Forbidden Longing
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Collab fic. Very AU. Rated for dark themes, see warning. Chapter 34 up! Betrayal and Obsession bring Anakin's world crashing down around him. He suffers in silence, because no one would ever believe who is behind his pain. AnakinPadme. Dark ObiWan.
1. Troubling Thoughts

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. We just play here, cause it's fun.

**AN: Please Read:** Hello readers. This is a brand new story. While is it under my pen name, this is a collab story between me and PyramidHead316. This is an **M rated **story and will deal with some darker issues. We are going to warn everyone up front. This story will deal with events and issues that will lead to changes in Obi-Wan that will not be for the better. We have not decided as of yet if he will actually turn to the dark side, but he will have darker thoughts and do some darker things in this story. It will probably be best to catagorize him as more of gray Jedi. This story _is_ an **Anakin/Padme** pairing, but it will deal with some one sided slash, thus meaning, unreciprocated by the other party and eventually will probably deal with issues of M/M rape. While there will be darker issues, there will still be some light hearted fluff to balance it out. This story will prove to be a challenge for both of us and essentially different than a lot of stories out there. So, we ask that you read and give it a chance. Thanks for reading and let us know what you think!

**Warnings: Rated M for sexual situations, language, and possible violence in the future.**

Forbidden Longing

A collab by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 1: Troubling Thoughts

Obi-Wan watched, as his former padawan bandaged the wound on his leg. He knew Anakin would never let him live it down. It was probably the eighth time Anakin had saved his life and it had been already twice since he was knighted three months ago. Obi-Wan saw the telltale grin on Anakin's face and frowned.

"Stop gloating," Obi-Wan chided.

"I'm not gloating master. I was simply thinking that we are lucky we had some bacta, or this gash might get infected," Anakin gave him a boyish grin, as he finished wrapping the bandage.

"There, you should stay off it for a while," Anakin replied, as he stood up and walked over to his side of their tent. Again, they were sleeping on the ground, because of this stupid war they were fighting. Obi-Wan watched his former padawan and noticed how much he had matured over the past few months. He still had that boyishness about him, but he had grown into a man during this war. His hair had been growing out and was now a lot thicker on top and a little longer in the back. It was no secret to anyone in the galaxy that Anakin Skywalker was gorgeous. Wherever they went, no matter the world, women admired him. He was all the Holonet could talk about, but Anakin never seemed to notice how women fell around him. He knew that to his former padawan, only one woman existed. He was still infatuated with Senator Amidala and fortunately it seemed that the Senator was too smart to allow herself to begin any kind of relationship with a Jedi.

He watched as Anakin lifted the leather jerkin over his head, followed by his brown tunic. Obi-Wan felt something stir in him that he had not felt before, as he laid eyes on Anakin's bare upper body. Lean, gorgeous muscle covered his naked torso. Obi-Wan found it hard to tear his eyes away from Anakin's form. He had never began looking at Anakin like this until very recently. At first, he had been literally disgusted with himself, for he had never in his life been attracted to a man. And strangely, Obi-Wan was not attracted to other men, only Anakin. Anakin, the boy that he had raised since he was ten years old. He shook himself of the thoughts, suddenly uncomfortable with Anakin's state of dress...or undress as it was.

"What...what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin looked at him strangely.

"I'm getting ready to go to sleep," Anakin replied.

"Do you have to take your shirt off?" Obi-Wan asked, irritably. Anakin looked at him like he'd grown bantha ears.

"I always sleep with my shirt off. You should know that by now," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan had sure been acting strange lately, but Anakin shrugged it off. Obi-Wan could be quirky at times and Anakin had grown used to it. His master was usually cranky after he had been injured or required saving by his former padawan, so Anakin naturally chalked his irritability up to that.

"Night Obi-Wan," Anakin mumbled, as he threw his cloak over himself and turned his back to sleep.

"Good night Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, as he stretched out on his back and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was often said that Jedi didn't dream. No one was sure where that mantra came from, since many members of the Jedi Order found it to be untrue. Even someone like Master Yoda wasn't immune from the occasional dream. Perhaps it was meant to refer more to the nature of those dreams. Though it wasn't common, there were some Jedi who reported dreams that turned out to be visions of the future, or events that were happening far away. Anakin Skywalker was one, but there were others too. All of them would agree the old saying about Jedi not dreaming was a big misconception.

And Obi-Wan Kenobi was definitely dreaming.

It all felt like a blur at first. He wasn't sure where he was, but he slowly became aware that he was doing something he hadn't done in a long time.

He was kissing someone.

And that someone was kissing him back very willingly. Their tongue eagerly mingled with Obi-Wan's with no small amount of desire. Obi-Wan was curious, not to mention alarmed about who would be kissing him with such vigor. Jedi weren't required to be celibate, but attachment was forbidden, and Obi-Wan always went by the motto "better safe than sorry". However, somewhere in the back of his mind, he recognized this was only a dream, and so he allowed himself to enjoy the passionate kiss. The person's lips felt wonderful on his. Instinctively, he pressed their head closer against his and noticed the wavy, slightly coarse feel of their hair seemed oddly familiar. Who was this skillful lover? He wondered.

His question was answered when the person pulled back, and an all-too-familiar voice responded teasingly.

"That was some good evening kiss, Master."

_No, it can't…Anakin! _

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. And sure enough, looming over him was his former padawan.

"You must have been waiting to do that all afternoon," Anakin said, flashing Obi-Wan a roguish grin.

Anakin, what are you doing? Obi-Wan wanted to ask. Instead he found himself responding to Anakin's question in a voice not his own.

"How could I not be?" he heard himself say, as if he were watching from outside his own body while this mirror image of him did all the talking.

Anakin gave him a blatantly lustful stare that looked unsettling coming from his own former student, and yet, strangely exciting at the same time. He watched as Anakin moved down his body, planting a series of kisses over his bare torso. Obi-Wan felt like a prisoner inside himself, yet a part of him was tingling in anticipation. Somehow he knew where Anakin was going with this, and he felt himself smile in response to the other man's gentle caresses.

Anakin trailed his lips over Obi-Wan's muscular abdomen. He hooked his fingers into the waist of his former master's pants as Obi-Wan's heart pounded in his chest. Suddenly, just when Anakin was about to pull down, everything went hazy. Obi-Wan cried out in mental protest, but the stunning vision of his former padawan about to take things further did not return.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up with his heartbeat racing. The tunic he wore to bed was sticky with perspiration – his body drenched in sweat. He looked over to his former padawan, who was still sleeping peacefully.

_Sith, what was that about? I almost never have dreams...and certainly not ones like that! Anakin is always the one that dreams and I've chided him for it, telling him to have more control. Well, I'm certainly hypocritical..._Obi-Wan thought, slightly disgusted with himself. Thank the Force Anakin was still asleep, he thought with relief. After all the admonishments he had given Anakin over dreams, he wasn't in a hurry to find out Anakin's reaction to his former master having dreams of his own. Obi-Wan imagine it would be somewhat smug, and rightly so.

Still, he couldn't get the image of Anakin's lips on his body out of his mind. Anakin stirred and rolled over, so that he was facing Obi-Wan. The older Jedi froze, taking a moment to study his former padawan's features again. There was a small smile on his face and he was sleeping peacefully for once. Obi-Wan wondered if Anakin was dreaming too. He shook his head, trying to get the image to leave, even though he really never wanted it to fade. At that though, Obi-Wan wanted to be disgusted with himself, but he couldn't quite come to that. He was lusting after Anakin and he wasn't disgusted with himself.

_'What in the blasted name of the Force is wrong with me?'_ Obi-Wan asked himself.

_'What would the masters say? I am the last Jedi they would expect such behavior from. I am the example that all Jedi are expected to follow. They have even gone as far as to call me the perfect Jedi. I shouldn't be having these feelings and certainly not for Anakin.' _

Obi-Wan tried to reason with himself, but then there was that little voice in the back of his head whispering other things. Despite what they thought about him, it was clear that he too had a dark edge to him, like anyone else. His was just hidden so well under the mask of the perfect Jedi, that no one could see it. But it was there nonetheless and Obi-Wan was struggling to suppress these darker thoughts lately. The persistent voice inside him began speaking again and this time, Obi-Wan didn't try to silence it.

_'Look at him...he is beautiful. You liked the feeling of his lips on yours in that dream...no you loved it! You're still hard just thinking about those soft, full lips all over your body. You know, you can make him yours...' _

The darker thoughts continued to invade his mind. Obi-Wan shook those thoughts from his head, clearly disgusted with himself again. He pulled back the tent flap and went outside to get some air. It was nearly dawn and he would have to wake Anakin soon. Then, he would be forced to stare into those deep blue eyes and be expected to act if nothing was amiss. But something was amiss inside Obi-Wan; something was different now after that dream. Obi-Wan knew that he would never look at Anakin the same again...but what could he ever do about it? Obi-Wan tried shaking those thoughts away in an attempt to meditate. Perhaps meditation would help cleanse his mind...though truthfully, he didn't want those images to fade.

* * *

Anakin woke up, a smile on his face. Usually, he was plagued with bad dreams. But sometimes, he did have good dreams. And when he did, they were always filled with Padme. Last night had been no exception and he had gladly welcomed the images of his beloved angel into his mind. He missed her so much and he could not wait until they were recalled to Coruscant so he could be reunited with her.

* * *

Later that day, Anakin and Obi-Wan stood victorious in the control room of the Separatist base. The battle had been a success. Under the command of the Jedi, the clone forces had captured the base with a record amount of very few casualties on their side. The Separatists were routed and what little remained of their forces had made a hasty retreat from the planet. Thanks to the legendary team of Kenobi and Skywalker, this world was now firmly secured for the Republic.

Obi-Wan wished he could lay claim to the victory. But in truth, most of the credit belonged to Anakin. It was his dedication to see the war end, his persistence in fighting the cause under the worst of odds that led their troops to such an overwhelming victory. Without his leadership they would be lost, no matter how competent Obi-Wan was at giving orders.

He was an inspiration to many in the galaxy, but none more so than his former master. Obi-Wan knew he annoyed Anakin with his by-the-code approach and his constant remarks of advice, which bordered on criticism. But the truth was that Obi-Wan couldn't picture having a better partner at his side. They complimented each other in a way few people did. Was it any wonder he could not help but look at Anakin with more than just admiration now?

Which made the tension lurking between since this morning that much more unbearable.

* * *

_Earlier that morning…_

_Obi-Wan and Anakin were eating breakfast inside their tent. They had a tough battle ahead of them today. Little by little, their troops had been chipping away at the Separatist stronghold that was their goal to capture over the past several weeks. The base needed to be overthrown if the Separatists were to be driven off the planet. However, its commanders were surprisingly competent and the fighting had been in a stalemate for quite some time before Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived. _

_Today their forces were going attempt an all-out push at the Separatists' defenses. Both men were understandably nervous._

_Most citizens in the Republic probably didn't imagine that Anakin Skywalker ever felt nervous about anything. 'The Hero With No Fear' they called him. It was a very misleading moniker. Clone troopers knew no fear. Anakin felt fear just like anybody else. He simply didn't let it control him. _

_Anakin stared at Obi-Wan as they munched on some heated ration sticks. He noticed that his former master seemed more preoccupied than usual this morning. Obi-Wan wasn't the easiest person to get along with and he did have a tendency to get overly worried about things on their assignments, but this didn't seem like the usual eccentric behavior Anakin had come to expect from his master. Clearly something had to be bothering him for him to be the distant. Anakin had no idea what it could be. As far as he knew, he had done nothing to upset the man recently, unless Obi-Wan was still stinging from his rescue effort yesterday. _

"_Master?" Anakin began. _

"_What?" Obi-Wan asked shortly. _

"_Are you all right?"_

_Obi-Wan directed a stare at Anakin. "Why do you ask?"_

_Anakin shrugged. "You seem distant. Are you worried about the mission?"_

"_I'm fine, Anakin." He turned back to his meal. _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I said I'm fine!" Obi-Wan snapped. Anakin looked at him in disbelief._

"_Okay, you're fine. I get it. I won't ask anymore." He held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. _

_Obi-Wan let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Anakin. That was inappropriate. If you must know, yes, I'm worried about the assignment," he lied. "It's not going to be easy to break through their defenses. Saesee couldn't do it and he's much more experienced than we are."_

"_If I may be so bold, Master, there's one thing Master Tiin doesn't have that we do," Anakin said. _

"_What?"_

"_You," Anakin replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. _

"_Me?"_

"_Of course. You're a great general, Obi-Wan. Probably the best in the Order. You should be proud the Council picked you for this campaign," Anakin said. _

"_Us, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied automatically. "The Council chose us."_

"_Maybe," Anakin smiled. "But we both know that really means you. I'm just along for the ride," he said wryly. _

_The two men shared a smile and the tension in the tent abated somewhat. However, it didn't disappear entirely and Anakin could see that whatever was bothering Obi-Wan, it hadn't gone away with his reassurances. Something else was troubling him besides the mission. He vowed to ask about it again after this mission was finished. _

After that, they had gotten a respite from the strained mood. The battle against the Separatists forces proved to be a welcome distraction from the issue that plagued Obi-Wan. Both Jedi had to concentrate to their fullest extent in order to fight off the droid army that outnumbered them and their troops. Now that the base was captured though, Obi-Wan felt the troubling feelings return.

He wished he could talk to somebody about this. Not Anakin, though. A part of him wanted to be honest when Anakin asked what was troubling him. _You, Anakin! You're what's troubling me. I'm finding myself drawn to you in a way I shouldn't and I have no idea why._

But that wasn't an option. What would Anakin think of him if he were to confess something as staggering as that? These feelings he was having for his former student weren't appropriate. He wasn't going to Anakin the disservice of foisting them on him. Anakin had enough to worry about with learning his old master had developed some kind of crush on him. Obi-Wan would have to deal with this entirely on his own, at least until they returned to Coruscant. Perhaps one of the masters there would help him. He needn't mention specific names; he would simply say that he was finding himself mildly attracted to someone else in the Order, and while he had no intention of acting on that attraction, he would appreciate some advice on how to deal with it.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the approach of one of the clone troopers.

"Sir, we're receiving a message from the Jedi Council," Commander Cody informed him.

"Very well, Cody. Patch it through."

"Yes, sir."

The clone gave him a nod and went off to oversee his subordinates. Obi-Wan walked over to a comm station. He activated the device and a life-size holographic image of Master Windu appeared. Their forces had already sent a message to Coruscant earlier informing them of the victory, though he didn't expect the Council to get back to him so soon.

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan bowed before the second eldest member of the Jedi Council.

"Obi-Wan," Mace greeted him. "We've just heard. I believe congratulations are in order for you and your troops."

"I suppose so," Obi-Wan said modestly.

"There's no supposing about it, Obi-Wan. You did an excellent job there. I never would have expected the stronghold to fall so quickly, and with so few casualties for the Republic too. You are to be commended."

"Thank you, sir," Obi-Wan replied graciously. "Though if I may be honest, much of the victory belongs to Anakin. It was his abilities that pulled us through. He has a natural talent for rallying the troops."

Some of the satisfaction left Mace Windu's demeanor. "Then he should be commended as well," the Korun master said neutrally.

Obi-Wan knew Mace was one of those who had a hard time approving of anything Anakin did. It was strange considering Mace did appear to believe Anakin was the Chosen One. Perhaps Mace's problem wasn't with Anakin being trained as it was with the way he put that training to use, Obi-Wan reflected. Mace believed Anakin was the Chosen One, so perhaps he was disappointed that Anakin did not conform to the code as a Jedi should. Mace wanted Anakin to be more than the Chosen One. He wanted him to be a perfect Jedi.

Like Obi-Wan.

If Mace only knew the thoughts that had been running through Obi-Wan's head recently...

"I'll tell him when I see him," Obi-Wan said. "Does the Council have any further orders for us, Master Windu?"

"Actually, yes. You are being recalled. You are to leave for Coruscant at once."

"Why? Has something happened on the capital?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"No. Quite the contrary. The war has been going very well recently. With this latest victory, the tide is gradually turning against the Confederacy." The corners of Mace's lips tugged in the slightest hint of smile. "You're getting a break from duty, Obi-Wan. You've earned it."

Obi-Wan was overwhelmed. They were going home. Just earlier he was thinking that he may find an answer to his problem at the Temple, and now the Council was ordering them to return home to rest and recuperate.

"Thank you, Master Windu," he replied, fighting to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"We'll talk further when you reach the capital. May the Force be with you," Mace said.

"And with you, Master Windu," Obi-Wan bowed in return.

The transmission closed out. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. They were going home. Not only would he have a chance to meditate on the flight back, but now he would the opportunity to seek some counsel for this unsettling issue. He would have to be careful about whom he talked to, of course – an attraction to anyone was not something to be taken lightly from a Jedi, especially one's own former padawan. But Obi-Wan wasn't worried. Contrary to what some Jedi believed, the Council members weren't the only ones to be consulted about a problem.

One way or another, he would figure out what to do. He was sure of it.


	2. Shocking Revelations

Disclaimer: It all belongs to George. We just play here, because it's fun!

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2!

**Warnings: Rated M for sexual situations, language, and possible violence in the future.**

Forbidden Longing

A collab by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 2: Shocking Revelations

The Council debriefing was mostly cut and dry when they returned to Coruscant that evening. The Council praised Obi-Wan and mostly ignored Anakin, which was nothing unusual. Anakin's ways of doing things were always maverick and against the grain, which is why he was usually deemed reckless and unpredictable. Anakin wasn't stupid and he knew the Council didn't trust him. He could especially sense strong dislike and distrust coming from Master Windu, Master Jill, and Master Gallia. But he wasn't about to let the Council bring his spirits down tonight. It had been three long months since he'd seen his angel, and he was finally going home to her.

Just shortly after the war began, due to the sizeable losses on Geonosis, the Jedi Council had decided to house many of their knights outside the temple. To Anakin, it was the smartest thing they had ever done. All the Jedi in one place just made it too easy to attack them in large numbers. In fact, it had been Obi-Wan's idea in the first place. He had convinced the masters with no small amount of effort to spread them out for a greater defense. They agreed with him, as they usually did and implemented the idea immediately. Obi-Wan had his own and Anakin did also, though he had spent a total of maybe three hours in that apartment. He would go in the general direction of his building to make it appear that it was his real destination. Then, he would carefully maneuver his way to Republica 500 and to his real home with Padme. Had Anakin ever suggested the idea of spreading them out, the Council would have dismissed the idea without a second thought. But coming from Obi-Wan, the idea held much more weight and consideration. Obi-Wan's voice broke Anakin's concentration.

"Anakin, would you care to join me at Dex's for a drink?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin was hesitant. Really, all he wanted to do was get home to Padme. However, he didn't want it to seem like he had somewhere to be. Obi-Wan being suspicious of him was the last thing he needed.

"Sure master," he answered. They took Anakin's speeder, as Obi-Wan was usually the heavier drinker between the two of them. His master preferred strong drinks, preferably Corellian whiskey or Andarian brandy. Anakin had never developed much of a taste for the strong drinks that his master liked. He figured that Padme had spoiled him with the fine Nabooan red wine they would often share together when he was home.

At Dex's, Obi-Wan ordered Corellian whiskey and Anakin stuck to jawa juice. After his master tipped several back, Anakin decided that it time to take him home. Once they arrived home, Anakin insisted on helping Obi-Wan inside, seeing as he thought his master was drunk. However, Obi-Wan was still plenty sober and just beginning to feel a buzz. Obi-Wan Kenobi's ability to hold his liquor was legendary, but Anakin always liked to play it safe. As Anakin helped Obi-Wan out of the speeder, Obi-Wan was about to protest and tell Anakin that he was perfectly sober. But when Anakin's arm went around his shoulders, the words left him. He decided that he would play along and let Anakin help him.

Obi-Wan glanced over at his former padawan and studied his profile for a moment, noticing how full and enticing his lips were. How many people in the galaxy fantasized about kissing that exquisite mouth? And now Obi-Wan was among them. But were his feelings unrequited? Anakin gave no indication of sharing the issue his master was struggling with. In fact, Obi-Wan had little idea as to what type of person Anakin found attractive, save for the childish infatuation he possibly had for Senator Amidala.

Under normal circumstances that might have sufficed as proof Anakin was not interested in males. But Obi-Wan was now aware of how suddenly and unexpectedly attraction could strike. How was he to know whether Anakin harbored any feelings for him, unless he found some way to read Anakin's thoughts? And there was only one sure way to test that.

"Anakin?"

"What?"

Before either of them knew what was happening, Obi-Wan's lips were on Anakin's. Anakin's lips were soft and smooth under Obi-Wan's...and Force, he tasted so good. It ended all too quickly though for Obi-Wan, as Anakin pushed him away.

"Master, what are you doing?" Anakin exclaimed. Obi-Wan winced as he saw his padawan wipe his mouth with the back of his gloved hand.

Obi-Wan had no answer to that. He made as if to stumble, hoping to draw away Anakin's attention from his faux-pas. The gamble worked. Anakin caught him before he sank to his knees, shaking his head at his former master's apparent disorientation.

"You're drunk, master," Anakin told him. Obi-Wan hid his disappointment and allowed himself to led to the couch. _Nothing…_he thought despondently. No reluctance that turned into eager willingness, no frenzied rush that led Anakin to kiss him back; only a startled demand of what in the Force he thought he was doing. Anakin didn't care. He simply thought his master was intoxicated and acting as such.

Obi-Wan should have expected this. He should have been prepared for a negative response. Indeed, he should have wanted it, so that he could focus on driving away this disturbing attraction to his old padawan. And yet, he felt strangely disheartened by Anakin's rejection.

"I need to go master, will you be okay?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan wanted to scream no, but instead he nodded.

"Of course Anakin, I'll be fine," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin nodded and quickly left. Obi-Wan wondered where he could be off to in such a hurry. Anakin thought that he was drunk, but what would he have done if he knew Obi-Wan was sober and knew exactly what he had done? Not being able to shake his curiosity about his former padawan's whereabouts, Obi-Wan quickly headed out to his speeder.

* * *

He masked his presence in the Force so well that not even Master Yoda would have been able to sense him following. He followed Anakin for several blocks over the city until they reached the exclusive residential area known as Republica 500. And when he saw Anakin's speeder fly up to the veranda of a certain Naboo senator's apartment, Obi-Wan felt his stomach lurch. In the back of his mind, he had suspected this. But suspecting it was one thing. Seeing Anakin fly to see Senator Amidala behind his back was something completely different, and Obi-Wan already feared the worst.

Still, he had to be sure and see for himself before he jumped to any conclusions. He parked his speeder out of sight and stepped out onto the ledge of the building. He made his way around to Amidala's veranda, making sure he carefully masked himself in the Force where he would watch and listen...

* * *

Padme gasped, as she saw Anakin's speeder land. A bright smile broke out on her face, as she dropped the data pad she was reading and rushed out to greet her husband.

"Ani!" she cried in excitement. Anakin smiled brightly, as he caught her in his arms and spun her around. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss and Anakin finally set her back on her feet.

Obi-Wan locked his shields down tight, despite the churning and storming emotions inside him. He wanted to believe that they were only together for physical reasons...but in the back of his mind knew different. And as he continued to spy on them, he would find out their relationship was far deeper than physical attraction.

"I missed you so much. There were whispers...that you'd been killed..." Padme trailed off, as Anakin kissed her again.

"I'm all right angel, I'm all right. I have leave for two months Padme, two months! The war has slackened thanks to our latest victory," Anakin said happily.

"Two months? Oh Ani, how wonderful," she replied, as she hugged him tightly.

"How I missed you my love. Every night, I would think of you and you kept me going out there. I lived to come back to you," Anakin told her, as they stepped inside together. Obi-Wan felt the need to wretch, as he watched them hold each other and kiss each other with passion for what seemed like forever. Anakin's lips traveled down her neck and her eyes were lidded with desire, as he sent soft chills of delight down her spine.

* * *

Obi-Wan was beyond angry, so what possessed him to creep around outside the bedroom window where Anakin had carried Padme to, he would never know. Lucky for him, the window was open, as the night air was refreshingly nice, albeit artificial on Coruscant this time of year. His eyes blazed in anger at the words he heard his former padawan utter next.

"I love you Padme...so much," Anakin said, as he continued to passionately kiss her, while undressing her.

"I...I love you too Ani," she moaned, as his hands slid over her naked body in exploration. Locked in a passionate embrace, they tumbled to the bed, kissing, caressing, and stroking each other. Anakin's head dipped down and took one of her pert nipples in his mouth, eliciting a cry of ecstasy from her. Padme arched her back, as he suckled her breasts, causing her to writhe underneath him.

"I...I need you Ani!" Padme cried. Anakin moved up to capture her lips in a hard kiss, as he slid inside her. His gentle rhythm quickly picked up in intensity, until they were finally rocking together in a sensual, rapid pace. Padme emitted soft cries of passion as Anakin thrust deep inside her over and over again.

"Ani...oooh Ani!" she panted, as he made love to her.

"Angel...sweet angel..." he moaned, as he held her trembling form in his arms. Her cries became more desperate, as she finally came. He held her writhing form in his arms, as her climax stormed through her. Her coming soon triggered his own and he spilled his essence inside her. He collapsed beside her, after his release finished and he pulled her tightly into his arms. She snuggled against him, their slick skin gliding together. Entwined in each other's arms, they bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

* * *

Outside their bedroom window, Obi-Wan was ablaze at the whole revolting scenario. He watched with smoldering eyes as their 'activities' played out before his sight, and now he was at a loss on what to do. This was more than infatuation, more than a purely physical coupling. This was attachment and it made him sick to his stomach. And much to his own shock, only part of that disgust was centered solely on Anakin breaking the code and lying to his face about it.

Anger and jealousy were not emotions that Obi-Wan was used to feeling, so now that they were burning inside him, he was unsure as to what to do with them. He slowly and quietly made his way back to his speeder and headed for his apartment...

* * *

It wasn't supposed to go this way, Obi-Wan reflected miserably. He was sitting alone in the living room of his small apartment. The lights were off, but he felt no desire to go to bed. There was too much running through his mind for him to fall asleep now.

How did this happen? He had everything planned out. All the meditation he had done on the way back to Coruscant hadn't done him much good. On the contrary, it had left him more confused than before. The Force seemed reluctant to yield any answers to his dilemma. Instead he ended up with another question to ponder: What if Anakin felt the same? Obi-Wan was the last person anyone would expect to form an attraction to another Jedi, and he knew his padawan was a far more passionate person than he was. Wasn't it possible he too was in the same situation? If he wasn't, wouldn't it be best to know for sure one way or another before Obi-Wan tried to clamp down on these feelings for Anakin?

And so, Obi-Wan decided to find out one way or another. The code was strict on emotional attachment, but there was nothing in the rules that said Jedi had to be celibate. If he and Anakin did share a mutual attraction to each other, there was nothing standing in the way of them acting on that attraction, save for Obi-Wan's own conscience. As Luminara Unduli was fond of saying, the rules did leave room for flexibility. So long as they kept it purely physical, the Council would do nothing to call them on it. There wasn't even a need for them to know.

Thus Obi-Wan decided to forego seeking counsel from another Jedi in favor of a drink with Anakin. He wasn't sure how he would probe into Anakin's feelings, but he resolved to solve that issue on the way. He was sure something would come to him and it did in the form of that all-too-brief kiss. But now Obi-Wan realized he wasn't prepared at all for the possibility of Anakin rejecting him. Because deep inside, the idea of Anakin returning his affections excited him as soon as it occurred to him. He couldn't deny it – there was a part of him that savored the idea of throwing caution to the wind and engaging in a fling with his former padawan.

Except…most likely that idea had never once occurred to Anakin himself, and now Obi-Wan was left totally unprepared for the sting of that rejection.

And he sure as hell wasn't prepared for what happened afterwards.

He couldn't get the images out of his mind. His own padawan locked in a passionate embrace with Amidala, touching each other, undressing each other and 'making love' to each other on her bed. It made him sick. Rarely had Obi-Wan felt so nauseated in response to seeing two people together before, and that nausea was mixed with rage. Bad enough Anakin was disgusted by his affections. But now this? _How dare they?_ He thought with no small amount of outrage. _How dare they do this behind my back!_

Anakin was supposed to be a Jedi! And he was a Jedi because Obi-Wan had stood up for him to the Council when no one else would. He had poured countless hours of training into this boy. He had devoted his entire life to training him as a Jedi the way his late master wanted because he believed in the boy's potential for greatness. And this was the way Anakin thanked him – by pursuing some woman behind his back? A politician, no less! And Padme? What the hell was she thinking by allowing this? She had to realize that Anakin was a Jedi and Jedi weren't allowed to form attachments for a reason. And yet, here she was happily engaged in a relationship with him. It wouldn't be so bad if they were just in it for the physical aspect, but Obi-Wan clearly heard them say it wasn't so. They _loved_ each other.

He was enraged. And though he knew Jedi weren't supposed to indulge such dark emotions, he saw no point in trying to will away that anger. What good would it do? It wouldn't change the fact that his padawan and that senator were involved in an illicit relationship, and it wouldn't change the fact that thirteen years of training Anakin had just gone entirely down the drain. Obi-Wan would have to report his padawan's transgression to the Council, and when he did, it would mean the end of Anakin's career as a Jedi. All because of Amidala and Anakin's own stupidity in letting himself fall for someone Obi-Wan warned him about time and time again.

_She seduced him away from me! _

Obi-Wan was briefly startled by the thought. Seduced him? He had no claim on Anakin besides their friendship. Yet, he had to admit that was what it felt like. Anakin was fine until Padme came along. Yes, he thought about her too often for Obi-Wan's liking, but he never went to the extent of pursuing her before. Now he had and it would cost Obi-Wan a man he'd considered a truly great friend, almost like the younger brother he never had.

He wasn't wrong, Obi-Wan realized. He and Anakin may not have been lovers, but Padme was still taking Anakin away from him.

Obi-Wan was at a loss on what to do. No amount of meditation was going to help with this and sleep was clearly not going to come easily tonight. He looked towards the bedroom. Briefly his thoughts shifted towards the bottle of expensive Corellian brandy he kept in a cabinet there. It had been a gift from Bail Organa, who insisted Obi-Wan take it despite the Jedi mandate on accepting presents or rewards. Obi-Wan had been saving it for some potential celebration, rare as those were in his life.

He dismissed the idea. Getting drunk wasn't going to solve anything. In fact, it might only make things worse. Emotional turbulence and alcohol were a bad combination, especially if the bearer of that turbulence possessed a lightsaber.

"Blast it!" Obi-Wan smashed his hand against the sofa. He couldn't sleep and he couldn't stop thinking about what happened. That left only one option.

Obi-Wan stood up from the couch and went into his bedroom. Moments later he emerged with the key to what was supposed to be Anakin's home.

He was going to Anakin's apartment. He would stay the night there and try to get some sleep. And when his padawan returned, they were going to have a long talk, just the two of them.

A very long talk indeed...


	3. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: We just play here. The sandbox belongs to George.

AN: Here's chapter 3! Thanks from both of us for the reviews!

**Warnings: Rated M for sexual situations, language, and possible violence in the future.**

Forbidden Longing

Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

The next morning, Anakin returned to his apartment outside the Jedi temple. Usually Anakin would go back to the temple to check up on some things and talk with his very few friends. More preferably, he would spend the day with Padme if she didn't have work to do at the Senate. But today, something told him it might be a good idea to pay a visit to his rarely used in apartment.

There was an obvious benefit to living outside the temple, and that was the privacy Anakin was allowed. Were he still living at the temple dorms, he would have gotten a very stern lecture for getting in this late in the morning. Granted this wasn't really his home, but at least it gave him a valuable excuse to use among other Jedi. If he was late to any important meeting, they could just assume he slept in at his place.

That wasn't the only trick up his sleeve. Nobody was aware of it, but Anakin had programmed the comm station in his apartment to route calls over to Padme's place. Ordinarily the caller would have been able to see the transmission being diverted, but Anakin had also installed a device of his own modification that blocked others from noticing that security hole. He could be having a meeting with the Council right from Padme's living room, and for all they knew, he was safely in the apartment they provided for him.

He was barely through the door when he noticed something wasn't quite right. He felt a presence in the adjacent bedroom. Anakin's breath caught in his throat when he realized who it was. Only seconds later, Obi-Wan Kenobi emerged from the bedroom clad in the same Jedi robes from the previous day.

"Master?" The surprise was clear in Anakin's voice.

"Good morning, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied flatly. Anakin winced. He recognized that tone all too well. It meant his Master was trying his best to restrain a good deal of anger at him.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Anakin asked, staring closely at the other man. Obi-Wan's clothes were rumpled, his eyes looked red, and there were dark spots forming under them. Had he been waiting here for Anakin all night long without sleeping or meditating?

Obi-Wan ignored his question. "Where were you last night, Anakin?"

Anakin hesitated, trying to think of a suitably good response. "I was at the temple doing some research," he answered evenly.

"Really?" Obi-Wan lifted one eyebrow.

"Yes," Anakin said, uncomfortable with the way his former Master was staring at him.

"Your memory seems to fail you, my old Padawan," Obi-Wan said dryly. Anakin sensed a trace of disgust in his expression.

"Obi-Wan?"

"It's interesting," Obi-Wan reflected. "I've raised you since you were a nine year old boy. I've trained you in the Jedi arts as best as I could. And despite our occasional quarrels, I thought you appreciated what I've done for you. Yet here you are, lying to my face."

"What?"

"You can drop the charade, Anakin. I know where you were last night," Obi-Wan retorted, and for the first time Anakin saw the genuine hints of anger in his Master's blue-gray eyes. Obi-Wan's next words took him completely by surprise.

"You were with Senator Amidala, weren't you?"

Anakin was stunned. Briefly, he felt a spike of panic and concern for his beloved. Had Obi-Wan discovered their secret? But if so, how was that possible? Anakin took great care to cover his tracks, and the last he saw of his Master, Obi-Wan was lying drunk on the couch of his apartment. Anakin couldn't imagine anything significant happened between then and now. Were did Obi-Wan come up with such an accusation? He couldn't possibly still be intoxicated, could he?

"What makes you think that?" Anakin said as nonchalantly as possible. He didn't want to give Obi-Wan any hints that he may be on to something. Unfortunately, it was a futile gesture.

"Don't lie to me, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, in an unusually harsh voice. "I saw you go to her apartment last night."

At that moment, Anakin swore he felt his heart stop in his chest. Obi-Wan had seen him. Despite his tactics to throw off any enquiring entities, Obi-Wan had seen him head to the place he truly considered home. His voice was hoarse as he breathed out a single shaken inquiry.

"What?"

"I saw you go into her apartment, Anakin. I followed you after you practically ran out of my place."

"Why?" Anakin asked sharply.

"Truthfully, I'm not quite sure myself. I guess the best way I can describe it is a feeling; a feeling that something wasn't right," Obi-Wan replied. He raised his eyebrows in mild disbelief, giving Anakin a very pointed look. "Why would my Padawan need to head off in such a hurry late in the evening, given that we had no important assignments to carry out and you obviously weren't that tired?"

Anakin could not deny the logic in Obi-Wan's statements. His actions seemed odd even to his eyes – small wonder Obi-Wan had picked up on them and become suspicious. However, hadn't Obi-Wan still been fighting the effects of those drinks at Dex's? Was he that suspicious of Anakin, to go as far as risking his own life and those of others?

"But you were drunk."

"No, I wasn't," Obi-Wan replied, shaking his head. "Not nearly enough not to notice your strange behavior."

"Then you lied to me?" Anakin demanded.

"It was necessary. I needed to find out what was going on," Obi-Wan said, lying about the reason why he put on that act. That could wait until later. Right now there was a more important issue to deal with.

Anakin thought hard about how to respond to that. The situation looked bad, but perhaps there was a way to salvage it and preserve his and Padme's secret. If all Obi-Wan had seen was him setting foot in their home …

"So I went into her apartment. Big deal. Aren't I allowed to have friends outside the Order?" Anakin countered.

"Friends don't tell one another that they love each other, as if their lives depended on it," Obi-Wan replied harshly.

Anakin went cold at Obi-Wan's response. "You heard us?"

"More than that, actually." Obi-Wan grimaced.

There was something behind that simple statement that set Anakin's senses on edge. Some veiled whisper of darkness suddenly lurking in his Master's mood that spoke of disgust, outrage, and something more Anakin couldn't identify. He barely noticed the trembling in his voice as he asked, "What did you see?"

Obi-Wan gave a humorless chuckle. "Everything, Anakin. I saw everything that happened between you and the good Senator."

"You mean…?" He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. It was too appalling to acknowledge out loud.

"There's no need to go into the details, but I know with complete certainty you're more than friends."

Anakin glanced away from his Master's disapproving stare. So that was that. Obi-Wan knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he and Padme were together as a couple. He had heard them, seen the love they held for each other. Thankfully he didn't know about them being married, but that was of small comfort to Anakin. Married or not, it was still attachment; still forbidden by the Jedi Code. And to someone like Obi-Wan, who lived his life by the very letter of that damnable code, this was probably the worst transgression Anakin could make against the Order, save for harming another Jedi. It didn't matter what he'd accomplished on the field; how many battles had been won because of his determination to come home to Padme. In Obi-Wan's eyes, all of that was diminished now that he'd discovered his student's most closely guarded secret.

Suddenly, he realized the full scope of what Obi-Wan was implying. If his Master had indeed heard and seen everything that transpired, then he should have picked up on the fact that they were lovers almost instantly. That should have been enough for him to leave them in peace for the night. But Obi-Wan said everything, which meant…

_Sith!_ Anakin swore, as the meaning of Obi-Wan's remarks became clear. He shuddered in revulsion. Such an invasion of privacy, from his own Master of all people! And though Anakin knew he had partly brought this on himself, he couldn't help but feel a rising anger over what the man standing before him had done.

This man had intruded on their personal lives. He had trespassed onto their home and spied on him and Padme at their most private moments, all because of a code that was as foolish a rulebook as Anakin had ever seen. And now he had the gall to stand here and demand answers in that grating self-righteous tone, as if he was entirely in the clear and Anakin was completely at fault.

"Well, Padawan. What do you have to say for yourself?" Obi-Wan inquired. Anakin's reply surprised him.

"So you were spying on us, even when you knew we were together? You had no right, Obi-Wan!" Anakin exclaimed. He clenched the fingers on his mechanical hand, trying to control to anger building inside him. He didn't appreciate his and Padme's personal life being on display to anyone, especially someone like this who believed their love was some kind of sin against the Jedi.

"I had no right? You had no right to be sneaking around behind my back to have a relationship," Obi-Wan spat the word, "with that…"

"That what?" Anakin demanded fiercely. There were certain things he wouldn't tolerate from anyone and an insult to his wife was certainly one of them.

"That senator," Obi-Wan said. It was probably best not to insult Amidala right now, given how angry they both were already.

Anakin sighed deeply. "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you think? The Code is there for a reason, Anakin! Anyone who transpires against it must be brought before the Council."

"You see? This is exactly why I didn't tell you," Anakin snapped. "You can't stand even the idea of the Council being wrong about anything. I knew you would head straight to them as soon as I told you!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do? You're involved in an illicit relationship with someone outside the Jedi temple!"

"It's not illicit!" Anakin burst out. "Padme and I love each other. We inspire each other and take care of each other. She's the reason I've been fighting so hard all these months! What can possibly be so wrong about that?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "What's wrong is that you're a Jedi Knight, Anakin! It's not appropriate for you to form a romantic attachment to anyone, especially someone outside the Order."

"Oh, that again," Anakin said disdainfully. Obi-Wan glared at him in annoyance.

"Yes, that. I know you don't want to hear it, Anakin, but Padme is a politician. She is not to be trusted, no matter how much you _think_ you might love her."

"I don't think I love her, Master. I know I love Padme. You have no right to tell me otherwise," Anakin stated. He continued in a dry tone, "And I suppose the Council is to be trusted, even though half of them obviously hate me and none of them can get their heads out of the sand long enough to see what the Code is doing to us?"

"Anakin…"

"Forget it. I don't have time for lectures, Obi-Wan. I've heard it all before and I don't want to hear it again," Anakin said, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Anakin didn't look back. "Where do you think? I have to tell Padme about this. She has to know that we're in danger now," he remarked. He exited the apartment before Obi-Wan could comment.

It was only later, when he was in the speeder flying home to Padme, that he realized something rather odd. Obi-Wan claimed that he had never been incapacitated by the drinks they had; that it was nothing more than an act he put on for Anakin's benefit. But if that was true, then what did that say about that brief kiss Obi-Wan planted on him?

Anakin shook away the thoughts. As interesting, and bizarre, as that question was, it could wait until later. Right now there were far more urgent matters to deal with. Padme had to hear about this awful new development and Anakin needed to do it in person. Together they would figure out what to do.

* * *

When Anakin arrived home, he was relieved to see that Padme was already home as well.

"Good afternoon Master Ani," Threepio said cheerfully. Anakin tried to smile, but didn't quite get there.

"Hello Threepio," he replied. As he said that, Padme stepped out into the main living area. She smiled when she saw him and she greeted him with a long kiss. Anakin eagerly returned it, sweeping her into a passionate embrace. When he broke the kiss, she could tell something was wrong by the look on his face and the fact that he clung to her for dear life.

"Ani, what's wrong?" she asked. He ran his hand nervously through his hair, before leading her to the sofa. Padme looked at him intently, as he took her hands in his own.

"Padme...I just saw Obi-Wan. He knows...he knows about us," Anakin said gravely. She squeezed his hand.

"How did he find out?" she asked. Anakin took a deep breath.

"Last night, Master wanted to go to Dex's for a couple drinks. I reluctantly went, because I didn't want to rush off and make him suspicious. Anyway, after he had quite a few, I took him home. He was drunk, I swear, he could barely stand straight," Anakin sighed, before continuing.

"At least, that's what he wanted me to think. He followed me when I left and he must have had his mental shields locked down so tight that I couldn't sense him," Anakin replied.

"Wait, he pretended to be drunk so he could follow you?" Padme asked. Anakin nodded.

"Yes, he even admitted it. He doesn't see anything wrong with what he did. I thought at first he might have just seen me coming here, so I tried to make out like we were just friends. But he saw more than just my speeder landing here," Anakin replied.

Padme was quick on the uptake. "He saw us kiss?" she asked. Anakin looked up at her with a pained expression.

"I wish that's all he saw, angel. He..." Anakin trailed off, not even sure he could say it.

"What else did he see Anakin?" Padme asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"He saw us and heard us," Anakin replied.

"Just from the veranda, right?" Padme asked. Anakin shook his head.

"He...he spied on us through our bedroom window," Anakin said quietly. Padme's hand flew over her mouth.

"_How dare he! How dare he invade our privacy!" _Padme thought angrily. To say this was a shock would be an understatement. Never did she imagine Obi-Wan doing something like this. She couldn't believe this was the same man she consistently defended to her husband time and time again. Anakin sensed what she was thinking.

"He doesn't think he did anything wrong. All he can see is what we did and how wrong he thinks it is. I tried to tell him it's not wrong...I told him that we love each other. But he doesn't care," Anakin replied.

"I don't care if our marriage breaks the Jedi Code, he still had no right to look upon us in our bedroom," Padme said, clearly upset with Obi-Wan's actions. She crossed her arms and stood up. Anakin came behind her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Is he going to tell the Council?" Padme asked.

"He says he's going to. He doesn't have a meeting with them until morning. I'm going to send him a message and ask him if we can talk before tomorrow morning's meeting. I'm going to try and convince him to help us and to keep our secret," Anakin replied. Padme turned in his embrace.

"What if he doesn't? Will the council expel you?" she asked.

"Expulsion would be a blessing. But I'm afraid the Council might choose to exile me, just so they could make sure that I never see you again," Anakin replied, tears welling in his eyes.

"What? Why?" Padme exclaimed. In all her dealings with the Jedi as a politician, she had never heard anything about this.

"It's because of Dooku," Anakin replied bitterly. "Before, the Council would just expel a Jedi who broke the Code. But after everything that's happened, all the damage Dooku and the Separatists have done with the war…the Council feels it may be better to 'contain' Force users who don't follow the Jedi Code, to make sure they don't cause any damage to themselves or to others."

"Contain?" Padme repeated.

"It means imprisonment. Lock those Jedi away on some far off planet where they can't do any harm and they couldn't go anywhere."

"No…no, they couldn't…couldn't you use the Force to escape?" Padme asked, reaching for any possible alternative. Anakin shook his head.

"No. Believe it or not, there are ways to restrict a Jedi from accessing the Force, especially if they perceive that Jedi to be a threat. It's not common procedure, but it is an option they would consider if they thought that Jedi was dangerous enough. It's the way they would deal with Dooku if we ever captured him alive," Anakin answered grimly.

Padme stood there in disbelief, absorbing everything Anakin told her. This was…there were no words to describe how horrible this possibility was. Exile to some distant world merely for disobeying one single rule? She could barely believe the Council would decide this was an acceptable alternative to deal with anyone who broke the Code She could understand taking such precautionary measures for dangerous criminals like Count Dooku. But for someone like Anakin, whose only crime was falling in love?

What had become of the great Jedi Council everyone knew and respected? Master Yoda, Master Windu…had the war changed them so much? Or were they always this cruel and cold hearted, and she simply never realized it before?

"I would do everything in my power to see you again, of course," Anakin continued, "but if they exile me, it would be like being a prisoner for the rest of my life. There would always be someone watching me and checking up on me and I'd been confined to whatever backwater planet they decided to send me to," Anakin replied. Padme shook her head and went over to retrieve a data pad.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked.

"I'm sending a message to Queen Jamillia," Padme replied. "While you are talking to Obi-Wan, I'll be preparing for the worst. If he does decide to tell the Council, we'll leave before their decision. I will never let them take you away from me," she said fiercely, as she typed the message.

"What are you going to tell her?" Anakin asked.

"I will request a meeting with her tonight. I will tell her that we may need to be granted sanctuary. We'd be safe on Naboo," Padme replied.

"But...that would ruin your career," Anakin replied. Padme stood up and walked toward him. She pulled him into a tight hug, before pulling back to look into his eyes.

"I know that my career has always been important to me. And if I've ever made it seem like it's more important than you, then I'm deeply sorry. You are the most important thing to me Ani, and I won't lose you. Hopefully, it won't come to that though. Hopefully, Master Obi-Wan will help us. He's always been so kind to us both," Padme said.

"I know...he's just been acting so strange lately. I don't know what to think," Anakin replied. Padme kissed him softly.

"Go send him a message and see if he'll talk to you tonight. We'll figure this out Ani, one way or another. But no matter what, we'll be together in the end," she told him, as she stroked her fingers through his lengthening blonde hair. He smiled a genuine smile. She always knew how to make him feel better. Anakin sent his message to Obi-Wan and surprisingly, got a response just a few moments later.

"He responded already?" Padme asked, looking up from her desk.

"Yeah. He told me to come over tonight about nine and we could talk," Anakin replied. Padme stood up and took his hands in her own.

"Well, that's a good sign," Padme replied.

"I hope so," Anakin sighed. Padme wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly. Together, the shared a quiet, candle light dinner. After that, the young lovers found themselves caught up in passion's spell again, as they often found themselves when they were together. Once in their bedroom, Anakin closed the window and pulled the curtains shut to ensure their complete privacy. Padme let her eyes roam over his bare torso with appreciation. Padme knew that she was a lucky woman, as she knew how many in the galaxy desired the one plundering her mouth and trailing wet kisses down her neck. Everything about him intoxicated her. Indeed, she knew what could happen if Obi-Wan told their secret, but none of that mattered to her more than being with Anakin.

She gasped in delight, as he cupped her naked breasts once he had rid her of her clothing. In their bedroom was one of the few places that the real Padme got to show herself. Right now, as she lay writhing underneath her gorgeous husband, Senator Amidala was no where to be seen and that was just fine with Padme. She let out a pleasure filled moan, as his considerable length entered her body. Soft coos and cries escaped Padme's lips, as the two rocked together in love's dance. After their powerful climaxes, they held each other close. Padme kissed him softly, as their slick skin slid against one another's. As she watched him head for the fresher to clean up for his meeting with Obi-Wan, she found herself pondering the uncertain times ahead. Obi-Wan and the council had met Senator Amidala numerous times. But if they tried to take him away from her, then they would meet Padme Skywalker and she would not let her husband be taken from her...

_In the next chapter, Obi-Wan and Anakin talk again..._


	4. A Disturbing Point of View

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

AN: Here's chapter 4! Enjoy and let us know what you think!

**Warnings: Rated M for sexual situations, language, and possible violence in the future.**

Forbidden Longing

Chapter 4: A Disturbing Point of View

A collab by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Anakin waited impatiently for Obi-Wan to answer the door of his apartment. To say he was nervous about the upcoming discussion would be an understatement of Hutt-sized proportions. The safety and security of his marriage to Padme, along with his career as a Jedi and quite possibly his very life as Anakin Skywalker rested on the shoulders of the man he came to talk to.

And Obi-Wan wouldn't answer the door.

Was he doing this on purpose? Anakin wondered. Telling him it's all right to talk to him and then leaving Anakin outside to wait while his nervousness increased? Anakin didn't believe his Master would be that petty, but then again, neither did he believe Obi-Wan would ever pretend to be drunk, follow him to Padme's apartment, and then watch while he made love to his wife…until it happened the night before. Perhaps he should start expecting the unexpected from his once predictable former Master.

_What am I doing here?_ Anakin asked himself rhetorically. As much as he wanted to believe otherwise, it wasn't likely Obi-Wan was going to change his mind about telling the Council. Anakin considered Obi-Wan more than just his former Master; he was the second most important person in his life, right behind Padme. He was a mentor and a close friend, almost like a brother. He thought Obi-Wan felt the same. Yet no matter how close the bond between them was, Obi-Wan was still a very strict Jedi Master. He was probably one of the best, or worst, supporters of the Jedi Code around. The question was whether that devotion to the Code was stronger than the friendship he shared with Anakin or vice versa.

Anakin didn't truly believe his Master would bend the rules like that just for him, but it was their only chance at resolving this without Anakin losing his entire career as a Jedi

And there was still the issue of that strange kiss…

Anakin shook away the unsettling thoughts. One thing at a time, he told himself. He had the feeling there was something there that really needed discussing. But Padme took priority first. Once that was settled, maybe Anakin could bring up the question that had been plaguing him all day since the morning.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Obi-Wan answered the door and let him in. Anakin noticed right away that his Master looked slightly more rested and figured that he had gotten some sleep. However, he did spy a half-full glass of Corellian brandy nearby. Apparently Obi-Wan was still enjoying his liquor. _Not a good sign_, he thought to himself. While Obi-Wan did have a taste for such beverages, he wasn't one to drink often. For him to be having a drink so soon after their recent trip to Dex's made Anakin feel rather uneasy about the looming discussion.

This wasn't typical Obi-Wan behavior. He only hoped it was just an odd decision on Obi-Wan's part and not an omen of things to come.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, rather gruffly. Anakin nodded and made his way inside.

Anakin sat down in the chair, while Obi-Wan took a seat on the sofa across from him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master, are you really going to tell the Council about us tomorrow?" Anakin asked.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" Obi-Wan asked harshly.

"Master, we're both really sorry we never told you. But, please try to understand. We fell in love and we were both scared of what it would mean. We tried to fight our feelings, but we couldn't. So, we decided to keep our love a secret. You're like a brother to me Obi-Wan and Padme and I both think so highly of you. We're sorry for hiding it from you," Anakin pleaded.

"So you come to me now, begging me to keep your dirty little secret," Obi-Wan scolded.

Anakin lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Master, but I love her. And I love being a Jedi. I just don't see why I can't have both," Anakin argued. Obi-Wan sneered.

"Aren't we being a little selfish?" Obi-Wan shot back.

"Obi-Wan, haven't you ever been in love?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan looked at him sharply.

_Should I tell him?_ Obi-Wan wondered. How could he not think of his secret dilemma when faced with such a question?

He had little in the way of the experience with matters of the heart. There was Siri Tachi when he was a teenager, but looking back on that experience, Obi-Wan saw that it was merely infatuation; little more than lust born from the raging hormones of youth. It was nothing approaching what most people would call "love".

But there _was_ his attraction to Anakin…

He still wasn't sure what that attraction entailed. Was it love or was it something less substantial? Obi-Wan preferred to think it was the latter. He would be a complete hypocrite if he lectured Anakin on why love was forbidden while harboring an attachment of his own.

However, he was certain his feelings weren't just infatuation. There was a bond there, a mutual respect and trust that he and Siri never had. Not to the extent he and Anakin shared. That was why he needed to choose his words carefully.

"No, I haven't," Obi-Wan said. Anakin was silent as he continued, "However…I have felt the pull of strong attraction to someone. That is why I know what you're going through. Anakin, the Jedi don't expect us to be celibate. We experience the same physical urges as everyone else and we are allowed to satisfy those urges if necessary. Nowhere in the Code does it say that we should remain celibate at all times."

"But as Jedi, we have to remain above personal bias. That is why when or if we do satisfy ourselves with another individual, we must take great care not to form an attachment to them. We cannot allow ourselves to 'fall in love', as the rest of the galaxy claims. A Jedi

must maintain some level of detachment from anyone he chooses to consort with. Your duty as a Jedi should be to the Republic and the Code above all, not to a single woman you could lose at any time. Do you understand what I am saying?" Obi-Wan finished in a stern, measured tone.

The Jedi Master thought his logic was impeccable. Anakin disagreed.

"Oh I see. So it's all right if I use her body to satisfy myself, is that it? But anything more than that, any shred of emotion for her, and suddenly it's wrong? And you say I'm in the wrong here?" Anakin demanded with disgust.

"Anakin, you're not listening!" Obi-Wan exclaimed with exasperation. "You're choosing not to listen to what you know is the truth!"

"And what truth is that? That the Order has lost all touch with reality?"

Obi-Wan nearly let out a sharp retort, but instead he sighed, brushing a hand tiredly over his face.

"You still haven't told me why attachment is so bad. Look around us, Obi-Wan. If it weren't for attachment none of us would be here! How could people exist without love?"

"Anakin…"

"That's what makes us different from animals, Master. The ability to love, to think, to feel whatever we want. If it weren't for that, there would be no Jedi Order in the first place!" Anakin insisted.

"Anakin, I realize what you're saying. Believe me, I really do. I'm well aware of the mechanics behind the creation of most sentient beings," Obi-Wan sighed. "However, you're overlooking one vital thing: most people aren't Jedi."

Obi-Wan let that linger for a moment before he continued.

"We are. As Jedi, we have been chosen for a purpose much greater than ourselves. In order to fulfill that purpose, we must be prepared to let go of some things other people take for granted. You knew this when you accepted Qui-Gon's offer to come with us to Coruscant."

"No, I didn't," Anakin shook his head. "Qui-Gon told me it was a hard life, but I didn't realize it would mean living like some kind of emotionless machine. Believe me, if I'd known becoming a Jedi would require me to sacrifice all my friends and family, I would rather have stayed on Naboo or gone back and freed my mother."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. But Anakin wasn't fazed. He was too frustrated to be intimidated by Obi-Wan's patented stern glare.

"Obi-Wan, you say we've been chosen to serve the galaxy. Maybe you should ask yourself: chosen by whom? The Force or the Council? Because I can't possibly believe the Force would want us to live this way," Anakin stated.

Silence. Obi-Wan was at a loss on what to do. The circumstances were different, but in effect, it was the same old argument he and Anakin had been having for years, and for years before that with Master Qui-Gon. The will of the Force or the will of the Council: which was the correct one to follow? Come to think of it, Obi-Wan still hadn't found a definite answer one way or another.

All he knew was that the Council served the Code and the Code had served the Jedi well. If it really was as inhuman as Anakin claimed, wouldn't the Order have collapsed by now? By Anakin's reasoning, there should be dozens, if not hundreds of Jedi challenging the Code and the rule of the Council. Then again, it wasn't like many other Jedi had a chance to question the rules that bound their lifestyle. Having been trained from infancy, those beliefs and statutes were deeply ingrained in most Padawans by the time they reached adulthood. Only the occasional maverick like Qui-Gon Jinn or Nejaa Halcyon rose to defy the Council more than once. Wasn't that proof enough that the system worked? That Jedi could be content with their lives without partaking in attachment?

Obi-Wan released a deep sigh. They could go in circles about this indefinitely. It was time to get back to the true subject at hand – what to do about Anakin's breach of the Code.

"…We could argue about this forever, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Besides, the Jedi Code is not the subject open for debate right now. Regardless of the morality of the Code, the fact remains that you have broken it. What do you intend to do about it?"

"I'm not going to report it to the Council, if that's what you're wondering," Anakin scoffed.

"Anakin, they have to know about this," Obi-Wan insisted.

"Why? So you don't end up looking like the bad guy for doing it instead? Master, you know what they'll do to me!"

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you entered this illicit relationship with the Senator," Obi-Wan said. The disapproval was clear in his tone and it rankled on Anakin's nerves.

"I did think about it! When Padme and I were married, the worst that could have happened to me was getting expelled from the Order. How was I to know the Council would develop this ridiculous policy of banishing anyone who disagrees with them?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that to you," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh please. You know they would, Obi-Wan," Anakin retorted. "Master Windu hates me, and none of the others like me either, except for Shaak Ti. There's no way I would make it out of that chamber without being exiled and you know it."

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. Much as he hated to admit it, Anakin had a point. His former Padawan was not among the Council's favored Jedi. Even though this breach of the Code on his part was not as bad as say…attacking another Jedi, the Council would still see it as an opportunity to get rid of the most prominent thorn in their side, and bestow quite a punishment on Anakin for all his past transgressions.

Perhaps Obi-Wan could use that to his advantage…

"Anakin, that won't happen. I," he stressed, "won't let if happen, if only you just do what you know is right."

"Leave Padme," Anakin said flatly.

"Yes. Anakin, I know it would hurt, but think of the consequences if you stay together. Not only would you be expelled from the Order and exiled to some distant planet faraway planet, but Padme's political career would be ruined if your secret was exposed, and she would be left heartbroken by your permanent absence in her life. Do you really want to put her through that?"

Inside Obi-Wan grimaced. He had no genuine sympathy for the senator who had driven Anakin into this sordid, tangled dilemma, but he had to appeal to Anakin's supposed 'love' for Amidala in the hopes that it would lead him to a favorable decision.

"I can't do that, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied vehemently. "To leave her would destroy

us both. There would be no point on moving on with our lives if we knew we could never be together again."

"Anakin, you're lives are already about to be destroyed if you insist on staying together. Don't be foolish, Padawan. Make the sensible choice here. Choose the option that you know is right."

On someone else, Obi-Wan's persuasive words might have had the intended effect. But Anakin knew better. How could it be right to abandon the women he loved over a rule that made no sense whatsoever? Couldn't Obi-Wan see? He wasn't happy with the Order. He had never been happy there, because the Jedi were not what he expected them to be at all. How could he sacrifice the best thing in his life for something he didn't believe in? It was Padme who inspired him – her love and her acceptance were what drove him to be a better person, to fight harder than he ever had before she came into his life. Without her, he was nothing.

"I can't do that, Master," Anakin said, quietly but firmly.

Obi-Wan was at a loss on what more to say, until he realized there was only one thing left to barter with. Clearly Anakin would not persuaded by rules and regulations, and the logic behind them. But perhaps he would submit to an appeal made by a friend, if that friend revealed just how much he needed Anakin in his life.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began. "If it's companionship you require…I would be quite willing to help out, if it would draw you away from Amidala."

"What?" Anakin asked, unsure as to what his Master was getting at.

"Anakin, do you recall what I said to you earlier about me knowing what it was like to be attracted to someone?"

"Yeah." He didn't know why, but an odd feeling suddenly took hold in Anakin's stomach.

"Didn't you wonder, if only for a moment, just who that person actually was?"

"Obi-Wan, what exactly are you talking about?" Anakin wasn't in the mood to play game, and that strange feeling inside him was getting stronger. Something wasn't quite right here.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He was deliberately hesitating, trying to delay the revelation that would change his relationship with Anakin forever. He decided to just go ahead and be honest, and throw caution to the wind.

"Anakin…that person is you."

Silence.

"What?" Anakin exclaimed.

"I know how it sounds, but it's true. I don't know why or how it happened after all this time together, but…I have formed an attraction to you."

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin gaped at his former Master. Of all the things he may have expected his Master to say, this was sure as hell not one of them. He was at a complete loss on what to say. How could…how was this possible? It couldn't be. How could the great Obi-Wan Kenobi, perfect Jedi role model, stoic defender of the Jedi Code, have a crush on his own Padawan?

Suddenly that kiss from the night before made a frightening level of sense. Obi-Wan wasn't just playing drunk because of his suspicions about Anakin, he was testing Anakin to see how he responded to that kind of affection from his former Master. It was a safe bet to assume his reaction didn't please his Master. Was that why Obi-Wan followed him? Anakin wondered. Not just because he was suspicious, but because he was also feeling stung by Anakin's casual rejection?

"Anakin," Obi-Wan continued, disregarding the conflict emanating from his Padawan.

"I know it's difficult to believe. I barely believe it myself. But if you try to grasp the situation, you'll realize that this could work out well for both of us."

"What?"

"Anakin, let me help you. You don't need Senator Amidala or her 'love'. If you'll just give me the chance, I know I will be able to help you rid yourself of this unhealthy emotional attachment."

Anakin felt his jaw drop. Was Obi-Wan actually suggesting…? No, that couldn't be. Never in a million years could Obi-Wan Kenobi be suggesting that Anakin have an affair with him.

"Obi-Wan, you can't be serious!"

"Why not? Would it really be so bad? Aren't we already close friends?" Obi-Wan countered.

"Obi-Wan, I don't feel that way about you! I love Padme."

"Friends help each other in their time of need," Obi-Wan said, ignoring Anakin's declaration. "And while my first duty is to the Council and the Jedi Order, I would be quite willing to bend the rules this once, if it would only help you realize what it is you need to do."

"Then why don't you just help Padme and I keep our secret?"

"Because _that_ is something I cannot do. I cannot stand by idly and watch you throw away your life for that woman," Obi-Wan said.

"That woman is the most important person in my life," Anakin replied, causing Obi-Wan to wince. "And if you were really my friend, you wouldn't ask me to give her up for anything!"

"Anakin, I'm giving you a chance to save your career as a Jedi. Don't be foolish enough to pass it up!"

"Obi-Wan," Anakin started, but then reconsidered. "Never mind. I can't do this. I have to get out of here." He started to leave.

"And go where? To the woman who's ruining your life and our friendship?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Obi-Wan –"

"Look at us, Anakin. We're fighting and we're at each other's throats, and it's all because of her. Doesn't that tell you just what kind of damage her influence is capable of doing to us?"

"I'm leaving," Anakin said, ignoring his Master's accusation.

"Fine, but this isn't over. We are going to talk about this again. One way or another, this issue will be settled," Obi-Wan said sternly. Anakin frowned – it almost sounded like a threat.

"Whatever," he remarked. Just before he left, he risked a glance back at his former Master. And what he saw startled him.

Obi-Wan's eyes were smoldering with disapproval and anger, but now there was something new. Mixed with that anger and unwillingness to accept Anakin's situation was what seemed like a hint of lust in his Master's eyes. It was a brief flicker of emotion, almost imperceptible, but it was there.

And that worried him. Suddenly everything had changed. No longer was this just Obi-Wan's usual adherence to the Jedi Code. Now he had a clear and cut reason for why Obi-Wan wanted him to separate from Padme. Anakin sighed as he headed towards his speeder.

What was he going to do?

Anakin arrived home completely dejected. He walked past Threepio without even acknowledging the droid's pleasant greeting. He felt like he was falling into an abyss and the one that had knocked his feet out from under him had been his own Master...his brother. Obi-Wan really couldn't be serious, could he? But the hungry look Obi-Wan had given him, as he left his former Master's apartment in shock was stuck in his mind. He wanted him to leave Padme for more than just the reason that it was against the Code. Obi-Wan wanted him to leave Padme...for him? It was insane...it had to be a nightmare. What would he tell Padme? Could he really tell her that his Master wanted him to leave her for him?

No...not yet. There had to be more than this to the situation. Maybe he misinterpreted his Master's words, hard as that was to believe. Or maybe Obi-Wan was just stressed and not entirely aware of what he was saying. Sure he would come to his senses if Anakin gave him time. It was not like his Master to want to engage in casual sex and certainly not with his former student. Anakin buried his hands in his face and sighed deeply.

"Ani?" Padme called, as she came into the room. She saw him sitting on the sofa with his face buried in his hands and immediately knew that things had not gone well at all.

"What did he say?" she asked, as she sat down next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly. Anakin resisted the urge to laugh bitterly.

'_Well, let's see. How can I say this, my love? My Master wishes for me to leave you and then he wants me to let him fuck me for his own pleasure!' _

Anakin screamed inside.

"He wanted me to leave you. I told him I could never do that. I told him to do so would destroy us both," Anakin said.

"What did he say to that?" she asked. Anakin scoffed.

"He doesn't care! He doesn't understand, Padme, because he's never been in love," Anakin replied.

"Is he going to tell the Council?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. He said he wants us to talk again before deciding anything. He's been acting so strange lately," Anakin told her, not letting on at just how strange Obi-Wan was really acting. She clasped his hands in her own.

"We'll figure this out sweetheart," she assured him.

"Padme, I think I should resign my position as a Jedi," Anakin stated suddenly. He hated to bring that up again given Padme's reaction to it, but it was a clear way to get out of their dilemma and still be together. In fact, it was looking more and more like the only way.

"Ani, I thought we agreed that it would only be a last resort. Only if the Council threatens to exile you," Padme replied.

"I want to leave. I'm not happy there, Padme. I don't fit in at the Temple. No one trusts me or even likes me all that much save for very few. And now Obi-Wan is against me too," Anakin replied.

"Ani, I know that you're frustrated. But I also know that you love being a Jedi and that you're very good at it," Padme tried to reason with him.

"No Padme, I'm not just frustrated. I'm not a little boy and I know what I want!" Anakin said angrily. Padme touched his arm, trying to quell his anger.

"I know you're not a little boy, Ani. I just don't want you to have to give up being a Jedi for me," she replied.

"But I would, in a second," he told her. She gave him a gentle smile.

"I know you would my love, and that makes me feel really good inside," she replied, as she leaned up and kissed him softly. Anakin snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deeper kiss. Once the passionate embrace broke, Padme's eyes fluttered open and brown met blue.

"I definitely know that you're not a little boy anymore. I've known since the moment you walked back into my life," Padme told him. He cocked his head to the side playfully.

"That's not what you said that day. You insisted that I would always be that little boy you knew on Tatooine," he replied. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Purely a defense mechanism, my love. You had me the moment you held me in that gaze of yours," Padme replied. Anakin returned her contagious smile. He could never stay angry at her for very long. Sometimes, she just didn't understand his frustrations because she wasn't a Jedi. He knew that she only wanted him to do what she thought was best for him. He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Ani, are you sure there's nothing else wrong?" she asked. He hated lying to her, but he couldn't tell her about what Obi-Wan really wanted tonight. Not yet anyway...not until he knew what exactly was going on with his Master, because he refused to believe that his Master really wanted to have sex with him.

'_You're in denial,' _a nasty little voice whispered in the back of his mind. He gave her a half-smile.

"I'm sure angel," he replied, as he lifted her into his arms and kissed her again. Padme parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss, as she ran her fingers through his thick hair. Once in their bedroom, Anakin set her down on her feet so he could undress her. Their desire for each other grew intense and they undressed each other desperately, as their mouths clashed in passionate, hard kisses. They tumbled to the bed, hands and lips caressing and tasting everywhere.

"Love me, Ani, love me," she pleaded.

"Padme," Anakin rasped, as he took one of her dusky nipples in his mouth and suckled. She splayed her knees out, arching toward him.

"Uuuunnhh..." Padme moaned, as his length teased her entrance. He slid inside her and they both moaned in ecstasy, as they became one. Anakin pulled his shaft out of her entrance and then eased back in. He began a slow, yet sensually arousing pace. Padme moaned in concert with the soft thrusts, as her hands explored his back.

"I love you Ani...oh...so much!" Padme cried, as he made sweet love to her.

"I...love...you too, angel," he panted, as he slowly increased his pace. Padme lifted her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist and he took her harder, pumping in and out of her rapidly. Padme felt that familiar heat building in her, as he expertly coaxed her climax from her. She panted as he thrust and buried himself inside her.

"Ani...I'm going to...oooooh!" Padme cried out, as her orgasm hit. He held her, as she quaked and clenched around him. Her own coming triggered his own, as he released his hot seed inside her. His release finished and he collapsed beside his beautiful wife. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping them protectively around her petite form.

"I'll never leave you...never. No matter what," he said, as he kissed her softly.

"And I'll never let you be taken from me," she replied, as she snuggled deeper into his arms. Entwined together, husband and wife slowly drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Deception

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. We just play here, because it's fun.

AN: Here's chapter 5! Thanks for the great reviews!

**Warnings: Rated M for sexual situations, language, and possible violence in the future.**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. You have been warned.**

Forbidden Longing

Chapter 5: Deception

A collab by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Obi-Wan gulped down the rest of his brandy and slammed the glass down angrily. To say he was frustrated would be an understatement.

How had his plan gone so wrong? The meeting had been a disaster. He had hoped he would be able to persuade Anakin to give up that foolish attachment to the Senator, or at least to relinquish himself over to judgment by the Council, where Obi-Wan could protect him. Instead Anakin was more determined than ever now to stick by his precious Senator Amidala.

Worse, he knew now about Obi-Wan's attraction to him. Obi-Wan felt exposed and awkward revealing his true feelings to Anakin like that, yet he'd done it in the hopes that it would at least get Anakin to reconsider the issue from a different perspective. But he hadn't. Obi-Wan had trusted him with his most personal secret, had suggested a course of action that might very well benefit both of them, and his former Padawan had virtually spat in his face. Anakin didn't want his help; not in the way Obi-Wan was willing to give him. And the worst part was Obi-Wan had no idea what to do next.

What could he do to remedy this entire mess? He wasn't willing to budge on his stance and neither was Anakin. Unless something changed soon, Obi-Wan would have no choice but to turn the matter over to the Jedi Council against his Padawan's expressed wishes. It was not a task Obi-Wan was looking forward to in the slightest.

But what other solution was there? He couldn't allow Anakin to get away with breaking the Code like that. He certainly couldn't allow him to remain under Senator Amidala's influence. The woman had already done enough damage to Anakin's position as a Jedi. She had taught him things Jedi were barred from learning about for a reason and seduced him away from the noble life of a Jedi Knight. And for what? For a fling that would probably end the next year once the passion between them died down? Didn't Anakin see that there was no future in what he had with Amidala?

Suddenly, Obi-Wan realized what he was doing. _Hmm…I sound like a jealous boyfriend_, he mused. Was he letting his emotions get the better of him?

Briefly, he wondered if he was being too hard on Anakin. Was it possible Anakin was right, and that the "love" he claimed to share with Padme was something Obi-Wan should not interfere with?

_No_, a part of him fought back mentally. It was Anakin who was being unreasonable! _You've done everything a Jedi should. It's Anakin who's refusing to listen to reason. All because of that petty excuse for a senator._

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. There it was again: the same little voice that whispered to him so increasingly over the past few weeks. He had no illusions that it was anything more than his own feelings and frustration with the events going on around him. Yet, he could not deny that the voice was starting to grow more insistent as time went by. This mess with Anakin and Amidala wasn't going to help things either.

The Jedi Master shook his head. He wasn't going to resolve this tonight. It would probably better if he got some rest. He gulped down another shot of brandy, before stumbling to his bed where he laid down. Soon, Obi-Wan drifted into a restless sleep.

------

_The feel of a muscular pair of arms around him gradually arose to his senses. Once again, Obi-Wan Kenobi found himself in that odd state of unconsciousness where one's dreams took hold. And just as in the previous occurrence, he wasn't alone. _

_Anakin was with him. _

_Obi-Wan gripped the sandy blond locks as his former Padawan held onto him. Just as before, Anakin was kissing him with a passion Obi-Wan had never experienced before from his best friend. Anakin's tongue clashed fiercely with his own, and to his surprise, Obi-Wan found himself reciprocating just as eagerly. _

_Both men were shirtless, their heavy Jedi robes and inner tunics lying by the wayside. Their hands roamed over their bare torsos with ravenous intent. Oddly enough, Obi-Wan didn't feel like he was violating any part of the Jedi Code. That last bit of control preventing him from crossing into attachment was still there, and from what he sensed, so was the case for Anakin as well. If anything, his Padawan seemed immensely relieved he was able to do this without the strings involved in attachment. His every movement blazed with an excitement completely unknown to Obi-Wan. No longer was this the brooding young boy he knew for so long. This was a man liberated from the inner turmoil that haunted him for so long. And now that he was free to explore, Obi-Wan had no intention of denying him what they both wanted so badly. _

_They kissed until they both began to feel faint from a lack of air. They finally pulled back from each other gasping for breath. _

"_That was quite some kiss, my friend. You must have been waiting to do that since this morning's sparring session," Obi-Wan said, breathing raggedly as he inhaled oxygen into his lungs. _

"_Oh, please. You know you wanted it just as badly," Anakin remarked with his trademark smirk. He noticed his Master's eyes drawn to the bulge in his pants. _

"_You sure you're ready for this part, Master?" Anakin inquired slyly. _

"_Haven't I told you before, Anakin? A Jedi knows no fear," Obi-Wan declared. _

_Anakin grinned. Obi-Wan knew the reason why. Such a bold statement, coming from his former Master of all people! It was the last thing anyone would expect, but damn if he didn't mean it fully at this moment. Well, if that was what Obi-Wan wanted, that was what Obi-Wan would get. He wasted little time in removing his boots and his dark trousers. Obi-Wan's eyes went wide when he glimpsed Anakin's erect manhood for the first time. _

"_Well, Master, what do you think?" Anakin asked. _

_Obi-Wan resisted the urge to make a comment about Anakin's status as the 'Chosen One'. "I think it's a miracle the ladies aren't lining up in the Temple for a chance at that thing."_

"_Who said they weren't?" Anakin quipped, causing Obi-Wan to raise an eyebrow. But then Anakin guided Obi-Wan's lips into his for a brief kiss. _

"_But it doesn't matter. Why would I want them when I can have you, no strings attached?" Anakin smiled. _

_Their lips met in another sweltering kiss. Obi-Wan's tongue danced with his Padawan's as Anakin helped him remove the last of his own Jedi garments. He was now fully exposed before his best friend and newfound lover, and Anakin wasted little time in reaching for the hardness situated between Obi-Wan's legs. _

"_Not so bad yourself, Master Kenobi," Anakin said heavily. He gripped the engorged organ firmly in his gloved right hand. He soon began to stroke it at a steady pace as he traded a fervent kiss with his Master. Meanwhile, not to be outdone by his Padawan's boldness, Obi-Wan took hold of Anakin's sex and began fondling it just as eagerly. He lay back on the bed, his body pinned by Anakin's, as they immersed themselves fully in the smoldering lust that lay restrained inside them for far too long._

_Their expressions told of immeasurable pleasure as they guided one another towards a mutually satisfying conclusion. _

_Anakin was the first to reach that plateau. Straddling Obi-Wan's hips, his body rocked back and his eyes scrunched shut as he released his essence over his Master's well-toned body. Obi-Wan continued to pump Anakin's member until his Padawan grabbed his wrist tightly, urging him to stop. His body covered with a fine sheen of sweat, Anakin lowered his mouth to Obi-Wan's. _

"_That was quite impressive, Master," Anakin grinned. _

"_Indeed. From my end as well," Obi-Wan smiled back. _

"_Of course, you know – we're not done yet," his Padawan said with an impish smile. _

_Now it was Anakin's turn to please his Master. He gripped the older man's shaft much as Obi-Wan had his, giving it a series of slow, exquisitely pleasurable strokes. And when the Jedi Master was least expecting it, Anakin took him into his mouth. _

_Obi-Wan gasped as Anakin began to pleasure him orally. Words failed to describe the feeling of Anakin's lips around his hardened member. His mouth was warm and delightfully welcoming, taking Obi-Wan into a world of sensations he had never felt before. Anakin soon began to bob as he sucked on his Master's engorged sex. It was heaven and Obi-Wan was enjoying every moment of it. _

_While his mouth worked its magic on Obi-Wan, Anakin held the base of Obi-Wan's shaft, stroking the hardened flesh while his fingers played with Obi-Wan's sac. It wasn't long until Anakin's Master felt the eruption building inside him. Anakin sensed it too. His movements became more hurried as he licked and stroked his Master towards a rapidly approaching climax. _

_When it finally arrived, the orgasm struck Obi-Wan with exhilarating force. His body writhed on as he released the tension flowing through his body under his Padawan's wonderful ministrations._

_Anakin settled next to Obi-Wan on the bed. He idly stroked his Master's muscular chest with his gloved hand, which still contained evidence of the older man's powerful climax. Obi-Wan draped an arm around him, and he laid his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder as the two Jedi Knights surrendered to a blissful slumber._

_------_

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open as he awoke from the powerful vision. He sat up in a daze almost expecting to find Anakin lying there next to him. To his disappointment, a look around the room showed him he was alone in his apartment.

That was…words were not enough to describe the intensity of that dream. And to think he had once told Anakin that Jedi didn't dream; that dreams were childish things Jedi Knights should not concern themselves about. What a fool he'd been. This was no insignificant loss of control on his part. It was an incredible experience unlike anything he had felt before! And 'childish' was not at the word to describe what he'd seen in that powerfully vivid fantasy.

Obi-Wan looked down at his Jedi robes. They were sticky with perspiration. His body was absolutely covered in sweat from the experience. Indeed, his heartbeat was still racing in his chest from it. It was so incredibly vivid! So lifelike and detailed.

Such a tantalizing dream…and what a vision of what could be his!

If this was the fantasy, Obi-Wan could only imagine what the reality would be like. How it would feel to hold Anakin in his arms…to touch his lean form all over as they gave in to their most primal desires. And the best part was, even in the midst of such an intense sensual experience, Obi-Wan still didn't forget his true nature. He was a Jedi, and just like a Jedi, he wouldn't let something as deceptive as love pull him away from his duties. Unlike a certain someone, Obi-Wan could control his emotions.

On the other hand, wasn't that one of the things Obi-Wan admired about Anakin? How passionately his former Padawan pursued his causes regardless of Obi-Wan's or the Council's opinion? It wasn't in Anakin's nature to be mild, just as it wasn't in Obi-Wan's to be overly aggressive. How perfect they would be for each other, if only Anakin would give him a chance.

But…Anakin would rather be with Padme…

His mood soured as he recalled the outcome of their argument that night. His meeting with Anakin had not gone as he had planned at all. Obi-Wan wanted to succeed in talking Anakin into leaving Padme. But Anakin's blasted stubbornness ruined everything. He argued endlessly about how much he needed _her_ and how much he _loved_ her, and to hell with Obi-Wan or anybody else thought! To hell with Obi-Wan's own feelings!

Obi-Wan didn't like this feeling of rejection...not one bit. Anakin had argued with him and rejected him, in favor of running home to his little girlfriend.

The image of them together in bed haunted him. It tortured Obi-Wan to recall the look of absolute ecstasy on his former apprentice's face, because he knew it wasn't he who made Anakin feel that way. Damn that meddlesome senator. By what right dare she seduce his old apprentice away from him?

If only it weren't for Amidala…the image of him and Anakin together wouldn't be just a dream. It would be a reality. He would be able to spend the night with Anakin in his bed, showing him why he didn't need that woman and comforting him.

_Damn her to Sith hell!_ Obi-Wan thought in fury, clenching his fist in anger at the 'illustrious' Senator Amidala. She had stolen Anakin from him! It was _her_ fault that Anakin rejected him. And he wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze.

Suddenly, he gasped as he realized what he was doing. Was he really jealous of Padme for being the object of Anakin's desires? And was he really that desperate to get Anakin's attention that he was already thinking, no…_dreaming_ of having his own Padawan in his bed? But even as he instinctively moved to deny it, he realized there was no point. It was true. He _was_ attracted to Anakin Skywalker and he _was_ jealous of Amidala for having the one thing Obi-Wan didn't. The one thing he so badly desired.

And then, a most peculiar thought struck him. Just how far would Anakin go to protect his precious Padme? That dark voice in the back of his mind, which had been more prominent lately, spoke to him again with its tempting words.

_Perhaps it_'_s time to test that theory. If Anakin wants his dirty little secret kept and wants his pretty little wife to remain safe, then he must do what you ask. Make him submit to you. Show him that you are still his Master and he cannot just toss you aside! Take control..._the voice ranted. These were not the thoughts of a Jedi, Obi-Wan knew, and yet he found them overwhelmingly difficult to resist.

He was tired of being the perfect Jedi. He was tired of following the rules to the letter, of always being expected to bend to the Council's whim like some trained pet or droid. While he did believe in the Jedi Code, perhaps Anakin was right. Perhaps some aspects of it were not a good ideology to apply strictly to one's life…

Just not in the way Anakin himself believed.

And would it really be so bad for Obi-Wan to demonstrate the control he still possessed as a Master? Didn't Anakin owe him for everything he had done for him? If Anakin expected him to keep quiet about such a large transgression against the Order, then perhaps it was only fair for Obi-Wan to claim what was rightfully his.

Obi-Wan settled back in an attempt to get back to sleep. Had anyone else been present in the room, they would have seen an unsettling smile grace the Jedi Master's face. He and Anakin would speak tomorrow, and they would resolve this. One way or another…

------

The next day, after her Senate session, Padme had decided to take things into her own hands. Anakin was at the Temple today, making some much needed upgrades to his star fighter with Artoo's help. Padme had Captain Typho fly her to the apartment building where Obi-Wan lived.

------

When Obi-Wan answered his door, the last person he expected to see standing there was Padme Amidala. Padme resisted the urge to shiver under Obi-Wan's cold stare.

"Afternoon Senator," Obi-Wan greeted. _Senator_, Padme frowned. No smile or polite "milady." Anakin had been right. Obi-Wan was acting very strangely.

"May I come in, Master Kenobi?" she asked. He said nothing, but stepped aside to allow her to pass.

"I assume that you are here to talk about Anakin," Obi-Wan said, getting straight to the point.

"Master Kenobi, I know that you are very angry with both Anakin and I. We both are truly sorry that we lied to you. But we love each other deeply and we didn't know what else to do," Padme explained.

"What in blazes were you thinking, Senator! I expect rash, stupid behavior from Anakin, but I believed you were more level headed than that! I would have never suspected that you would seduce Anakin like this," Obi-Wan accused.

"Master Kenobi, I did NOT seduce Anakin! We fell in love," Padme replied.

"I told Anakin never to trust a politician, but he never listens to me," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, I know that you are concerned about Anakin getting hurt, but I assure you that I love him more than anything. If I had to choose between my career and Anakin, I would choose Ani in a heartbeat," Padme said passionately.

"Yes, he has informed me that he would choose you over the Jedi," Obi-Wan sneered.

"Obi-Wan, I know Ani can do both. I know he can be a good husband and a good Jedi. He's already been doing both," Padme pleaded.

"I already told Anakin that I could not keep this from the Council," Obi-Wan replied, as he turned away from her to pour a drink.

"But you could trick Anakin into thinking you were drunk and follow him. You could watch us in our most private moments together," Padme accused. Obi-Wan winced, as the brandy slid down his throat. It seemed that Anakin had told her about that, but it also seemed that she was none the wiser to Obi-Wan's own attraction to her husband.

_Yes Senator, I watched you take Anakin into your bed and fuck with him. It seems that we have a great deal in common, seeing as we both want the same thing_, Obi-Wan thought silently.

"I had been suspicious of Anakin for some time now. I was only doing my duty as a Jedi when I followed him. Believe me, I never expected to see him take you to bed," Obi-Wan replied. Padme took a deep breath.

"Obi-Wan, I assure you that what Anakin and I have together is not just some meaningless affair. I would have never entered into marriage with him, unless I knew he was going to be the only man I would ever love. And he is. The war has been hard on our marriage, but our love for each other has only grown and I know it will continue to do so. All we ask is that is that you help us. When I married Anakin, I put love above duty for the first time in my life. Can't you put friendship above duty this once Obi-Wan?" Padme asked. Obi-Wan was silent, contemplating his response. The voice in the back of his mind chose to speak to him once again.

_Maybe you could keep their little secret...for a price of course. Deceiving the Senator would be easy enough. Let her have him too...as long as Anakin gives you what you want. Hold her life over his head...and he'll do whatever you want. She'll never have to know...and you can have him too. Think about it...it's the perfect plan. Think about how much you want to kiss him...how much you want to touch him...how much you want to be inside him..._the voice ranted.

Obi-Wan thought again for a moment. Could it be that easy? It was certainly a more attractive option than simply turning them over to the Council. If he did that, he would never have a chance with Anakin. But if he deceived the Senator into believing that he would keep their secret, he would have leverage over Anakin. It would simply be a small price for Anakin to pay if he wanted to stay with his precious Senator. Yes, it was a more perfect plan that he could have imagined. Part of him was screaming to him, saying how wrong it was to do what he was going to do. But if Anakin could break the Code and marry Padme, then he could break a few rules as well to get what he wanted. Obi-Wan turned to her and faked a smile.

"I can tell how much you love him. You must forgive me, Padme...but I wasn't sure of your true feelings until now. I know how Anakin feels for you and if you truly make him happy...then I will help you both by keeping your secret," Obi-Wan said. Padme gasped.

"You...you will?" she asked hesitantly. He smiled.

"Yes, I do apologize for being so harsh. But you must understand that I've only ever tried to what's best for Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"I know you have and I thank you for that, Obi-Wan. Ani will be so happy," Padme said, as she hugged him. Obi-Wan fought the sudden urge he had to snap her pretty little neck.

"I know he will be. I have business to attend to at the Temple tomorrow, but why don't you have him come by tomorrow evening and we can talk then," Obi-Wan suggested.

"I will, he'll be eager to thank you. Thank you so much Obi-Wan," she said, as he led her to the door.

_Oh, and he will thank me, _Obi-Wan thought to himself with the mental equivalent of a smirk.

"Good evening, Padme," Obi-Wan said, as he ushered her out politely and closed the door.

------

As Padme entered the bedroom she shared with her young husband, she heard the shower running in the fresher. She knew Anakin was probably cleaning up after a day of working on his star fighter. She heard the shower turn off and her husband soon came out of the fresher clad in a towel, while she was undressing from her senatorial gown. She smiled at him, as she let her hair down. He smiled back at her, before closing their distance and kissing her tenderly. She smiled and eyed his exposed body appreciatively.

"Ani, I have wonderful news," she said.

"What is it?" he asked, curiously.

"I went and talked to Obi-Wan today," she said.

"You...you did?" he asked nervously. She nodded.

"At first, he was very cold to me. I explained to him that I love you just as much as you love me. I think he thought I was taking advantage of you," Padme replied.

"And he doesn't now?" Anakin asked. Padme shook her head.

"No, I think I convinced him that what we have is real. He apologized to me and told me that he only wanted what was best for you. He's going to keep our secret, Ani," she said, with excitement.

"He...he is!" Anakin exclaimed. She nodded and hugged him tightly.

_But what about all that stuff about his attraction to me?_ Anakin thought with confusionHad Obi-Wan come to his senses? Perhaps it had been the alcohol talking last night when he and Anakin spoke.

"Isn't it wonderful, Ani?" Padme asked. Anakin shrugged away his uncertain thoughts. He smiled as her beautiful face lit up with happiness.

"It is angel, it really is. I'll have to go thank him," Anakin replied.

"He told me to tell you to come by tomorrow night so you two could talk. He sounded like he wanted to apologize," Padme replied.

"That's wonderful. I love you so much Padme," Anakin smiled at her, as he caressed her face. Padme felt herself melting under his handsome gaze. She snaked her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him.

"I love you too Ani," Padme replied, as their lips met in a searing kiss. Padme's hands traveled over his bare torso and with a gentle tug, his towel fell to the floor. She was already partially undressed and Anakin quickly stripped away her undergarments. They tumbled back onto their bed and Anakin settled himself between her legs, while kissing her neck. His lips moved down her neck in open mouth kisses and affection nips. As he traveled lower, Padme arched her back in anticipation. His mouth closed over her right breast and he gently suckled the supple flesh.

"Oh Ani!" she cried, as her fingers flew into his hair. Anakin kissed his way over to her other breast, mirroring his ministrations on this one. Padme's passionate cries filled the air around them, as their need for each other became painfully clear in the lower regions of their bodies. Padme arched her hips toward him, her liquid heat calling to his erect, considerable length. Padme moaned in ecstasy, as his long, heated column of flesh slid inside her tight, slick core.

They rocked together, their bodies pressed against one another's tightly as they made passionate love. Their bodies moved together, as they gave and took pleasure from each other's trembling forms. Their cries and moans became louder and desperate, as they neared their climaxes. Anakin coaxed her climax from her and she cried his name, as she came around him. She clenched and quivered around his pulsing shaft, coaxing his own powerful climax from him. His hot essence filled her in lengthy spurts as he came mere moments after her. They collapsed to the bed, still thoroughly entwined together. Soft kisses and caresses continued, as they lay sated in each other's arms, bathing in the afterglow...


	6. Blackmail

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 6! Thanks for all the great reviews!

**Warnings: Rated M for sexual situations, language, and possible violence in the future.**

Forbidden Longing

Chapter 6: Blackmail

The next evening, Anakin arrived at his former Master's apartment. He was in good spirits and had been so since Padme told him about her conversation with Obi-Wan.

He was still surprised that Obi-Wan had agreed to keep the secret he and Padme guarded so vigilantly. It wasn't necessarily that he distrusted Obi-Wan, per se, although his actions had been unsettling as of late. The reason was simply that Obi-Wan was a very by-the-book type of Jedi. He hated taking risks and he hated going against the Code. Anakin knew how his Master felt about attachment and he certainly knew the negative opinion Obi-Wan held of politicians in general. That difference in beliefs had been a main source of strife between them for years now. Anakin had no reason to believe that would change anytime soon, which was why he was downright shocked when Padme informed him that Obi-Wan seemingly had a change of heart.

It was still odd for him, to picture the straight-laced Obi-Wan going against the Code this way. However, he'd had an entire day now to get used to the idea, and he had to admit it gave him a profound sense of happiness he often lacked in his life. Perhaps this was proof that his Master loved him; that underneath it all, Obi-Wan genuinely valued his companionship over the rules and regulations of the Order. Anakin often wondered whether his Master would be able to choose between their friendship and the Jedi if Anakin ever needed him to. It seemed now he finally had his answer. Despite the strictness of the Jedi Code, Obi-Wan had chosen to protect his former Padawan from the Council's prying eyes. He truly wanted was best for him, not as a Jedi Master, but as a close and personal friend.

Anakin was touched. Obi-Wan truly cared for him, just as he cared for Obi-Wan almost like a brother. And so he was happier than he had been in months. He was greatly looking forward to thanking Obi-Wan for his generosity. For once, it seemed things might actually be peaceful between them.

The same could not be said about Padme. When Anakin's wife returned to him after her meeting at the Senate, she had more than a few choice words for him. She had been furious that Anakin did not tell Obi-Wan of their marriage. It was a bit disconcerting, since Padme was usually the one determined to keep their relationship a secret. But now they needed Obi-Wan's help and Anakin lying to him further was not going to help their cause. On the contrary, keeping him in the dark about their full relationship status might have only made things worse had Padme not intervened, and she audibly let Anakin known as such.

Padme was usually a mild person. She was patient and understanding, and she rarely lost her temper. But whenever she did, she _really_ lost it. It was like she transformed into a brunette storm of Nabooan rage. Yet another reason Anakin was happy to pay this visit to Obi-Wan. His former Master he could handle. An angry wife who knew her way with a blaster was a whole other story.

He smiled wryly as his former Master answered the door.

"Master," Anakin greeted cheerfully.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan greeted, as he stepped aside, allowing Anakin to come in, before the door slid shut behind him. As Anakin's back was him, Obi-Wan regarded him with predatory eyes. He thought back to his encounter with Senator Amidala that very morning.

* * *

_Obi-Wan strode the halls of the enormous Senate building. He had been there for most of the morning following a meeting of the Senate, at the behest of the Jedi Council. The Council had recently been sensing some unusual stirrings in the government body of the Republic, and as one of the most renowned Jedi Masters, they requested that Obi-Wan look in on today's session. Obi-Wan hated politicians, especially given the latest problem his former Padawan had handed him, but he knew the Council's 'request' was more of a thinly veiled order. The session lasted for nearly three dreadfully boring hours, until at last Obi-Wan was free to go. Needless to say, he was just glad to finally get out of there._

_Unfortunately, his already sour mood was about to fall a step lower. Up ahead, heading exactly in his direction, was Senator Amidala and her contingent of bodyguards and handmaidens. _

"_Obi-Wan?" Padme recognized him when they were a few meters away. _

_Obi-Wan sighed. He'd hoped she would have enough sense to ignore him given the circumstances, but the stupid woman couldn't even do that. He groaned irritably to himself. _

"_Senator," he greeted her formally. He threw a glance at her Head of Security. "Captain Typho."_

"_Master Kenobi," Typho nodded back. _

_Padme and Obi-Wan traded a heavy look. The handmaidens and bodyguards stared at them curiously, wondering if they were missing something. _

"_Milady…would you and Master Kenobi like to confer in private?" Typho inquired, not oblivious to the tension between them. _

"_Yes please. Thank you, Captain. I'll only be a moment," Padme replied. With a wave of her hand she dismissed her entourage. They proceeded further down the hall until they were out of hearing range. Obi-Wan and Padme walked over to an isolated area of the corridor, just in case there were any prying eyes or ears. _

"_What can I do for you, Senator?" Obi-Wan asked. _

_Padme frowned at the stiffness in his tone. "Obi-Wan, are you all right?_

_Obi-Wan nearly rolled his eyes at her foolish concern. "Senator, let's cut right to the chase. What do you want?"_

"_What do I want? Aren't we both here to talk about the same thing?" Padme asked, taken aback. Where was this coming from? Did she catch Obi-Wan at a bad time or was there something else that was troubling him? Something related to her marriage with Anakin? _

"_I take it you mean Anakin?"_

"_Of course. Obi-Wan, what is going on?" Padme asked. "I thought we agreed that there was no harm in keeping our marriage secret?"_

"_Your marriage? Ah yes, your marriage" Obi-Wan repeated. Was it Padme's imagination or did she detect a hint of sarcasm in his voice?_

"_Obi-Wan?"_

"_I'm just curious as to why Anakin felt compelled not to tell me about the full nature of your relationship," Obi-Wan stated. _

"_What?" _

_Obi-Wan recalled the conversation with the Senator the day before. Padme had vigorously defended her relationship with Anakin, pleading to him not to go to the Council with their secret. Unbeknownst to her, she had thrown a whirlwind into Obi-Wan's line of thinking when she mentioned oh so casually that Anakin was her **husband**. For as close as she and his Padawan appeared to be, Obi-Wan had no suspicion they were actually husband and wife. _

**_Husband?_** _The Jedi Master had thought in shock. Anakin was her husband? How could he have been completely unaware of such a massive deception right beneath his very nose? Was that he that blind as to the doings in his Padawan's personal life? And then, his thoughts turned to anger at his former apprentice. How dare Anakin keep a secret like that? How dare he not tell him the true nature of his consorting with the Senator, even when Obi-Wan interrogated him about that very relationship? Eventually, the anger faded to a certain extent. But the bitter sense of resentment remained. _

"_I didn't know you and Anakin were married," Obi-Wan spoke in a carefully measured tone._

_Padme gave him a puzzled look. "Anakin didn't tell you?"_

"_No, he didn't," Obi-Wan said shortly. Padme winced at the slightest bit of frostiness in her tone. Obi-Wan may have agreed to keep their secret, but it was obvious he was still a little upset about being lied to, twice, by his former Padawan. _

"_I'm sorry. I just assumed Anakin would have told you," Padme apologized. _

"_Well, it does complicate things," Obi-Wan said._

"_A lot?" Padme asked, suddenly nervous. _

"_No. Not really," Obi-Wan shook his head. Padme sighed in relief. For a moment, she was almost worried Obi-Wan would change his mind._

"_It's just…hard to accept that Anakin would lie to me like that," the Jedi Master continued. "I raised that boy for ten years. I looked out for him and taught him everything I knew. I thought he trusted me," he said, putting a note of considerable hurt in his tone. _

"_Obi-Wan, he does trust you," Padme insisted, giving him a sympathetic glance. Obi-Wan looked at her doubtfully. _

"_Obi-Wan, please understand. I know this looks bad, but this marriage was not a rash decision on Anakin's part. It was one made out of love. Love and commitment," Padme declared. _

"_So it would seem," Obi-Wan said simply. Padme sighed. _

"_Obi-Wan, you're wrong about Anakin not trusting you. If there's some reason as to why he didn't tell you of our marriage, it's precisely because he was afraid to lose that trust. Obi-Wan, you have no idea how much Anakin longs for your approval," Padme said. _

"_Really?" Obi-Wan asked, giving her an intrigued look._

"_Of course. He loves you, Master Kenobi. You're the closest thing he has to a father. That's why he needs you to accept him the way he is. He can't bear the thought of disappointing you," Padme explained. _

"_I see." So Anakin longed for his approval? Obi-Wan thought. That could prove useful indeed. If Anakin was do desperate for his acceptance, then his next course of action of not at all unreasonable. Anakin would have his acceptance, so long as remembered to whom he owed his very life. _

* * *

"Master, I just wanted to come tell you how much it means to me that you're going to keep our secret. Thank you Obi-Wan, this means everything to me," Anakin said, the gratitude evident in his voice. Obi-Wan snapped back to the present.

"You're welcome Anakin. Now, sit down and we'll discuss what you are going to for me," he replied. Anakin's brows knitted in confusion.

"Master?" Anakin asked. Had he heard that right?

Obi-Wan gave him a pointed look. "You don't really think I'm going to keep your dirty little secret without receiving something in return, do you?" he asked.

"Master, I..." Anakin began, but Obi-Wan cut him off.

"Sit down Anakin!" Obi-Wan half growled, alarming Anakin. The younger man did as he was told, eyes wide as Obi-Wan slowly paced back and forth in front of him. It was unsettling, to say the least. He'd seen a Nexu do the same thing to its prey. He hoped he wasn't in the same position as the prey here.

"Master, what's going on? You told Padme..." Anakin was cut off again.

"I told the Senator what she wanted to hear. I will keep your secret Anakin, but you will do what I want in return," Obi-Wan replied.

"What do you want?" Anakin asked timidly.

"You," Obi-Wan answered.

"What?" Anakin exclaimed.

"You heard me Anakin. I want you," Obi-Wan replied.

"Master, I don't under..." Anakin was again cut off.

"Shut up Anakin," Obi-Wan ordered. Anakin was taken aback at the harshness in his tone. He was silent as the older man continued.

"If you want to stay with your pretty little wife, then you will do as I ask," Obi-Wan said.

"But what about the things you told Padme?" Anakin questioned. What in the blazes was going on here? How could all this be coming from Obi-Wan? The man clearly wasn't drinking this time around, which begged the question: was his Master losing his mind?

"Deceiving the Senator was easy enough. If she insists on having you, then I will have you as well," Obi-Wan said, as he sat down beside the younger man. He placed a hand on Anakin's knee and slowly stroked his way up Anakin's thigh. The younger Jedi jumped up, startled by Obi-Wan's touch. No one but Padme had ever touched him like that.

"You can't be serious! I'm married! I'm going to tell Padme how you've lied to her and what you just tried to do!" Anakin announced. It was then that he heard something that shocked him to the core; something he never would have imagined coming from his former Master.

"Walk out that door young one, and I promise you, Padme will die," Obi-Wan said. Anakin froze and turned around.

"Maybe not today or tomorrow, but one day soon. Imagine the next time you are attending to business at the Temple. Padme has just arrived home from a long day at the Senate. She is on her veranda, looking at a datapad. Suddenly, her airway begins to get tight and she can no longer breathe. In a blinding moment of excruciating pain, her neck snaps and her body falls to the floor, dead," Obi-Wan said.

"You...you wouldn't. You couldn't kill her. It's murder!" Anakin cried in disbelief. His eyes shone with horror as he gaped at the man he had considered one of his closest friends. What had happened to Obi-Wan? How could this be the same man who raised him and trained him as a Jedi for twelve long years? And how could he stand here and threaten to murder the one person Anakin loved more than anything?

"Oh, I could very easily do just what I said. In fact, I had to restrain myself from snapping her pretty little neck when she was here last night," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin sensed he was deadly serious about the threat.

"Please...please don't hurt her." Tears welled in Anakin's eyes as he pleaded. This was worse than he thought; hell, worse than he ever could have imagined, but one thing was clear. He had to protect his wife at all costs.

"Why shouldn't I?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'll do anything...you ask. Please, just don't hurt her. I...I can't live without her," Anakin pleaded. It was obvious Obi-Wan would not be dissuaded from this insane idea that had taken hold of him, and Anakin had no desire to test how quickly his Master would act on his threat. Obi-Wan motioned for him to sit down, and reluctantly, Anakin obeyed.

"She will stay safe, as will your secret, as long as you do what I want. Padme nor anyone else has to know. Now relax and I'll take care of the rest," Obi-Wan said, as he gripped Anakin's knee again. The older Jedi slowly brought his lips to the younger man's, kissing him slowly at first. Obi-Wan reached around and threaded his fingers into Anakin's wavy hair. He pressed Anakin's lips harder against his own. Then he moved his lips feverishly over Anakin's, his tongue traveling over his lips. Obi-Wan pried Anakin's lips apart and his tongue slid inside. Obi-Wan pushed Anakin back against the arm of the sofa, while continuing his exploration of the younger man's mouth. He settled himself over Anakin's taller frame, caressing his chest through his tunic. Fear gripped Anakin, as he felt the bulge in Obi-Wan's pants pressing against him. Finally Obi-Wan released his hold on Anakin's lips.

"As much as I want you right now, I think it is best saved for another night. You should get home to your wife. We wouldn't want her to worry after all," Obi-Wan said, as he let Anakin up.

"But we will continue this another night, young one," Obi-Wan promised. A cold shiver ran down Anakin's spine and he left the apartment as quick as his feet would carry him...

* * *

In an area of Coruscant long avoided by the general populace lay an abandoned industrial center known collectively as The Works. Desolate and run down, the area was a haven for the less admirable denizens of Coruscant. Some of them were smugglers, criminals and other assorted vagabonds. Others were more terrifying creatures which had haunted the nightmares of countless beings for centuries. The district itself was almost maze-like in architecture, a labyrinth of stone and duracrete set against the backdrop of an almost nightmarish landscape. Situated in the very center of The Works was an abandoned tower known as the LiMerge Power building.

And in the heart of that building lurked a being who was quite possibly the most powerful man in the galaxy.

Darth Sidious opened his eyes as he emerged from the depths of his meditation. The irises were flecked with amber, a result of being completely immersed in the dark side for the length of the session. He found that this place was far more suited to in-depth meditation than the luxurious apartment suite that served as a permanent residence for his alternate persona. Here he could engulf himself with the shadow of the dark side without distraction from the pitiful minds of the apartment complex's other residents.

The power flowed through his veins with unparalleled strength. The dark side was a pool of unimaginable resources. Fear, anger, and hatred blended together to form a gateway to the innermost levels of the Force. Through it, Sidious could tap into an understanding of the Force that few Jedi Masters would ever reach in their lifetime. The knowledge he had amassed was extraordinary and he knew that when the time came to strike at the remains of the vaunted Jedi Order, there would be no one who would be able to stop him.

But that time was not yet now, and tonight, he had been checking up on the most important of his pawns in the game for galactic domination.

Anakin Skywalker. The "chosen one", the "Hero with No Fear"…he had more than one moniker the Republic and the Jedi referred to him by. Sidious cared little about any of them. What he cared about was that Anakin represented the pivotal turning point in the grand orchestration that had taken him decades to build. Of course, the Sith Master was no fool. To assume that his entire scheme hinged on whether Anakin joined him or not would be a grievous mistake.

Sidious did not need Anakin to carry out his plans – his current apprentice was quite formidable in his own right. But having Anakin's cooperation would ensure that his path to supremacy went unchallenged. However strong Count Dooku was, Anakin would be far stronger. He would be the ultimate Sith apprentice, and with his help Sidious would annihilate every trace of the Jedi Order, down to the last child.

However, the time was not yet at hand for Anakin to take his rightful place at his side. He still had much to learn before Sidious deemed him worthy to convert into a powerful apprentice. The anger inside him was growing, but it needed more time to fester, to evolve into an all-consuming hatred, before he reached the point where Sidious wanted him to be.

And so the Dark Lord kept a close eye on his future student whenever he was on Coruscant, to monitor the status of his gradual descent into the dark side. It was a long and not-always-satisfying process. The attachment Skywalker harbored for that meddlesome Senator Amidala was considerable and his loyalty to his former Master was not to be underestimated. But Sidious was patient. As irksome as those emotional traits were, they were also things that could easily be exploited for his benefit. He had faith that when the time came, Anakin would swear allegiance to the proper side. His side, and the notion of unlimited power that he represented. And thus everything went according to plan.

Until tonight. It was in his meditation, when he was submerged in the deepest levels of the dark side, that he sensed something was amiss. There was a disturbance in the Force, one that was rather unusual in nature. And when Sidious touched the mind of his most powerful (yet unwitting) servant, he was surprised to realize the disturbance was not based around Anakin. Rather it was centered on someone Sidious would never have suspected.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

There were few things that could genuinely shock the Dark Lord of the Sith. Yet there was no question about it: what he'd sensed had shocked him. Kenobi's aura, normally so serene and placid thanks to those foolish Jedi teachings, was now exhibiting a dark satisfaction of some kind. Further probing revealed a growing pool of hatred, and to Sidious' complete surprise, it appeared to be fixated almost entirely on Senator Amidala.

The experience was remarkable, and for one brief second, Sidious questioned whether his senses were playing tricks on him.

Alas, further investigation revealed that was not the case. This truly was what he was sensing from Kenobi. Sidious was stunned and yet intrigued. How could this be possible from the vaunted Obi-Wan Kenobi, venerable negotiator and stoic defender of the Jedi Code?

It did not take him long to figure out the answer. Several months ago, he had paid a visit to Obi-Wan's conscience at his most vulnerable time of day. All sentient beings were vulnerable in their sleep, even famed members of the Jedi Council such as Obi-Wan. In this case, Sidious had taken the opportunity to plant a seed of darkness deep in the recesses of Obi-Wan's mind. The procedure was not without its risks. There was always the chance, however small, that the person he was trying to influence might be able to detect his presence if that individual was a trained Force user. In which case, the person might be able to obtain a hint of the intruder's whereabouts, something which the Dark Lord clearly hoped to avoid.

But Sidious was no ordinary Force user, and he was confident that he would be able to accomplish this with minimal risk to his identity. He planted the seed deep within Kenobi's mind, where it would lay hidden for an indefinite period of time while it began to gradually influence the Jedi Master's actions. Its intent was not to lure Obi-Wan to the dark side. Rather, the subconscious command would work to undermine the relationship between Obi-Wan and his former Padawan Anakin Skywalker.

If all went well, he would begin to act coldly towards Anakin, which would put some emotional distance between them. There was already a strong tension secretly building between the two over their different philosophies. Anakin was becoming resentful of his former Master's attachment to Jedi Code and Obi-Wan was becoming tired of Anakin's constant defiance of the rules. Once Obi-Wan's behavior began to change, the mutual disagreements between them would intensity and the emotional distance would grow. By the time the moment arrived for Sidious to reveal his true nature to Anakin, Anakin would be all too eager to abandon the Jedi Order and become his new apprentice. The loyalty he once felt for Obi-Wan would no longer be a factor.

In theory, Sidious could have used this opportunity to attempt to sway Obi-Wan to the dark side. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord knew that would be a waste of time. Kenobi was too entrenched in the pathetic dogma of the Jedi ways to be turned so easily.

Or so he thought at the time. Now he was sensing a slew of emotions he wouldn't have believed possible from the stolid Master. There was anger, there was hate, and there was something Sidious couldn't quite identify. It almost seemed like jealousy. But what did a Jedi who cowered from attachments have to be jealous of?

When he implanted the dark kernel in Kenobi's mind, the most Sidious could hope for was that Obi-Wan would become more callous and unsympathetic to Anakin's plight. Perhaps he had underestimated the effect the dark side would have on Kenobi…

Sidious prepared himself for another round of meditation. He let the dark side fill his inner being, submerging himself in its powerful embrace. The shadow enveloped him with its comforting coldness, and he felt his senses become in tune with the presences of every living being on Coruscant.

This was a mystery, and Sidious hated mysteries. He hated not knowing everything there was to know about a situation, and he especially hated being in the dark about something happening so close to his home turf. Settling into the meditative flow, he resolved to discover the cause behind this unprecedented incident.

And once he did, he _would_ find a way to use the situation to his advantage. Of that, there was no doubt at all.


	7. Secret Betrayal

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 6! Thanks for all the great reviews!

**Warnings: Rated M for sexual situations, language, and possible violence in the future.**

**This chapter is rated a strong M for sexual situations. Consider yourself warned.**

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 7: Secret Betrayal

Anakin parked his speeder on Padme's veranda. Padme was already there waiting for him as usually. His beautiful wife beamed at him, her smile lighting up her whole face. Force, she was beautiful. He loathed himself for what he would have to do. He hated having to lie to her over anything, and he loathed that his Master was forcing him to do it this time. But she couldn't know. He knew his Padme and if she knew, she would do everything she could to stop Obi-Wan. The cost would be her life. His Master would murder her, he ha told him so and Anakin believed that he was serious.

Anakin shuddered from the memory of Obi-Wan's lips on his. His Master touching him in places that only Padme should touch. His Master forcing his lips apart and sliding his tongue into his mouth. His Master's predatory stare, undressing him with his eyes. Those thoughts now haunted him, but he shook them away, as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He would not let thoughts of Obi-Wan plague him when he was in the arms of his wonderful wife. His time with her was too precious.

"I missed you," she said, as she rested her head against his chest.

"I missed you too," he replied. _You have no idea how much_, he thought silently.

"Is everything okay? Did your meeting with Obi-Wan go well?" she asked. He gritted his teeth to hold back his anger toward his Master. He hated lying to her...absolutely hated it, even if it was necessary to save her life.

"Fine. He yelled a lot. He was angry at me for lying to him further about being married." Okay, so that part wasn't a lie. He just conveniently left out a lot of details there.

"I'm sorry I got angry with you. I know you were just trying to protect me," Padme replied as she kissed him softly. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her fiercely.

"I love you so much, you know that, right?" he asked, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice. She pulled back and looked at him a little strangely.

"Of course. Are you all right, baby?" she asked, tenderly stroking his cheek. His insides were screaming no. But he put a smile on his face. For her; it was a genuine smile reserved only for her. He was determined that Obi-Wan would not destroy and mar the love that existed and flowed so effortlessly between them.

"I'm fine angel, I always am when I'm with you," Anakin replied. That was definitely not a lie. She was everything that was good in his life.

"I love you," he told her, as if he were desperate to hear it from her.

"I love you too Ani," she replied, reaching up to kiss him again. As his wife kissed at his neck, the remembrance of what Obi-Wan had done to him earlier flashed through his mind. Usually when Padme kissed him like this, it drove him wild, but his former Master had now screwed that up.

Padme was a bit confused. As she kissed her husband, he stood stalk still. Usually by now, he was practically tearing her clothes off. Her Anakin was always a very passionate lover and always left her breathless, yet feeling complete after they made love. Perhaps, he wasn't feeling well? She wondered.

Anakin berated himself internally for his lack of response to his wife's advances. This was Padme for Force's sake! His beautiful, incredible wife. And he was letting Obi-Wan spoil their time together. No...he wouldn't let him to do this. This was exactly what his Master wanted. He was unwillingly pushing Padme away, because of his Master, something which would thrill Obi-Wan to no end. No...he couldn't let him do it. Padme as his life...his sanity and he would relish every precious moment with her. Thoughts of Obi-Wan were banished, as he crushed his lips against his beloved angel's. Rational thought left them both, as their lips moved over each other's furiously. Padme felt herself melting in his arms, as he kissed her zealously and with wanton. As they entered their darkened bedroom, Anakin tugged her nightgown down, letting it slip down her slender form. She moaned into his kiss as his hands roamed her naked body.

"Oh Ani," she cooed, as he backed her onto the bed. He broke the kiss, as she sat on the bed. She had already helped him out of his shirt and partway out of his pants. He paused in loving her to remove them all the way and she watched hungrily, as his body was on display for her. His eyes bored into hers, as he laid her back against the cool sheets. Padme gasped in anticipation, as his thick erection pressed against her thigh.

"Uuunnnhhh...Ani!" Padme cooed as his lips traveled over her breasts, suckling her sensually. Padme spread her legs and arched against him. Anakin groaned, as he slid inside her slick, hot tunnel. Oh Force, she felt so good...so right.

"I love you...I love you," Padme cried, as he began moving in and out of her. He made love to her, taking them both into a place of unimaginable ecstasy. Slowly, she felt that familiar building in her core. As her climax hit her hard, she threw her head back in release. Waves of pleasure racked through her small frame, as she writhed in underneath her husband. She panted and cried his name, as he held her through the coming he had brought upon her. He moaned in pleasure, as her tight walls clenched and quaked around him, causing his own climax. He spilled his essence inside her and collapsed over her. They panted together, as their climaxes slowly dissipated and their slick skin slid together, as they came down in each other's arms. Padme threaded her fingers through his thick curls and laid his head down on her chest. She smiled as she felt his ragged breaths against her breast.

"I love you so much, Ani," she said, as they continued to bathe in the afterglow.

"I love you too, angel," he replied. Soon, Anakin rolled off her and onto his side, before spooning her against him. Not long after that, Padme was sleeping soundly, comfortably wrapped in his arms. But sleep would be escaping Anakin, as his thoughts refused to quiet...

* * *

Anakin sat at the breakfast table the following morning, barely able to keep his head up straight. He had spent most of the night sitting awake next to Padme. Sleep was hard to come by; the few times he'd drifted off were plagued by disturbing thoughts of Padme befalling some 'accident' at Obi-Wan's hands. The result was that he'd barely gotten more than a couple hours' sleep.

He yawned tiredly into his gloved hand. He felt exhausted, like he had gone sparring head to head with Master Windu for five whole hours.

"You okay sweetheart?" Padme asked for the third time this morning.

"I'm fine, Padme. I told you that already," Anakin said with a minor hint of annoyance.

"Baby, I'm just concerned. You look tired," Padme said.

"I know Padme! I'm not blind," Anakin snapped. He regretted it the moment the words were out of his mouth. Padme was left in shock at his outburst. Her face soon went stony, and the hurt was plainly written on her features.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for," Anakin apologized.

"Yes it was," Padme said stiffly. Turning away from Anakin, she picked up some of the dishes to take to the kitchen. Anakin sighed.

"Padme…"

But Padme turned her back on him as if he had never said a word. Easily ignoring her husband she marched into the kitchen with her dishes. Anakin knew she was upset, and if he didn't sort this out now, he would be paying for it later. He stood up from his seat and quickly followed her into the kitchen.

"Padme, I'm sorry," Anakin tried again. It was no use: Padme still continued to ignore him as she went about cleaning the dirty plates.

"Padme, please," Anakin pleaded. "I'm just…" he gestured helplessly with his hands, wanting nothing more than to tell her the true reason for its anxiety. But he couldn't, and there was nothing he could about it that now.

"Are you not sleeping well?" Padme asked. Anakin was touched by the concern underlying her annoyance with his stubbornness.

"No, it's just," Anakin broke off, searching for a plausible reason to give her. "I'm just tired, that's all. First the war and now this whole situation with Obi-Wan, it just has me on edge." Padme frowned and he quickly added, "I mean, I know I should be grateful that he's allowed us to keep our secret. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything he's done for us." The lie left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I just wish it hadn't come to this," he finished, only half-lying.

Padme studied him for a few seconds, before reaching up to cup his cheek. "I know, baby. I'm sorry Ani, I didn't know you were under so much stress."

"It's okay, angel. It's all worth it just to be with you," Anakin replied earnestly. Their lips met in a loving, tender kiss. So enveloped in each other's love, they failed to notice the woman entering the kitchen only to pause in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. She smiled warmly at the couple before clearing her throat.

"Milady," Dorme spoke, causing the lovers to quickly break apart. Their faces were suddenly flushed red, and they were clearly embarrassed at being caught in the act by the handmaiden. Dorme restrained a giggle at the self-conscious look on Padme's face.

"I hate to interrupt, but you have a message on the com station. It's Chancellor Palpatine," Dorme said.

"For me, I assume?"

"Actually, it's for Anakin. The signal was routed from the com in his apartment," Dorme corrected her. Padme exchanged a look with her husband.

"I'll be right there," Anakin informed the handmaiden. Dorme nodded.

"Very well." Before she left, she turned and gave the two a mischievous look. "Try not to take too long."

Padme giggled despite herself. Anakin just smirked. Dorme was more than just his wife's handmaiden. Padme considered her a friend. And like all good friends, Dorme was not averse to teasing her mistress, and by extension her husband, about their very affectionate relationship, even if it came at their expense. Especially when it came at their expense. Anakin wasn't bothered by it. He knew she and the other handmaidens were just joking, and according to Padme, they actually considered him a very handsome man, and they considered Padme an incredibly lucky woman to have him. Anakin didn't bother to correct them, though he knew the reverse was true: _he_ was incredibly fortunate to have her.

"Are you going to take that?" Padme asked, turning serious.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Anakin replied dryly. "Besides, Chancellor Palpatine is my friend."

"Is he?" Padme inquired. She couldn't help herself – she had never approved of the relationship her husband maintained with the Chancellor, and she was sure Obi-Wan and the Council didn't either.

"Of course. You know he's looked out for me ever since I first came here with Obi-Wan," Anakin responded.

Padme sighed. "Anakin, be that as it may, the man is manipulating all of us in the Senate. We've surrendered more powers to him than any Chancellor has ever had in the history of the Republic. Anakin, that's not healthy for a democracy and what does it say about Palpatine that he gladly accepts those powers each and every time, giving us the same tired speech about how he'll eventually lay them down someday?"

"The Chancellor cares about the Republic. That's why he requests those powers Padme, so that he can protect us from the Separatists?"

"Anakin, the Separatists have already caused massive amounts of destruction on countless worlds. Billions of refugees lay waiting for help on war-torn worlds, and the Republic still isn't any closer to ending this war. Giving the Chancellor more power hasn't helped anything Anakin. All it's doing is making him stronger, at the expense of the Republic."

"Look, I don't have time for this. I just got done diffusing one argument," Padme raised an eyebrow, "which I caused with my stubbornness," Anakin stressed. "I don't want another one so soon. Can't we just agree to disagree?"

"I suppose so," Padme relented. "Besides, it's too early in the morning for fighting. I'd prefer to do other things." She smiled sultrily at him.

"Well, you have that Senate meeting and I've got to go talk to the Chancellor, but afterwards…" Anakin trailed off.

"We've got the whole rest of the day to ourselves," Padme finished his thought. She gave him another loving kiss.

"Just promise me you'll keep an open mind about what I said?" Anakin groaned. "Please?" Padme pleaded. Anakin found himself unable to resist under those beautiful brown eyes his angel knew how to utilize so effectively.

"Okay, I promise. I'll be way of him," he relented.

"I just want you to be careful," Padme said warmly. Anakin smiled in response. He knew she only wanted to look out for his wellbeing.

"Always," he replied, as he sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

The com unit on Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's desk flashed with the beeping light that indicated a message from nearby. Palpatine switched on the com and the light flickered off. He had been expecting this.

"Chancellor Palpatine? There's someone here to see you," his secretary's voice came over the com.

"Who is it?"

"Anakin Skywalker, sir."

"Send him in."

"Yes sir."

The door opened and in stepped the "Hero with No Fear" himself, Anakin Skywalker. Palpatine took a good look at him. Anakin was usually a formidable presence, radiating power and an aura of confidence that others might interpret as arrogance. Today however, the famous Jedi Knight was looking rather worse for wear. The dark circles forming under his eyes spoke of a night bereft of more than a couple hours' sleep. His shoulders sagged subtly yet noticeably underneath his tunics, and it seemed like he was almost struggling to remain upright. He looked exhausted.

"Ah, Anakin my boy! It's good to see you!" Palpatine greeted his favorite pupil jovially. He extended his hand warmly towards Anakin and the younger man eagerly shook it.

"It's good to see you too, sir," Anakin said.

"How are you, lad?" Palpatine asked, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder and leading him towards the back of the office.

"I'm fine, sir. And you?" Anakin asked courteously.

Palpatine sighed. "As good as I can be under the circumstances, I suppose. You know the stresses of my position," he said. Anakin nodded.

They were at the window overlooking the cityscape. The massive screen of transparisteel stretching across the rear wall of Palpatine's office offered an incredible view of the expanse outside. One could hardly find a better spot from which to gaze on the landscape of Coruscant's artificial ecosystem than the office of the Supreme Chancellor. It was here in this spot that their most valued conversations often took place. Palpatine found that sharing a mutual glance outside at the vastness of the capital was very effective in getting his young friend to open up about his troubles. Often times, those were troubles the Supreme Chancellor was all too happy to help with.

"Is something wrong, Chancellor?" Anakin spoke up.

"Oh no. No, the war is going well," Palpatine replied quickly.

No it wasn't, his companion thought grimly. He would have laughed at the Chancellor's naiveté, had it not been a striking reminder of the attitude that was prevalent around the Republic nowadays.

Anakin had been on the front lines for the past two years now. He had seen countless comrades, Jedi and clones alike, cut down savagely by enemy forces. Hundreds, sometimes thousands of clone troopers died with every battle, and yet the carnage that had overtaken the galaxy was still no closer to an end. No, the war was not going well. But if that was what Palpatine believed, then that was what Palpatine believed. Who was Anakin to tell him otherwise?

The Chancellor was a good man, but he couldn't possibly understand what it was like on the battlefield.

"Then if you don't my asking your Excellency, is there some specific reason for my presence here?"

The Chancellor gave him a kind smile to let him know he wasn't the least bit offended. "Oh not at all, Anakin. I merely wanted talk to you as a friend."

"Oh. I see," Anakin replied. He felt a little silly for having to ask that. This was Chancellor Palpatine, one of his closest friends. Perhaps _the_ closest friend he had. The Chancellor was one of the very few people who didn't judge him. He was compassionate and understanding, and always willing to lend an ear to anything Anakin had to say. In Palpatine, Anakin had found a confidant that would never turn him away. He was able to confide in him things that he would never tell anyone else, not even Padme. By all rights, Anakin should have been enthused and grateful at the Chancellor taking the time to speak with him.

And yet, it was impossible not to feel unnerved in the other's presence. This whole business with Obi-Wan had him on edge. Palpatine was a good friend – certainly Anakin had no reason to suspect him of anything dishonest. But Obi-Wan had been a close friend too, and now he was blackmailing Anakin into a situation nobody should ever be forced into. Anakin didn't think he could be blamed for being wary of friendship in general at the moment.

"I, uh…I appreciate the gesture, sir," Anakin said.

"Is everything all right, Anakin? You seem rather distracted?" Palpatine asked.

_If only you knew… _"It's nothing. Just the usual stress of being back on Coruscant."

Palpatine knew he was lying. He sensed plainly the inner turmoil inside Skywalker; the question of whether or not to share with him the details of the situation that was clearly troubling him this morning.

"I understand. So tell me, how are things between you and that old Master of yours, Master Kenobi?"

Inwardly Anakin winced. Of all the subjects Palpatine could bring up, it had to be Obi-Wan. "As well as can be expected, I suppose," he answered noncommittally.

"You don't sound so certain," Palpatine pointed out.

"I…"

"Is there something the matter between the two of you?"

"No, of course not," Anakin answered a little too quickly. Palpatine raised an eyebrow in response, and Anakin kicked himself mentally for acting so awkwardly in front of his old friend. However much it seemed otherwise at times, the fact remained Palpatine was a politician. He was trained to read people almost as well as a Jedi; the slightest little was enough to tip him off to something wrong.

"It's just…I get so frustrated with him sometimes," Anakin declared, only half-lying. "He's so…so stubborn. So," Anakin searched for the right word, "manipulative! He does these things that just irritate you and test every ounce of patience you possess, and then when you confront him about it, he justifies it all with that damnable Jedi Code. It's so infuriating!"

Palpatine nearly smiled. The raw anger was evident in Anakin's voice. He was blatantly upset, despite his pitiful attempts to hide it earlier.

"Yes. It's a pity really. He seems like such a noble man otherwise. It's disappointing he's let himself succumb to the fallacy of that ridiculous code," the Chancellor remarked poignantly.

A stab of anger went through Anakin at the mention of Obi-Wan being a "noble man". Palpatine smirked to himself as he felt the boy bristle under his provocative words. It was so easy to unsettle Anakin. One deliberate slip of the tongue, and the floodgates opened to let forth a deluge of anger from his soul.

Anakin said nothing in reply. He merely stood there stewing in rage. Palpatine was pleased by the response.

"Such a waste…" he said wistfully. Anakin missed the hint of ironic amusement in his tone.

They stood there in silence, observing the passing traffic of Coruscant's airways, until Anakin felt compelled to fill the void.

"Is there anything further you require of me, your Excellency?" he inquired. He needed to say something, anything, to break the tension that seemed to have suddenly taken hold of the room.

"Hm? No, not at all," Palpatine said. He fixed Anakin with a pointed gaze. "I would hope however, that you feel compelled to seek out my advice as usual if anything is amiss."

The Chancellor placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. For a brief second, it felt unusually heavy, as if the Chancellor was suddenly much stronger than he normally was. Then the feeling disappeared. Anakin shrugged it off as his mind playing tricks on him.

"I'm always here for you, Anakin. Anytime you need to talk to me about something, I'm right here," Palpatine said.

Anakin stared heavily at Palpatine's aged face. He seemed so honest, so concerned for Anakin's well being. Chancellor Palpatine was always the one person he could open up to about anything, and he was certainly proving his merit here. For one outstandingly tempting moment, he was tempted to tell Palpatine everything: his marriage to Padme, hiding their secret from everyone, Obi-Wan's discovery of that secret and the subsequent confrontations…even Obi-Wan's bizarre and extremely unexpected attraction to him. And most importantly, the horrible situation he had forced his former Padawan into, all for the sake of some warped kind of lust.

Palpatine was a kind and decent man. He would understand. He had to. And when he did, he would be able to help Anakin protect his beloved Padme. Palpatine was a powerful man too. Powerful enough to remove Obi-Wan from his life entirely…

But then Anakin thought of the consequences if Obi-Wan were to find out what he revealed to Palpatine. The Chancellor was an influential man, but that power was nothing compared to Obi-Wan's skills as a Jedi. He knew nothing of the Force and virtually nothing about self-defense. He would be no match for a Jedi Master and neither would his Red Guards. Obi-Wan had already threatened the life of one important person in Anakin's life, and he already hated politicians in general. Anakin realized his former Master would have no qualms about killing the Chancellor if he discovered the man was on to his shameful secret.

"I appreciate that, Chancellor," Anakin replied. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Palpatine of the situation Obi-Wan had him cornered with. No matter what potential help Palpatine might be able to offer, Anakin couldn't risk his life like that.

The danger was too great. It wasn't worth the life of a close friend.

He offered the Chancellor a handshake, which Palpatine gladly reciprocated. They held the mutual glance for several moments.

"Well, I better get back to my schedule for the day. There are a lot of important meetings I have to take care," Palpatine said at last.

"I understand," Anakin nodded.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you at this time?"

Anakin shook his head. "Positive."

"Very well then. I'll let you be on your way," Palpatine said amiably.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much for conversation today," Anakin said apologetically.

"Don't be silly. It was a pleasure talking with you, Knight Skywalker," Palpatine stated, the corners of his mouth raised in a gentle smile. Anakin returned his smile, though his wasn't quite as amused.

"And with you, Chancellor," he said politely.

"Oh Anakin?" Palpatine called out, stopping Anakin in his tracks. The sandy-haired Jedi turned around.

"Yes?"

"Give my regards to Senator Amidala, will you?" Palpatine said with a knowing smirk in his face. Anakin's jaw nearly fell open in shock. What did he say?

"Come now Anakin, it's common knowledge the two of you are close friends. You didn't really think your little visits to her flat went unnoticed, did you?"

Anakin had no idea how to respond. How did he know? How could Palpatine know of his numerous visits to Padme's…_their _apartment? Had he really been that careless? Anakin thought in dismay.

"A few, let's just say unscrupulous reporters have captured you on their holocameras a number of times. Don't worry, I'm not disappointed that you hid it from me. In fact, I actually approve. You need more friends outside the Jedi," Palpatine said, giving Anakin a reassuring smile.

_Thank the Force_, Anakin thought with immense relief, letting out the breath he was holding. Thank the Force, Palpatine wasn't onto their secret. He was just aware of a few times Anakin had apparently been caught on camera by some nosy HoloNet reporter or another. Damn HoloNet reporters, Anakin swore; he would have to be more careful from now on. Still, at least there was no danger other than the situation he preferred not to think about. Palpatine thought he and Padme were simply good friends, and he even thought it was a good thing too. Anakin couldn't ask for anything more than that given that Palpatine was in the dark about the real relationship he had with Padme.

"I'm…relieved that you feel that way, sir," he replied.

"Think nothing of it, my boy," Palpatine smiled. "And now I'll let you be on your way. Good day, Anakin."

"Good day, Chancellor," Anakin said back.

Palpatine watched as Anakin departed from his office. When the boy was gone, he allowed a satisfied expression to cover his face. Had anyone else been present, they would have seen a malicious glint suddenly appear in the Supreme Chancellor's eyes.

He had what he needed from Skywalker. Now all he needed was the other side of the coin.

He pressed the switch for the com unit on his desk. The voice of his secretary came over the link.

"Chancellor?"

"Schedule an appointment for tomorrow morning with…" he paused, a sinister grin forming on his lips, "Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Yes sir."

"Contact the Jedi Council. Tell them I'll be expecting him. If there's anything that interferes with that time frame, I want you to cancel it," Palpatine said, his voice slightly harsher than when he was talking with Anakin.

"Understood sir," the voice on the other end said dutifully.

Palpatine cut the connection. Yes, Anakin had indeed given him more than he would have suspected. And now it was time to see what surprises the Master had in store for him. He would see for himself just how far this new development with Obi-Wan Kenobi had progressed.

* * *

Anakin entered the apartment he shared with Padme. Tossing his cloak onto the sofa, he

took an idle glance around the living room.

"Padme?" he called out, sensing her presence nearby.

Moments later his beautiful wife emerged from the bedroom, still wearing her senatorial gown.

"Ani!" she greeted cheerfully. Anakin welcomed her with open arms and they soon became entangled in a passionate kiss.

"Hi sweetheart," Padme smiled.

"Hey angel," Anakin grinned back widely.

"You're back early," Padme remarked.

"Yeah, there wasn't much to talk about."

"Oh? Did he have something important to tell you?"

"No, apparently he just wanted to talk to me as a friend," Anakin shrugged.

"I see," Padme said.

"How was your Senate meeting?" Anakin inquired.

"Not bad, I suppose. You know how it is there."

"Hmm. Stressful? Infuriating?" Anakin guessed.

"Like nothing you can imagine. I love being a Senator, but sometimes it's just so…so…" Padme searched for the right word.

"Insane?" Anakin teased.

"I was going to say extremely frustrating," Padme chided. She sighed. "But yes, I suppose insane will do. It's like a madhouse sometimes, and the recent bill hasn't helped things at all."

Anakin held his tongue, recalling the argument from the morning over the Chancellor and his continuing emergency powers. He had been looking forward to spending the afternoon alone in peaceful solitude with Padme. The last thing he wanted was to ruin that with a debate about politics, of all things.

"I know," he said instead, choosing to ignore the implication about Palpatine. "It's bad enough for me I have to deal with the Council. I can't imagine what it must be like to have to deal with thousands of senators almost every single day."

"Oh, that reminds me. Obi-Wan called asking for you," Padme said.

Anakin froze. "He did?" he asked cautiously.

"Hmm. He said he wants to you meet with him tonight. Is there something you should tell me about?"

Anakin barely registered his wife's question. It was like a cold feeling had suddenly taken over him, leaving him colder than he had felt in a long time. His eyes saw Padme's beautiful face, his ears detected her words, but the only thing he truly absorbed was the occurrence he had been dreading since last night. He recalled the words with which his Master allowed him to depart from his apartment:

"We will continue this another night, young one…"

He had hoped it wouldn't happen; that Obi-Wan would somehow change his mind about this terrible 'agreement' he had foisted upon Anakin's shoulders in exchange for Padme's life.

But it had happened, and now Anakin realized that Obi-Wan had no intention of backing down from his ominous words. He would be expecting Anakin at his apartment tonight, and if his apprentice didn't show, he would have no remorse about following through on his threat regarding Padme.

"Anakin?"

The sound of Padme's voice brought him back to reality. Anakin shook away the disturbing thoughts. He would have time enough to deal with that later.

"Hm?"

"I said, is there something you should tell me about?" Padme reiterated. She gave Anakin a strange look. "Obi-Wan's not having second thoughts, is he?"

"Oh no. No, he's…he's okay with it," Anakin said, lying through his teeth.

"Then what is it?" Padme pressed.

"It's nothing. Just some research Obi-Wan wants me to do at the archives. He's too busy with some Council meetings to do it himself, so I promised I would do it for him," Anakin said, really hoping she bought it.

"I see."

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Anakin reassured her. Sensing she wasn't one hundred percent convinced, he gave her a smile. "Now, are you for getting some lunch right about now?"

"Maybe," Padme replied.

"Good, 'cause I'm starving."

"You just ate a couple hours ago," Padme said incredulously.

"Hey, you know me," Anakin grinned, albeit somewhat half-heartedly. They bantered back and forth for a while before heading into the kitchen. The question of what Obi-Wan wanted from him this time still loomed over him like a specter, but Anakin resolved to put away such unsettling thoughts until it was time to deal with them. Obi-Wan and his manipulations could wait. Right now, Anakin wanted nothing more than to focus solely on the company of this wonderful, charming woman who put up with him despite all the turmoil and annoyances in their daily lives.

* * *

Nightfall came much sooner than he anticipated – far too soon for Anakin's taste. And once again, it was time to face his old Master.

Anakin arrived at his old Master's apartment and patiently waited for him to answer the door. Obi-Wan soon answered the door and Anakin stepped inside. Obi-Wan watched him with hungry eyes, before closing the door and setting the lock.

He stepped over to his tray on the table and poured himself another glass of brandy. The alcohol slid down his throat, before he turned to Anakin, and sure enough, the younger man noticed that strange, dark glint in his Master's eyes. Up until recently, it had never been there. But since that night he had threatened to kill his angel, it had been there. And as much as Anakin hated to admit it, that look scared the hell out of him.

It only reinforced Anakin's resolve to do what he came here to do.

"Would you care to sit down, Padawan?" It wasn't a request.

Anakin nodded and proceeded to the couch. He was silent as he sat and held his head in his hands.

He had spent the entire afternoon with Padme, talking with her, eating with her, and simply enjoying her company. It had been far too long since they had quiet days together like this, and it only convinced Anakin of what he had to do. With each passing hour he spent in Padme's company, his anger grew. How dare his Master do this, after preaching so often to him about the Jedi Code? Anakin had risked his life for the man on numerous missions before and during the war. He had saved his life more than once, even as Obi-Wan lectured him countless times for his seemingly arrogant ways. And though he didn't always express it, he loved the man as the closest thing he had to a father or older brother. And this was what Obi-Wan did in return: threaten to murder the woman Anakin loved unless he agreed to be with him?

He couldn't allow this to go on. The longer he let this charade continue, the more Obi-Wan would become convinced that he could pull it off. Anakin would not allow his former Master to ruin his life like this. He hadn't escaped one form of slavery on Tatooine only to end up with another. And that left one plainly obvious alternative. He decided to break it to Obi-Wan was simply as possible, so that there would be no misunderstanding on his part.

"I'm not going to do this," Anakin decided.

"What?"

"Obi-Wan, I'm not attracted to you and I never will be," Anakin bit out. "You can't sit here and expect me to get any satisfaction from this, this blackmail!"

"You will learn to like it," Obi-Wan said coolly. "Anakin, I know it must be difficult for you, making this transition from my former student to something more…"

"Don't talk to me like a child, Obi-Wan!" Anakin snapped. "I'm not some little kid you have to patronize. You're blackmailing me, admit it!"

"Anakin…"

"What? Does it bother you to hear that? Why? It's the truth, after all," Anakin said.

"Sit down, Anakin."

"No, I won't. Not until you admit what we both know to be the truth!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Anakin, I warn you. Control your emotions," Obi-Wan said warningly.

"I don't understand. What did I ever do to you that was so awful, Master? What did Padme ever do to you? I looked up to you Master, and this is how you reward me – by threatening to kill my wife in cold blood? What's happened to you Obi-Wan?" Anakin demanded. His eyes shone with barely constrained fury. He was tired of this, tired of being manipulated like a puppet by this man he once considered like a brother. And while he was certainly afraid of what Obi-Wan was turning into, the anger was quickly overwhelming the fear.

"Nothing's happened to me, Padawan. I've merely realized that perhaps it is best for me to take the initiative given this particular situation," Obi-Wan rationalized.

"Bantha fodder! This isn't taking the initiative over anything, this is you forcing me into a situation because I broke some stupid rule in the Jedi Code," Anakin retaliated. "You're not helping me or trying to guide me to some better decision, you're just taking advantage of this and using it as an outlet for some twisted desire!"

"Enough!" Obi-Wan growled. He and Anakin exchanged a steely glare.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply in frustration. He had hoped to take things slowly with Anakin, to give his Padawan time to adjust to the new relationship between them. It was why he only kissed Anakin the night before when he very much wanted to go further. But now it was obvious that was merely wishful thinking. Anakin would not permit him to go slowly. His resistance was clearly much greater than Obi-Wan anticipated, and the Jedi Master knew he had to clamp it down now. Otherwise, Anakin would only continue to defy him, perhaps even at the expense of his precious Padme's safety.

"Do not forget who is in charge here, Padawan. You will do what I say, or else I'll have to pay a little visit to your dear Senator. Tell me Anakin, can you be at her side twenty four hours a day to protect her?"

Obi-Wan spoke in measured tones that sent a chill down Anakin's spine. No, he couldn't be there to protect Padme every minute of every day. There would always be time when she was vulnerable, and unless Anakin found some way to physically prevent Obi-Wan from getting to her, she would always be at risk. Just one second, one single insignificant little moment would be all that Obi-Wan needed to harm her. And Anakin couldn't risk that. Padme was his life. She was more precious to him than anything in the galaxy, and Anakin could not, would not, put her in harm's way intentionally.

He hated this; hated Obi-Wan's manipulations, hated this loathsome feeling of being utterly helpless despite his powers. But he had no choice. Much as he despised himself for doing it, he loosened his stance and allowed the anger to flow out of him quietly.

It was all for Padme, he reminded himself, and she would always be more than worth it no matter what.

Obi-Wan smiled triumphantly when he saw Anakin's posture lose its angered tension.

"Now sit down, Anakin," he said sternly. Anakin did as he asked.

Obi-Wan stared at him the way a vicious hunter would eye its prey, causing Anakin to shudder under his glance. The older man placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders, staring deep into his former Padawan's eyes.

It wasn't long before his Master took the initiative.

"I've been waiting all day to kiss you again," Obi-Wan said, as he pressed his lips to Anakin's. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms tightly around Anakin's waist, pressing his body against the younger man's. Anakin whimpered in protest as his Master shoved his tongue inside his mouth. He forced at Anakin's mouth, trying to get him to reciprocate. But Anakin remained unresponsive, and Obi-Wan was forced to pull back.

"New rule, Padawan. Unless you want me to go over to the Senator's apartment right now, you will reciprocate what I'm doing to you. Understand?"

Anakin's eyes smoldered with indignant anger.

"Understand? I will kill her, Anakin. I will snap her neck as easily as you kill a battle droid in combat. Unless you give me what I want, what is best for both of us," Obi-Wan said in a deadly tone of voice. It was enough to give Anakin chills. He lowered his head in shame.

"Yes, Master," he said quietly. Obi-Wan was pleased.

"Very well," he replied. Once again he forced the younger Anakin into a kiss, and this time, something was different. Though he remained unresponsive at first, he quickly became aware that his Master's patience was at its end.

Anakin, he heard his Master's voice inside his head. It was all the warning he needed. Gradually, he began to respond to Obi-Wan's affection, allowing his tongue to mingle hesitantly with the other man's. Finally his Master pulled back, a satisfied grin present on his face.

"Force, you taste so good," Obi-Wan whispered huskily, before his tongue resumed its exploration of Anakin's mouth. Obi-Wan backed him, toward the back of the sofa, forcing him to sit, while Obi-Wan stepped between the younger man's legs, still kissing him with wanton. Anakin shivered involuntarily, as Obi-Wan's hand fisted in his thick hair, holding his head in place, as he trailed kisses down the younger man's neck. When he reached Anakin's collarbone, he stopped and pulled back. Anakin hoped that his Master was finished, but he knew he wasn't that fortunate. Sitting down on the sofa, Obi-Wan beckoned for Anakin to come and stand before him.

"I want to see you," Obi-Wan said.

"What?" Anakin questioned.

"I want to see your body. Take off your clothes," Obi-Wan ordered. Anakin gritted his teeth angrily.

"You've got to be kidding!" Anakin yelled.

"I assure you, I am not. Keep your voice down and start stripping," Obi-Wan demanded.

"You're insane. I am not taking my clothes off for you!" Anakin protested.

"It seems that you want it both ways and that is rather selfish. Shall I call an emergency Council meeting tonight to report a breech in the Code or will you just do as I ask? Shall I kill your 'angel' or will you just simply remove your clothes? It seems to be a fair exchange for her life. Or perhaps she doesn't mean that much to you after all," Obi-Wan taunted. Anakin bristled, as he used the name angel and he relented, knowing what he had to do. Slowly, he loosened his utility belt and set it aside. Then he lifted the leather jerkin over his head, followed by his boots and socks.

"Slow down now," Obi-Wan ordered, wanting to enjoy every minute of watching his Padawan undress. Slowly, Anakin undid the buttons of his tunic, inch by inch, revealing his beautifully tanned skin to Obi-Wan. Anakin let the shirt slip off his shoulders, leaving his upper body bare for his Master's hungry eyes. Anakin paused and Obi-Wan gave him a hard stare, demanding that he continue. Reluctantly, Anakin began unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Slowly, he pushed them down his long, lean legs, leaving him in just a pair of black under shorts.

"Everything Padawan," Obi-Wan reminded sternly. Anakin closed his eyes for a moment, thoroughly humiliated, before he slowly removed the under garment. Obi-Wan felt his cock stir, as his eyes roamed hungrily over Anakin's naked body. The older man stood up and approached Anakin. Obi-Wan's hands traveled over the defined planes of Anakin's chest. He seized Anakin's lips in another hard kiss, while backing him toward the sofa. He forced the younger man to lie down on the sofa. Obi-Wan pinned him beneath his own body, while he continued to explore Anakin's mouth.

Obi-Wan's lips trailed down Anakin's neck and finally to his muscular chest. He nipped his way over the younger man's pectorals and Anakin gasped, as Obi-Wan swirled his tongue over one of his nipples. Anakin whimpered into another one of Obi-Wan's smothering kisses, as he felt the felt the older man's hard erection pressing through his pants and against his thigh. Instinctively, Anakin tried desperately to push him off. Angered by his actions, Obi-Wan cuffed his hands over Anakin's biceps and dug his nails in, while he continued to plunder the younger man's mouth.

"Stop resisting me," Obi-Wan growled, with menacing eyes, before he resumed moving his lips furiously over Anakin's lips. His hands roamed over Anakin's body, before they traveled around and to Anakin's ass. Obi-Wan squeezed his firm backside and groaned, as his erection pulsed painfully. He wanted him so bad, but he wanted to take him when the time was right. He could feel his Padawan's fear of him and he relished in it. It wouldn't be long before Obi-Wan tore down Anakin's defensive walls and was able to fully dominate him.

And then you'll be mine...Obi-Wan thought to himself. Reluctantly, he pulled off his young Padawan and stood up.

"You should get dressed and get home to your _wife_ before she worries," Obi-Wan ordered. Anakin dressed as quickly as he could and rushed out of the apartment as fast as humanly possible...


	8. Threats and Manipulations

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

AN: Chapter 8 is here at last! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Warnings: Rated M for sexual situations, language, and possible violence in the future.

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 8: Threats and Manipulations

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine waited patiently in his office for the famed Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to arrive.

He'd already decided this was not going to be a long meeting. It would not do to arouse suspicion of any sort on the inquisitive Council member. As Chancellor, his knowledge into matters of the Jedi was supposed to be limited, at least on the outside. To bombard Obi-Wan with questions about things he should not know would be to stir the Jedi Master's already instinctive distrust of politicians in general. The Council was leery enough of him as it was. If Palpatine suddenly displayed a deeper understanding and awareness of the problems plaguing the relationship between Anakin and Obi-Wan, it could lead Kenobi to wonder just how much Anakin had shared with him not just about their status, but the Order itself as a whole.

That would lead to Kenobi confronting Skywalker about the friendship he and the Chancellor maintained, which in turn, might lead to an investigation of the Chancellor's affairs on the part of the Jedi Council. Kenobi was not in a rational state of mind; that much was clear from his meditations. Palpatine had to tread carefully if he was to manipulate the situation to his advantage. He could not afford to have Kenobi prying into his matters at this stage of the game.

And manipulate things he would. During his probing into the enlightening flow of the dark side, the Chancellor had discovered something that had truly shocked him, and explained Obi-Wan's surprising jealousy of Senator Amidala.

It was Anakin. Obi-Wan was attracted to Anakin.

Palpatine couldn't believe it. Against all odds and conventional wisdom, the great Jedi Master Kenobi had developed an attraction to his own former Padawan. Palpatine had no idea how that could have possibly come about, but he wasn't about to turn away from a gift from like that. There was a tremendous opportunity here and Palpatine would be a fool not to seize it.

The panel on his com station started blinking. Palpatine pressed the appropriate button to switch on the connection.

"Yes?"

"Chancellor Palpatine? Master Kenobi is here to see you," his secretary informed him. It was but a mere formality – the Chancellor already sensed the bright presence of the powerful Master outside.

"Send him in," Palpatine replied.

The door slid open, and in stepped Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Palpatine studied the Jedi's features closely. Kenobi was trying to put on a polite façade, but the Chancellor could sense clearly his irritation at being summoned here. Kenobi's distrust of politicians was well known and nobody ranked higher on his list than Chancellor Palpatine.

Fine. Let him try to hide his real feelings from his adversary. It would do him no good. For all of Kenobi's talents as a Jedi, he was still under the impression that Palpatine was nothing but a greedy, commonplace politician. He was as blind as the Council when it came to sensing the dark side, and he had not an inkling as to whom he truly faced right now. As long as that remained, he was an open book to Palpatine.

"Ah, Master Kenobi. It's a pleasure to see you. Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Actually Chancellor, I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a hurry. The Council has several important things to do today," Obi-Wan said.

"Very well. This won't take long."

Palpatine led the Jedi to the vista overlooking the Coruscant cityscape. Obi-Wan waited patiently for him to speak, at least on the outside. Beneath the calm Jedi exterior he wished the old man would just get on with it. He had more important things to do. Like tracking down Anakin…

"I'll cut right to the chase, Master Jedi. I am concerned about Anakin's state of mind."

"Oh?"

"He seems to be very stressed as of late; far more than usual. The last time we talked, he could barely pay any attention to what I was saying."

"I see," Obi-Wan said.

"Do you have any idea what might be troubling him?" Palpatine asked.

"I'm afraid I don't," Obi-Wan lied.

"I see. A pity. I was hoping you would have some insight, seeing as how you are his closest confidant," Palpatine said, knowing full well Obi-Wan was lying. He also knew that _he_ was actually Anakin's closest confidant and not Kenobi, a subject which was a major sore spot for the esteemed Jedi Master.

His insight proved correct. Kenobi's instincts shot up warily as the Chancellor delivered his apparently innocent statement. The Chancellor seemed unusually worried about Anakin, and those last few words seemed a little too coincidental considering the circumstances. But as he probed at the older man's thoughts, he realized that no, the man did not know anything incriminating. He was merely concerned about hearing and seeing a supposed friend act in the manner Anakin had.

Obi-Wan smiled inwardly. He had nothing to concern himself with. Palpatine was a fool, and Anakin was fortunate not to have confided in him.

Nonetheless, he was taken aback when Palpatine voiced his next inquiry.

"Tell me Master Jedi, what do you make of the relationship between Anakin and Senator Amidala?"

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"I mean: are they merely good friends, or have they given you any inclination that they are something more?"

"That's…an awfully personal thing to ask, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said.

"Perhaps. But I know Anakin. I know how impulsive and spontaneous he can be." His voice turned a little more serious as he directed a stern glance at Obi-Wan. "And between you and me, I don't trust Amidala as much as I appear to."

Obi-Wan was surprised. Could Palpatine be having the same reservations about Amidala that he himself once had, before he learned the terrible truth that validated all his worst fears?

"We are at war, Master Jedi. We cannot allow ourselves to be distracted by our petty personal desires. Our duty to the Republic must remain first and foremost, above all." There was just a hint of hardness in Palpatine's voice.

Whether it was lost on Obi-Wan or not was unclear. "I agree," Obi-Wan said neutrally.

"Amidala is an idealist," the Chancellor continued. "However knowledgeable she claims to be about practical matters, she is far too willing to forget them in favor of her own unique judgment when it suits her personal interests. A _relationship_," Palpatine stressed the word, "with a Jedi would certainly fall into that category."

"It seems so tempting, doesn't it? A romance between a Jedi and a Senator; to believe that love can bloom uncaring of rules or regulations," Palpatine said wistfully. His expression hardened. "But the fact remains, those rules and regulations are there for a reason. A Jedi is expressly forbidden to engage in any sort of intimate relationship with another person, regardless of their stature in society. A romance between a Jedi and a Senator would lead to scandal, scandal the Senate does not need at this critical time in the Republic's history."

"I sincerely hope that is not the case; that they are indeed smarter than that. But Amidala is not one to be dissuaded easily from an idea, and Anakin is far too stubborn for his own good. Certainly when it comes to our good Senator from Naboo. And that could be dangerous in handled in exactly the wrong way. If she were to allow herself to be persuaded by Anakin into a more…personal affiliation…well, I don't suppose I have to tell you the consequences now, do I?"

_Indeed not_, Obi-Wan thought sourly.

Palpatine sighed. "Anakin is a good man. I would hate to see his career ruined by a fling with some self-centered politician."

He was hoping the direct implication would make an impact. It hit dead on. Though Obi-Wan's calm exterior never changed, the emotions inside the vaunted Master exploded into a sea of turbulent currents. An impressive anger rose the surface, intermixed with jealousy, frustration and indignation, all directed at his former Padawan for turning against everything Obi-Wan had done for him. And beneath it all was a growing, blackening hatred for Senator Amidala of Naboo, one so deep in his soul even Obi-Wan himself wasn't aware of how engulfing it truly was.

Underneath his sympathetic exterior, Palpatine grinned maliciously with an almost maniacal glee. Oh, this was too rich. It was like the Force itself was handing him Kenobi on a silver platter, ready to mold into a powerful new apprentice.

Through it all, the Chancellor kept his dignified charade, even as Obi-Wan replied to his intentionally goading remarks.

"As would I," Obi-Wan said simply.

"Promise me you'll keep an eye on them? I know it's a lot to ask, but I cannot bear the thought of that fate befalling such an outstanding young man," Palpatine pleaded with the Jedi, careful not to cross the line into undisguised melodrama. He sighed deeply, putting the last masterful touch on his performance. "I sense all is not well with Anakin and Amidala."

If he had any doubts about Palpatine's intentions, Kenobi did not show them. "I will." A pause. "Thank you, Chancellor, for bringing this to my attention. I will make sure I investigate it further."

"Thank you, my friend. I'm glad to know there are individuals like you among the Jedi Council. After all, we only have Anakin's best interests in mind, don't you agree?"

"Indeed," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Then I will keep you no further. Thank you for your time, Master Jedi. I'm glad we were able to speak like this," Palpatine said.

"Yes indeed. It was…enlightening."

"Yes, I'm sure it was. For myself as well," Palpatine remarked.

Obi-Wan wondered what he meant by that. But there was no time to contemplate the matter. He really did have a Council meeting in a short while and he was going to be late for said meeting if he dallied here any longer. Besides, it was probably nothing important; just the usual politeness demanded from a politician when ending a conversation.

"Then I take my leave. Good day, Chancellor," Obi-Wan bowed.

"Good day, Master Kenobi."

Palpatine watched the Jedi Master leave with piercing eyes. Once he was alone again, the light benevolence in those eyes died to a cold ruthlessness more intimidating than the most hardened criminal in the entire galaxy. No one would believe the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic would be capable of such callousness, but he was, and there was no disguising the satisfaction he felt upon this recent visit with a member of the Jedi Council. Safe in his office, he could finally allow his true self to bleed out into the open until the next visitor arrived some hours later. Palpatine's lips twisted into a savage grin as he uttered a single powerful declaration.

"You're mine, Master Kenobi."

* * *

That same morning, breakfast was a tense affair at the Skywalker's. Anakin sat in uncomfortable silence at the table, chewing idly on a piece of Shuura fruit while he avoided Padme's inquisitive gaze. She knew something was wrong. Their lovemaking had been different last night. Anakin was still his usual passionate self, but it seemed like every time they made love in the past few days, it took him increasingly longer to respond to her affections. Those few seconds were like an eternity to Padme, who was used to having her husband all over her the moment he laid eyes on her.

"I was thinking we could spend the day together, today," she announced out of the blue.

"What?"

"You know, a day off from work and our duties. Just the two of us, enjoying our time together," Padme suggested.

"But, what about your Senate meeting?" Anakin asked.

"Oh. Well, if the timing is right, I could be _persuaded_ to skip today's session," Padme winked slyly at him. Anakin stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious? You, skip a Senate meeting?" he asked incredulously.

"Don't be so surprised. I don't have to be present at every single meeting the Senate has. Besides, I've seen the bills up for debate at today's session. Trust me, Artoo could come up with more important matters for discussion than that."

"Oh. Well it sounds nice, but…"

"But what?"

"I kinda of promised Obi-Wan I'd do a favor for him today," Anakin said apologetically.

Padme's face fell in disappointment. "A favor?" she repeated. "What kind of favor?"

"I have some research to do at the Temple archives," Anakin replied.

"Research?"

"Nothing major. Obi-Wan just wants me to check up on some facts for an upcoming mission."

"But I thought you had no upcoming missions. You guys are still on leave, right?" Padme asked quickly, worried that Anakin might be leaving her again, and so soon.

"Of course," Anakin assured her. "It's for a friend of his. He's been meaning to do it himself, but he just hasn't gotten around to it, what with his duties to the Council and all," Anakin finished nervously, really hoping she bought it.

"Okay," Padme said slowly. Something wasn't right with this picture. Was Anakin actually passing up a chance to spend some time with her in order to do _research_ at the Temple library?

This didn't sound like her husband at all. Anakin hated spending time at the Jedi Temple. Why would he willingly go there on his free time, to do a favor for Obi-Wan, no less?

A most peculiar thought struck the Senator from Naboo. Was he trying to get away from her?

"Angel, I swear I'll make it up to you," Anakin insisted.

"Fine," Padme sighed. What choice did she have? If he wanted to spend some time alone away from her, she wasn't going to tell him otherwise. She wasn't the kind of wife who would order her husband not to go to a particular place; to stay at home with her if he really didn't want to.

"Seriously? You mean you're actually okay with this?" Anakin inquired, not believing his ears.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I have a choice, do I?" Padme replied simply.

Anakin winced at the touch of frostiness in her voice. He could tell when she was annoyed by the way a part of the inflection reserved for her 'Senator' persona seemed to slip into her tone. "Angel, I swear, if it were anyone else…"

"I know, I know. Anakin, it's okay. You don't have to feel like you need to spend every waking moment of your time with me. It's okay if you have something else to do," Padme said.

Anakin smiled. "You're the best," he said, giving her a brief kiss on the lips.

The two settled down and resumed eating their breakfast in silence. But it was apparent that there was still an unnamable tension between them, one that did not go ignored by either Anakin or his beloved.

Casting an unreadable look at her husband, Padme Amidala vowed to find out what exactly had come between them.

* * *

Anakin strolled aimlessly through the hallways of the Jedi Temple. He had no idea where he was going, really. As a full-fledged Jedi he had access to virtually every significant part of the Temple. The sparring rooms, the Archives, the hangers housing the Order's starfighters, the Room of a Thousand Fountains…all of those resources were at Anakin's disposal to be utilized as long as he desired.

And yet, he had no interest in making use of any of them. Dueling against other Knights and Masters, working on some of the fighter craft, spending a quiet few hours meditating near the fountains; none of the things that might have usually stirred his interest did so this time. All he wanted was to spend some time away from Padme.

He knew how terrible that sounded. It tore at him that he was even thinking that way. He loved Padme more than anything. He absolutely despised lying to her, and it made him feel incredibly guilty for keeping her at arm's length about anything. She was his heart, his soul…but she was also growing suspicious of what was troubling him. And that was one thing Anakin couldn't allow to happen.

Distantly he realized that this would only make things worse; that Padme would become even more suspicious if he spent the day at the Temple instead of at home, with her. But what else could he do? He was caught in a mess worse than anything he had experience and it was all his fault. If he had only confided in her that first night, when Obi-Wan first expressed his unsettling desire for Anakin…if he had just done something, _anything_, other than lie to her, they could have been away from here days ago.

Padme said it herself. The Queen would protect them; they would be safe on Naboo. And neither Obi-Wan nor the Council would have been bold enough to defy an official order of protection from Naboo's sovereignty. At least, not that Obi-Wan. The Obi-Wan he faced now, that was a different story.

Padme was his life. And so when threatened with her death, he reacted the only way he could think. He had wanted to protect her. But now he was the one who needed protecting.

The irony was not lost on him. He was completely at Obi-Wan's mercy. No matter what his Master said, how insane or repulsive the request, Anakin had no choice but to carry it out. He was trapped in a horrible situation from which he could see no way out of. If he told Padme, he risked putting her in the path of Obi-Wan's unshakeable ire. If he didn't tell her, he would continue to suffer his humiliating 'sessions' at his former Master's hands.

The Obi-Wan from a few days ago wouldn't have challenged a royal order from the governing monarch of Naboo protecting Senator Amidala and her newly-revealed husband. But this was not the Obi-Wan Anakin had loved and respected as a friend and mentor. This new Obi-Wan was a force to be feared, and it was becoming increasingly clear to Anakin that the Obi-Wan he knew might be gone forever, replaced by this deplorable excuse for a human being. It frightened Anakin to think of everything his former Master had said.

How far would he go? At what cost would he stop to claim Anakin as his? And most disturbing of all, how long would he tolerate only kisses, touches and humiliations from his former Padawan? They both knew what he wanted. It was only a matter of time before Obi-Wan demanded more of him, Anakin was sure of it.

He wanted so badly to tell Padme everything. To hear her comfort him; tell him it wasn't his fault and that everything would be all right. But that was no longer possible. Not anymore. Anakin couldn't risk her life like that.

The old Obi-Wan he might have been able to hold off. This new Obi-Wan would likely go through anyone in his path to get what he wanted. The thought shook Anakin down to the core. Why was this happening to them? What had he possibly done to turn his old Master into this?

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice he was crashing into someone until they were both down the ground. Anakin snapped out of his daze to realize he had crashed

into none other than Shaak Ti, one of the few Jedi Masters he actually liked.

"Oh, sorry. Are you all right?" he asked, helping the Council member to her feet.

"I'm fine, Anakin. What about you?" Shaak Ti asked while she straightened out her robes.

"I'm okay," Anakin replied, casting an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't see you."

"It's okay," Shaak Ti assured him. Anakin was relieved she didn't sound angry at being knocked down in the middle of the hallway. He noticed she was staring at him intently.

"You seem rather distracted," Shaak Ti remarked dryly.

_Understatement of the millennium_, Anakin thought to himself. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Is something wrong?"

_You don't know the half of it…_ "No, not really," Anakin replied.

Shaak Ti didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure of that?" she asked.

"Of course. I just…have a lot of my mind," Anakin said.

"I see. Well, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here," Shaak Ti said.

Anakin seriously considered taking her up on that offer. She looked so honest, so kind and understanding, as though she truly cared about his well being. Which he supposed she did. Shaak Ti was one of the few members of the Jedi Council who treated him with anything other than flagrant disapproval. She showed him a surprising amount of respect and kindness during his rough upbringing in the Temple, being an outsider and all. And she never rebuked him for not following the Code blindly like Master Windu and Obi-Wan did.

In fact, it could be said that Shaak Ti was almost motherly in the way she treated Anakin away from the eyes of the other Jedi.

Surely she would understand. It wasn't his fault that Obi-Wan was losing it, was

it? He had gotten into this mess by not telling Padme the first time Obi-Wan had made advances on him. Maybe it was time to break the silence surrounding the latest 'problem' between him and his Master.

"Wait," he stopped Shaak Ti from leaving. "Actually, there is something I have to talk to you about."

The Togrutan Jedi gave him an inquisitive glance. "What is it?"

"I…" Force, where did he begin? How could he explain everything that had occurred over the past several days? He barely believed it himself. Never would he have expected that his beloved Master could turn into this. Obi-Wan had gone from being one of his best friends to his absolute worst enemy, all in the course of a few days. And for what? Because he was attracted to Anakin and wanted to have him? It didn't make any sense. There had to be some piece of the puzzle Anakin was missing; something he wasn't seeing as to why his Master would do such reprehensible things to him and Padme.

His discomfort was not lost on Shaak Ti. "Anakin, whatever it is, you can trust me," the female Master told him gently.

"I know. It's just…" Anakin swiped a hand over his face. He was tired. Tired of lying to his angel, tired of wrestling with the question of what do to about his horrid situation. And most of all, he was tired of submitting to Obi-Wan's outlandish requests like some helpless servant.

Like a slave.

Shaak Ti picked up on his weariness. "Why not start at the beginning?" she suggested. Anakin considered that.

He couldn't tell her everything. Even if Shaak Ti were to believe that the venerable Obi-Wan Kenobi would coerce his former student into engaging in this sort of activity with him, Anakin would be too embarrassed to have her see him in that way. He was ashamed enough as it was of the way he was letting Obi-Wan manipulate him. He wasn't some helpless child. He was a man, and a man wasn't supposed to let such things happen to him unless it was in some captive environment where he absolutely had no choice. It may have been old fashioned, but that was the way Anakin felt.

What would Shaak Ti think of him if she learned what he had allowed Obi-Wan to do to him?

What would _Padme_ think of him?

No, she most certainly couldn't know everything. But if he could persuade her that Obi-Wan was becoming dangerous, then things would be a lot safer for Anakin, and more importantly, for Padme. He couldn't tell her about certain details of the situation, but there was plenty else he could tell her. Obi-Wan's sudden and inexplicable bouts of anger, the death threats against Padme, the deceptions he played on them both…none of those things were the actions of a well balanced Jedi Master.

Surely Shaak Ti wouldn't hold his relationship with Padme against him once she learned what Obi-Wan had done to them. Scandalous though it was, the marriage between a Jedi Knight and a Senator would surely take a backseat to the threat of a Jedi Master on the Council heading down a dark path. And if she was even a little convinced that Obi-Wan was becoming terribly unstable, then the risk he was taking would not have been in vain. Even the Council wouldn't be able to deny the evidence from another respected Master.

A glimmer of dark satisfaction blossomed deep inside Anakin. Obi-Wan was always raking him over the coals for not following the Code, threatening him with portents of what Council might do. Very well. Let him see what it was like to be on the receiving end of the Council's wrath, for a change.

"All right," Anakin agreed. "It's about Obi-".

"Anakin!"

The two Jedi turned at the sound of the familiar voice. And sure enough, there was Anakin's Master. Anakin bit back a curse, though a part of him shook internally with dread. How had he not sensed Obi-Wan approaching?

Obi-Wan sauntered over to them, looking for all in the galaxy as if there was absolutely nothing amiss.

"I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been all morning?" he asked his old Padawan.

Anakin winced at the forcibly casual tone. There was an unspoken note of accusation in his Master's voice. He was already aware of the possessiveness lacing Obi-Wan's insane attraction to him, but now it appeared that emotion of jealousy was only growing in strength. Obi-Wan was jealous of Padme for being the object of Anakin's affections. Dangerously jealous, given the constant threats he made to her safety. That didn't mean Anakin was going to indulge his perverse need to keep his former best friend close to him.

It wasn't enough that he'd forced Anakin into this situation. Obi-Wan wanted Anakin to accept it; to actually enjoy being with him while he used Anakin's body for his own deluded pleasure. It was enough to make Anakin sick. The anger rose to the surface and he quickly quelled the volatile emotion before it took him over. Getting angry in front of another Master wouldn't prove anything, and if he wanted Shaak Ti to believe anything he told her after this, he had to show he wasn't the aggressor here.

Somehow Anakin managed to look contrite while he apologized to Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry, Master. I was just taking a stroll through the Temple. I guess I just lost track of time."

"That's quite all right," Obi-Wan waved dismissively. "Just be sure to inform me next time of your whereabouts." He gave a nod to Shaak Ti.

"Master Ti."

"Obi-Wan," Shaak Ti nodded back, giving the other Master a kind smile.

"If you don't mind Shaak, there's something Anakin and I need to discuss in private," Obi-Wan stated.

"Of course."

"Actually, I would prefer it if you stayed," Anakin remarked, silently daring Obi-Wan to object. He desperately hoped Shaak Ti would pick up on the subtle undertone of his words.

Unfortunately the Force was not with him on this day. "No, that's okay. I wouldn't want to interrupt an important conversation. We can speak later, all right?" Shaak Ti said, oblivious to Anakin's request.

"Fine," Anakin sighed. He had tried, at least. He would just have to find another opportunity to bring up what was troubling him, and soon, before Obi-Wan had a chance to voice his objections.

"Pleasant day to you, Master Kenobi," Shaak Ti said in departure.

"Pleasant day, Master Ti," Obi-Wan replied.

"Shaak Ti," Anakin tried to interject.

"Anakin, your old Master wants to talk to you. You shouldn't leave him hanging," Shaak Ti said, with a chastising look at the boy.

Anakin breathed a sigh of utter frustration. Yes, Shaak Ti was almost like a mother of sorts – too much so now that Anakin needed her help. It was the old "respect your elders" credo working against him. Whereas Anakin needed her to pick up on the tension between him and Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti saw only the façade of Anakin's old father figure, to whom Anakin should be respectful above anyone else.

Once the female Master was away, Obi-Wan unsurprisingly dropped the benevolent show of politeness.

"What were you two talking about?" he questioned harshly.

"Nothing," Anakin said quickly. "She asked me if I was all right and I told her I had a lot on my mind. Every Jedi does these days."

"So, you didn't let slip any details about our…situation?"

"Of course not. I'm not a fool, Master," Anakin snapped.

"That's good to know. I trust you weren't too distracted in your conversation?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I wasn't."

"That's good. Very good indeed. Well done, Padawan. It's comforting to know that your ability to keep secrets has some positive uses for it," Obi-Wan commended. "Just make sure you keep it up."

"Because you wouldn't want anything to happen to a certain Togrutan Jedi, would you?"

Anakin's thoughts came to a screeching halt. "What?"

"Have you noticed how Shaak Ti goes on far more missions than the rest of us on the Council? She's much like you in that respect. She loves to be out on the field, where she can make a difference," Obi-Wan observed.

"Let us say she went on one such assignment after learning of some information that she really shouldn't have. Imagine that she were on her way and her hyperdrive suddenly malfunctioned midway through the journey, leaving her stranded in the middle of nowhere with only a few days worth of rations to survive on. Or maybe she's on route to some distant world when her fighter suddenly explodes from the inside out. Severe engine failure, no doubt. Or would that be a problem with the fuel tanks? I don't know. I'm not that familiar with mechanical aspects of a starfighter. But I know enough."

The statement was as clear as day, and Anakin caught it instantly.

"In any event, it would be extremely difficult to determine from the wreckage, assuming they ever found it, that is. But even if they did, there would be simply be little evidence left to indicate the nature of the malfunction. And there would be no evidence left to indicate anything other than that. It would be ruled a simple, yet tragic malfunction," the older man continued, rather unnecessarily in Anakin's view.

"You…You wouldn't," Anakin barely got out. He was aghast the menacing words coming out of his former Master's mouth.

"So you see Anakin, it would be a good idea to mind what you say and do around here. I would hate to see such a tragic accident befall our dear Master Ti," Obi-Wan finished with an air of casual menace.

"Yes, Master," Anakin ground out.

Inside he was fuming. How could he do this? This was another member of the Council Obi-Wan was talking about, and one of the better Jedi in the whole damn Order. How could Obi-Wan talk so casually about murdering her in cold blood and then making it look like an accident? She had done nothing to him!

For Sith's sake, what was wrong with the man?!

Indifferent to the turbulent emotion raging inside Anakin, Obi-Wan nodded in satisfaction. It seemed Anakin was learning after all.

"Very good, my old Padawan. It's a simple agreement, really. You keep quiet and comply with my wishes, and those you care about will remain unharmed. Understood?"

Anakin nodded his assent.

"Then I'll be on my way. I have a Council meeting in a few hours. I want to get some sparring done before then." Obi-Wan gave his former student a stern and piercing expression. "I'll be expecting you at my apartment tonight. Don't be late."

"Yes, sir," Anakin replied.

He stood there long after Obi-Wan had departed. Other Knights and Padawans gave him mildly inquiring glances as they passed along, but Anakin paid them no mind. He couldn't believe it, but things had just gone from bad to worse. And now he felt more hopeless than ever before.

Gods, what was he going to do?

* * *

Anakin's speeder landed on the veranda of Padme's apartment some time later. He hopped out of the speeder and headed over to the living room, where he collapsed exhaustedly onto the couch. Padme was still at her Senate meeting, which meant it was only him alone with his thoughts.

He felt drained to the bone; like he'd gone twenty sparring rounds with Master Windu and Master Yoda, combined.

Ever since Obi-Wan left him alone in the hallway of the Jedi Temple, he had done nothing but think about the situation that now hung over him like a double-bladed lightsaber. How had he gotten into this mess? As if it weren't enough that Obi-Wan was constantly threatening the love of his life, now he had Shaak Ti's well being to worry about too. The way Obi-Wan so casually declared his threat against her life left no doubt whatsoever in Anakin's mind that he would carry it out if necessary.

If Obi-Wan deemed it necessary, an innocent person would die. And there was nothing Anakin could do about it.

Or was there?

He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. Turning it over gently in his hands, he examined the contours of the metal cylinder, its polished shine a hint of the pride Anakin derived from the elegantly constructed weapon.

For a while here merely stared at the lightsaber, entranced by its subtle beauty and presence. Funny, how it both reminded him of how skilled he was and how utterly defenseless he had become. A lightsaber was a symbol of power, dignity and authority, none of which were things Anakin had now. He was a slave to Obi-Wan's whim, too terrified for Padme's life to say no to his former Master, a man that had undergone a horrifying change in personality these past few days.

Gods, how he hated that word. Slave. It spoke of suppressed freedom and harsh beatings, brutal whippings and transmitters designed to destroy you from the inside out if you tried to escape your Master. He recalled when it first occurred to him, this afternoon at the Temple; how disgusted and ashamed he felt. But that was what he was, wasn't he? A slave to Obi-Wan's will, completely at the mercy of his once benevolent Master – a Master who now threatened the life of his closest, most cherished companion.

A lightsaber commanded respect and authority, things central to the life of a Jedi Knight; things Anakin had lost by submitting himself to this perverse manipulation on Obi-Wan's part.

But he could regain them.

Anakin stood up from the sofa, right hand gripping tightly the lightsaber that had served him well in battle for so long. Despite everything Obi-Wan had done to him, a part of him still cared for the Obi-Wan who had been like a brother to him. He didn't want to hurt Obi-Wan, but his Master had left him no choice.

This had to end.

Padme was his life, his soul. Without her, he was nothing. He couldn't allow Obi-Wan to threaten her safety any longer. And then there was Shaak Ti. After what the older Jedi had done for him, there was no way in hell Anakin could leave her at Obi-Wan's mercy. He had to protect her, just as he had to protect his beloved Padme.

And so he waited. When Padme finally returned from her Senate meeting, he greeted her with a welcoming embrace and a kiss. He talked with her about her day, attended to her needs, and eventually shared a quiet dinner with her afterwards, all the while behaving as if there was absolutely nothing the matter.

Throughout their precious time together, a part of him desperately wanted to grab her and make love to her right there. But he held back. There would be time enough for that later, once he'd dealt with his former Master one way or another. Anakin had to believe that. He would come back and then things would finally be all right for them.

And if he didn't…well then, perhaps Padme was better off without him.


	9. Confrontation

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

AN: Chapter 9 is here at last! Thanks for all the great reviews!

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned!!!!!**

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 9: Confrontation

Anakin waited outside his former Master's door. This was it, he steeled himself. This was the moment when he would finally put an end to his Master's schemes.

Anakin didn't know exactly why his Master had gone down this path, nor did he care about that at the moment. Whatever reason Obi-Wan had for letting himself fall so far, it was none of Anakin's business. Not anymore. What was important was that Padme and Shaak Ti remained unharmed. And to do that, he had to face up to the man he once loved as a mentor and a very close friend.

He hated the possibility of having to harm Obi-Wan, but his Master left him no choice. Padme and Shaak Ti's lives were hanging in the balance. He had to be strong for them. He was a Jedi, and if that accursed prophecy was to correct, the Chosen One destined to bring balance to the Force. It was completely against his nature to let himself submit like this to an enemy, and he was ashamed that he had done it so completely over the past several days.

Too much was riding on the line. There could be no hesitation, no doubts about the rightness of what he was doing.

No fear.

Fear had been his biggest enemy, he knew that now. Fear of losing his mother, fear of losing Padme…always his life was dominated by the terror of losing the ones he loved, including Obi-Wan. And it was that fear which had led him to do many things he now regretted. Slaughtering the Tuskens on Tatooine, rushing head long into a fight on against Obi-Wan's counsel numerous occasions…even scaring Padme with his possessive demeanor about her sometimes.

Worst of all, it was that same fear that had made him call on his anger in battle far too many times to count.

Fear led to anger, anger led to hate, hate led to suffering…it was the old Jedi credo he had heard a thousand times over. Only now did he realize how true it was.

He recalled the conversation he'd had with Padme, right before leaving for his 'meeting' with Obi-Wan…

* * *

_Earlier that night..._

The time was almost at hand.

Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair. Padme was in the other room, getting ready for bed. He wouldn't be joining her, though. Not yet.

It was almost time to go confront his former Master. He had carefully avoided the subject through the day, however, there would be no denying the visit he had to pay his Master in a few minutes. Somehow, he would have to find a way to steer Padme's suspicions yet again.

He clenched his fists in frustration, releasing an exasperated breath. This was a nightmare. A Sith-forsaken nightmare he wanted so badly to wake up from. It was almost enough to make him lose faith entirely in the Force. He was supposed to be the Chosen One. Where was the Force when he needed it the most?

Never mind that, he thought. He knew what he had to do, and there was no way around it. How he wished he could stay there with Padme and just put off confronting his old Master. But if he did…

If he did, then he would under Obi-Wan's control forever. No, he couldn't afford to linger. He needed to do this soon, before he lost the courage to stand up to his old Master.

He recalled his earlier thoughts about his dilemma…that Padme was better off without him. Maybe he was right. She deserved better…

Anakin shook his head. No…he couldn't think like that. They would be together. He would find a way to escape his Master's control...he just didn't know how yet. Plus, not only did he have Padme's safety to consider, but Shaak Ti's as well. He silently cursed Obi-Wan for threatening the people he loved.

He felt Padme's arms wrap around his midsection from behind. "I missed you today," she whispered.

Anakin turned around to face her. "I missed you too," he replied, holding his angel tightly. He'd only had a few precious hours with her, and now he would have to make up some excuse to leave for Obi-Wan's, as his Master was requiring his presence tonight. She crushed her lips against his and he relished in her sweet taste. She was so different from him…how could he possibly be hesitant to be intimate with her? She tasted so sweet and she was so soft in all the right places.

"Ready for an evening alone together?" she asked hopefully. But when he frowned, she knew he wasn't.

"Obi-Wan has asked me to research a project at the archives. He unreasonably wants a report on it by tomorrow, so I have to meet him at the archives later," Anakin lied, hating every inch of himself at the moment.

"Oh…he sure has been keeping you busy," Padme replied. Anakin swallowed the bile in his throat and simply nodded.

"Anakin, is he trying to keep up apart or something? Ever since he...found out about us, he's done his best to keep you under his thumb. I would never have thought that Obi-Wan would be so petty, but to try and keep us apart like this..." she trailed off.

You don't know the half of it, my love, Anakin thought bitterly.

"Master has been...very cold lately. I believe he may be a little bitter about us," Anakin said.

"Perhaps I should talk to him. Our marriage may be forbidden, but you are still my husband and we love each other. If he is truly our friend, than he should understand our need to be together, especially when we both happen to be on the same planet," Padme replied.

No angel…stay away from him! You can't talk to him.

"I'll handle Obi-Wan, angel. You shouldn't worry yourself about it," Anakin replied.

"But Ani, I do worry about it. Just because he's your former Master does not mean that he can control your life. Believe me, I have not forgotten about Master Kenobi's little spying incident," Padme replied. He knew he needed to deter her from this train of thought.

"Hey...let's not talk about Obi-Wan right now. I still have some time before I need to leave again. Let's enjoy our time together, and then I'll talk to him later tonight. Obi-Wan can be reasonable," Anakin said.

At least the old Obi-Wan could. It doesn't matter though…I just have to keep her from talking to him… Anakin thought.

"All right, but promise me that you'll talk to him," Padme said.

"I promise," he lied, as her lips drew his kiss. He felt his body respond to hers, as it always did.

He'd promised himself he wasn't going to touch her this way until he settled the problem hanging over their as heads. But as he gazed into Padme's beautiful, angelic face, he found that resolve rapidly slipping away. Suddenly the looming confrontation didn't seem so important anymore.

"Let's make good use of our time," Anakin said, as he kissed her hard and passionately. Obi-Wan could wait. It was the least he owed Anakin, after everything he'd gone. He wasn't going to let his Master drive them apart any longer. And if he turned down her advances, she certainly would know something was up.

"I love you so much," Anakin declared, almost desperately, as he kissed down her neck. Padme knew there was something wrong…she just didn't know what. She decided that she would let it go for now…but she would find out exactly why Obi-Wan was needing Anakin to work on all these projects for him. Her body thrilled, as she felt her husband's hard body against her own and his hands travel over her curves. She let everything else melt away for the moment and surrendered in his strong arms.

"Love me Ani…" she whispered, breathlessly. Anakin let her love wash everything else away…at least for the moment. He swept her into his arms and carried her toward their bedroom. He would be damned if his sick Master kept him from making love to his beautiful, darling wife. Right now, he didn't give a damn about anything but the woman in his arms that he was slowly undressing. The sweet mewls escaping her throat were driving him wild, as he desperately worked her out of her gown.

"I love you so much," he panted, as they tumbled to the bed.

And I will protect you, my beloved angel…no matter what he makes me do...Anakin silently promised her, as the burning fires of their passion consumed them.

Anakin lost himself in her, as he kissed down her neck. Padme threw her head back in ecstasy, as his lips left fire in their wake.

"Oh Ani," Padme cooed, as he practically ripped her gown away. She ran her hands possessively over his bare, muscled chest and her hands found their way to his belt. His eyes traveled possessively over her already naked form and he cupped her breasts, rolling them in his strong hands. Padme pushed his pants down and wrapped her hand around his hard, impressive length. She felt the ache between her legs grow, as she longed to be filled by him. Anakin backed her onto the bed and pinned her beneath him. She welcomed his protective weight over her, as his lips trailed down her neck and over her shoulders. She arched against him, brushing her aching, hardened nipples against his chest. Anakin wrapped his arms around her chest, intent on focusing his attention now on the gorgeous globes of flesh.

"You're…so beautiful…" he rasped, as he hungrily took the left breast in his mouth, his lips and tongue tasting the luscious, beautiful flesh. He flicked his tongue lazily over her peaked nipple, before giving it a hard suck. Her back arched and an ardent cry escaped her lips, as he began suckling her.

"Ohhhh!" she cried, as his lips suckled her and his tongue laved its way over the supple flesh. He began kissing his way over to the other, stopping momentarily in the valley between the round, perfect globes of flesh. His mouth devoured her other breast, reveling in her incredible taste. He flicked his tongue over the taut pebble, before giving this one a hard suck. Her back arched again, a scream escaping her lips.

"Oh Anakin!" she cried, as his lips suckled her and his tongue traveled all over the soft, but firm mound. She clenched her fingers in his curls and held his head, as he finished his lazy suckling.

He slowly kissed his way down his writhing wife's body to his true destination. His angel splayed her knees out for him, revealing her very aroused sex. His mouth watered at the sight of her and his tongue quickly dipped in to taste this part of her. Each lick from him caused pulses of pleasure to shoot through her body. His tongue swatted furiously at her mound, before he sucked the nub into his mouth. He lapped up her juices, his tongue traveling through the incredibly wet folds of her sex. His mouth found her clit again and he began stroking it with his tongue. This sent jots of pleasure coursing through her body, as he hit her sweet spot every time. Padme panted and cooed softly, as her orgasm neared. She cried his name again, as he sucked her mound repeatedly.

"Aaahhh…" she cried loudly, as a powerful orgasm hit her. Anakin continued to lap at the folds of her sex, as her sweet honey flowed from her incredible climax. Anakin ceased his ministrations, as she slowly came down. He looked up into her desire lidded eyes and slowly kissed his way back up to her lips. Padme trapped his lips in a bruising kiss, conveying her need for him and rapturous desire for him to make love to her. She stared into his beautiful orbs of sapphire, love and lust shining in her own. She wrapped her hand around his thick cock and stroked it.

"Take me Ani…take me hard…" she demanded lustfully. Her words lit his every nerve ablaze. Force, how he loved this incredible woman. He pulled her up into his lap and pressed her chest against his own. His burning hot gaze on her body caused beads of sweat to form on her creamy skin. Sometimes his possessiveness scared her, but sometimes it thrilled her and made her ache with desire for him. He pressed her against his hard body and she hooked her legs around his waist, panting in anticipation of being filled by him. Anakin held her tightly, as he slid inside her hot depths. He sheathed himself fully and he moaned, as she squeezed around him.

"Gods…so tight…so wet…" he groaned.

"Only for you," she whispered breathlessly. He began his hot, deep thrusts into her in a steady rhythm that quickly grew in speed moment after moment. Padme emitted soft coos and cries that chorused in concert with his pounding thrusts, as he stroked her deeply again and again. His hands were filled with the roundness of her curvaceous backside, as he slammed his throbbing length inside her over and over again. He pumped in and out of her tight, slick tunnel at a maddening pace, taking her hard and thoroughly ravishing her. She savagely nipped and sucked on his neck, assuring that he would have her marks of love on his skin later. She raked her nails along his back, as he pounded into her and they loved hard.

Padme ground her hips into his and he leaned back a bit, giving her what she wanted. Their hips thrust and slapped together as she rode him furiously. Sweat poured down their bodies in the heat of their lovemaking. Anakin grabbed her arms and threw her to the bed on her back and began thoroughly ravishing her with a hunger neither of them had ever known. She hooked her legs around his chest, as he slammed his pulsing member into her as deeply as he could go. Her cries were loud and desperate as he fucked her.

She screamed his name, unrestrained passion lacing her voice, as she came hard amidst his powerful thrusts. Padme convulsed and quivered around his surging cock, as Anakin continued his incredible pace. Her powerful climax ripped through her body in waves of pleasure and as it began to slowly dissipate, she fell limp even as he continued to fuck her and search for his own release. Finally, buried deep inside her, he came in lengthy, hot spurts, filling her to completion. He collapsed into her arms and she kissed his sweaty forehead, as he panted through his release. Finally, he pulled himself from her depths and cuddled close to her side, bathing in the afterglow with her.

"Will you be long tonight?" Padme asked sleepily.

"No…not longer than I have to be. I really want to stay here with you, but I need to have a little talk with Obi-Wan and tell him that he needs to stop trying to come between us," Anakin told her. This really wasn't a lie. He and Obi-Wan were going to have a talk and Obi-Wan would stop with his threats and demands. Padme turned and kissed him deeply.

"Hurry home," she said. He smiled and brushed her curls away from her face.

"I will," he replied.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too, my sweet angel," he replied, as he slowly got up and headed for the fresher for a quick shower. As he cleaned up, he realized he felt strong. It's the way Padme always made him feel and she made him more determined than ever to take control of this situation with Obi-Wan. He would not fold to Obi-Wan demands any longer, even if meant taking extreme measures against his former Master…

* * *

_Present Time..._

Smiling at the recollection, Anakin was shaken from his thoughts as his former Master answered the door. Obi-Wan stepped aside and allowed Anakin to pass through. The conflicted Knight sat on the couch with his head in his hands, not saying a word to the other man.

"I trust that your ride here was pleasant?" Obi-Wan asked conversationally.

Anakin remained silent.

"Good."

Obi-Wan moved closer to his old apprentice. He narrowed his eyes, frowning as he caught whiff of a peculiar scent that was certainly not Anakin's.

"I can smell her on you, Padawan," Obi-Wan said, not caring how ridiculous he sounded. "You were with her tonight, weren't you?"

Anakin didn't answer, though he did glance sharply at his old Master, as if to say, "what if I was?"

Obi-Wan sat down next to him. His eyes trailed down over the taller man's form, staring at his muscled body appreciatively. It wasn't long before he captured Anakin's mouth in a lustful kiss.

"But no matter. I've been waiting all day to do that," he said hungrily, staring at Anakin with ravenous intent. He tried to give his Padawan another kiss, but Anakin turned away, causing Obi-Wan to miss his lips.

"No…"

Obi-Wan didn't let that stop him. He wrapped his arms around Anakin's body, letting his hands glide downwards over the younger man. One of his hands dipped below Anakin's waist, touching him in places only Padme had the pleasure of. He continued alongside Anakin's jaw, kissing his way down his neck until Anakin had enough.

"No!" the Jedi shouted. He pushed Obi-Wan away, surprising his abuser with his sudden burst of strength. Obi-Wan stood up from the couch, staring questioningly at his apprentice.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to do this anymore," Anakin said.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm through with being your pawn."

The temperature in the room chilled considerably.

"I see, Obi-Wan responded. "I guess it's time to report you to the Jedi Council then," he said, thinking Anakin was only bluffing.

"Go ahead," Anakin dared him. "I couldn't care less if I'm expelled."

"You'll be banished then."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I'll even get Chancellor Palpatine to help me necessary. I dare you or any of those fools on the Council to try and stop me from being with Padme."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. He ignored the statement about Palpatine, knowing that was an argument for another time. He was serious about this, he realized, frowning at the feelings running through his former Padawan. Anakin was indeed serious about getting away from him, and he was prepared to stand up to the Council if it meant ending the 'agreement' he and Obi-Wan had come to in the past few days.

At another time in his life, Obi-Wan might have been impressed with the resolve Anakin was showing. Now, it only awakened that part of him which had formed over the course of this past week. The part of him that wanted nothing more than to beat down this boy's arrogant defiance and take what was rightfully his.

"What's the matter? You finally run out of speeches, Master?" Anakin taunted, delivering Kenobi's title with a scathing demeanor.

"You know Anakin, I didn't want things to have to come to this. But you leave me no other choice. Perhaps its time to pay a visit to your dear Senator Amidala."

"Stay away from Padme."

"Or what?"

Anakin was quiet. "Anakin…" Obi-Wan moved to grab his arm. Suddenly, a snap-hiss reverberated through the air. In the blink of an eye, Obi-Wan found himself staring down the length of Anakin's blue lightsaber.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked dangerously.

"What I should have done at the beginning of this whole mess," Anakin replied.

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh, believe me. I'm deadly serious, Master," Anakin stated.

The two Jedi stood in a whirlwind of tension, eyes locked squarely on one another. Neither moved an inch in the slightest direction. The cerulean shine of Anakin's blade was mere inches away from Kenobi's throat. One quick slash and the famous Jedi Master would be no more.

"Are you going to kill me?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Anakin shook his head. "Obi-Wan, I don't want to do this. You've been like a father to me. A brother. But…" he paused, as if realizing the truth for himself. "But I can't let you do this to me. And I can't let you threaten other people either."

Obi-Wan gave a snort of derision.

"Obi-Wan, you need help. Can't you see that? Can't you see what you've become? Look at yourself! Look at what you're doing to me, and to Padme. Master, she's done nothing to you, and you're threatening to murder her every chance you get!"

"Oh you're wrong. She did do something to me," Obi-Wan nearly hissed. "She took you away from me. And I'll never forgive her for it."

Anakin's grip on his saber tightened, as he fought to restrain his anger.

"You're mine, Anakin. You belong to me. I raised you, I trained you. It's because of me you're not a slave back on Tatooine. You owe me!"

"Obi-Wan, please. Stop this. You need help. Come with me tomorrow. We'll go to the Temple, we'll go see the counselors. I know they can help you," Anakin pleaded. He didn't want to hurt Obi-Wan. The man had been like a father to him. If only he would hear some of what Anakin was saying…

"Like they helped you get over your attachment to Amidala?" Obi-Wan countered. "You never saw them either. In fact, you never talked to anyone about her. You just went off and married her." He paused, leering at his Padawan. "Went off and fucked her like the whore she is."

"Enough!" Anakin drew back as if to strike his Master. But the saber remained in midair. He still couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Remember the first lesson I taught you, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. "Never draw a weapon unless you intend to use it."

In the span of a second, Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. Anakin barely parried the slash aimed at his upper chest. The battle was on.

Anakin guided his saber with determination, struggling to match the furious strikes suddenly being unleashed. The movements were not as calculated, indicating his Master did not wish to maim him. He was testing him, trying to see how far his old apprentice would go. Nonetheless, Anakin met every blow as though he were fighting Count Dooku himself.

He would not be lulled into underestimating this opponent.

In his fortress at the center of The Works, Darth Sidious cackled with malevolent glee. He could feel the powerful disturbance in the Force emanating from Kenobi's apartment. He wouldn't be surprised if those fools on the Council sensed it too.

He closed his eyes as he attuned his senses more closely to the stream of energy. The feelings coming from the battling Knights were incredible. Now it was time to add a little fire to the mix…

Anakin's blade clashed with Kenobi's as they fought a duel of brother against brother. Obi-Wan had not backed down as anticipated and neither had Anakin. In fact he noticed Obi-Wan's motions were gradually becoming more aggressive. His Master wasn't using Soresu as was characteristic for him, and was instead slipping into Ataru, the more fearsome form of combat used by Master Qui-Gon. This new Obi-Wan was clearly not as reluctant to take the initiative as the old Form III Master who instructed him.

Obi-Wan aimed a blow at Anakin's shoulder. Anakin parried the sword, attempting to deliver a strike to Obi-Wan's wrist. If he could disarm the other man, the battle would be over instantly. He was met by a hard block that stopped his saber dead center. Anakin was bewildered. It was like Obi-Wan had grown stronger in the past few days. No matter how hard he pushed, his Master would not bulge in his defense.

Attempting to switch gears, Anakin tried to take out Obi-Wan's legs by directing a slash to one of his thighs. Obi-Wan easily parried the blow and retaliated with one that barely missed Anakin's right arm. Anakin gritted his teeth. He was becoming frustrated by his inability to break through the wall of defense Obi-Wan had created. Even without Soresu, his Master was just too good at defending himself.

Anakin felt a surge of anger swell inside him. Use your anger, the voice told him, sounding like fury incarnate. Anakin briefly mottled his brow. Where was that coming from? But there was no time to wonder as he struggled to keep up with Obi-Wan's barrage.

The voice spoke to him again. Do it! Show him who the most powerful Knight in the Order truly is.

Anakin growled in rage. He began to push harder against Obi-Wan's lightsaber, putting as much strength as possible into the blows. Every strike was a hammer against his former Master's shield. Obi-Wan fell back as he attempted to deflect his apprentice's fiery attacks, and for one split moment, Anakin thought he had the upper hand.

But Obi-Wan fought back. With fire of his own, he held firm against Anakin's incredible assault. Calling on the hatred he felt for Amidala, he delivered a stunning blow that rattled his Padawan down to the bone. Taking advantage of the sudden opening, he parried away Anakin's blade and administered a kick to his midsection. Extending his hand, a blast of Force power suddenly erupted from his palm.

Anakin went toppling back across the room, landing on the floor in a daze. Seconds later Obi-Wan was on him. The livid Master brought his lightsaber down to bear on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin fought to hold back his arms. He knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to push the blade into Anakin's shoulder, so that he could leave Anakin defenseless and create a simulation of a sparring accident at the same time. That way, nobody would question his Padawan's injured state.

The cauterizing energy was inches away. Anakin strained against Obi-Wan's formidable strength, desperate to keep the blade from reaching his flesh. Bringing up one of his legs, he managed to kick away his former Master. Obi-Wan drew back, allowing Anakin to recover his weapon. Obi-Wan charged at his apprentice, only to be met with the azure blade of Skywalker's lightsaber.

They traded numerous blows and parries, neither man yielding in the slightest. Anakin matched his Master's attacks move for move, knowing he couldn't afford another slip-up. Padme was counting on him. He had to win!

Things were beginning to look grim when suddenly, Obi-Wan missed with an arc aimed at Anakin's arm. Anakin capitalized on the error by connecting with a slash against Kenobi's left arm. The strike was meant to disable and it did just that. Obi-Wan cried out in pain. As his sword arm moved reflexively in the other direction, Anakin was left with a clear opening at his Master's torso. Not even thinking about it, he raised to bring down his saber on his Master…

…And found something was holding him back. In the midst of triumph, Anakin Skywalker made an error trillions of combatants had before him.

He hesitated.

It was enough for Obi-Wan.

Regaining his bearings, he landed a boot hard on his opponent's stomach, then delivered a kick to his groin. Anakin doubled over in pain. Seizing the advantage, Obi-Wan followed it up with another powerful Force push.

The hit was like a burst of thunder exploding right on Anakin's chest, sending him flying back with brutal force. He crashed back first into transparisteel, shattering the table and knocking over the holovid in the process. Anakin was seeing stars. He groaned at the agony of the impact. His spine and lungs were on fire, and his ribs felt like each and every one of them had been cracked apart. Tiny shards of transparisteel dug into his back, adding to the anguish already present.

And through it all was a vision that shook Anakin to the core.

Obi-Wan.

The older Jedi walked menacingly towards his fallen Padawan. Anakin was struggling to get up, but it was obvious he had lost this confrontation. Kenobi stood over Anakin, lightsaber shining ominously on one side, first clenched in rage on the other.

This was it, Anakin thought grimly. He had lost…and now Obi-Wan would kill him for his defiance. The rational part of his mind told him that wouldn't happen, that Obi-Wan wouldn't dare risk the Council finding out he murdered another Jedi. But that didn't matter. All Anakin saw was his old mentor hovering over him with a lightsaber, ready to destroy his own apprentice.

He closed his eyes in preparation for the inevitable. There were many things he could have thought about. How Obi-Wan had beaten him, what would happen to his body, why he had hesitated when he had the chance to end this…instead there was only a single painful thought burning in his mind.

Padme, I'm sorry…

But the expected blow did not come. Anakin opened his eyes to realize Obi-Wan was standing there with an all-too-familiar look on his face.

Obi-Wan bent down and placed a forearm across Anakin's neck. He stared at him with the nastiest, most hateful expression his apprentice had ever seen, and it was then that Anakin sensed in him something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

It was the dark side.

He knew it well, having experienced it firsthand on Tatooine. And now, he felt that same blackening hatred smoldering inside his Master's soul. The flash was gone in an instant, leaving behind only the lust he had seen prior to it. But Anakin would never forget that terrible instance even if he lived a thousand years. He knew now what was happening to Obi-Wan, and it was worse than he ever would have imagined.

"Get up," Obi-Wan told him roughly, hauling him up by the collar. Anakin only made it to his knees, still too dazed to stand up straight. Sensing there were shards of transparisteel imbedded in his skin, Obi-Wan focused his concentration. Suddenly, a razor sharp pain went through his pupil's back. Anakin screamed as the jagged shards were brutally ripped from his flesh by an unseen force. He felt to his hands, barely holding back the tears rushing to his eyes.

"Master…" he sobbed weakly. Never had he been in so much pain. His tunic was torn from the shards being expelled, and his back was bloody from the cuts all over it. The injuries weren't life threatening, but they would require some taking care of. And the blood…he felt it running down his spine, staining his skin with its sticky crimson.

Obi-Wan gave him time to recover. The pain in his arm was excruciating, but he used the Force to suppress it. It was only a minor wound. He wasn't going to let one insignificant strike of a saber stop him from getting what was his. Once Anakin was in better shape, Ob-Wan ordered him to stand. He stared at his old apprentice with visible menace in his eyes.

"Now, I'm sure that you will think twice before you resist me again. You're a slow learner Padawan, but I trust that you'll get it in time. You will obey me and you will submit to me or there will be grave consequences. You are lucky that I am so patient with you, because I should have already killed your precious Amidala for all the trouble you've given me." Obi-Wan's tone was measured and dangerous.

"Do you understand me?" he snapped, waiting for an answer.

"Yes...Master," Anakin replied, quietly.

"Good, now we will continue where we left off. I had already planned on removing your clothing and now you will finish the job for me," Obi-Wan ordered. Anakin was incredulous. Did his Master really expect him to…satisfy him like this? But a stern look from Obi-Wan told him that he did. There would be no getting out of this one, no matter how wounded Anakin was.

Anakin looked down in shame, as he started unbuttoning his tunic the rest of the way. He discarded it and then moved to his pants. Slowly, just as Obi-Wan wanted, every article of clothing had been discarded and Anakin stood naked before his Master's hungry eyes. Obi-Wan stood up and led his Padawan to the couch. He smothered his lips over Anakin's, as he pushed the younger man down to the couch and pinned him beneath his own body. Obi-Wan groaned into the kiss, as he felt himself go painfully hard. Obi-Wan thrust his tongue deep into Anakin's mouth, signifying his desire to thrust himself inside Anakin's body…but the time was not right yet.

However, he was tired of having to take care of his erection by taking a cold shower. He had been so good to Anakin by keeping his secret and going slow with him. He could have taken him long ago, but he had been patient with him, as he always was. Now, it was time for Anakin to thank him a bit. He recalled the very satisfying dream he had one night where Anakin had pleasured him…and he decided that it was time for that dream to become a reality. He broke the kiss and sat up, motioning for Anakin to stand before him. Anakin obeyed and looked away as his Master's eyes roamed over his exposed body.

"Get on your knees young one," Obi-Wan ordered. Anakin looked at him strangely, but obeyed. Obi-Wan began undoing his pants, which were getting extremely uncomfortable. Anakin's blood ran cold as he watched his Master released his erect cock from his pants. He whimpered as Obi-Wan pulled him between his legs and stared hard into Anakin's horrified eyes.

"It's time for you to thank me for being so good to you, Padawan. You're going to pleasure you Master," Obi-Wan ordered.

"W…what? You expect…me to…" Anakin couldn't even finish his sentence.

"That's right Anakin, you're going to suck me off," Obi-Wan demanded bluntly.

"I'm not...I'm not going to..." Anakin was so horrified and humiliated that he couldn't finish his sentence. Obi-Wan put two fingers under Anakin's chin and lifted his head to meet his eyes. The look in Obi-Wan's eyes caused Anakin to shiver.

"Do I have to punish you again for disobeying me twice in one night? Or will you make it easy on yourself and do as I ask?" Obi-Wan asked menacingly. Having just learned that his Master was not above hurting him to get what he wanted, Anakin wasn't going to refuse him. Not this time.

The younger man's lips trembled in fear as Obi-Wan jutted his hips towards him. Obi-Wan groaned in pleasure as he forced the head of his cock into Anakin's mouth. The feeling of his Padawan's tongue on his shaft was incredible.

"I will...not tolerate your unresponsiveness Padawan. Start sucking me," Obi-Wan ordered. Anakin forced his tears back and sucked his Master's cock further into his mouth. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's shoulders and began thrusting his hips forward and back, sliding his cock in and out of Anakin's warm mouth, while the younger man sucked him. Anakin panted wildly, as his Master fucked his mouth.

"Yes…yes…you're incredible. I'm coming…young one. Swallow me," Obi-Wan ordered, as he violently released his hot seed, shooting it down the younger man's throat. Anakin choked and gagged, as he was forced to swallow his Master's cum. Once his Master released his shoulders, Anakin fell to the floor in a heap, panting heavily and coughing.

"You were wonderful…better than any dream I've had. And next time…I'll finally make you mine for good. But for now, you had better get dressed and go home. Anakin scrambled for his clothes. He shakily put on his pants and tunic, careful not to irritate the cuts on his back with the latter. He looked in askance at Obi-Wan, questioning what to do about his tattered clothing.

Obi-Wan retrieved a spare cloak from a nearby closet and tossed it to Anakin. "Put this on," he sighed, restraining any annoyance at his Padawan. "And make sure you treat those cuts when you get home. It wouldn't do for Padme to get suspicious."

Anakin nodded silently. He graciously accepted the spare cloak, which was of a lighter shade than his usual. Throwing it on over his tired body, he left the apartment as fast as he could, leaving his Master satisfied with the way things had gone. Obi-Wan watched him go with an undeniable smirk of triumph on his face.

"You're mine Anakin…you're mine," Obi-Wan said, with an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

When he arrived home, Anakin was relieved that it seemed Padme was already in bed. Shedding his clothes, the first thing he did after he slipped into the fresher was grab his toothbrush. He began scrubbing his teeth hard with the paste. No matter how clean he scrubbed his mouth, it still felt dirty.

He couldn't stop the few tears that cascaded down his cheeks. He had gone there tonight with every intention of confronting his Master and taking control of the situation. He had planned to inform his Master that he would no longer be the object of his perversions. He was a married man and if Obi-Wan wanted to go to the Council with that information, then he could go right ahead. He and Padme would be gone before the Council could stop them and they would be safely tucked away on Naboo out of his master's reach forever. But that was just a fantasy, and in his wishful thinking, he'd deluded himself into thinking that Obi-Wan would not resort to force to get what he wanted. He had proven Anakin wrong earlier…very wrong.

Anakin blocked out the images from earlier this evening. He was a slave again. He was disobedient and his Master had punished him with physical abuse, before he had forced his perverted desires on him.

"Anakin?" he heard Padme's voice call from behind the fresher door. He froze and quickly spit the toothpaste out in the sink.

"I'll be out in a minute angel," he called, as he rinsed his mouth. He wiped the tears away and reached into the Force to try and relax. It didn't work, but he hoped that she was tired enough to not ask him a lot of questions. He just wanted to hold her and try to go to sleep. He wanted to forget his earlier meeting with Obi-Wan, though he knew that was impossible. He could spend hours contemplating why or when his Master started down this dark path, but he knew it was really a moot point. What mattered was that he had and it was possible that the real Obi-Wan was gone forever, replaced by this monstrosity. And it broke his heart…deeply.

He took a quick shower, wincing as the water hit his aching back. Those would need bacta if they were to heal properly. Fortunately Padme kept some in the refresher just in case they needed to treat a cut or two quickly. After applying some to his wounds and ensuring they would remain closed, he exited the fresher and slipped into bed next to Padme. She rolled over and snuggled against him.

"I love you," she said sleepily. He sighed in relief, glad there would be no questions.

"I love you too angel," he replied, as he held her tightly. He knew he could not hide his problems from her for much longer. Obi-Wan became more and more violent by the day. He had to figure out something…someway to protect them both, and Shaak Ti as well. He lay awake for several more hours, before pure exhaustion finally took him…


	10. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

AN: Chapter 10 is here! Thanks for all the excellent reviews!

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. If any of these things bother you, then do not read. You have been warned!!!!!**

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 10: Breaking Point

He was dreaming…and it was a most pleasurable dream. Before his stark changes in demeanor, Obi-Wan Kenobi would have never admitted to dreaming. Instead he would have denounced dreams as some distraction of the subconscious that had no place in a Jedi's life, as he had countless times before his attraction to Anakin. Yes, before that dark desire to possess his former apprentice took shape, he would never have admitted to enjoying such pleasurable imaginings.

The old Obi-Wan Kenobi would have denied that such desires of the flesh had a place in the life of a Jedi. But the new Obi-Wan Kenobi desired those pleasures of the flesh…and there was only one who could satiate him.

There was only one problem: Anakin did not desire him back, and that enraged Obi-Wan. Anger was another new emotion that the new Obi-Wan embraced. Indeed, he had used to it to take control of his young apprentice and forced the younger man to fulfill his desires. Well…not all his desires…not yet anyway. However, his next meeting with Anakin would be today…and today was the day when he would finally make the boy his. But for now, he was happy to revel in the wonderful, sexual dream he was having…

_He tasted so good…Obi-Wan just couldn't get enough, as he thrust his tongue all over the young man's mouth. He whimpered and tried to struggle, but Obi-Wan had taken care of that. He had Anakin's wrists bound to the headboard with a pair of Force restraints he'd taken from the Temple. _

"_Master…please…don't do this," Anakin pleaded, as Obi-Wan kissed down his neck and to his bare, defined chest. The younger man's clothes lay torn haphazardly on the floor, evidence of Obi-Wan's aggression against his former Padawan. _

"_Quiet, young one. You only make this harder on yourself when you resist me," Obi-Wan said, as he stroked the younger man's face, swiping his tears away.__ Anakin began pulling hard at his restraints and tried everything he could to get away. But Obi-Wan was in complete control…something he relished. Anakin yelped in pain as Obi-Wan backhanded him on one side of his face and then the other. He then grasped the young man's chin and stared into his beautiful, frightened blue eyes. _

"_Listen to me, young one. Don't make me hurt you even more than I already have. I could have made this pleasurable for you…I could have been gentle, but you won't cooperate. I've only asked for sex…a purely physical relationship with you, but you continue to fight me. So, you've left me no choice but to take what I want…and I will have you. You're mine Anakin…mine…" Obi-Wan said fiercely, as he lifted the boy's legs and hooked them around his waist. Anakin's breathing came in ragged gasps, as terror filled him. Obi-Wan was in control and he had complete power over the one he desired. The moment he had tasted such power, he wanted more. The power was like a drug and Anakin was his fix. _

"_Master...please no!" Anakin pleaded. A painful scream erupted from the younger man, as he was taken. _

"_You're mine young one…you will never escape me…" Obi-Wan said, over the younger man's screams._

Obi-Wan awoke that morning feeling powerful and ready to claim what belonged to him.

* * *

"_You're mine young one…you will never escape me…" _

Anakin Skywalker woke up with a terrible jolt of fear, as those words repeated themselves in his head. It had been a night filled with restless sleep and he was exhausted. He slowly sat up, putting his head down and covering his ears, as his Master's words echoed in his head. He hissed at the pain in his back from the punishment inflicted upon him the night before and slowly made his way to the fresher. This was usually how his morning routine went when he was home with Padme. He would rise early and shower, before performing his morning meditation on the veranda. This morning however, he could draw no peace for his wary soul from the Force.

_Have you abandoned me?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! If I am your Chosen One, then why is this happening to ME?! Please, help me! _He screamed silently into the Force, pouring out all his rage and frustration.

Alas, he received no answer. Anakin broke down into quiet sobs, hoping that Padme would sleep a little longer.

* * *

Padme stretched her arms over her head as she rose. Anakin wasn't there, but that was normal, since he was usually meditating by now. She tossed her robe on and slowly made her way to the fresher. Just as she was about to turn on the water for her shower, she noticed one of Anakin's tunic balled up in the corner. She rolled her eyes, a bit in annoyance. Sometimes it was like picking up after a child with him, but lucky for him, she loved him anyway. But her thoughtful smile slowly turned to a deep frown, as she noticed the damage to the fabric. She held it up and her mouth dropped open in horror, as she saw how the back had been shredded and the blood that stained it.

She had an urge to search through the medicine cabinet. And sure enough, the bacta they kept there for emergencies was missing. Padme narrowed her eyes, staring intently at the torn garment. She knew there was something serious going on between he and Obi-Wan, and this was proof. And he was going to explain everything to her…

She walked out onto the veranda and he turned to her, immediately seeing his shredded tunic in her hands.

"I found this in the fresher. Were you planning to try and hide it from me?" she asked.

"It's nothing, angel. Obi-Wan and I just got a little carried away when we were sparring last night," Anakin replied.

"Stop lying to me Anakin," she replied sharply, as she tossed the tunic away. She crossed her arms furiously over her chest.

"What happened to the bacta we had in the refresher?"

Anakin was silent. Padme walked over to him and lifted his shirt, to inspect his back. She gasped as she noticed the cuts that he'd treated with the missing bacta.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"It was my stupid mistake. I got a little cocky when we were sparring and got cut up because of it," Anakin insisted.

"This couldn't have been some friendly little sparring match. Tell me what's going on between you and Obi-Wan," Padme demanded.

"It's nothing you have to worry about, angel," he replied. Padme noticed how red his eyes were.

"You've been crying," she stated.

"I have not. I just didn't sleep well," he protested.

"Please stop avoiding my question and tell me what's wrong, Anakin. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on," Padme pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong, angel…it's Jedi business," Anakin replied.

"Don't give me that, Anakin! You used to tell me everything! Do you no longer trust me?" she asked, deeply hurt that he seemed not to.

"No, of course not! I trust you more than anyone, you have to believe that!" Anakin insisted.

"Then why won't you let me help you? It's like I'm watching you drown and I can't help you, because I don't know how! It's killing me, knowing that you're suffering through whatever this is alone," Padme replied. Anakin looked down and she moved closer to him. She slanted her head and drew his lips into a passionate kiss.

"Please Ani…please tell me. I feel like I'm losing you," Padme said, as she clung to him.

"I can't tell you Padme. I'm not willing to put you in danger like that," Anakin replied.

"Put me in danger? From whom? Does this have anything to do with Obi-Wan and his strange behavior?" she fired questions. He looked away and she knew immediately that Obi-Wan was the problem, but she didn't know how or why. She stroked his face gently.

"You're always trying to protect me. Why can't you let me protect you?" Padme asked.

"I can't tell you. I want to, but I'm not willing to risk your life. I won't lose you Padme," he told her.

"And I won't lose you! I need to know what's going on Anakin…please," she pleaded. He was silent for a moment.

"Were you positive the other day when you said the queen could protect us if we returned to Naboo?" he asked quietly.

"Completely. But I _have_ to know everything that's going on," she pleaded with him.

"Padme…it's…it's…I don't even know where to start," he said. She brushed his disheveled hair from his eyes, running her fingers through it and soothing him.

"Start at the beginning, my love. Tell me everything," she said. Anakin opened his mouth to speak, just as his comlink chimed. A sense of utter fear and dread the likes of which he'd never known filled him. Shakily, he answered the comm.

"Anakin, I need you to report to the Temple immediately," Obi-Wan's calm, controlled voice spoke.

"Now?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, now! The Council has called us to a meeting in twenty minutes. I want you here in ten, so you had better leave right away. Don't be late," he warned shortly, as the comlink went silent.

"I…I have to go," Anakin said wearily.

"You'll tell me everything when you get back," Padme said sternly. It was a demand that she wouldn't let him refuse any longer. And honestly, he was ready to tell her everything. If being a Jedi meant being subjected to Obi-Wan's abuse, then he no longer wanted to be one.

"I promise…but you have to promise me something too," he replied.

"I'd promise you anything, you know that," she replied.

"Stay away from Obi-Wan," he said simply. He gave her a quick kiss, before hopping into his speeder and heading for the Temple.

Padme stared at the speeder as it flew away in the direction of the Jedi Temple. Only moments later, Dorme came into the room with an urgent message.

"Milady?" Padme turned and regarded her silently. "Senator Organa is on the line waiting for you," the handmaiden told her.

Padme sighed tiredly. What next? "Tell him I can't come to the comlink right now. I have some personal business to take care of."

"Senator, I believe he wants to speak to you personally," Dorme said insistently.

Padme almost growled. She had a fair idea of what Bail was up to, and it really cast doubt on whether he knew what he was doing nowadays. They had tried almost everything to yank Palpatine's emergency powers away from him, and the Chancellor wasn't budging. Another meeting with the man wouldn't make a difference.

"Fine. Tell him I'll be there shortly," she ground out. Dorme merely nodded, knowing when her best friend was incensed.

Padme felt bad about snapping at her friend, but she couldn't help herself. She wasn't in the mood for this. If Bail thought she was going to put everything on hold to go talk to that snake of a man, then he was sorely mistaken. She frowned, remembering Anakin's implication that he took second place to her career. She had made enough sacrifices over the years as a senator, and where had it gotten her?

Padme Amidala wasn't going to the Senate today. She was going to stay right here and wait for Anakin. Palpatine's machinations could wait. Her husband needed her, even if he was too reluctant to admit it. When he returned from his meeting with the Council, she was going to find out everything.

And if Obi-Wan had dared hurt her husband, he was going to answer to her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Anakin arrived at the temple and saw that Obi-Wan was waiting for him.

"You're late," Obi-Wan said, as they began walking side by side.

"Traffic," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan looked around to make sure no one was watching and roughly pulled Anakin into a dark, vacant closet.

"What are you doing? What about the Council meeting?" Anakin asked.

"It's not for another two hours…I lied. I needed to see you first to make sure you know where we stand," Obi-Wan said, his eyes flashing in the dark.

"You're insane. You got what you wanted last night, but I won't let you do this to me anymore," Anakin replied, as he tried to leave. Anger burned hot in Obi-Wan's blood and he grabbed the younger man by his tunic. Anakin yelped in pain as Obi-Wan slammed his back against the wall.

"Your disobedience will be dealt with later, back at my place," Obi-Wan said, pinning Anakin between the wall and his body. He stroked the young man's face, and Anakin shrugged away in disgust.

"I don't like hurting you Padawan…but you don't leave me any choice," Obi-Wan said, as he planted his lips on Anakin's in a hard, bruising kiss. Obi-Wan released the young man's lips and began trailing kisses down his neck, nipping and licking at his delicious skin.

"Straighten your clothes and come along, or we'll be late. We can continue this later," Obi-Wan promised. Anakin obeyed and followed him quietly. If the Council meeting wasn't several hours…

"You said the Council meeting isn't for two hours. What are we going to do until then?" he asked.

Obi-Wan gave him a glance that was two parts amusement, one part mock-disbelief. "Why, we'll practice sparring, of course," he said casually; much too casually for Anakin's taste. It was disturbing how easily Obi-Wan could pretend that nothing was wrong between them. Hell, he _did_ believe that nothing was wrong between them.

Anakin shuddered, remembering the 'sparring session' they had last night. Obi-Wan must have sensed his apprehension, for her stopped and turned to look at his unsettled apprentice.

"Don't worry Padawan, I'll go easy on you," Obi-Wan declared. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, though he tried not to make it seem too obvious. Since when had he become afraid of sparring with this man? He asked himself rhetorically. This was the Jedi Temple. Surely Obi-Wan wouldn't beat him to a pulp like he did last night, would he? Even the Council would notice something was wrong if he did.

Nonetheless, that did little to allay the fear that had suddenly taken hold of him. He followed like a dutiful little Padawan, afraid of what his Master would do if he stepped out of line…which he supposed he was. The "Hero with No Fear" was gone, replaced by this broken shell of the man he had once been. And the worst part was, he had done it all to himself.

Together they presented the image of two calm and collected Jedi Knights to anyone who passed by. Anakin never hesitated, never met the other's gaze. He simply followed, as was beginning to come all too naturally to him.

What choice did he have?

* * *

"I understand you concerns, Senator Organa," Chancellor Palpatine said to the man seated across from him. "But I'm afraid I must decline your proposal at this moment. I cannot relinquish my emergency powers at such a crucial turning point in the war."

Bail Organa breathed a deep sigh. "With all due respect, Chancellor, I believe now would be a perfect opportunity to discuss the possibility of negotiations. The enemy forces are on the retreat. If you would just consider reopening the lines of communication with the Separatist leaders, I'm sure we could find a peaceful solution to this conflict."

Palpatine smiled thinly. "You underestimate their determination, my friend. The Separatists are bent on destroying the principles of our Republic. To give them any leeway is to invite them to recapture the advantage we've attained so precariously over the past few days."

He gave Bail a sad, apologetic glance. "I'm sorry Senator, but until the threat of the Separatists is extinguished, I'm afraid I must continue to act on the powers that this Senate has given me."

Bail sighed again, the expression on his face that of a man who had been through this far too many times. He was getting tired of this game, and so were his colleagues. None of the associates who monitored Palpatine's unsettling decisions as of late had bothered to accompany him. Fang Zar, Mon Mothma…they all had other things that needed taking care of. Even the esteemed Senator from Naboo was off on some unrelated business of her own. Knowing the Senator's work ethic, Bail had been shocked when she declined to partake in the discussion, on account of some "personal business" she needed to address.

He wished he had made a stronger effort to persuade her. Out of all the Senators in their unofficial circle, Padme Amidala was the one he respected the most. Her dedication to democracy and the Republic surpassed even his own.

Yes, he wished Senator Amidala was there. Perhaps she could have talked some sense into her old colleague from Naboo. He was tired of dealing with this increasingly impossible man.

"Very well. Then I shall take my leave," he said perfunctorily, unable to keep the slightest touch of frostiness out of his tone. He did not appreciate having his time wasted like this, and it showed.

Palpatine gave him a kindly smile. "Please understand, Senator. I sympathize with your request. Believe me, it has not been easy for me to hold these emergency powers during such a turbulent time." He paused. "I understand your concerns. I just can't agree with them at this time."

Bail knew this battle was over. And once again, Palpatine had won.

What a surprise.

"I'm afraid you'll just have to tryst me judgment," Palpatine said wryly. Bail colored at the note of mild rebuke in his voice.

"Of course. Good day, Chancellor," he said stiffly.

"Good day, Senator Organa."

Once Bail was gone, Palpatine frowned distastefully. Pacifist fool, he thought, with some measure of contempt. At times, the Chancellor found it amazing that a man like that had survived for so long in the political arena. For all his political savvy and knowledge of government, Organa was far too meddlesome for his own good. And the ultra pacifistic beliefs the Alderaanian espoused grated on Palpatine's nerves. People were not meant to be treated as equals. They were meant to be controlled and suppressed, as was befitting populations that had no idea what was good for them.

Yes, Organa was a fool, and a traitor to boot. He was plotting against him, Palpatine was sure of it. He just couldn't prove it.

And that was the problem with being Chancellor. Were he already in complete control, he could simply have Bail arrested and charged with treason. It would be a fitting example to all those would defy him. Unfortunately he was not in complete control of the Senate yet. To arrest Organa for such a heinous crime would be to cause an uproar in the Senate that even his persuasion skills might not be able to diffuse. Outwardly, Bail was as loyal to the Republic and his rule as could be. Numerous investigations into the Senator's private dealings had not revealed anything suspicious. As far as anyone knew, his stance on the Chancellor's emergency powers was the only tangible sign of dissent. The Chancellor could hardly arrest him for something that could be dismissed as a philosophical difference between politicians.

Palpatine banished the pestering thoughts. Better to focus on things he _could_ control.

It had been several hours since the climactic battle between Master and Apprentice, and Palpatine was still feeling the repercussions of it. He had lost track of the emotions coursing through each man sometime afterwards…but not before experiencing a wave of powerful triumph from Kenobi, and a feeling of utter despair, and fear, from young Skywalker.

The Force was unusually cloudy today, so he had not attempted to probe any further. What would cause Kenobi and Skywalker to confront each other like that? And what did Obi-Wan do to cause such fear, indeed terror, inside Anakin? Was Obi-Wan blackmailing him? It seemed likely at this point. Had he threatened Amidala in some manner? Palpatine saw no other possible answer. Why else would Anakin become so distraught?

Still, the question remained. Was it really enough to bring the two men into conflict with each other? Anakin was headstrong to the extreme, but it seemed unlikely he would actually fight his old Master over a mere verbal threat. Regardless of which way he looked at it, Palpatine got the feeling there was something he was missing about the situation; some other factor at work here that was somehow avoiding his vision.

No matter. He would get to the bottom of it soon enough. And if Anakin and Kenobi were truly coming to blows over their differences, then perhaps it was time to exploit those differences even further. He had already interfered once. Why should he not do it again?

There were five total sections in Palpatine's suite at the Republic Executive Building. One was the main office where he received visitors ranging from distinguished politicians to the highest Masters of the Jedi Order. Another was the communication center where he kept track of the war's latest occurrences. The rooms were practically adjacent to each other, separated only by a hall containing obscure art pieces thousands of years old, on display for all to see. The rest of the remaining areas included a foyer used for a variety of purposes, the Chancellor's Archives, his personal chambers, and a makeshift office for his Red Guards, all accessible from the art-filled corridor.

Had anyone known the exact nature of the bas-relief and chalice that adorned the hall, they would have suspected that was not all there was to the Chancellor's office. Out of the five different areas, Palpatine naturally considered his two offices to be the most important. Unbeknownst to anyone, there was a third section that the Chancellor considered vitally important; one invisible to both visitors and the standard sensor sweeps used by the building's security.

The door was sealed with a biometric identification system – only Palpatine himself could open it. The metal itself was lined with cortosis ore, to prevent any misguided Jedi from slicing through it with a lightsaber. It was hidden behind a near invisible panel in his communications center; only the most discerning, extremely sharp individual could have noticed it. Very few of those privileged enough to enter his private office qualified as that. Even so, they would not have been able to open it, as the switch for said panel was hidden behind the bas-relief in the hallway, and could only be activated by a Force user.

Oddly enough, there were only two things of significance behind all this security. The room itself was bathed in shadow, masking the unimpressive dimensions of the hideaway. Briefly the Chancellor smiled at the required effort to necessary gain access. It was an incredibly sophisticated system for such a small hidden chamber, but Palpatine took no chances when it came to ensuring its continued secrecy. And it was here, in this darkened recess of the Executive Building, that the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic was able to show his true identity to those who served him faithfully.

He had built this room for subterfuge and efficiency. Since there was always the possibility of the signal being traced back to him, he could not use the main communication array to send messages to the Separatist leaders. It was too risky using the same station to manipulate both sides of the war; he needed something he could use solely for the Separatists. And he could not go rushing to his true headquarters every time he needed to send them a message. As Chancellor, he was expected to be in his office suite most of the day. Thus, this particular idea came about.

The first thing of notice in the chamber was a holographic transmitter of the highest quality. It was heavily encrypted with a code unknown to most of the Republic and was extremely difficult to trace, thus ensuring the user's need for security. Palpatine had placed the order through his servant Mas Amedda, then had the person responsible for filling it killed. Nobody could be allowed to have the slightest hint that he possessed a device of such caliber.

The other was a deceptively simply object whose plain exterior belied its true significance.

A solid black cloak.

Palpatine could have used a Force illusion to present the image of the Sith Lord to his unknowing minions. However, a wise man knew when to reserve his power for more profitable endeavors. Besides, the cloak was more than just a disguise he donned in front of the Separatists. It was a symbol of his status as the Dark Lord of the Sith. It was as much a part of him as the lightsaber he kept in the bronzeum statue guarding his office entry.

Adjusting the edges of his hood, the facade of Chancellor Palpatine melted away. Darth Sidious activated the holoprojector before him, ready to command his disciples. Seconds later, an image of a cybernetic being appeared from the projector in quarter size scale. The creature was largely mechanical with some with some alien components, and resembled one of the Trade Federation's standard combat droids in its thinness. Sidious knew underneath that fragile-looking exterior was a creature whose power was matched by few, save for himself and his apprentice.

"General Grievous," he spoke to the projection. The hologram bowed before his acclaimed and fearsome Master, to whom he was loyal above all.

"Master Sidious. To what do I owe this honor?" Grievous spoke reverently.

The Dark Lord surveyed his subject with a gaze that would have sent shivers down his spine, had Grievous been a normal life form.

"There's been a slight change of plans," Sidious informed him. He paused, smiling slightly beneath the cowl that hid most of his features. "I think it's time we moved up the Utapau campaign."

"But, my Lord. The campaign is not set for another two years, until the very end of the war," the cyborg protested.

"The circumstances here have turned in our favor," Sidious replied cryptically.

"But how can that be, given our recent defeat?"

Sidious expected this response. "We've gained a new ally, one who holds a valuable position on the Jedi Council." He let the statement linger. Briefly Grievous' eyes widened beneath his mask. "We cannot afford to turn down the opportunity he has given us."

The Dark Lord's tone of voice left no room for questioning.

"I…understand, my Lord."

"Move our closest forces to the Utapau systems. Pull them out of neighboring systems if necessary. I want them there within an hour, two at the most."

"It will be done, my Lord," Grievous assured him.

"Good. Do not fail me, General," Sidious warned him. On that note of encouragement, the Dark Lord cut the transmission. The Separatists would be there, Grievous would see to it. Utapau had virtually no defenses. Even if a fraction of their forces was all the General could mobilize, it would be enough.

Now came the waiting game.

* * *

Anakin walked tiredly through the halls of the Jedi Temple. He had had an hour and a half of sparring with Obi-Wan, before his Master was called into the Council chambers early. Anakin guessed they were preparing for the upcoming meeting.

Thankfully, the older man had indeed gone easy on him. Even so, Anakin could not shake the fear he felt whenever he saw Obi-Wan getting ready to execute some particularly dangerous maneuver. His Master had toyed with him the way a Krayt Dragon did with its prey; overall, the sparring session left Anakin extremely unsettled.

Incredibly enough, his Master had no objections to him contacting Padme and telling her he was going to be late. Anakin guessed it was because he wanted to avoid making things any more suspicious than they already were. Anakin was grateful for the opportunity to hear his angel's voice, though he knew he had to be very careful about what he said. Obi-Wan would no doubt be monitoring his comlink, and would react badly to any hint of danger Anakin provided her.

Padme understood, but her tone of voice left no doubt she was upset about the change in plans. Anakin knew he was going to get it later on. For once, he didn't mind hanging around the Temple. The later he went home, the longer he could avoid the questions that were sure to come. After all, he had promised her that he would tell her everything. Ironic, how one threatening glance from Obi-Wan was all it took to convince him otherwise.

It was about 30 minutes before the meeting that he received the summons to go into the Council chambers early. An emergency Council meeting – Anakin knew that could mean no good. A short time later, he stood before the famed Jedi Council. Obi-Wan had taken his place next to Yoda and Mace Windu. He gazed at Anakin with a stern, no-nonsense expression. Each had walled up their emotions, so it appeared that absolutely nothing was amiss.

"We have called you both here today, because there has been a disturbing development on the war front," Mace said.

"Indeed. We have just received word: General Grevious has invaded the Utapau system," Ki-Adi Mundi continued.

"What?" Anakin exclaimed. How was that possible? He thought, mentally reviewing what he knew about the system. Utapau was supposed to be neutral in the war. Any attempt to claim it by the Separatists would result in swift retribution by the Republic. Grievous had to know that. And why would he invade the system after the massive defeat Anakin and Obi-Wan dealt him only days before?

"I'm afraid that we shall have to cut your leave short. We must have you ship out in the morning aboard a Republic transport with a battalion of Clone troopers," Mace said.

"We understand completely, Master," Obi-Wan answered.

Secretly, Anakin was suddenly filled with that fear and terror that was becoming more and more prevalent in his life. No one else could feel it, except Obi-Wan, for he masked it well.

"_Those cold, long nights in our tent will not be so long or cold with you keeping me warm, young one,"_ Obi-Wan hissed through their bond. An involuntary shiver coursed down Anakin's spine.

"Anakin, you look pale. Are you all right?" Shaak Ti asked in concern. Anakin snapped out of his daze.

"I am fine, Master Ti," Anakin lied. Shaak Ti knew something was off…with both of them, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Here is all the information that you will need to know for the mission," Mace said, as he handed Obi-Wan a datapad.

"Thank you, Master. Anakin and I shall go over everything at my apartment this evening," Obi-Wan said. He carefully hid the shiver of lust and delight that traveled through his body. Anakin could not refuse to come to his apartment in front of the Council. The boy was his for the taking…literally. An idea occurred to him…

"In fact, why don't you get started on that now, Anakin? You have nothing better to do this afternoon, right?" Obi-Wan inquired.

_No!_ Anakin protested silently, almost letting his mental shielding slip. A sharp pang of terror gripped his heart. He was supposed to go home after this and tell Padme everything. But he could not disobey his Master in front of the Council. Obi-Wan had trapped him, again, and he could not escape from this one. No amount of protest would be tolerated by the Council.

"Of course, Master," he agreed with no trace of emotion. Anakin left the Council chambers without a word, knowing he had only a few hours until Obi-Wan would claim him once again as the object of his perverted desires.

The Council nodded in satisfaction at Obi-Wan's suggestion. Only Shaak Ti remained perturbed, staring at the other Master with a feeling she could not identify.

* * *

Anakin stalked silently into Obi-Wan's apartment. No words were said by the Master at first. They both knew why he was here. As usual, Obi-Wan gazed at him with an unsettling amount of lust. Something was different this time, though. Anakin was sure of it.

It didn't take long for Obi-Wan to react. The older man wrapped his arms around Anakin, embracing him in a heated kiss. Anakin obediently responded back, allowing himself to be led towards the couch in the living room. But when Obi-Wan began to roam his hands over his body, Anakin suddenly pushed him back. He had had a lot of time to think over the afternoon, and he had decided he wasn't going to let Obi-Wan do this to him again. Perhaps he couldn't best the man in a lightsaber duel, but there were other means of resisting.

Undeterred, Obi-Wan again tried to force himself on his apprentice. This time, Anakin pulled back, shoving Obi-Wan away with added Force. Much to his surprise, the Force push barely moved Obi-Wan back a few feet; almost like he was prepared for it. Even so, Anakin retained his defiant expression.

"Watch your attitude, young one," Obi-Wan warned.

"Stop calling me that! I need to go home and pack for our mission. You used the mission as an excuse to get me here. Well too bad, because I am not going to be your slave anymore!" Anakin shouted.

"I'm warning you Anakin. Lower your voice," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm leaving," Anakin announced, as he headed for the door. He pressed the open button, but nothing happened. He pressed it again and again, before pounding on the door. He slowly turned to Obi-Wan.

"What the hell? Why can't I get out?!" Anakin yelled.

"You aren't leaving here until I let you leave," Obi-Wan replied, as his eyes bored into Anakin. Desperately, Anakin's eyes searched the room for any means of escape. Seeing that there were none, he realized there was only one option.

"Make this easy on yourself, young one, and submit to me. If you cooperate, I'll be gentle with you. If not, well, then it will not be pleasant when I finally take you," Obi-Wan warned.

Anakin turned back and began pounding on the door again, desperately trying to rip it open using his Force enhanced strength. When that didn't work, he extended both hands. With all his focus on the door, he tried to rip the door out of its frame using the Force. The metal strained under the massive pressure, starting to give way to the invisible force.

Obi-Wan recognized what he was doing. Anger burned hotly in his veins as he reached out and grabbed a fistful of Anakin's hair. The younger man screamed in pain, as Obi-Wan used his Force enhanced strength to throw him to the floor. Anakin lay dazed and before he could recover, Obi-Wan pulled him up and discarded Anakin's leather jerkin.

"You're a slow learner Padawan, but you'll soon learn that it is fruitless to resist me and it will only cause you pain," Obi-Wan said, as he pressed his lips against Anakin's shoving his tongue inside the younger man's mouth. Obi-Wan took a hold of the front of Anakin's tunic and tore it open, ridding him of the now ruined garment. He turned Anakin around and shoved him toward the bedroom.

"Keep walking Padawan. Anymore resistance and you can say goodbye to your pretty little _angel,_" Obi-Wan threatened, as he followed closely behind. Anakin could offer no protest, only helpless obedience as his Master forced him into the bedroom.

The next 47 minutes were the worst of Anakin's entire life. It was said that there were certain moments in everyone's life that defined who they were as individuals. Anakin knew without a doubt that this was one of them...

* * *

Obi-Wan smiled in satisfaction. The sex had far exceeded anything he'd dreamed of, and he knew that he could never let Anakin go now.

Eventually he rose from the bed, standing shakily before his shattered apprentice. He gave Anakin some time to recover, before deciding his Padawan needed some prompting to get moving. Amidala would become suspicious if he kept him here for too long.

"Go get cleaned up, Anakin. Your pretty little wife will worry if I keep you too much longer. You'll be here tomorrow night at the same time again," Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin didn't answer, still trembling on the bed where Obi-Wan had ravaged him. He didn't move; all he could do was lay on his side, crying softly into the bed.

"Do you hear me, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked more harshly.

A faint, barely audible reply. "Yes Master," Anakin replied automatically. He got up painfully from the bed, taking longer than he ever had to get dressed. When he was finally steady enough on his feet, he left the apartment that was his former Master's home, knowing he was never coming here again.

He had had enough.

* * *

Anakin stood at the door to the apartment he shared with his Padme. His body was sore beyond belief. He could barely walk. Hell, he could barely do anything. It was all he could manage to stay on his feet, and there were several times when he feared he would lose control of his speeder from the shaking in his hands. He hoped his angel was asleep. All he wanted was to fall into bed, go straight to sleep, and pretend this horrific experience had never happened, though he knew that was impossible – this would haunt him in his dreams for the rest of his days.

He opened the door to their apartment…

…and found himself staring right into his angel's inquisitive eyes.


	11. Truths and Decisions

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars!

AN: Finally, a break from the dark side! Chapter 11 is here. Thanks to all our loyal readers.

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.**

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 11: Truths and Decisions

Anakin froze in his tracks as he saw that his beloved angel was waiting for him. Oh no, he thought, holding back a wave of despair. This was precisely what he'd hoped to avoid, until the time was right. He had promised to talk and he would. He just wanted to wait until he was in better condition to do so. But now, after what Obi-Wan had done to him…

Padme stared at her husband with a mixture of shock and disbelief. His shirt was torn open. His face was tear-stained and bruised. He looked utterly broken and she knew something terrible had happened. And she knew Obi-Wan was the source of his pain.

"Anakin, what happened?" Her voice was equal parts horror and desperation, and rightfully so. Never had she seen her husband in such a bedraggled state as she had the past two days.

Anakin remained silent. He wanted to tell her about what was happening; really, he did. But he was tired and sore, and he felt so…so dull inside. Lifeless, defeated; like he'd lost all the inner strength he'd gained over the years as a Jedi. All he wanted was to lie down and go to sleep.

But Padme wouldn't allow that. She wanted the truth and she wanted it now. Her famed patience as a Senator and former queen of Naboo had run out. Too many lies, too many odd behavior traits…Anakin had dug himself into a hole by keeping the truth from her this long, and he knew it.

"Anakin…"

"It's nothing," he said at last, his tone flat and lifeless. It was a blatant lie and a weak one as well. He hadn't the strength to lie convincingly to her anymore.

"Anakin, don't lie to me," Padme said sharply. She was tired of this game. It was killing her, not knowing what was eating away at her husband. She had had enough.

"I know something is wrong. You've shown me that plainly every day, and I know it has something to do with Obi-Wan." She gave Anakin a pleading look. "Sweetheart, I can't help you unless you tell me what is going on."

"Padme, there's nothing going on!" Anakin replied tersely. It was a mistake the moment he said it. Padme was one hundred percent certain that something terrible was going on – he had told her as much that morning. To have him deny that now, and snap at her so defensively, was to confirm all her suspicions that her husband was hiding something devastating.

He just wanted to hold on for one more day. He was ashamed at the things he had let Obi-Wan do to him. Words could not express the misery and self-loathing he was feeling at the moment, and he had the palpable fear that it would get worse if he told Padme the truth. He knew it was stupid; Padme loved him for who he was. She said she would always be with him and support him when they exchanged wedding vows at the Varykino. And yet, he couldn't help but fear that this would mean the end of their relationship. Padme was a strong, intelligent, capable young woman. Why would she want to be with someone who couldn't even defend himself from another man's advances?

He was supposed to be her hero…her Jedi protector, on whom she could always rely on. Instead here he was crying like a child, completely dependent on her to defend him.

"Anakin, don't give me that! I'm sick and tired of you not letting me help you," Padme snapped, feeling at her wits end. Why was he making this so difficult? What could possibly be so horrible that he found it so hard to talk to her?

Was Obi-Wan abusing him? It seemed like a certainty, but there had to be more to it than that.

"Anakin, please," she begged him, "just tell me what is going on."

After what felt like an eternity, the words emerged roughly from his throat. "The truth is…I…he…"

His voice broke. He couldn't say it, couldn't admit the horrible truth of what Obi-Wan had done to him aloud. Fresh tears formed in his eyes, stinging his vision with their saltiness. It was all Padme need to know. She placed a gentle, loving hand on his cheek.

"Ani…oh Ani, what has happened? What did he do to you?" Padme asked, as she carefully led her husband to the sofa. They sat down and Anakin stared numbly into space for a few minutes.

"Sweetheart, please tell me everything. I must know. I promise I can protect us from him, but I must know everything," Padme urged him.

Anakin felt the strength drain out of him once more. He couldn't go on with this charade. It was killing him inside to keep this pain a secret. In a way, it was almost worse than the pain of losing his mother on Tatooine. Those circumstances had been out of his control. These had not. He had willingly let himself fall into this situation, and now he was finding it impossible to get out of it. There was only one person who could help him.

"I…I don't even know where to begin," Anakin said, as tears cascaded down his cheeks. Padme smoothed her fingers through his hair and stroked his face.

"Start at the beginning baby…and take your time. I'm not going anywhere," she soothed him. Anakin sniffed and wiped his tears away, even though more came to replace them.

"I guess…it all started the night I came home," he began.

"You mean the night Obi-Wan spied on us?" Padme asked. Anakin nodded.

"Before that, I thought he was drunk. He did the weirdest thing before I came home…and I really didn't think much of it, because I thought he was drunk," Anakin said.

"What did he do?" she asked. Anakin lowered his head shamefully.

"He kissed me," Anakin said, with a sniffle.

"I pushed him away and told him he was drunk. Then I left and that's when he followed me and saw us…spied on us making love," Anakin answered. A sharp pang of terror seized Padme's heart, as implications began swimming in her head. Obi-Wan had kissed her husband. Obi-Wan was attracted to her husband. She knew where this was going…but by the Force, she did not want to believe her husband's mentor could do these terrible things to him. However, there would be time for her to speak later. Right now, she needed to hear everything from Anakin.

"What happened after that?" she prodded.

"The next time we were together…he was furious with me. I thought at first it was because I had broken the Code…but it was mostly because he was really jealous of you," Anakin replied.

"Jealous of me?" she asked.

"Jealous that I loved you and rejected him," Anakin replied.

"Oh Gods…" Padme whispered.

"After that, he laid down the ground rules," Anakin replied in disgust. Padme's eyes narrowed.

"Ground rules?" she asked.

"If I wanted our secret kept from the Council…and if I wanted you to remain unharmed…then I would comply with his demands,"

"His demands?" Padme reiterated in disbelief. Who was this man who claimed to be Obi-Wan Kenobi?

"He's changed, Padme. He's not the Obi-Wan we know anymore," Anakin replied.

"Go on sweetheart," Padme urged him.

"He…told me that if I didn't do what he wanted, then he would kill you," Anakin said, as fresh tears swam in his eyes.

"I…I was so scared that he would kill you…so I let him kiss me. The first time…it was just kissing," Anakin said, as he paused, before continuing.

"The second time…there was more kissing. But this time…he ordered me to take my clothes off for him. I refused…and then he threatened you again, so I did it. I let him kiss and touch me all over…" Anakin sobbed. Padme laid his head against her shoulder, slowly rocking him as she held him.

"It's okay sweetheart…everything's going to be okay now," Padme said, waiting for him to continue.

"After that…I decided that the next time, I wasn't going to let him do that to me. So, I fought him in a light saber duel…and I lost," Anakin said brokenly.

"Is that how your tunic got shredded?" Padme asked. Anakin nodded mutely. Padme had never felt such anger before. The dozens of painful cuts on his back were caused by the man her husband should have been able to trust.

"What happened then?" she asked.

"I was forced to submit to him." He paused, knowing that his next words would shock Padme to the core. "He…he forced me to go down on him," Anakin choked out, unable to use the clinical term. It was too degrading. Padme suppressed a gasp as her husband cried quietly, unable to stop the moisture sliding down his face.

"You must be disgusted by me," Anakin said dejectedly.

"Never my love. None of this is your fault and I could never love you any less," Padme replied. Anakin shook his head.

"I don't deserve your love…not after what happened tonight," he said. But Padme was adamant.

"Go on, and know that no matter what you tell me, I will still love you just as much as always," she promised.

"I…I tried to get away Padme. But he trapped me, right in front of the Council. He asked me to come to his apartment to discuss the mission and…I couldn't refuse in front of the Council," Anakin said. Padme held him tightly, dreading what was to come…what she suspected had happened.

"I went with him and I was furious. I told him that I wasn't letting him do this to me. I tried to leave…but he had the door programmed so only he could open it. He got really violent again and forced me to the bedroom, promising to kill you if I didn't go. It…it was horrible. It hurt…so bad..." Anakin said, as he flashed back to the first few moments upon entering Obi-Wan's bedroom.

* * *

_Obi-Wan held Anakin around the waist in a vice-like grip, as he plundered the younger man's mouth. His hands traveled over Anakin's body, until they finally reached Anakin's belt. Obi-Wan quickly worked the young man's pants off and then shoved him to the bed with a hard push. Anakin tried to scramble up, but a firm backhand across the face from his Master deterred him. Obi-Wan pinned his gorgeous Padawan beneath him, holding him down with inhuman strength. _

"_It's time for you to learn your place now, young one. You are wasting your energy resisting me, for it will do you no good," Obi-Wan said, as forcefully rolled Anakin over and pushed him to face down submissively. While straddling the boy's hips, Obi-Wan began removing his clothing. Anakin gasped in horror as he felt his Master's hardened flesh pressing against him, waiting to be rammed into him. _

"_Obi-Wan…please, don't do this. Please, Master," Anakin begged. _

"_Shut up Anakin. It's time for you to pay the price for your disobedience and learn your new purpose," Obi-Wan said, as he quickly found the boy's opening. _

"_No…please…" Anakin sobbed, feeling his Master's thick member against his most private area. When he was least expecting it, a vicious pain suddenly overtook him. He let out a blood-curdling scream as Obi-Wan violently forced himself into him. He gripped the younger man's hips with hands of steel, holding him in place as a terrible fire raged through Anakin's lower body. And the pure hell continued for nearly an hour, as his Master viciously raped him… _

* * *

Anakin was sobbing now. Padme rocked him gently, letting her own tears fall down her face.

"He…he raped me, Padme. It…it hurt so bad, angel," Anakin sobbed. Padme merely held him, closing her eyes in shared pain. Her beloved was in agony, and so was she.

This…this was worse than she ever could have imagined. She had suspected that Obi-Wan was abusing him. The cuts and shredded clothing were testament to that. And when Anakin confided that Obi-Wan had kissed him, she had a terrible idea of where this was going. But somehow, it hadn't occurred to her just how awful the truth of what Kenobi had done to him could truly be.

Obi-Wan had raped her husband. She felt a complete sense of astonishment from that simple statement. Obi-Wan had raped her husband. This loving, caring man who only wanted to help others had been subjected to the worst possible ordeal a human being could face without being crippled or dying, and it had all been at the hands of a man he had learned to trust and respect. How could Obi-Wan do this? He was a Jedi! Padme thought accusingly. He was supposed to uphold the principles of justice and virtue, not…not abuse them in such a horrible manner.

She had never felt such utter and complete anger before. How dare Obi-Wan? How dare he torture her husband like this? How dare he hold her very life above his head just get what he wanted? She knew with absolute certainty now that she had to take her husband as far away from Obi-Wan as possible.

She called Threepio into the living room. The protocol gave them an odd look at the sight of Master Anakin and his Mistress crying together on the sofa, though he wisely chose not to comment.

"Threepio, please begin packing our things. We are leaving in the morning," Padme ordered.

"Of course, Miss Padme? May I ask how many days you wish me to pack for?" the droid asked.

"Pack everything Threepio. We will not be coming back here," Padme answered.

"Yes Miss Padme," Threepio obeyed and went about his duties. Anakin looked into her eyes.

"Wha…what about the Senate?" he asked, still trembling from his breakdown.

"I'll deliver my resignation to the Queen personally upon our arrival on Naboo tomorrow," Padme said. Anakin shook his head.

"I can't let you give up your position in the Senate, angel," he replied, knowing how important her career was to Padme. To his surprise, his gorgeous wife stared at him with fire in her eyes.

"I do not give a damn about the Senate right now, Anakin! _You_ are what is important to me right now and I must get you away from that monster that did this to you! We're going to tell the Council exactly what Master Kenobi has been up to lately," Padme said, as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"We can't," Anakin replied.

"Why not? He needs to pay for what he's done to you!" Padme said.

"It's my word over his Padme. He will deny everything and they will not believe me," Anakin replied. At those words, most of the respect Padme had for the Jedi Council was erased.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I should have never let this happen to you," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Why are you apologizing? You have nothing to be sorry for," Anakin said.

"You wanted to days ago, Anakin, and you've been dissatisfied for far longer. I should have let you," Padme replied. Anakin shook his head.

"No…don't blame yourself. Neither of us could have ever imagined that this could happen. Not in our wildest dreams could we ever have predicted that Obi-Wan would turn into this monster of a man," he replied. They were silent for a moment, before he spoke again.

"I have to resign," Anakin said dully. It was an odd thing, knowing his career as a Jedi was over. He should have been upset, or angry at losing such prestige because of Obi-Wan. Strangely enough, all he felt was satisfaction, and relief, that he would finally be away from his tormentor. "It's the only way they'll let me stay with you."

"I know. I'm just sorry it took this long to see it," Padme replied sorrowfully.

Silence. "They want me to go on a mission with him. To Utapau, so we can capture General Grievous," Anakin admitted. Padme looked at him sharply.

"What?"

"General Grievous. He's invaded the Utapau system. The Council wants me and Obi-Wan to go after him," he repeated. The expression on Padme's face was utterly serious. She knew what this meant alright.

"Then you have to resign right away. I will not let you go on this mission with him," she said.

"I know…if I go, he'll just keep doing it. He's already promised me that he would as much as possible," Anakin quietly admitted.

"Then we will go to the Temple tomorrow. I will wait on the landing platform while you tell the Council that you are resigning," Padme said.

"But what do I tell them?" Anakin asked, looking lost.

"You will tell them that we're in love, and that we're both doing the right thing by resigning our positions to begin a quiet life together. Obi-Wan cannot attack you in the Temple if he wishes to keep the Council fooled. We will be gone and there will be nothing he can do about it," Padme said.

"Angel, we will not be safe on Naboo for long. He will come for me," Anakin replied.

"Then we will leave. I don't care if we have to travel to ends of the galaxy for the rest of our lives. As long as we're together, that is all that matters to me," Padme said.

"Padme, we could very well be on the run for the rest of our lives! He's dangerous and wishes to kill you. I cannot put you through that," Anakin said.

"I don't care what we have to do to be together, Anakin. Obi-Wan Kenobi has wronged you in the worst possible way and I will not let him near you again," Padme said strongly. Anakin was taken aback.

"You'd leave here with me…forever? You'd give this all up for me?" he asked.

"I am giving up nothing, Anakin, and gaining everything just being with you. No more politics…no more war…no Jedi…no Senate. Just us and our love…that's all I want or need. We will go as far away as we have to. We will live anonymously in some little community," a smile came to Padme's face, "and have beautiful babies someday. Come away with me love…let me help you heal. I know I can with our love," she said softly.

Anakin broke down in her arms again. Padme rocked him gently, as sobs racked his broad shoulders. Obi-Wan Kenobi had committed a grievous crime tonight. He'd not only raped and tortured her husband…but he succeeded in sealing Senator Amidala's coffin. But Padme Skywalker was alive and well…and Kenobi would never harm her husband again…not if she could do anything about it. Anakin eventually cried himself to sleep. Padme had Threepio bring her a blanket and she covered them both up. She fell asleep against him, her arms still holding him tightly. Unfortunately for Anakin, Obi-Wan decided to project his dreams on his tormented Padawan…

* * *

_It was dark and the ground underneath him was hard. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his mid section and then he knew exactly where he was. This was Obi-Wan's dream and Anakin's nightmare. It wasn't enough to torture him when he was awake, but Obi-Wan had to do it when he was sleeping too by projecting his fantasies and dreams upon the young man. They were on some Force forsaken planet, on a mission for the Council. It was night and they were alone in their tent. And Obi-Wan was seeking to pleasure himself by using his Padawan's body, as if it was his possession…and to Obi-Wan, it was. Anakin belonged to him and there was no denying that. _

_Anakin whimpered, as Obi-Wan devoured his lips in a hard, possessive kiss. Obi-Wan smirked evilly at him, as his eyes roamed the former Padawan's body. He sat behind Anakin and pressed himself against the younger man's back, making sure his erection was resting against the boy's firm, glorious backside. Suddenly, Anakin found his Master forcing a thick piece of cloth between his teeth and felt it being tied at the back of his head. Anakin began to panic, realizing his Master had just gagged him. Obi-Wan brought his lips to his Padawan's ear. _

"_I'm going to take you…every chance I get. But I cannot have any of the Clone troopers hearing your screams, so you'll have to wear this while you're getting fucked, young one. Anakin's heart pounded in his chest, as he realized he was about to viciously raped again…probably several times just in this one night. Obi-Wan pushed Anakin face down on his sleeping bag and settled over the boy's hips. He slowly pulled the younger man's sleep pants down and stared possessively at his beautiful prize. Without warning, Obi-Wan thrust viciously into Anakin's tight, sore opening. The younger man screamed painfully, but it was severally muffled thanks to the cloth between his teeth. Tears streamed down Anakin's face, as the man he used to love as a brother, violently raped him again. _

* * *

"Anakin! Anakin…wake up! Please Ani…oh wake up my love," Padme said, as she shook her screaming husband. He was crying out in terror, yelling for Obi-Wan to stop. Finally, Anakin jolted awake and realized that he was in Padme's arms.

"Padme?" he asked surprised, not daring to believe it was her.

"Anakin, it's me. You're safe now," Padme assured her.

"Padme," Anakin whispered, looking and sounding like nothing more than a lost little boy. It broke Padme's heart to see him that way. Suddenly, he wrapped her in a fierce embrace. It wasn't long before the sobs came. Fresh tears streaked his face, causing him to feel a measure of self-loathing. He was ashamed of being so weak.

Padme held him tightly against her, allowing him to cry into her shoulder. "Shhh. Ani, it's okay. It's okay, my love," she soothed him, gently stroking his blond curls. He clung to her as though his life depended on it. He was terrified by the thought of falling back into Obi-Wan's monstrous hands. Padme held back her own tears, feeling every bit as distraught as her husband.

"I'm sorry," Anakin murmured. Padme pulled back.

"Sorry? For what?" she asked, disbelieving.

"For being so weak," he said, looking down to avoid her eyes. He couldn't stand to look at her, knowing the pity that was surely lurking in her eyes.

As she saw the misery written plainly on his face, Padme realized exactly why he was unable to tell her about what Obi-Wan was doing. It wasn't just the threat of her life, although that as certainly a huge factor. However, there was more to it than that.

He was ashamed.

Her Ani was a strong man. He was a brave Jedi Knight, powerful in the Force, sometimes to a frightening degree. He had an equally powerful temper, one that thrilled Padme as much as it unsettled her. Though he would never harm her, anyone who would instantly earned his wrath. Anakin was very protective of his angel, and he had the power to back up that defense against anyone who would threaten her.

But even he wasn't prepared for a threat from his own Master, and he never could have anticipated being put into such a horrible situation. Obi-Wan had wounded him, in a way that went beyond the physical. He had stripped away Anakin's pride and dignity, leaving him a tortured man who felt he was responsible for the ordeal he endured.

Poor Anakin…Padme thought, appalled at the damage Obi-Wan had done to her husband's spirit. Padme knew her husband was a proud man; proud of his accomplishments and the rightful place he had earned among the Jedi as a gallant warrior. To be put through this kind of ordeal…it must have killed him inside to go through this alone, afraid his angel would reject him for being less of a man.

"Now you listen to me, Anakin Skywalker," she said, gripping Anakin's shoulders tightly. "Don't you dare say you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for, you're not responsible for this."

"But Padme –" Anakin started to object.

"Anakin, no! That's what he wants you to think," Padme said, with sudden insight into Kenobi's actions. "That it's your fault; that you deserve to have this happen to you. Well, it's not! This is entirely on his shoulders. He abused you, Anakin. He knew you would never hurt him and he took advantage of that. Do you hear me? It's not your fault." Padme ground out every last word, making sure it sunk into her husband that she was serious. He had suffered enough. He did not deserve to blame himself for this ordeal.

Finally, Anakin replied. "Okay."

Padme sighed. "Let's come to bed. We can talk about this in the morning." Anakin gave a simple nod, letting her take him by the hand.

His wife led him to the bedroom where they could sleep more comfortably after that. Fortunately, Padme was able to lull him back to sleep for a few more hours of uninterrupted rest. They would both need it, for tomorrow, their lives were going to change forever.


	12. Confrontations at the Temple

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars!

AN: Whew! This is one looong chapter. We hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all our loyal readers.

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.**

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 12: Confrontations at the Temple

Anakin sat dejectedly on the bed he shared with his beloved wife. He had a towel around his waist, having just showered. He must have become so lost in his thoughts that he'd lost track of how long he'd been sitting there. Padme came out in her robe and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ani?" she asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh…sorry angel," he apologized. Padme looked at him with a mixture of concern and love.

"You were in the shower for almost an hour," she mentioned.

"Uhh…yeah. It just seemed like no matter how hard I scrubbed, I couldn't get clean," he said. Padme sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Everything's going to be okay Ani. We'll be away from here forever in just a few hours. Are you nervous about meeting with the Council?" she asked.

"A little…but I'm more anxious than nervous. I just want to leave here with you…and hope that I never have to see him again," Anakin said. He knew that would never happen though. Obi-Wan was walking down a dark path and Anakin knew he would hunt them for the rest of his life. He just hoped he and Padme could keep one step ahead of him. They had to, for he could not let Obi-Wan harm her. There was a tap on their door.

"Miss Padme, everything is packed and loaded on the ship. Artoo has performed all the necessary checks on the ship and everything is in order," Threepio spoke.

"Thank you Threepio. We'll be leaving for the Temple soon," Padme called. She addressed her husband with a concerned stare.

"Are you sure Obi-Wan can't harm you there?" she asked. It was odd, since this was her idea, after all. But she couldn't stand the thought of unwittingly sending her husband to more abuse at Kenobi's hands.

"I'm positive. It's like you said. He can't lose his temper without jeopardizing our secret in front of the Council."

"Okay. Be careful anyway."

"I will," Anakin assured her. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tightly comforting hug. "I love you," she whispered in his ear, just before planting a gentle kiss on his temple.

"Are you sure you want to come? Maybe you should stay here with Captain Typho and his guards," Anakin said eventually.

"Why?"

"I don't think it's such a good idea, going to the Temple like this," he replied. The Temple didn't usually allow unannounced visitors, and he knew some on the Jedi Council were going to take his resignation very badly. Bad enough that Obi-Wan would be there, when Anakin wanted him as far away from her as possible…he didn't want Padme to suffer any kind of retribution from the Jedi who were surely not going to be happy to see him leave.

"I'm going with you. I'm not going to let you face them alone. Even if I stay on the ship, I'll feel much better knowing I'm there with you," Padme said with absolute resolution. And that was that. Never mind his concerns, Padme was adamant about this. She was not going to let her husband march into that place on his own, like a prisoner waiting for his sentence.

"Okay," Anakin conceded with a sigh, knowing Padme wasn't going to change her mind about this.

"What are you going to tell them?" she asked.

"The truth. That you and I are in love, and we want to retire to a quiet life," Anakin shrugged. "Just like you told me, minus the part about us being married," he added.

"You don't think they'd take well to that?" Padme asked sarcastically. Anakin had to smile.

"They'll be angry enough as it is. No need to throw it in their faces that I broke the Code a long time before this," he said. "Although, it would make Obi-Wan look bad."

He chuckled a bit. Padme smiled; it was nice to see her husband's spirits lifted, even for a moment. He turned serious, though, when he spoke. "It's funny. I would have enjoyed doing that before. But now…I just want to home, with you."

Padme gave him a hug. "And we will my love, soon."

Anakin basked in the feeling of being in her arms, before standing up to get dressed. He put on his Jedi uniform, or "Jedi blacks" as Padme called them, feeling a twinge of regret as he did. This would be the last time he wore them to the Temple as a member of the Order. Oh well. Maybe she would let him keep them to wear around the house. He would always be a Jedi in her eyes, no matter what anyone said.

He clipped his lightsaber to his belt. It would look suspicious if he showed up without it. And even if Obi-Wan would not dare to attack him at the Temple, he might need the threat of the lightsaber to ward him off anyway. Once he was finished, he sat on the bed, needing a few moments to collect his thoughts. Padme placed an arm around him.

"Will you be long?" she asked.

"No, I'll just go in there and give it to them straight," Anakin replied. Padme had a pensive look on her face.

"What? What is it?"

"It occurs to me that this is the last time you'll ever see these people in person. Maybe you should consider leaving more of an impression. You know, show everyone that you're not the irresponsible Jedi they think you are," Padme suggested.

"…I hadn't thought of that," Anakin said, thinking it over.

"Just consider it.

It didn't take him long to decide. "Don't have to. I like it!"

Padme smiled at his enthusiasm. Suddenly, Anakin remembered something he had forgotten about entirely.

"Palpatine."

"What?"

"The Chancellor, Padme. I have to say goodbye to the Chancellor," Anakin explained.

Padme suddenly got bad a feeling, the same one she always got whenever Palpatine and Anakin were thought of in the same conversation. "I don't know, Anakin. Can't you do that from the ship?"

Anakin stared at her incredulously. "Padme, this man is one of my closest friends. He's been like a father to me. I'm not going to send him a message from orbit telling him we're never coming back."

Padme sighed. She really didn't want to start an argument right now. "Okay, but I'm coming with you."

"Padme, you don't have to do that," Anakin said.

"I'm coming with you, Anakin. No arguments," she insisted.

"What about Typho and the others? Don't you have to pick them up?" Anakin inquired.

"I'll just have them rendezvous with us at the Executive Building," Padme said, and that was final. Anakin knew he wasn't going to win this one.

"Okay. I guess it won't hurt to have you waiting there already. At least we'll be able to leave quickly," he relented. "We should get going."

"Good luck," Padme said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Padme…"

"I know, I know. There's no such thing as luck where a Jedi's concerned," she said, rolling her eyes at the old mantra.

"That's right," Anakin smirked. Padme was thrilled when he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. It was nice to see his spirits cheered. She only hoped the meetings awaiting him wouldn't dampen them again.

* * *

Inside the Jedi Council chamber, Master Windu brought the session to order.

"Our first order of business this morning pertains to Knight Skywalker. He has asked to come before us this morning to discuss something important," Mace said. Obi-Wan masked his emotions with an impenetrable wall. He didn't like the sound of this.

"_What are you up to, young one," _Obi-Wan asked his Padawan mentally.

"_You'll find out soon enough, Master,"_ was the reply, as Anakin entered the Council chambers.

"_Be careful what you do, Padawan. Remember who you belong to,"_ Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Anakin, what have you come to discuss?" Shaak Ti asked kindly.

Mace held up a hand. "Before that, Master Ti, there's something I want to address. First and foremost, are you ready for your mission, Knight Skywalker?"

"_I can't stop thinking about last night. How I long to make you scream like that again," _Obi-Wan taunted Anakin, knowing how concerned his pupil was about said mission. Anakin clenched his teeth and walled up his emotions, before finally speaking.

"No…I'm not," he replied. Several eyebrows rose in response.

"Why not?"

"That pertains to what I came here to discuss," the other replied. "Masters…I have come today to formally…resign my position as a Jedi," Anakin said calmly.

A ripple of astonishment went around the Council chamber. Needless to say, everyone in the room was shocked.

"What?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Mace held up his hand.

"Obi-Wan," the Korun Master warned him. Obi-Wan settled back, clenching the sides of his chair.

"May I ask why you've made such a sudden decision?" Mace inquired.

"I have fallen in love…with Senator Amidala," Anakin informed him, once again sensing the waves of shock in everyone. They had had their suspicions that his 'friendship' with Padme was not what it seemed, at least some of them, but to have it confirmed in this way was utterly astounding.

"I am leaving the Order to be with her," he continued. "She too is resigning, and we are leaving Coruscant today." Anakin stood back and let them absorb what he had told them. Most in the room looked disappointed or angry…except Shaak Ti. She smiled softly at him.

"We will miss you Anakin," she said. He knew that she would, but the others wouldn't.

"Thank you Master, I shall miss you as well," Anakin replied.

"So, this is why you're leaving us all of a sudden?" Mace Windu spoke at last. "Because you've developed an attachment to this senator? It seems rather foolish to leave the Order on a whim, don't you think?"

Anakin restrained the urge to snap at the man. "Master, this isn't a whim. I've felt this way for a long time. I just haven't had the courage to admit it to myself until now," he responded, quite proud of himself for reacting so calmly.

"Masters, this war has taken its toll on everyone. To be honest, I just can't deal with it anymore. It's too much, being away from home all the time, taking part in those Force awful battles, while our comrades die all around us…it's too much. And yes, I do worry about Padme the most. It's hell not being together with her, or being there to protect her like I should be." Anakin shook his head, clearing away the sense of guilt he felt at that.

"I know the Code doesn't allow attachments, and I would never ask you to make an exception for me. I can't be a Jedi and a lover to Padme. I know that now." He sighed. "So rather than force you to make that decision, I've decided to do the right thing. And that is to resign. I'm sorry I'm leaving you at this critical junction in the war. But I truly have no choice."

The Council was silent as they contemplated that. Nobody had ever heard Anakin talk this way amongst the Jedi. This was not the brash, reckless youth who earned himself the nickname "the Hero with No Fear". This was a calm, collected man who stood before them declaring his intent to leave. He almost sounded like a different person. His display of control did not go unnoticed by Shaak Ti, or by Yoda, for that matter.

"Hmm…thought this through, have you?" Yoda questioned.

"Yes Master, for a very long time. I belong at her side and I leave of my own free will," he said.

"Then stop you, we cannot."

"Nor would I want you to. This is something I have to do for myself," Anakin answered wisely.

Mace sighed deeply. "Then you leave us no choice. Surrender your lightsaber," he stated.

Anakin placed his lightsaber into Yoda's awaiting hand. Taking one last look around the room, he turned his direction towards his former Master.

"Obi-Wan…thank you for training me all these years. I'm sorry I couldn't be the Jedi Knight that you wanted me to. But if it means anything to you, I have faith that you will defeat General Grievous and end this terrible war," Anakin said, knowing that those words would spur a storm of indignation in his former Master. He was leaving on his own terms, not on Obi-Wan's, and that was about as great a release as he could expect from this situation.

Bowing before the Council, he left without looking back.

For a while the Council was silent, each member pondering the enormity of what just happened. All save one. Obi-Wan sat motionless in his chair, jaw slacked in disbelief. Of all the things Anakin could have said, of all he could have done, nothing had prepared him for this. He was shocked.

Gradually the rage began to build inside him. He kept a tight lid on it so as to not alert the Council, but it was there. Bubbling under the surface, waiting to explode in a torrent of anger…

Before he was fully aware of what he was doing, Obi-Wan had stood up from his chair. Without so much as a warning, he took off suddenly in Anakin's direction. He heard Master Windu's voice calling to him, telling him distinctly to get back to the Council chamber. He paid it little mind. The Council could wait. So could General Grievous.

* * *

Anakin already had a head start. He would just have to hope that he reached his old apprentice before his departure.

Obi-Wan was not letting him get away with this.

Anakin strolled quickly through the halls of the first floor. He had done what had to be done. And for the first time since this whole sordid mess began, he felt an enormous sense of relief and pride. Finally, he was free.

Other Jedi Knights gave him curious stares as he passed. Little did they know that this would be the last time they saw Anakin Skywalker in the halls of the Jedi Temple.

He sensed a presence fast approaching from afar. The young Jedi clenched his fist in subdued anger. He knew without having to check who his pursuer was. It was Obi-Wan. Anakin held back a curse. He should have known Kenobi wouldn't let him go without a fight.

_Anakin! _Obi-Wan called through the Force. Anakin could hear the incensement in his Master's 'voice.'

He continued walking as though nothing were amiss. If Obi-Wan wanted to talk to him, then he was going to be sorely disappointed. Once he got on that ship with Padme, Anakin would forever leave behind the life of a Jedi Knight. There was nothing for him here. Obi-Wan didn't deserve his loyalty, nor would Anakin allow him to bully him into submission once more. He had nothing to say to him.

"Anakin!" His Master's angry voice came at him. Anakin stopped to look back, and sure enough, there was Obi-Wan sprinting towards him. Anakin sighed deeply. It looked like he would have to deal with this, whether he wanted to or not.

"Anakin…" His former Master caught up with him. He placed his hands on his hips, staring at Anakin with a face carved from stone. Obi-Wan was furious; Anakin had never seen him this angry before. His aura smoldered with rage, threatening to explode in a powerful display of fury. Only the barest amount of Jedi restraint held him back.

Anakin thought back to Padme's words that morning. "_Be strong Ani. Don't let him intimidate you."_

"What do you think you're doing?" Obi-Wan asked dangerously.

"What I should have done at the beginning of this whole mess. I won't be your slave anymore," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan was about to retaliate with a nasty retort when he noticed that Anakin's mechanical right hand was clenched at his side. He took a deep breath, calling on his many years of discipline to assuage his rage. The last thing he needed was a fight with his old Padawan right here in the Jedi Temple. Then his secret would certainly be exposed.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a Council meeting to attend?"

"You know this is more important. I couldn't let you go without some resistance," Obi-Wan said.

"Really?" Anakin asked dryly. It was a little surprising that his former Master would rush out of a Council meeting like this, but given everything Kenobi had done over the past several days, Anakin guessed he shouldn't be surprised.

"Remember our agreement, Padawan. So long as you cooperate, Padme will remain safe," Obi-Wan stated.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your Padawan anymore," Anakin retorted viciously. "You can't order me around like some child under your wing, and I won't allow you to do this to me any longer. You have no right."

"Don't take that tone with me, Anakin. I gave you your life. You owe me!" Obi-Wan declared.

"I owe you nothing!" Anakin countered. "The only reason you trained me in the first place was because Qui-Gon asked you to. And I think he would have reconsidered that request if he had known what you would end up doing to me!"

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. The subject of Qui-Gon had always been a sore spot between them. Anakin had never forgotten the reason Obi-Wan insisted on training him, and Obi-Wan had never let himself forget the pact he made with his dying Master. For years it was the source of a permanent underlying resentment between them. Anakin was all too aware his Master didn't really want him in the first place, something that kept him from bonding too closely with the older man. Likewise, Obi-Wan was not fond of the burden that had been thrust upon on him by his dying mentor.

They cared about each other, and valued their friendship, but they were never ignorant of the circumstances that had brought them together. They were tied to each other by the wishes of a murdered man, not because they genuinely wanted to be with each other.

Eventually they learned to grow beyond that, forming a relationship that was respectable in its nature, if not as open as it could be. Nonetheless, neither man ever forgot that were it not for Qui-Gon's death, they would never have been together and Master and Padawan. Anakin would have chosen as Qui-Gon's new Padawan, and Obi-Wan would have been the jealous old apprentice cast aside in favor of someone younger and more powerful.

At least, that was what Anakin thought at first. Eventually he came to realize that it was wrong to wish that had happened. Qui-Gon would not have abandoned Obi-Wan that way, nor did he desire to hurt his Padawan's feelings when he introduced Anakin to the Council. It was just an error on his part, albeit one that came at the expense of his current Padawan's pride. Despite the first impression he gave Anakin, Qui-Gon was not perfect. He was just a man, as prone to mistakes as anyone else. In the rush to have the Council accept Anakin as the Chosen One, Qui-Gon had inadvertently sealed the fate of the future relationship between Anakin and Obi-Wan.

That error was later made worse when he failed to tell Obi-Wan how proud he was of him before he died. Later on, Obi-Wan conceded that his Master had been proud of him, and that he probably did believe that Obi-Wan was ready for the Trials. The signs had been there long before they came across the gifted young boy from Tatooine. It was just the way he presented that belief, as an afterthought to Anakin's training, that haunted Obi-Wan the most. It hurt to know that he had not been the foremost thing on his Master's mind at the moment of his death.

It was the one time Obi-Wan confided in his Padawan about his true feelings on their circumstances. Anakin understood his Master's pain, although not nearly to the same degree – he had barely known Qui-Gon, after all. And yet, that breakthrough failed to erase the tension between them. What was done was done, and no amount of talking could change that.

No doubt that was a reason why his Master did not hesitate to put him through this. Whatever was affecting Kenobi in such a terrible manner, it had clearly brought to light that old resentment from years past. Even so, surely Obi-Wan realized the truth: that Qui-Gon would be horrified at what he was doing. He was just too lost in himself to admit it.

"I guess it's time I had a talk with Senator Amidala then," Obi-Wan remarked, grasping for the last possible way of manipulating his Padawan.

"Go ahead and try. Because you'll never get anywhere near her," Anakin dared him.

The two men glared at each other.

"We had an agreement, Anakin," Obi-Wan spoke in a clipped tone. "As long obeyed me without question, Padme would remain unharmed. I promised you she would be safe."

"And I was a fool to ever believe that. She will never be safe as long you're around. No matter what I do or what I let you do to me, you're always going to want to kill her. And eventually you're going to try, whether you have me under your control or not," Anakin said, partly realizing the truth for the first time. He had been a fool to trust Kenobi to such an agreement.

"Well I'm not waiting around for you try and murder her. From now on, any agreement we had is off. Any partnership we have is over. From now on, we have no ties to each other. If I see you near Padme even once, I'll kill you."

Anakin's words were delivered with the utmost seriousness. The bravado lacing them was false, but the intentions behind them were genuine. Whatever this man standing before him was, it was not Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin's old Master was gone, replaced by this loathsome excuse for a human being. And he would die before letting this monster get anywhere near his angel.

He turned to leave, but Obi-Wan's voice stopped him once again.

"I will kill her, Anakin. Do you understand me? I will kill her. Snap her fragile little neck just as I promised," Obi-Wan declared, in a low, icy tone.

"The only way you'll get to her is over my dead body," Anakin replied. He paused, thinking of another way to deter his Master. "And I'd be careful about making such threats. I wouldn't want to have to inform the Chancellor that you're threatening one of his top senators."

He expected Obi-Wan to be angry. Much to his surprise, his Master started laughing – a disturbing, unstable sound that sent shivers down his spine.

"Is that what you think?" Kenobi asked, chuckling with amusement. "That the Chancellor is on your side? Let me tell you something about your precious Chancellor Palpatine. He's not nearly the friend you think he is."

Anakin said nothing.

"As a matter of fact, I had a little talk with the Chancellor the other day. I must say he sounded very concerned about your 'relationship' with Senator Amidala. It appears he and your wife are not on very pleasant terms nowadays." He gave Anakin a vicious smirk. "In fact, I daresay he hates her almost as much as I do."

Anakin remained quiet. Inside though, he was taken aback at Obi-Wan's remarks. No, this couldn't be possible. Obi-Wan had talked to the Chancellor about Padme? And the old man _agreed_ with him? This had to be a lie. No way could the Chancellor go behind his back like this.

"You're lying," he said firmly, trying to sound more certain than he was. Kenobi was not impressed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Believe what you want, Anakin. It doesn't change the facts," Obi-Wan told him.

"I don't believe you," Anakin said. But there was a tremor in his voice that wasn't there before. The idea that Palpatine could, in any way, be conspiring against him with Obi-Wan was enough to shake him to the core.

"Like I said, believe what you want Anakin. It doesn't change the truth. I know what happened during that conversation."

Somehow Anakin managed to find his voice. "Be that as it may, I'll never let you harm Padme."

Before Obi-Wan could respond, the light on his comlink went off. Locked in a death stare with his Padawan, he allowed the comlink to keep beeping.

"Are you going to answer that?" Anakin asked. Finally Obi-Wan had enough.

"Kenobi," he answered it with a growl.

"Master Kenobi, return to the Council chamber at once. Now…" Mace Windu's voice came over the comlink, sounding as stern as Anakin had ever heard him.

"I'll be right there," Obi-Wan replied. He shut the comlink off. "So that's it? You're just going to throw away your career and your reputation for some whore?" he challenged his former pupil, daring him to respond aggressively. "We're not done with this Anakin. Not by a long shot."

"Yes we are," Anakin answered. Turning his back, he resumed his departure.

"Goodbye, Obi-Wan."

And with that, he knew that the Team of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had finally reached its end. He was never coming back here.

Obi-Wan watched him go with a feeling of helplessness he had rarely felt before.

It felt foreign to him, to be at the mercy of Fate after everything he'd been through in the past few days. And then, the anger took over. When he was sure no one was around, he smashed his fist against the wall, leaving a hand-sized hole in the duracrete construction.

Anakin would not get away with this. However long it took him, Obi-Wan would find a way to bring him back under his control, where he belonged.

So absorbed in his anger, he failed to sense the figure lurking in the shadows, who promptly ran off as quietly as possible. Had anyone been around to sense it, they would have felt an awful dread building in her stomach, in response to the conversation she had just witnessed.

* * *

Anakin entered the cockpit of Padme's Nubian ship.

"You're back!" Padme exclaimed, greeting him with a hug. "What took you so long?"

Anakin's face said it all. "What's wrong?" Padme asked him.

"I ran into Obi-Wan in the hallway," he admitted.

"Oh no. Are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just…he was really angry about my leaving," Anakin replied.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, the usual. He threatened to kill you. He said I was making a huge mistake, throwing away my career. I didn't really listen to him," Anakin replied quietly.

"Well, that's good. Because you're not making a mistake. Anakin, being a Jedi is fine and all, but not if this is what you'll have to put up with. No being should have the right to control another in this way," Padme said resolutely.

"I know. I'm just glad it's finally over," Anakin said.

"Don't worry, my love. Just one more stop and we're finally finished here. We can leave this place behind forever," Padme remarked. She leaned into his embrace, before he pulled back with a concerned look.

"About that…Padme, I think you should go back to the apartment," Anakin said. Padme shifted out of his arms.

"What? Anakin, we discussed this before. I'm going with you," she declared.

"I know. It's just…Padme, it's not safe."

"Why? You don't think he'd follow you again, do you?" Anakin was silent. "Ani, you didn't tell him where you were going, did you?" she asked sternly.

"No, of course not. I'm not that stupid," he replied.

"Then what's the problem. Anakin, we're going to the Executive Building. There are Senate guards everywhere. If you so much as tell the Chancellor he's a threat, they'll be on him before he knows what hit him."

Padme's words were reasonable, Anakin had to admit that. Obi-Wan couldn't possible risk hurting him at the Executive Building. It was the Chancellor's place of office, surrounded by his private guards. And yet, there was the fact that Padme didn't know the full aspect of what Obi-Wan told him. He didn't want to believe the Chancellor could be capable of such deception. And yet, the idea of Padme being anywhere near him left him rather uneasy.

"I know. But…"

"But what?"

Obi-Wan's words were ringing in his ears. "_In fact, I daresay he hates her almost as much as I do."_

"Nothing," Anakin replied, defeated. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little paranoid after that talk. I know we'll be leaving soon. It just makes me concerned me that he's so intent on killing you," he said, only halfway truthful.

There was no way he could tell her the other reason for his hesitation. Padme was already suspicious enough of the Chancellor. Any hint that he might be in league with Obi-Wan would be enough to spark a full-on protest against him going, one that Anakin knew he would not win.

"I know. I'm worried too. But we can't let that fear control us," Padme replied, taking his hand in hers.

"We're better than that, Ani. You're better than that. We can't control what Obi-Wan does or thinks. But we can keep a close eye on things, and make sure that he never has the opportunity to try this again," she told him, willing the courage she knew he had to the surface.

She hated seeing him like this, doubting himself because of what that…that _bastard_ did to him. Apparently it worked, because Anakin soon brightened.

"All right. We do this together," he agreed. As they settled down in their seats, something else occurred to him.

"Did they give you any trouble?" he asked, in reference to the Jedi occupying the hangar bay.

"No. A few of the Padawans came to look, but nobody asked any questions," Padme responded.

"Good. I'm sure they must been shocked to see Anakin Skywalker come out of Senator Amidala's personal transport, and get back," Anakin said.

"And get back on it, too," Padme pointed out.

"That's right," Anakin smirked.

"Let them wonder then. They'll find out from the Council soon enough," Padme said.

"Hmm. I like the way you think," Anakin stated. They shared a brief kiss as they took off for the Chancellor's suite at the Executive Building.

* * *

"Chancellor Palpatine? There's some here to see you," Palpatine's secretary told him over the comstation.

The Chancellor was surprised. He wasn't expecting any visitors at this time. "Who is it?"

"Anakin Skywalker, sir," the secretary answered.

Palpatine furrowed his brow. Skywalker? He stretched out with his senses, and sure enough, there was Anakin's bright presence in the Force waiting beyond the door. The Chancellor frowned to himself. He should have sensed the boy coming. An oversight on his part, he supposed. He would have to be more careful about that in the future.

"Send him in," he replied.

Moments later, Anakin entered the Chancellor's formal office.

"Anakin? My goodness, what a surprise!" Palpatine greeted him, exuding politeness and mild astonishment. The two men shook hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't alert you, your Excellency. I hope I'm not intruding," Anakin said.

"No, of course not. You're always welcome here, Anakin," Palpatine waved away his apology.

"I must say this is a very unexpected surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon. Tell me, what brings you to my office today?" the Chancellor asked, as they walked towards the vista overlooking the city.

Anakin sighed, unsure of how to tell him. He has come with the intention of saying a quick farewell, but now he was finding it unnervingly difficult to do so. Palpatine picked up on his troubles.

"What's wrong? Is there something you need my assistance on?" the older man inquired.

Reluctantly, Anakin reached a conclusion. He decided to give it to him straight. "Actually, I came to say goodbye."

"Oh? Have you been assigned to a mission already? I was under the impression that your leave was for two months," Palpatine commented.

"No, Chancellor…" Anakin took a deep breath. "I've resigned from the Jedi Order."

"Resigned?" Palpatine repeated, genuinely shocked.

"Yes. The Council wanted me to go on a mission to Utapau, to find and capture General Grievous," Anakin admitted.

"That sounds like something right up your alley."

"Normally it would be. But now…"

Anakin paused, wondering what to say. He couldn't tell him the truth obviously, and yet, he found he couldn't outright lie to the man either. He decided to go for a half-truth instead; a bit of the truth with just enough vagueness thrown in for good measure.

"Lately I've just been feeling…burned out. I just don't find it enjoyable to be a Jedi anymore. I know this war is important and capturing General Grievous could end it, but…I just can't go out on that battlefield again. I feel like I'll go insane if I do. I can't do much good for the Jedi like this – it'll be my head that Grievous ends up sending back on a platter, not the other way around. And I can't stay here. The Masters barely tolerate me as it is. There's nothing for me to do except teach the other students, and they'd never allow me to get off that easily. And then there are the problems with Obi-Wan…"

"Oh? Things haven't gotten better in that regard?"

"On the contrary, they've gotten worse. I feel like I barely know him anymore. It's too much, and I think the best thing I can do is resign now, while I still have some sanity left in me," Anakin finished his explanation, quite proud of what he'd told Palpatine. He hadn't lied to the Chancellor – all those things were emotions he was feeling right now. In a way it was the truth, from a certain point of view. It just wasn't the whole truth.

Palpatine stared curiously at the young man. There was something there he didn't like at all. He reached out with his senses to peer into Anakin's soul, and what he found left him shocked. Anakin was destroyed. The beast that had been building inside him was gone, diminished to the point of virtual non-existence. The anger was there, but it was barely enough to make him into a suitable agent, never mind a fully trained Sith Lord. Palpatine was appalled. What in the Force's name happened? How could this happen without him noticing it?

He probed deeper into Anakin's mind and was rewarded with some astounding images. _Being thrown against a wall, screaming, fighting as Obi-Wan took him by force…_obviously the unthinkable had happened: Obi-Wan had claimed the boy as his own. And the damage that had done to Anakin's psyche was devastating. Palpatine couldn't believe his 'eyes'. Obi-Wan had done what countless battle droids, assassins, and his own dark minions failed to do. He had destroyed Anakin Skywalker, leaving him a battered shell of his former self.

It took Palpatine several moments to recover from the shock. Finally, he trusted his voice enough to speak.

"I see. What will you do?" he asked, in response to Anakin's statements.

"Senator Amidala's agreed to let me stay on Naboo, until I figure out where I want to go," Anakin replied, not wanting Palpatine to know he was actually staying _with_ the Senator. He offered a shrug. "Who knows? There are probably plenty of opportunities for someone with my skills. I could be a mechanic, or a pilot."

"Indeed. If it makes you feel any better, I believe you can accomplish anything you set your mind to," Palpatine remarked.

"Thank you, Chancellor. I appreciate that," Anakin smiled. An unforeseen thought occurred to him. "Maybe I'll go back to Tatooine and free all the slaves."

"I believe _that_ would be a very noble endeavor, Anakin. Your mother would be proud," Palpatine stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Chancellor."

"So, you're certain of this?"

"Absolutely."

There was a note of silence as both men contemplated what, if anything, to say next.

"Well," Palpatine said at last, "you must do what you must do. Far be it for me to stop you."

"Thank you, your Excellency." He paused, suddenly feeling a slight lump in his throat. "Thank you for understanding, Chancellor. I know it must not have been easy for you to hear this," Anakin said. Palpatine placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You have my confidant for many years. But…all things come to an end. If this is what you to have to do, then it is your path to follow. I cannot stand in your way," the Chancellor said wisely. "You will be missed, of course."

"I know." The Chancellor clapped him on the back, before giving him a brief grandfatherly hug.

"Then I bid you a fond farewell," Palpatine said. Anakin started to leave, but turned when he heard the older man's voice.

"Oh Anakin?"

"Yes?" Anakin looked back warily.

"At least you are free of the strict Jedi guidelines now, am I correct?" the Chancellor asked. At Anakin's nod, Palpatine gave a sly grin. "Does this mean you might plan to pursue a more…friendlier relationship with Senator Amidala?"

Anakin was taken aback.

"Come now, Anakin, you don't really think I don't notice the connection between you? I've seen the way she looks at you. And for that matter, the way you look at her."

"Uh…Chancellor, I…" Anakin stuttered, feeling his throat going dry.

"I'm not blind, Anakin. She's a very beautiful woman. Why not go for it, now that you have no responsibilities?"

For a moment, Anakin seriously considered telling him that he _had_ gone for it, and won.

The Chancellor seemed so honest. He remembered Obi-Wan's words about Palpatine despising Padme. But how could that be so, when he had given Anakin no indication of that? And here was all but _encouraging _Anakin to pursue a relationship with her. It just didn't add up.

His relationship with Padme was nothing to be ashamed of, especially now that he had finally confessed their long-kept secret to the Council. So maybe there would be no harm in telling the Chancellor of their union.

And yet, something held him back. Maybe it was the fear of Obi-Wan harming the Chancellor for knowing their secret. There was no indication of when or if the Council would release this vital info to the press. Probably not for a long time – he hadn't thought of it at the time, but it would be a major embarrassment to the Order to admit their greatest Knight had left them for a senator. And in his current state, who knew what Obi-Wan might do if he learned Anakin had told the Chancellor about Padme. Whatever the reason, something warned him not to share the status of their relationship with Palpatine.

"I'll, uh, I'll keep that in mind," Anakin managed, suddenly wanting to get out of this office ASAP. "Goodbye, Chancellor."

"Goodbye, Anakin," Palpatine said softly. When Anakin was gone, the Chancellor frowned to himself. This threw an unexpected kink into his plans…

* * *

Padme's entourage of handmaidens and bodyguards had already rendezvoused with the ship by the time Anakin's meeting with Chancellor Palpatine was over. When Anakin arrived, he was surprised to see Master Ti waiting for them.

"Master Ti?" Anakin asked.

"Hello Anakin, Senator," Shaak Ti greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

"After your bombshell at the Temple, I felt I needed to talk to you. I figured you'd be at the Senator's apartment, so I went there to talk to you. Instead I found the Senator's entourage, getting ready to leave. I came with them," Shaak Ti explained. Anakin was surprised that she had gone through so much trouble for him.

"Hello Master Ti, but please call me Padme. As you probably know, in a few hours, I will no longer be a Senator," Padme replied.

"Of course, Padme. I just came to wish you both a long, happy life together. Though I will miss your presence at the Temple, Anakin," Shaak Ti said.

"Thank you Master, you're one of the few that I will miss there. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but Padme and I love each other, and we're doing the right thing," Anakin said.

"Yes, I believe you are. You have so much love inside of you for it not to be shared with someone. You are lucky to have each other," Shaak Ti said.

"Thank you Master. I have to say I'm a little surprised," Anakin replied.

"Don't be. The Council's not right about everything, Anakin, and I think this may be one of them. Between you and me, I was never very fond of that part of the Code," the Togrutan stated. "Oh, and I also have something to give you."

She retrieved a small black case from where she'd set it nearby. Opening it up, Anakin was surprised to see his lightsaber.

"Master? I don't understand," he said, confused.

"I asked Master Yoda to give it to me. It doesn't matter what the Council says, Anakin. You'll always be a Jedi at heart. Besides, you have a loved one to protect now," Shaak Ti remarked, handing him the lightsaber.

Anakin took it gratefully, truly touched that she had done this for him. There were so many memories tied to this device, both good and bad. It was more than just a weapon, it was a symbol of the life he'd lived for twelve long years. It would have been a shame to leave it in the hands of the Council, to collect dust in some display.

"Thank you, Master," he said, smiling at the Togrutan master. She returned the gesture, until she felt compelled to ask something she had been wondering about.

"Anakin…is there another reason you're leaving?" Shaak Ti inquired.

"What…what makes you think that?" Anakin asked.

"Well, some may have not noticed, but there seems to be a great amount of tension between you and Obi-Wan," she stated. Anakin and Padme glanced at each other nervously.

"Um…he's just not very happy with me. He thinks that Padme has seduced me away from the Order," Anakin said.

"Yes...well, I'm sure Master Kenobi will realize in time that you two belong together," Shaak Ti said.

_I wish, _Anakin thought to himself.

"Well, I don't want to keep you any longer. I wish you both well and I would love it if you keep in touch," Shaak Ti said.

"We'd like that too, Master Ti. Thank you for your kindness and understanding," Padme replied.

"You're both very welcome," Shaak Ti said, as she watched the young couple and the Senator's entourage board the Nabooan Royal Cruiser. She watched as it lifted off, carrying Anakin and Padme away to their new life. But her foreboding feeling did not leave her. She knew there was more than just bad blood between Obi-Wan and Anakin. Something had happened to make Anakin and Padme leave so suddenly…and Shaak Ti knew Obi-Wan had something to do with it. And she intended to find out exactly what it was.

* * *

As Anakin manned the controls of the ship, Padme decided to bring up the subject that had been gnawing at her for a while.

"So how did he take it?" she asked. Anakin knew who she was talking about.

"He took it pretty well," he said, offering a shrug. "Obviously he was saddened that I had to leave."

_Yeah, I'm sure he was_, Padme thought sadly, knowing that the Chancellor would love the opportunity to manipulate her husband further. But she kept her thoughts secret, knowing that this wasn't the time or place for them.

Anakin knew what she was doing by not commenting further, and he grateful to her for doing so.

When Anakin first went to say goodbye to the Chancellor, he hadn't planned on staying for more than a few minutes. In fact, he felt a strange reluctance to go at all, despite his earlier insistence. But then he recalled Obi-Wan's accusation about the Chancellor and he knew he had to check it out for Padme's sake. And now he glad that he had. It left his mind at ease to know that Obi-Wan was probably lying about the whole thing. He had sensed no deception at all on Palpatine's part. The Chancellor had responded with nothing but kindness and affection, and he was genuinely sad to see Anakin go. Anakin doubted that would be the case if he were secretly plotting against him.

"You think Shaak Ti suspects something about Obi-Wan?" Padme asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't think so, since she didn't question me about it. But then again, some Masters are more sensitive than others," Anakin replied.

"I almost wish she did. It would be easier to keep track of him if we had an ally in the Temple," Padme said. Anakin looked at her, wanting to reassure _her_, for once.

"He won't be a problem anymore, angel. If he tries to harm you, I'll protect you to my very last breath. I won't hold back anymore, like I did in that duel."

Anakin's words carried a touch of bravado that he didn't truly feel.

Padme cupped his face in her hands. "And if he tries to harm you, I will protect you, to my very last breath," she said, meaning every word of it. She would die before letting her Ani go through this again. What Obi-Wan had done…words were not enough to describe how horrible it was. She could only hope that Obi-Wan would eventually be exposed for what he was, so that somebody could give him the punishment he deserved.

If it were up to her, she would have her personal guard hunt him down and drag him to the Council chamber to confess, after giving him the beating of his life. It was nothing less than he deserved. But Padme respected the justice system too much to do that. Revenge never solved anything. Justice however, was a different matter, and one way or another, she vowed to make Obi-Wan pay for what he did someday.

Anakin focused on the controls, while Padme manned the co-pilot seat. And they were off, ready to build their new lives on Naboo.


	13. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars! It all belongs to George Lucas and the authors who have made his world a marvelous one.

AN: Here it is! The big surprise many of you have been waiting for. Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews! It really makes us inspired.

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.**

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 13: New Beginnings

With great reluctance, Obi-Wan walked back into the Jedi Council chamber. He took his appointed seat next to Yoda, noticing the frowns on the other members.

"Welcome back, Master Kenobi," Mace Windu said, giving him a stern expression.

"I apologize for my behavior, Masters. I just couldn't let him go without some words between us," Obi-Wan stated, making his best effort to sound contrite. The Council members nodded their understanding.

There was silence in the Council chamber. Nobody dared to break the tentative tension, though the question on their minds was the same: what next? Where could they possibly go from here?

Finally, Mace Windu spoke. "We should proceed for the mission to apprehend General Grievous," he said, ending the moment of mutual contemplation. Obi-Wan turned to him in shock.

"So that's it? You're just going to pretend this didn't happen?" he asked incredulously.

"We can't force Anakin to stay. If he wants to go, then there's nothing we can do," Mace responded.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," Obi-Wan declared, standing from his seat to face them. Adi Gallia tried to interject.

"Obi-Wan…"

"No, there's plenty we can do, Masters," Obi-Wan cut her off. "Anakin is the Chosen One! He can't just walk away from our order!"

"Obi-Wan, there's no proof of that. Believe me, I wanted to believe that more than anyone. But I think this speaks for itself," Mace told him.

The disappointment in the older Master was evident. They all wanted to believe Anakin was the Chosen One, yet the prophecy never said anything about him leaving the Order. Clearly they had been mislead, was the thought of most of those present.

Obi-Wan refused to believe that. "Master, he's been deceived. He thinks that harlot loves him, when all she's doing is playing him like a fool!"

"Obi-Wan, I know this is distressing for you, but I highly doubt that's the case. Anakin seems pretty certain about his feelings. I doubt that would be the case if he had any doubts about their relationship. And the Senator is a good woman. I've heard nothing but praise about her in the Senate," Shaak Ti put in her two credits. Obi-Wan turned on her with swift abruptness.

"And how would you know, Shaak Ti? Have you ever been in love?" he demanded, eyes blazing in defiance. The Council gave a collective gasp at his audacity, but Obi-Wan continued unaffected.

"I have, and I can tell you that it's not what Anakin thinks it is. He thinks that just because she leads him around with pretty words that it's love. Bantha fodder! I know what Amidala is, and she's nothing but a spoiled politician like all the rest in the Senate. People like that aren't capable of loving anyone but themselves," Obi-Wan ranted, feeling his anger growing by the second.

The Council was shocked at what they were witnessing. Never had they seen Obi-Wan behave in such manner. They expected him to be upset at Anakin's decision, but this went far beyond mere disappointment in his Padawan.

"We can threaten to banish him," Obi-Wan continued. "Send him off to some far away place unless he comes back to the Temple and does what he's supposed to."

"Banish him? For what?!" Mace asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean, for what?! For breaking the Code and going behind our backs about it! He has so much left to do. He can be a Jedi, just like he wanted to before that…that woman came along,"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Windu muttered.

"Obi-Wan, that's ridiculous," Shaak Ti chastised him, trying to get the other Master to see reason. It was a mistake. Obi-Wan gave her a piecing gaze that made her shudder despite herself.

He turned back to the Council. "The only ridiculous thing going on here is that this Council is letting its finest Knight walk out without a scratch. Damn it, we can't just leave him leave!" he all but yelled. The air cackled with the energy of his tirade.

Mace Windu had had enough. "Master Kenobi, calm yourself!" the Korun Master ordered. Obi-Wan met his gaze evenly, determined not to let Windu get the best of him.

Suddenly he realized what he was doing. He was losing control right in front of the Council. Any further impudence on his part and they would start to suspect something was wrong.

"I apologize, Master," he said, once again trying to sound remorseful. He exhaled deeply, as though there were a great burden on his shoulder. "I was out of line. I'm sorry, I just can't stand the thought of losing Anakin this way."

"Fair enough," Mace nodded. His face took on a sympathetic glance. "Obi-Wan, I know you're upset. But you have to realize that there's nothing we can do to prevent Anakin from leaving. As you said, you chose to overcome your attachment to Siri in favor of following the Code. Anakin could have done the same. He didn't. He has chosen instead to follow his heart into a relationship forbidden by the Jedi. If it were something different, we would have a hold on him. But falling in love? This is not a crime we can prosecute," the dark-skinned man shook his head.

Obi-Wan sighed, sitting back down in his chair. "I know," he said, defeated. He hid his face in his hands, murmuring a single pain-wracked declaration.

"He was my brother."

The Council didn't know how to respond. First they had seen an outburst of unprecedented proportions, and now Kenobi looked like he might break at any moment. The man was obviously in pain, but there was little that could be done to help him. The Jedi next to him awkwardly patted his arm. The others looked equally sympathetic. All except Shaak Ti, who stared at the Master with an expression of curious shock and wariness.

"We will of course have to find you a replacement partner for your mission against General Grievous. That is, assuming you still want to go. We will understand if you do not," Mace said to him.

A bit of the fire came back into Obi-Wan's eyes. "Never mind. I'll go myself," he snapped.

For the second time that meeting, the Council was thrown for a loss. "Obi-Wan, do you realized what you're saying?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Of course I do."

"Obi-Wan, I highly recommend you allow us to choose a replacement for Anakin. I'll go myself if necessary," Mace said.

"Master, the reason you were sending us against Grievous in the first place was because we were the best the Order had to offer besides yourselves. Am I correct?" They nodded. "Well, the reason I am a superior swordsman is because of my knowledge of the basics at their simplest form. It's too simple a pattern for Grievous' computerized brain to acknowledge as a threat. Or wasn't that what you told me yesterday? Anakin's a good duelist, but he does not have the skills necessary to defeat Grievous. By your own statement, I am the one who does."

Mace could not deny it was a solid argument. That was indeed what they had told him the day prior, after Anakin left the Council chamber. Obi-Wan's mastery of Form I was the edge they needed against the cyborg general, whose circuits could predict the other forms down to a finely accurate degree. "Very well. The clone troopers are waiting to depart upon your arrival," he said, conceding the argument to Kenobi.

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan stood from his seat and bowed. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, old friend," Mace replied. They watched as he departed the Council chamber, suddenly feeling uneasy about this turn of events.

* * *

The dining hall was abuzz with excitement. Word had just arrived from one of the Padawans that Anakin Skywalker had left the Jedi Order. The Padawan had heard it from his Master, during a conversation he overheard when he went to meet his Master at the Council chambers. The Council had either not noticed his intrusion, or else they'd let it slide, knowing perhaps that this was news they could not keep for long. And there were rumors that Padme Amidala's Nabooan cruiser had been docked in the Temple hangar.

Furthermore, those same rumors insisted that several people had seen Anakin personally come out from the cruiser and then get back on it after his meeting with the Council.

Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, better known as Scout to her friends, sat in the refectory of the Jedi Temple, munching idly on a piece of fruit she'd obtained. Her friend Lena Missa sat next to her, yapping wildly about something Scout had no interest in. She paid it no mind, focusing instead on the other occupants of the cafeteria.

Naturally the Padawans were all absorbed with this latest information, as were the Initiates old enough to understand what all the fuss was about. Everyone was speculating on what happened in that Council chamber, with theories ranging from Anakin wanting a position on the Council and being denied, to the "Hero with No Fear" actually having an affair with the Nabooan Senator. After all, it was well known that he maintained a somewhat tenuous 'friendship' with Senator Amidala. Scout ignored the commotion, unable to take her mind off what she'd heard that morning.

"So anyway, Taania came and told me that…Scout, are you listening to me?" Lena demanded, irritated at her friend's lack of attention.

"Oh. I'm sorry, did you say something?" Scout asked. Lena groaned in exasperation.

"I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else," Scout apologized, feeling a little bad for ignoring her friend. Only a little, though. It wasn't like Lena wouldn't repeat everything.

"No surprise there. Scout's mind is always somewhere else," Hanna Ding remarked, coming to the table.

Lena glared at the Arkanian girl who was Scout's rival. "Take that back. At least she doesn't go around thinking she's so much better than she is. Is it any wonder nobody's picked you as their Padawan yet?"

Hanna huffed with the air of someone who believed they were really as dignified as they claimed. "I think we should let the cheater speak for herself," she told the Chagrian, fully expecting Scout to come back with a vicious retort.

To her surprise, the other girl barely so much as blinked. "Hey Esterhazy, you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. You just don't seem like your usual charming self," Hanna stated sarcastically.

Scout offered a shrug. "Why do you care?"

Hanna snorted in disgust. "Well, excuse me for trying to be nice to you. It's not like you deserve it."

A vicious look came over Scout's face. Knowing that this was about to get out of hand, Lena intervened. "Hey, just cool it guys. Hanna, you know we're all equals here. Scout, are you okay? You seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine, Lena. I'm just not myself today," Scout sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"Probably that she's depressed over not getting picked again, as usual," Hanna said snidely.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" Lena shot back. Hanna turned her nose up at her.

"Fine. I can see I'm not wanted here. See you later Missa, Esterhazy."

Lena frowned as the white haired girl walked away. "Stuck-up Arkanian witch," she muttered contemptuously. Scout only nodded her agreement.

"Hey guys," Pax Chizzik interjected, accompanied by another boy Scout didn't recognize. He looked a couple years older than Pax; probably one of the Padawans, Scout figured bitterly.

"Did you hear what happened? It sounds like Master Obi-Wan was pretty angry about Anakin leaving," Pax informed the group.

"I can't believe he's gone," the boy next to him said.

"I know. He was like a hero to us. No, he _was_ a hero," Pax corrected himself. They missed the way Scout's lips fell open at the mention of the Obi-Wan's anger. It lasted only briefly, and then she was back to brooding silently.

"How could he leave us like that?" Pax's friend asked.

"I don't know. But it must have been bad if he didn't even consider staying," Pax replied. "Maybe the Council told him he'd never be a Master? I mean, there's not much point in staying a Jedi if you'll never be a Master."

"I don't think so. It has to be more than that," the other stated. Pax gave him an incredulous look.

"You don't really think he had an affair with Senator Amidala, do you?"

His friend was silent. Pax turned to the girl sitting across him. "What do you think, Scout?"

Scout didn't reply.

"Scout?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I must have dozed off," Scout said lamely, prompting a trio of raised eyebrows from the other students. Tallisibeth Esterhazy did not lose her focus, ever. She was always calculating, always looking for an advantage to seize over the other Initiates. She had to, being one of the weakest in the Temple when it came to Force usage.

"Are you okay?" Pax asked her. The dark haired boy surveyed her carefully. Scout looked tired and depressed. She didn't look like herself at all.

Scout stared down at the table in silence. It was supposed to be lunchtime, but she wasn't hungry even for a piece of shuura fruit. And she wasn't in the mood to talk about Obi-Wan and how he'd taken Master Skywalker's departure. She stood up suddenly.

"I need some fresh air," she declared. She handed the piece of shuura fruit she'd been

eating to Lena. "Here, you keep it," she said, knowing that Lena would eat anything.

"Where are you going?" the blue-skinned girl asked. Scout didn't respond. She just kept walking towards the exit, as if in a trance.

"What's up with her?" Pax asked his Chagrian friend.

"I don't know," Lena said, clueless as to what had taken over her friend's demeanor. Briefly they wondered if they should go after her. But Scout was already out the door.

* * *

_Out in the hallway…_

Scout wandered aimlessly outside the refectory. She had no idea where to go. Options weren't exactly plentiful for a Padawan without a Master. There were many places she was not allowed to go, being barely above Initiate level. All she knew was that she couldn't stay in that dining hall, listening to the endless gossip about Skywalker's resignation. She had to get away from the talk of Kenobi and his former Padawan.

Lost in her anxiety, she didn't notice she had bumped into someone until she fell to the ground. It was like hitting a brick wall, and Scout knew the person had to be a Knight or a Master.

"I'm sorry Master, I didn't see where I was goi…" she instantly started to apologize, only to be cut off when she realized just who it was standing here before her. She looked up at the much taller man in fear, suddenly feeling like a child cringing at the feet of a punishing adult.

_Oh Force…_Scout thought in dismay. The person she had run into was none other that Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"What's wrong, Padawan?" the bearded Master asked kindly.

"Uh…I uh…" Scout's mouth floundered for a response. She went with the first thing she could think of. "I'm not a Padawan, Sir."

"Nonsense. Just because you've lost your Master doesn't mean you stop being a Padawan," Obi-Wan said. Scout looked at him in confusion.

"Are you Padawan Esterhazy?" he asked. Scout nodded mutely. The Jedi Master smiled.

"I know your track record, Scout. You've put a lot of hard work into staying here at the Temple. You should be proud of what you've accomplished," Obi-Wan replied sagely.

The older Jedi's eyes took on a wistful look. "I remember when I was your age. I was a struggling Initiate, just like you. Nobody ever took notice of me."

"But…but you're strong in the Force," Scout blurted out, curious despite herself.

"Ah, but so were plenty of other students. There were times when I thought I'd never get a Master," Obi-Wan said. "I almost didn't until it was too late. But then Master Qui-Gon took it upon himself to train me as a Jedi, and it was by far the best day of my life."

Obi-Wan gave a genuine smile, recalling with some fondness the days after Qui-Gon's decision, when he was infinitely happy about being chosen. Then he frowned, remembering how recklessly Qui-Gon threw him away when Anakin came along. He turned serious. "And just as I found Master Qui-Gon, I'm sure you will find the Master who's willing to help you achieve your potential."

Scout could not help but be impressed. Those were bold words. Caring words, compassionate and understanding in their view of her. She could almost believe they were genuine.

But then she recalled the cold clarity with which he'd spoken to his former Padawan.

"_I will kill her, Anakin. Do you understand me? I will kill her. Snap her fragile little neck just as I promised…"_

"Wow. Thank you…uh, Master…I mean, Master Kenobi," Scout stuttered, desperate to get away from there.

"You're perfectly welcome," Obi-Wan replied, watching curiously as the girl skittered away. There was something there that unsettled him. For some reason, Scout was unusually skittish around him. It was almost like she was afraid of him.

Maybe it was his Mastership and status as a Council member. His stature could certainly be intimidating to a young girl struggling to make a name for herself in the Temple. On the other hand, Scout was also thirteen years old. She should be used to dealing with the Council by now. He would have to keep an eye on her.

Oh well, he would figure it out later. Right now he had a general to destroy.

* * *

Padme watched her husband sleep peacefully. They were in their bed chambers on her ship and well into their journey home. She hated to wake him, but they would be landing very soon. He was sleeping dreamlessly; something that didn't always happen for him. He was exhausted, as the physical and emotional stress of his situation was still taking its toll on him. She only hoped that Obi-Wan was discovered for what he truly was and justice was served. He needed to pay for all the horrible things he'd done to her beloved husband. She brushed Anakin's hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. He stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she smiled at him. He looked up at her beautiful face and silently thanked the Force that he still had her.

"Are you an angel?" he asked. She smiled shyly.

"If you want me to be," she replied, as she leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

"Are we almost home?" he asked.

"Yes. The Queen is expecting us for a short meeting, in which I will sight personal reasons for resigning and request her protection. Then, we'll be on our way home to Varykino," Padme replied.

"You're not going to tell her that I was…um, you know," Anakin asked.

"Oh no baby, I'm not going to go into detail. I will just tell her that Obi-Wan is dangerous and that we must be notified immediately should he set foot on this planet," Padme replied, as she hugged him. He nodded. There was a tap on the door.

"Miss Padme, Artoo says that we are ready to come out of hyperspace," Threepio said.

"We'll be right there, Threepio," she called, as they stood up and joined hands, before heading for the cockpit.

* * *

Anakin and Padme waited patiently for Queen Jamillia to meet with them. As she entered with Captain Panaka, Anakin and Padme rose and bowed respectfully.

"It's wonderful to see you Padme, and you too, Knight Skywalker. Your message sounded urgent. What is it that you need to speak with me about? Has there been another assassination attempt on your life? Is that why Knight Skywalker is with you?" Jamillia asked, as she sat down on her throne.

"Not exactly," Padme replied. "Your Majesty, Anakin and I have come here today to discuss something of great importance with you," she began.

"Yes, your Majesty. I have resigned from the Jedi Order," Anakin announced. Jamillia and Panaka both looked surprised.

"May I ask the reason for this drastic change?" Jamillia asked.

"Mostly it is because Padme and I are in love. I have decided that I no longer wish to live in secrecy and recent events have led us both to make this decision," Anakin said.

"Your Majesty, I am here today to resign my position in the Senate. Anakin and I are retiring to a quiet life," Padme continued.

"This is very sudden," Jamillia responded.

"I know, your Majesty and I apologize, but this is the best thing for both of us. Anakin and I have been secretly married for the last year and a half. We no longer wish to hide this, and recent events have led us to make this decision," Padme said.

"You're married?" Jamillia asked in shock. Padme nodded.

"We know we have deceived many, but we are in love, and to live without each other would have made us miserable, so we chose to shroud it in secrecy," Anakin countered.

"May I ask what these recent events were that have implored you to both resign?" Jamillia asked.

"I won't go into great detail, your Majesty. But I must ask that you notify us immediately if Master Obi-Wan Kenobi steps foot on the planet," Padme said.

"Master Kenobi?" Jamillia asked.

"Yes your Majesty. Obi-Wan Kenobi is a danger to my husband and I. I must ask that this matter be kept between us and I implore your discretion on the matter," Padme said. Jamillia nodded.

"If you say it is true, Senator, then I believe you. Captain Panaka will notify me immediately should Master Kenobi land here on Naboo," Jamillia said.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I know it is hard to believe, but Master Kenobi is a threat to both our lives. He was none too happy when he discovered the extent of our relationship. He is maintaining his calm demeanor in the presence of other Jedi, particularly the Council. But I assure you he has gone quite mad, and we are in fear of what he may do," Padme said. Jamillia looked at them in shock.

"Has he actually threatened your lives?" Jamillia asked. Anakin and Padme exchanged glances.

"He has threatened Padme's life on several occasions, your Majesty. However, it is my word against his and the Council will take his word over mine without any consideration," Anakin replied.

"Master Kenobi has also become violent in his sparring sessions with Anakin. He has used excessive force and caused physical wounds to my husband, deeming that Anakin has deserved this, because of our secrecy. There is more, your Majesty, but the rest is between the two of us," Padme said.

"I understand Padme and I believe I have heard enough to grant your requests. You have served the Republic tirelessly and replacing you will not be easy. But I am happy that both of you will now be able to find some peace together. I truly wish you both a long and happy life. And should Master Kenobi land on Naboo, I will notify you immediately," Jamillia said.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Padme replied.

"Yes, thank you, your Majesty," Anakin responded, glad the conversation was over. As Anakin and Padme walked out to the speeder that Typho had waiting for them, they both sighed in relief.

"That went much better than I thought it would," Padme said.

"Me too, I'm glad it's over," Anakin replied.

"It is over. He can't hurt you again," Padme assured him.

"I really hope you're right, angel…I really do," he replied, as they got into the speeder.

"Obi-Wan cannot do anything to us, lest he risk being exposed to the Council for what he truly is. And if he is exposed, then surely they will keep him in lock up where he belongs. Either way, exposed or not, he can't harm us without bringing serious consequences upon himself," Padme said.

Anakin really hoped she was right, but deep down he knew Obi-Wan would not just give up on him. His former Master was walking a dark path now and he doubted the Jedi could stop him. Anakin knew he was still the prey and his Master was hunting him. He just hoped, and prayed to the Force that he and Padme could stay one step ahead of Obi-Wan Kenobi


	14. Meetings and Warnings

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars! It all belongs to George Lucas and the authors who have made his world a marvelous one.

AN: Here it is! Chapter 14! Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews! It really makes us inspired.

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.**

Forbidden Longing

Chapter 14: Meetings and Warnings

Darth Sidious stood by the view in the Chancellor's office, looking out over the cityscape.

He was alone for the next few hours, with no appointments to attend to. Getting an appointment with the Supreme Chancellor was getting increasingly difficult as the days went by. Whether you were a senator, the ruler of a planet, or a lobbyist trying to buy his support for a new cause, the Chancellor had made it clear that he alone would decide who had the privilege to talk to him.

It was an intentionally crippling policy on his part. In the old days before his rule, sycophants and rivals would line the Chancellor's appointment book by the dozens. They would appeal to and threaten the Chancellor in an attempt to persuade them to support their motives. Driven by greed and delusions of power, they would whittle away at the Chancellor's resolve until they finally _persuaded_ him or her to their side. Many times this came at the expense of the Chancellors' own credibility. Valorum was particularly prone to this, becoming nothing more than a joke of a ruler: spineless, weak, and ineffectual to promote change in the Senate.

Not Palpatine. Although he appeared as a humble servant of the people when he first came to office, as the years went by it became clear that Palpatine was a man forged of durasteel. He would not be corrupted or bought off like so many had before him, and he would not be twisted into doing anything he didn't want to do. Unfortunately, that went both ways. Attempts by Palpatine to end the corruption in the Senate were met with failure at every turn, reminding him that even a strong Chancellor could only do so much.

Or so everyone thought. In truth, Palpatine was fully aware of their machinations and sordid dealings with the various trading guilds and crime organizations. Indeed, not only was he aware of them, he was influencing and manipulating them at every turn. His agents were scattered over the galaxy, informing him and receiving orders on how to turn things to their advantage. No one operated on a major scale in the galactic dejarik board without him knowing about it. And when the war broke out to everyone's horror, it quickly became apparent that Palpatine not merely a strong-willed leader. He was far more than that. He was a pillar on the foundations of the Republic, and nothing happened without him authorizing it.

Which was why so many senators were outraged at the lost opportunities to talk to him. For those corrupt senators who thought they could manipulate him the same way they did his predecessors, this signaled the end of their dreams of power over the Chancellor. They weren't the only ones who suffered, though. To the Loyalists' chagrin, that applied to them as well. Senators with delusions of restoring the grand Republic to its former grandness found their efforts thwarted as well. Palpatine was not interested in going to the past, and he blatantly let them know by not giving up his emergency powers. They knew it was a game, that he had no intention of ever giving up those powers.

And yet they continued to pester him, making the most of the rare occasions when he deemed it fit to talk to them. No doubt they hoped to change his mind gradually; that if they gnawed at his resolve long enough, he would eventually accede to their demands. Too bad for them, Palpatine knew what they were going to say before they ever approached his office, and he had no desire to listen to their pitiful claims of democracy. It was funny, really. Despite how many hints he gave them, they simply didn't get the joke.

They had already lost the Republic. They were just too stupid to realize it.

The senators thought they still had the power in their Senate. Fools. Everyone in the Senate was his servant, whether they knew it or not. Willingly or unwillingly, they all bowed to him. They were ants in a nest, and he was a god dictating their every move.

But Palpatine was not omniscient. He could not be aware of every little thing happening around him, and he neither could he predict every single turn the path they walked on might take. Fate had certainly thrown him a huge twist with this one.

He was still shocked that something like this could happen. Against all odds, the vaunted Obi-Wan Kenobi had developed an attachment to his old Padawan and proceeded to act on that attachment in the most repugnant way possible. It was mind-boggling, to think the famed "Negotiator" of the Jedi Council was capable of such brutality.

Palpatine didn't like surprises. He preferred to be in control of events happening around him as much as possible. And this was no mere surprise, but a veritable upheaval of the events he had anticipated. The future had changed, more than he ever could have imagined. No longer was Anakin the Sith in training destined to become his greatest apprentice ever. Obi-Wan had attacked him head on, and in doing so, destroyed the raging fire Palpatine had worked so hard to build in the boy. He was all but useless to the Sith Lord now, too deep in self pity to be anything more than a passable dark agent. It was time to search for a new apprentice, and Palpatine knew just the one.

For now that he knew what had transpired between Skywalker and his Master, Palpatine knew for certain what was happening to Kenobi. Obi-Wan was turning, losing himself in his anger as he gave himself over to his most based desires. As difficult as that was to believe, it was the truth. It would not be long before Kenobi reached that inevitable turning point: to embrace the darkness building inside him, or to reject the deeper power and risk losing everything when his newfound personality was discovered by the Council. All he needed was a push in the right direction, and the Chancellor intended to provide him one.

Palpatine headed towards the secret chamber in his office. It was in times like these when his real self emerged from beneath the shell of Supreme Chancellor. It didn't matter that he remained in the guise of Chancellor for most of the time. Darth Sidious bled through the surface, tainting the light of the benevolent old man to such a point that had someone outside his followers been standing right in front of him, they would not have recognized him as their Chancellor. Palpatine was warm and humble, welcoming despite his subtle condescension. Sidious was cold and harsh, with piercing eyes that drilled into your very soul, like the winter breeze of nightfall on Hoth.

Palpatine was his birth name, and one he used proudly, but it was Sidious who was his real identity, more than anything the people knew as the Chancellor could ever be. And that was why he relished the opportunity to let Sidious loose when he was alone, up until the moment when he donned his treasured Sith robes.

Now clad in the traditional Sith garb, Sidious activated the transmitter in his chamber. Fate had deemed fit to throw a huge wrench into his plans with recent events. Now it was time to use that occurrence to his advantage. He had to regain control.

An image of a largely mechanical being appeared on the holoprojector.

"General Grievous," Sidious regarded him.

"My Lord," Grievous bowed, "what brings you to contact me?"

"There is a Jedi coming for you, General. He has been sent to destroy you by whatever means necessary," Sidious said.

Grievous let out a brief chortle. "I will crush him like the insect he is."

Sidious took on a disapproving stare. "A word of warning, General. Do not underestimate him. He is a worthy opponent."

"I'm sure he is," Grievous said.

"This is no time for games! I know of your penchant for taunting the Jedi before you kill them. That is not a chance we can afford to take with this one," Sidious scolded him.

"Do you know of his identity, my Lord?"

"Yes. Obi-Wan Kenobi, of the Jedi Council."

"Ah. General Kenobi…the Negotiator," Grievous said, seemingly contemplating that.

"That is not his only skill. He is a master swordsman, and he has much improved since Tyranus last engaged him in battle."

"And what about Skywalker? Is his loyal partner going to be with him?"

"No, Skywalker is…indisposed at the moment," Sidious replied.

"So it is just Kenobi this time…"

"Be that as it may, I want you to be cautious. Do not forget that we are dealing with one of the most accomplished Jedi from their order." Sidious' eyes burned into his minion.

"Show him no mercy," the Dark Lord ordered swiftly.

"Understood." Grievous bowed and cut the transmission.

Sidious smiled in the darkness. The Jedi Master now had a ferocious battle on his hands, waiting for him on Utapau. If Obi-Wan wanted to defeat this adversary, he would have to utilize every weapon in his arsenal…

Including his anger.

Yes…he would push Obi-Wan to the breaking point. And then, the Jedi would be his. He was disappointed he had lost the Chosen One's potential, but he would have to make do. If he couldn't have the Padawan, then the Master would do just fine.

* * *

The speeder parked in front of the large country home. Dorme turned and glanced at the young couple in the back.

"We'll take your things to Varykino and come back for you in a couple hours, milady," she said.

"Thank you Dorme," Padme replied, as she glanced at her husband.

"Are you sure about this, Ani? We don't have to do this if it's too early for you," she said.

"They have to know, angel. They have to know that Obi-Wan is dangerous in case he comes looking for me…which he will. Maybe we don't have to tell them everything, but they need to know how unhinged my Master has become. And they deserve to know about us now that it is no longer a secret. You deserve for them to know too," Anakin replied.

Padme felt her heart flutter. No matter how wounded or hurt he was, he still always thought about her. It was one of the many things she loved about him. The young couple got out of the speeder and joined hands, as they walked to the front door.

It took a few moments for someone to answer. The door opened to reveal Jobal Naberrie, Padme's beautiful and gracious mother. She was immediately surprised to see her youngest daughter and the tall, sandy haired young man she recognized from two years ago.

"Padme?"

"Hello Mother," Padme smiled.

"Come in, come in," Jobal ushered her inside. "Everybody, Padme's here!" she announced to the others, beside herself with excitement. It wasn't often her youngest daughter dropped by for a visit.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to have you home, darling!" Jobal exclaimed, as she enveloped her daughter in a firm embrace. Padme's sister and father soon arrived to greet her.

"Welcome home, baby sister," Sola said, hugging her too.

"Hello sweetheart," Ruwee said, as he was next in line to hug her. Once the greetings were over, they noticed Anakin quietly standing behind her.

"I see you've brought your Jedi friend again. Are you in danger again, dear?" Jobal asked, hoping it wasn't so. It was bad enough they barely got to see her. The last thing she wanted was for her to have to deal with more of those awful assassination attempts. Jobal didn't understand how anybody could threaten Padme's life, when she did so much good for the galaxy.

"No, Mother. Anakin is not here as my protector this time. He is here…as my husband," Padme stated calmly, taking Anakin's hand in her own. There was a note of silence as everyone took on a shocked expression.

"What?!" Ruwee exclaimed.

"Husband?!" Jobal questioned.

"I knew it!" Sola blurted out. The other two glanced at her, prompting her to wilt under their stern gazes.

"Please, calm down and we'll explain," Padme said. The three Naberries sat down on the sofa, while Anakin and Padme sat across from them.

"Padme, you got married and didn't tell us?" Jobal asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry Mother, but we had no choice. Anakin and I fell in love when he was protecting me. We tried to fight it, but it became very clear to us that fighting it would only make us miserable. After the battle of Geonosis, we married in secret at Varykino and have been hiding it ever since," Padme said.

"Then why tell us now?" Ruwee asked.

"Because I have left the Jedi Order, sir," Anakin answered.

"And I have resigned my position in the Senate," Padme added.

"You left that job?" Jobal asked, a ray of hope in her voice.

"Yes Mother. Anakin and I wish to settle down to a quiet life together," Padme responded.

"It's wonderful that you've finally left that life, sweetheart. But why? You both must have a reason for leaving now," Ruwee said. Anakin and Padme shared a glance.

"Yes, we do, Dad," Padme replied.

Sola couldn't help herself. "Are you pregnant?!" she exclaimed.

"No!" Padme said in exasperation. What was it with Sola and wanting her to have kids? She decided to indulge her just this once, smiling softly at her husband.

"Though, we hope to have children someday," Padme said, as Anakin smiled back at her. It wasn't hard for the Naberries to see the love in their eyes, as the couple gazed at each other fondly.

"So, what is the reason, honey?" Jobal asked. Padme sighed deeply.

"We left because…it was in Anakin's best interest. His Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, found out about our relationship when he spied on us one night. He was very angry and threatened to expose us to the Council, effectively having us forced apart. But I talked to him and convinced him to keep our secret. Little did I know, he was using what he knew about us to blackmail Anakin into doing whatever he wanted. Anakin obeyed him, because Obi-Wan threatened to kill me if he didn't. Obi-Wan has changed and is no long the good man he once was. Anakin suffered through Obi-Wan's torture to protect me and now I am protecting him," Padme said.

"But…what about the Jedi Council? Surely they would not let him continue such conduct," Ruwee said.

"They do not know. It would be my word against his and they would believe him without a second thought," Anakin answered.

"Why?" Sola asked curiously.

"Because I've always been a rebel among their ranks. I never adhered to the Code as strictly as they wanted. Obi-Wan did, which was why they gave him a position on the Council in the first place," Anakin explained.

"Anakin's right. I have already informed the Queen that we must be notified immediately, should he come to Naboo. He may come here, but you must not tell him of our whereabouts, nor must you believe anything he says. He will do anything he can to get Anakin under his control again," Padme pleaded to them.

"Just what kinds of things did Obi-Wan do to you?" Sola asked in concern. Ruwee watched as the color drained from the young man's face. Anakin's eyes became haunted with a pain that told of unspeakable acts. Something horrific had happened to him, that much Ruwee could tell. His eyes told the story and he'd experience whatever this horrible torture was to protect his little girl. That was more than good enough in Ruwee's book.

"I don't think we should make Anakin talk about it if he's not ready. We will take their word. This Obi-Wan Kenobi will get nothing from us, honey," Ruwee said.

"Thank you, Dad," Padme replied.

"Yes, thank you sir," Anakin replied.

"You obviously suffered through something terrible, son. And you did it to protect my little girl. That's more than a father can ever ask for," Ruwee said. Anakin was floored. He was not used to such acceptance.

"Thank you sir, I am honored that you accept me," Anakin said humbly.

"Well, now that this is all settled, let's have dinner," Jobal said, as they all stood up. Jobal surprised Anakin by hugging him and Sola did as well.

"Welcome to the family, brother," Sola said.

"Thanks Sola," Anakin replied shyly.

"Your family is wonderful, Padme," Anakin told her.

"I know. And now, they're your family too, sweetheart," she replied, placing a soft kiss on his lips. After a quiet moment together, they joined their family in the dining area. At dinner, Anakin met Sola's husband Darred and his and Padme's nieces, Ryoo and Pooja. Dinner was delightful and almost made Anakin forget about his Master, who was out there, possible plotting a way to capture him…almost.

A few hours later, Dorme and Typho returned, and took the young couple to the marina. The former Senator and her husband boarded the ferry that would take them home to the Lake Country.

* * *

After hours spent in hyperspace, Obi-Wan arrived in the Utapau system. He had taken several shortcuts to ensure he arrived ahead hours of schedule. The clones were wary of his idea, as was the captain of the Star Destroyer accompanying him. Shortcuts in the hyperspace routes were nothing to joke around with. But Obi-Wan was adamant about the idea, and so they had no choice but to carry out his orders.

Little did they suspect Obi-Wan's suggestion had nothing to do with catching the Separatists by surprise. Although their enemy made for a nice cover story, the Jedi's motives were purely personal. The sooner he finished this task, the sooner he could get back to Coruscant to deal with the situation there.

The plan was for Obi-Wan to go down to the planet alone, at first, to make it seem like the Republic had only sent one agent on a scouting mission. Since the main goal of the Jedi was to capture General Grievous, it would not be unusual for them to send someone to search him out first, before bringing in the troops. While their general visited the planet, the clones and their ship were hidden on the dark side of Utapau's moon, rendering them impervious to the Separatists' sensors. Obi-Wan would speak with the leader of Utapau. He would discreetly inquire about the situation, before setting out to find the Separatists' point of operations on the planet. Once he ascertained their location, he would word to the troops to begin their ground assault.

Part of the ruse included Obi-Wan programming his starfighter to return to the larger ship on auto-pilot, to make it appear as though he was no longer on the surface. By the time the Separatists realized Kenobi was still on Utapau, and the clones were right behind him, it would be too late for them to prepare for the ambush.

Overall, it was a fairly solid plan. The Jedi only hoped it worked as well as it sounded in his head. Putting any thoughts of Anakin out of his head, he focused solely on the mission awaiting him. He had a job to do.

Tion Medon was already waiting for him on the landing pad. The Port Administrator stood an imposing two meters tall, with lined gray skin and sunken black eyes. He looked every bit as intimidating as Grievous himself. Nonetheless, he welcomed the Jedi warmly.

"Greetings, young Jedi," Medon greeted him cordially, accompanied by two of his aides.

"Greetings, Master Administrator," Obi-Wan bowed. He had chosen Pau City to land and begin his investigation at. As the sole spaceport on Utapau, it was the logical choice for a Separatist command center. He had a hunch that was where he'd find Grievous.

"What brings you to our humble world?" Medon asked.

"I think you know, sir. The war," Obi-Wan replied.

"There is no war here, Master Jedi. Not unless you brought it yourself," Medon stated.

"Is that so?"

"Of course. We are a peaceful planet, Master Jedi," Medon replied. He hesitated a moment's time. When he was certain no one was listening in, he leaned in closer to Kenobi.

"We are being held hostage. Tenth level," he hissed at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I understand. Help is on the way. If you have warriors, now is the time," he told the Pau'an. And with that, he set off on his search to find the elusive General Grievous and destroy him.

Tion Medon watched as he sent the starfighter into the atmosphere with some trepidation. He had heard about the famous General Kenobi from the HoloNet transmissions, and the man before him certainly fit the physical description. He had to say he was disappointed. He had expected someone a little less formal, a little more open to his people's need for assurance. There was something about the Jedi Master that was a little bit off. It was almost a hint of coldness, except that Medon had no idea who it could be directed at. Certainly not his people; it wasn't their fault that the Separatists had invaded. The Separatists? Perhaps. There was no way to tell. Medon was just taken aback by the almost indifferent attitude displayed by the Jedi. He expected someone like Kenobi to be more compassionate, as per befitting the Negotiator's reputation.

But then again, this was a serious situation they were dealing with. Perhaps Kenobi was reacting to the tension that had taken hold. He hoped that was all. If the Jedi failed in his mission, the consequences would be grave for Utapau. Medon would almost certainly be interrogated. If that happened, and the Separatists decided he had called for help against their specific warnings, he would not live to see the aftermath.

Neither would the rest of his people.

Medon sighed heavily, shoulders strained with a burden no one should have to bear. All he could do was leave it in the hands of the Jedi, and pray the Jedi knew what he was doing.

* * *

"_You're mine…you'll never escape me…" _

Anakin awoke with a start, as he felt someone shaking him.

"Ani…we're here. You fell asleep, baby. Are you okay?" she asked him. He blinked a few times, trying to focus his vision on his beautiful wife's face. They were aboard the ferry and he had dozed off, only to be assaulted by flashes of Obi-Wan's sick intentions for him. He had blocked his Master a great deal, but he found that he still had flashes of sadistic imagery without warning, particularly if he fell asleep. Whether they were coming from Obi-Wan or Anakin's own mind, Anakin didn't know. Probably a mixture of both. Not that it mattered. They were always disturbing, making him want to avoid sleeping altogether.

He forced a smile for her and stood up, stretching his long arms and legs.

"I'm fine angel…" he said, as Obi-Wan's words still echoed in his mind. Padme didn't really look convinced, but she accepted it nonetheless as they docked. Anakin stepped off and helped her off. He was assaulted again with memories, but these were wonderful ones that he treasured more than anything. He remembered their first time here together. He was the shy, but brave Padawan with an insatiable crush on the beautiful Senator he'd been charged to guard. He made advances and she tried her best to thwart him, though she wanted him as badly as he wanted her…maybe more.

They slowly walked to the balcony where they'd shared their first kiss. Padme smiled at him as they looked out over the moonlit lake.

"Are you remembering our first kiss?" she asked. Anakin responded with a genuine smile.

"Yes," he replied. Padme got a playful look on her face.

"Well…if you kiss me now, I promise not to push you away like last time," she teased. He smirked and leaned in to capture her lips with his own. The soft, gentle kiss grew deep and passionate, as they found themselves wrapped in each other's arms. She smiled and led him inside. It was late, and they soon retired to the bedroom…

* * *

He watched her brush her hair, in awe of her beauty. She wore a lovely light blue nightgown that fit her curves perfectly. He wondered at times what good he had done to deserve her. She smiled seductively at him before setting her hairbrush down and climbing into bed.

"Come to bed, Ani," she beckoned. He smiled at her, his eyes memorizing this vision of her, before he climbed in beside her. She snuggled into his arms, resting her head against his bare chest, as he kissed the top of her head. She heard him sigh and looked up at him.

"Are you sure you're all right, Ani?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"I'm holding you. Of course I'm all right," he assured her. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his and soon felt her husband's tongue tracing her bottom lip. An excited thrill traveled up her spine, as she eagerly opened to him. Anakin tilted his head as he slid his tongue along her own, kissing her deeply. She moaned pleasurably as he moved his lips over hers, welcoming his protective weight over her as Anakin soon moved down her neck.

"Mmm…Ani…" she gasped, as she felt his hands traveling under her nightgown. She writhed against his touch, as he inched up her nightgown. She eagerly lifted her arms and let him pull the silky gown over her head, leaving her completely exposed beneath him. She kissed him hungrily as his hands rolled her breasts and fondled them.

"Oh Ani…" she moaned, feeling his hardness pressing against her thigh. She writhed against him, pure ecstasy etched on her features, as she fumbled with the drawstring on his sleep pants. Moaning in satisfaction, she wrapped her hand around his thick length, gripping him firmly as he pulsed in her hand. Anakin's hands slid along her hips, savoring her flawless skin as she squeezed him. Suddenly, there was a flash in his memory. He remembered his Master's oppressive weight over him, holding him in a similar fashion, basking in the glow of Anakin's fear. He shook the memory away and resumed kissing down Padme's abdomen.

Suddenly, another flash: the fire burning in his lower body as he was taken violently against his will. H_e_ shook it away again and resumed his attention on his wife. Her beautiful body beckoned him, moist pink flesh shining with desire for him.

"Ohhh…Anakin…" she moaned, as she felt the tip of his gorgeous sex at her entrance. Just as he was about to enter her, there was another burst of memory.

He was face down on the bed again, his hips burning with unimaginable pain as his Master raped him with a viciousness he'd never known. The pain seared itself into his memory, as he was broken and shattered by the man he loved like a brother. Without warning, he pulled up and away from Padme, startling her with his abruptness. Suddenly he felt incredibly vulnerable. He…he felt oppressed and exposed…wanting nothing more than to get away from this…this frightening level of intimacy. The moment passed, but the damage was done. He sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands. He was trembling, subtly yet noticeably, and he soon broke out in a cold sweat.

Padme was scared by the change in him, and how quickly it happened too. "Anakin? Baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Padme…I'm sorry, I can't get it out of my head," he said, too ashamed to look at her. Padme wrapped the bed sheet around her nude body and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ani, if this is too soon, then we'll stop. We'll wait until you're completely ready," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Anakin vehemently shook his head.

"No, it's not fair to you!" he said sternly.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine," Padme assured him. But Anakin wasn't convinced.

"I'm a pathetic excuse for a husband. I can't even make love to my own wife!" he cried in frustration, loathing every bit of himself at the moment.

"Don't say that Ani."

"But it's true! What kind of man lets someone do this to him?" Anakin demanded.

"That's not fair. You didn't 'let him do this to you'. You tried to fight him," Padme argued.

"And I failed. Face it Padme, I'm not the man you thought I was," Anakin said, once again shielding his face with his hands. He swiped them angrily against his eyes, feeling the sting of tears blurring his vision. "I'm a coward," he muttered.

"No, you're not!" Padme snapped. She had finally had enough. Her tone softened as she tried to reach her husband in this dark, lonesome place.

"That's not true, Anakin. You're a wonderful husband. You've been through a horrible ordeal and you suffered a lot at the hands of that monster. Don't you dare blame yourself! None of this is your fault. You hear me?" she asked. Anakin looked at her.

"I wish I could believe that," he said.

"Believe it. You're still healing from this experience, my love. This isn't something you get past overnight. But eventually, you and I will be ready to make love again," Padme stated, "when the time is right."

Anakin was overwhelmed by his angel's insight. What had he ever done to deserve such an incredible, understanding woman? "I don't deserve you," he said.

"Stop that. It's not true and you know it. Do not let him make you feel this way," she told him.

"But I want to make love to you," Anakin insisted.

"I know you do. Believe me, I want you to love me like that as well. But I will not push you until you are completely ready. I'm satisfied just being in your arms, Anakin. I am _thrilled_ that there will be no more long separation between us. I am ecstatic that there will be no more cold nights where I cry myself to sleep, because I know not whether you are alive or dead," Padme said, meaning every word of it. She was happy beyond words that her Ani was finally home for good. No more war, no more sleepless nights worrying about what happened to him. Just the two of them together on Naboo, living a quiet, simple life…

"Now, let's just go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day."

"I'm afraid to sleep. Sometimes he's there, and I'm at his mercy," Anakin stated, as he lay down next to her.

"But they are dreams…nothing more. And when you wake up, I will be here to kiss them away. Come here, my love. Let me hold you. I'll keep him away; I know I can."

He took her up on that offer and snuggled against her side. She rested his head protectively between her breasts, while she soothingly stroked his hair. The soft beat of her heart and the feel of her fingers running through his hair slowly lulled him into a deep sleep. Once he was out, Padme felt free to release just a touch of anger.

"I swear, with the Force as my witness, that I'll discharge a blaster between your eyes if I _ever_ see you near him again, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said quietly, before finally letting the realm of sleep claim her.


	15. Battle on Utapau

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

AN: Here it is: Chapter 15 in the ongoing saga! We hope you enjoy it very much.

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.**

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 15: Battle on Utapau

The meeting had adjourned that morning with an inexplicable turn of events. Rather than accept the wisdom of the Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi had headed off on his own to face the dreaded General Grievous. This after an outburst that was completely uncharacteristic for the Jedi Master. It left more than one Council member concerned for the safety and welfare of their esteemed member, though not all for the same reason. Some were concerned that Anakin's departure was taking a toll on the Jedi Master's mind. Others felt differently.

Shaak Ti wandered aimlessly through the halls of the Jedi Temple. She knew what she had to do; she was just awfully hesitant to do it. There were some very unsettling tremors in the Force, starting from that fateful Council meeting where their Chosen One had completely walked out on them. She had tried meditating to clear her thoughts, but instead that only left her more worried than before. She knew she had to consult someone about this matter, and there was only one person who had the deeper understanding of the Force she needed. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that she'd ran into that person until she'd tripped over right his person. She looked up from the ground mortified to see Master Yoda's green face staring back at her.

"Small and easy to miss I am, but watch where you are going you should, Master Ti," Yoda chided her.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, Master Yoda," she apologized regretfully. She quickly stood up from the floor, straightening out her robes. No one else seemed to be passing by, which spared her quite a bit of embarrassment. She sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness Mace didn't see us," Shaak Ti mused. No doubt the older Master would have some lecture or another about watching one's focus to give her…not what she needed at this time.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Unhurt and not broken, I am. Though at 876 years old, an easy feat that is not," Yoda said wryly, causing Shaak Ti to smile. They shared a brief chuckle, before she remembered what it was she came to do.

"Something on your mind, you have, Master Ti?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master, and it is bothering me terribly," the Togrutan responded.

"Come, come. To my meditation chambers, we will go. Sort this out, we will," Yoda said, as he hobbled along. Shaak Ti nodded and followed along right behind him. Minutes later they were the Grand Master's private quarters. Yoda kept his quarters simple and austere, as per reflecting the life of someone who was entirely devoted to the Order. Shaak Ti sat on the meditation pad across from the great Master.

"Now, what troubles you, young one?" Yoda asked.

"Master…have you noticed Obi-Wan has been acting strange lately?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Hmm…strange how, Master Ti?"

"He just doesn't seem like himself. He seems very…cold and aloof. It just doesn't feel right. And then that outburst this morning in the Council chambers…Obi-Wan would have never done that before this week. Now he did twice in one day," Shaak Ti replied.

"Upset by Anakin's departure, he was and rightfully so," Yoda said.

"Master, Anakin was only following his heart. He couldn't adapt to our code. That boy has always had so much love to give and he has been shunned here because of it. Perhaps we were wrong to dismiss his feelings," Shaak Ti said.

"Against the Code, attachment is," Yoda reminded her. "Better it is that Skywalker left."

"I'm just saying I saw him with the Senator before they departed. I sensed true love and devotion between them. But I am convinced there is another reason that pushed him to leave," Shaak Ti stated.

"And what might this be?" Yoda questioned.

"I…don't know exactly, Master. But I sensed a strain between Anakin and Obi-Wan before Anakin decided to leave. I think there may have been some kind of falling out between them." She hesitated, knowing this would not sit well with Yoda. "And…I think Obi-Wan was the instigator," Shaak Ti replied. Yoda frowned.

"Difficult, Anakin always has been," the elder Master said, standing up for his old pupil. Though he had not taught Kenobi directly since he was a Youngling, Yoda still looked upon the younger Master as he would a son or grandson.

"Yes, but why would he be the one to back down then?" Shaak Ti countered. Yoda was silent in thought. She had a point; he had to admit that.

"Something is wrong, Master. I…I just don't know what," Shaak Ti said. Seeing how concerned she was about this, Yoda decided it wouldn't hurt to give her concerns some valid attention.

"Meditate on this, I will," he conceded. Shaak Ti was relieved that he had not dismissed her concerns out of hand, as Master Windu or Gallia might have done.

"Thanks you Master. I will take my leave now," she replied, as she left the diminutive Jedi to his thoughts.

* * *

Obi-Wan climbed down into the crevice. He had descended down to the tenth level of the city via dragonmount. Like other sinkhole cities, the path was relatively straightforward. And sure enough, once he arrived on the outskirts of the level, the uproar of Separatist activity was plainly visible.

Actually getting into the facility was a different story.

Because of the abundance of enemy forces, he had to find a different way into the structure. A frontal assault would not be a good idea – not unless he wanted to get shot down by a thousand battle droids.

Fortunately for him, the city was easily scaled. Abandoning the dragonmount, he climbed onto an outcropping of rock and explored the terrain until he found a way down into the facility. He dropped down discreetly onto a walkway, using the Force to soften his descent. Once there, he activated the beacon that would inform Cody and his men to start moving the troops.

He crept along the bridge as silently as possible, making his way further into the compound. As he came to a vantage point that overlooked the cavern, he was treated to a sight that would have inspired fear in a common soldier. Dozens of battle droids marched across the plaza, while hundreds more were scattered around the premises, contributing their part to the operation. And in the center of the chamber, directing orders at the soldiers was General Grievous.

Obi-Wan restrained a snarl at the sight of his loathsome adversary. The droid General looked certain of himself as ever, confident that everything was going to plan. Obi-Wan clenched a Force powered first. He would see how confident the General was when he smashed his cranium in.

Still, Grievous' presence only reaffirmed the seriousness of this situation. He was in the heart of the enemy headquarters, with the full might of the Separatist forces on call for Grievous to throw at him.

He kept his eyes on the target as he dug out his comlink.

"Commander Cody, do you read me? This is General Kenobi," he whispered into the com.

There was a buzz of static, followed by a crisp, "yes sir. Loud and clear."

"I have the target within range. Tenth level. Are you on your way?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. And Cody? Do hurry up. I'd rather not face this whole facility by myself," Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

There was a faint note of amusement on the other end. "Yes sir. Copy that sir! We're on our way."

Obi-Wan shut off the comlink. He looked around for anything that could give him an advantage. He didn't have to search long. Hanging right above the plaza was a massive container holding some kind of cargo.

The Jedi grinned. He quickly formulated a plan in his head and readied for the attack. _Anakin would be proud of what I'm about to do_, he thought distantly, counting down the seconds.

_Three._

_Two._

_One. _

Stretching out his hand, Obi-Wan loosened the grips on the cargo container, sending it crashing down to the plaza. The container fell with a massive slam, crushing at least 25 battle droids and sending shock waves throughout the area. The other droids looked up at the walkways, stunned by the attack that came seemingly out of nowhere. It didn't take them long to spot the intruder in their midst.

"Get him," he heard someone order, as the soldiers aimed their weapons at the walkway.

Obi-Wan brought up his saber to defend himself. The blasts came in multitudes but he deflected them all, using his position on the walkway to avoid the majority of the laser fire. The battle had begun.

He didn't know how long he was engaged in the struggle, using his skills to defend from an impossibly large number of adversaries. None of the laser blasts came close to hitting him. As was said in the Temple, a master of Soresu was all but invincible. While deflecting the blaster bolts, he took some time to focus his Force skills on some of the objects dotting the battleground. It took some effort to affect things at the range, but with considerable concentration, he was able to lift some of the smaller vehicles and crates with the Force, and used it to hurl them at his aggressors. Swoop bikes, cargo crates, and munitions…all came together to create a whirlwind of objects that proceeded to take out several swarms of battle droids. Grievous himself took cover from the attack, cowering before the Force storm like a mere subordinate. Obi-Wan smiled, knowing he had his enemy on the defensive.

The comlink on his belt started beeping. Obi-Wan activated it without breaking his concentration.

"Kenobi."

"General? This is Commander Cody. Sir, we're coming!"

The transmission clicked off. Moments later, a group of armor clad soldiers appeared from out of nowhere, rappelling down into the plaza. The Jedi grinned as he saw the clone troopers coming to his aid. Right on time, he thought brashly.

He let the clones take the initiative. With ruthless efficiency they began plowing through the enemy forces, taking out dozens of battle droids with their superior aiming. More droids swarmed in to help their comrades, only to be countered by the waves of clone troopers arriving from the upper levels.

Curiously, he noticed that one target was avoiding being shot at by the clones. He smiled with satisfaction. "Do not attack Grievous. I will deal with him myself," Obi-Wan had told Cody about the _Freedom_. It appeared the clones were following that order in spite of any misgivings on their behalf.

Soon the cavern had devolved into a melee between the clones and their mechanical adversaries. General Grievous stood firm amid the chaos, unafraid of the Republic troops, yet holding two lightsabers at bay, awaiting the Jedi that was behind the siege. Obi-Wan would not disappoint him.

Without a moment's hesitation, he leapt down into the plaza, again using the Force to slow his descent. He landed in the very center of the plaza, and immediately locked eyes with his target. Grievous stood completely upright, surveying his intruder with an air of veritable contempt. Obi-Wan approached the droid commander menacingly, unfazed by the blaster fire erupting all around him. He needn't bother with it; the droids were too busy with the clones to take any shots at him directly. Nonetheless he kept his saber at the ready, just in case he needed to deflect any stray bolts that came his way.

"General Kenobi. What a pleasant surprise," Grievous said mockingly.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "You sound like you were expecting me," he commented.

"Out intelligence is more formidable than you might imagine," the droid commander said. He looked around as though expecting someone besides Kenobi. "And where is your famous compatriot? The Hero with No Fear?"

"Anakin is busy with other things at the moment," Obi-Wan remarked.

"Ah, I see. So the Hero with No Fear is too much of a coward to face me?" the General laughed.

"I wouldn't speak so confidently if I were you. You're about to be dead in a few minutes," Kenobi warned.

Grievous laughed again. "Sorry to disappoint you, General, but you will find that I am a far more dangerous foe than any of your pitiful Jedi friends can comprehend."

The cyborg cast away his cloak, revealing his powerful duranium frame. Suddenly the undersides of his arms dislodged, revealing two extra limbs. Each one proceeded to ignite the weapon it was holding, resulting in the awe-inspiring sight of four simultaneous lightsabers. Obi-Wan showed a brief flash of surprise, though his determined mindset quickly covered it up. The two warriors stared each other down as the battle raged all around them.

Grievous made the first move. He held his sabers at a threatening stance, whirling them around with inhuman speed, daring the Jedi to come to him.

Kenobi took him up on that challenge.

Obi-Wan charged at the General. Grievous expected him to wait cautiously for him to approach, but the Jedi came at him full swing. They clashed in a show of blue and green, as Obi-Wan brought his weapon to bear on Grievous' quadruple sabers. The half-droid slashed relentlessly at his foe, trying to barrage him with an unstoppable volley of power. Obi-Wan expertly blocked and parried the slashes, matching the General blow for blow. When the chance came he struck with unparalleled swiftness. With an upward slashed he sliced through one of Grievous' secondary arms. Grievous growled in anger. He struck back with even more ferocity, leaving himself wide open in the process. Obi-Wan seized the opportunity. Cauterizing energy met metal as another of the General's arms was separated from his body.

Kenobi's adversary growled in impotent rage. This was not how he planned on things going at all. He backed away from Kenobi, taking a more cautious approach to the duel. Obi-Wan kept his saber on the defensive, awaiting his opponent's next move. Grievous circled him predatorily, holding his sabers at bay.

They struck in unison, each one hoping to gain the upper hand. This time Grievous held his own. He battered Kenobi with his full might, unleashing a salvo of lightning-fast strikes that would have overwhelmed any other Jedi. But Obi-Wan held firm against the assault. He deflected and blocked the slashes and thrusts as skillfully as anyone the General had ever seen. Slashing aside one of the General's blades, he delivered a powerful Force push, knocking Grievous into a stack of cargo containers.

The General groaned in exasperation. He had had enough. It was obvious he could not defeat Kenobi in a head to head battle. Before Kenobi could capitalize on his advantage, Grievous shut down his lightsabers and began his escape. Skittering away on all fours like an Arkanian spider, he jumped into some type of wheel-like device that Obi-Wan soon realized was a getaway vehicle. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the General's unique escape method – he felt compelled to laugh at it – but he soon regained his bearings and went after him. There was no way he was letting this enemy escape. Funny moving arachnid or not…

Obi-Wan whistled across the cavern, using the Force to amplify the sound. Moments later a familiar dragonmount came storming into the arena. The varactyl leaped down from the walkway, barreling through waves of battle droids to reach its rider. It stopped proudly in front of Obi-Wan, eager to serve its master. Obi-Wan patted its head fondly before climbing it saddle. With a sharp crack of the straps, he spurred the dragonmount into action.

The chase was on.

* * *

In a cavern far away from the battle, the Separatist Council gathered with the air of individuals cowering for their lives. The amphitheater was abuzz with activity as various communication arrays monitored the status of the siege. Things weren't looking good. Republic troops were pouring into the tenth level, overwhelming their battle droids with an incredible barrage of firepower. They had lost contact with several captains and sentry droids as the clones smashed through their initial defenses. And Grievous was on the run from the Jedi leading them.

"Viceroy, message from Lord Sidious," a Neimoidian aide informed Nute Gunray.

"Patch it through," the Viceroy answered.

"Yes sir."

Nute Gunray sighed as the holoprojector came to life. He was not one to back down from a profitable endeavor, but he had to wonder if claiming Utapau was more trouble than it was worth. The planet was a minor player in galactic commerce thanks to its alleged healing waters, but was it worth the beating their forces were taking? Gunray didn't think so.

The image of the Dark Lord loomed overhead. Gunray didn't cower before him, as usual. He was too upset to play the role of dutiful servant.

"Lord Sidious, what is the meaning of this? How could they ascertain the Republic so quickly?" the Viceroy demanded.

The Sith Lord was unrepentant. "I miscalculated the Republic's resourcefulness. It seems there is a spy among your ranks."

"A spy? N-No, you must be mistaken!" Gunray protested. The Viceroy was clearly shaken at the notion.

"There is no mistake, Viceroy. A spy is hiding out among your comrades. It is the only way they could have located you so quickly," Sidious said.

"What do we do?" The Viceroy was desperate. He didn't like being at the center of a battle, with thousands of troops on their way to capture him.

"You must flee the planet immediately," Sidious advised. "The Republic is too well armed. Until we can gather the resources for a counterattack, you must avoid any chance of being apprehended by our enemies."

"And what about General Grievous? He is still battling the Jedi!"

If the Viceroy expected Sidious to show any concern for his minion, he was sorely mistaken. The Dark Lord uttered a single frightening statement.

"Leave him."

Gunray's jaw dropped in shock. Of all the things Lord Sidious could have said, never did he anticipate him turning on his own General like this. "But my Lord, he's our military commander! Without him, we have no leader for our armies!"

"You don't need his leadership," Sidious replied. "Not with the direction it's been taking lately."

"My Lord?"

"General Grievous is becoming a liability. He has lost perspective with our plans, allowing his personal grudge against the Jedi to compromise his judgment. He is so intent on obliterating their order, he has failed to keep aware of what is happening around him," Sidious explained. The Dark Lord paused, gathering his raspy breath. "He has become a danger to our plans. He can no longer recognize the tactics needed to end this war. It is in our best interests that we abandon him now, while we still can. Before he can do considerable damage to our cause," he declared, making sure the Viceroy understood the seriousness of the situation.

"But, but…" the Viceroy stuttered. Sidious' expression darkened.

"We are at war, Viceroy. We cannot afford the luxury of beings so set in their ways they lead us into ruin. Grievous is a danger to our cause. If he will not be reasoned with, he must be destroyed." A pause. "Do not worry, Viceroy. Soon you will have a new general to command your armies, one who will make General Grievous pale in comparison," the Dark Lord assured him, as if to allay his fears.

Gunray gasped in a shock. A new general who was even more brilliant than Grievous? This was a very unexpected surprise. Who was he, Gunray wondered, and why had he not heard of this before?

The Viceroy was silent for a long time. "What must we do?" he asked finally.

"Go the Mustafar system and rendezvous with Lord Tyranus. From there he will take you to a safe location, one where we can regroup and resume our campaign against the Republic."

Gunray was hesitant to respond. On the one hand, the Dark Lord had just admitted he made a mistake. He was only human and not the omniscient force they had previously believed. On the other hand, if Grievous was a danger to their plans, then Gunray would be a fool not to listen him.

The Dark Lord understood his hesitation. "You must have faith in me, Viceroy. I have only our best interests in mind," Sidious said, the gravely tone belying the reassuring nature of his words.

Gunray remained conflicted for a few more seconds. But as always, fear of the Dark Lord won out over pride. The Viceroy was in too deep to back out now. If Sidious knew he was having doubts about their agreement, he would surely kill him. He knew too much.

There was no choice: Gunray bowed his head in obedience.

"Understood."

* * *

In the bowels of the massive sinkhole city, General Grievous blazed along on his wheel bike, with Obi-Wan right behind him. They had descended to the lowest levels of Pau City in Kenobi's high-speed chase of his target. Miles of cavernous terrain rushed past them as Kenobi closed in on the cyborg. Finally he caught up to Grievous. The General had lost his lightsabers somewhere along the way, but in placed of them he'd picked up an electrostaff from one of his MagnaGuards. Kenobi struck at the staff, trying to get in more than a glancing blow. Grievous deflected his blows skillfully, using the saber-blocking capabilities of the staff to his advantage. All the while the dragonmount Kenobi was riding kept up with the General, matching pound for pound the speed of Grievous' wheel bike.

Something was wrong, the General thought to himself. Kenobi was attacking with unusual ferocity for a Jedi. This was wasn't a man out to capture him for the sake of ending the war. This was a man out to destroy him by any means necessary. It was…astonishing, the General reflected. He had heard Sidious' words, sensed the urgency behind them, but he had not truly believed a mere Jedi could be a threat to him…until now.

He wondered what had happened…whether Skywalker's absence had forced Kenobi to draw on something other than Jedi calmness. One thing was clear: something else was powering Kenobi's drive and determination. He wouldn't have believed a Jedi could be capable of such wanton aggression.

The chase continued for several more kilometers, until they reached the end of the line. The perilous edge of a cliff lay only yards away. Grievous abandoned his vehicle, letting it continue on its own while he leaped out of the moving object. The wheel bike rolled towards the edge of the cliff, where it disappeared into the darkness below.

As Grievous broke free from the confines of the wheel bike, Obi-Wan did the same with his transport. He leaped high into the air and somersaulted, landing straight on his feet, saber poised at the ready. The varactyl veered out of harm's way on its master's order, leaving the two combatants alone on the terrace. Obi-Wan steadied himself, calling on the Force to give some strength. It was just him and Grievous now.

He came at the General like a madman; Grievous quickly brought up his staff to defend himself. They traded incredibly fast strikes, parries and thrusts, each one trying his best to outmaneuver the other. Grievous had resorted to Vapaad now in an attempt to throw his enemy off balance. It was one of the techniques that had been taught to him by Count Dooku, based on data files copied from the Jedi Temple. Combined with his electrostaff, it made for a disorienting experience for Obi-Wan. Although Grievous was not Force sensitive, the broad, unpredictable sweeps of Vapaad served him well. Obi-Wan began to fall back.

Pressing his advantage, Grievous struck with increasing force. A maniacal glint shone in his amber eyes. If he could have smiled underneath his mask, he would have. Little by little, he was regaining his edge over Kenobi. The Jedi struggled to match the furious blows being unleashed by the General. Form I may have been good for deflecting Grievous' initial barrage, but it was no match for Vapaad. Soresu was good for defense, but it would do little to end this battle – a duel could go on forever against a suitably skilled opponent. And there was one little detail Form III overlooked. An enemy who was largely a machine would not tire the same way a normal enemy would. Obi-Wan wasn't a master of Forms V or II like Anakin or Dooku were. That left only one thing to use. And while Obi-Wan had been practicing since the conflict with Anakin, he still wasn't back to being the master of Ataru he had once been.

He growled as Grievous bore down on him with his staff. His strength was immense. Even with some Force enhanced strength. Kenobi was just barely holding him back.

_I don't have time for this_, Obi-Wan thought sourly. He had to do something now. The longer the duel went on, the greater the chance _he_ would get tired and make an error. Recalling his sparring sessions with Anakin, he decided to shift gears a bit. He tried an unorthodox maneuver gleamed from Djem So, in a desperate attempt to divest General Grievous of his weapon. The gamble worked and Grievous' staff was sliced in two, leaving him open to attack. Obi-Wan struck with a powerful Force push that sent the General clattering across the floor. He brought his saber to bear down on Grievous, but the General dodged the blow. He retaliated with a kick that knocked the saber out of Obi-Wan's hand, and then sent the Jedi flying with a one-handed push to the chest. Obi-Wan tried to brace himself for the impact, but there was no to prepare for having the wind knocked out of him as he landed hard on his back, a good twelve feet or more away from Grievous.

The General stomped towards his rival with murder in his eyes. Out of desperation, Obi-Wan tried punching the 'chest' on the cyborg, where the synthskin gutsack housing his organs surely lay within. All he succeeded in doing was bruising the fingers on his right hand. He screamed as the pain spread throughout his forearm. He held the injured hand close, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Grievous grabbed a hold of his good arm and moved it aside. He battered Obi-Wan with a series of right-left punches. The three hits took their toll, with the last one cracking one of Obi-Wan's ribs. Obi-Wan doubled over in pain. The General aimed a kick at the back of his legs, sending him to the floor. With unbound strength he smashed a fist down on Obi-Wan's back.

Obi-Wan feebly reached for one of the cyborg's ankles, more out of instinct than any real plan. But whatever he had in mind, it was cut short. Grievous grabbed his arm and with one mighty swing, brutally threw him forward. The Jedi groaned as he landed chest-first on the hard duracrete ground. Once again the wind was taken out of him in a most brutal fashion.

Obi-Wan scrambled to get to his feet. He held his ribs closely, wincing at the shooting pain in his torso. The taste of copper was at the back of his throat; he felt like he was struggling futilely to catch his breath, even though he had not exerted himself that hard. He was certain that last throw had almost caused his broken rib to puncture his lung.

He was in trouble – he knew it.

Grievous knew it too. The General's every movement radiated confidence as he strolled towards Obi-Wan – he sensed victory was near.

Obi-Wan's anger began to grow. It had been building all throughout this confrontation, but now it boiled over into a fiery rage taking hold in his veins. Damn it, he really didn't have time for this! Every minute he spent out here in this waste dump battling this monster was one minute less that he could have spent planning how to get back Anakin.

He pictured the feel of the boy underneath him, writhing in agony as Obi-Wan took what was rightfully his. That would not happen if Grievous succeeded in killing him now.

He called upon every surge of anger, every ounce loathing for this…_animal_ who murdered dozens of Jedi in cold blood. Something dark called at the back of his mind, urging him to strike at Grievous with all his anger and hatred. Compelled as he was by that anger, Obi-Wan found it difficult to resist.

Grievous stepped one his staff pieces, catching the fragment in midair. The electroshock aspect had long since stopped functioning, but the sharp end of the staff was still a very deadly weapon.

"Time to meet your destiny, Kenobi," Grievous said, heading for the Jedi with an air of finality.

It was now or never. With only the briefest of hesitations, Obi-Wan struck out his hand and let loose with every trace of strength in his Force powered arsenal.

General Grievous never saw it coming.

Brilliant blue sparks exploded from Kenobi's hand, showering the General with an onslaught of electrical energy. General Grievous screamed as the sudden unexpected attack hit him with the force of a rushing mag-lev train. Every emotion, every vestige of anger and frustration poured from the Jedi into the assault coming from his hand, resulting in a barrage of electrical energy that immediately overwhelmed any defenses the General had left. Kenobi roared as the lightning coursed from his fingertips, relishing in a power he had never experienced before. It was fury incarnate, and Grievous was the prisoner on whom the very Force had passed judgment.

The electrostaff fell from his hand. His duranium shell blackened and smelted as the vibrant energy bolts coursed throughout his body, short-circuiting his systems, wrecking their deadly toll. And even though the General did not have many organs left, he still screamed in agony as the lightning penetrated into his gutsack and his mask, searing the organic flesh within. Obi-Wan shouted with him as he electrocuted the cyborg – a monstrous, animalistic sound that he had never heard from any Jedi before him.

Grievous collapsed to the ground. As soon as it began the attack had ceased, but the damage was done. His strength had left him. He tried to stand using the fragment of his staff for leverage, but he could barely move his mechanical arms. His systems were damaged beyond repair…it was only a matter of time until they shut down entirely.

As he looked overhead at the Utapau sky, he saw something that send a chill down his metaphorical spine. A series of craft flew over the terrain, lifting off into space. Grievous knew them well, having used them himself from time to time. It was the escape craft used by the Separatist leaders. They were retreating.

Grievous screamed in mental outrage. He had not authorized this! And that was when it hit him. He had been abandoned.

He looked down to see the Jedi approaching him. Obi-Wan had recovered his lightsaber from the area and was now wielding it with an iron-tight grip. The murderous intent on his facial features was clear. This would not be an act of mercy. As he stared at the enemy who had vanquished him, Grievous could only ask himself one question. How? How could he have been bested by a single Jedi?!

The answer came to him in a sudden burst of clarity. He recalled Sidious' words to him the day prior.

"_We've gained a new ally, one who holds a valuable position on the Jedi Council…"_

And then, only mere hours ago…

"_Do not underestimate him. He is a worthy opponent…"_

Grievous' eyes widened beneath his mask. No…it, it could not be! It…it was _him_!

Oblivious to his turmoil, Obi-Wan loomed over the cyborg. The droid commander looked very worse for wear. He was in no shape to defend himself, that much was clear. He sensed the fear inside the General and reveled in the feeling, letting it fuel his determination to end this once and for all.

"Goodbye, General Grievous."

Obi-Wan's voice was cold, heartless. Grievous closed his eyes as he realized the truth. He had been played for a fool.

He opened them again to meet his executioner head on, and that was when Obi-Wan took action. In one fell move he plunged the saber deep into the General's chest. Grievous screamed as the blade destroyed his internal organs. Yanking it viciously from his chest, Obi-Wan locked eyes with his rival, before swinging the lightsaber straight at Grievous' neck. The energy blade cut straight through the vertebrae, separating the cyborg's head from his body.

General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies, leader of the Separatists' Jedi hunting agents, was dead.

Obi-Wan stood triumphant over his enemy. He looked down at his hand, the same right hand from which those vibrant blue bolts had spewed forth to destroy his adversary. He was still shocked at what he'd done. And yet, the power had felt incredible.

His comlink started beeping. Obi-Wan answered it with a trembling hand.

"Kenobi."

"General, this is Cody. Are you all right, sir?"

Obi-Wan looked at the burnt droid-like body at his feet.

"Yes Cody. Everything's all clear."

"And Grievous?"

He heard the curiosity in the clone's voice. "…He has been…taken care of," Obi-Wan answered at last

"Excellent!" The Commander's excitement was evident. Obi-Wan had to admit he was a little relieved the General was gone. Perhaps now they could finally end this war.

"How are things going up there?" he inquired.

"Not good. We've driven them back, but we're taking heavy casualties. The enemy has deployed B3 ultra battle droids."

Obi-Wan sighed. "All right. I'm on my way," he answered, still shaken by what had transpired only moments ago.

He stared at the cybernetic corpse for a while longer, taking in the charred contours of its surface, the way the lightning had literally smelted portions of it in some places. He could not be sure he had not made a mistake. Defending himself against Grievous was one thing. Blasting the General the way he had was an entirely different matter. He had acted in anger and hatred, unleashing a terrible use of the Force in the process. And that was clearly against the Jedi Code.

And yet, the indescribable rush of feelings had been exhilarating. For once, he had given himself over entirely to his emotions, instead of maintaining the placid Jedi calmness. The sense of power that gave him, as he torched the General to a burnt shell of a warrior, was inexplicably marvelous. He wasn't sure whether he had done the right thing or not, attacking Grievous like that instead of accepting defeat. Obi-Wan knew only one thing.

He wanted more.


	16. Visions and Portents

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

AN: The mammoth chapter 16 has been unleashed. Enjoy:D

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.**

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 16: Visions and Portents

_The Naberrie home was in chaos. Tables were overturned, items strewn about with the randomness of a drunken rampage._

_And Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing triumphant over Anakin. _

_The Chosen One was on the ground, battered and bloodied to the point of near-unconsciousness. His clothes were tattered and singed from the vicious battle he had just fought. He lay on the floor clutching his ribs, barely able to move. _

_Several feet away, Padme Amidala lay bound against a toppled chair. Tiny cuts marked the skin of her shoulders that was visible from under the strapless dress she wore. A purplish bruise marred the side of her cheek where Obi-Wan had struck her, and her left eye was turning black from the swelling. Her face felt numb, dead; she had never been struck with such ferocity before. But that was nothing compared to the pain she felt at seeing her husband in such a beaten state. _

_In contrast, Obi-Wan was barely injured. A few segments of his robe were tattered, and certain parts of his arms and torso were singed, but that was about it. Such was his power in the dark side that he was able to overwhelm even a Jedi of Anakin's caliber within a few short minutes. Padme had never seen a Dark Jedi in action before, and now she understood why the Jedi were right to fear the dark side. _

_She struggled in vain to free herself from the restraints. It was no use. Even if she managed to untie herself, Obi-Wan would swat her back as easily as he had before. And there was no one else to help her. _

_Beside a fallen chair, the corpse of Ruwee Naberrie lay partially hidden from view. He had died trying to hold back Obi-Wan from reaching Padme, after Kenobi snapped the neck of her mother Jobal. _

_A sudden burst of sorrow overtook Anakin at the thought of his father-in-law. He had forged a tentative friendship with the man over the past few months, coming to see him as a respectable father figure. And Jobal was no stranger either. She had taken to Anakin almost immediately, coming to love him like a son – a feeling that was very much returned. She was almost like a second mother to Anakin, looking out for him and ensuring that both he and Padme were happy. _

_Now they were gone, slaughtered at the hand of this monster. And they were not the only victims. _

_Sola's husband Darred lay nearby. Like Ruwee, he had died trying to shield his little girl from Kenobi's wrath. Little good it did, as Obi-Wan ran them both through with a lightsaber. Ryoo was right next to him, her face frozen forever in shock at the energy blade that had cut her young life short. There was no trace of Sola or her other daughter Pooja, but there was great reason to suspect they were dead. _

_Through a haze of fiery anguish, Anakin struggled to rise to his feet. He made it as far as his hands and knees before Obi-Wan slammed a first down on his back, crippling him with the Force-enhanced blow. _

"_Did you think you would escape me, my Padawan?" Obi-Wan said maliciously. He bent down to roughly grab Anakin's hair. "Never forget that I am the Master, not you," he hissed in the young Knight's ear. He roughly shoved the boy's face into the ground. _

_Obi-Wan stood up to his full height, looming over Anakin like an executioner about to pass sentence. _

"_You are mine, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. The young man trembled at the dark possessiveness in his former Master's voice. Obi-Wan took off his utility belt and let it fall. Anakin heard him undo the clasp on his trousers and immediately knew what he intended. _

Oh gods no_, he thought, feeling a wave of terror well up inside him. It was the worst possible thing he could imagine at the moment, and he shook in terror at the realization of what Obi-Wan was about to do to him. _

_He was going to rape him in front of Padme. _

_Anakin tried his hardest to break free from Obi-Wan's grip. But his Master was holding him firm with the Force. The dark side coursed through his veins, giving him a strength Anakin couldn't hope to match even with his power as the Chosen One. The younger man despaired as he realized he was trapped; powerless to defend himself, abandoned by the Force and whatever deities it embodied. Once again, he asked himself "how". How could Obi-Wan have grown this strong in the dark side without him sensing it?_

_Obi-Wan ripped away Anakin's belt and pulled down his pants. He wasted no time in drawing the boy's hips to him. Anakin felt the tip of his hardness pressing against him, warning him that he was about to feel an all too excruciating pain. His face burned with shame, knowing Padme was seeing everything. His fingers tightened as his Master guided his hardened member into him. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to what awaited next. _

_With one brutal thrust, Obi-Wan sheathed himself fully in his Padawan. Anakin cried out as his Master began to thrust relentlessly into him. Anakin clawed desperately at the floor, fingers clenching painfully into fists. It was humiliating, it was agonizing, and there was no escape from it. _

_Some short distance away, the distraught Mrs. Skywalker felt like was going to throw up. The sounds of her husband's agony resonated in her ears. Tied as she was, she was unable to escape them. Every scream was a stab in Padme's heart. The former senator from Naboo almost wished it was her Obi-Wan was interested in, if it would spare her husband this monstrous ordeal. _

_A raw cry of misery wrenched itself from Anakin's throat, as Obi-Wan gave a particularly vicious movement. Padme looked down to the side, averting her gaze from the horrid sight taking place before her. She couldn't watch this. _

_The torment continued until at last Obi-Wan stiffened against his victim. Somehow Anakin held back the nausea rising in his throat as he slumped lifelessly in Obi-Wan's grasp. When he was satisfied that he had gleamed every ounce of pleasure from his climax, the older Jedi finally pushed Anakin away from him. _

_Padme opened her eyes as she heard the gasps of Obi-Wan's satisfaction, signifying the terrible activity had ceased. She gasped at the heart wrenching shape Anakin was in. Obi-Wan had done his unconscionable task well. Anakin was curled up on his side, tears flowing freely down his face. His pants were down around his thighs and there were hints of blood dotting the area surrounding them. The Master had left his mark on Anakin in the form of bruises and gouge marks lining his Padawan's fair skin. And that was on the outside. _

_Obi-Wan turned his attention on Padme. He took one calculated step at a time, mind focused on only one thing. _

"_No…Padme…" his former Padawan moaned. Realizing what was happening, Anakin reached for his Master's leg, trying feebly to stop him. Obi-Wan viciously kicked him away with a boot to the chin. Eyes once again on Padme, he advanced on her with malevolent intent, until he'd crossed the short distance between them. _

_The Chosen One's heart was beating thunderously in his chest. He stretched out his hand in effort to stop Kenobi, but the Force was unusually unresponsive. Anakin screamed mentally in denial as he realized there was nothing he could do. _

_His enemy loomed over his beloved Padme. Obi-Wan didn't say a word; didn't show any of the usual hints of anger. Instead he simply stood there, staring coldly at the woman he had come to hate more than anything else in the galaxy. Padme was trembling. A small sob escaped her lips, knowing she was about to die. The only question was when he would strike. _

_And strike he did. In a moment of blinding swiftness, Obi-Wan grabbed her skull and wrenched it violently to the side. A sickening crack rang across the room as Padme's neck was snapped in half by the Jedi, just as he had promised. _

_The scream that wrenched itself from Anakin's throat was one of pure loss and agony. It felt like half of his soul had been torn from his body as he watched Padme's body collapse to the ground. Denial mixed with unimaginable rage, forming a roiling burst of power that struggled valiantly to free itself from his body. The Force itself wailed in anguish at the grief of its Chosen One. If he had been up to it, the entire room would have caved in from the waves of suffering coming from the boy. As it was, the room barely stirred with his effort. He was too exhausted to summon that power, however destructive it was. _

_Obi-Wan let Padme's body fall without giving it a second glance. He directed his focus on Anakin now. His eyes were cold and ruthless, giving no hint of the man that once lay inside. That man was gone now, never to return from the pit this monstrosity had buried him in. _

_A demonic half-grin appeared on his Master's face. He had satisfied one fantasy, and now he would satisfy another. Obi-Wan advanced on Anakin, halos of blue energy glowing around his hands…_

* * *

Anakin woke up with a start as he was torn away from his dream. He wasn't even aware he was shouting, or that Padme was right there next to him. All he saw was Obi-Wan coming towards him, ready to electrocute him with Force lightning.

"Anakin?"

Anakin didn't respond. He was breathing hard from the nightmare, his heartbeat racing at 90 kilometers an hour. A layer of cold sweat covered every part of his body.

"Anakin, are you all right?"

Finally he felt her arms around his shoulders, urging him to calm down. He turned to look at her.

"Padme?" he whispered, not sure if she was really there.

"It's me, Ani," she said softly.

Anakin didn't waste any in grabbing her in a fearsome hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, unwilling to let go after losing her so recently. He was realizing now that it was only a dream, that Obi-Wan had not killed her in such vicious manner…

Still, he hesitated to let go, half believing she would disappear if he let her out of his grasp.

"Anakin?"

Hearing the concern in her voice, he realized he was scaring her. He let go of her warm body, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, Padme. It was just a dream," he said. Padme was concerned by the sudden change in her husband's demeanor.

"About?"

"Nothing important."

"Anakin…"

"It was just when I lost that duel," he lied, not wanting to worry her any further.

"Oh."

"Like I said, it was nothing important. Go back to sleep, angel."

Padme looked over him strangely. "Are you all right, Ani?"

"I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"I'm said I'm fine!" Anakin snapped. The look on his angel's face immediately made him regret it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "It's just that this was no ordinary dream. It seemed so real."

"Maybe you were having a flashback?" she suggested.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," Anakin agreed.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ani…"

"Okay, okay. We'll talk about it in the morning, all right?"

Padme didn't answer, still giving him that stern glare of hers she liked so much. Anakin wasn't about to back down this time, though. "Go back to sleep," he urged, putting a touch of Force into his suggestion.

Padme stared at him for a moment longer. "Okay," she relented, much to Anakin's relief.

If she noticed the little trickery in his part, she didn't show it. Perhaps she did and she was just in no mood to argue with him right now.

She settled down to bed facing away from him. Anakin settled down next to her, though he knew he would not be getting any sleep tonight.

He was thankful she had let the subject drop. He would never use a mind trick on his angel. Aside from the wrongness of him doing so, Padme was far too strong minded for them. But subtle suggestions were a different story. Unlike a mind trick, they didn't really affect the user so much as tell them that the person talking wasn't in the mood for an argument. Kind of like a normal no-nonsense statement, except with a bit more strength to it.

Soon Padme was asleep again. Anakin rolled over to face the ceiling, quietly so as to not disturb his beloved. There was no way he was going back to sleep. Not after that horrible dream had intruded on his subconscious. He had lied to Padme when he said there was nothing to worry about. He could almost feel with crystal clarity the agony of electrical currents arcing over his body, the anguish he felt as he saw Padme's neck snapped in half.

No ordinary dream, indeed.

Anakin sighed as he settled into the beginnings of meditation. He knew what he had to do. Tomorrow morning, he would start up his training again. For now, he would put himself into a Force trance so he would at least appear rested in the morning.

* * *

Over the skies of Coruscant, a Republic transport soared towards the monolith that was the Jedi Temple. The small cruiser was on a mission of celebratory significance: to deliver a triumphant general back to his people. The passenger could have taken his Jedi starfighter back to the capital, but he found it more compelling to let someone else do the work for once. He was never a big fan of flying.

Obi-Wan was settled in a posture of silent contemplation. He sat in the cargo hold of the transport, unmoving except for his steadied breaths. He was elated to be back home. Ordinarily that would have been mixed in with some grief about something insane that Anakin did during the last mission. Not this time. After slaying the dreaded Jedi killer of the enemy forces, he was on an unusual train of contentment. Nothing could bring him down from his high mood. Nonetheless, he was glad to be back home, and eager to resume with the task he had appointed himself.

He had spent the entire flight deep in meditation. Regardless of the victory it achieved, his actions during the Grievous fight warranted considerable contemplation. Had he made a mistake by giving in to his anger? That was the question he had to answer, and he knew it required some serious focus on his part. Conventional Jedi wisdom said yes, but Obi-Wan had seen enough warfare to realize conventional Jedi wisdom had little place on the battlefield.

Fortunately the Council intervened on his behalf. Once contacted them to inform them of Grievous' defeat, the Masters requested that he return to Coruscant at once. Obi-Wan's part in the battle was done: Grievous was dead. With the main threat gone and the Separatists routed, there was no reason for him to remain on the planet.

He had left Cody in charge of the troops. Unlike Obi-Wan, they would have to remain on the planet a while longer, to ensure the Separatists didn't return with a counterattack. After ensuring the clones could handle things, he was on the first transport available to Coruscant.

The rumination was intense. He had gone over every detail of the battle, wondering what he could have done differently. And in the end, Obi-Wan decided he had done the right thing. While he could have Force pushed Grievous away, or dodged his oncoming attack, the General would have kept on coming at him again and again, until he was finally dead.

It was one thing to preach non-aggression and calm logic over emotion, but even the Masters at the Temple would not be able to deny he had done what he had to defend himself. His life was at stake, and so was the freedom of Utapau. Not to mention, the lives of his troops and those of any Jedi who faced Grievous in the future. Compared to that, a little anger was a small price to pay for his defeat. The battlefield was hardly the place to be rational. Instinct proved more valuable than logic a lot of the time. Obi-Wan did what he had to, and that was that.

Of course, he would not tell the Council of this little indiscretion. There was a difference between being honest and simply asking for trouble. Obi-Wan was no fool. He knew that several members on the Council would have his hide for this. It would be difficult, keeping this secret for the first few days. He would have to be absolutely focused with his shields when the Council wanted to pry into his affairs. He was sure they would have questions about how he defeated the menace that was General Grievous, and it would be no easy feat to lie to them. But that was all right. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Besides, they had much to be grateful for. Obi-Wan was proud of the way he directed the battle after Grievous' death. He had slaughtered the Separatist forces on Utapau. The few that survived had quickly retreated from the planet. The Separatist leaders had escaped, but Obi-Wan wasn't worried. They would be found in time. And when they were, he would see to it personally that they paid for all the deaths in the Jedi they caused.

The transport docked on the landing pad of the Temple hangar. Obi-Wan gathered his few belongings and signaled the pilot to open the ramp. Collecting himself with a deep breath, he calmly exited the craft.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was treated to a hero's welcome. Master Windu was waiting for him, in addition to Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Adi Gallia and Shaak Ti.

"Obi-Wan, it's great to see you," Mace said, greeting him with a bow. "Welcome back."

Obi-Wan bowed back.

"Congratulations on your victory."

"Thank you, Master."

Mace Windu was impressed. He wouldn't have believed that Obi-Wan could handle this assignment on his own, and yet the Jedi had proven him wrong. Obi-Wan had triumphed against the odds, without the help of Anakin or anyone else. It gave Mace hope that they had done the right thing by letting Anakin go. Perhaps they didn't need the Chosen One after all. The Separatist Council had escaped, but that was of little concern at the moment. The main threat was gone. Grievous was dead, and his demise would do much to fracture the Separatists' resolve. They still had to apprehend the leaders, but there would be time for that later.

Soon Agen Kolar joined the group. "Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan looked at him.

"Well done," the Zabrak said with a smirk. Obi-Wan smiled back.

"Thank you, Master."

They walked along the Temple hangar. The Masters crowded around Obi-Wan, slapping him on the shoulders and dolling out praise for his accomplishments. All except for Shaak Ti, who stood back from the group. She surveyed Kenobi with a carefully guarded expression. Something wasn't right. The Jedi's countenance suggested happiness and satisfaction over his victory, but there was something…dark about his spirit. She wondered if any of the others noticed it.

Thus she stood apart from the others. She would not congratulate Obi-Wan on his accomplishment, though neither would she ruin their celebration. Instead she would just stay quiet and observe, as came so naturally to her.

The Jedi continued on this way until Obi-Wan came to a stop, feeling inclined to put an end to the festivity.

"If you excuse me Masters, I have an errand I need to attend to," he interrupted.

"Oh, you have some friends you want to pay a visit to?" Mace hypothesized.

"Yes, that's it," Obi-Wan smiled.

"Then by all means, go. Don't let us keep you," Master Windu said.

"Thank you, Master."

"Remember, the Council meeting's in an hour."

"Understood," Kenobi responded.

Smiling readily, Obi-Wan took off in the direction of the dormitories. He had a young Padawan to check on.

* * *

Anakin stood on the veranda, attempting in vain to meditate. As with the dream the previous night, it proved unusually elusive. The power was there, but its insight and guidance were mysterious absent. Had the Force abandoned him?

_Please give me the strength to protect her from him. She is the only reason I have for living. She is my joy and happiness. Please let me be strong enough to protect her_, Anakin pleaded silently to the Force. Little did he know, someone _was_ listening. But that figure did not choose this time to reveal himself.

Right after that nightmare, Anakin decided that beginning a rigorous training schedule would be the only way to keep up with Obi-Wan's growing dark powers. He would start with the basics to refresh his knowledge and recalibrate his center after all the trauma over the past few days. Having woken up several hours before Padme, he had made himself a simple breakfast before heading out to a nearby field. It would allow him to practice without disturbing anyone and with no distractions whatsoever, and provide him some natural tools with which to train.

He had spent the entire morning knee deep in practice sessions. Sparring katas, Force agility, enhanced speed and strength…even levitation. He had brushed up on every basic skill taught to students at the Temple in their early age. Now he would refocus his attention on the more advanced part of being a Jedi. Starting tomorrow he would relearn everything there was to know about saber combat. If he was to defeat Obi-Wan, he would have to be a master of more than just Form V.

He heard two women speaking in the distance and realized it was Padme and Sola. And Padme sounded agitated…

* * *

Padme and Sola sat at a table on the veranda, sipping at their morning caf. Sola couldn't help but smile every time her sister would cast a glance down at her husband, who stood meditating a short distance away.

"He is nice to look at, I'll have to say that. I can see why you married him," Sola said. Padme's head turned to her.

"Huh?" Padme asked, as if she'd heard nothing her sister had said.

"Geez Padme, what planet were you on? Because it sure wasn't Naboo," Sola teased.

"I apologize Sola. What did you say?"

"I was simply complimenting your taste in men. He's very nice to look at," Sola giggled. Padme smiled.

"Yes…he is handsome," she agreed, casting a worried glance at her beloved. Sola ignored her worried tone.

"I noticed how smitten you were with him the day you brought him home when he was protecting you, even if you tried to hide it. I knew there was more going on between the two of you than met the eye," Sola said. Padme rolled her eyes.

"At that point, no, there wasn't. I didn't admit my feelings for Ani until I thought we were both about to be executed on Geonosis," she refuted.

"I'm talking chemistry, little sister. You'd have to blind not the see the electrifying connection between the two of you. The sexual tension was thick. Speaking of sex…is it as amazing and mind blowing as I think it probably is?" Sola asked frankly. Padme practically choked on her caf.

"I am not answering that question," she refused.

"Oh come on, baby sister. I deserve a few details," Sola prodded with a sly smile.

"No, you don't," Padme replied.

"You can't blame me for being curious. I mean…not many women can say they've had sex with a Jedi before," Sola teased.

"For your information, Anakin and I make love. The way you talk, you make it sound like we're having a meaningless fling. I assure you that what Anakin and I have isn't a fling. We have a deep, loving marriage and yes, it is amazing when we make love," Padme said. She hadn't meant to snap at her sister, but it had been Obi-Wan who had treated their relationship like some scandalous fling and used it against her husband.

"Padme, I was not implying that you two are having a fling. I was just teasing," Sola replied.

"I'm sorry Sola. The last few days have just been really stressful," Padme apologized.

"It's okay. That being said, does Anakin have a big lightsaber?" Sola asked. Padme choked again.

"Sola!" Padme scolded, as her sister laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. And by the color of your cheeks, I'll take that as a yes. He looks like he would. I bet every inch of him is all man," Sola teased and Padme rolled her eyes.

"Can we please stop talking about my sex life now?" Padme asked.

"Sorry baby sis, but you have to allow me a little once in a while," Sola replied. Padme glanced at Anakin, her eyes filled with worry for him. She knew he'd had another nightmare and it was all thanks to his so called Master. She hated Obi-Wan Kenobi with a passion for doing this to her husband.

"Padme…what's wrong?" Sola asked.

"It's nothing, Sola. I'm just worried about him," she replied, shrugging her sister's question off.

Sola frowned in concern. She had been thinking about this ever since Padme brought Anakin to meet them, and introduced him as her husband. She didn't want to pry, but if Anakin had suffered something horrible, she wanted to be there for him. And if Obi-Wan was indeed a danger, she needed to know what they were up against.

"What did this Obi-Wan do to him, Padme?" she asked, getting serious.

"I'd rather not discuss it," Padme replied.

"Every time anyone brings it up, you completely wall up your emotions. We are family. Can you not be honest with us?" Sola asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it! It's between Anakin and me. He is not ready to talk about it, therefore, we will not discuss it," Padme replied. Sola sighed.

"Fine," she replied, silent for a few moments.

"I have some things I should do, so I'll see you later," Sola said, as she walked back inside. Padme sighed deeply. She saw Anakin cast a concerned glance her way and she went over to join him where he was standing. Her arms slid around his waist and he looked down at her.

"Are you okay? You sounded agitated," he said. She gave him a half smile.

"Sometimes my sister cannot respect my privacy," Padme stated tiredly.

"She was asking about what happened to me, wasn't she?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Just a guess. I suppose they have a right to know," Anakin replied dejectedly.

"Not until you're ready, they don't. You get to choose when or if you tell them," she replied. He smiled gently at her and hugged her to his chest.

"Ani?"

"Hm?"

"What was that nightmare really about?" Padme asked.

"I told you it was nothing important," Anakin replied.

"Then why were you so scared?" she countered. "Was it really about a duel?"

Anakin didn't reply. Instead he disentangled himself from her grasp. He took a few steps forward before he sat down on the grass. Padme waited a few moments before taking a seat next to him on the verdant lawn. She placed an arm around him, hoping to encourage him to speak.

"Don't do this, Anakin. Don't shut me out," she pleaded.

Anakin sighed. It was not confiding in her that had gotten him into this mess in the first place. He couldn't lie to her anymore.

"He was…he was raping me again. But that wasn't the worst part," he stated. Padme looked at him, wondering what could possibly be worse than that.

"He was doing it in front of you. And then…when he finished with me, he…he killed you," Anakin admitted, closing his eyes as the terrible images returned. Padme stared at him in shock and understanding.

"Anakin…" she faltered, struggling to find the words. No wonder he was terrified. How horrible must it have been, to see their worst fears come to life like that? Turning him to face her, she took his hands in her own. "It was only a dream," she told him, gazing at him reassuringly. "It's not going to happen."

"I know. I know."

With that she pulled him into a hug, offering the comfort she knew he needed. Her husband clung to her tightly, a morose expression on his face. Anakin felt the wetness of tears, though he held them back. He had shed enough tears over this monster. And Obi-Wan would not respect a weakling. If he wanted to protect Padme, he would have to be strong. Force – that was what Obi-Wan would respect. The force to drive him back and keep him out of their lives permanently, even if meant destroying him in the process…

"I won't let him kill you, Padme. I won't," Anakin promised.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

Padme shivered as she heard that. Not because it scared her, but because of how serious their lives had become. It was only a few days ago that they were at her apartment on Coruscant, enjoying each other's company. And now they were contemplating killing his former Master. How drastically things had changed over the course of a week.

"I know you will, Anakin," she said. She pulled back from the hug, smiling warmly at him.

"Come on, I know what will cheer you up. Let's go clean up and then I'll pack us a picnic. We can take it out to the meadow and lay in the sun," she suggested. Anakin smiled genuinely.

"I can't think of a better way to spend the day," he replied.

"Do you remember our first picnic?" Padme asked.

"How could I forget? That was one of the best days of my life," he replied.

"Mine too. I especially loved the part when you tried to impress me by riding a Shaak, emphasis on tried," she teased.

"Not one of my shining moments, I'll admit. But come on, weren't you just a little impressed?" Anakin teased back.

"I do not know what you are implying, my love," she replied sweetly.

"I was irresistible to you," he replied confidently. She giggled and kissed him gently.

"You are irresistible, I'll give you that," she replied. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss.

"Come on, let's go clean up and then we'll make this day all about us. What do you say?" Padme asked.

"I don't think it gets more perfect that a picnic in the meadow with my beautiful wife," he answered. Standing up from the lawn, they walked inside with their arms around each other's waists. They were much too absorbed in each other to notice Sola, who was hidden in the corner by the entrance. She had been eavesdropping again. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. And though she was unable to hear what they were saying at such distance, what she had seen only strengthened her resolve. Something was seriously wrong here, and she fully intended to find out what…even if it meant going straight to Anakin himself.

* * *

Across the Jedi Temple in the eastern wing, a fretful thirteen year old girl was on a self-proclaimed assignment. Scout made her way towards one of the gymnasiums, her every moment radiating fearsome intent. She had spent the entire day locked in the dormitory, avoiding everyone whenever possible. She knew the others were becoming suspicious.

Scout was usually not so anti-social. She resented a few of the others for looking down on her, but that didn't stop her from hanging out with them. Despite their differences, the truth was they were all still Jedi striving to become apprentices.

Fortunately, no one had confronted her about her isolated behavior. She wouldn't be able to keep lying to them, and she wouldn't know where to begin if she chose to explain the truth.

She had hoped to get by unnoticed. Unfortunately that was not to be. Just a few meters before the gymnasium, she spotted another young girl making her way towards her. And just her luck, it was Hanna "Hoth Hair" Ding. Scout sighed in disbelief. First Kenobi and now this. She just couldn't catch a break.

"Well, well, look who decided to come for air," a familiar voice declared. Scout gave a frown of annoyance. There it was, that same snide tone she was used to hearing from the Arkanian. Why did she have to be so…so nerf-brained? Even when it was a greeting, she sounded every bit as stuck-up as a regular Arkanian, despite having been raised in the Temple.

"Save it, Dingbat. I'm not in the mood," she told Hanna sourly.

"Good one, Esterhazy. I see your wit is still as infantile as your morals," Hanna said, brushing back a strand of hair as white as the frost on Hoth. With an icy cool demeanor to match, it was obvious why she had earned herself that nickname from Scout. Truthfully, even Hanna's own friends couldn't bring themselves to disagree.

Scout didn't reply. She kept on walking, lest she do something she might regret. Too bad her arch-rival wasn't willing to let the matter go so easily.

"No response? That's odd. Isn't that what you live for, to insult people? That and getting rejected by Jedi Masters," the Arkanian added for good measure.

Something snapped inside Scout. She had tried to hold back, but this constant insulting on Hanna's part was too much. Combined with the issue that had been plaguing her, it made for a volatile mixture. And before she knew what she was doing, she whirled on the Arkanian with a massive fury in her eyes.

"Damn it, why do you have to be such a bi…?"

She stopped just short of the word, but the damage was done. The Arkanian's eyes were wide as saucers. Scout usually took her insults in stride. She had never seen the girl this riled up over a simple comment before.

The Arkanian breathed a sigh of resignation. She was no friend of this girl, but she knew what she had to do. Hanna Ding thought Scout was a cheat and a weakling, but if there was something seriously bothering her, she felt a slight obligation to help her.

"Scout, is everything all right?"

Scout looked at her curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem distracted as of late," Hanna pointed out.

"Everything's fine."

"Are you certain? Because if there's something wrong…"

"I said I'm fine!" Scout snapped at her.

Hanna blew a breath of frustration. "Really, child, must you be so difficult?"

But the object of her annoyance didn't hear her. Scout turned to escape this incredibly irritating creature…

And there he was. Scout felt like her heart caught in her throat. Standing at a distant corner, looking directly at her, was Obi-Wan Kenobi. The vaunted Jedi Master stood observing her with cautious, confounded eyes. He was halfway hidden in the shadows, making him seem even more intimidating than before. She shivered in response. She could tell he was trying to read her, and indeed, she sensed an awareness probing at the back of her mind, searching for something she wasn't at all sure of. While there was certainly reason for her to be afraid of him, she hadn't given off any hints that she knew about his secret, did she?

She immediately thought of anything else besides the argument she witnessed between him and Anakin. The derision poured on her by her peers, old traumas years past, the pain and grief of losing her Master, her own uncertainty of her potential to be a Jedi…anything she could think of that might prevent him from seeing what she was really afraid of.

"Scout?" Hanna's voice came from a distant place.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you," the Arkanian said off-handedly. "Master Kenobi returned to the Temple today. They say he demolished General Grievous and his forces."

Scout didn't respond. She was too absorbed in the moment, too focused on the Jedi silently observing her, to register what Hanna's was saying. The Jedi Master's gaze intensified, and for one terrifying moment, Scout thought he was actually going to approach her.

"Esterhazy?"

No response.

"Esterhazy!"

With a startled shake, the young girl stirred from her reverie. "Huh? Sorry, I…"

"Were you listening to me?" Hanna asked sharply. The annoyance was evident in her voice.

"Hanna, for the last time, I told you. There is nothing going on with me," Scout replied insistently.

The Arkanian surveyed her with a thin-lipped expression. "Fine. If that's the way you're going to act, then it's no wonder you'll never be chosen as a Padawan."

Turning her back on Scout, the younger snow-haired girl stomped away from her adversary. No doubt she was angry that she hadn't made any progress with her initiative. Her words hurt, but Scout wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of losing it again. She turned back to where Obi-Wan had been standing only to find herself with an empty corridor.

Scout shivered powerfully along her body. Suddenly all thoughts of going to the gymnasium were forgotten. She was reminded of stories from Padawans who had ventured deep into the Temple's basement levels, only to be confronted with things they couldn't possibly explain. This whole experience, it was like…it was like she had seen a ghost. A ghost intent on stalking her for something she hadn't meant to do. A chill ran down her spine. There was no way she was going to the training center. What if…what if _he_ was there? Waiting for her…

Pivoting on her ankles, the young girl sprinted off in the direction she had come from. She was going back to the dormitory until she decided otherwise. If anyone wanted her to come out, they could send Master Yoda himself to get her.

* * *

After intimidating his quarry, Obi-Wan headed for the Council chambers. He hadn't meant to frighten the girl like that. And yet, once he was in the moment, he found it surprisingly easy to do. The girl was hiding something and he had a feeling it was directly related to him. Had she seen something suspicious, he wondered? Perhaps his façade wasn't as convincing as he thought it was. He would have to be more careful from now on.

On the plus side, a little intimidation never hurt anyone. If Scout had any motives to reveal what she knew, whatever that was, surely they would be erased after seeing how serious Obi-Wan was about his suspicions. Obi-Wan would not harm her, physically at least, but there were plenty of other ways to get her, and prevent her from becoming a Master. At thirteen years old, Scout was quickly reaching the point where she could remain at the Temple without being chosen as a Padawan. As an esteemed Master on the Council, all it would take was one statement from Obi-Wan and she would be off to the Agri-Crops, never to bother anyone here again.

He entered the Council chamber where Mace and the other Masters were already assembled. They quickly exchanged greetings before initiating the start of the meeting."

"Obi-Wan…once again, we want to congratulate you on completing your assignment. This is a great victory for the Republic, and for the Jedi Order," Windu said.

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan replied.

"Of course, we still have to apprehend the Separatist leaders and discover any ties they have to the Sith. However, we are confident that will soon be taken care of. With Grievous dead and the Separatists shattered from this victory, they will soon be forced to surrender unless they can find another military leader. While they may prove successful, we doubt there are any more generals with Grievous' capabilities. Certainly none with his Jedi-killing prowess. Unless the Sith Lord himself comes to take the reigns of the operation, we may well be seeing the collapse of the Separatists movements?"

"What about Count Dooku?" Agen Kolar asked, more for Obi-Wan's benefit than his own.

"Dooku has been hiding since the start of this war. If he chooses this time to reveal himself, it would be at the expense of the Separatist Council. With Grievous dead, they have no choice but to stay close him. Any intelligence on his whereabouts would lead us directly to them. Should he choose to take the risk, I will personally go to apprehend him, while another Master would be in charge of apprehending the Separatist leaders," Mace explained. He looked straight at Obi-Wan while delivering his next statement. "Naturally our best Masters would be in charge of that task."

Kenobi knew it was a sign to throw in his input. "Of course. If I may pose the question Master, may I be assigned to such a mission when the need for it arises?"

Mace Windu smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Obi-Wan smiled in return.

"Now," Mace continued, "there is another matter we want to address. With this latest victory under your belt, you have now become one of the Order's elite Masters. While your skills were incredible before, there is no denying now that you are one of, if not the best Master the Order has to offer. Where even I might have failed at defeating Grievous, you, you took the challenge head on and came back alive to reap the rewards. You should be proud of your accomplishments."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said humbly. He was truly touched by the praise Mace was bestowing on him.

"Given that, it would be a shame to let such talent go to waist. While you were away, we had a little meeting of our own. After much deliberation," Mace looked around the room, "we have decided the time is right for you to take another Padawan."

Obi-Wan was unable to hold back the shock that went through him.

"Master?"

"We know how this sounds, so soon after a mission – especially one of the magnitude you undertook."

"It certainly is a surprise," Kenobi agreed.

"I'm sure you're feeling rather unsettled. However, the Council hopes you will consider this proposal with an open mind."

Obi-Wan mulled over that. "Does this have anything to do with Anakin leaving?"

Mace Windu was unapologetic. "We believe this will help you recover from your former Padawan's departure." He cast a sympathetic glance. "You don't have to put on a strong front with us, Obi-Wan. We know how hard his resignation must be on you. Having another student to teach might help through this time."

Pausing for breath, the dark skinned Master continued. "Besides, even before he left, Anakin had been knighted for several months. We understand most Jedi would take this opportunity to enjoy being out on their own. However, I think you can agree that you work best with a partner."

Obi-Wan nodded mutely.

"Though his values left much to be desired, the fact remains Anakin was one of the most powerful Jedi in recent history. And the reason he was so powerful was because of your training. You were the one who helped him find his potential. Imagine what you could do with another student, one who's been raised in the Temple. One with the loyalty and discipline that Anakin lacked. You could produce a Jedi who is one of the greatest in the entire Order."

They were bold words, Obi-Wan reflected. Flattering words meant to stroke his ego and convince him to go along with their plan. Under normal circumstances, he might have found himself falling under their influence.

But Obi-Wan was not the man he once was. The propagation of Jedi drones was not anywhere near the top of his priorities. He had seen first hand the power that could be unleashed by cutting loose from Jedi restraint, and he had no intention of going back to the way things were.

And so he listened to Mace's pretty little speech, saying no words and nodding when necessary. With exceptional skill he maintained his placid façade, giving no hints of the thoughts behind it.

Physically, he was the picture of Jedi calmness. Inside his mind, Obi-Wan screamed in mental protest. He didn't have time for this foolishness from the Council. He was trying to get back Anakin to his rightful place, and now they wanted to foist another Padawan on him?

Obi-Wan was about to decline when he realized that this could be a very opportunistic situation. He needed to find out what that Padawan, Scout, knew about him. And what better way to get close to her, than the one the Council was providing? The stirrings of an idea took hold in his mind…

"All right," he replied easily. The Masters all looked at each other.

"Really? You agree?" Mace inquired, speaking for the Council. They hadn't expected it to be this easy.

"Of course."

"Good. Then the Council is in agreement. We will go about finding you a suitable apprentice as soon as you are ready. If you like, we can schedule some competitions for the Younglings. It'd be a good chance to test out their skills and see which one is to your liking."

"There's no need for that, Masters. I've already decided on a suitable candidate," Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh? You already have someone in mind?" Mace Windu raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

Obi-Wan's voice was perfectly serious.

"Tallisibeth Esterhazy."

Silence.

"Scout?!" Adi Gallia blurted, nearly in a squeak. Obi-Wan almost laughed at how uncharacteristically high-pitched her voice was.

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Obi-Wan…" Mace Windu floundered. He had come to expect many things from this man, but this…this one took the prize for the most bizarre. "I'm…at a loss for words."

"Obi-Wan, you can't be serious," Master Gallia spoke up.

"Why not?"

"Because she's…she's…Obi-Wan, she's weak in the Force. She's undisciplined, she's reckless, she cheats in the competitions and steals from the other students…" Adi sighed worriedly. "She's just not Jedi Knight material."

"I see. Be that as it may, that is only your opinion Master Gallia, and one I do not share," Obi-Wan replied, quietly but firmly. Adi looked to her counterparts for help.

"Obi-Wan," Mace chose his words carefully, "let the Council debate this over the next day or so. We can find you a more suitable candidate to be your Padawan, if you just give us the opportunity.

"That's very generous of you, Master, but I'm afraid my answer must be no." Obi-Wan cast a reproving gaze on the Councilors. "Strength in the Force isn't everything. Scout may not be strong in the Force, but she's incredibly skilled at hand to hand combat. Furthermore, she can fight with more than just a lightsaber."

He glanced over at Master Windu. "You've been on two, perhaps three missions in this way. I've been on countless assignments, and I can tell you for a fact that those skills are invaluable on the battlefield." This he said with an odd sort of conviction, as though he was in on some sort of secret the other Council members lacked.

The suggestion was not lost on the Councilors. Silently, Mace wondered whether he was being criticized for remaining on Coruscant more often than not, despite his fighting prowess.

"You say she is reckless. And perhaps that is true. But Anakin was also reckless. And it was that recklessness that made us the HoloNet heroes were are today. Because he wasn't as bridled by the Jedi Code, he was able to divert from it when necessary. It was his quick thinking that saved us on numerous occasions. Were it not for him, I would not be alive today."

"So yes, when faced with a choice between a student who is overly cautious and one who is slightly rebellious, I would choose the rebellious one. I can be cautious enough for the both of us. But if we are both too conservative in our methods, it will only lead us into ruin. I cannot rely on someone who is so ingrained in the Jedi Code, he or she cannot take drastic action when necessary."

It was like a sting on the arm of the Jedi Council. Long had Obi-Wan been a proponent of following the Code. He had carried that stance faithfully through a rebellious Master and an even more rebellious Padawan. If there was one thing Obi-Wan Kenobi was known for besides being a good negotiator, it was being recognized as a staunch supporter of the Jedi Code.

But now, something had clearly changed. And despite all their wisdom, the assembled Jedi were clueless as to why that was so. What could have happened to make the predictable Master Kenobi impart such astounding words? Regardless of the circumstances, there was no denying he had made an impact. The Council was left with one foremost question on their collective mind: Who was this man who sat before them and claimed to be Obi-Wan Kenobi?

They discussed it for a while longer, going back and forth, listing Scout's possible strengths and weakness. And in the end, the Council was forced to concede defeat, something they rarely allowed themselves to do.

Mace Windu sighed. "The Council will discuss this thoroughly. We must debate it as we would any other application for an apprentice."

"Of course," Obi-Wan agreed easily. "I would expect no less."

The discussion was a formality. He had won, and he knew it. So did everyone on the Council. No matter what protests were raised behind his presence, Obi-Wan was confident the decision would swing in his direction.

The Council meeting continued for several minutes, with Obi-Wan sitting smugly in his chair, savoring the one-upmanship he pulled over the Councilors. They sought to saddle him with a new apprentice out of pity and instead he took the situation and made it his own. The mark of a true Master, he reflected, to be able to turn the unexpected into something that rewarded him greatly.

So absorbed in his victory, he didn't notice the worried expressions Jedi Shaak Ti and Master Yoda were casting him


	17. Overcoming the Past

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

AN: We're back! With an epic chapter of FL at our disposal. Enjoy:D

Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 17: Overcoming the Past

"Meeting adjourned," Mace Windu announced. One by one, the Jedi Masters filed out of the Council chamber. They each went their separate ways, some of them going to run errands, others going to practice in the Temple's various sparring rooms. Shaak Ti and Yoda hung towards the back, watching as the other Masters departed. They were each too in shock to leave the hallway immediately.

Eventually the former decided some words were in order. Shaak Ti caught up to Yoda before he went too far.

"We have to talk."

Yoda looked at her. A solemn nod of his head indicated his agreement.

They walked silently alongside each other, Yoda waiting patiently while the Togrutan collected her thoughts. There was no running into each other this time. In retrospect, Shaak Ti realized that it was probably Yoda himself who clouded her senses during their last meeting. There was no way she would have missed sensing him nearby otherwise, and the aged Master was known as an infamous trickster throughout the Temple. It wouldn't be past him to make Shaak Ti run into him knowing that she needed to talk. Otherwise she may have circled the Temple for hours before she approached. She had to admit, she had been avoiding him by roaming the halls, hesitant to address what was becoming a very troubling issue.

Well, there would be no dallying about this time. This was a serious issue and it needed to be addressed immediately.

Shaak Ti came to a stop, prompting Yoda to do the same. The Togrutan wasted little time in getting to the point.

"Master, you cannot let him take that girl as his apprentice!"

"No precedence there is, to deny him mastership of an apprentice," Yoda said gravely, as though the motion was already closed.

"Master, you can't be serious. You call that there not being any precedence to deny him a Padawan?" Shaak Ti demanded, gesturing at the Council chambers.

Yoda didn't answer.

"Obi-Wan isn't in his right mind. I'm worried about him, and I'm worried about what may happen if we put a student such as Scout in his care," Shaak Ti said.

She paused to regain her breath. "Scout is a special child. She's rebellious and unorthodox, and she's been through a lot in her short life. She needs sympathy and understanding, not a Master who's unpredictable with his emotions," Shaak Ti said, hoping Yoda would read between the lines.

He did. "Hurt her, Obi-Wan would not," Yoda said stiffly. The Master's face changed into a stern expression, as if the very thought of Obi-Wan hurting someone offended him deeply.

"No," Shaak Ti acquiesced, though she really disagreed with that statement. "But he might not help her either. Obi-Wan is incredibly strict at times. And now that he's confused as to his own feelings about Anakin leaving, who knows what he may do if she fails to live up to his expectations. The last thing Scout need is to be hurt emotionally by her own Master. She's suffered enough trauma since Chankar Kim's death."

For a long moment the other Jedi said nothing. Shaak Ti knew that was he was going over every detail of the Council meetings; the validity of her claims versus his own opinion of Obi-Wan Kenobi, formed throughout Kenobi's entire life. Finally, the ancient Master breathed a deep sigh of defeat.

"Keep an eye on him, we will," Yoda relented. Shaak Ti breathed her own sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," she said, utterly grateful that he had listened to her; that he had taken her seriously despite Obi-Wan's pristine record as a Jedi Master up to this point.

"Allow this concession lightly, I do not. Prove to me you must, that Obi-Wan is a danger to this child," Yoda warned her.

"Of course, Master Yoda," Shaak Ti agreed. "And if not, then I will issue a huge apology to Obi-Wan myself."

"Ask any further of you, I cannot," Yoda said. "Good day, Master Ti."

"Good day, Master Yoda."

The ancient Jedi departed the area, leaving Shaak Ti alone with her thoughts. Once Master Yoda has gone, she went in search of the one person who would understand.

* * *

Obi-Wan headed down to one of the sparring rooms where he knew an old friend was teaching a class. He was looking to get same training done, and there was no better sparring partner than the man he now sought.

He was still basking in his victory over the Council. Although things were not yet formalized, he knew he was in the clear. There was no way they were not going to give him mastership of Esterhazy. He was too exceptional, too well respected, and too adept at beating the Council members at their own game. He knew how to manipulate the bureaucracy of the Council, just like politicians like Palpatine knew how to manipulate the bureaucracy of the Senate.

There was one large difference between the Council and the Senate, though. The Senate thrived on greed. The Council thrived on reason. Logic was their weakness. Spin them a convincing enough argument and you could get them to do almost anything. Because the Councilors shunned emotions, they did not have what other people might call gut instinct. They relied solely on the Force for their guidance. It was something that was both a blessing and a curse. While they were great at reading the minds of outsiders, they could not sense deception from within their own ranks. Obi-Wan was safe so long as he maintained control over his emotions.

Of course, one had to be respected for them to listen to you. An occasional rebellion would be tolerated by the Council. Constant rebellions on the part of a Jedi would not. And that was what Anakin failed to understand. A Jedi had to play by the rules first, before challenging the Council. Obi-Wan had done so for many years and now he was in a position to take advantage of that trust and respect.

The Master he looked for was right where he expected, instructing a group of Padawans in the finer points of lightsaber combat. Cin Drallig was considered to be one of the Temple's finest sword masters. Known as "the Troll" to his friends and students, the famed Jedi had a reputation as a stern, but fair instructor. He was also a very by-the-rules Master, a fact which often conflicted with his Padawan Serra Keto. Now that Serra was a Knight, Drallig had taken to teaching the Padawans at the Temple more frequently than usual. A bit of a traditionalist, Drallig represented the staples of the time-honored Jedi Master. Once, Obi-Wan had respected him for it. Now that he had seen the power that lay outside the rules, however, Obi-Wan saw him as a bit of a fool when it came to greater understanding of the Force. Still, Drallig was a formidable swordsman, and there was no better sparring partner than the one who taught so many to fight.

Drallig looked up from his students when he saw Obi-Wan approaching.

"Obi-Wan?" he murmured.

Obi-Wan merely smiled, enjoying the sight of Cin Drallig amongst his students.

"Everyone, take five," he directed his students. The Padawans nodded, all of them in awe of Obi-Wan as they passed by.

"Cin."

"Obi-Wan," Drallig greeted back, shaking hands with his old friend. They gave each other a friendly hug before bowing, as a sign of respect towards each other. It might have been over the top, but there was no understating the mutual respect between the two of them in Cin's eyes.

"I heard you got back earlier from your mission. I was hoping I'd see you sooner or later," the Troll stated.

"It's nice to be remembered," Obi-Wan said genially.

"So, how does it feel?" Drallig questioned.

"Feel what?"

"To be a hero," Cin replied, as though it were blatantly obvious. "Obi-Wan, you killed General Grievous and completely crushed the Separatist resistance on Utapau. No one could have excelled in this assignment so thoroughly, not even Master Yoda."

Cin Drallig was in awe. No one could have accomplished what Obi-Wan performed so efficiently amongst his peers in the Jedi, not even himself. He wouldn't have thought it possible. In just a single day, Obi-Wan had destroyed the greatest threat to the Republic outside of the Sith Lord and his apprentice. When he heard the announcement that Obi-Wan was going alone, he feared the worst. Instead, Obi-Wan had surprised all of them by dealing a massive blow to the Separatist regime.

Though he may have been older, it was clear to Cin Drallig that Obi-Wan was one of the greatest Masters in the entire Order, far surpassing his own formidable skills. He felt humbled to be in his presence, even though he knew that mentally, Obi-Wan was still the same man he was before this mission.

"It was nothing," Obi-Wan waved away his praises. "I merely did what I was trained to do."

"Are you kidding? You should get a medal for this," Cin exclaimed incredulously.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"Incidentally, I thought you might want to be the first one to know. The Council has deemed it fit to provide me with my choice of Padawan learners", he went on, almost off-handedly. Cin Drallig's face took on a surprised expression.

"You're getting a Padawan?"

"Hmm-hmm," Obi-Wan nodded.

"Wow. I'd heard the rumors, but I wasn't sure the Council would go for this idea. As I recall, it was Master Windu who brought it up, along with Master Gallia."

Obi-Wan should have known. Master Windu and Master Gallia hated Anakin with a vengeance. Although the former wanted to believe he was the Chosen One, he was always rankled by how blatantly Anakin disregarded the rules. As for the latter, Adi Gallia never approved of anything Anakin did. It was no surprise they would try to take his mind off of his former apprentice by sticking him with someone else.

"I guess they made a persuasive argument."

"But so soon after Anakin's departure?"

"It was a shock to me, too," Obi-Wan admitted.

"Did the Council explain their reasoning?"

"They did indeed."

"And I assume you disagree with it?"

"You know me too well.

The two friends contemplated that.

"This is about Anakin, isn't it?" Cin Drallig asked, with sudden insight.

"Indeed. The Council thought it would be best to take my mind off of Anakin leaving," Obi-Wan confirmed.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason," Drallig said, trying to think positive. "Still, it'll do you some good. And it'll do us some good as well. A lot of the Padawans here are in need of a good Master. Far too many students have been left orphans by the war."

"I couldn't agree more," Obi-Wan said.

"Do you need any help choosing a learner? I can offer some advice on most of the students here. I've come to know them pretty well."

"Actually, I already have someone in mind," Obi-Wan smiled.

"Really? Who is it?" Cin asked with excitement.

"Tallisibeth Esterhazy."

The other Master stared at him for a moment. Then, he did the unexpected: Cin Drallig burst into laughter. This was the funniest thing he'd heard in a long time. Only when he saw the serious expression did the laughter start to fade. The smile died from Cin Drallig's face.

"Are you serious? Obi-Wan, she's…undisciplined, she's reckless, she's…"

"Exactly like Serra was at her age," Obi-Wan interjected.

"That's different. Serra was a worthy student. Esterhazy is not," Cin remarked.

Obi-Wan exhaled in frustration. "I am getting sick and tired of hearing that from you people."

"Well, it has to be said. Obi-Wan, that girl is not Jedi Knight material. She lacks the power and the drive to be a proper Jedi. I hate to say this, but you'd pretty much be wasting your time trying to train her."

"With all due respect Master, I have to disagree," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan…" Cin Drallig looked at him with something akin to pity. "Look, why don't you wait a while until I finish my class? Come with me then. We'll go down and have a look at some of the most impressive students in the Temple."

"Thank you Master, but I'm afraid I must decline that offer," Obi-Wan replied politely.

Cin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Obi-Wan, do you know what you're doing? You are taking on a student that almost all the Masters agree is going nowhere. Esterhazy is not good Jedi Knight material. Scout's good at hand to hand, but not much else. We're all but waiting to send her to the Agri-Corps."

"And that's why I want to take her as a Padawan. I'm giving her a chance." Obi-Wan's expression shifted into a serious, no-nonsense type of gaze. "If Qui-Gon hadn't given me a chance all those years ago, none of this would have happened. I'd have been shipped off to the Agri-Corps, Anakin would never have been trained, and Grievous would still be running around loose in the galaxy. Who knows? Perhaps it would have been you who was sent against General Grievous. Or perhaps it would be Master Windu who got his throat caved in by the cyborg. So before you go off on a tangent about how Scout is unworthy of being a Jedi, let me remind you that were it not for Qui-Gon, none of us would be here! Everyone deserves a chance."

Cin Drallig's jaw all but fell to the floor. He had never heard Obi-Wan talk like this before. Not in the many years they'd known each other. There was genuine anger there in the tone. Unconsciously, Cin almost found himself reaching for his lightsaber. By the Force, was Obi-Wan going to attack him?

Something seemed to spark in the Master's eyes. Maybe it was seeing his old friend plainly intimidated by him at the moment. Whatever the reason, the anger quickly faded from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, old friend. I apologize; I didn't mean to snap at you. I am just so fed up the Council's archaic line of thinking. They think that just because we're not all Yoda's or Mace Windu's, that we don't deserve the same credit. Frankly it makes me sick," Obi-Wan explained.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so closed-minded. Maybe we're all in need of a little shaking up of our thought processes," Cin declared.

"Yeah, maybe."

"I was going to ask you when I came down here. Do you want to go sparring for a while?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just close up my class."

"Okay." Cin Drallig patted him on the back, with Obi-Wan smiling at the prospect of getting some sparring done. They went off to dismiss the children, seemingly as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened in those tense few moments.

But Cin would not forget the outburst he provoked upon challenging Obi-Wan's idea…and the rage he saw hiding behind those cool blue-gray eyes.

* * *

It had been a wonderful day for Anakin and Padme. Both had nearly forgotten all their worries, as they spent the afternoon together in the meadow. Padme giggled as she watched him devour the Bantha stew she made.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked playfully.

"No, I was just thinking about the first time I tried making Bantha stew for you, not long after we were married. It was the most awful tasting stew ever, but you were so sweet, as you tried to eat it so you wouldn't hurt my feelings," she said.

"It wasn't that bad. And you've certainly improved, because this is wonderful, angel," he said, as he finished his second bowl.

"Well, I have practiced at it and I love seeing you so happy," she said. He caressed her cheek softly.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you. Never doubt that," he promised her. Her eyes sparkled with love.

"I'll never doubt how much you love me, nor should you doubt how much I love you," she said. His eyes sparkled with laughter.

"I'd be much too frightened to doubt a Senator," he teased. She smacked his arm playfully.

"I am no longer a Senator. I'm just your wife now, so you better be afraid to doubt me," she said, trying to sound somewhat menacing, but failing miserably. She took a bite of a piece of homemade bread her mother had made and then fed a bite to him. Anakin swallowed and lay back against the blanket, his tunic open and unbuttoned, letting the sun bask on it. Padme snuggled at his side and placed kisses on his chest, as his hand ran up her exposed back. She was wearing a floral sun dress that was nearly backless. It rounded around her bosom and was strapless in a lavender color. Her hair fell around her in ringlets and she literally took his breath away.

"Force…you're so beautiful…" he said in awe. He still had the power to make her blush. She'd obviously been told she was beautiful before, by many men in fact; all whose intentions were never honorable. But it was different when Anakin said it; it always had been. While he had his faults, he'd always tried to do his very best to honor her. She remembered the night he had proposed to her on the way back to Naboo. They had both wanted very much to make love for the first time that night, especially after the harrowing experiences on Geonosis. But Anakin had refused to dishonor her, as he called it, and asked her to be his wife. And for the first time in a very long time, Padme did something for herself and gave in to love. Had she known then what she knew now, she would have let Anakin leave the Order as he wanted to and focus his attention on other things. Her husband's talents extended far beyond being a Jedi.

For a moment, she imagined the life they would build together, away from the Jedi, the Senate, and the war. She imagined living anonymously in some little village. She imagined Anakin running a little successful repair shop and imagined herself helping with the management side of the business, while caring for the beautiful babies they had made together. Then she imagined going home and spending evening together, nestled away in their little country house. It was a dream she only hoped they could realize.

"That's a very nice dream," he whispered in her ear.

"Reading my mind again?" she teased.

"Only when you let me," he replied, as he sat behind her and placed kisses along her neck. Padme shivered, as his hands began massaging her shoulders and the back of her neck. Her body trembled against his touch and thrilled, as his lips traveled along the back of her neck.

"You're amazing. I'm so lucky..." she breathed, as his hands massaged the tension out of her back. She knew she was lucky to be the only one he loved and desired. He was so handsome and he exuded sex appeal, even though he did not realize it, which only added to the appeal. Indeed, she would often hear all about how attractive people thought he was on the HoloNet all the time. But his heart, body, and soul belonged only to her, and they were possessions she treasured above all.

_He's mine…and I'll make you pay for hurting him, Kenobi_, she thought darkly for a moment.

"Are you okay, angel?" he asked, sensing slight distress from her. Padme turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm perfect, because I'm with you," she replied, as she leaned in for a kiss. His lips met hers halfway and Padme slowly deepened the kiss. Anakin instinctively pulled her against him, as their lips moved over each other's passionately.

"My love…" Padme rasped, as she kissed him hard and deeply, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She suddenly realized how aggressive she was being and quickly broke the kiss.

"Ani…I'm sorry," she apologized, but was interrupted.

"I'm not complaining, angel. I want this," he told her.

"I just didn't mean to be so…aggressive. It was very inconsiderate of me," she replied.

"No it wasn't. It only made me want you more. Don't be afraid to kiss me…or touch me, because of what that…monster did," Anakin struggled with the last part of the sentence.

"I just don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for," Padme replied.

"But…I think I am ready. I want to make love to you…tonight. I want to be your husband again," he said.

"You are my husband, no matter what. And I would wait forever for you," she replied.

"I know you would and that is why you're so wonderful…but I need to be with you. It hurts not to be with you. I won't let him do this to me any longer. It's why I started training again. I appreciate everything you are willing to do to protect me, angel, but I have to be able to protect you too. I know you'll love me no matter what, but trust me when I say, being with you will only help me heal," Anakin explained. Padme smiled and pressed her forehead against his.

"If you're sure, then I can think of no other way than to spend the evening in our bed, wrapped in your arms, as we make love," she replied, as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Padme hugged him and happened to see her sister on the veranda over his shoulder. She knew her sister was waiting for the chance to corner Anakin alone and ask him about Obi-Wan. But she would be damned if Sola was going to ruin this day by drudging up painful memories for her Ani.

"I have the most wonderful idea," Padme mentioned suddenly.

"What's that?" Anakin asked.

"Well, we could go down to the marina and take one of the house boats out on the water this evening. We can find a quiet place to watch the sunset and then lay out on the deck under the stars. I don't think I can think of a more romantic thing than making love under the stars," she said.

"That sounds amazing," he replied.

"Good. You wait here, while I go fill the picnic basket with more food and get a few things. Then, we'll go," she said, as she kissed him quickly and sprinted back to the house.

* * *

"Don't even think about it," Padme said, as she passed by her sister.

"Excuse me?" Sola asked.

"I know you're just waiting to pounce on him with a bunch of questions. But don't you dare do it today," Padme replied.

"I think we should at least know what really happened, so we know how dangerous this Obi-Wan really is. What did he do to Anakin?" Sola asked.

"We are not talking about this now! I have finally got him to relax and I will not have him relive those previous days. He needs to heal and he cannot do that with you prying into our lives. Just leave it alone, Sola," Padme stressed.

"For now, I will. But Anakin will eventually need to tell us. We both know that," Sola replied.

"Not today," Padme snapped, as she stalked into the house and came out a few moments later with another full picnic basket and a satchel. Sola watched as the young couple headed for the marina.

* * *

Shaak Ti made her way down to the lower level of the Temple's main building. She already knew she couldn't talk to a Council member about this. Neither could she approach one of the Temple's more revered Masters. They all held Obi-Wan in far too much esteem. That left only one person Shaak Ti could think of right now.

She found her in one of the workout rooms in the Temple. Aayla Secura wasn't like the Council members who surrounded Shaak Ti more often. Neither was she a rogue like many Jedi who disagreed with the Council. She wasn't too strict, wasn't too rebellious, and she understood things the Councilors did not. In short, she was the perfect Jedi for Shaak Ti to talk to about this unsettling Council development. She wouldn't pass judgment on Shaak Ti for criticizing a Council member, nor would she advise her to incite rash action.

"Shaak Ti. Always great to see you," Aayla remarked.

"Aayla," Shaak Ti greeted, giving the other woman a hug. Unlike most Council members, Shaak Ti was not afraid to show affection. Neither was Aayla.

Whether it went against the Jedi Code was irrelevant. Friendship was precious, especially in these times of war, when so many had been lost to the Separatists. Once they exchanged pleasantries, she explained to Aayla everything that happened in the Council chambers. Aayla merely stood there silently, content to listen to Shaak Ti's full explanation before offering comment.

"I just don't know what to do," Shaak Ti finished, looking to Aayla for guidance. "Master Yoda says I have to prove Obi-Wan's a threat. But how can I do that without arousing Obi-Wan suspicion? And Scout…Scout needs a Master so badly. She's lost without Master Kim's guidance."

Aayla thought it over. "Hmm…that's quite a predicament. I admit I'm disturbed by Obi-Wan losing control like that. He's been a good friend over the years, and an exemplary Master. I know Kit thinks the world of him."

"So am I. But I'm not sure it's enough to warrant us keeping Scout away from him. Not without some proof."

"Would you prefer that someone like Master Windu train her then?"

Shaak Ti shook her head. "Master Windu's too strict for her. So are most of the other Council members."

Aayla digested that for a moment. "There is one other option," she suggested.

"I don't have time to train a Padawan," Shaak Ti said regretfully. "Not with all the missions I've been going on."

"Then perhaps you should ask the Council for a reprieve from duty; give you time to adjust to having a Padawan. The Council respects you. They'll give you Scout if that's what you want."

It was a tempting proposition, Shaak Ti gave her that. But deep in her heart, she knew it would never work. Scout needed to be in the Temple, not out in the battlefield. She needed to refine her skills with a suitable mentor before being sent out into the field. The ideal situation would be to leave Scout behind with the Masters while Shaak Ti went and carried out her assignments. But that might not be a valid option either. Many of the students were openly critical of her, believing themselves superior to her. And the Masters were no better. Half of them wanted to send her to the Agri-Corps, even though it would destroy her. They looked on her with scorn for being weak in the Force. Master Windu was top among them, believing that there was no place among the Order for a weakling. Never mind that Scout that was more skilled at hand to hand than most of the other students combined.

Maybe Obi-Wan wasn't that bad of a choice. Though Grievous was defeated, the war was still going on. Shaak Ti would surely be sent on more missions before this thing was over. Not Obi-Wan. With many missions under his belt, Obi-Wan could sit this one out. Scout needed hands-on training and mentoring; Obi-Wan could give her that. He could stay with her in the Temple and provide her with stability and guidance.

On the other hand, his outbursts in the Council spoke of a declining grasp on Jedi discipline. Or did they?

Was she mistaken about Obi-Wan? She hated to think she'd overreacted – the signs were too many – but what else could she do? Unless…

"Aayla, do you think…?"

Aayla looked at her with a disappointing gaze. She knew plainly what Shaak Ti was getting at. "I don't have the time to train a Padawan. Not with the missions I've been going on," she said, giving Shaak Ti an apologetic glance. "I'm going to Felucia next. The planet's crawling with the Separatists. That's no place to take an untrained Padawan."

Shaak Ti breathed a sigh of defeat. So that was it. Her last option was exhausted.

"I'm sorry," Aayla said, feeling a little guilty that she couldn't comply with Shaak Ti's request. Scout was a good kid. Under other circumstances, Aayla would be glad to train her. Things just weren't optimal at this time.

Sensing her friend's distress, Aayla tried to help in the only way she could. "Tell you what. I will keep an eye on Obi-Wan over the course of my stay. I'm not due to leave for several days. If I see anything that doesn't feel right, I will report it to the Council ASAP."

Shaak Ti turned away from the blue-skinned Jedi. It was the best she could do, she supposed. She would just have to hope it would be enough. If only it didn't leave such an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

* * *

The wind tousled Anakin's sandy blonde hair, as he steered the boat to the coordinate his wife had programmed into the navigation panel. He soon came to a small, secluded cove where the view of the sunset and the open sky was beautifully perfect. The sun was already a dark orange-red, casting pinks and purples across the darkening blue sky. He pulled into the cove and cut the engines, before dropping the anchor. Padme came up from below in a bathing suit that could only be described as nearly nothing. It was a white string bikini. The top left him a generous view of her small, yet round, supple breasts and was fastened at her back only by a simple tied string. The bottom rested as low as possible on her beautiful slim hips. It was secured on her only by a tied string on each side and barely hid her gorgeous womanhood and curvaceous rear from him. She remained the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen…or would ever see for that matter. And she was his…she loved him. Just that thought made his heart sour in euphoria, for he simply had to be the luckiest man in the galaxy. She could have had any man she wanted…and she wanted him. That fact continued to amaze him at times. She beckoned him to her as she stood at the side, gazing at the sunset.

"The sunset is so beautiful," she mentioned, as she felt his arms go around her waist.

"It is, but it pales in comparison to you," he replied, as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Then I take it you approve of my attire?" she asked playfully.

"More like lack of attire, and I most definitely approve," he replied. She giggled as he tickled her sides. Padme turned to him and lifted his tunic over his head, before tossing it away.

"There…now that's better," she said, as her fingers skated over his bare, muscled chest. Her lips drew his kiss and her fingers became lost in his hair, as their lips met again and again with passionate intent. The sky became a midnight blue while they kissed, as the sun dipped below the horizon. The sky was blanketed with stars now, as the heavens gradually grew darker. They broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes, as the love flowed effortlessly between them. She smiled gently at him, sitting down on the fluffy, thick blanket she had laid out on the deck. Padme opened the picnic basket, taking things out one item at a time. Anakin sat down beside her, watching as she spread some cloudberry jam on a piece of homemade bread. She smiled, as he opened his mouth and she guided the sweet bread into his mouth. He bit off a piece and ate the rest, while gazing at him with a seductive gleam in her eyes. He knew that gleam well and he knew it promised a night of unspeakable passion.

He picked up a piece of shuura fruit and dipped it in the whipped cream. He fed it to her and she sucked and licked the cream from his finger in a most seductive manner. She giggled at his awestruck expression and fed him a piece of fruit, purposely getting whipped cream on his lips. She scooted closer to him and proceeded to kiss and lick his lips. Her tongue on his skin sent a rush of heat surging through his body. She smiled at him, her warm brown eyes shining with love, as she brushed the curls away from his forehead and kissed it. Her lips moved down his cheek and finally to his lips again, where he captured hers with his own. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She smiled and caressed his face, as she lay down on the blanket. They resumed kissing, as she pulled Anakin down with her. Anakin was lost in her sweet taste, as he kissed down her neck. Padme threw her head back and ran her fingers through his shoulder length mane. Her hands traveled down his back, her hands marveling at the muscle throughout his body. Her hand reached his rear and caressed it through his pants. He was always telling her how beautiful she was, but he really had no idea how beautiful he was. She found him irresistible and she wanted him badly.

Her heart pounded in anticipation, as she felt his hands fumbling with the tie at her back. He tugged it loose and placed open mouth kisses along her upper chest, slowly moving lower. Padme arched her back as Anakin removed her top, revealing her gorgeous, supple breasts. He wrapped his arms around her and his lips latched onto her right nipple. He suckled lustfully and Padme tossed her head to the side, relishing in the way he made her feel. An impassioned cry escaped her lips, as he squeezed her right breast in his large hand, while his lips found their way to the other. His other hand rested on the small of her back, holding her arching form against him while he suckled her passionately. She moaned as she felt his hardness pressing against her sex. The friction and heat between them was euphoric, and the setting couldn't have been more romantic. The ocean waves gently lapped at the side of the boat and the black sky was decorated beautifully with more stars than imaginable. He finished his lazy suckling at her breast and Padme crushed her lips against his again. As he plundered her mouth, his hands skated down her sides, until they were resting on her hips.

"I need you…" she rasped, as she placed wet kisses on his neck and grazed her teeth along his skin. Anakin's fingers nimbly undid the flimsy ties on her hips and tossed the garment away.

"You're so perfect…" he rasped, as he stared at her beautiful, exposed body.

"Only because of your love," she replied. It was something she truly believed. He completed her in a way she never thought possible. Before he had come back into her life, she now realized she'd only been living with half a soul and there had been a void inside her heart. The other half of her soul had unknowingly been claimed by him inside that junk shop on Tatooine when he was just a little boy. He had sworn to her that he would marry her someday…and he had.

"Look at us baby…we're perfect," she told him, as she gazed up at him lovingly.

"Our love is everything," he whispered, as he crushed his lips against hers. Padme let him take control of the kiss, knowing how much he needed to feel like a man right now…and not the scared little boy he'd been feeling like the last few days.

"Make love to me…" she pleaded, as she helped him push his pants down his long, lean legs. She discarded them and hooked her legs around his thighs, opening her legs widely in invitation for him. She stared at his thick, gorgeous length and shivered in anticipation of having him fill her.

"Come to me…" she breathed. They both gasped in excitement and pleasure, as he slid his thick cock inside her slick tunnel. He buried himself as deeply as possible and groaned, as the feeling of her wall gripping and clenching him was too incredible to describe in words.

"You feel so good…so right," he panted, as he claimed her lips in a plundering kiss.

"That's because we're right. We're meant…to be together…like this always…and forever," she whispered to him. Words ceased and coherent speech became impossible, as Anakin began thrusting. His hips surged hotly, as he plunged deeply inside her in a steady, erotic rhythm. Padme's screams and cries of pleasure drove him on, as he intended to keep making her feel this way. Padme could literally feel his love, as if it were something tangible and she felt as thought she was drowning in him. Sweat glistened beautifully upon their naked, trembling forms, as they moved together, taking and giving pleasure to each other.

Padme locked her legs tightly around his surging hips, as he pumped in and out of her with a rhythm and stamina that still amazed her. She couldn't help the pleasured yelps that escaped her lips each time his pulsing length penetrated her. She raked her nails along his back in long strides, for his thrusting cock felt so incredible beyond justifiable words. She kissed and nipped at a sensitive spot on his neck, intending to mark him as her own. Possessiveness was a very new concept to her, but ever since that…monster had forcibly tried to take him from…ever since he'd been abused by a man he loved and trusted like a brother, she had become even more fiercely protective of him.

"Padme…" she heard him rasp in a husky voice that was filled with love and ecstasy. Her heart soared at hearing this, knowing that he was truly hers for all time…no matter who or what tried to make it otherwise. Ecstasy…pure, hot ecstasy tingled throughout her entire body, as she felt her climax building. Her Ani always put her pleasure before his own. Every orgasm she'd ever had with him was always extremely intense to the point of being magical. Her core blazed hotly and her back bowed in anticipation of what was to come. Anakin held her hips up, as he never broke his maddening rhythm. When she came, her eyes flew open and her scream was unrestrained. He held her body in the erotic arch, as she convulsed around him beautifully.

"My love…my sweet Ani…" she panted, as her climax slowly dissipated, leaving her trembling against her husband's continued thrusts. He was close…and she wanted to make him scream in ecstasy like he'd done for her. He deserved to feel the fierce power of her love. He deserved all the pleasure she could bring him. He deserved her everything.

"Let me…make you come, my love," she pleaded. It was a request he readily accepted, as he rolled onto his back, bringing her on top. Padme began riding him with measured gallops, taking him as deeply inside her as she could with each back and forth motion. She stared down into his desire lidded eyes, as his hands cupped her breasts and fondled them gently. His hands slid gently down her sides, as he marveled at the feel of her soft, creamy skin. Finally they rested on her hips and rear, as she continued to make love to him. She felt him nearing his climax and she placed her hands on his abs, so she could ride him harder. He moaned her name as she rode him with deep strokes, plunging him into her tight, wet opening again and again.

"Padme…angel…" he screamed, as his cock throbbed inside her. Padme slammed every last inch of him inside her with a final thrust. His pleasured scream was a beautiful sound to her, as he erupted inside her core. Padme relished the feeling, as his hot seed filled her, claiming her as his. Once every last drop left him and became one with her, she collapsed against his gleaming chest. After several moments, once their breathing began to calm, Padme extracted him from her entrance and rested atop his chest, as they bathed in the afterglow. They gazed at the beauty of the stars above them and talked softly for sometime afterwards. Padme soon found that Anakin had drifted into a peaceful sleep for once and she was glad.

As she lay cuddled close to him, she found her mind thinking about many things. She found herself thinking about what he'd been through lately. Mostly she thought about what Ani had been through his whole life. Her opinion of the Jedi as a whole had deteriorated in the last few weeks. She was truly beginning to question their ways and morals. Did they care so little about her husband that they would automatically believe that monster over him without any consideration or investigation into the matter at all?

Why was there such a loathing of her husband among the majority of the Jedi? Why could they not see the good that she did? And how could they be so blind to Obi-Wan's drastic change? Even if he was hiding it well. They knew Anakin was powerful. Was that why they held him in contempt? Were some of them fearful of his power, or perhaps some were even jealous?! Were they fearful of the fact he had no father? Jealous because he was the Force's Chosen Champion, created from its very essence? Anakin was special and unique. And the Jedi did not encourage individuality. Therefore, Ani had been an outsider from day one. He was different and was never truly accepted by most of them. So when they learned of his attachment, it was that much easier to just let him go. That's why they would believe Obi-Wan over Anakin, Padme finally realized. How hypocritical of an Order that claimed to feel no emotion! She did not hold all the Jedi in contempt, for she knew of a few that cared for her husband, one being the long deceased Qui-Gon Jinn. She wondered what he would do or say if he knew what his former Padawan had done to the boy he had entrusted to him upon his death.

She remembered those first few days that Obi-Wan had met Anakin. He saw the little boy as nothing more than a "pathetic life form", as he had put it. To Obi-Wan, Anakin had not been worthy to be in the presence of him or his Master. And then, as an even more detrimental blow, Qui-Gon requested that Anakin be trained with his dying breath. Before that, Obi-Wan had already felt tossed aside and replaced. And then his Master's last words had been about Anakin and not Obi-Wan. Was that how Obi-Wan justified what he had done to Anakin? Did he believe Anakin deserved it for stealing Qui-Gon from him? Once a slave, always a slave? She imagined that it was possible Obi-Wan had used these things to justify his actions. He had punished Anakin for things that weren't his fault and made him pay for making him feel inferior.

"You had no right, Kenobi…no right to hurt him," she whispered aloud.

"You'll pay for hurting him…I promise…" she said, as she cuddled close to her husband and pulled the blanket tighter around them. She was content for now that her husband seemed to be enjoying a peaceful, dreamless sleep in which she soon joined him.


	18. A New Apprentice

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

AN: Here's the next chapter of the epic Forbidden Longing. Enjoy!

Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 18: A New Apprentice

Part 1

The Naberrie household was quiet. Sola and Darred had long since gone to bed. Anakin and Padme were gone to spend the night at the lake retreat in Varykino. That left the elder two of the Naberrie clan up at this late hour.

Ruwee Naberrie watched his wife of forty-two years prepare for bed. He ground himself admiring the strands of her long dark hair, marred only by a few streaks of gray; the wrinkles that only added to her character rather than detract from it. She was beautiful. The years had nothing to dampen the love with which he viewed her; her splendor had not diminished in its quality. Even after all these years, he still found her as beautiful as the day he married her.

He was proud of the way she welcomed Anakin into the family. The Naberrie matriarch had embraced Anakin was one of her own, treating him with a kindness that was generally reserved for immediate family. Anakin was grateful for the acceptance. No doubt he must have been worried that they would reject him because of the secrecy surrounding his and Padme's relationship. Ruwee didn't care about that. He knew Anakin had done what was necessary to protect his family, and he was proud of the way Anakin adored his daughter, putting her needs above his own. He was also a very interesting person, skilled at repair to an extent Ruwee had never seen.

Padme found herself a good one, the older man reflected. He was glad Anakin was so open to being treated like a member of the family. He was exactly the kind of man Ruwee would have wanted for his daughter. No one would blame him for wanting to keep Padme to himself, with all of her innumerable talents. Instead he respected her family and mad every effort to warm up to them. Ruwee couldn't have been more thrilled to accept him. He couldn't wait to see them start a family. The child would be loved more than any other in the galaxy.

Yes, he had no doubts the couple would make wonderful parents someday. Hopefully it would be sooner rather than later. He was getting older and so was his darling wife for that matter. While they had experienced being grandparents to Sola's children, he would dearly love the chance to be a grandfather to Padme's offspring. Ruwee wondered about Anakin's own parents. The subject of the other grandparents (assuming he and Padme did in fact have children) was one that had yet to be brought up. Ruwee had heard the tales of children being taken by the Jedi – it was common knowledge in the Republic. Were Anakin's parents proud of what he'd accomplished? Did they even know what had become of their child? Surely they were aware of the exploits of the "Hero with No Fear". For that matter, where they even alive? There were countless questions Ruwee wanted answers to. Was Skywalker his real name or one given to him by the Jedi?

He wasn't worried. Despite his lack of knowledge, he felt instinctively that he could trust Anakin. He just wished he knew more about the man who had chosen to bind himself to his daughter.

"Are you coming to bed, dear?" he heard Jobal ask.

"I'll be right there," Ruwee responded.

The Naberrie patriarch lay down next to his wife. Jobal looked lovely in her pajamas. They weren't in the mood for that, though. Tonight they were content to enjoy a peaceful sleep amidst the quiet the household.

"What are you thinking about?" Jobal asked.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about anything?"

"I saw the frown on your face," Jobal replied.

Ruwee sighed; his darling knew him too well. "I should know better than to question you. How did you get so perceptive?"

"It's part of my charm. You knew that when you married me," Jobal smiled.

"Touché," Ruwee chuckled.

"So, now that we got that out of the way. What are you thinking about?"

"Anakin. I wonder what his parents would have thought of him marrying our Padme?" Ruwee reflected.

"I'm sure they would be proud. Do you know if they're alive or not?"

"I'm not sure. As far as I know, he probably never knew them. You know about the Jedi opinion on that subject matter."

Jobal nodded. "Of course."

She did indeed. It was a shame, Jobal reflected. The Naboo were dedicated to public service, but not to that extent. Children should be allowed to know their parents.

"Do you suspect any differently?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't confided in me yet. Though we have gotten to know each other a little bit."

"What do you think?"

"Padme couldn't have done better if you ask me. He really loves our girl." Ruwee smiled at the devotion that was obvious between the two lovers. Normally he would be very protective of his daughter if a suitor came to woo her, but with Anakin, that protectiveness went right out the window. There was something that told him he could trust him. He was far more concerned with Padme's safety than his own, and Ruwee knew Anakin would never hurt her.

"Well, I've told you my thoughts on the matter. Now it's your turn." Ruwee commented. Jobal took a long time to answer while she thought it over.

"I think he's a wonderful young man," Jobal said. It was true. Anakin was an exemplary choice for her daughter. He was handsome, kind, and very delightful to have around. Jobal was growing fond of him already. He was like the son they never had.

There was one thing that bothered her about the situation, though.

"Do you think they're telling the truth about this Obi-Wan?"

"Why? Are you doubting our daughter's honesty?" Ruwee inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No, of course not. It's just that there's something odd about the whole thing." Jobal turned to Ruwee with curious eyes. "Do you think they're hiding something? About Anakin?"

Ruwee stared at her in disbelief. "You said a minute ago that he was a fine young man?"

"He is," Jobal defended herself. "I'm just wondering if there isn't something more they're not telling us."

"Darling, I'm sure if they were in more danger than they were letting on, they would tell us. They've already said this Obi-Wan threatened her life. That's more than enough reason for them to leave. I'm sure whatever it is they're not telling us, if anything, they'll share with us in time."

"But that's just even more suspicious. Why would Padme resign from her position, even if her life was in danger? That's never stopped her before. Why should it make any difference now? Unless…"

"Unless Anakin forced her to resign?" Ruwee finished for her. Jobal didn't answer.

"Honey, that's ridiculous. You know how stern and capable Padme is. She would never let Anakin force her into something she didn't want to," Ruwee said resolutely. "And frankly I don't believe Anakin would ever demand that of her."

"You're probably right. I'm just in shock over what they've told us. It's hard to believe a Jedi could do such things. Objecting to the marriage is one thing, but that's no reason to threaten her life like that."

"Agreed. Which is why I'm certain they're telling the truth. Padme wouldn't kid about something like this."

Jobal sat quietly as she absorbed that.

"Ruwee?" Jobal looked at him with earnestly serious eyes." What if Anakin is responsible?"

"What?"

"I'm not saying he did anything. But if there was an agreement between him and his Master, Anakin might have been the one who issued the threat. Not against Padme, but against Obi-Wan. That would explain why he had to leave so abruptly."

Ruwee shook his head adamantly. "I don't believe it. Anakin wouldn't do something like that. And if he did, he would have a damn good reason for it, like trying to protect our littler girl. I don't buy it."

"Why not? It would explain everything. If Anakin threatened his Master, he would almost certainly be disciplined by the Council. He's already in violation of the Code by being married in the first place. Any further transgression would be reason to…"

"Stop. It. Just stop it, Jobal," Ruwee cut off her. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to convince yourself that maybe the situation isn't as bad as they made us think. That maybe this is all one big misunderstanding. That way you can assure yourself that they're not really in danger after all."

"That's now what I'm doing, Ruwee."

"No? Then are you doing this?" Ruwee asked, puzzled. "Then why are you doing this? Isn't this what you've always wanted? For Padme to have a family of her own? Why are you trying to find fault with it?"

Jobal was silent as he continued.

"Jobal, listen to yourself. You're defending a man you don't even know, a man Padme and Anakin have said is a monster. You're in denial, honey. Like it or not, we have to accept the truth: that Anakin and Padme had a good reason for doing what they did."

Jobal thought long and hard about that. They Naberrie matron wasn't used to arguing with her husband; they usually had a warm and very loving relationship. On the occasions when they did argue, Ruwee was usually the one to back down. But on this argument,

"You're right. I don't know why I'm thinking this way," Jobal admitted. Why was she thinking this way? Wasn't it only minutes ago that she was singing Anakin's praises along with Ruwee?

What had changed in that time span? Anakin was still the same man she saw with her daughter – polite, caring, and compassionate. Whatever happened back at the capital, he obviously loved Padme very much.

"I guess I just wanted to see those things happen the way I envisioned. But now they have happened and I wasn't there to see it."

"That's understandable. Is there another reason?"

Jobal didn't respond. Her husband knew what she thinking.

"You're worried about them. You're thinking that if the situation is as serious as they say, it may be more than they can handle," he told her with insightful wisdom. Jobal looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Now who's the perceptive one?" Jobal asked, amused. Ruwee chuckled at her pointed quip.

"Honey, don't worry. I'm sure they can handle it," he assured her.

"I hope so. I really do like Anakin."

"That's very good to hear. And here's something for you to consider: if his parents aren't around, he's going to need you. There are certain things you can only tell a parent," Ruwee advised her.

Jobal nodded, recalling the many times Sola and Darred had come to her for advice.

"I know. You think I should apologize to Anakin for doubting him?"

"No. It wasn't like you actually acted on those doubts. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Ruwee said.

"I suppose," Jobal trailed off uncertainly.

"Don't worry about it, dear. Just keep in mind that you're going to have to be patient with them. They'll open up to you when the time is right," Ruwee said. Giving his wife a kiss, he lay down on his side and drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," his darling muttered. She remained awake long after Ruwee had dozed off, thinking about what he said.

Very well, Jobal reflected. If Ruwee was certain they would confide in her, then that's what she would do. She would wait and be patient for them to open up to her. There were still some things that were bothering her, but she wouldn't panic and assume that Anakin wasn't what he seemed. Sola was doing that enough for both of them. She was prying into Padme's affairs, and the last thing Padme needed was for her mother to be doing the same thing.

Lying on her side, she joined her husband in his peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Next Morning…_

Wearing a stern Jedi Master expression, Obi-Wan entered the Council chambers. He had been summoned for a Council meeting earlier this morning. There was no need to speculate, he knew the reason why. The Council had decided to grant his request.

The twelve Masters of the Jedi Council were assembled, him included – some attending by hologram, others physically present in the room. Obi-Wan kept his face impassive, maintaining the picture of Jedi tranquility.

"Master Kenobi," Mace Windu greeted. "Welcome."

"Before we elaborate on our decision, we want to know the reason why want Esterhazy as an apprentice," the Senior Master stated.

Obi-Wan restrained a sigh. He thought they'd gone over this already.

"There are other students who are struggling just as much as Scout, if not more so. Many of them have lost Masters to the Clone Wars. They are alone in a Temple that is becoming increasingly bereft of capable Masters. It's true that Scout badly needs a Master, but she is not the only one. Why would you choose her over them?"

Obi-Wan felt anger lessen somewhat. This was a slightly different line of questioning.

"It's hard to explain. I've…I've felt a…connection with her. There's a bond there that's not present with any of the other students, regardless of their talent."

"Does this have anything to do with Anakin?" Adi Gallia pursed her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Obi-Wan, as we've already discussed, Esterhazy is not a model Padawan. She's undisciplined, she's reckless, she's arrogant. She's…"

"Everything that Anakin was when he was young?" Obi-Wan inquired. "Everything he was only a year ago?"

"Exactly. Is that what this is about? She reminds you of Anakin?" Adi demanded.

"No. I'm doing this because she has great potential as a Jedi," Obi-Wan said, restraining the urge to snap at her.

"Have you talked to Esterhazy?" Agen Kolar questioned.

"Yes I have."

The Council looked particularly interested. "Really?" Mace Windu leaned forward.

"What did she say?"

"She was flattered that I believe in her. I told her that just because she's lost a Master doesn't mean she stops being a Padawan. She has more determination and drive than any other apprentice in the Jedi Order, and she should learn to accept that."

"Have you even checked out any of the other students?" Kit Fisto asked.

"No. And I don't need to," Obi-Wan responded. "Scout is the Padawan for me to train." He gave them an earnest look of pleading. "I want to help her."

The Council contemplated that response, each one trying to find a reason to question him further. There was none. Despite their misgivings, some stronger than others, there was no real reason to deny Obi-Wan mastership of this apprentice.

Yoda's thoughtful sigh answered that problem for them. Some of the Masters thought he sounded almost defeated. "Very well. Agree with you your request, the Council does."

Yoda looked troubled as he uttered the words that sealed a young girl's fate.

"Your apprentice Esterhazy will be."

Obi-Wan nodded in satisfaction. The corners of his lips turned upwards up the faintest hints of a smile. At last he would discover what that Padawan was up to. Pleased with the outcome of the meeting, he departed from the Council chambers, basking in his powers of persuasion. "The Negotiator" indeed. He was indeed the most compelling member of the Jedi Order.

Never mind the intentions that he kept hidden from them. Even the Council was not immune to his powers.

* * *

Sidious stared down at the remains at his feet. He'd had General Grievous' body brought to him shortly after the battle between him and Obi-Wan had transpired. The remains were delivered to him with the utmost priority by clones under Cody's command. Once he laid eyes on them, he was amazed to see the damage that had been done to them. The form was barely recognizable as the highly feared being it once was.

The general's form was blackened all over, smoldered by some overpowering force. The shell of his skeletal structure was melted beyond repair, and the vital organs occupying his innards were long gone. Sidious frowned thoughtfully. Only a certain power could have caused this type of damage to the general, and it was not one that was part of the usual Jedi arsenal.

Sidious grinned to himself. He couldn't believe Obi-Wan had done this, using a power that was highly destructive and without any training in the dark side. Somehow he must have siphoned the necessary knowledge from the darkness Sidious implanted in him. Either that or his anger reached such a critical level that his subconscious bypassed any trace of Jedi restraint whatsoever. Truly he was powerful if he could call upon such knowledge without any formal training in the dark side.

That meant his experiment was more than a success. It was a blessing in disguise. It wouldn't be long now before Kenobi fell into the path of the dark side. The time had come for Sidious to exert his greater influence over the Jedi. The time for contemplation was over. Now that he saw clearly the direction things were moving, he would need to take direct control of the cascade.

Kenobi's turn was not dependent on his actions. However, he would hardly succeed alone. He would need guidance and support to shape him into the man he was destined to become. Without the support of a firm instructor, he would be exposed to the greater populace and left vulnerable. If that happened, he would be in grave danger. The Jedi Council would hunt him down and destroy him, and all would be for naught.

It would not be easy. Kenobi was exceptionally wary of politicians. Fortunately, there was an opening. In the past few days, the incidents with Anakin had left Obi-Wan with an unexpected view of the Chancellor. He was grateful to the Chancellor for proving that his concerns were not unwarranted, though he still believed the Chancellor to be a fool. That would change. Palpatine would have to be at his most understanding, his most sympathetic, in order to prove that not only was he worthy of Obi-Wan's respect, he was worthy of his friendship.

And it would have to happen quickly over the next several days.

For he had sensed the stirrings in the Force. Anakin was growing stronger. He was recovering from the experience he went through with Obi-Wan. While he would never reach the power he would have in the dark side, he was still strong enough to pose a threat to his plan. Sidious knew from experience once could not afford to be too arrogant about his victory. All it would take was one 'unlucky' moment, one wrong move, for all his carefully laid plans to come crashing down. Obi-Wan would have to be turned before Anakin was unable to interfere with his plan.

Pushing back the hood of his robe, Sidious removed the black Sith cloak, placing it to the side. He calmly exited the hidden chamber in his office.

The guise of Chancellor Palpatine was back, and he had an important task to ask his secretary – to arrange a meeting between him and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

It wasn't until later that he thought of a better idea.

* * *

Rounding a corner, a smallish figure made sure the coast was clear before stepping out into the main Temple hall. She looked around the vicinity, double checking that no one was near.

Scout headed for the gymnasium. She had been going like this for the past several days, hidden out of sight from the rest of the Order. She knew she couldn't keep living like this; that she would have to show herself eventually. But for now, that was the last thing on her mind. Hopefully she would be able to get some training before anyone noticed she was around. Fortunately she had chosen a time when most of the students her age were attending classes. The chances of being seen by one of her age mates were close to nothing.

She was almost to the gym when she heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Esterhazy?"

Scout turned at the sound of the female voice.

"Going somewhere?" Hanna Ding said haughtily.

"Hanna?"

"I'm surprised you remember me. It's been what – two days since we've seen you? I'm surprised your feeble little mind can go that long without companionship."

"Knock it off, dingbat. I don't have time for this," Scout uttered, moving to walk away.

"Really? Because it seems you don't have time for anything recently. We don't see you at practice. You don't eat in the cafeteria. What are you doing with your time?"

"Maybe I'm focusing on myself for a change," Scout responded. She was uncomfortable with the line of questioning Hanna was pursuing.

"Are you avoiding us?" Hanna asked snidely.

"No, I'm avoiding you," Scout answered shortly. "I figure I'd take a break from the insults and sarcasm you deal out daily."

Despite her effort, Hanna wasn't fooled. "Come off it, Esterhazy. What's going on?"

"Then why are you avoiding everyone? Don't take me for a fool, Esterhazy."

"You could have fooled me," Scout muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Scout said quickly. Hanna chose to ignore the obvious insult.

"What's going on, Scout?" she asked, genuinely curious at what was troubling the other girl.

"Why are you interested anyway? It's not like you care about me or anything."

Sigh. "Because you're a comrade in the Jedi Order. Like it or not, it is my obligation to help you."

"Is it also your obligation to insult me every chance you get?" Scout scoffed.

Hanna's expression turned ugly. "Fine, be that way. Keep to yourself like dried up old hermit. At least we'll get some peace and quiet around here."

The Arkanian's provocation was too much. "Damn it, Hanna! I…" Scout trailed off, unsure of what to say. She kicked herself for losing control, which only confirmed the other girl's suspicions. She couldn't help it, though. This was serious, and here Hanna was giving her the same

Hanna was surprised by Scout's outburst, though she did not let it show. "Scout, I'll ask you one more time. What is going on?"

"I…I can't tell you."

Hanna gave a haughty, knowing look. "And that is why you'll never make a good Padawan to anybody. You don't confide in anyone, you break the rules whenever you want. You don't show any respect for the Masters or yourself. You're a cheat and a liar." Hanna turned up her nose at her. "Face it Esterhazy. You have nothing to offer a Jedi."

"On the contrary, Hanna," a familiar voice said from behind, "you'll find that Scout has a lot to offer a Jedi Master."

Scout looked back to see who it was, only to have her heart almost stop.

"Master Kenobi," Hanna said, the surprise evident in her voice. "I was just talking to Scout.

"Scout is a very talented Padawan. She's creative, she's resourceful, and she's not blinded by the Jedi Code. She's everything I would want in an apprentice." Kenobi paused, only to resume with a note of disdain. "You, on the other hand, have a major attitude that needs to be adjusted. You act condescending to people you don't like, you look down on people because they're not Arkanian. You're far too arrogant for your own good." The Jedi gave a snort of disgust. "What Master would want you for a Padawan?"

Scout felt her jaw drop several inches. She turned away from Master Kenobi in shock to glance at her rival. Hanna looked on the verge of tears. Not that Scout blamed her. She knew Hanna idolized Obi-Wan Kenobi, and her 'idol' had just insulted her in a way that cut down to the core. A thrill went through Scout at Hanna being humiliated like she had been, only to be replaced by fear. Why would Obi-Wan be here? And what kind of Jedi Master would talk to a student like that?"

"Scout, I want to talk to you. Hanna, if you'll excuse us…"

Hanna looked stricken. Nonetheless, she nodded to Kenobi's request and left without a word.

Scout panicked when she heard those words from the Jedi. Obi-Wan wanted to talk to her? She almost asked Hanna to stay, but then she remembered this was the same girl who absolutely hated her guts. Besides, Hanna didn't look like she in the shape to do much of anything.

It was too late anyway. She was gone, leaving Scout alone with the object of her fears. It was just her alone with Obi-Wan now.

"Um, okay. What do you want to talk about?" Scout shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"How are you doing recently?" Kenobi asked.

"Okay, I suppose. It's not exactly easy around here."

"I know the feeling. It's not an easy thing to deal with people who are doubting you all the time," Obi-Wan remarked.

They walked along the hallway. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Scout asked suddenly.

"Because I want to be. Do I need a reason?" Kenobi inquired, a slight smile tugging at his lips. She was so suspicious. She reminded him of someone else he once trained.

"Most people wouldn't be," Scout muttered.

"I'm not most people. And I'm not going to be cruel to you just because you've disobeyed some of the Code," Obi-Wan responded.

"I think you are one of the Temple's most gifted students. What you lack in Force power, you make up for with determination and courage."

"Most Jedi wouldn't think so," Scout muttered bitterly.

"Some Jedi are fools. They only look at a student's raw potential in the Force. They don't bother to check out that person's other redeeming qualities."

"I'm serious. I think you are one of the brightest, most capable students in the Temple. The Masters would be a bunch of fools not to train you," Obi-Wan responded.

Scout was taken aback at the compliment, though she tried not to let it show. "Wow! Uh…thanks, uh, Master Kenobi." Okay, so it was impossible not to let it show.

"You're perfectly welcome," Obi-Wan stated, amused by the girl's excited demeanor. She was trying to hide it, but he could tell she was thrilled at hearing such high praise.

Scout kicked herself for her excitement, but honestly, she couldn't help it. She had never received a compliment like that from anybody. For a moment, she almost forgot that this was the same person she had been dodging all day, for the past two days.

Almost.

"I wish everybody felt that way," she said, in an attempt to cover up her nervousness.

"They will, once they get to know you. When they see what you are capable of, they won't deride you any longer." Obi-Wan smiled a genial smile that was both reassuring and strangely trustworthy. "Keep heart, Scout. Remember, things will get better."

Scout struggled with what to say. "Uh, thanks, I think," she stammered, suddenly uncomfortable with the direction this was taking.

Was she starting to like Obi-Wan Kenobi?

She had better get out of here. "Um, I have to get to some training in the gym. Do you mind…?"

"Of course, don't let me keep you," Obi-Wan gestured in a passing motion.

The young girl quickly made off for the gym.

Obi-Wan stood with a slight smile on his face. Such a precocious child. So curious about good gestures; so uncertain of her own abilities. It reminded him of his personality at her age.

He looked forward to training her.

Back in the gymnasium, Scout shook her head at the recent conversation. There was something off about that whole encounter. She didn't know why, but there was something almost…ominous about it; like some sense of impending doom lingering in her stomach.

She had a bad feeling about this.


	19. A New Apprentice Part 2

Chapter 18: A New Apprentice

Part 2

Anakin closed his eyes and opened himself to the Force, as he stood at the boat's controls. He relished the warmth of the sun on his bare torso and the feel of the wine whipping through his hair. After the passionate lovemaking he had engaged in with his beloved, he had enjoyed the absolute best night's sleep he had had in weeks. There were no nightmares at all, not a trace of thoughts pertaining to Obi-Wan. It was just blissful slumber in the arms of his beautiful angel, whose body was spooned and entwined with his. It was heaven. He felt a pair of arms slide around his waist and he opened his eyes, letting them feast on her beautiful face. He immediately noticed her skimpy attire, as she was dressed in a two piece bathing suit that hardly left anything to the imagination.

"Good morning handsome," she purred.

"Good morning beautiful," he replied, as he pulled her body against his own and claimed her lips. Her body thrilled, as she sensed no hesitation in his advances at all.

"How long until we reach the house?" she asked.

"An hour," he responded. She nodded and reached over to the controls, turning the autopilot on.

"Then I suggest we make good use of our time, before we are back with my nosy family," she suggested. He smiled and lifted her up. She wrapped her shapely legs around his waist and he went down the steps into the darkened cabin…

* * *

Almost an hour later, they came up from the cabin dressed and freshly showered. Varykino was in sight and they soon docked at the marina, before trekking to their lovely lake home. Padme almost groaned, as she saw her sister watching them approach. She loved her family, but was really looking forward to them going home. Sola would be hovering around them for the rest of the day. She knew it would make it impossible for either of them to relax and the reality of Obi-Wan's actions would come crashing back to them. She instinctively clutched her husband's arm tighter and glared at her sister, who was just waiting to pounce on him for information.

"Good morning kids," Ruwee said cheerfully, as he motioned for them to sit down on the patio table for breakfast.

"Good morning, sir," Anakin greeted.

"Now Anakin, I've told you, none of that 'sir' business. It's Ruwee or better yet, Dad," Ruwee admonished. Anakin smiled and nodded.

"We were wondering if you'd make it back for breakfast," Sola said, as she sat down.

"Good morning, Sola," Anakin greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Anakin. You certainly seem to be in better spirits. My baby sister must have worked magic on you. You both seem much renewed," Sola said. Anakin blushed slightly.

"That's enough Sola. The kids don't need you prying into their love life," Ruwee said.

"You know me, Dad. Curiosity is my nature, especially when it comes to Padme. She's always been so secretive about everything, even with her own family. She hid a husband from us…who knows what else she's hiding?" Sola's tone was playful, but Anakin felt Padme bristle. He put his hand on her leg to calm her.

"If you must know, Sola, Padme and I shared a romantic evening together that we both needed very much. And as far as hiding things, you should blame me for that; not Padme. Everything she has done and everything she has kept hidden has been to protect me, as well as herself." He paused to brush the chestnut curls from her face.

"She's my soul mate, if you believe such things exist. She is an amazing woman and you should be proud of her. Her outside beauty is only exceeded by her inside beauty. I love her more than anything. Please don't blame her for the secrets she kept to protect our love," Anakin finished. Padme had tears in her eyes and she entwined her fingers with his under the table. It was a sugary way of telling Sola to back off, but it had gotten the message across, at least for the time being. He would no longer tolerate anyone suggesting or eluding to their relationship as a torrid, scandalous affair, when it was in fact the exact opposite. They were married and they loved each other ever so deeply. It was time for everyone to accept it.

"We know there were reasons you had to do what you did and we don't blame either of you," Ruwee said. Padme believed her father, but was not sure her sister was in the same boat. However, she had been deterred for the time being. But Padme knew Sola was determined to uncover the whole truth. The rest of breakfast was uneventful and she spent the afternoon catching up with her mother and sister, during which Sola surprisingly managed to behave herself. Anakin spent the afternoon tinkering in the garage with Ruwee, in which he managed to completely amaze the older man with uncanny ability for repairing machines.

Due to the large size of their breakfast, midday meal was skipped in favor of a large, early dinner, which the women began preparing that afternoon. Dinner was in the oven and Padme sat in the sitting room with her sister. Ruwee and Anakin came in from the garage and washed their hands, before joining the two women in the sitting room. It was not long after that Darred came home. Sola greeted him with a kiss, but noticed the shell-shocked look on his face.

"There's something you two need to see on the HoloNet," Darred said, as he switched it on. The word "SCANDAL" in red letters met their eyes and a Bothan reporter began his broadcast.

_"Only a mere two days ago, the galaxy was shocked when it learned of the sudden and suspicious resignation of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who left the Order under unknown circumstances. At the very same time, suspiciously enough, Senator Padme Amidala resigned her post in the Senate and returned to Naboo, retiring from public service for supposed family reasons. Rumors and speculation have ensued since then on whether or not the two resignations are connected. Tonight, we reveal the truth in an exclusive interview with the Chancellor himself, who has acquired some very eye opening facts into the lives of the two public figures,"_ _the reporter said._

"What?!" Padme exclaimed. Anakin was silent, a look of shock on his face. A familiar feel of dread began to curl in his stomach.

_"Chancellor Palpatine, thank you for speaking with us." _

_"Of course. It is my pleasure. I have always tried to keep the good citizens of his galaxy informed, especially when it concerns individuals who represent them,"_ _Palpatine said._ Padme felt nauseous at the fake sincerity in his voice.

_"Chancellor…are these resignations connected?"_ _the reporter inquired._

_"I am afraid so. I have acquired something from a protected source that shocked me to the core,"_ _Palpatine said, as he held up an official document pad._

"_What is this document, Chancellor?"_ _the reporter asked._

_"I am afraid it is a marriage certificate issued to Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala,"_ _the Chancellor announced._

_"But…this is dated over three years ago!"_ _the reporter exclaimed._

_"Yes…it is most unfortunate. Anakin was such a promising student. Had I known his friendship with Amidala was more than it appeared to be, I would have certainly intervened. But sadly, they deceived us all…even the Jedi,"_ _Palpatine said._

_"Chancellor, are you suggesting Skywalker was seduced?"_ _the reporter asked._

_"Well, I don't want to speak ill of dear Amidala, for she did serve the Republic well. But Skywalker was young and impressionable; not to mention quite handsome. And we all know of the alluring beauty possessed by Amidala. Any young man would be quite taken with her…and it seems he was so much so that he married her, agreeing to help her hide their illicit affair,"_ _Palpatine said._

Anakin was stunned to speechlessness. This man who he called a friend, who he had defended time and again, was publicly trashing his wife's reputation, not to mention, his own.

"How…how could he…?" Anakin uttered in disbelief. Padme's face was stone still.

_"This is certainly a scandalous revelation. Why do you believe they chose to run off together?"_ _the reporter asked._

_"That I do not know. But it was certainly irresponsible of them to abandon their duties, especially to continue some passionate love affair. We all know such things usually end in disaster. I seriously question their judgment, but I can't help but place most of the blame on Senator Amidala. She is older and should have known better than to enter into an affair with a man who is forbidden from romantic attachments," Palpatine said. _

The interview droned on, but Anakin and Padme had heard enough. Anakin felt betrayed again, by another mentor and friend. Palpatine had just trashed the name and reputation of the woman he loved. He suggested their relationship was scandalous and selfish. This, after telling him that it would be alright to pursue Padme in the first place! Never mind that they had done so behind his back, it wasn't his place to pass on judgment on them. What did he know of their relationship? It wasn't like either of them wanted to give up their positions. But they hadn't had any choice but to leave, because of Obi-Wan. Was Padme right about the Chancellor? It seemed so, and he felt like a fool for trusting this man.

"Padme…I'm sorry…" he started.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, my love," she replied softly.

"But he…he just destroyed your reputation…and it's my fault," Anakin said. Padme stood up and pulled him aside into the hall. She knew her sister would eavesdrop, but she didn't care.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what Obi-Wan did to you. This is his fault…and Palpatine's fault. I just hope you realize now that Palpatine truly has an agenda and is no friend to you," Padme said. Anakin nodded sadly.

"I do," he agreed. He felt like a complete fool.

"We need to call the Queen. It appears there has been a breach of security in her cabinet. Only someone from there could have acquired our marriage certificate," Padme said, as she led him back to the living area and started for the home office. But Sola blocked her path.

"Sola please. Anakin and I need to contact the Queen," Padme said.

"No…first I think you both need to come clean and explain what the hell is going on!" Sola yelled.

"Not now Sola!" Padme yelled back.

"What is it that is so terrible that you cannot talk about it, Anakin? Why don't you be a man and come clean!" she yelled, ignoring her sister. That stung and Anakin felt trapped suddenly, like the walls were closing in. Padme was livid.

"Don't you DARE speak to him like that! He is the strongest man I have ever known! You have no right to pry into our personal lives! Move aside and leave my husband alone!" Padme screamed.

"Fine. Make your call. Then, I believe we deserve some explanation," Sola said, as she stepped aside. Padme led her husband to the office and put a call through to the Queen, after closing the door and locking it.

* * *

Scout rode with an older Padawan the turbolift headed for the highest level of the Temple spire. She had been summoned for a Council meeting some time ago. A nervous dread was in the pit of her stomach. What did she do now? She hadn't pounded anyone's face in recently.

Not that Hanna didn't deserve what happened, mind you…

The turbolift came to a halt on the highest level. The door swished open, and Scout and the Padawan accompanying her departed the lift. Soon they were at the High Council chamber. The twelve greatest Jedi Masters lurked behind those doors. Scout held in her breath and readied herself for the worst.

The doors opened to the sight of the famed Jedi Council fully assembled, some of them present via hologram, most of them physically present in the room.

"Welcome, young Esterhazy," Mace Windu intoned. Scout shuddered at the intimidating tone of the famed Jedi Master. Her heart caught in her chest as she spotted Obi-Wan Kenobi sitting next to Master Yoda.

"Padawan Bene, no longer required is your presence," Yoda said to the older girl next to Scout.

The blonde haired Padawan nodded. "Yes, Master." She promptly ducked out of the chamber.

"Apprentice Esterhazy, know why you were summoned to this meeting, do you?" Mace inquired.

"No, Master."

"Afraid are you?" Yoda questioned.

"No sir," Scout answered shakily. Yoda grunted in disapproval.

"No use lying to us there is, child. See through you, we can."

Scout blushed beneath his knowing gaze. Was she that transparent to the Council members?

Of course she was. This was the Jedi Council, after all: the know all and see all's of the Order.

"Tallisibeth Esterhazy, you've always struggled among the students in the Temple. Every year we've watched you grow into a child who has to battle hard to keep up with the other students. I'm afraid we can't allow you to struggle anymore," Mace Windu said.

Scout braced herself for the impact. This was it, she thought to herself. They were going to send her to the Agri-Corps.

"Scout, Master Kenobi has agreed to take you on as his Padawan."

Scout opened one eye. "What?"

She had been prepared to fight back tears. Suddenly her world was swept away. Was he serious? Was she really being offered a chance to be a Padawan?

Obi-Wan stood up from his Council seat.

"Scout, I know this must come as a surprise. But I think you are a worthy student to be under my tutelage. You have too much potential to throw away being sent to the Agri-Corps. I really want you to be my Padawan."

Scout was frozen in place. She didn't know what to say, how to react. This…was this really happening? A Master willing to train her…she was finally being offered a chance to be a Jedi. It would have been a dream come true under ordinary circumstances. But these were hardly normal circumstances, and the man standing across her was the reason for that hesitance.

Suddenly it sank in what was happening. Obi-Wan wanted her to be his Padawan. Obi-Wan, the man she had been avoiding for two days. With good reason, too. He still intimidated her, standing here before her.

"So, what do you think?"

What could she say? What should she say? Scout wanted to scream no. But if she did, she might as well kiss her career as a Jedi goodbye. The Council didn't know about Kenobi's statements. She had no reason to turn down Obi-Wan's offer in their eyes. The Council would be baffled if she refused this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. And there would go the last of their patience with her. There would be no doubt then that she did not want to be a Jedi.

Scout bit down her uncertainties. What choice did she have?

"I accept."

"Excellent," Mace Windu replied. Scout wished that she could muster up enthusiasm for him, but her joviality was running short at the moment.

Several of the Council members studied her with puzzled glances, confused as to why she was showing more emotion. Shaak Ti in particular studied her closely, narrowing her eyes at the girl's off-handed demeanor. Why was she not more excited? By all rights, she should be overjoyed at being chosen as a Padawan by one of the greatest Masters in the Jedi Order. Instead she seemed timid, almost scared of Obi-Wan. What was going on there?

Something was wrong, she was sure of it.

Scout didn't notice that, though. Her eyes were solely on the man who had chosen her to be his apprentice.

Suddenly her bad feeling had become validated. She could only hope that was all it was.

* * *

That afternoon, the Naberrie family was settling down for dinner. Tension was still evident between Padme and Sola. The two sisters were ignoring each other, still incensed over what they perceived as the other's stubbornness. At one point, the thing that Padme feared occurred. Sola tried to pry into Anakin's situation again. Fortunately Ruwee intervened on his behalf, telling Sola to respect his privacy. Sola backed away, feeling appropriately chastised by the elder Naberrie.

As Darred and the others prepared the table, Jobal caught Ruwee's eye.

"I'm worried about them," Jobal said discretely.

"The Jedi thing again?"

"No, this is different," Jobal responded. "I'm just wondering how long Padme will be content with this new life. Padme's always been focused on having a career. If she decides staying at home isn't for her, what's going to happen to Anakin?"

"I don't think it'll come to that," Ruwee said. She hadn't said so per se, but the implication was clear. Ruwee knew what she was getting at. She was afraid that Padme would grow bored with Anakin and leave him.

"Darling, Padme resigned from the Senate to be with Anakin. That should show you the depth of the love they share," he said wisely.

Jobal nodded gratefully at his insight. Still, she was not completely satisfied.

"You think I should bring up the subject?"

Ruwee gave her a wry look. "Not unless you want her to kill you. I don't think Padme would take well to the subject."

"Heh. I suppose you're right," Jobal conceded. "What was I thinking?"

"You weren't thinking. You were just a mother acting concerned."

The Naberrie matron accepted his insight gracefully. Ruwee was right. Her daughter was an intelligent young woman. She and Anakin didn't need her butting into their lives. Speaking of Anakin…

"I still think I should apologize for doubting him," Jobal mused.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I'm sure he'd understand," Ruwee assured her.

They had chosen an outdoor dinner so that they could enjoy the sunset. As they started to partake of the bountiful feast, conversation began to flourish around the table. Anakin found himself engrossed in the noise and commotion of a loving family. He had never really felt something like this before, with it being only him and his mom on Tatooine.

_Suddenly Anakin was seized with a vision. _

_The sights and sounds of the lunch filled the Naberries' dining room. Fresh food was everywhere on the table, in the forms of delectable fruits and vegetables, flavorful pasta, and the wonderful casserole Padme's mother had cooked up for her family. Jobal had a reputation as a cook who prepared a feast for any occasion, whether it was a holiday celebration or a simple get-together with friends and family. The result was a meal that was one of the best Anakin had ever seen, rivaling any five star dinner from any palace he ever negotiated in as a Jedi._

_He was telling the story of how he had fallen in love with Padme. The children were enthralled by the tales of lightsaber combat, while the adults marveled at how their little Padme could find love among the most dire of circumstances. He left out the more solemn details of course, choosing instead to focus on the positive outcomes of that mission. Everyone from Padme's immediate family was present, including Sola's husband Darred and their two daughters, Ryoo and Pooja. Padme's former handmaiden Yane was also present as a guest. She was in Theed on some personal business, and when she heard Padme had retired to a quiet life with her husband (!), she just had to come and visit her. _

_"So there we were, surrounded by droids and monsters by the hundreds. There's Jedi everywhere, we're trying to stay alive. I look up, and there's Padme casually shooting off an enemy droid, despite having this huge gash on her back. And I think to myself, 'By the Force, what an amazing woman!'" He smiled fondly in recollection. "That was when I knew I had to marry her." _

_"Wow. That's a great story," Darred said. _

_"It's so romantic…" Sola gushed, causing Padme to roll her eyes. _

_"Padme, you never told us you were injured on that mission," Jobal chided. _

_Padme glared at her husband. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? "It wasn't a gash, Anakin," she said, ignoring Jobal. "It was a slash mark. And it wasn't that bad." Anakin stared at her. "Okay, it was more than one. Three of them actually," she admitted, feeling a little self-conscious._

_Seeing that her mother now looked even more concern, she quickly added, "It looked worse than it was. Honest."_

_"Besides, we're forgetting the most important part. That was when I knew I loved you too." Padme smiled. "You were so amazing."_

_"Hey, I'm a Jedi. I was trained to fight in situations like that. But you…you were a trained diplomat, not a soldier. And yet here you were fighting like one of us, defending yourself as competently as any Jedi out there. Like I said, you were amazing," Anakin said. _

_There was a lull as the family contemplated the bond that existed between Padme and their newest addition. They could see how much the couple loved each other. _

_Naturally someone had to ruin the moment. _

_"I bet she's amazing at other things too, now that she has you around," Sola piped up. Six pairs of eyes widened in her direction. _

_"Sola!" Jobal exclaimed, aghast at her eldest daughter's manners. Padme stared open-mouthed at her sister, appalled that she would say something like that in front of everyone. Ryoo and Pooja giggled. They didn't understand what she meant, but they knew their mother had said something naughty, as she was often prone to do. _

_"Uh, honey? Not in front of the kids," Darred said uneasily. _

_"Oh, please. It's not like they haven't heard it before," Sola scoffed. _

_Anakin merely shook his head. It was refreshing being around someone with such an apparent lack of subtlety. Sola was…well, Sola was crazy, but in a good, non-threatening way. She reminded him of some of the Padawans at the Temple, the ones he usually got along with. _

_The doorbell rang. Jobal and Ruwee looked at each other – they weren't expecting any more visitors. _

_"I'll get it," Yane offered. She heard the conversation continue as she went to get the door. _

_"You're one to talk, Sola. You never told Mom and Dad about all the times you snuck out to meet with Darred," Padme countered. _

_There was a startled gasp from Sola as her sister spilled the beans on her old secret. Jobal stared at her daughter in shock, while Ruwee glared at Darred with rather stern eyes. _

_"Sola Naberrie!" Jobal began, intent on giving her eldest daughter a piece of her mind. Meanwhile, Padme sat back and laughed, content with having one-upped her devious sister. Yane giggled. It was good to see her Lady being so carefree with her family. _

_She answered the door to find a bearded, reddish-brown haired man with kind eyes standing there. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't recall from where. _

_"Can I help you?" she asked politely. _

_"I'd certainly hope so," the man said, staring at the dark-clad woman who looked so much like Padme. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

_Yane's eyes immediately widened in recognition, one the man understood all too well. _

_There was a snap-hiss, and Yane found herself with a searing pain in her stomach. She looked down to see a bluish lightsaber blade protruding from her mid section. The former handmaiden gasped in shock and agony, along with the sudden realization that she was about to die. She backed away from the blade before collapsing into the foyer. _

_The sound alerted the Naberries, who looked back to see their guest fall lifelessly to the ground. _

_"Yane!" Padme cried, staring in horror at her friend's unmoving body. And there, standing at the entrance with the murder weapon, was the man she had hoped to never see again. _

_"Hello Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "I take it my new shields held up as planned?"_

_An angry expression came over the Chosen One's face. Anakin immediately reached for the saber he kept at his side everyday, intent on leaping over the table and slaughtering this man who had just murdered on of his friends in cold blood. But the elder Jedi was faster. Bluish-white sparks emanated out of Obi-Wan's hand, pouring into Anakin and sending him crashing back against the wall. _

_Padme screamed in fear, having never seen the effects of Force lightning first-hand, even from Dooku. The others were too stunned to react at first. But Padme's scream shook them out of their stupor. Darred instantly tried to go for a weapon of some kind, but Obi-Wan shoved him back ruthlessly with the Force. _

_By now everyone had stood from the table, each person reacting differently to the chaos. Jobal rushed to check on Anakin with Padme, while Ryoo and Pooja struggled with what to do. The little girls huddled in the corner. Part of them wanted to go check on their dad, but they were scared of what would happen if they did. _

_Emboldened by the distraction, Ruwee charged the intruder and by some stroke of luck managed to knock the lightsaber out of his hand. He aimed a kick at his mid section, but Kenobi caught his foot and backhanded him viciously across the jaw. Jobal looked back to see him fall, though she dare not move away from Anakin, who appeared to be seriously wounded._

_Outraged at the assault on her family, Sola grabbed a knife and charged at Yane's murderer. It didn't matter that he was a Jedi and she was just a common person, she had heard all about what Kenobi did to Anakin, and there was no way she was going to let this animal hurt anyone else in her family. She aimed high with her weapon, trying to stab him in the face. But Obi-Wan was faster. Catching her wrist in midair, he shoved her back and moved quickly to take the advantage. He caught her face with both hands, gripping them tightly with his vice-like fingers. And then he twisted in one vicious pull, sending a sickening crack to echo through the room as he snapped her neck in half. _

_"NO!" Jobal screamed, watching her eldest daughter get killed right before her eyes. Ryoo and Pooja screamed with her, eyes wide with horror as their mother's body fell. They shook her shoulder, tears falling down their cheeks, hoping in vain that she was just unconscious. But it was painfully obvious that she was dead. And then, the older of the two, Ryoo, made a decision. She rushed towards the lightsaber on the ground, intent on running it through this monster that had taken their mama away from them. Unfortunately Fate was not with her today. Obi-Wan saw what she was doing and immediately stepped on the lightsaber. He pried Ryoo's hand off the weapon, holding it in an iron grip that nearly crushed the girl's wrist. Without a hint of remorse he backhanded her across the face, knocking her unconscious. _

_Jobal was horrified when she saw the man viciously attack her granddaughter. She glanced at Padme and her son-in-law. Anakin was coming around, but he was still too weak to be of much use. If only she could stall for time…she had to do something to help them. _

_She rushed towards a knife that had fallen on the floor. But their enemy reacted quickly. Kenobi stepped on the blade, preventing her from pulling it forward. He grabbed her arm, and with the simple twist of a maneuver, casually threw her away from him like a piece of refuse. He stalked menacingly towards Padme and the object of his desires. He left his lightsaber behind; he wouldn't need it. _

_Jobal was still conscious, albeit badly shaken up. She felt a stab of terror when she saw Kenobi heading for Padme. _

_"Oh gods no," she cried, horrified at the thought of losing her now only daughter. _

_Kenobi ignored her, believing that she wasn't a threat. And that gave her a chance. _

_She gradually inched her way towards his lightsaber, hoping that the subtlety of her movements would go unnoticed by their captor. _

_It wasn't enough. Obi-Wan looked back to her and took immediate action. He pulled her to him with the Force, holding her captive in his grasp. Calling the saber to him, he impaled the Naberrie matron with the blade, plunging it deep into her abdomen. _

_There was a terrified scream from Padme as she watched her mother murdered right in front of her eyes. Jobal gave a few last gasps of shock before Kenobi pushed her off the blade. With Jobal dead, that made two Naberries who had died at his hands, in addition to Yane. Ruwee was out cold, as was his granddaughter Ryoo. Pooja was sobbing in a corner, in shock from the traumatic events taking place around her. Darred was nowhere to be seen. _

_And it was just Padme and Anakin now._

_Obi-Wan loomed overhead, wielding his lightsaber with indifferent ruthlessness. Trading glances with Padme, he gave her a baleful, chillingly inhuman look, conveying the depth of his hatred for her. Anakin struggled to get up and fight, but his lightsaber was beyond his reach. Watching his Padawan struggle, Obi-Wan brought the lightsaber down on Padme. _

_"NOOOOO!"_

_"Anakin…"_

"Anakin!" Padme's voice screamed at him. The surroundings disappeared, and Anakin found himself back in the Naberries' yard, at the table they were all enjoying dinner on. Looking down, he realized he was standing with his lightsaber drawn at the end of the table. Padme and her family were staring at him with undisguised concern. The reason was obvious. He looked like a madman ready to go on the attack against some unseen attacker. In a moment of clarity, he realized what he had done.

"What's wrong?" Padme asked sharply.

For the longest moment, Anakin didn't trust his voice to speak. He still saw Obi-Wan looming over him, ready to cut down his Padme without a hint of remorse.

"Nothing," Anakin answered, feeling his face warm. Suddenly he felt like a fool.

He lowered his gaze from her inquisitive eyes. He had to leave. There was no arguing about it; he had scared these people enough. Distantly he realized that whatever ground he'd gained with the Naberries, he had shattered it in this instance.

"Excuse me," he hurried out of the room.

"What was that about?" Sola asked Padme.

Padme wasn't sure how to respond. She was wondering that herself. She decided to go with the most rational answer.

"Jedi are prone to visions. Glimpses of what's happened in the past and what's going to happen," she replied.

"And this is a frequent occurrence?" Sola asked with one raised eyebrow.

"No. I've never seen this before. Whatever he saw, it must have scared him a lot." The Naberries pondered on that.

"Excuse me."

Padme got up from the table and went in search of Anakin.

* * *

Tallisibeth Esterhazy stood in the center of the Council chamber with her new Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. They were going through the formal initiations of her becoming his Padawan. Obi-Wan was solemn in stance, though a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Her hair was braided into the traditional Padawan braid. She was reciting the standard vows for when one became an apprentice to a Jedi.

Because this was a Council member she was being apprenticed to, things were even more formal than usual. She inhaled a deep breath to keep herself steady.

"I swear to honor the principles of the Republic," Scout repeated after Mace Windu.

"To protect the innocent."

"To protect the innocent."

"To defend the Order."

"To defend the Order."

"Most important of all, to uphold the Republic and serve the will of the living Force."

"To uphold the Republic and serve the will of the living Force."

Mace Windu's eyes bore into her.

"Tallisibeth Esterhazy," Scout looked up, "do you swear to defend your Master? To honor his teachings and learn from him until are you a Knight?"

"Yes sir," Scout said gravely. She thought she saw a smile on Mace Windu's face.

"Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, confer on you the level of Jedi Padawan, the Council does. Your new Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is," Yoda said.

Scout closed her eyes. Her fate was sealed.

For better or worse, she was Obi-Wan's Padawan.


	20. Secrets and Lies

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

AN: The next chapter of Forbidden Longing is here! Enjoy!

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.**

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 19 – Secrets and Lies

_Earlier that day…_

The midday sun shone high in the sky. The cerulean backdrop was dotted with speeders flying to their destinations. Coruscant was a busy planet at noontime, though the activity was an orderly sort of chaos – the activity of a city in the midst of life. Above, the invisible shield that protected the planet did its job silently, maintaining its barrier with little trace of its presence. Aside from the traffic, there was little else to note. The sky was clear; there was no sign that anything was amiss. It gave the impression that everything was alright with the galaxy. To the inhabitants of Coruscant, the Clone Wars were a far-off horror that was experienced only through the HoloNet.

If they only knew the greatest horror lay within the capital, not outside of it.

When he emerged from his secret chamber, the Chancellor set to work right away on his new assignment. For hours he pondered the situation, wondering what pretense he could use to contact Kenobi. The Jedi was not a close affiliate of him; there was no valid reason to contact him. He supposed he could use an official summons, but Kenobi would be suspicious of the meeting without an official reason. The sympathies over Anakin's departure were something that could be expressed at the next meeting with the Council. It did not require a one-on-one meeting with the man. _If only Anakin were still on Coruscant_, he thought to himself.

He'd decided to shift focus on Anakin for a while. The boy was still alive. And while he was, however insignificant it was, he presented a threat to his plans. Perhaps if he concentrated on what to do about Anakin, it would spark something in him for dealing with Kenobi. And perhaps if he did something to Anakin, it would draw Kenobi out into the open. There was nothing like his Padawan to get the elder Master's attention. And that was when the idea occurred to him.

He thought it over carefully, making note of its strengths and weaknesses. The former easily won out. Yes, it was a brilliant move, he smiled to himself – one that was sure to cause chaos among the Jedi and make Anakin's life a living hell. There was also Amidala to deal with. The senator wasn't a threat now that she'd resigned, but she still wielded considerable influence among the Senate. Should she choose to return, she would be able to stir up the senators against him once she got wind of his new policies. And there was no doubt in Palpatine's mind that she would return. Having a political career was the most important thing to Amidala. Anakin was deluding himself if he thought she would be content with being a housewife and letting the galaxy pass her by. He had little doubt she would soon regret leaving her position and attempt to reestablish in the arena. This would go a long way towards removing her from the equation.

Grinning savagely with triumph, Palpatine set about making the call to the reporters. Oh, the HoloNet was going to love getting their hands on this…

* * *

Padme ran down the steps and through the meadow, in search of her husband. He'd had a vivid vision, so much so that it had caused him to react in a defensive manner. It was Kenobi again, torturing her husband through his psyche…again. She looked around the meadow and then spotted him off to the side, all the way down at the beach. Anakin could move very fast if needed, or if he wanted to. She began sprinting again and slowed as she soon reached the beach. Anakin had kicked his shoes off and was idly tossing stones into the water, watching them skip atop the waves. Occasionally, he would use the Force to float the stones back to him or cast them out beyond sight. She kicked her shoes off and padded barefoot through the sand, approaching him slowly. She touched his arm and she watched him turn to her. She stared into stormy blue eyes for what seemed like forever, but was only mere seconds.

"I hope I didn't scare them too badly," he said, referring to her family.

"They were startled, but I think they're more worried about you," she said, pausing for a moment.

"I explained to them that sometimes Jedi have visions. That is what this was, right?" she asked. His silence was her answer.

"Ani…please talk to me," she pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not going to let this vision come true. I have to continue my training, so I'm ready for him," Anakin said.

"Then, in the vision, Obi-Wan did come for you," she said. His eyes watered and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"He came here looking for me…and he killed your family. He killed you! And I couldn't stop him!" Anakin yelled. Padme took him in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm endangering you all, just by being here," he said. She combed her fingers through his bangs.

"Obi-Wan is on Coruscant," she assured him.

"But for now long? He will come for me, Padme, and you know it. It's not a question of if, but when. I'm a possession to him and he won't let me go. I'll give myself up before I'd let him kill you," he said.

"No, you won't. I will not surrender you to that sadistic monster. If we cannot fight him, then we'll run if we have to," she said.

"I've destroyed your life enough without taking you on the run with me. Your family is probably wondering what you were thinking by marrying me. I've destroyed your career and reputation. And now, I'm destroying your personal life too," he said.

"You have done none of those things, Anakin, NONE!" she protested in vehemence.

"You are my life," she told him, her tone softening, as she held his face in her hands.

"You can't leave me, Ani. I couldn't survive losing you," she told him.

"Padme, I would never willingly leave you. But if I had to do it to ensure you remained safe, I would," he replied.

"I won't let him do this to us. I won't let him make me give up the best thing that's ever happened to me. I refuse," Padme said fiercely. He looked a little surprised by her tiny confession.

"Yes Anakin…you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I will be by your side always," she said.

"I love you…" he said, choking back tears.

"I don't deserve you, but I love you and I'll spend the rest of my life, making sure you know it," Anakin said, as he hugged her tightly, burying his face in her long, fragrant tresses.

"Listen…I meant it when I said we'd leave to find a place where he could not find us. My family will be going home in a few days and then we'll set out and find a nice, small village to settle in," Padme said.

"That was before we became the gossip of the HoloNet. There isn't going to be anywhere we can go on Naboo without being recognized, no matter how small the village," Anakin pointed out.

"Then we'll leave Naboo," she replied simply.

"You love Naboo. Hell, I love Naboo. It's home," he said sadly.

"I love you more. And home is wherever you are. We can even have Artoo begin researching suitable places we could go, just in case we have to leave suddenly," she said. He looked unsure and she stroked his face.

"He can't get on the planet without the palace knowing about it. He has to get clearance and transmit ID codes. Queen Jamillia will be notified if he lands and then we'll know before he can get here," she assured him.

"I hope you're right, angel," he replied. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a passionate, loving kiss.

"Trust in our love, Ani," she said.

"I could never doubt our love," he responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you so much. More deeply than I ever thought possible. No matter what happens, always remember the depths of my love for you," Padme told him.

"I will. And you must know too, how much I love you as well. How my love for you runs deeply within my soul and how you are etched in my heart forever. You are everything that is good about my life and I will belong to no one but you for all time," he whispered. Their lips met in a searing kiss and it lasted for several long moments, as their love burned as brightly as the sun beating down on their shoulders.

"I'm going back up to the house. Are you coming?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm going to stay out here and train for a while," he said, as he took off his shirt and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt.

"Okay. I'll bring lunch down later. A picnic on the beach for just the two of us," Padme said. He smiled.

"That sounds great. Then, maybe we can swim to that island resort you're always telling me about," he said. Her eyes lit up at the thought of sharing her special place with him. She kissed his cheek and smoothed her hands along his bare chest.

"See you in a little while, handsome," she said, giving him a sultry look, as she sauntered back toward the house. Anakin smiled as she went.

"I don't know what I did to deserve her, but thank you," he said to the Force, as he set about in his training.

* * *

The dormitories of the apprentices and younglings were virtually deserted at this hour. Most of the younglings and their older counterparts were at the nightly dinner in the cafeteria. The section's single occupant didn't mind. It made things so much easier for her, if she didn't have to tell anyone goodbye.

Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, otherwise known as Scout, was in the middle of relocating. After years of toiling away under the Temple's strenuous tests, she was finally leaving the much-despised position she had been assigned to since Chankar Kim's death. Scout frowned at the thought. She stuffed her meager belongings into a bag – she had very little belongings, only a few tunics and pants that signified her status as an apprentice. She would be moving into Obi-Wan's apartment after this. Scout couldn't say she was looking forward to it.

It was hard to believe she was in the situation that she was. In hindsight, it was so obvious Scout was surprised she hadn't seen it before. Obi-Wan had blinded her. That conversation she had with him before the meeting – he was the Master he was talking about. It had been a set-up to lure her in, from the very beginning. Scout kicked herself for not seeing it earlier.

She took a look around the dormitories, at the empty bed and tangled sheets that made up the bedroom. She always imagined when she left this place it would be a day of rejoicing and extreme happiness, with a Master she was proud to call her own. Instead she was leaving under a cloud of impending doom, with a man who was partly psychotic. There was no elation in her movements, no sense of triumph only adversity. Only a cold dread about what the future held for her, now that she was trapped.

_Calm down, Esterhazy_, she told herself. It wouldn't do any good to get herself worked up over this. She tried to look on the positive side of things. Maybe she was overreacting. He hadn't shown her anything but kindness since that first day. Perhaps he really did want her as an apprentice. But then again, there were the words he mentioned to Anakin. "_I will kill her, Anakin…"_On the other hand, was he really serious when he said that? Perhaps Kenobi merely overreacted. Obi-Wan had very right to be angry with Anakin for leaving the Order. Perhaps he just got caught up in the heat of the moment. Scout certainly understood. She'd said some nasty things to Hanna over the years. That didn't mean she actually hated the girl.

Scout shook away the thoughts. There was nothing to be done about it now. For better or worse, she was Obi-Wan's apprentice. That was her purpose, and she was going to make the best of it. She was going to be the best Padawan to Obi-Wan possible.

"Ready to go, Padawan?"

Scout looked at the entrance to see Obi-Wan standing at the doorway with his arms crossed. She drew in her breath and tucked away her doubts.

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan looked satisfied. "Call me Obi-Wan," he said with a hint of a smile.

Scout held back a sigh. "Okay, Master…Obi-Wan," she added upon his look.

Master Kenobi smiled. Obi-Wan slipped an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the dormitories. Together they walked away into their new, uncertain lives.

* * *

"Sweetheart, is everything all right?" Jobal asked as her daughter returned. Padme nodded.

"I'm going to take lunch to him later," she answered.

"He ran out of here practically screaming and now you say he's okay. What's really going on, Padme?" Sola asked. Padme fumed at her sister.

"It was a vision, Sola. All Jedi have them at one time or another. Some, like Anakin, have more than their fair share. But we are working through it. Ani is training now and that helps him channel all those emotions in a positive manner," Padme said.

"Well, as long as he's okay, that's all that matters," Ruwee said.

"He was very upset. That must have been some horrible vision," Sola mentioned. Padme ignored her.

"What was it about?" Sola asked.

"That's between my husband and I," Padme replied. It was Sola's turn to fume.

"Oh come off it, Padme!" she snapped.

"Why don't you stop sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong?" Padme retorted.

"Girls, please," Jobal said, trying to quell their argument.

"No mother, I am sick and tired of Padme's secrets and lies!" Sola yelled. Padme bolted out of her seat.

"All you need to know is that Anakin is my husband and we love each other so much that we're willing to anything…ANYTHING to be together!" Padme shouted.

"There is something going on with your husband and you're going to tell us what it is!" Sola demanded.

"I told you I am not discussing this with you!" Padme yelled, as she stormed inside. Sola was right after her.

"Sola, leave her alone!" Ruwee roared, but was ignored.

"Let go of me!" Padme yelled, as Sola grabbed her arm.

"Not until you tell me what is going on," Sola replied, as she stared at her sister.

"What aren't you telling us, Padme? What kind of trouble is Anakin in?" Sola asked.

"He's not in trouble," Padme spat back.

"What did he do? Why did the two of you run?" she asked.

"Anakin didn't do anything! And how dare you suggest that he did! My husband is a wonderful man," Padme said, as tears welled in her eyes.

"My husband is a wonderful man that did not deserve to grow up as a slave! He is a wonderful man who did not deserve for the Jedi to turn on him like they did. He is a wonderful man who didn't deserve…" she stopped herself there, refusing to go any further.

"Didn't deserve what? What happened to him?" Sola demanded.

"Just leave it alone, Sola. I beg of you," Padme replied.

"Not this time," Sola replied.

"Just leave us alone!" Padme spat, as she wrenched her arm from her sister's grip. Suddenly, she felt a little woozy.

"Damn it Padme, why must you be so stubborn? We are your family and yet you tell us nothing. What are you hiding?" Sola asked.

"Nothing…Sola. Forget it," Padme said, as she fought off a sudden wave of nausea. Sola growled and grabbed her sister's arm, so she could make her look at her. But as she did, she saw Padme's eyes roll back and she caught her as she fainted.

"Dad!" Sola called.

"Sola…what in blazes happened?!" Ruwee said.

"I don't know. We were arguing one minute and then she just fainted!" Sola exclaimed. Ruwee lifted his youngest daughter onto the sofa, as Jobal felt her forehead and face.

"Well, she doesn't have a fever, but she is a little flushed," Jobal said.

"Let's call the Healer anyway and have her looked at, just in case," Ruwee said. He turned towards Sola.

"And you go tell Anakin to get up here. And don't be hassling him with your questions," he told Sola sternly. Several minutes later, Anakin came rushing in and knelt beside his wife.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We think she just fainted. We called the healer to come give her a look though. I'm sure she'll be just fine, son," Ruwee told him, as Jobal pressed a cold compress to her forehead. Anakin stroked his wife's cheek and the three Naberries watched as she responded instantly to his touch. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ani…what happened?" she asked.

"Shh…lay still angel. You fainted," he said.

"Fainted? But…"

He cut her off. "A healer is on her way to give you an exam. Just lay back and relax," he said softly. They heard a door chime almost an hour later and Sola went to answer it. By now, Padme was sitting up and looking better than she had.

"Healer Nanda…thank you for coming," Ruwee said.

"Always a pleasure, Ruwee," the white haired, aging woman said.

"Hello Padme, dear. It's been a while since I've seen you," Nanda said.

"Hello, Healer Nanda," Padme replied.

"Now then," Nanda said, as she put her bag down and took out a few instruments.

"Your mother says you fainted. I'm going to check your blood pressure," she said, as she proceeded to do so.

"Well, it's lowering back to normal. Were you stressed or angry before you passed out?" the Healer asked.

"Yes…Sola and I had an argument," Padme said, giving her sister a withering glance.

"Well, you might have had a small anxiety attack," Nanda said.

"Is she going to be all right, Healer Nanda?" Anakin asked.

"And you are, young man?" Nanda asked. Anakin blushed slightly.

"I'm her husband," he answered.

"I see. Well, there's just one more little test I'd like to do, just in case," Nanda said, as she pricked Padme's finger and put a drop of blood on a clear slide, before slipping the slide into a small hand held device.

"What does that do?" Anakin asked.

"It is just performing a routine blood test to detect any known anomalies. It should be done in a few minutes," Nanda said. She was correct and the device chimed, indicating it was finished about ten minutes later. The results appeared on the Healer's datapad. She smirked.

"I thought so," she said.

"What it is?" Padme asked.

"Padme, you likely had an anxiety attack that was amplified by your condition," the Healer said.

"My condition?" Padme questioned.

"You, my dear, are pregnant," Nanda announced. She heard her mother and sister gasp in surprise.

"Pregnant…" Padme uttered, as she turned to her husband.

"Ani..." she said, as she stood up. The shock wore off and a grin spread across his face. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. He closed the distance between them and wrapped her in a hug. He lifted her off her feet and gently spun her around.

"Oh Padme…this is wonderful. A baby…" he uttered in awe. Padme's smile matched his own.

"I'm so happy," she said. He kissed her forehead.

"Me too," he whispered, as their lips met.

"Well darling, it looks like we're going to be grandparents again," Ruwee said. He and Jobal were beaming. Jobal hugged them both.

"This is wonderful news," she said.

"Congratulations to you both," Ruwee said.

"Thanks Daddy," Padme said. Healer Nanda cleared her throat.

"Padme, I'll send all the pre-natal vitamins that you need to start taking by carrier droid. Then, I'll see the two of you at the clinic in Theed in a few weeks for your first ultrasound. I must stress that you keep your anxiety levels to a minimum as much as possible. Stress is not good for the baby. Take good care of her, young man," the Healer said.

"I will, ma'am," he answered.

"We'll give you two some time alone. Come along, Sola. I need to speak with you," Ruwee said, as the three of them left the sitting room. Anakin took Padme's hands and helped her sit down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She smiled.

"I feel wonderful now," she answered.

"Were you and Sola arguing about me?" he asked.

"Our personal lives are none of her business, Ani. And I believe she will be backing off, especially after daddy talks to her," Padme said.

"Okay. As long as your stress levels stay low, then we won't have any problems," he said.

"I'll be fine, because I have my handsome protector here to take care of me," she said, as she pecked him on the lips and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"_We're_ going to go change into our bathing suits since I will soon be too big to fit into mine," she said.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she replied. He stood up and kissed her tenderly.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

"I'm glad you think so. Because soon I'll be as big as a house," Padme replied. He snorted.

"You will not. And even if you were, you'd still be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," he said, as they went to the bedroom to change for their outing.

* * *

In the Republic Executive Building, Chancellor Palpatine sat in his office going over some documents on his desk. The Chancellor leaned forward. His expression was that of a man who was hard at work. Officially, he was looking over a petition sent from one of the senators. In truth, he could not less what the senator had to say. His thoughts were occupied by more important matters.

His plan had gone smoothly. Amidala was ruined, of that there was no doubt. The last obstacle to his plans was gone, now that she'd resigned and her career was subsequently disgraced. Sometimes Palpatine never ceased to amaze himself.

Of course, it would be difficult to contact Kenobi, given what he'd just revealed about Anakin. That was a risky move, tempting Anakin's anger like that, but it had to be done. He needed to get Anakin out of the way, along with Amidala. And it worked. With the recent scandal in the press, Anakin would be too ashamed to show his face in the Republic. What a tragic end for the "Hero with No Fear," to end up with his career in disgrace all because of a woman, of all things.

Now the question remained. What to do about Kenobi?

It was later that afternoon when he received the startling tidbit. A large smile spread slowly across his face, as he read the intriguing info. So Master Kenobi had a new apprentice? Interesting indeed. He was even more surprised when he saw who it was. Tallisibeth Esterhazy. He had heard about her in passing, mentioned among Jedi Masters – she was a sorrowful, pitiful excuse for a Jedi who was worthless to his plans. That Kenobi would take her on as a Padawan was baffling indeed.

Very well; that decided the issue. In that instant, Palpatine knew what he needed to do. He would set up a meeting to meet with Master Kenobi and his new apprentice. It was customary for a Jedi of a certain status to introduce his apprentice to the Chancellor. And when Kenobi came to speak to him, he would see for himself what the Jedi thought of his recent actions. It would be risky. The Jedi Master would no doubt be angry at his actions – exposing the situation with Anakin was the Jedi's domain, not his. But that anger would only work in his favor. And if the opposite were to occur – if the Jedi was actually grateful for putting some pressure on Anakin, that would work equally well. Either way, Kenobi was trapped in his web.

_You're mine, Master Kenobi_, Palpatine cackled to himself. The public would have been horrified to hear the evil sound coming from the Chancellor, his eyes colored a demonic shade of amber.

* * *

In the kitchen of the lake retreat, Sola busied herself with washing the dishes. It wasn't really necessary; she was doing it simply out of a lack of something else to do. She was avoiding Padme, just as Padme was avoiding her. The argument between them lingered like a morning mist, coloring the household with a thick tension. Ruwee wanted to talk to her, but she asked for some time alone first. Admittedly she was trying to delay the inevitable conversation.

Sola felt some regret at her earlier tirade. She hadn't meant to come down so harsh on Padme. She didn't want to invade her privacy. She just didn't want to be kept in the dark about something that was clearly important to them.

There was reason to be concerned. If it were up to Padme, she would never tell them anything about her life. Sola had to wonder. If this thing with Obi-Wan hadn't happened, would she ever have told them about her marriage to Anakin? What if they had children? Would she ever have introduced them to their grandparents, or would she have kept them a secret until they were fully grown? She didn't want to think that was true, but Padme had always been so good at keeping them at a distance. It hurt that her sister didn't trust them with anything.

And that was why she couldn't let this go. Padme needed to learn to trust her family. It wasn't just her feelings at stake. They were all in this together. What affected one of them affected all of them. And if Anakin was truly going through something horrible, then she wanted to be there for him. She knew she was being antagonistic in her approach, but damn it, why wouldn't they just talk?! What was so appalling that they could not confide in even their closest family members?

The door to the kitchen opened and Ruwee walked inside. Sola rolled her eyes as their father approached. She knew why he was here; it was written all over his face. Sola prepared herself to face the jury. She was not going to let anyone dissuade her of this pursuit, regardless of what they told her.

Nothing but the truth would suffice.


	21. Adjustments

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

AN: The next chapter of Forbidden Longing is here! Enjoy!

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.**

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 20 – Adjustments

Several weeks later, the dinner incident was almost forgotten. Anakin had thrown himself into daily life, doing his best to forget the episode that almost cost him the Naberries' trust. He was still haunted by the image of Padme getting killed by that beast, along with her whole family. He trained almost constantly, working to get the shape where he could finally destroy his unhinged Master if necessary. It was one day afternoon while he was training outside the Naberrie house that Ruwee and Jobal approached him.

"Hello, Anakin," Jobal greeted him.

"Hello Mrs. Naberrie, Mr. Naberrie," Anakin said politely.

Ruwee issued a mock-sigh. "Anakin, I've told you several times already. None of this Mr. Naberrie stuff. Call me Dad."

Anakin chuckled. "Okay, Dad."

"How are you doing with Padme?" Jobal inquired.

"Not bad. She's starting to get more frequent morning sickness. Were you…" he trailed off, not sure how to phrase the question to his mother-in-law.

"The same when I was pregnant? Yes, I was. I remember when I first got pregnant with Sola. I couldn't keep anything down for weeks."

"And the cravings?" Anakin asked fearfully. That was the thing he'd heard about and dreaded the most.

"Those will come later. Don't worry, you'll do fine," Jobal told him, amused by the young man's expression.

Ruwee took this time to speak. "Anakin, we wanted to tell you we're here for you, if you ever need to talk to us about anything. We know Sola's been giving you a hard time, but we want you to know not everyone feels that way. The rest of us respect your privacy and Padme's. We don't know what's happened with Kenobi or the Jedi, but that doesn't matter. We're not your parents, but if you ever need anyone to talk, we're here for you," Ruwee told him.

Anakin smiled. He was touched by the Naberries' acceptance of him. "Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me."

"Anakin…" Ruwee warned him playfully.

"Sorry. Thank you Dad, Mom," Anakin corrected himself. "If only Sola felt that way…"

"Don't worry about her. She'll come around," Jobal assured him.

"I hope so," Anakin muttered. Sola was the least of his worries right now. She had avoided him for the past several weeks, for which Anakin was grateful. Still, it frustrated him that she couldn't wait for them to give a suitable explanation. He knew how much it hurt Padme to have her sister prying into their personal lives.

"Are you hungry? We made a nice lunch for you," Jobal said

Ruwee smiled sheepishly. "Well, Jobal did most of the work, and I just kind of floated around her handing her the vegetables."

Anakin smiled. "Now that you mention it, sure."

Suddenly he thought of something. "Where's Padme?"

"Oh, she went shopping with the girls," Jobal explained. "The girls" were Ryoo and Pooja, Padme's nieces.

Anakin had taken a liking to them. They were sweet and kind, and didn't judge him for keeping a secret. Unlike some people…

They walked back to the house. Suddenly he noticed the plants looking drenched in the nearby garden. "What happened there?"

Ruwee and Jobal exchanged a look. "Oh, Threepio tried to water the plants. He kind of misjudged the amount of water needed to do that," Jobal explained. "He was complaining earlier about his circuits being waterlogged."

"Sure sounds like Threepio," Anakin shook his head.

"We have some speeder bikes and an old speeder in the garage that we'd really like to be able to use. We haven't found anyone willing to fix them yet. They say they're too old. Would you like to take a look after lunchtime?"

Anakin grinned. "Sure would, Dad. Did you even have to ask?"

"No, I guess not," Ruwee chuckled.

The elder Naberrie put an arm around him, while Jobal looked on smiling. There was nothing to worry about. They were going to get along all right with Anakin.

* * *

The blades clashed violently with one another in a display of light that underscored the skill of their wielders. Despite the height difference in the combatants, the smaller figure kept up surprisingly well, blocking most of the attacks by her enemy and parrying the others harmlessly into the air. At last the Master signaled that their session was complete, and they switched off their blades with a snap-hiss.

Obi-Wan Kenobi clipped his saber onto his belt and smiled at his young charge. "That was a good practice. You did well, Padawan."

Scout wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled weakly in response. She'd spent the past three weeks training with Obi-Wan, working on her saber skills and getting used to having a Master around. It was an odd thing at first, having the Padawan bond between them that allowed them to feel each other's feelings and thoughts. After she got past that, she found that it was actually very pleasant, having someone around to rely on.

Her skills had improved too. Amazingly, Obi-Wan had shown her a new type of meditation, one that increased her connection to the Force. Now the Force felt like it was there, rather than a distant companion. He wasn't at all the Master she expected him to be. She expected him to be harsh and stern, uncaring and aloof. Instead he was polite, warm and sympathetic. He was caring with the way he handled her and never lost his temper when she failed at some of the tasks she'd been given, as other Masters would have.

Those thoughts unsettled Scout. Was she warming up to Obi-Wan Kenobi? She knew how dangerous that was… getting attached to someone who was untrustworthy. But then, Obi-Wan hadn't shown any signs of being that way in the past several weeks. It left Scout feeling utterly confused.

Perhaps she was right. Perhaps Obi-Wan simply did lose his temper on that occasion, and now that enough time passed, he'd gone back to his being his usual self. She wasn't sure that was entirely true, but Obi-Wan hadn't given Scout reason to doubt him, and he seemed to be growing fond of her himself.

"Thanks, I think," Scout said uncertainly.

"Oh, it's definitely a compliment. You've improved considerably in the past several weeks," Obi-Wan said. When he first started training her, she was a moderately skilled duelist, but was hampered by her lack of a strong Force connection. Not so anymore. With a little training, Scout was maturing into one of the deadliest combatants he had seen in her age group. He was certain she could crush most of the other Padawans her age, provided they did not result to massive uses of the Force.

"I wasn't expecting that move you pulled just now. Was it a burst of brief inspiration?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I figured I had to do something to keep up. I was just doing what you told me to," Scout said.

"It was more than that. You showed quick thinking where others would have stumbled. I'm proud of you, Padawan."

Scout smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks, Master."

"Are you ready for the Padawan tournament?" Obi-Wan questioned.

The annual Padawan tournament held in the Jedi Temple was a source of much attention for the Jedi. Unlike the Jedi Temple Apprentice Tournament, this one pitted Padawans from all ages against each other. These were students who had already been chosen as Padawans by Knights and Masters, and such did not need to worry about making a good impression the way apprentices did. This was about pride, not impressing a teacher. The combatants were divided into age groups, to make things fair on everybody. Nonetheless, there was still a healthy amount of competition for the competitors.

Scout had entered this year's tournament, on account of her Master's urging. No one was expecting her to go far, least of all the Masters on the Council. That didn't matter. After hearing from Scout of how she struggled during the Apprentice tournaments, Obi-Wan decided she needed to do this. She needed to see that she was every bit as good as any other Padawan.

"Yeah, I think so," Scout responded. She had been working out for it all week, training as hard as she could in preparation.

"You seem nervous," Obi-Wan picked up on her emotions.

"I don't know, Master. All these Padawans seem so much more advanced than me," the girl answered shakily. Scout could not deny it. She was nervous. What if she screwed up in front of the Masters and Council members? How would she ever convince them she was worthy to be among them? She was nervous around Obi-Wan as it was. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint her new Master.

Obi-Wan took her by the shoulders. "Scout, there's nothing to worry about. You'll do fine. And even if you don't, that doesn't mean I'll respect you any less. You're a youngling, by my standards. You've still got much to learn."

Scout didn't get a chance to respond. Obi-Wan's comlink chose that very moment to beep, alerting him he had a message.

"Let me take this," he said. He stepped away a short distance.

"Yes?"

Scout listened in.

"I see. We'll be right there," Obi-Wan said.

"What is it?"

"It seems we've received a summons," Obi-Wan stated.

"From who?" A moment passed before Scout kicked herself for being so dumb. "Oh. You mean, from the Council?"

"Not exactly," Obi-Wan answered. And even though she'd only known him for a short time, it was easy for Scout to see the displeasure on her Master's face.

* * *

Sola went about fixing the curtains in the Naberrie home. Technically, she didn't need to be doing this. There was nothing wrong with the curtains. She was just avoiding contact with the others. Her family was outside having fun. Her parents in particular were enjoying the relaxed atmosphere that had settled over the home, enjoying spending time with their new son-in-law. Not her. The tension had grown between her and Padme over the past several weeks, lingering beneath the surface like a splinter. And the reaction of the others was the same. They were all treating her like a villain, just for asking the questions they were too afraid to ask. She wanted nothing to do with them at the moment, even if it meant resigning herself to a repetitive needless task like this.

She was still burning over the lecture her father had given her after the dinner incident those few weeks ago…

* * *

_Ruwee looked at his oldest daughter in exasperation. _

"_Sit down Sola," he said. She crossed her arms in defiance._

"_Why? So you may lecture me on why I should be nicer to my perfect little sister?" Sola snapped. Ruwee sighed. _

"_Sola, you have to respect Padme's privacy," he said. _

"_Doesn't it bother you at all, Dad? Don't you think we deserve to know what they are hiding? We've barely seen her in the last three years and suddenly she comes home with a husband! And not just any husband, but a Jedi, who has left the Order for reasons he won't share! If they are going to be a part of this family, then they should respect us enough to tell us what is going on!" Sola shouted. _

"_And I believe they will when they feel comfortable in doing so. But you've put them both so on edge, that they may never tell us now," Ruwee replied. Sola scowled. _

"_You should be happy for them right now, Sola. They are going to have their first child this spring. You remember how wonderful and new it was for you and Darred," Ruwee said. _

"_What does Padme know about raising children? She's spent her whole life in politics for Force's sake," Sola spat. _

"_I'm sure she will do just fine. She'll be a natural, I'm sure," Ruwee replied. Sola grimaced. _

"_Oh yes, I forgot, Padme's good at everything," she rolled her eyes with bitterness. Ruwee sighed. Sola tended to get a bit jealous of Padme at times. Ruwee sighed again. _

"_All I ask is that you give them time. Anakin may have been a Jedi, but I've been around and I have a feeling the boy hasn't had an easy life. The pain is his eyes is fresh and he's still healing. It's plain for me to see how much he loves my little girl and that makes him okay in my eyes. It should be enough for you too," Ruwee said. Sola nodded to appease him and he patted her shoulder, before going back inside. Sola watched her baby sister walk hand in hand with her husband, down to the beach. The couple had donned their bathing suits and seemed oblivious to her stare. _

"_Sorry Daddy, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do," she said, as she disappeared inside._

* * *

Sola felt a burst of anger at the recollection. How it burned to be dressed down like a child, by her own father, no less! But no matter, she was going to get to the bottom of this. And she knew exactly where to go for information. She hadn't wanted to do this, but Padme left her no choice. If she wanted to be secretive, then Sola would just have to dig the information out of those around her.

More determined than ever, Sola headed to the bedroom to make an important call. Padme was not going to get away with keeping secrets forever.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Scout rode the turbolift to the Supreme Chancellor's office. They had received the summons from the Chancellor's office earlier through the Council. Although neither of them particularly wanted to go, there was no denying the Council on this.

Obi-Wan wondered what the man had to say to him, especially given his last broadcast on the HoloNet. The secret of Anakin and Padme's marriage was not one Obi-Wan wanted to get out in the open. Not yet. While he had considered exposing them to the public, the information he knew about them was very valuable, and would serve him better once he had an exact plan to go by. The knowledge of their situation was not one the Council would have wanted to get out into the open either. The Council didn't even know the full extent of their relationship until that broadcast, and they had all been flabbergasted to find out the truth.

What could Palpatine possibly have to say to them now? Was he going to apologize for compromising the Jedi's integrity? Was he going to explain himself to Obi-Wan and give some inane reason for why he did this? Not that it mattered. The damage was done. The Jedi were a joke now thanks to Palpatine. Their greatest pupil had been having an affair right under their noses and they hadn't even known about it until he quit. Once again, Obi-Wan cursed Anakin for his impulsiveness. If he had only controlled himself around Amidala…

It wasn't for the sake of the Council. Obi-Wan didn't care about the Council in that regard. But the damage done to his reputation was incalculable. And that would not do. He would not be known as a Master who couldn't handle his own Padawan.

The lift stopped at the appropriate level. Obi-Wan and Scout bypassed the secretary and went inside. Sure enough, there was Chancellor Palpatine waiting for them.

"Master Kenobi, welcome! I'm glad you were able to make it," he shook hands with Obi-Wan.

"And you must be Padawan Esterhazy," he said, turning towards Scout. "I'm delighted to meet you."

The young girl looked nervously at the man regarding her with a grand fatherly expression. "Um, thank you, I think." Scout started to bow, but was stopped by the Chancellor.

"Don't trouble yourself, my dear. I'm just an old man who's seen better days. You shouldn't have to bother with that formal display. It's not often I have children in my office."

"I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here" he said to Kenobi. "After that HoloNet reveal…"

Kenobi said nothing. He merely crossed his arms, waiting for the Chancellor to speak.

"You must understand my actions, Master Kenobi. It was never my intent to harm your reputation and that of the Jedi Order. When I discovered this information, I was astonished. The galaxy needed to know what their servants were doing behind their backs," the old man mused. "I acted impulsively. I know I should have waited to consult you and the Council about this. But I just couldn't stand the thought of Amidala and your former Padawan getting away with this deception any longer."

"With all due respect, Chancellor, you should have waited," Kenobi responded. "Do you have any idea of the damage you have caused to our reputation? The Jedi are a joke now. We have lost the respect of many in the public, who now see us as having no control over our own Padawans."

"I know. Believe me, that was not my intent." The Chancellor breathed a weary sigh. "But I will make it right. I will make sure the public knows that it is Anakin who is to blame, not the Jedi Order. Anakin's power is beyond measure. It is not implausible that he was able to fool you and the Jedi Council."

"How do you know about that?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Anakin told me," the Chancellor replied.

"Ah. Rather arrogant of him to assume that, don't you think?" Obi-Wan said dryly.

"I know! But you know Anakin. He was always so impulsive; always wanting to do things before his time. That's why I told him that he was an extremely gifted Jedi, but that the Council would recognize his talents in time. I had to maintain that control over him, so that he would not risk his position in some foolish tirade. If Anakin got the chance, he would go before the Council and do something impulsive. On the other hand, if I told him that he was not as skilled as he believed and he was being arrogant, he would think that nobody was on his side and do something impulsive. I had no choice. I had to tell what he wanted to hear, without making you seem like the villains in all this."

Obi-Wan took in everything that Palpatine was saying. The words were almost too perfect, but suddenly, he was seeing the situation through brand new eyes. The Council had always considered Anakin's friendship with the Chancellor to be a threat, but if he was to be believed, the Chancellor was actually safeguarding their relationship with Anakin, making sure the boy didn't turn away from them in arrogance. He sensed no dishonesty on the Chancellor's part. It appeared that Palpatine was telling the truth.

The older man continued, "I know you think I was trying to manipulate him, but I was simply looking out for your best interests. You have no idea how many things I defended you to him, asking him to be patient," he said, much to Obi-Wan's surprise. The Chancellor mused on that, exhaling wearily. "Too bad it seems I failed him."

There was a moment while they mulled on that. "We both failed him, Chancellor. I should have been sensitive to his needs. I should have seen what was happening to him before it was too late," Obi-Wan replied.

"Alas, all we can do is more forward," Palpatine stated, staring out the window.

He looked at Obi-Wan. "There is another reason I called you here. I know how hard Anakin's departure has been on you. I wanted you to know that if you needed someone to talk to about anything. You need not worry about scheduling an appointment. The door is always open."

Obi-Wan was at a loss on how to respond. "Thank you, Chancellor."

Palpatine continued. "I know I am not a Jedi or Master like the Council members, but I do like to think my experience counts for something. Anakin always found my advice rather useful. Regardless of what you think, I did not turn him against the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan colored at the accusation there. But the Chancellor held nothing malicious in his tone.

"Thank you, Chancellor. I'll keep that in mind."

Palpatine smiled widely. "I had hoped you would. Good day, Master Kenobi, Padawan Esterhazy."

"Good day, Chancellor." Obi-Wan bowed. Scout copied his movement, and the two were soon out the door. They boarded the lift that would take them down to the lower level where their landing pad was.

It was a few minutes before somebody spoke.

"There's something off about the Chancellor," Scout remarked. "I'm not sure what it is, but it's there."

Obi-Wan looked surprise. "Very perceptive, Padawan," he complimented. He was impressed that she had been able to pick up on that, with her senses being on the weak side.

"Yes, there is something odd about the Chancellor. But I can't quite put my finger on it," Obi-Wan declared.

It was an odd thing, the elusive sense of _something_ in the air just beyond his reach. It mystified his senses, urging him to reach out and grasp it with his senses. He wondered what it could be.

There was no way to find out at the moment. He would just have to be very careful.

* * *

Padme sat the picnic basket down on the blanket. She took out their sandwiches and some Shurra fruit. Padme had returned from her shopping trip a short while ago and they decided to go for a picnic on the beach. It was one of their favorite things to do, with the chance it allowed them for privacy. Anakin enjoyed seeing Padme so carefree. She was usually so intense when they were serving the Republic, always focused on the Senate, it was nice to be able to see her just be herself.

"Is that cloudberry jam?" he asked. She smiled.

"Of course it is. I know what my man likes," she said playfully.

"No doubts there," Anakin said, as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Because I certainly like the way you look in that swimsuit too," he added, eyeing her in the soft pink two-piece.

"Oh believe me, I bought this with you in mind," she replied, as she ate her own sandwich. He watched her bite into a piece of sweet Shurra fruit, taking in how beautiful she was. There was something different about her though and he soon realized what it was. She was glowing.

"You're glowing," he said out loud.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"You're glowing, Padme. I always thought when they said pregnant women had a glow about them, it was just an expression. But you are radiant," he said. She smiled shyly at his sincere admiration.

"I'm just so happy," she gushed.

"Me too. The woman I love more than anything is carrying our baby. It doesn't get much better than that," he replied.

"That's because we conceived our baby from love," she said, scooting next to him. He looked into her eyes and was humbled by the love shining in her beautiful brown eyes.

"This proves it, Ani. This proves that were going to be okay, as if we need any proof. No matter where we decide to go, it will be all right, because we'll be together, as a family."

"I love you and I promise I will protect you and our baby, no matter what," he said.

"I know and I will protect us also. I love you, Ani," she said, as she caressed her cheek. Their lips met after that, as they drowned in the depths of their love, oblivious to anything else at all for those moments. They lay on the beach together for sometime, exchanging soft, tender, and passionate kisses, before eventually trekking into the water for a cool swim…

* * *

Sola waited patiently for her intended recipient to respond to her call. Finally, Dorme's face appeared on the screen.

"Sola! What an unexpected surprise. Is anything the matter?" Dorme asked.

"Hello Dorme, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was hoping you could answer a few questions," Sola said. Dorme looked hesitant.

"What is it that you wish to know?" she asked.

"Well, my baby sister refuses to tell me what happened to force them to leave Coruscant so abruptly," Sola asked flat out.

"I'm sorry Sola, but I don't exactly know all the details on that and even if I did, I would never betray Padme," Dorme said.

"They are hiding something, Dorme, and I need to know what it is. Were you aware that our good little girl secretly married her Jedi lover? And I'm talking about before the news broke on the HoloNet," Sola said.

"Captain Typho and I were trusted with that secret," Dorme replied.

"Funny how she chose to tell the two of you and not her own family," Sola said irritably.

"She couldn't tell you, Sola, no matter how much she wanted to. How would you feel if you were in love, yet you were told you could not be together, because of some outdated, silly rule?" Dorme responded.

"I know something happened to Anakin and it has to do with this Obi-Wan Kenobi. Just please tell me what you know, because they are not talking," Sola replied.

"I'm sorry Sola, but even if I did know, I could not betray them like that. I must resume my duties," Dorme said, as the transmission blinked out. Sola sighed in frustration. It seemed that she would have to go directly to the source. Now, it was just a matter of getting Anakin alone long enough to drag the truth out of him.

* * *

A few hours later, Anakin and Padme entered the kitchen fully dressed. They had just cleaned up from their swim and had their arms wrapped around each other. Jobal noticed how happy they were and with good reason. Having a baby was a wonderful blessing.

"Hi Mom. Dinner smells great," Padme said.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Would you mind setting the table? I don't know where your sister has disappeared to," Jobal said.

"Sure," Padme replied.

"Ruwee is out in the garage tinkering with something or another. As much as he wishes he knew what he was doing, he doesn't have a clue. Padme tells me that kind of thing is your forte," Jobal mentioned to her son-in-law. Anakin smiled.

"I do love to fix things. I'd be happy to go help him for a bit," he said.

"Good. Dinner will be ready in an hour," Jobal said, as Anakin headed out to the garage.

* * *

As Anakin entered the garage, he saw Ruwee poking his head under the hood of an old speeder.

"Anakin…good to see you. Just trying to fix this hunk of scrap," Ruwee said.

"That's what your wife told me," Anakin replied.

"Tattling on me, is she?" Ruwee chuckled. He smiled.

"A bit. I thought I might be able to help you with this," Anakin said.

"Don't mind if you do, my boy. I ain't afraid to admit I don't know up from down when it comes to this stuff. Can you see what I'm doing wrong?" he asked. Anakin spotted it right away.

"Well, it looks like you've got the alternator in upside down and the wiring is crossed. But it also looks like the power converters need to be replaced. You need T-390's. But I can make the 880's work if we have to," Anakin said. Ruwee was floored.

"You can tell all that, just by looking at it?" he asked. Anakin shrugged.

"Sure," the young man replied, as he picked up the wrench and jarred the alternator out. He turned it around and then grabbed a pair of safety goggles.

"Can you hand me that wielding tool, sir?" he asked.

"Sure," Ruwee said, as he patted the young man's shoulder.

"And it's 'Dad' to you, son," he reminded him. Anakin smiled.

"Thanks," the young man replied, as he went to work.

Thirty minutes later, Anakin had fixed the alternator, repaired the wiring, and installed the new power converters, as Ruwee watched him work in amazement.

"Okay Dad, it should turn over now," Anakin said. Ruwee's face glowed with surprise, as the speeder turned over smoothly, humming quietly. He laughed.

"I'll be damned. Where'd you learn how to work magic like that?" he wondered.

"It's kind of something I've just been doing all my life. I taught myself mostly working in the junk shop where I grew up," Anakin said.

"Junk shop?" Ruwee asked.

"Yes…my mother and I used to be owned by a junk shop dealer," Anakin said.

"Owned?" Ruwee asked in confusion. Anakin swallowed hard.

"We were slaves," he revealed quietly.

"Slaves?" Ruwee asked. The concept was foreign to him.

"Slavery is not illegal on Tatooine. But that's how I met Padme. She crashed on Tatooine during the blockade. Master Qui-Gon freed me, so I could become a Jedi. But then he was killed…and Obi-Wan took me instead," Anakin said.

"I'm sorry Anakin…I had no idea," Ruwee said. The idea of owning someone…it was downright repulsive. To think of what this young man and his mother must have endured…

"It's okay," Anakin said, smiling slightly.

"After all, I'd never have met Padme if I hadn't been in that junk shop that day," he replied.

"You…you never talk about your mother, son. Is she still a slave?" Ruwee asked timidly. Anakin swallowed painfully again.

"No…she's dead. She was murdered by Tusken Raiders," he replied. Ruwee clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, son. I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk," the older man said. He really wanted to ask about Anakin's father, but he had suspicions that this was a painful topic as well. He would broach that subject at a later time.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," Anakin replied.

"Well, dinner is probably about ready. You comin'?" he asked.

"I'll be along in a minute. Thanks," Anakin responded, as Ruwee left. A few moments later, as Anakin put the tools away, Sola came in unexpectedly.

"Oh, I just came to tell you and dad that dinner is ready," she lied.

"Thanks. I'll be up in a second," he replied. Anakin was unnerved by her presence, as he felt her eyes on his back.

"Congratulations on the baby. You must be thrilled," she said. Anakin smiled.

"Yeah, we both are. Thanks," he replied, as he relaxed a little.

Sola regarded him closely. He was a handsome man. Tall, and blue-eyed, and blonde…he was the perfect poster boy for the Jedi Order. He looked trustworthy too. There was a certain charming nature about him. He radiated honesty and reliability, as well as a certain empathy for those around him. She could see what Padme saw in him.

"Anakin, I want to apologize. I know I haven't respected your privacy and my sister's privacy these past few weeks. I've been intrusive, and disrespectful, and I've been a major pain in the ass for you guys," Sola stated, instantly catching Anakin's attention. "I'm sorry. You have to understand. I've never really been a part of Padme's life before. Padme doesn't share much with me. I'm curious about her life. I guess I let that curiosity get the better of me. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Anakin brushed aside her apology, uncomfortable with the direction this was taking. This was Padme's domain to forgive her sister, not his.

"No, it's not. I haven't been fair to you and Padme. I'm surprised she hasn't choked me yet from all the badgering I've done. I know I would have, if someone were bugging me and Darred that much," Sola replied.

Anakin was torn. On the one hand, he really wanted to let her sweat for a little, so that she would understand just how much she'd hurt him and Padme. On the other hand, it was in a Jedi's nature to bestow forgiveness.

"It's okay. I know you were just concerned," he said. He wasn't going to make this worse by holding a grudge. "Of course, it's Padme's forgiveness you'll really have to seek."

"I know," Sola answered. She hesitated, then decided she'd waited long enough. She decided to plunge ahead.

"What really happened between you and Obi-Wan?" she asked frankly.

Anakin stared at her in disbelief. Hadn't she just said she wasn't going to but in anymore? The young Jedi kicked himself mentally. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for that. She'd fooled him. She'd fooled him and he'd fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

"I don't want to talk about this," Anakin replied, turning away from her.

"You never seem to, except with Padme," Sola said.

"She's my wife!" Anakin snapped.

"And we're your family! You should talk to us!" Sola prodded. Anakin sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I will…when I'm ready," Anakin stated.

"And who knows when that will be," Sola snorted.

"I just ask that you respect our privacy. If you care at all for Padme, then you'll do so," Anakin said, as he dashed out without another word. But Sola was getting angry and was not going let this go. She'd tried going the sympathetic route. She'd given him the chance to come clean in private to her. But it seemed he was choosing a public omission. Her parents and Padme would be angry with her, but she was getting Anakin to talk…and soon. Sola knew how to play dirty if she had to, and she definitely felt she had to. If Anakin wanted to be a part of this family, then he would be honest with them. No more hiding…

* * *

When Anakin came into the kitchen, Padme immediately noticed something was off. He was slightly out of breath like he'd been running, and she could tell something was bothering him by the look in his eyes.

"Ani, what's wrong?" she asked, picking up the salad bowl.

"Nothing…I'm fine. Just took a jog back to the house. I'll take that," he said, as he kissed her forehead and carried the salad bowl into the dining room. Barely a moment later, Sola came in.

"Where have you been?" Padme asked.

"None of your business," she replied.

"If it has to do with Anakin, then it is my business," Padme replied.

"He's a big boy, Padme. Can't he take care of himself, or does he need you to hold his hand all the time?" Sola asked.

"Leave him alone. He's been hurt enough, Sola. Please, I'm begging you to just let him alone," Padme said. Sola was silent.

"Dinner is on the table. We should go, before it gets cold," she replied as she left. Padme took a deep breath and followed her. They sat down together and dinner was uneventful while they ate. Ryoo and Pooja finished early and ran off to play, leaving Sola with her opportunity.

"So, I talked to Dorme today," Sola mentioned off hand. Padme dropped her fork to her plate.

"What?" she questioned.

"You know it's hard to swallow the fact that Dorme knew of your marriage and I didn't," Sola replied.

"You called Dorme to pump her for information, didn't you?" Padme exclaimed.

"Yes, but she wouldn't tell me anything. It seems she's prepared to keep secrets for you, even if she's not your employee anymore," Sola said.

"How could you?! Why must you keep prying into our lives?" Padme snapped.

"I will until we get the answers we deserve!" Sola retorted.

"Sola, that is enough! We discussed this earlier today and you will leave them alone," Ruwee interjected.

"Sorry daddy, but I can't do that. It's time for Anakin to tell us the truth," she responded.

"Leave my husband alone. He's been hurt enough!" Padme cried.

"That's what you keep saying, yet we have no idea what that means! If Darred and I were keeping some dreaded secret, mom and dad would be all over us about it. But not you. Not perfect, precious little Padme!" Sola yelled.

"Sola, that is enough!" Ruwee roared. Sola scoffed.

"Daddy's little girl through and through, I see. Why don't you tell your dashing Knight to be a man?" Sola spat. Padme gave her the nastiest look Anakin had ever seen.

"Get out," Padme growled, almost physically shaking with rage.

Sola gave her an incredulous. "What? This is my house too," she scoffed.

"I don't care! GET OUT!" Padme screamed, sounding more distraught than Anakin had ever heard. Looking around, he saw the Naberries were concerned too.

"Sweetheart, this is not good for the baby," Jobal pleaded.

"I don't care, Mom! I want this…this BITCH out of my house!" Padme screamed. Anakin had never heard her use that word before. She was really upset to be resorting to profanity.

"Padme!" Jobal scolded, unused to hearing such language from her daughter.

Sola looked at her sternly. "Fine, I will. But the time is coming Padme, when you and Anakin will have to tell us the truth. This can't be allowed to go on forever."

Sola gathered her things and left the dining room. Darred gave them a helpless glance as he followed, one that was apologetic in tone. Anakin knew he didn't want to put them through this, he just couldn't stand up to his wife when she was this way. He couldn't blame him. Sola was almost scary in her intensity. She had revealed a side of her he wouldn't have suspected existed, and it was one that even shook him with its determination. He wondered how this woman could be related to Padme. Ironically, it didn't take him long to figure out. He could see exactly how she was related to Padme besides the blood link. Determination, persistence, a thirst for knowledge…these were things that defined his Padme's character. Only now they were being used against him, rather than for his benefit.

Anakin went to comfort his angel. Padme was cradling her head in her hands, shaking with full body motions that wracked her form. He could tell she was crying. She was distraught, unable to comprehend why her sister would not respect her wishes. Without a word he slid his arms around her, whispering comforting sounds into her ear. Padme sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to Anakin as though her life depended on it. Silently, Jobal and Ruwee looked on, grateful beyond words that Anakin had not let this drive him away from Padme. Their little girl needed him now.


	22. Fateful Revelations

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

AN: The next chapter of Forbidden Longing is here! Enjoy!

Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 21: Fateful Revelations

The sun shone down on the grassy plain behind the Naberrie house, imbuing it with a vibrant, yet hardly overwhelming sunlight. The weather was particularly nice today, giving it a light and airy atmosphere. Anakin loved this spot for training, and today he made good use of it. There was a creek nearby that made for great practice with his levitation techniques, and now he practiced his saber skills, familiarizing himself with his maneuvers despite there not being an opponent.

Anakin waved his saber in the katas he'd been trained in at the Temple. They were relaxing exercises meant to calm his spirit and renew his skills. He could sure use them. He'd been having some strange dreams lately. He heard a woman screaming, crying out desperately for help. At least, he thought it was a woman. The dream was blurry in its image and he couldn't make out any details. But even so, it wasn't difficult to figure out. It could only be Padmé.

And that was why he trained harder than he ever had today. He was pushing himself to the limits of his endurance, training in everything from Force abilities to dueling to basic combat maneuvers. The muscles in his body burned with exhaustion. It didn't matter. He refused to give up until he was in the best fighting shape he could be. This was no time to slack around on his training. He needed to be ready to confront Obi-Wan and destroy him if necessary.

"I love watching you train," Padmé said.

"Yeah, well, I've been doing it all day," Anakin responded.

"I know, but it's still remarkable," Padmé said. He was so quick when he moved. His reflexes were incredible! She imagined the Jedi would be thrilled if they saw him at this moment. And once again, that thought brought to the surface resentment over what happened with the 'acclaimed' Jedi Council.

How could they let him go like that, when it was clear he was their greatest knight? They were so mistrustful of him when he was a Jedi. Once they saw his intention to resign, they obviously saw this as an opportunity to get rid of the thorn in their side. From what he had described, it was clear they put forth little resistance to his resignation. Why? Because love was forbidden?

The Jedi Code hadn't saved Obi-Wan from being consumed by his dark side. There was still a sense that there was some piece of the puzzle they were missing. Anakin sensed the same thing too. But they were clueless as to what it could be. And to be honest, neither of them cared in the slightest. Least of all Padmé. Obi-Wan had hurt her husband and that was all she needed to know. If he ever crossed her path again, she was going to make him pay for what he did.

She knew it wasn't appropriate to want revenge, but she couldn't help feeling this righteous anger. If the justice department wasn't going to do anything to Obi-Wan, if the Jedi weren't going to do anything to Obi-Wan, then _someone_ had to make sure he was held accountable. And that someone was her. If only she could get him a trial here on Naboo, and petition the Senate to have him extradited, as Anakin was now a citizen. An attack on him would count as an attack on a Naboo citizen and a threat to all those in their society. After all, if Obi-Wan landed here, he would surely go after anyone who stood in his path. But even then, the Jedi would resist the charges with everything in their power.

She knew what they would say about him. "Liar – Obi-Wan would never do such a thing!" Fervent accusations and denials, one after the other. "How dare you? How dare you make up such a story about our great Jedi?" Some of them might even say that it was impossible, that a man of Anakin's power could not possibly be assaulted physically in this way. Bastards. Did they have that little trust in her husband, that they would dismiss his claims instantly without considering them? Were they that afraid of his power that they could consider him invincible to all but a Sith Lord and the highest, most experienced Masters? Or jealous?

She didn't want to think this way, but from what she had seen so far, she had little reason to believe otherwise. They had let Anakin go without a fight, instead of trying to reach a compromise that would allow him to stay. The threat of banishment had been there. The only reason they let him go was because he resigned, showing an acceptance of his situation. There was little basis for resentment if a person resigned willingly. Dooku was an exception. But Dooku did it for politics. Anakin did it for love. There was a major difference between the two. One was already dangerous, but Anakin wasn't dangerous to them or anybody if what he really wanted was to be with Padmé. Still, it rankled at Padmé that they hadn't even offered him another alternative. And they still hadn't sensed what Obi-Wan really was. Were they that blind as to what was going on around them?

No, she definitely didn't trust them to be of any help, unless they were made to see the truth. A trial in a legitimate court was needed to assure Anakin received justice.

It had to be Naboo, too. She didn't trust Coruscant to give them a fair trial, what with Palpatine in charge. Not anymore. And a fair trial was what was needed for Anakin to speak the truth and have his claims validated. That could only happen on an impartial planet like Naboo, where the Jedi were respected but not the focus of the media. Not somewhere where Obi-Wan was idolized as a legendary guardian and the Chancellor had turned the public tide against them with baseless rumors and comments about their relationship.

That was only the thing he would get on Coruscant, along with a load of unnecessary publicity. There might even be accusations that he was trying to divert attention with his claims from his own unscrupulous affair with a senator. In which case, she would definitely do something she might regret. Even pacifists had their limits.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Anakin said, referring to her compliment of him. He was always thrilled to impress her.

"I'll always be impressed with you, Ani," Padmé replied.

"I'm glad," Anakin said. He was worried she would think less of him now that he wasn't a Jedi Knight. It wasn't something they'd thought about before, but now that he was home, he had a lot time to think now that he only practiced and spent time with Padmé.

Of course, he loved doing the latter. But he wondered whether she would react negatively seeing him without a career. Clearly, Padmé was content just to have him home, safe from harm. He was more thankful for that than he could ever imagine. He wasn't going to sit here forever, but for now, he was just content to have her and be a husband to her the way he couldn't before. Training to protect her was just an integral part of that.

"You know, I've been thinking…" Padmé began.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should tell Shaak Ti about what happened."

Anakin turned away. "I don't want to involve her, Padmé."

"Anakin, you have to tell someone what Obi-Wan did to you," Padmé insisted.

"I don't want to talk about this," Anakin said darkly.

"Anakin, you can't just let him get away with what he did to you!" Padmé cried in frustration.

The more she thought about this, the more it seemed like the logical course of action. This seemed right.

"Maybe she can convince them." That was the key. Alone, Anakin could do nothing. Shaak Ti was a Master of many years. They would listen to her if she said Anakin had been abused by Obi-Wan, and like it or not, they would have to take some action.

"But she can help you," Padmé said.

"Not if she's dead," Anakin retorted.

"Anakin, you have to tell someone what he did to you! He has to be brought to justice for what he did. If you never tell anyone else, how is he going to be brought to justice!" Padmé cried. She couldn't believe this. Why was he letting this man get away with using him in such a horrible manner? Did he really care that little about himself?

"Padmé, no,"Anakin said firmly. There were very few times he lost his temper with his angel, but he was in danger of doing so now. Didn't she understand how personal this was to him?

Bad enough that he had already endangered Padmé with his stupidity. Anakin didn't want add anyone else to the list of people whose lives were in danger because of him. She was already in danger, but at least she was safe among the Jedi. As long as she remained ignorant of what happened, Obi-Wan wouldn't touch her. That was his hope, anyway. He hoped fervently there was a shred of his old Master enough in Obi-Wan to grant him that.

They traded glances smoldering with tension, until Padmé finally backed off. She drew her arms close to her, unsettled by the ease at which the tension came. "I'm sorry, Ani. You've been through something very devastating. It's not my place to question if you should tell someone besides me," she said gently.

Anakin held his gaze a bit longer, to be certain she wasn't going to fight with him. When he was, he let the tension subtly slide out of him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate her effort, there were just some things he had to handle on his own. Nonetheless, that wasn't an excuse for acting like a lout.

Anakin released a deep breath he'd been holding. "I'm sorry, angel. I didn't mean to upset you. I know I shouldn't take it out on you. I just don't want anyone else to be in danger because of me."

"But it's not because of you," Padmé said, hugging him tightly. "Obi-Wan is to blame. He took advantage of you Anakin, and you are blameless in all this.

"I know, angel," Anakin sighed, encircling one arm around her. And that was what he'd been telling himself. That he wasn't responsible for this; that it was Obi-Wan and whatever twisted force propelled him to do this that were the real culprits. He needed to think that way, because if he started doubting his role in this, he would never be able to protect Padmé.

"I know."

Padmé sniffled against his shirt. How could he be so calm? She was an emotional wreck and he wasn't even crying. She should know better than to break down like this. Maybe it was the hormones. Her emotions had been in a whirlwind ever since finding out she was pregnant.

"Okay, enough of this," she said, wiping her eyes and her cheeks.

"You've been spending a lot of time with them lately," Anakin replied.

"I know. I didn't realize how much fun it was to be around them" Padmé replied. "I was gone for so long much of the time, I had forgotten what it was to be around them."

"Practicing for our own?" Anakin quipped.

"Hardly. Ryoo and Pooja are older children. Our child, when it is born, will be a baby. There's a major difference," Padmé said.

"You'll be a great mother," Anakin told her.

"I don't know," Padmé shrugged uncertainly. She wanted to believe that, but it wasn't like she had any experience.

"No, I know you will," Anakin said resolutely.

Padmé was taken aback by his confidence in her. "Thanks. You'll make a great father too."

"I know," Anakin said.

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"she asked, intrigued.

"I know how to give away cookies without anyone noticing," Anakin boasted, perfectly satisfied with his reason for being so confident.

Padmé laughed aloud at his response and the accompanying grin. This was the first time she had laughed so hard in days, and it felt like a wave of cool water after days spent languishing in the desert. So much drama over the past few days, so many reasons for being wary...it was nice to know they could still have a laugh now and then while forgetting the seriousness of their situation.

"There's more to being a parent than just handing out cookies, Anakin," Padmé pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're handling the diaper changing," Anakin remarked.

"Like Sith I will!" Padmé said, smiling once again. "We're doing this together."

"Of course we are," Anakin said, getting serious for a moment. Padmé wrapped her arms tightly around him, laying her head against his chest. They were in this for the long haul. Whatever happened, they would always be each other's partner.

"I've got to get going," Padmé said. As much as she would like to stay here, the day was still early and there was a lot to be done.

"Say hi to Ryoo and Pooja for me," Anakin told her.

"I will," Padmé said.

As he watched her depart toward the house, Anakin was once again reminded of how fortunate he was in life to have her. He was an incredibly lucky man. No other man had been loved so much, he was sure of it. That was certainly a reason to go on, and it gave him hope that everything could somehow turn out alright. No matter what Obi-Wan did, he would never be able to take that away from him.

Refocusing on his saber, Anakin attacked his training with a renewed sense of vigor.

* * *

The Padawan tournament had arrived. Today was the day when dozens of Padawans would prove their worth in the eyes of the Order. Scout had trained hard over the past several weeks. She readied herself for the challenge awaiting her, performing stretching exercises to make sure her muscles were ready to go.

She was a little nervous, to say the least. The gymnasium was filled to capacity with Jedi. Everyone was here, from the top members of the Council to the newly knighted Jedi Knights. She estimated that most of the Jedi Order present on Coruscant was here, except for those on guard duty. And they were probably watching via hologram in their posts. All eyes were on the Padawans that would be competing here in a few minutes. It was a little unnerving, to know her future respect as a Jedi, for the time being, hinged on how well she did today.

Scout took a look around at the competition. Padawans of all ages were warming up for the tournament. She would only be facing a few of them, but the selection from which Master Iron Hand could choose her opponents was formidable. There were many Padawans she had to be wary of, but none more so than a dark skinned boy standing serenely in the corner. He was by far the best one here, probably the best in the Order for his age. Scout shuddered at the thought of facing him.

The only consolation was that he would no doubt be placed against someone his own level of talent first. Scout breathed a sigh of relief that she would not have to face him for her first opponent.

Obi-Wan came and rubbed her shoulders in a comforting gesture. The muscles in her back were tense with all the worrying, ready for combat.

"How are you doing, Scout?" he asked.

"Not bad. I'm not terrified or anything." A pause. "I'm ready," she said.

"Relax, there's nothing to worry about," Obi-Wan said. He worked the knots out of her shoulders, coaxing her muscles to loosen. She needed to be relaxed, not wound up so tight she would spring if she moved the wrong way.

"Even if you lose, you will still be respected for putting forth the effort. Many of the Padawans here don't even have that much training to them, yet," Obi-Wan said.

"Thanks."

He turned her around to face him. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he repeated the same advice his own Master had shared with him, so long ago. "Remember, keep your mind focused on the duel. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts." He smiled knowingly at her, his eyes sparkling with an almost mischievous light. "And…remember what I taught you. Maybe the Force be with you."

Once Scout nodded, he left her to her own devices. A Jedi walking to the center informed everyone it was time to settle down. Master Ilena Xan, also known as Iron Hand took the stage, welcoming the Jedi to the arena.

"Welcome, Jedi Knights and Masters. Today is the annual Padawan tournament, where our brightest students come to show their prowess in the Force. I'm sure many of you remember the stresses of this tournament, so please, spare a thought for the poor Padawans who are no doubt wondering if you're going to send them to the Agri-Corps after this."

"Force knows I didn't do well during my first tournament. I slipped on the mat and ended up losing to a Nautolan boy who'd had a three course meal and was looking greener than he already was." There was a round of laughter throughout the room. "By the way, Kit, you owe me for that." The laughs were even louder this time. Kit smiled his signature smile, looking a little embarrassed as he stood next to the other Council members.

"And now, let this tournament get under way."

Despite her fear, Scout grinned when the female Master called her name. Showtime.

Her first opponent was Zyler Starlng, a lithe Twi'lek girl with blue skin and an athletic build. She wore the more exotic garb of a Twi'lek like Aayla Secura rather than the more traditional Jedi robes. Scout met her in the center of the room and bowed to her opponent. The other girl did the same.

With a drop of a handkerchief, Iron Hand initiated the battle.

The two girls ignited their lightsabers. To Scout's surprise, the Twi'lek girl wasted little time in going after her. This one seemed to be an aggressive one. Scout met her own green blade with her own. They traded parries and slashes, at first testing the limits of the other's style.

Scout back flipped over her opponent to avoid a sweep that would have caught her at the knees. The rules were simple. Whoever gets tapped first with a lightsaber loses. The lightsabers were set to their lowest power levels, to avoid any serious injury. No direct thrusts or slashes were necessary, since even on their lowest settings, the lightsabers still packed quite a sting. Nothing more than a simple tap.

The Twi'lek girl came at her with determined strikes of her lightsabers. Scout parried the blows with equal amounts of determination. The girl seemed a little stronger than her due to greater Force strength and a wealth of time spent training. But Scout was no slouch, and Obi-Wan had taught her moves that would help her to defend from some more experienced duelists. She somersaulted over the opponent and kicked the Twi'lek girl in the back to throw her off-balance. The Twi'lek girl rolled to her feet and charged at Scout with her saber. She went in low this time, hoping to catch Scout across the abdomen. Scout parried her strike and the two crossed blades with each other, parrying and blocking, until at last the Twi'lek made the mistake Scout was hoping for. With the girl's arms sailing high, she slashed upwards and caught the girl on the wrist with the string of her blade. The girl cried out and dropped her saber, and stumbled backward onto the mat.

_Game over_, Scout thought.

For a second there was silence, as everyone was stunned speechless. Nobody expected Scout to win, save for one man who stood quietly in the corner. Then the crowd broke into applause. Scout bowed to the Masters and to her opponent, and then exited the stage, wiping the sweat off her brow, the relief evident on her face. That wasn't so hard, she thought, a smile easily coming to her face.

No, that wasn't so hard at all.

The tournament went on. Younger and older Padawans fell before their counterparts. The next opponent Scout faced was a Filvian boy was a timid and laid back in attitude. Scout defeated him easily, barely breaking a sweat in the process. The tournament continued until there were only three people left in the contest.

And then there were only two.

Scout swallowed the heavy lump of dread in her throat. Her worst nightmare had come through. Marcus Ryder was the opponent remaining for her to face. Mace Windu's Padawan, a shining example of a Padawan with a Force strength and lightsaber combat skills in unmatched by any other student on the Order.

She was doomed.

Scout looked back at Obi-Wan, who was only smiling placidly at her. _What the hell is he smiling about?_ she thought sourly. He wasn't the one facing the greatest Padawan in the Order!

She went up to face her opponent.

_Trust your feelings_, she heard Obi-Wan mentally say to her.

Scout stood in the center with her opponent. The other boy was confident, wearing a calm, passive expression that made it clear he was not at all worried. Scout bowed to her opponent; he did the same. Before the match began, she surveyed the expressions of the people in the room. She could see it in their eyes: they thought he was going to crush her within seconds.

And then the fight began.

The boy immediately came at her, lightsaber blazing. Scout struggled to defend herself from the barrage of sword strikes, blocking and parrying strike after strike of his saber. The boy did not let up in the slightest. He was relentless, a veritable force of unparalleled Jedi training. Scout could sense him glowing in the Force, 100 focused on taking her out. He was like a machine, Scout realized; a perfect copy of Master Windu right down to calm, collected determination. Reaching out to the spectators, she could sense them confident in their viewpoint that Marcus would defeat her. Scout felt her anger stir at that. Countering one of his strikes, she threw a vicious slash that jarred his stance. She now went on the offensive, launching a whirlwind of attacks aimed at taking him out as quickly as possible. Marcus was strong however, and he proved fully capable of handling the blows she threw at him.

Scout back flipped out of the way of his attack, only to find herself tripped by a minor Force push. Seeing that he was going for an overhead strike, she lashed out with a kick to his abdomen, which made him stumble momentarily. Seizing the opportunity, she met him head on with her azure blade, forcing him to react quickly. But Marcus was too good. Time and time again, Scout attempted to best him, only to find him overwhelming her defenses and leaving her right back where she started. She tried to put some distance between them, only to have him pull her back with a Force pull. Again she engaged him, only to find herself struggling to keep up. This was impossible, she thought to herself, struggling to hold his blows at bay.

He was stronger than her, faster than her, and far more powerful in the Force than he could ever hope to be. But Scout had one trick he did not.

She remembered how Obi-Wan had taught her to open up to the Force, drawing strength through his connection. Scout opened herself up to the Force and felt herself relax as she felt its purifying energies. And once again, Marcus came at her. But this time, Scout was ready for him.

The change was evident immediately. Scout fought with a calmness and finesse the Masters at the Temple had never seen before. The Jedi were stunned at how adequately she countered Marcus' moves, using her skills at dueling and the tiny bit of Force power on her side to hold him back. Marcus still had the greater Force power, but he was used to it, and he took it for granted, whereas Scout had to dig in deep to sense it, and saw more clearly its potential. Eventually Marcus' superior dueling skills got the upper hand, but he also made the mistake Scout had been waiting for. As he went for an overhead slash, Scout was able to slash the lightsaber out of his hand with an accurate strike. Marcus managed to knock the saber out of her hand with a Force push, and it looked like he was going to regain the edge. He went to reclaim his lightsaber, but Scout blocked him with her body. He caught her in a wrist lock and pulled her towards him. He was incredibly strong, even for a boy in the Temple. Scout knew he was going to hold her in place while he regained his lightsaber. _Come on, Scout, use your joint locks_, she ordered herself. If she could use the holds taught to her by Master Iron Hand, she could beat him. But his grip was too strong to get him into a proper position.

There was one way, though. With all her strength, Scout delivered a vicious back kick between her opponent's legs. The boy released her as he cupped the injured area and Scout knew she had her chance. She rushed at him. The boy rushed to defend himself, but this time Scout had the upper hand. She caught him by the wrist and applied a joint lock just like Master Iron Hand taught her. She heard a crunch as the wrist yielded to her advantage and the boy cried out in pain. Seizing the opportunity, Scout slammed him hard to the mat. Marcus gasped as the wind was taken out of him. The boy called his lightsaber to him and Scout quickly did the same. They met with their lightsabers again, but the boy was wounded from her maneuver, and Scout quickly outmaneuvered him. With a sweep of her right leg she quickly knocked him off his feet and pointed the lightsaber at his chest. There was a collective gasp as Scout held the lightsaber perilously close to him, delivering the fatal tap. She maintained it there warningly, showing him exactly who was in charge now. "You lose," Scout said simply.

The room went dead silent. Scout could sense the shock in the minds of the spectators in the room. They couldn't believe what had happened. Then, a single burst of applause came from an apprentice in the crowd - her friend Lena, in fact. Gradually more Jedi joined her in applause, until the entire room was united in applauding the undisputed winner of the tournament. Scout wiped the sweat off her brow, and she finally allowed herself to relax, returning her saber to her side. She bowed one last time to her opponent, before she left him to his Master.

As she expected, Master Kenobi was the first to respond. Obi-Wan came to her in a rush. While Mace was checking on his Padawan, to her surprise, Master Kenobi grabbed in a hug that was almost fearsome in its intensity. But she quickly warmed up to it, and she found herself eagerly hugging back.

"Master, I can't believe it. I won! I actually won!" she exclaimed.

Obi-Wan pulled back. He regarded her warmly. "I knew you could do it. "I'm very proud of you," Obi-Wan said to her. They continued to hug as the other Jedi marveled at the affection they were showing.

Mace was still in shock over the proceedings. He was checking on his Padawan when he saw something he would never forget. Over the young Scout's shoulder, Obi-Wan was looking at him. There was a darkly smug smile on Obi-Wan's face, as he basked in triumph over the Council. The message was clear: I'm better than you. There was an almost sinister look in Obi-Wan's eyes, and Mace had to do a double-take to remind himself this was the same man who had talked to him only a few hours ago.

Mace shuddered in revulsion as an elusive feeling passed over him. Meanwhile Obi-Wan and Scout continued to embrace in congratulations.

* * *

Later that day, dinner was on at the Naberrie home. Anakin smiled as he already smelled the delicious aromas of Jobal's cooking. Padmé's shopping trip with the girls had been a success, and he had gotten in a fair amount of training. There was still that nameless sense of dread at the back of his mind, but he put it aside for now. It was probably just the same feeling he had been feeling for the past several weeks since Obi-Wan's betrayal.

He could deal with that on his own, when he had the time for it. Now was a time for being with his family.

As they set up the table, Anakin could see Sola sulking in the corner. She and Padmé had been avoiding talking to each other all week. The tension between the two sisters was palpable. It bothered him to see them like this, but as long as they weren't fighting openly, Anakin could deal with it.

Soon the others piled in. Ruwee, his father in-law; Sola's husband Darred and their daughters Ryoo and Pooja; his beloved Padmé, and of course Jobal. Padmé greeted him a kiss, while shooting a pointed look at Sola. Anakin tried not to grimace as he noticed the tension between the two sisters. He smiled at his angel as Jobal came in carrying the biggest pot of food yet.

"I missed you today," Padmé said, smiling cheekily at him.

"Are you going to show me how much?" He smiled.

"Of course. We'll get to that later," Padmé replied sultrily, equally quiet. They didn't want Jobal to overhear, after all.

Anakin grinned at the prospect of the evening's festivities. They soon took their seats and began a meal worthy of a royal celebration, at least in Anakin's opinion. Not everyone was so jubilant, though. Anakin noticed Sola had barely touched her food. The older Naberrie sibling didn't say a word, looking more glum than Anakin had seen her. She seemed to be staring at a lone spot in the table, absorbed in whatever her thoughts were.

"Are you okay?" Darred asked from beside her.

"Yeah," Sola muttered out a reply.

The rest of the family members stared uneasily. No one said a word, unwilling to provoke the uneasy truce. The little girls in the corner knew something was wrong with their mom, but they didn't know what. Thankfully they had been caught out of the loop the adults were involved in. Sola continued to ignore them, making her annoyance with them visible.

Finally Darred had had enough.

"Ah, for Sith's sake, woman! Do you have to be so nosy?" he burst out from beside Sola. His wife stared at him sharply.

"So now you're against me too?" Sola demanded.

"I'm not against you!" Darred stated. "I just believe Anakin and Padmé are entitled to their privacy

"Even when it concerns our lives?" Sola asked.

"This doesn't concern our lives," Darred insisted.

Sola gave an incredulous look. It was clear what she thought of that. "When there's supposedly some maniac out there threatening our lives, that sure as hell concerns us!" Sola retaliated.

Padmé gave her a baleful glance. "Anakin can protect you, if that's what you're worried about," she said disdainfully.

Sola rolled her eyes. So predictable. "And how can I trust him to protect us when I don't even know who he is?" Sola asked cynically.

"If you would bother to give us some privacy, maybe he would share with you who he is!" Padmé retorted.

Anakin watched as Padmé and Sola sniped at each other, his mood growing sour with every passing second. Force, this was infuriating. He couldn't have a moment's peace, and he couldn't say he wasn't beginning to grow infuriated at Sola's constant prodding, and Padmé's constantly having to defend him.

"Honey, please, will you let them have their privacy?" Darred stated in exasperation.

"Fine, forget the issue," Sola bit off, determined to have the last word.

They went back to their meal. But the mood was broken, and everyone was painfully aware of the tension between the sisters, and between Anakin and Sola as well. An uncomfortable silence fell over the table. Anakin tried to ignore it, until finally the atmosphere was just too damn oppressive for his state of mind.

Unable to stand it, Anakin got up and silently left the table, heading for the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Sola called after him. Anakin didn't respond.

Padmé looked at him in concern. She knew this tension between the two of them was getting to him, but he didn't allow himself to show anger in front of Sola. He was too afraid of betraying the depth of his hurt; of showing exactly what this ordeal had done to him. She knew he struggled to see himself as strong after this had happened, and he was afraid they would see him as less of a person if he revealed the full details of what had happened to him. That was why he didn't respond to Sola. She knew she had to check on him.

Anakin went out the back door of the Naberrie home. He went as far away as possible, until he reached the meadow near the creek where he trained. Anakin held his head in his hands, feeling the weight of it all on his shoulders.

So many things had gone wrong the past few weeks. He could never escape the specter of what had happened to him. At every turn, Sola was there reminding him of what he'd been through. And then there were the dreams, and the constantly present fear of Padmé being in danger. And Padmé, she didn't deserve to be dragged with him on this.

"Anakin?" Padmé's voice rang out from behind him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Anakin lied. Padmé's face was so angelic, and she looked so concerned for him. She didn't deserve to go through this, Anakin thought. From the moment they had come here, he had done nothing besides make her life difficult.

There was one other option. He hadn't considered it before, but now that it had arisen, it might be the only way to sort this thing out.

Padmé picked up on his pensiveness. "What's wrong?" she inquired.

"I have to leave this place, Padmé," he told her. Padmé's face was serious.

"Alright, when do we go?" she asked. Anakin almost sighed.

"No, you don't understand," he said, shaking his head.

"I have to leave here, without you," Anakin said. Padmé was silent as she processed that.

"What?" she exclaimed. Anakin sighed. He knew this would be hard for her.

"I don't want to cause problems for you and your family," Anakin said. Perhaps it would better for everyone if he disappeared. He didn't want to do this, but he had no other choice. He didn't want to come between her and her family. And maybe if he was alone out there roaming the galaxy, Obi-Wan would come after him only and leave her and her family alone.

"Anakin, I don't care about what Sola says!" Padmé said. "We'll get out of here and go back to the Lake Retreat. If we have to buy a house of our own in another town to get away from her, we will. But I am not letting anyone come between us, just because my sister can't mind her own business," she declared resolutely. Her husband thinned his lips in a frown.

"Fine, there's something else," Anakin said. Padmé waited for an answer.

"We both know Obi-Wan is after me. We know he will never stop until he has me. Maybe this way I can keep you safe, instead of having you in danger," Anakin said. Hopefully this time she would understand.

"So you're doing this for me?" Padmé said, disbelieving what she was hearing.

"I'm doing this to protect you," Anakin said. To say nothing of their unborn child. That was a top priority in Anakin's mind. He didn't want Obi-Wan anywhere near their child, and Anakin was endangering them just by being here.

"So you're saying you're leaving me?" Padmé exclaimed. "Over this?!"

"Padmé, I have no choice! I have to protect you and the baby," Anakin insisted. Padmé grabbed his arms before he could go any further.

"Anakin, wait!"she pleaded. Anakin turned around in exasperation. He didn't want to make this any harder than it had to be. But Padmé wasn't giving him any choice. She clung to him to him almost desperately, feverishly trying to prevent him from going, literally or otherwise.

"Ani, don't you see? I can't live without you, Anakin!" Padmé pleaded, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. "I have nothing else besides my family, and you, not even the Senate! How will I go on without you?" Anakin stared at her sorrowfully.

"Padmé," he took her face in his hands, "You're a strong, kind, compassionate woman. You'll go on without me. I know it seems that way at first, but you will get over this. You will forget about me as anything more than a memory, and move on with your life. And you will raise our child to be a wonderful boy or girl."

Padmé was almost hyperventilating by now: her Anakin was slipping from her grasp. She was grasping at straws, trying to figure out any way to stop him from leaving. He seemed to be determined to do this. She knew he was wrong, but how could she convince him? In her mind, he was 'saving' her from Obi-Wan. But there was one thing he wasn't considering. Padmé decided to try another route.

"So, you're leaving us because you feel responsible for what's happening. And you think that'll solve everything? That it'll solve all our little problems just to have you gone?" Padmé surmised slowly. Her voice was measured, yet hard. "And you really believe this will work? We have a maniac out there who wants to threaten us, and now you - my husband, who we depend on - is leaving. Have you even thought of the consequences of this? Do you know how many enemies I have that could come after me? Have you considered that you'll be leaving us without protection of any kind?"

"I...I hadn't thought of that," Anakin admitted.

"Well, maybe you should start thinking about it. It sounds to me you're thinking about yourself more than you are about me, and your feelings on the matter, because you can't bear to see us fight over this. And if you think Obi-Wan is going to leave us alone because you're gone, you are seriously deluding yourself. Obi-Wan already hates me, which means he'll target me whether you're here with us or not. Hell, he'll probably come here the first chance he gets and kill me, just because you're not here anymore. So if you think you'll be protecting us by leaving, think again. You won't be accomplishing anything!"

Anakin was stunned to silence at Padmé's outrage. He hadn't seen this side of Padmé before, except when he confessed about Obi-Wan's doings to her! She was almost venomous in her contempt for his idea. He had known she would be upset, but he didn't expect her to be this angry about it. And he didn't expect her to go after him the way she did. From where he stood, he thought it was good thinking, but clearly she didn't agree.

And now that he thought about it, she was right. He had no guarantee that Obi-Wan would leave his family alone, just because he wasn't there. Anakin was being logical, and Obi-Wan was thinking in terms of anything but. Whatever had happened to Obi-Wan, he had lost all track with logic as people saw it. Obi-Wan wouldn't respond to Anakin's logic. If anything, he would probably take advantage of his absence to eliminate Padmé and then go after Anakin.

"I...I just want to protect you," Anakin said.

"Then start by being here with me," Padmé stated. "I didn't marry someone who's going to run at the first sign of trouble. From where I stand, it seems the only thing you're doing is abandoning your family."

Anakin felt like it was a slap in the face. His angel wasn't just upset. Padmé was questioning his love for her, his very devotion to their marriage. And she had every right to.

He saw it as 'saving' her from Obi-Wan. But from her side, she saw it as an abandonment of their family. And she was willing to fight to prove him wrong.

Anakin couldn't believe he had almost left her. Gods, what was he doing? How could he even think of abandoning his family like that?

This situation was getting to him, more than he should let it. He was starting to act crazy, and he knew he had to snap himself out of it. Whatever pain he was feeling over this, he had to get a grip on himself, before he did something rash. Like hand himself over to Obi-Wan...

"You're right. I'm sorry," Anakin said. He bowed his head in shame. And what it would do to her – he saw now what would happen to Padmé if he left. How could he even think of inflicting such pain on her? And his child? Was he really thinking of leaving her (or him) without a father?

He hugged Padmé in defeat, who eagerly hugged him back. They both knew she had gotten through to him. "It's okay. I'm not mad," Padmé told him. "I just want you to see the truth: that leaving me is going to accomplish nothing. We have to stay here and fight for our relationship, not throw it away because of what Sola, or Palpatine, or anyone else might say about us."

She regarded him seriously. "And we both have to protect each other from Obi-Wan. We can't have one of us leaving the other while he's out there."

"I know," Anakin said. Force, what had he ever done to deserve such a loving, caring, understanding wife? He didn't know, but he thanked whoever had thrown them together that she was here for him.

"Let's go back inside," she suggested.

Anakin nodded. They worked their way back to her parents' house. As soon as they entered the dining room, Sola had some snide words for them. They should have expected it.

"So, you came back. I thought you'd run away again. Is that why he needs you to hold his hand at every turn, Padmé? Because he does nothing but run away from his problems?" Sola scoffed.

Padmé sighed, barely able to control herself. "Just let it go, Sola. I beg you," she stated.

"No," Sola said simply. "It seems to me your man is a coward who can't handle coming clean. So he runs away, and leaves you to deal with his problems." Padmé's expression darkened to the point of rage.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she growled. Having recently suggested it herself, Anakin knew this was a sore point for her.

He shuddered to think of the reaction it sparked in her. He wasn't leaving for the reasons Sola suggested, but Padmé showed him it was misguided anyway.

"I know that you've lied to us. Every day we've seen you, you've lied in our faces," Sola said, "and expected us to just accept it."

"I don't expect you to accept anything, except the fact that Anakin and I are together," Padmé said. "And I haven't lied to you! I just haven't told you anything about something that concerns us!"

"Same thing from where I'm looking at it," Sola scoffed.

Padmé pinched the bridge of her nose. The symbol of her and Anakin's love in her womb was the only thing that held her back. She wanted badly to just scream at this...interloper, but she knew she had to keep calm for the sake of this baby.

"Anakin and I are going through a hard time. Why can't you understand that?"

"And what? You can't confide in us?" Sola scoffed.

"It's been a difficult time for us. I'm trying to deal with this issue rationally," Padmé said.

"Spoken like a true politician," Sola said. "You keep the truth hidden, because you can't bear to hear it aloud. What did he do, Padmé? Did he kill someone?" She pressed on, heedless of the growing rage on Padmé's face. "Was it his Master? Did they have some disagreement with each other, and that was why you were forced to concoct this story? Or was he a fake with that Hero With No Fear stuff?" she asked snidely.

"That's it!" Padmé screamed, tears of anger in her eyes. "I am not going to allow you to stand here and tarnish his name," she growled.

"Maybe if your man would stick up for himself, I wouldn't need to," Sola retorted.

"You can't possibly understand what he's been through!"

"What? What's so terrible that you can't tell me about it? What can you possibly have to hide that would be so devastating?" Sola demanded.

Anakin decided he had had enough.

He jumped up to Padmé's defense. "Fine! You want to know what happened to me? Well here's what happened to me. I was raped," Anakin said, before he even thought about it.

The table went dead silent.

"What?" Sola squeaked.

"You heard me. Don't make me have to repeat it," Anakin told her. Padmé touched his arm in concern.

"Anakin..."

"It's alright," Anakin told her. He turned back to the others. "You want to hear the story? You want to know what it is that happened to me?" He looked around. Ryoo and Pooja were gone, having left before dinner ended. Good. They didn't need to hear this.

"Fine. It began more than several weeks ago when Obi-Wan and I returned from a mission in the Outer Rim. We were at a restaurant celebrating out success. Master had a bit too much to drink, or so I thought. We returned home, and that was when he…kissed me."

"_Anakin?"_

"_What?" _

_Before either of them knew what was happening, Obi-Wan's lips were on Anakin's. Anakin was taken aback by the astounding gesture and quickly pushed Obi-Wan away. _

"_Master, what are you doing?" Anakin exclaimed, wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. _

"I pushed him away and he maintained his drunken act. I would later learn that he was not drunk at all and severely angered by my blatant rejection," Anakin paused to collect himself.

"He followed me that night and discovered Padmé and I together. He spied on us half the night and found out the truth about our relationship. He was enraged by the fact that I was in love with Padmé and further enraged later when he learned she was my wife." Anakin's face twisted in pain, as he remembered how betrayed he had felt when he learned that his Master had watched him make love to his precious angel.

"He confronted me and threatened to go to the Council. If he had, they would have exiled me and that would have torn me away from Padmé forever. I pleaded with him and tried to make him see how much I loved her. But he would hear none of it. That's when he told me that he would keep my secret if I did the things he wanted." Anakin paused again, taking a deep breath.

"Obi-Wan confessed that he was...attracted to me, and that if I helped him fulfill his desires, he would not tell a soul and Padmé would remain safe," he said. By this time, Padmé was clutching his left hand tightly. Anakin sent her a silent wave of gratitude.

"At first, he only kissed me, and...touched me. But then he demanded more and became obsessed with me. He started threatening Padmé's life if I did not do what he wanted. The sexual favors were small at first...and I endured his humiliation to protect Padmé. But he only grew more obsessed and demanded more. When I refused to…have sex with him," Anakin stammered, uncomfortable in front of his in-laws, "he trapped me in his apartment. We battled and I could feel the dark side festering in him. That's when I knew he really would hurt Padmé, no matter what I did to appease him. But he defeated me and I was disoriented when he threw me into a glass table."

Anakin's voice was deceptively calm as he spoke, but now the anger was starting to seep into it. "The man who loved me like a brother, supposedly; the man I trained with and fought alongside with for twelve years, dragged me into his room," he stated calmly, but with a growing edge. By now, Jobal was holding one hand over her mouth in horror. Sola herself was looking a little ill. Good. Let her see the truth of what she wanted, Anakin thought.

_Obi-Wan held Anakin around the waist in a vice-like grip, as he plundered the younger man's mouth. His hands traveled over Anakin's body, until they finally reached Anakin's belt. Obi-Wan quickly worked the young man's pants off and then shoved him to the bed with a hard push. Anakin tried to scramble up, but a firm backhand across the face from his Master deterred him. Obi-Wan pinned his gorgeous Padawan beneath him, holding him down with inhuman strength. _

"_It's time for you to learn your place now, young one. You are wasting your energy resisting me, for it will do you no good," Obi-Wan said, as forcefully rolled Anakin over and pushed him to face down submissively. While straddling the boy's hips, Obi-Wan began removing his clothing. Anakin gasped in horror as he felt his Master's hardened flesh pressing against him, waiting to be rammed into him. _

"_Obi-Wan…please, don't do this. Please, Master," Anakin begged. _

"_Shut up, Anakin. It is time for you to pay the price for your disobedience and learn your new purpose," Obi-Wan said_

"_No…please…" Anakin sobbed, feeling his Master's thick member against his most private area. When he was least expecting it, a vicious pain suddenly overtook him. He let out a blood-curdling scream as Obi-Wan violently forced himself into him. He gripped the younger man's hips with hands of steel, holding him in place as a terrible fire raged through Anakin's lower body. _

"He threw me to the bed and ripped my clothes away. He held me down with the Force, and that's when it happened," Anakin stated gravely. Now the anger was growing, and he clenched his gloved fist to restrain himself. "The things he did to me, I would never want anyone to experience. I begged him to stop! I screamed," he emphasized, "because it hurt so much! But it only spurred him on."

_He was a slave. A slave and a victim to the man he once loved as a brother. And he would always be one for the rest of his entire life. No matter how far he went, he would never escape. _

_He caught a glimpse of the agony in Anakin's eyes, noting that his Padawan was in tears. And he felt powerful…so powerful. _

"And when I thought it was over, he did it again and again," Anakin said, with a dangerous edge in his voice. He was close to losing control now. _Just a little more_, he told himself. "I couldn't hide it anymore after that and told Padmé everything," Anakin said, as he looked at his beloved wife. She was crying now, though she continued to hold his hand.

"We knew the Council would never believe me over Obi-Wan, so instead of enduring another mission with him, I resigned. We both resigned and left to save our lives," Anakin said.

"Obi-Wan has gone insane. He thinks I belong to him and will try to hunt me down. I don't know what the hell happened to him, and to be honest I don't care. All I care about is protecting Padmé," Anakin declared, his eyes burning with hurt and determination. "And we will go wherever we have to in order to protect each other." He breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he allowed the tears to come to his eyes, and he closed his eyelids tightly in order to keep them from streaming.

Gathering himself, he addressed his relatives once more.

"Now you know," Anakin told them simply. There was nothing more to say.

He looked at the reaction of the various Naberries. Jobal was visibly crying now, like if her own son had gone through this. Ruwee was stunned and there was almost something like pity on his face; Anakin knew it wasn't. It was compassion. Darred showed the kind of brotherly sympathy another man would show in that position. And Sola? Sola was absolutely horrified.

He could see it in her face. He had to admit, it brought him some small comfort to know that she finally understood how serious the situation was.

He looked back at his angel, who was still crying from his retelling. She looked devastated.

"Ani..." she reached out to him.

"I'm fine," he assured her, kissing her on the forehead. He wanted to reassure her further, but he needed some time to himself now. He disappeared outside to clear his head.

Alone now, Padmé couldn't help the sobs that racked her petite shoulders. She stared at her sister with a look manifesting heartache and betrayal.

"Why did you make him relive that?" Padmé asked quietly, sounding more like a lost young girl, and more distraught than the Naberries had ever heard her. "He wasn't ready! I wasn't ready! Those wounds are only beginning to heal and you just had to tear them open!" Padmé cried to her sister. Sola felt immense shame at her actions.

"I'm sorry, Padmé…I didn't know," she replied.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Can you even begin to understand what you have done to us?!" Padmé screamed, not caring if she upset anyone now.

"Padmé, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Sola exclaimed louder, but her heart wasn't in it. And she knew she had no basis to defend herself. Not anymore.

"Well, now you do!" the former queen snapped.

"Now you know why he's the strongest, bravest man I know! He endured all that to protect me!" Padmé screamed. Several weeks of frustration all poured out in waves, all directed at this woman who had ruined the minimal peace she had tried to achieve. "I don't want to see you in this house anymore, understand? From no on, you're not my sister anymore. I hate you!"

The Naberries looked up in shock.

"Padmé, you don't mean that!" Jobal exclaimed.

"No, mother, I do. And nothing you say can change that." With that, she stormed out of the dining room.

"Darling, please," Jobal pleaded. But Padmé ignored her.

Nobody made a move to go after her. And as the aftermath of the revelation they just heard washed over them, they all knew one thing:

Things were never going to be the same again.


	23. Family

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

AN: The next chapter of Forbidden Longing is here! Enjoy!

Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 22: Family

The shock still reverberated in the Naberrie home. Nobody went after Padme. They were still in shock over what had been revealed to them. When Padme and Sola started arguing, they knew they were in for something unpleasant. When Anakin said the words he probably never wanted to say, things had come to a shocking standstill. But the story Anakin had told was so horrifying, so unimaginable in its tragedy, that nobody had any idea what to say in its wake.

The eldest Naberries, Ruwee and Jobal, exchanged uneasy glances with each other. Darred was distinctly uncomfortable as he sat next to them. Perhaps he was contemplating what he would have done in the situation.

Nobody went back to eating. Had Ryoo and Pooja come into the room, they would have found a group of adults sitting or standing still in confounding melancholy.

Padme's departure had left a quiet chaos in her wake. Not even fervent arguing was heard in the dining room. Only a devastating silence was present, showing that most of the remaining adults had no idea what to do.

No accusations, no denials. Only silence. In the midst of such tension, even an argument over who was most responsible for this, the Jedi Master who perpetrated it, or the woman who brought it out into the open, would have been preferable to the quiet.

One person who was not uncertain was her sister. Sola was already getting a growing sense of guilt over what she'd done. For weeks she had struggled to get the truth out of Padme over what occurred on Coruscant. She hadn't thought it was something serious, or if it was, perhaps Anakin was the aggressor – and not his Master as Padme said.

It seemed silly in retrospect - of course it had to be something serious. Padme wouldn't have left her job if it she hadn't been afraid. But politics was such a fickle business, any number of things could have contributed to that. She was sure that Padme was just doing this exaggeration in an attempt to withhold information from her. Once the truth came out, Padme would see that it wasn't that serious, or they would move on from it one way or another.

Boy, had she gone in the wrong way. Instead of being the aggressor, Anakin was the victim - and he had been victimized in a way that nobody should ever have to experience.

She wondered what she would do if Ryoo or Pooja had been the ones to be assaulted in such a manner, by anyone. She would have killed the person who did it, if possible, because the thought of anyone doing something like that to either of her girls was sickeningly horrible. But somehow, it never occurred to her that that was what Anakin might have gone through.

Despite all the hints to that conclusion – the torture at the hands of his Master, the emotional blackmail Padme described to them, Obi-Wan being disapproving of the relationship...she never made the connection to the notion of sexual abuse as something Obi-Wan had employed to break Anakin's will.

Most significant of all was that Padme had been able to manage this for such a long time. Padme had shown incredible resolve in supporting her husband. She had known several acquaintances who wouldn't have bothered significantly with a man burdened with the emotional trauma of Anakin, having been unable to defend himself from the advances of another man. They would even blame him for it, believing that no self-respecting man could possibly let himself be assaulted by another male. Would she have reacted the same way, if it was Darred who was in that situation? She didn't want to think so, but she wasn't sure, and that was the part that was most torturing. She wasn't sure she would be able to show the same strength that Padme had in defending her husband.

Sola buried her face in her hands as she felt tears in her eyes. Gods, what had she done? And for what? To draw out the horrible truth from a young man about something that should have remained private between them. She had humiliated Anakin in front of his parents-in-law, and nearly caused Padme to place her baby in danger.

And now the ultimate nightmare scenario had happened. Padme had renounced her relation to her, saying that she no longer considered her a sister. And she didn't just disapprove of seeing her. She hated her. All because Sola didn't know when to keep her mouth shut, and when to back off from her prying, letting them come to her.

Sola clenched her fist in rage. Damn it. She had screwed up, and now there was no way to fix what she had done.

She could only hope Padme would be able to move past it, if she gave her complete and utterly heartfelt apology. She was going to be paying this for a long time, but hopefully there was still a way to save her relationship with her sister.

She headed for outside, where she knew she would find Anakin. If there was any way to salvage her relationship with Padme, she had to start with Anakin.

She owed him that much, at least.

Sola tentatively stepped into the garage. She wasn't sure where to look for Anakin, but after looking for him for a few moments, she finally tracked him to the garage. The storage for their speeders and their rusted speeder parts wasn't one of her favorite places, but Anakin seemed to like it. As Padme described, that was no doubt due to his mechanical inclination. Anakin was sitting on a workbench next to the speeder, looking very lost in his thoughts. Sola was almost hesitant to disturb him, but this had to be done. She should have known she would find Anakin here. It was one of the places he went to when he needed clarity, besides the meadow outside. At least, that was how it seemed based on what little she'd seen of his meditations.

She wasn't sure how to approach him, given the words they had exchanged between them. How did you approach a person you had driven into the ground? She decided the direct approach was best.

"Anakin?" she asked tentatively. Anakin finally took notice of her and looked up at her with an impassive expression. Sola shuddered at how pensive he looked.

He sighed deeply. "What do you want, Sola?" he said tiredly.

"I...I came to apologize to you," she told him, keeping her voice level. She didn't want to get into an argument with him now.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Sola," Anakin said, prompting Sola to give him an incredulous look; of course she needed to apologize to him. Did he expect her to just forget about all the things she did to him?!

"I'm not mad at you," Anakin sighed, though his cold stance belied that notion. "I just hate that you upset Padme so much."

"Anakin, I didn't mean to do that," Sola said, feeling the need to explain herself. She knew nothing could be said to justify her behavior, but he needed to know her feelings about what she intended. "I just wanted you to open up to me, and when you didn't, I thought she was just withholding things from us just to keep us away from her secret life."

"Or that I had done something to provoke this?" Anakin questioned sardonically.

Sola gave a guilty glance at him. "The thought did occur to me, several times a day. I just found it hard to believe Padme would give up everything she loved for anyone, even a guy she married."

"She didn't give up anything. It was taken from her," Anakin clarified intensely, "just like being a Jedi Knight was taken from me." Sola had no response for that. Because it was true.

"I have to talk to Padme, Anakin," Sola said, and Anakin's face immediately twisted in concern.

"Sola, no. Leave it alone," Anakin said to her, in warning.

"Anakin, I have to talk to her. I have to try to fix this," Sola insisted fiercely.

"Padme doesn't want to talk to you, Sola," Anakin told her. "And I'm not going to push her to do so, either. If she doesn't want to talk to you, then that's her choice."

"Anakin, I just need a chance to talk to her. I have to try to fix what I've done here," Sola said, pleading with the Jedi Knight to allow her to make amends with her sister.

"And do you really think she's going to let you?" Anakin asked her. He gave her a cold smirk that showed exactly what she thought of that.

"You've hurt her too much." Anakin's cold logic slapped Sola in the face. And yet, she noticed that he didn't seem angry. It was as if he was determined to shut down her arguments based on logic alone.

"Why are you being like this?" Sola asked, puzzled.

"Like what?" Anakin asked.

"You should be angry at me. You should be shouting at me!" Sola protested. "Telling me how horrible I am for doing this you, and for putting Padme in danger with my stubbornness! Not...like this! Mellow, calm...like you're not even bothered by what happened."

"Is that what you think?" Anakin asked her wryly.

Sola didn't respond.

Anakin sighed, albeit with the faintest trace of irony. "You know, two years ago, I would have ripped your head off for treating us like that. I would have let you know in no uncertain terms that you were a despicable person, and that Padme didn't deserve to have a sister like you. But I'm not going to do that. And do you know why?" Anakin asked, with a dark expression. "Because I'm not going to be like him. I'm not going to follow my darker impulses to wherever they lead me. Anger isn't a sin, but letting it control you leads you to some dark places, and I don't care to tread down that path." Anakin was deadly serious. "I won't jeopardize Padme for anything, not even to appease my own desire for vengeance."

Sola knew whom he was referring to, clearly, and she was actually humbled by the restraint he was displaying. But she had to make him understand that she meant no harm to Padme. She only wanted to talk to her, without having her sister shut her down immediately.

"Anakin, I understand that. But you have to tell Padme to let me talk to her," Sola pleaded desperately. "I can't stand knowing that I've done this to her, and to you. I can apologize to you, but I need you to tell her to give me a second chance. I'm afraid..." she trailed off. But Anakin surely knew what she was thinking. I'm afraid that she won't listen to me. I'm afraid that she'll never forgive me.

"So, is what why you came to me?" Anakin questioned, raising his eyebrows. "Besides apologizing to me, you want me to put in a good word with Padme?"

"Yes. Yes it is," Sola admitted. She wasn't ashamed to admit it: she needed Anakin's help on this one. "She's my sister. I have the right to talk to her!"

Anakin shook his head in disbelief, feeling pity at the delusions of the older woman. He knew she was only trying to salvage her relationship with Padme, but the thought that she could force Padme into talking her, after everything she did to her, was something that Anakin wasn't going to stand for.

"Anakin, please! Just tell her to talk to me, with your approval," Sola pleaded desperately. "I know that I don't need it, but I don't want to her shut me out right away. You were the one who went through this! Maybe you can convince her."

Anakin sighed in frustration, swiping a gloved hand over his face.

"Sola, if you care for Padme at all, I beg of you, let this rest," Anakin said to her. "Stay away from her, for the time being. Give her a chance to come to you."

"I do care for her. More than you might think," Sola said, offended at the notion that she didn't care for her sister. She hadn't done all this prying because she didn't care about her.

"Do you? Do you have any idea how much you've hurt her?" Anakin questioned harshly. "She wanted to give us a chance to recover and be happy with her family, and you ruined that for her with your prying. If the Force hadn't been with us on that day, who knows what would have happened to her and the baby."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Sola apologized again. "Believe me, I know what kind of pain I've caused you. All I can say is that I'm sorry," she said, wrestling with her hands. Anakin agreed with that logic.

"Yes, you should be. Do you have any idea what you put me through?" he asked, and now he did show some sign of the anger beginning to grow. "I don't care about myself. I can deal with what happened. But I am not going to let you hurt Padme any more than you already have." He was determined as he said, letting her know that he would keep his promise by almost any means necessary.

He stood up from the workbench to go outside. "I can't stop you from talking to Padme, but I warn you: exercise caution in what you do next. If you upset Padme any more than you already have, you are not going to like how I deal with the situation." The threat was issued; now he just hoped she took it to heart.

With that, he left for the outside meadow. Sola stood alone in the middle of the garage. That hadn't gone as well as she wanted, to say the least.

Anakin wasn't going to stop her from talking to Padme, but he wasn't going to support her on it either. With good reason, too. He wanted to protect her, to prevent Sola from hurting her any more than she already had. He was clearly worried about them interacting, after everything she had attacked Padme with, and she could honestly say she didn't blame him.

Sola lowered her head in thought. This was going to be more difficult than she anticipated.

Sola timidly entered the upstairs bedroom. She had decided to go against Anakin's advice and talk to Padme. She wanted to have his support on this, but she would just have to trust Padme loved her enough to give her another chance.

It was an intimidating prospect. Padme had little reason to believe she would change, after her appalling behavior this week. Sola wasn't ignorant of her crimes. She had hurt Padme deeply, and forgiveness would not come easily for her – that much she was sure of.

But Sola was in too deep to back out now. She had to follow this through to the end. And if Padme didn't forgive her...well, then, she would deal with that when the time came.

Padme was in her room, sitting by the window. She was looking at the grass outside the Naberrie home, looking both solemn and radiant in the sunlight in her dark casual dress. The opening of the door alerted her to the intrusion by her relative.

As soon as Padme caught sight of her, she fixed her sister with a cold, dispassionate glare.

"What do you want?" Padme asked venomously. Sola shuddered at the tone in Padme's voice, but decided to stand strong.

She was quietly humble as she apologized to Padme, making sure the words sounded as sincere as possible.

"I'm sorry. Alright? I know I hurt you and Anakin, in a way that I should never have done to other people. I can't erase what I have done over the past few weeks. All I can ask is your forgiveness. I want to start over, Padme, without any arguing with you or Anakin," Sola said, genuinely pouring her heart out to her sister.

"You want me to forgive you. Really?" Padme asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Yes. Padme, I know I screwed up, but if you give me a second chance, I promise I won't disappoint you. I'll treat Anakin as if he were my own brother, and I won't pry into your affairs ever again," Sola said, hoping Padme would see she was being honest. Padme appeared to consider it.

"I can see you've put some thought into this," Padme said politely. "But I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Her voice suddenly turned nasty, and that's when Sola knew the anger she had been hiding hadn't evaporated in the slightest.

"I don't trust you to remain respectful of Anakin and I." Padme gazed at her in disbelief. "You don't even understand what you did, do you? I shouldn't be surprised. You always thought about yourself first and nothing else, not even your family."

"Padme, I'm sorry!" Sola exclaimed. "Alright. I'm sorry! I screwed up badly, and I didn't think about my actions while I was doing it. What do you want me to say?" Her own exasperation was starting to rise, despite her knowing she had no grounds for it. Padme wasn't even giving her the chance!

"I want you to leave," Padme said coldly. Her icy stare pieced Sola's soul, as the true depth of hatred and anger there revealed itself to her in full view. "I want you to leave and never talk to me again."

"Padme, you can't mean that!" Sola protested.

"Why not?" Padme asked objectively. "After all the attacks you hit me and Anakin with, after all the comments you said about him being a coward and too afraid to stand up for himself, you seriously expect me to accept everything you say now and forgive you?"

"You hurt me, Sola," Padme said, her voice darker than Sola had heard her. "You hurt me and you hurt Anakin, and that's what I can't stand. I don't care what you say about me, but you trashed the man I loved and mocked a horrific experience he had been through. Do you have any idea what it did to me, to hear you say those things about him?" Padme said, trying to keep herself from losing control and failing.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Sola tried once more. "I wanted to know what you and Anakin were hiding, so that I could help Anakin deal with it."

"Well, now you know. I'm sure that'll satisfy you in the years to come, to know that you uncovered nearly every single one of our secrets," Padme said acerbically. "What's next? Do you want to know how many times we've made love? Or the schedule we shared before we moved here?"

The sarcasm stung Sola to the core. Never in her life had she heard her sister talk to her so coldly, so uncaring about her feelings.

"I think our business here is done. Get out of here and don't come back. I don't want to see around here, or anywhere near Anakin, as long as you're here. After that, it's up to you," Padme shrugged disdainfully.

"So that it's then? We're no longer sisters?" Sola questioned disbelievingly.

Padme shrugged unresponsively toward her. And her silence hurt more to Sola than any words ever could have.

Sola felt her heart collapse as Padme's cold ignoring of her spoke volumes. There was nothing more to say. She had screwed up badly, and now she would pay the price for it.

It was too much to accept. Sola closed her eyes as the futility of the situation overwhelmed her. She felt tears behind her eyelids, as she realized she may have lost her sister forever, and all of it was entirely her fault. Every day that she never spoke to Padme, she would be reminded of what she had done to her and Anakin.

Unable to bear the criticizing stare of her sister, Sola left the room, her shoulders lowered in defeat. There was nothing left to do.

* * *

Padme walked down to the river, searching for the familiar. After Sola had left, she had gone in search of Anakin. The garage was the first place she checked, but he wasn't there, and the meadow where he trained was unoccupied as well. Finally she thought of another place they had visited together. Sure enough, he was standing on the dock where they kept their houseboat. Sensing her presence, Anakin turned to her and opened his arms. Padme rushed into his embrace, linking her arms around his waist. The stern facade she had maintained over the past hour crumbled as she thought of everything her Ani had been through.

"Oh Ani...I'm so sorry," she cried, burying her face in his chest. She knew she was losing control of her emotions, and thereby taking a major risk. She had to be strong for the baby. But she couldn't help it. It was just too much. She was losing control during the conversation with Sola, but somehow she had maintained her calmness. Reigning in her anger, she had maintained the tone of a polite politician, dealing with her in a way that told her in no uncertain terms they were finished as a pair of sisters. But now she crumbled under the weight of her emotions, and she found herself leaning into Anakin's chest as she cried on his tunic.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Padme," he promised her.

"But my sister...she made you..." she sobbed, but he put his finger to her lips.

"It's okay, angel. I feel better now that it's out," he said. Padme looked at him with questioning eyes, wondering if he was just telling her that to make her feel better.

"Really," Anakin stated, with firm confidence.

"My head is clearer now than it's been in weeks," he added. She fell against his chest, curling herself around him. She held onto him for dear life, fearing that he would disappear if she let go.

"Please don't leave me, Ani," she sobbed. Anakin's heart constricted when he heard her plea. How could he have ever let her believe he might actually leave her? What the hell had he been thinking? How could he even fathom leaving her, especially when she was pregnant with his children? Granted, he had been doing it for what he thought was a good reason, but it didn't change that he had hurt her. How could he even think of leaving his family unprotected? How could he even think of leaving her, when she was his very reason for living? He had scared her to death almost when he did that. But that was over. There would be no more of that kind of thinking. Now, he just had to make sure she never, ever feared that he would leave her.

"I'm so sorry, Padme...I'm so sorry," he said, as he almost crushed her tiny frame against his own. He pulled back and cupped her beautiful, tear-stained cheek.

"I was a fool to even suggest that I could ever leave you. You're everything to me in this world. You're the very air I breathe. You're my strength, and I love you more than I can put into words. I don't deserve you" he said, as he got down on his knees.

"But if you'll give me one more chance, I'd like to prove that I can be the man you need. I won't be selfish anymore. I will be the husband you deserve," he said, as he touched her stomach.

"And I'll be the father she or he needs, if you'll let me. I promise I will. I love you more than my own life and I want to make sure you never doubt it ever again," Anakin declared. Padme looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Anakin...all I've ever wanted is your love and to spend the rest of my life with you, raising our baby together," she replied. He stood up from the ground, now towering over her.

"And you'll have it, because I'm ready to be the man you need," he said.

"You always have been," she replied, as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. He pressed his forehead to hers and softly pecked her on the lips.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I could never live without you. The thought of not being with you is too much to bare. Can you ever forgive me, angel?" he asked. She cupped his cheek in her small hand.

"I already have. Every marriage has bumps in the road. Adversity will only make us stronger, as long as we learn from our mistakes. You will not shut me out anymore...and I'll try not to be so stubborn," she replied, with a smile. He smiled back.

"I love you just the way you are. Don't change a thing," he replied, as he gazed down at her. Padme closed her eyes, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Padme eagerly responded to the kiss, as she linked her arms around his neck. His artificial hand rested on the small of her back, while his real one tangled in her hair, as he gently pressed her lips harder to his. Padme cooed sweetly into the kiss, as her beloved moved his lips over hers with gentle passion. Anakin broke the kiss and surprised her by sweeping her into his arms, bridal style.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, as he walked toward the houseboat.

"We don't need to be here tonight. We need to be alone, because I think we have a lot to discuss, concerning our future. We'll face your family tomorrow, but tonight is about us," he said, as he put her down on one of the seats, as he knelt before her.

"Tonight, we're going to forget that everyone else even exists and we're going to focus on us. We're going to talk and make plans for our future. And I'm going to make sure you know how much you mean to me," he said, as he kissed her tenderly. She smiled as he started the boat's engine and slowly took them out to sea. Tomorrow, they would face her family with whatever decisions they made. But tonight was just about them...

* * *

Ruwee sighed in contemplation as he watched his wife brush her hair at the vanity. The bedroom where the eldest of the Naberries resided was dimly lit, and they were preparing to go to bed. It had been an eventful day, to say the least. And not in a good way. He was still mulling over everything from the afternoon's drama. Needless to say, Anakin's confession had shocked him to the core. He had imagined different kinds of things that Obi-Wan might have done to Anakin, but never had he thought the Jedi would go far enough to actually violate the boy in this manner. Ruwee's heart truly went out to boy that he was coming to love like his own.

Ruwee still couldn't say it, almost – what Obi-Wan had actually done to him. Anakin had said it once and that was enough. The thought of Obi-Wan taking the boy, a man he'd raised from childhood and taught him to regard him as a father almost, or a brother, and doing such things to him against his will, was incomprehensible.

Ruwee didn't know much about the Jedi, but it was common knowledge that Jedi were secretive, living high above everyone else in a vast Temple. He knew they didn't believe in families. They were cold and highly disciplined, but he never imagined one of them could be capable of such evil. Anakin was different than any other Jedi he'd ever heard of. The boy had the capacity to love of the likes which he'd never seen. Anakin loved his little Padme more than he ever could have hoped for. No wonder the boy had been an outcast among the Jedi. He knew love. He lived for love, even when they told him it was wrong.

He could not imagine the hardships the boy had suffered. First, he was taken away from his mother and thrust into the life of being a Jedi, restricted from the simple comforts of home and love. Then, he suffered the loss of his mother, who had been brutally murdered. Just that was enough to unhinge a man and push him to the brink of insanity. He suspected that Padme had a lot to do with his ability to go on. But then, to be raped by a man you considered a brother and a mentor, was just too horrifying for Ruwee to comprehend. How was this young man still standing? Lesser things had destroyed lesser men. Padme had much to do with that too, he was sure. Ruwee had honestly never been in the presence of such a strong connection like the one he saw between his daughter and her husband. He didn't know this Obi-Wan Kenobi, but Ruwee would have given anything for the change to put a blaster between his eyes and fire.

"Ruwee, darling, are you all right?" Jobal asked. He nodded solemnly.

"I'm just trying to understand how you can raise a boy into the wonderful young man that Anakin is and then turn on him like that Jedi did. How could he do that Jobal? How could he violate him so viciously?" Ruwee wondered.

"I don't know, sweetheart. But Anakin and Padme are both safe with us now. Anakin is our son now and we'll see that he's taken care of," Jobal tried to comfort him. Even as she said it, they both wondered silently, how much longer Anakin and Padme would be safe on Naboo. And Ruwee had a very bad feeling that things would only get worse, before they got better.

And even if they didn't, they would still have to deal with the consequences of Sola forcing the truth out of Anakin in a most vicious manner. Ruwee didn't hate his eldest daughter – he could never hate his own daughter – but he had to admit, he wasn't too proud of her at the moment. She had wormed her way into a relationship and torn them apart at the seams, in an attempt to uncover the truth of what they were hiding – a very personal secret at that. He was amazed Anakin had reacted with such restraint. Had it been his relationship with his wife Sola tried that on, he would have reacted with a lot less restraint than Anakin did. So would Jobal.

And there was the issue of Anakin's feelings. He knew the boy had to be embarrassed about what happened. Many men didn't take well to expressing their feelings, and to admit that someone took advantage of you in that way would destroy most men he knew.

The pressure to be strong, almost above certain kinds of assault, was a lot on a man. And it could be overwhelming in the case of a clearly skilled combatant like Anakin. It was to Anakin's credit that he didn't break. Ruwee had known many men who would. Though again, he suspected Padme had a lot to do with that.

Padme's reaction was the bright spot in all this. He was honestly proud of the way of the way Padme had supported this young man. He had taught her well, and so had Jobal, if she could look past something that would bother a lot of people and still love Anakin for who he was.

"I just hope they can recover from this, without any future scars," Ruwee said. They knew that "this" meant Sola's assault on their relationship, in addition to Anakin's trauma.

Jobal understood. "I'm sure they can," she said. "They love each other a lot, obviously, and they're willing to go to any lengths to protect each other. I think that's the kind of love that survives practically anything."

She understood what Ruwee's concerns were, and she fully understood his feelings on the matter. He was feeling angry, hurt, and wanting to claim justice on Anakin's behalf. So was she, for that matter.

As a parent, there were certain things you never wanted your child to go through. Jobal wasn't naive about what her daughter's relationship with Anakin involved. That was the type of relationship you hope your child found with someone – one where they could connect on all levels. But for someone to turn that aspect of your life against you...to violate you in such a thoroughly personal manner, and then try to justify it somehow, was the most foul act they could inflict on you, short of killing you.

If it had been Ryoo or Pooja who underwent this trauma, she would have been devastated. And if it had been Padme or Sola who went through this, she wouldn't have know how to even begin to deal with this. Jobal shuddered at the evil some beings were capable of, even among those who claimed to be protectors of the peace.

Lucky for Anakin that he had such a caring supporter in her daughter. She was truly impressed with the way Padme had rallied behind Anakin, defending him from all comers, even her own sister. She was confident in their ability to get past this, eventually, and start their lives together, giving her a few grandchildren.

Jobal crawled into bed with her husband. Ruwee was comforted just by having her close, as he always had ever since the day he married her. They didn't always agree, but she always supported him, and right now, he was glad to have her support on this. It meant Padme had two people to rely on to help her and Anakin.

"We have to talk about, Sola," Jobal said, getting a nod of agreement from Ruwee. "Her behavior today was appalling. I never thought she could be so vindictive," she said, marveling at the callousness Sola had shown to her youngest daughter and her husband.

"I know," Ruwee said. He wasn't sure yet what they would do yet with Sola. They were going to have a discussion about this, but that could wait until tomorrow. Someone had to show Sola the consequences of her actions, but for now, it was time to get to sleep. "We'll talk about it tomorrow," he said.

They lied down next to each other, moving closer to each other after a few seconds. After the horrendous events of the day, they couldn't help basking in each other's company. They soon fell asleep nearly in each other's arms, content that their daughter would be there for the new young man in their lives, who was now their son-in-law. Everything would be alright, they were sure of it.


	24. Spiritual Messages

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

AN: The next chapter of Forbidden Longing is here! Enjoy!

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.**

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 23: Spiritual Messages

Anakin found the perfect cove for their boat and lowered the anchor. Rori was nearly full and shined down upon them, bathing them with a gleaming moonlight. Naboo's other two moons were each half crescents, giving them a romantic, silver glow. He cut the engines and sat down beside his wife. Padme took his hand in her own.

"Do you remember the first time we saw each other again, after we said goodbye when you were just nine?" she asked. Anakin smiled.

"I could never forget that moment. My insides were in knots at the thought of seeing you again. All throughout my teenage years, you haunted my dreams. And when I finally saw you again, you were even more beautiful than I had imagined," he replied.

"Even when you said I was still just a little boy to you," he added, with a chuckle.

"You caught me off guard. That was purely a defense mechanism, my love. I wasn't expecting the man of my dreams to walk into my life that day. I kept telling myself that I had more important things to do than fall in love, even though I knew you were my soul mate. I was so stubborn that it took a death sentence to make me realize how much I loved you," Padme said, as she choked back a sob.

"Padme...I know you loved me long before you said it. And when you finally did say it, I felt complete," he told her.

"But all of this is my fault, don't you see? You wanted to leave the Order long before all this began, but I was too stubborn. I'm the reason he hurt you," Padme said, as she broke down in sobs. He took her in his arms and rocked her gently.

"No, Padme...I won't let you blame yourself. Obi-Wan is responsible, not you. You are not to blame for anything he did," he said.

"I'm just scared that someday you might start to resent me, because I encouraged you not to leave the Order," she sniffed.

"I could never resent you, angel. You're my life," he said, as he hugged her and kissed her hair.

Padme looked at him solemnly. Anakin knew something else was bothering her. "What is it, angel?"

"I...don't think we can stay here," Padme said slowly. "There's too much tension in this place. And I don't want to see her again," she added silently.

"Then we'll seek out a little place of our own," Anakin said. "Somewhere in a small village where we won't be bothered by anyone."

"And if Obi-Wan finds us?" Padme asked.

Anakin shrugged. "We have the Queen looking out for us, don't we?" he pointed out. "Obi-Wan's not getting on the planet without us knowing. And if not...then we'll deal with that when the time comes," Anakin said.

After some hesitation, Padme responded.

"We should talk to Bail Organa. He could help us," Padme said, already thinking of the worst case scenario

Anakin nodded. That was true. Bail Organa was the greatest man working in the Republic. And if not him, then Fang Zar or some of the others could definitely help them. It was ironic, he had spent most of his time as a Padawan criticizing these politicians, and now they were the only ones who could help them.

How life changed, Anakin thought. The Jedi Order was gone as a veritable option, Palpatine had turned on him (or had he always been playing him?), and now his former Master was his number one worst enemy.

And Padme had lost everything that defined her political career.

But at least they still had each other. Padme was his life, and she would always be the number one priority in his existence, along with their new baby. If he ever lost her, he wasn't sure he would ever know what to do. They both knew they had no way of being sure Obi-Wan absolutely couldn't get onto the planet without their knowing. But he was trying to reassure her, and he knew she appreciated the gesture.

"Then tomorrow, we'll start looking for a place of our own ," Anakin replied. Padme still looked skeptical and he smiled to reassure her that everything was all right.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see. As long as we're together," he told her. Padme nodded and he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her into his lap. Their kisses grew feverish, as their pure love and passion erupted between them. Anakin stood up and swept her into his arms, before carrying her below deck. They still had much to talk about...but for now, everything else would wait.

* * *

The boat's cabin was dark, as Anakin stumbled down the stairs with his beautiful bride in his arms. Candlelight lit the small quarters in a romantic glow, as Anakin put her on her feet. He pressed her tightly up against a wall, as he gazed at her with smoldering eyes. He stole her breath as he captured her lips in his own, kissing her hard and deeply. Padme moaned into his mouth as she reciprocated his steamy kiss with equal amounts of lust and desire. He plundered her mouth with feverish intent, as he drank in her sweet taste. Padme gasped for air, as he moved his lips to feast at her neck. She battled with his buttons on his tunic and after what seemed like an eternity to her, she rid him of his shirt. Her hands glided over the hard, muscled planes of his chest and over the shredded grooves of his rock hard abs.

Anakin's hands did their own exploration of her form. His hands sought the zipper at the back of her dress and she relished her husband's aggressive desire for her, as he turned her to face the wall. Padme felt the air on her skin, as he unzipped her. She gasped as he curled himself against her back, while his lips and teeth nipped at her shoulders. She panted, as he brushed her hair aside and kissed up and down the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine. Her dress was now a puddle at her feet, as her husband kissed her all over her back. He unhooked the sheer black bra she was wearing, before turning her around. Warm, amber-specked brown eyes met piercing sapphire gems.

"I never want to make you cry...ever again," he said.

"I love you...nothing will ever change that," she replied.

"You're everything to me. I would die inside without you," Anakin said to her.

"And I without you. I'll never let you go. No one else can have you, because you're mine," Padme replied.

"I always have been and I will always be yours. He can't destroy us; not if we don't let him. I'm ready to be the man you need and the husband you deserve," he stated.

"You always have been. Make love to me now," she pleaded. His lips crashed against hers, as he discarded her bra, his hands quickly seeking her breasts. She squeaked into his kiss, as he squeezed and fondled the soft mounds of womanly flesh. He lifted her into his arms and she locked her legs around his waist. They fell to the bed in a panting, writhing heap, as the passion erupted between them. Anakin gazed down at her beautiful, nearly naked form with awe. He lifted on of her shapely legs and brought his lips to her inner thigh. Padme cooed in pleasure as he did so. Padme parted her legs and sat up, as she eagerly undid his belt, pulling his pants and underneath shorts down. She licked her lips, as his stiff, hardened cock sprang forth. Anakin laid her back against the pillow, as he shed the rest of his clothing completely.

Their eyes locked, never straying, as he slowly pulled her panties down. He settled between her legs, as their lips met, their tongues dueling for control. He thrust inside her until he was buried to the hilt and he felt home. Passion exploded between them, as he stroked her long and deeply. Her tiny mewls quickly grew into cries of pleasure, his name rolling off her lips passionately. She raked her nails along his back, as he thrust hot and deeply, becoming lost in their love and passion. Padme's back arched in an erotic bow and he held her hips, as he made love to her. Their bodies glistened with sweat and trembled together in perfect concert. Padme was seeing stars exploding behind her eyes as he thrust inside her, and she writhed wildly, as his hips slammed into hers with each thrust. Padme was lost in him, just as he was lost in her and their incredible lovemaking.

Sometimes he had flashes to Obi-Wan, and what he did to him; but he ignored them through sheer force of will. They weren't going to interfere with this, or the love he and Padme shared. And so he forced them back as he made love to his beautiful Padme, the woman who had supported him through everything he had endured, both good and bad, in his life.

Their hips slammed together, as he thrust hard and deeply, pumping feverishly in and out of her hot, slick pussy with an insatiable desperation. Her mewls grew into passionate cries that came in concert with every pounding thrust from his thick, hard sex. She cooed in pleasure, as his hand fondled her left breast, while his lips suckled at the right, amidst his lazy thrusts. She was so hot and slick, so tight and sweet, that he wanted to take her all night long. And he decided that he just might do that. He felt the heat burning in his core, as the fire rose in him. He lifted her up and gripped her beautiful hips, as he began thrusting harder. Padme screamed his name, as she came around him. And he was right behind her, erupting inside her, completing them and making them one for all time.

They collapsed to the bed, still blissfully connected, with no intention of separating any time soon. They held each other closely, facing each other and they couldn't take their eyes off each other. The lovemaking they had wrought between them was powerful enough to shatter the entire planet and reverberated through them, as they lay in each other's arms. So many forces were threatening to tear them apart...but they had reaffirmed their love in an expression old as time. Their lips met again and again, as they bathed in the afterglow. Tonight was just for them. Tonight, nothing else mattered or existed...

* * *

Anakin sat outside on the deck of their houseboat. He had left Padme's side after waking up suddenly, not wanting to disturb her. Needing some time to himself, he climbed up onto the deck and sat with his legs crossed underneath him, in a meditative position. He had had another nightmare about Obi-Wan.

He wondered if he would be dealing with this for the rest of his life. No matter how hard he tried to block it, the memories always came back to haunt him. At least Padme and the baby were alright. He had checked on the baby while she was asleep, feeling her stomach with his hand over her nightgown. The baby's heartbeat was strong in the Force. He thought it sounded a little irregular, like a double beat or something. But he sensed everything was fine and paid it no mind. Their child was safe, as was his or her mother.

He knew he had to thank the Force for that. He was grateful it had protected their baby and Padme, back when Sola's actions nearly caused Padme to have a miscarriage.

Speaking aloud, he addressed the mystical energy field that dominated his life.

"Thank you for taking care of our baby. I...I just wish I knew why you took so long to make yourself known again," Anakin spoke softly to the pulsing energy field around him that was the Force.

"The Force never abandoned you, Anakin," a ghostly voice appeared from out of nowhere.

Anakin looked back and to his sheer astonishment, the shimmering blue form of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared before him.

"Master Qui-Gon...!" Anakin uttered in awe. The former Jedi was bathed in a ghostly aura that rendered him somewhat transparent, looking like a hologram with a little more substance to him. "How...how is this possible?!"

"With the Force, all things are possible," Qui-Gon smiled, giving a cryptic Jedi answer befitting of a Master. Anakin nearly smiled despite himself. But he quickly became serious again.

"Master, it's been so long..." Anakin said, unsure of himself. What did you say to someone who had died 12 years earlier and you had barely known, except as a role model?

"I'm sorry I didn't appear to you before. But you needed time to grieve, and by the time I learned how to do this, you were well on your way to becoming your own man," Qui-Gon said, looking down at his shimmering blue form as he spoke.

Anakin nodded. "I...understand," he said, though he really didn't. Was it really necessary to exclude all forms of guidance from his life? He understood the necessity of letting things pass, but there were plenty of times he could have used his guidance throughout his life. Especially given Obi-Wan's -

He cut that train of thought right there. Best to force that to the background of his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon hesitated visibly. Where to begin?

"I've been watching what has transpired between you and Obi-Wan," the bearded Master explained. "I've come to see if I can help."

"I see," Anakin said darkly. He should have known. He wondered what Qui-Gon could possibly do at this point.

"Anakin...I wish I could explain why Obi-Wan has become what he has. I wish I could comprehend it and explain it to both you and to myself. But I cannot," Qui-Gon said. Anakin had a more simple explanation for it.

"He's a monster," Anakin spat.

"Yes...he has become something I do not recognize," Qui-Gon admitted regrettably. "I am going to try and reach him...but I fear that he may refuse my guidance. He must be stopped, Anakin. You must go to the Council and tell them what he has done to you," Qui-Gon advised. Anakin scoffed.

"Master, you know I can't do that," he protested. Was Qui-Gon not aware of the types of individuals inhabiting the Council? He thought incredulously.

"Anakin, you have to try," Qui-Gon insisted. Anakin shook his head.

"They won't believe me, Master. He'll deny everything, and they'll believe him! They hate me! I broke their precious Code by marrying the woman I love. They've never accepted me and they never will," Anakin replied.

"Perhaps not, Ani...but there is one Jedi on the Council that you've always been able to turn to. Perhaps you will consider speaking with her. You know she will always support you."

"I don't want to involve Master Ti. If Obi-Wan finds out that she knows, he'll go after her, too. I have to focus on protecting Padme and...our baby," Anakin said, with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm always here for you, Ani. Obi-Wan has wronged you in a way that is unimaginable and I will be forever sorry for that," Qui-Gon said.

"It's not your fault Master. Will...will you really be there to talk when I need you?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon gave him a small smile.

"Always when you need me, young one. Always. But I'm afraid for now, I must depart," Qui-Gon said, as he faded away into the Force.

"Goodbye Master," Anakin said, wondering if Qui-Gon could reach Obi-Wan inside the shell of the monster he was now. Anakin seriously doubted it. Whatever Obi-Wan had become, it was going to take more than a few words to reach him.

Anakin decided he'd been out here enough; he went back inside the houseboat. He shook away the thoughts of Obi-Wan or his dilemma, or the Jedi finding out about his secret. For tonight, he belonged with Padme. Anything else could wait, including the Jedi Council. Nothing was more important than being with her at this moment. Nonetheless, he found it heartening to know there was at least one person out there watching over them.

* * *

Obi-Wan slept peacefully in his bed. He had retired to his bedroom after a celebratory dinner with his Padawan. The day had been good one. Scout's victory in the Padawan Tournament had raised his spirits to the point that nothing would lower them for the evening. The situation with Anakin was still at the back of his mind. But for now, he dreamed in a peaceful sleep, content with the knowledge that he had secured one small victory over the Jedi Council.

It was soon that he found himself in a void of nondescript gray mists and winds swirling around him, letting him know he was entering the land of things not visible in life.

"Obi-Wan..." a ghostly voice intruded into his dreams. "Obi-Wan..."

Obi-Wan looked around at his surroundings and to his horror, a familiar form that he had not seen in a long time materialized itself. "Master?" he whispered, the awe evident in his voice.

"Obi-Wan," the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn confirmed. Obi-Wan still could not believe he was seeing this. The blueish, transparent form of his Master stood complete as he had been in life, with Jedi robes and all.

His first reaction was denial.

"This is just a dream. You are not real," Obi-Wan denied vehemently.

"Oh, I am very much real, young one. And I have seen everything that has transpired as of late," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan smirked.

"I see," he responded, having gotten past the initial shock. Already his mind was processing the reason for Qui-Gon's appearance here.

"So you've come to lecture me about the wrongs I've committed, and how I shouldn't have done those things to poor little Ani," Obi-Wan mocked sarcastically. Qui-Gon was taken aback by the coldness in Obi-Wan's voice.

"Obi-Wan...do you realize what you're saying?" Qui-Gon questioned him.

"Of course I realize what I'm saying," Obi-Wan smiled deviously. "I'm speaking as someone who has been...enlightened, so to speak, by letting loose. I am in complete control of my mind, unlike that little green-skinned fool running the Jedi Council, who's far past his prime."

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. This was going to take patience and perseverance.

"Obi-Wan, it's not too late. You can still turn back to the light," Qui-Gon pleaded with him. "You just have to let us help you."

"Help me? You've got to be kidding me," Obi-Wan nearly laughed. "Why would I want to return to your 'light'? The anger gives me power, power I've never felt before. And I haven't turned to the dark side. I've merely re-evaluated my priorities."

"Obi-Wan, you've turned into a danger to the Jedi and those around you," Qui-Gon protested.

"From where I stand, it seems the only danger are those blind, closed-minded fools on the Council," Obi-Wan said, as he scoffed at the older man's accusation.

Qui-Gon was stunned by his apprentice's casual condemnation of the Council.

"This is your fault, you know," Obi-Wan said casually. "You abandoned me for him, all those years ago when we first met him. Your last words to me after I had fought for you was to train him," Obi-Wan shook his head. "All those years spent fighting for you, all those years I trained with you and looked up to you as a father, and you abandoned me for him at the first sign of something better coming along."

"Well, now the little brat has gotten what he deserves," Obi-Wan commented. "And that whore he's chosen to side with will get her just desserts too. If it weren't for her, there would be nothing to keep us from being together."

The Jedi Master stood stunned. "You are not blaming me for this," Qui-Gon said, a growing tone of anger in his voice. "I wasn't responsible for your choices. Whatever happened between us, it wasn't grounds for you to abuse him in this grotesquely horrific manner!" the Jedi Master shouted.

"Abuse? Oh no, I merely took what was mine," Obi-Wan corrected him. "He owed me, for taking care of him. I could have tossed him to the wayside anytime I wanted, but I didn't. And he paid up for it, in the only way he could." Obi-Wan softened slightly.

"I would have given him a chance. I wanted to be with him as a normal couple, with the sweet and saccharine nonsense that entails. But once he refused, I realized I had no choice. I realized I had to control him, if I wanted to bring him to me where he belonged," Obi-Wan said darkly

Qui-Gon lowered his head down in regret. Obi-Wan had a point of sorts, in that he had ignored him temporarily to focus on Anakin, at the time. But he had never abandoned him, and he didn't know he wouldn't have time to settle the situation.

"Obi-Wan, I made a mistake," Qui-Gon admitted, voice tinged with a hint of shame. "But that does not give you the right to take it out on Anakin!"

"Oh, there are other reasons as well," Obi-Wan went on. He grinned wolfishly. "You have to admit, he's turned out very fine indeed. He's physically desired by every woman and non-human female in the galaxy, and he's mine. He's all mine." "Too bad Anakin can't seem to realize this."

"Of course, I will have to get rid of Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan stated, "to keep her from interfering in out business."

Qui-Gon bristled at the threat to the former senator. "Leave Padme out of this! She has done nothing to you!" he stated in outrage.

"She stole him away from me," Obi-Wan said darkly. "If it weren't for her, Anakin would have no one to turn to besides me."

"I think your business here is finished," Obi-Wan said coldly.

"Obi-Wan..."

Qui-Gon couldn't believe the path this conversation had taken. And he couldn't believe what had happened to the exuberant student he once trained. He had been transformed into something...repulsive, something evil and completely repellent, barely clinging to what was left of his sanity.

It certainly looked like Obi-Wan, but gone was the young man he once knew and considered to be like a son.

"I've heard enough of you, old man," Obi-Wan said. "Leave this place, before I'm forced to take drastic measures against you to remove your presence."

"Obi-Wan!"

"Be gone, former Master of mine!" Obi-Wan snarled at him. "I don't need you anymore. I've grown past you, and once I bring Anakin in my grasp, I will have all that I require!" Acting instinctively, he struck out at the specter with all the anger he could summon. Qui-Gon disappeared as the gray cloudy surroundings crumbled around him, and his viewpoint soon faded to darkness.

Obi-Wan woke up with a start, sitting up in bed. He was sweating from his experience, breathing hard as the sweat ran down all over his bare torso. That was a bizarre dream, to say the least. Never did he imagine that his former Master could return from the dead to 'guide' him as he had, in any way, shape or form. Obi-Wan was almost tempted to dismiss it as a dream, except for the very detectable presence of his Master's signature.

Obi-Wan was almost shaken from the experience, having never experienced anything like before. And yet, he couldn't help but feel invigorated by the vision. Whether it was a dream or not, and he was fairly sure that it wasn't, he had finally gotten rid of the ghost that haunted him.

Now there was only one thing left to do.

Anakin would be his. It was only a matter of time.


	25. Turning Point

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 24! Enjoy and let us know what you think!

Forbidden Longing

Chapter 24: Turning Point

Several weeks had passed since the Padawan tournament. Obi-Wan continued to gain power among the Council, startling them with his insights and forceful decisions. All the while, he continued to train Scout as a Jedi. Surprisingly, he had grown close to Chancellor Palpatine in the past few weeks. The Chancellor had proven to be a compassionate and helpful ear whenever he needed it, and his office was always open to Obi-Wan. The Jedi was surprised. Obi-Wan had believed the Chancellor to be foolish and simpleminded, but he was actually very intelligent and knowledgeable about the Republic, and the door was always open for Obi-Wan to talk to him.

Obi-Wan found himself surprised by it all. It wasn't something he would have entertained in the past, talking with a politician about his problems, but now he understood what Anakin saw in it. The Chancellor was a benevolent and wise man, outside of the Jedi's circle of influence, who understood little about the Jedi Code and the restrictions it imposed on Jedi. He wouldn't judge him, and he could talk to him in a way he couldn't with the other Jedi.

He was on his way to the Chancellor's office now, to talk to the old man once again. He was allowed to drop in by his office whenever he wanted, and the secretary knew better than to argue with him. He strode briskly through the hall of the Republic Executive Building, already being very familiar with the layout of the building.

It had almost become a semi-daily chore, talking with the Chancellor about anything from politics to the latest happenings at the Jedi Temple – albeit one Obi-Wan enjoyed. And those happenings were becoming more interesting by the day, as Obi-Wan exerted his influence over the Council.

He recalled an incident that occurred in the Council chambers several days ago, when they were discussing the progress of the war and other interests. And the conversation eventually turned towards the subject of Obi-Wan's Padawan, and her progress with the training he was giving her.

He had introduced the concept of body armor for the Jedi. In ancient times, the Jedi used to wear armor in battle. But the recent generations of Jedi had abandoned the tradition in favor of relying solely on the Force, "as a faithful follower of the Force should". The issue was one of several reforms Obi-Wan planned to implement in the Order. Under his tutelage, the Jedi would become an elite fighting force the likes of which the Republic had never seen. They would destroy the Separatists and anyone who dared to stand in their way, just as their ancestors had destroyed the Mandalorians ages ago. But the Council was resistant to it. So he had to give them a little push.

_**Five days ago…**_

"And the reports from Felucia indicate the operation went as planned," Master Windu finished, shutting off the projector. "And now we shall inquire as to the progress of Master Kenobi's Padawan," he turned towards Obi-Wan, who shifted somewhat in his seat. "Obi-Wan, what have you to report about her training?"

"Scout is making great progress against the training remotes, especially against multiple enemies. She was already an exceptional duelist for her age, but she is quickly becoming one of the most formidable in the Order," Obi-Wan reported proudly, almost casually stating the next part. "The body armor I provided her with has its definite advantages."

The Council shifted slightly in their seats, as a ripple of confusion went through them.

Adi Gallia was incredulous. "You gave her body armor?" Obi-Wan admitted it. "Yes, I did. It worked very well, in fact."

The Council didn't know what to say. This was a new dilemma they never expected from Obi-Wan, of all people. He was very much a traditional Jedi, or so they thought. Now they weren't so sure. At least one Master spoke up. "Obi-Wan, isn't that compensating for some weakness on her part?" Kit Fisto asked, visibly disturbed at the idea of a Jedi wearing body armor in a battle.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I see no trouble with her wearing armor. It doesn't impede her movements and protects her from any stray shots that may get past her." "But Obi-Wan, as Jedi we are supposed to trust in the Force, not in a piece of armor that undermines all our values," Adi Gallia pointed out fervently.

Obi-Wan glanced sternly at them. "The Jedi not wearing body armor is one of the most ridiculous things around. I think you all have spent too much time in these chairs and not enough on the battlefield. The enemy doesn't care if we are Jedi or not. If they can get a shot in at us, they will. Wearing armor is a beneficial move that will increase our chances of success."

The Council members were all silent.

~*~

Back in the present, Obi-Wan smiled as he recalled his victory that day. The discussion went on about how the Jedi were not soldiers and how they had a responsibility to the Force, but in the end, Obi-Wan knew he'd won. Another victory for Master Kenobi, one just as sweet as the others. He was becoming more influential among the Council, able to tear down ideas and suggest a plan of action without considerable opposition. And with that power came recognition. He was not the same Jedi he was before, and the other members of the Order were starting to notice it Whispered hushes were heard in the hallways, murmured among the students, about how intense a Jedi Master Kenobi was, and how he had trained Scout to be a deadly instrument of battle. No one was eager to engage him in a disagreement, least of all the Council members who knew that he could beat them in a verbal sparring match. Oh yes, things had indeed changed among the Jedi Council chambers. He could stand up to Master Windu and strike down an idea from Master Yoda. But the Council members weren't concerned about him turning to the dark. The Jedi still believed he was on their side, and indeed he was, in a way. He hadn't turned his back on the Jedi. But he had far surpassed the Council members in higher thinking, and now that he was free of his petty self-imposed restrictions, he could see clearly how their disastrous errors were hampering their progress in the war with the Separatists. He could see their flaws clearly now – Mace was arrogant, Yoda was set in his ways, Shaak Ti was too simpering. He was in control of the Council, make no mistake about it. But Obi-Wan wasn't going to use to that destroy the Council members. No, he had what he wanted. Finally, he had the respect he desired. He was an equal, right up there with Mace Windu and Yoda himself. He was immensely satisfied that they had finally accepted him into the fold, not simply as a 'junior' Council member, but as one of the pillars of the Jedi Order itself. He was irreplaceable now, and that would never fade, no matter how many new Jedi came into being.

Yes, he was undeniably a very powerful individual now. And with that power came the realization, and the responsibility: It was his duty to guide the Order into a new era, one that was free of the self-imposed restrictions that held back many Jedi.

He arrived at the Chancellor's office. The secretary let him pass without an argument, knowing who he was and knowing better than to go against her employer's wishes. Whether the Chancellor was occupied or not, Obi-Wan had the right to enter anytime he wanted. He found the Chancellor completing a holographic call on the comm station.

"Yes, I understand. I'll send you the information. Goodbye." He looked up to focus on the man just entering his office.

"Obi-Wan! How pleasant it is to see you," the Chancellor got up from his chair, striding over to the Jedi Knight. He clasped Obi-Wan's forearms in a greeting gesture, one which Obi-Wan reciprocated.

"You know I wouldn't miss one of our talks, Chancellor," Obi-Wan smirked. "Right on schedule, aren't I?" he added, knowing he was indeed one of the most punctual Jedi in the Order. Obi-Wan was never late for anything, not even a single Council meeting.

"Indeed," the older man said. The Chancellor walked with Obi-Wan, one hand on his shoulder, as they slid into conversation.

"Are you looking forward to the banquet tonight?" Palpatine questioned. "I hear it's going to be quite a gathering."

The event was a celebration occurring tonight, in honor of Bail Organa's re-election to the position of Senator of Alderaan. Obi-Wan and his Padawan, along Yoda and Mace Windu, had been invited to represent the Jedi. It was not an invitation they could decline. Fortunately, Obi-Wan rather liked Bail, so it was no big deal to him. Regardless, he wished he could have declined it. While Bail was alright, the last thing he wanted to do was be around a bunch of self-serving politicians with no real interest in the Republic's well-being.

"I suppose. Events like this aren't usually my thing," Obi-Wan stated, somewhat solemnly. He would go, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to it, or that he was going to enjoy it. He just hoped there was plenty of wine.

"I agree. But perhaps it will be better than you expect," Palpatine said encouragingly. He knew this was not Obi-Wan's type of function, not at all, but such were the responsibilities of being an important diplomat.

They were silent for a moment in mutual agreement, until Palpatine spoke again.

"I do hope our dear Scout is ready for it," Palpatine stated.

The other smiled. "Oh, I'm sure she will be," Obi-Wan replied genially, though in truth, Scout was shaking at the prospect of meeting so many important

dignitaries. No matter; he would get her ready.

They walked over to the windows. The beautiful cityscape was displayed in full, allowing a magnificent view of the Coruscant architecture.

"I can see that you have made some progress with the Council," Palpatine remarked.

"Oh yes. They are finally coming around to my thinking. It's taken a while, but I do believe it has been worth it," Obi-Wan replied.

"You know, you are in the best position to bring change to the Republic. I had such high hopes for Anakin Oh, Anakin," he sighed. "But alas, he disappointed me. Now you, you on the other hand are proving yourself to be quite a Jedi Master," the Chancellor stated, smiling easily at the memory of Obi-Wan's recent accomplishments. He looked sideways at the man next to him.

"I have always believed that you, of all Jedi, have the potential to bring change to this galaxy," Palpatine said.

Obi-Wan scoffed.

"No, no. Anakin can shake up the lower masses, if he wants to. But you, you can change the upper classes of the Republic: the senators, the Jedi Council…all the people that matter in this government," Palpatine said, clenching his fist in a show of determination.

Obi-Wan had to chew on that logic, putting a hand under his chin in thought.

It was true. He was more connected to those people than Anakin, who never bothered to understand them. While he was not enamored of politicians, he was also more knowledgeable about their activities and motivations than Anakin, who simply wanted to charge into a battle and deal with things in that way.

"You truly are incredible, Obi-Wan. I know of no other man who could change the minds of Mace Windu and Master Yoda themselves, even myself in that regard," the Chancellor stated, a bit awe-struck.

Obi-Wan scoffed quietly. "You flatter me, Chancellor. I am not the god you are making me out to be," he said chidingly, though he didn't bother to deny the Chancellor's list of accomplishments.

"But it's true," the old man argued "Destroying General Grievous, changing the minds of Master Windu and Master Yoda, training a Padawan who could barely stand against other students into a formidable fighting expert…no one else could have accomplished what you have done so quickly," the Chancellor stated fervently, passionately making his case. "Obi-Wan, you are your way to becoming the greatest Jedi Master of your time. That's not flattery, my friend. It's the truth."

Obi-Wan lowered his head in thought. Perhaps the Chancellor was right in his assumption. He was quickly learning that the Chancellor tended to get carried away with praise – perhaps that was one of the reasons Anakin liked him so much. But in this case, perhaps it was warranted. Obi-Wan was starting small, but these accomplishments were already things to take notice of. The other Jedi were certainly commenting on them.

"Well, I do what I can," Obi-Wan stated neutrally. "Though I think Master Yoda and Master Windu would take offense at that argument on your part."

Palpatine's reply was simple and to the point. "Let them take it up with me, then. I'm more than capable of holding my own, I daresay."

The two men smirked at the prospect.

Obi-Wan looked down at the chrono on his wrist. "I should get going. I have to be at a Council meeting by the next hour," he mentioned.

Palpatine nodded. "Of course. Don't let me keep you."

Obi-Wan started towards the door."

"Remember, tell Scout not to be nervous."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will. Though I don't think it will be necessary."

Palpatine gave him a skeptical glance.

"Really, I'm sure she'll be fine. It's only politicians, after all," he smirked; they both knew politicians were anything but harmless. They were devious, manipulative, and deceptive.

"Well, if she gets frustrated, send her over to my area of the dining room. I can regale her with stories of what it's like to be the Chancellor and preside over the madmen that are the Galactic Senate, from a partially unbiased standpoint," Palpatine smiled,

Obi-Wan groaned internally. If there was any subject that would bore Scout more, he hadn't discovered it.

"Wait. Partially unbiased?"

"Well, one always has to have one's goals, Obi-Wan," Palpatine smirked slightly. "I may try to be unbiased, but I have to admit, I do prefer some causes over others," the older man admitted.

Obi-Wan smirked knowingly to himself. Self-serving politicians. Perhaps Palpatine was a little self-serving. Not that it was a bad thing, in this case. He couldn't think of a better individual to have on your side if you were pursuing a cause, than this man standing before him.

Maybe the day would come one day when Obi-Wan relied on him as more than a figure to talk to, and instead saw him as a partner in the sweeping changes he planned to implement in the Jedi.

~*~

The building was a magnificent and exquisite example of architecture in the Republic style. The hall Bail Organa had chosen for the celebration for his re-election as senator was one of the most renowned on Coruscant, and it showed. Obi-Wan's Padawan had rarely seen anything like it, and Scout lived on Coruscant, in the heart of such structures.

"Come on," Obi-Wan gently urged her, as they left behind their speeder and headed inside.

The dining hall was every bit as magnificent as the exterior. Glittering chandeliers hung from the ceiling, expensive touches adorned the chamber all around, and the area gave a feeling of the finest party Coruscant's aristocrats could throw. It was surprising to Obi-Wan that Bail would go to this extent, but Obi-Wan knew he was probably doing it more for the Coruscant elites than for himself. They found themselves with Bail Organa toward the center of the dining hall. Obi-Wan bowed before his friend, while Scout followed suit.

"Master Kenobi, I'm glad you could make it," the tall Alderaanian senator declared. Obi-Wan grasped Bail's pre-offered hand, and the two exchanged a courteous embrace. In his dealings with the Senate, Obi-Wan had come to know Bail as somewhat of a close friend. Scout stood by uncertainly, unsure of what to do. Was this someone she could be familiar with, or was she supposed to be formal about it? Bail turned his attention from Obi-Wan to the young girl standing nearby.

"And you must be Padawan Esterhazy. It's great to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." He offered a friendly hand

"Yes, your highness," Scout clumsily bowed, unsure of whether to shake his hand first and then bow, or do the reverse.

"Now child, there's no need to bow. I'm only the third most important man in the Republic," Bail said, prompting Obi-Wan to smile. The two men shared a chuckle at the joke. While Bail often presented himself as humble, even humble politicians had a sense of self-worth. Bail was a notable Loyalist and one of the few non-corrupt politicians in the Republic. He worked tirelessly to support the worthwhile causes of the Republic and ensure that integrity reigned over the Senate. It didn't always work, but he was no less respected for the efforts. More importantly, Bail was a pillar representing the values of the Republic in a time when those values were being threatened by the Separatist war machines.

Bail was the proverbial glue holding the Republic together, along with his fellow Loyalists. Without him, the Republic would crumble, as the other Loyalists didn't have enough strength on their own to hold together the image of a unified governing body against the Separatist threat. Chancellor Palpatine may have been the leader, but Bail was the moral authority over the Senate, more than the esteemed Chancellor . He was a guiding example of how to serve the public through a position in the Senate. If Chancellor Palpatine was the most important politician in the Republic, then Bail was surely the second. Bail was aware of his importance, and he took it very seriously, carefully weighing each decision he made from his position.

This wasn't to say that Bail agreed with Palpatine every matter. Far from it. But that was of no concern to Obi-Wan. Friends united through one person didn't have to agree with each other, and Palpatine and Bail both served their purposes. Especially the latter, now that a certain Nabooan senator had resigned.

Politically, he filled a vacuum of morality that had been left in Amidala's departure. The Senate looked to him for guidance on moral matters, now that Amidala had been exposed as a petty fraud. Bail was a happily married man, yet he remained a Senator and sought his happiness legally. Unlike Amidala, who seduced a Jedi Knight and then left her position to go raise babies with her new husband. Or so the cries went. He was also more partial to the Clone Army, which definitely pleased the senators. Again, very much unlike Amidala.

Of course, they didn't know that Obi-Wan had threatened her. But his threats were justified, and the Chancellor seemed to agree, although he didn't know the precise details of what had happened between the three parties.

"Scout, go mingle with the attendees. See if you can sense anything unusual, as I taught you," Obi-Wan told the young girl who was his apprentice.

Scout narrowed her eyes, but merely did as asked, knowing that her Master just wanted to talk to Bail without her.

"And remember: no tasting the daiquiris," Obi-Wan reminded her, with a straight face. Scout scowled and rolled her eyes, as if saying "do you really need to tell me that?" She stomped off toward one of the refreshment tables, as much as she could without appearing childish.

Obi-Wan and Bail chuckled at the girl's attitude. They slowly walked together side by side.

"She's young," Bail remarked, looking back at the girl. "Almost as young as Anakin once was."

Obi-Wan scoffed. "To hear the Council tell it, she's positively ancient," the Jedi Master remarked. Bail looked to a far corner of the room, where Jedi Masters Mace and Yoda were mingling with some dignitaries. "I'm surprised they let you train her," he said.

"They tried not to," Obi-Wan remarked. "But I defeated them in the end. I made them see there's no room in the Order for throwing away a promising student, simply because she has less Force potential.

Bail nodded seriously, frowning at the thought. "I've always thought the concept behind the Agri-Corps was implemented badly by the previous Jedi. Volunteer work like that should be done willingly, not forced on people," he commented.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know that well from experience. I was going to be sent there before Qui-Gon took me as a Padawan," he said somewhat bitterly, still remaining sore about that even after all those years. Qui-Gon's rejection after meeting Anakin had stung, and it hadn't even been the first one. Those feelings still remained rankling – that the Jedi hadn't even wanted him originally, and Qui-Gon was going to do nothing to spare him from that hell until Obi-Wan proved his worth. That was difficult to take – that all he had accomplished wouldn't even have occurred if not for a twist of face, and all because of a system the Jedi had set up without thinking about the psychological consequences it would have on their students. Bail nodded. "Ah. I didn't know that. I'm surprised. You seem like a very talented individual from an early age," he remarked, a bit chagrined.

Obi-Wan chuckled mirthlessly. "Yes, well, the Jedi disagreed, and things still haven't changed. If it wasn't for us giving them benefits: letting them study various fields, the option to leave for another profession, being able to know their parents if they ask - they probably would've rebelled on us by now. As it is, I think the Sith still have at least 30 potential Dark Jedi to choose from there."

Bail realized his line of reasoning. "Indeed. Nothing like the rage of a child to spark a dark warrior," he said astutely. Childish tantrums were one thing, but when their anger was justified, children were capable of anything. That was how countless warrior cultures operated throughout the galaxy. Innocent didn't mean "incorruptible". Bail shifted gears. "Speaking of unwise decisions, I'm concerned about your recent meetings with Palpatine," the goateed man said, staring at Obi-Wan with inquisitive concern.

Obi-Wan sighed, though with a bit of humor. He should have expected this subject would come up. "Bail, there is nothing to be concerned about. He is an acquaintance," he assured his friend. "We merely talk about matters of the Jedi and politics." He shot his friend a look. "Why are you so worried about this? I'm not a child. You don't have to worry about me," he said chidingly.

Bail gave a quiet sigh, as if straining his patience. "I'm simply warning you. There are rumors the Chancellor is plotting to increase his emergency powers. The Chancellor is not the most trustworthy man there is. Don't make the same mistake Anakin was making," Bail cautioned urgently, making his point with subtle dramatic flair.

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bail, I'm not anything like Anakin. I'm fully aware the Chancellor serves his own interests sometimes. I've mere formed a friendship for the convenience of the Jedi," he explained.

"Obi-Wan, that man has been fighting us on every attempt to reduce his emergency powers. And the war is still no closer to a resolution," Bail remarked seriously. "Grievous is dead, so when is the war going to end? There's no reason for him to maintain his emergency powers any longer. Diplomacy can resume from here."

Obi-Wan looked at him in annoyance. "I understand your concerns. But you have to realize, Palpatine is a politician, not a tyrant in the making. And he has sides to him you haven't seen. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. The moment the Chancellor does anything that goes against the Republic, I'll be the first to let you know," Obi-Wan declared resolutely. That was the best he would do at the moment, and Bail had better accept it.

"Fine," Bail Organa conceded. "I'm simply warning you to be careful," he attempted one last time. Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly. "And I will You don't have to worry about me, old friend."

Bail still remained with a dubious expression on his face, but he knew better than to argue.

"I better go give my greetings to the Chancellor," Obi-Wan said, as he spotted Chancellor Palpatine nearby.

"Scout," he called out to the girl nearby, along with a slight mental nudge. Scout responded and quickly returned to his side dutifully.

Bail frowned, but nodded without an argument. "Very well," he said, as the Padawan rejoined her Master. He left to go talk to another senator, leaving Obi-Wan alone with his Padawan.

"Scout. Find anything interesting?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"No, Master. Except that some of these people are very self-absorbed," Scout said uncertainly.

Obi-Wan laughed quietly. "You don't need extra senses to tell you that, my Padawan," he mentioned with an amused grin. "Come, let's go say our greetings to the Chancellor," he told the girl. Scout followed along as he went over to the old man. As expected, the Chancellor was overjoyed to see them.

"Obi-Wan, I'm glad you could make it!" Palpatine exclaimed excitedly. He then turned his attention toward Scout. "And Padawan Esterhazy. It's good to see you again, my dear."

Scout nodded distantly. There was something off about the Chancellor. She didn't like that Obi-Wan was so close to the Chancellor now. Obi-Wan didn't see it, and seemed to be at ease with a politician more than anyone she had seen.

It left her decidedly ill-at-ease.

"Nice to see you, sir," she gave a late, respectful bow.

"Now, now, my dear. There's no need for such formalities with me," Palpatine chided her lightly. "You may simply call me Chancellor, or Palpatine if you like," he gave her a mischievous smile.

"Er, I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with that," Scout said uncomfortably. Maybe it was because she was suspicious by nature. But there was something about the Chancellor that was rather…slimy. As they walked, Obi-Wan gave the older man a look that said "You enjoy teasing her, don't you?"

Palpatine's smile all but said "But of course."

~*~

The meal was a five star extravaganza that left all the participants more than satisfied. There was a dish for every member regardless of species, with appetizers and dessert to match. Scout had never seen so much food in one place. The meals (if you could call them that) served in the Temple refectory could hardly match what was a five star banquet of the highest caliber.

And this was just for one table. Seated at a long rectangular table, the constituents were seated according to rank. Bail was seated at the head of the table, with those who served as aides closest to him. Obi-Wan and Scout were somewhere around the middle. Mace Windu and Yoda had left earlier due to matters of the war, which left them as the only representatives of the Jedi Order. The Chancellor was at the other end of the table, with the senators lined along the sides of table. Bail stood up to make a pre-meal toast. Being the guest of honor, he was effectively the host of the evening.

"Thank you for coming, my friends," Bail held up a glass of wine. The wine was flowing freely, though of course Scout wasn't allowed to partake. Fourteen was far too young to taste alcohol, even on Coruscant. She had a sparkling cider instead. "Well, this is a contented occasion, to be sure. I'd like to thank all those who voted for me, even though they aren't here," laughter rang out at that, "and probably wouldn't approve of this carousing." More laughter. So Bail was a little tipsy. It was nothing scandalous, least of all to the people assembled. "I'd like to thank the senators who supported me, along with those who encouraged me to remain in the Senate." He paused. "Force knows I have enough problems, but it's appreciated." A collective chuckle went throughout the table "Seriously, I appreciate your support, as well as your generous donations. Of course I had to give them back, but they were appreciated as well," he smirked. Another round of laughter swept through the table, as the man proceeded to tell his jokes. Bail was not without a well-placed sense of humor. Even Scout was giggling to herself. "There is another person who deserves our respect. I'd like to thank our esteemed Chancellor, for being here tonight. As the head of our Republic, we owe him a debt of gratitude." This was said with a perfectly straight face. Despite Bail's feelings about the Chancellor, he was not one to throw civility out the window. Palpatine acknowledged the gesture with a casual nod. "Oh, I knew I was forgetting someone," Bail said suddenly, earning a slight chuckle.

Bail took a break from the speech, to gather himself, before he resumed. "Last but not least, I'd like to thanks the members of the Jedi Order, who honor us with their presence here tonight." Bail held up a glass toward Obi-Wan. "Not only did two of the greatest members drop by tonight before they had to leave, but they sent one of the Order's finest Padawans, and my good friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Bail took a drink from his glass. "You honor me, my friend."

"Well, we support you in every endeavor, Bail," Obi-Wan said genially. He smiled. "Of course, you know, your wardrobe's still outdated."

This brought a round of laughter from around the table.

Bail was not about to be one-upped. "You're one to talk. You've been wearing the same robes for the last ten centuries."

This brought more laughter from the table. Obi-Wan smirked. "That's different. We have a reason for dressing like we do. What's your excuse for dressing for looking like you came out of the Sith War era?"

Bail chuckled with a shake of his head, as the partygoers enjoyed the laughs at his expense. Nobody could insult him jokingly like Obi-Wan, and take it in return as well. It was a symbol of their trust in each other, that they could joke around and trade barbs with each other. It was like the relationship Obi-Wan once had with Anakin. Bail didn't know what went on with Anakin and his former Master, and he didn't really believe Palpatine's side of the story. But he wagered this was one of the things Obi-Wan most missed about his friendship with Anakin. "Touché," he acknowledged with a smirk. He turned serious.

"And now, my friends, let us give thanks for the Republic we live in, and for the blessings the Fates have bestowed on us, both in the war and in our own personal lives."

The assembled constituents lifted their glasses in a unified toast, agreeing with Bail's statement. Obi-Wan and Scout did so as well, and everyone took a sip of their drink. As the feast began, Scout tasted tentatively at her food. The food was so beautifully designed, she almost felt reluctant to eat it, as if she was unworthy of eating it, being a mere Padawan. Still, she changed her perspective when she saw Obi-Wan generously partaking of the banquet, eating it as if he were one of the senators present and not merely a 'lowly' Jedi Knight. She dug in greedily into the salads, entrees, and meat-based dishes, and anything else present.

No one ever said Scout didn't have an appetite.

She was partly through the meal when she felt a curious sensation through the Force. She stretched out with her senses and realized there was some sense of danger nearby. And it was very close to their location.

~Scout?~

~Master Obi-Wan?~

~I felt it too. We'll have to leave.~

Scout nodded mentally as the connection shut off.

"Excuse my, Senator, but we have an urgent matter to attend to," Obi-Wan said, standing up from the table.

Bail looked confused. "Oh. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just remembered something that we have to check on," Obi-Wan assured him. "Orders from the Council. If it is all right, may we be excused, your Excellency?"

Bail looked confused, but he nodded anyway. "Oh, of course," he said, but he didn't press the matter.

"Will you be able to return?" he asked as Obi-Wan and Scout walked away.

"I don't know. I'll have to wait and see," Obi-Wan looked back. Not to alarm Bail, he smiled like it was no bid deal. "Save me a plate, and some cider for the Padawan."

Scout scowled at her Master's lame attempt at a joke; it was unfair that she still wasn't allowed to taste wine! But she dutifully followed him out the room. The other patrons gave them an odd look, but they soon went back to their chatter.

The disturbance was coming from behind the building. Obi-Wan and Scout managed to go around the back without alerting security. They didn't want to alert anybody that something was wrong yet. First they had to see what it was, and whether it posed any threat to the Senator. The Senator was well guarded. If there was a threat to his life, they would be ascertain what it was and quickly put it down, especially if Obi-Wan and Scout gave them a hint. The two Jedi descended stealthily through the darkness, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence. It didn't take them long to find the source of the disturbance. They heard screams coming from a nearby area of a distinctly female nature. There was a dark alley behind the building: someone was in trouble there. Scout and Obi-Wan raced towards the source of the screams. There were two men assaulting a woman, one of them holding her by both arms while the other tore at her clothing, manhandling her blouse and skirt. The woman was screaming and fighting them as best she could, but she was still at a disadvantage. As soon as the men caught sight of them, they let the woman go and focused on the newcomers. The man who was restraining the woman let out a foul curse. "Jedi," he stated tersely, alarmed at the situation now along with his partner.

The Jedi felt clearly the ripples of fear in the force. Scout sensed the woman's terror and drew her saber accordingly, her mood dark. But the effect was far worse on her Master. Obi-Wan picked up the woman's surface thoughts of her boyfriend, and her desperate pleas in her mind for him to save her, even though she knew that was impossible. He felt the sheer terror in her mind at the prospect of being violated, and the reaction of her chosen mate when he found out. For some reason, that sparked a nerve inside Obi-Wan, and he felt himself grow angry at the audacity of these thugs in threatening this woman. She belonged to someone else, and these animals were trying to steal her away from him. Just like Anakin belonged to him. As they saw him draw his lightsaber, the nearest criminal drew his blaster and fired. Obi-Wan deflected all their shots, and in an agile twirl, he sliced off the top of the blaster. He pushed the scoundrel with the Force hard against the wall. The other scumbag looked at him in terror, and while Scout checked to make sure the other was out, Obi-Wan took him down to the ground. Grabbing the man's arm, he snapped the limb effortlessly, twisting the man's right elbow in the wrong direction. The man screamed in agony, but Obi-Wan wasn't done yet. This man deserved punishment more than his lightsaber could provide. The rage overtook him, and he began to strike the man repeatedly with his fist. He showed no mercy to the vile carcass, pounding him repeatedly with a savage onslaught, until the man was blubbering uncontrollably. His eyes shone with the madness of a man lost in his own world, teeth gritted in unbridled rage, as he let loose with all the frustration and rage that this incident had sparked in him.

Scout was getting the other criminal under control, when suddenly she felt a piercing wave of anger in the Force. She turned, and to her horror saw her Master beating mercilessly upon one of their assailants. Her heart seized in her chest. And before she even thought twice, she was rushing towards the older Jedi in a daze. She came up behind him and took a hold of his arm. "Master, stop!" she pleaded, desperately pulling at his sleeved limb. The man was crying uncontrollably, and yet Obi-Wan continued beating him as if he were a training bag being practiced on by the hand to hand students at the Temple. "Master, that's enough!" she tried again, roughly hauling him away using a Force-enhanced grip.

Obi-Wan turned sharply to her, and Scout was taken aback at the hatred in his eyes. He was like a different person from the Master who had been joking with her and conversing with his friends in the dining room an hour ago. It was…it was like the day when he had threatened Senator Amidala, when she had spied him and Anakin talking in the hall. She couldn't help thinking back to that day, and suddenly her mind was flooded with the images she had worked hard to suppress.

"_Don't take that tone with me, Anakin. I gave you your life. You owe me!_

"_I will kill her, Anakin."_

Scout quickly pushed the memories away, but it was too late. Obi-Wan's eyes widened briefly, and then narrowed in a cold, examining glance. He was almost looking into her very soul, and Scout felt herself gasp as she realized the truth of the situation.

He knew.

Scout shook off the fear and focused on the job at hand. Obi-Wan remained in place while grabbed the perpetrator he had been assaulting. She held the man by his collar and twisted his arm to the back, restraining him. "We're taking you to the security headquarters. And don't even think of trying anything, or else I'll set him loose," she joked with fake confidence, to distract herself from the very real fear she felt. The man nodded shakily, still broken up about his experience and trembling all over. Despite her minute size, she held him firm. Obi-Wan stared at her from beside the other criminal, who still lay unconscious on the ground. They shared a tension filled glance, which spoke more than words alone could say. They were going to discuss this when they got back to the Temple. There was no getting around it. Scout shuddered at what awaited her tonight, but right now she had to get this scumbag to the security forces. They stomped off towards the reception hall, with Obi-Wan staring at her a short distance away, shortly before he followed with the other criminal in tow.


	26. Betrayals

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316.

Chapter 25 – Betrayals

Scout watched the banquet guests gradually file out of the room. The thugs they had arrested were now being processed, and they had returned to the dining hall. Bail was nearby, overseeing the last of the guests leave. Obi-Wan was busy talking with security in some distance away from her. Scout realized she would never get a better opportunity. "Will you and Master Kenobi be returning to the Temple now?" Bail asked the apprentice.

Scout glanced at Bail. "No, I'll go on ahead," she answered him. Bail was confused, but he decided not to call her on it. He was used to the Jedi and their mysterious moods She smiled at him. "Tell Master to save me a sparkling cider," she said, hoping to throw him off from realizing something was wrong.

While Obi-Wan was distracted with the guards, Scout darted out of the dining hall. She rushed to their speeder, knowing she had to take it and get out of there before he realized she was missing.

~*~

Scout arrived at the Temple. This late at night, the hallways were deserted. Good, she didn't want anyone to deter her mission. On the downside, she couldn't tell anyone who could help her about Obi-Wan and the fear she was feeling. Not that anyone could help her save for the Masters. Where were the Council members when you really needed them?

She had returned to the Temple, intent on telling the Council what happened. But now that she was here, she reconsidered. Obi-Wan might already be there, and if he was, he wouldn't let her tell them what she knew. He would take her outside and find some way to keep her silent. No, she needed to get away from here first. She would go to a secure location and then call the Council from there. That way, she would ensure that Obi-Wan couldn't stop her. The only question was, where could she go? The answer came to her immediately. Senator Organa. Bail was a good man, and he knew her. She would tell him everything, and he would contact the Council immediately. Together they would confront the Council, and expose Obi-Wan for what he was.

Even now, she felt some sense of guilt of what she was going to do. She was betraying her Master. But she had to do this. Her life was at stake here.

She was halfway to the destination she wanted when an unexpected occurrence made its presence known.

"Scout?" a voice rang out.

The young girl stopped in her tracks.

Oh no, not now, she thought to herself. She didn't have time for this!

"Esterhazy?" Hanna called out. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the banquet with Obi-W…Master Kenobi!"

"Hanna," Scout said, sighing to herself. "What are you doing here?" The young girl was dressed in her pajamas, and it was obvious she had come from bed not too long ago.

"Going to the fresher, and then I decided to take a walk around," Hannah answered. "You?"

Scout looked at her uncomfortably. "I had to come back to the Temple," she said honestly.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the banquet with Master Kenobi!" Hanna repeated, staring at Scout as if she had done terrible. "Did you abandon your assignment or something?"

Scout sighed deeply. "Look, it's none of your business. I have to get going," she tried to continue along. Hanna stepped in her way.

Scout exhaled in frustration. "Hanna, move! Or I'll push you out of the way," pushing the other girl out of the way before the Arkanian had a chance to comply. She didn't have time for this.

Hannah stared at her in disbelief. "What happened – was the dinner too much for you? I should have known you weren't cut out for a real mission, Esterhazy. You're too much of an amateur. Or were you too afraid of embarrassing yourself in front of your Master? I wouldn't blame you if you were. It's what you do best, after all," the Arkanian went on, oblivious to the temper boiling dangerously inside Scout.

Scout turned around. "Damn it, Hanna!" she screamed. Hanna looked stunned at her reaction. She had never heard Scout this anxious before. Esterhazy was the brave one in the Temple, the one who was fearless no matter what – much to Hanna's annoyance. She examined Scout more closely, and to her shock, and it almost looked like she was trembling. This wasn't just simple concern, Scout looked downright terrified of something. Hanna couldn't guess what that was, but it was obvious something was seriously wrong here.

She recovered quickly, but there was something there that looked like concern. "Scout, is there something wrong?" she asked gently.

"There's nothing wrong," the other girl responded. Scout couldn't stop herself from adding, "It's not like you care anyway."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't try to be my friend, Hanna. After everything you've said to me, you really expect me to just play nice with you?"

Hanna exhaled greatly in frustration. "Look, I know we've had our disagreements in the past, but you're still a fellow Jedi. If there's something wrong, you have to tell me. I can help you."

Scout seriously contemplated her offer to aid her. She wanted so badly to tell Hannah the truth, to have at least one person acknowledge her situation and offer compassion…but she couldn't bring herself to tell her greatest rival about Obi-Wan. Hanna wouldn't believe her. She would think Scout overreacted, or that she was trying to besmirch Obi-Wan's name. Even after the incident several months ago, Hanna still respected Obi-Wan highly.

Besides, even if she did believe her, what could Hanna do? She was a mere apprentice, not a Master or a capable Knight. If Obi-Wan caught up to both of them, they were dead. Hanna would probably confront Obi-Wan herself, or seek another Knight to help them; Obi-Wan could easily intercept her if that were the case.

Scout shook her head. "I can't," she said, closing her eyes. It was the hardest thing she ever had to admit, but she couldn't share this burden with her rival. Scout thought about what would happen if Obi-Wan caught Hanna. He would probably extract the truth from her, or kill her. Perhaps not literally, but he certainly wouldn't hesitate to harm her.

She didn't know it, but Scout was probably saving her life by not telling her about Obi-Wan.

Hanna's face turned nasty, and she instantly glared at Scout. "Fine. Go ahead. Keep all to yourself like you always do. No one gives a damn about a miserable weakling like you anyway!" she snarled nastily.

Scout was immediately going to give a nasty retort, when suddenly the air went out of the comment she had planned. There was no point arguing with Hanna. She wasn't worth it, and she had more important things to do. She turned in the opposite direction and scrambled off for the dorms, leaving Hanna all alone in the hallway.

Hanna shook her head. She would never understand that girl, no matter how long she lived.

~*~

She was headed towards the dormitories, intent on gathering what meager possessions she had. She knew that technically, she should get out of here as fast as possible. But she couldn't leave what few items meant something to her behind, knowing she may never see them again. She arrived at the apartment she shared with Obi-Wan. After living on his own for a while, Obi-Wan had moved back into the dormitories to train Scout. Scout was glad for that now. She would never have been able to retrieve her possessions otherwise.

She scanned the place with her senses first, just to make sure her Master wasn't inside. He wasn't. There was nobody inside from what she heard, either. The place was silent, dark. She was aware he could have been hiding his presence from her mind, which was why she checked through other means as well. She maneuvered through the shadows, not even bothering to turn on the lights.

She got to work in her bedroom, digging out what few possessions she had from her drawer. There was a holo of her and her friends, some trinkets she had collected, and a pendant glittering in silver that she had come here for more than anything. It was a gift given to her by Chankar Kim, on the day they became teacher and apprentice. The woman who was so generous to her, cut down before her prime at the beginning of the Clone Wars…she couldn't leave it behind, in all conscience.

She gathered her gym bag and turned to leave. Suddenly, she heard a noise at the entrance to the apartment and was startled. She hoped it was only one of the students, or another Master, coming to check on them pair for some reason, unrealistic as it was. But when she got to the front, she saw her Master standing there in the doorway.

"Going somewhere, Padawan?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Scout cursed inwardly. Damn, she shouldn't have come here. She had wasted valuable time, and now she found herself trapped in the precise situation she didn't want.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Scout tried for casual, hoping she didn't sound too false in her question

"I came back to the Temple after I handed over those wretches to security. I had a feeling you would be here," Obi-Wan answered.

Scout shuddered inwardly at the reply. There was something off with Obi-Wan. He was almost too calm, considering the circumstances. She expected he would be mad and demanding an answer, yet he simply stood there, staring at her with his unreadable expression. He was always a master of keeping his emotions in check.

The silence was palpable in its tension. Scout cringed from the subtle dread. This was a nightmare, and exactly the kind of thing she'd hope to avoid. How was she going to get out of this? Breaking the stalemate, Obi-Wan took a large step forward.

Scout resisted the urge to take a step back.

"Padawan…we have to talk," Obi-Wan said.

Scout looked from side to side. There was no way to escape, unless she went out through the window back in her room. And she wasn't nearly fast enough to outrun her Master. He would be on her before she even covered half of the distance. Maybe she could still reason her way out of this. She would just have to hope Obi-Wan was in an amicable mood.

Unconsciously, her hand went near to her lightsaber. Reason, or fight – that was the other option.

"Master?" she said, trying to sound as inquiring as possible.

Obi-Wan noticed the way Scout's hand went instinctively near her lightsaber, but he said nothing. His eyes scanned over her form, their cool gray shade judging her for any sign of dishonesty.

"Padawan, I think you know why I'm here We have something that we need to discuss," Obi-Wan said, deadly serious, "something that you might have interpreted in the wrong way."

"What do you mean, Master?" Scout asked innocently, as if she had no idea what he meant.

"Don't lie to me, Padawan," Obi-Wan burst out. He was giving her a chance to come clean, but if she refused, he was going to have to take more drastic measures.

"I saw the glimpses in your mind, about something that scared you. I know you saw something that unsettled you, somewhat recently as a matter of fact," Obi-Wan clarified, daring her to deny it.

"Master…" Scout was at a loss for words. What could she say that wouldn't make the situation worse? Scout knew she couldn't keep the truth very long, but she was afraid of what might happen if she admitted it aloud. Obi-Wan was already on edge. Anything further could push him over it.

"Don't lie to me, Padawan! Tell me the truth," Obi-Wan commanded, glaring icily at his apprentice.

His eyes ran over her dark clad form.

"Where are you going, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked, noting the gym bag Scout carried around on her shoulder.

"Uh…just getting some things for training," Scout said shakily. She was visibly trembling now, subtly but noticeably.

"This late at night? Obi-Wan inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

Scout said nothing. Obi-Wan's face took a foul expression.

"Liar. You're planning to get away from here. You're afraid of me," Obi-Wan growled, his face darkening with rage as he spoke. His anger was growing. He knew that he should be trying to convince her to trust him, but the anger was so rampant, he couldn't think clearly. The anger from the earlier experience – over Anakin's situation – was still there, lurking in the background. All this combined to make him a volatile fountain of rage.

"Th…That's not true," Scout protested shakily, but it was obvious she was lying.

"I can sense your fear, Padawan, rolling off in waves into the Force," Obi-Wan told her, taking a step closer to her. Scout unconsciously took a step back.

"Master, you're scaring me!" Scout exclaimed frantically. Why was nobody coming? Weren't they all sensing the strong waves of anger coming off from Obi-Wan?

Perhaps realizing that was he going too far, Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes in a moment of brief contemplation.

Somehow he managed to regain control of his emotions. Obi-Wan took a calming breath.

"Scout, I know that you may have seen some things that alarmed you, but they were misinterpreted. It was a simple burst of anger, nothing more. You have to know that I would never hurt you, Padawan," Obi-Wan said, keeping his voice low and gentle, as he earnestly tried to convince her.

Scout stared at him dubiously. Was he saying what he was really thinking or was this a ploy to gain her trust? Perhaps she had overreacted a bit. Her Master had treated her with kindness and respect over these past few weeks, more than anybody else she had met, save for her former Master. Did she really have the right to judge him over one incident that occurred weeks ago before she met him, and another which could easily be interpreted as righteous anger getting the better of him? Hell, she wanted to beat the hell out of them herself for doing that to that woman; it didn't mean she was turning to the dark side. Perhaps she had jumped the gun a bit with her thoughts. Suddenly she realized what she was doing, and the hopeful look in Obi-Wan's eyes brought her back to reality.

"No. No, you're not being honest here. You're trying to manipulate me," Scout accused venomously, unable to believe she had nearly fallen into that.

The statement had its effect. Obi-Wan's face turned ugly with barely contained rage.

"I'm trying to prevent you from doing something you might regret," Obi-Wan argued in frustrated, measured tones. "If you know something that affects the both of us, you need to tell me so I can correct the situation."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Scout accused. "Just like you would have killed that man had I not pulled you off him?!"

Obi-Wan's eyes were stone gray at the accusation. Scout frantically wished one of the other Masters would burst through the door and find them in this deadlock, demanding to know what was going on.

Were they even sensing any of this? Or was she the only one who was picking up on what was happening under their very roof? Masters, she sent a plea into the Force, hoping the Council members would hear her. Please help me.

"Is that how you treat your Padawans? Threaten them whenever they don't bend to your will right away?" she asked disgustedly. She didn't know whether Obi-Wan had blocked her way to the Force, but she prayed the Council members had heard her call. She didn't notice the way Obi-Wan clenched his fist at his side. They both knew she was referencing someone other than her.

Scout turned away, putting her back to Obi-Wan; she knew it was a mistake, in all likelihood, but she was too upset to care. She turned to look at the man she had come to regard as a Master and a friend in the past several weeks. For the moment, the anger had overwritten her fear. She couldn't believe it had come to this. She stared at the older man, not knowing what else to say. Wasn't it only a few weeks ago that she was happily training with her Master? Scout blamed herself; she should have never given Obi-Wan the light of day, when he asked to train her. She would have been better off being shipped to the Agri-Corps.

Somehow Obi-Wan barely managed to restrain his growing fury, holding back on the turbulent emotions as he gripped and unclenched his fingers. Suddenly the anger seemed to drain out of him, and he assumed an almost eerie passiveness. He went still, and silent.

To the surprise of his Padawan, who expected him to explode, or a vehement denial of the accusation, he said nothing as he stared at her, as if contemplating whether there was anything he could say to deny her accusation.

There was no denying something was amiss. "Master?" Scout asked with concern. She couldn't help it. Despite the situation, she still felt some trace of care for him. More than that even. She hated herself for this, for still wanting his approval, but there was no denying the feeling.

Obi-Wan seemed to be wrestling with something inside him, but it almost seemed to pass. His eyes assumed a calm glance, and he spoke with gentle words of reassurance.

"Padawan, I know that you're upset, and confused, but I can help you with this. Just tell me what I want to know; I promise I won't hurt you," Obi-Wan pleaded. All he wanted was for her to simply give him the information; he knew what it was, of course, but he wanted her to admit it aloud. He wanted her to trust him, just as he knew she could.

Scout stared at the man who was her Master. She wanted so badly to believe him; that he could overcome whatever this was, and return to the man she had begun to trust in the past few or so weeks. But based on what she had seen, it was obvious he had been dealing with this before she came along, and she had no idea whether she could help him. And if she admitted what he knew aloud, there was no telling what his reaction might be. He was already unpredictable, and the fact that he knew what she was hiding might not help her in the slightest. "I can't," she said quietly, almost to herself.

Something snapped inside Obi-Wan. And before he knew what he was doing, he had wrapped his hands around his Padawan's neck He gripped her throat tightly as the young girl shrieked at his sudden attack, and her hands immediately went to his forearms in a desperate attempt to pry them off.

"Tell me what you know!" Obi-Wan screamed, throttling the young girl in a blond explosion of rage. He was lost beyond all rhyme or reason. All he wanted was the truth. He wanted her to admit aloud what she knew, that was all. Instead he was getting nothing but denials and ridiculous accusations. "You're going to tell the Jedi Council about me, aren't you?!" he accused, sensing her intention to go to the Council and reveal everything to them. Blasted, narrow-minded apprentice! Scout was the last person he expected this from. He had grown close to her in the past several weeks, despite his initial intentions for her. And now she was throwing that back in his face, without a thought as to his feelings or even bothering to show the proper level of respect. She had betrayed him, just as Anakin had betrayed him. And now she would pay for it.

Let her suffer. Let her feel the full blunt of rage, if she was that intent on being intimidated by him. He was barely aware of his surroundings as he squeezed down deep on her throat.

Scout instinctively gripped his arms. "Master!" she cried desperately, struggling to free herself from the iron grip. He was stronger than he appeared; the anger was giving him strength far beyond his normal means. Scout couldn't breathe; her windpipe was crushed entirely beneath his fingers. "Master, please!" she pleaded, her voice sounding strangled from the attack.

Obi-Wan didn't listen. He was lost in a crazed, stone eyed fury. "Master, please! I don't want to die!" she cried, tears emerging in her eyes. She barely managed to speak through the attack, but she had to try the gesture, hoping that if he heard her pleading, she could somehow convince him to back off. But Obi-Wan didn't listen, and Scout's panic rose to an all-time high. Her hands fell to her sides almost limply.

She knew she needed to get her lightsaber, to spear him through with it. It was the only chance she had of escaping this alive. But Obi-Wan was restraining her with the Force, while he choked her She couldn't kick at his body, or even give a Force push. But even if Scout had managed to break the Force grip, there was one thing she hadn't counted on. She couldn't harm her Master. Despite all the reasons for mistrust, in spite all of the recent events and the fact that he didn't deserve even an ounce of the respect she had awarded him, she still cared for him. She loved him, as farfetched as that sounded, because he had given her someone to depend on, and someone who would train her after everyone else had dismissed her as useless. Even now, she couldn't bring herself to harm him.

Scout would have marveled disgustingly at the irony if she could. It was the ideal every Jedi Padawan strived for. And now it would be her undoing.

Scout saw her vision becoming dark and cloudy. Her head swam with dizziness, and it was like she was seeing double, what little detail she could make out. She tried to put up a fight, but her movements were becoming slow and flailing Finally she tried a weak Force push, but her hand didn't have the strength to pull it off. Her limbs felt like they were heavy bags of sand, and she could barely get any air into her airway. It felt like an eternity, but it had only been a few seconds, and already she was fading. Little by little her limbs stopped moving, until there was barely any movement to her. Obi-Wan didn't relent, even as her body slowed down from the visible signs of strangulation. Eventually, her body fell limp in his grasp.

Somewhere in the midst of his attack, Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy passed into the Force.

Moments later, Obi-Wan relinquished his grip on his Padawan. His hands eased off of her neck; he was still restraining her, but he wasn't harming her. It was when she didn't respond that he knew something was wrong. "Tallisibeth?" he asked, getting no respond from the girl. Obi-Wan began to worry. He had felt her life force leaving, but he brushed it off, intent as he was with teaching her a lesson. He laid her down in the chair, carefully settling her head against the cushion. "Tallisibeth?" he asked quietly, shaking her gently. There was no response. "Padawan?" he tried again, shaking her more firmly this time. There was nothing from her; deep at the back of his mind, he knew that she was gone, but he was still desperately in denial. "Scout, wake up!" he shook her firmly, this time sounding even more desperate. "Padawan, wake up! I'm sorry. Please, don't me here like this!" he said, feeling the tears building in his eyes. His heart was running furiously in his chest, overcome with the horrible possibility of it all. He wanted to give her first aid, to do something, anything for her. But her body was still, lifeless, and her presence in the Force was nonexistent. She was gone.

Only then did it hit Obi-Wan as to what he had done.

Oh gods, what had he done? He had lost control, becoming consumed by the whirlwind of anger that absolutely tore through him and ripped his morals to shreds. So focused on punishing one who'd perceivably wronged him, he wasn't even aware of what he was doing until it was too late. He couldn't believe it. He had killed an innocent child.

Scout had done nothing to him. She posed no threat. Her only crime was knowing something he didn't want anyone to know about, and being afraid to tell him out of fear of what he would do to her.

Obi-Wan was in shock. He blinked furiously; tears were running down his cheeks freely, and he made no effort to stop them. This was a sin greater than any other. There was no excuse for what he'd done.

The Jedi would be arriving soon. He could sense their presences heading towards the chamber. There was no way an outburst of this intensity would go unnoticed. Obi-Wan couldn't stay here. He would be apprehended and that would be that.

Obi-Wan was disturbed at the consequences. His career would be over, and he would be forever disgraced as a murderer of children who turned on his Padawan because she wouldn't obey a simple request. No, there was no choice. He had to get out of here.

Obi-Wan carefully took Scout's body from the seat. He was astounded at how little she weighed. He had known that she was fragile, but it hadn't really hit home how much until now.

He placed her body on the floor. Looking at the walls and items of his apartment, Obi-Wan knew what he had to do. Looking back at the girl's prone body, he muttered one last remorseful statement. "I'm sorry."

He slashed the walls and the furniture with his lightsaber, making it look like there had been a massive lightsaber battle. He pushed some of the furniture away, and the roughly torn pieces were kicked aside so they were strewn about the room. To add a distinct touch, he shattered some of the other objects with the Force.

And then he looked back at Esterhazy's body. Closing his eyes, he speared her with the lightsaber, driving it deep into her chest. He pulled out the blade, surveying the dark hole in her chest. And then, he slashed the area across her neck, so that it would look like an aggressor had killed her with his lightsaber either way, and destroy Obi-Wan's fingerprints around her neck. The Council wouldn't bother to examine her closely, if they saw the monstrous amount of damage that was a cause of death.

There. Now it would look like a Sith had attacked the room. The anger that remained would be misinterpreted as the Sith's, and Obi-Wan could get away scot free – at least for the moment. He was glad Scout's eyes were closed, so that he couldn't see the accusing stare in her lifeless green orbs.

Opening the door, he was relieved to find there was no one near him, or coming into the general vicinity; they were only minutes away, he was sure, but for now, he had the upper hand.

Obi-Wan took off left of the hallway, determined to get as far away from here and the Jedi as possible.

~*~

The Chancellor was working late when he realized he had a visitor. The Chancellor was surprised. He had sensed the earlier disturbance in the Force, but he had no idea the perpetrator would show himself so quickly after the occurrence. The light on his desk comlink was blinking. Palpatine went to switch it on, but the light blinked out rapidly. Hmm. Curious, Palpatine thought to himself. He wasn't worried, though; he was reassured by the lightsaber he had hidden nearby. The person was masking themselves in the Force, as if they didn't want anyone else to find them. But breaking through with his senses, Palpatine detected a strong sense of desperation and fear. He stood up from his desk, ready to confront whoever it was that had paid him a visit at this late hour, and apparently gotten past his guards.

To his surprise, it was someone he knew.

Seconds in, Obi-Wan stumbled through the door, looking haggard and more disoriented than Palpatine had ever seen him. It looked like he had run here all the way from the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan leaned against the side of the entryway, pausing to catch his breath.

"Master Kenobi?" Palpatine asked, genuinely surprised. "Oh, Obi-Wan, my dear boy, what has happened?" he said, faking sympathy in his voice. It might have been a little overboard, but in his current state, Obi-Wan didn't notice.

"Chancellor, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I have to talk with you," Obi-Wan said, swiping a hand haphazardly over his face. "I've done something terrible."

Palpatine's eyes narrowed. What could he be talking about? "No. Please come in," he said, gesturing inside at the office. He placed a hand on Obi-Wan's left arm, another touch of calculated empathy. "What happened to my guards?" he inquired.

"I used the Force on them. I couldn't allow anyone to know I had come here," Obi-Wan admitted, looking shamefaced at his actions. Palpatine frowned in thought.

"I see," he said simply, seriously.

Obi-Wan dazedly walked into the room. After he escaped from the Jedi Temple, he realized he had no idea as to his next course of action. He didn't know where else to go. There was only one person he could think who might help him. Palpatine. The old man had become a trusted confidant in the past few weeks, and he was the only one Obi-Wan could think of that wouldn't betray him. It was a big risk, but he had no choice. He couldn't just leave and go off-world without a calculated flight plan or means of support.

He needed guidance, suggestions. And if the old man suggested that he turn himself in, well, he would just have to listen to him while he gave serious consideration to what other options he had.

"There. Now, what is this about something terrible?" Palpatine inquired, sealing the door to the office. This was obviously a matter requiring discretion. "Tell me everything."

Obi-Wan looked at the man. Palpatine looked so trustworthy, and he seemed genuinely concerned about what happened to him. They had forged a friendship over the past few weeks that was as strong as the one Palpatine had with Anakin, if not more so. Surely the Chancellor wouldn't judge him right away, and would instead keep an open mind while Obi-Wan told him the details of what had happened. And so he did.

He told the Chancellor everything, from the apprehension of those thugs they carried out at the gala to when he had his hands wrapped around Scout's neck The old man's face assumed a stony, passive expression. It never changed, no matter what Obi-Wan told him. Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether that was a good thing, but he appreciated the lack of judgment from the older man. He was obviously listening, taking in every detail first before making a decision in any direction. And when he was finished, Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, feeling the weight of a horrible, soul crushing burden on his shoulders.

Obi-Wan stared numbly at the ground. "I killed her. She was an innocent child, and I choked the life out of her with no remorse whatsoever." The tears were audible in Obi-Wan's voice. His shoulders shook with barely restrained sobs, threatening to break his composure at any moment.

Palpatine looked at the Jedi Master stunned. He had been trying to strengthen the dark side inside Obi-Wan for weeks now, but the Jedi Master had taken the next step himself. He had killed an innocent person in cold blood. He had been lucky most of the Jedi were off-world fighting in the war. Had there been the usual number of Jedi there, he would have been caught instantly. As it was, there were only a few left in the Temple, and Obi-Wan easily evaded them. Palpatine couldn't believe his luck; surprised as he was, this was the best thing that could have happened to his plans. Realizing Obi-Wan was still waiting for a response, he spoke in the calm, rational voice of the Chancellor.

"You lost control," Palpatine stated.

Obi-Wan looked up. "Lost control?" he said incredulously. "I killed someone! I'm a murderer; I've disgraced myself and the Jedi," he exclaimed, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yes. You accidentally killed your apprentice," Palpatine said, not sugar coating anything. "What is done cannot be undone. But now we must deal with the consequences," he said, sounding more serious than Obi-Wan had ever heard him.

Obi-Wan looked at the much older Chancellor. What was he going to do? Was he going to suggest he turn himself in or was he going to help him?

Palpatine thought for a moment about what he was about to do. He hadn't planned on revealing his identity to Obi-Wan for quite some time, but the time was perfect for such a move, thanks to the unexpected occurrence. Obi-Wan was confused and distraught; he wouldn't resist him now as much as he might in another scenario. It was a risk, but one he had to take. Palpatine couldn't afford to waste the opportunity this occurrence presented to him.

Obi-Wan was ready to argue with the Chancellor or to graciously accept his help, when he was caught by surprise by the Chancellor's words.

He spoke in a knowing, wise voice. "Your anger gives you power. But it is a volatile power, one not to be taken lightly by even the most experienced of Masters. Left alone, it will destroy you," Palpatine said sagely. He was almost commanding in his prediction, demanding Obi-Wan's full attention.

Obi-Wan was taken aback. What the…? Anger and power? Where was this coming from? Undeterred, the old man continued to shock him further

"I can teach you how to harness that power, and control it for your own means. The training will be hard, but once you master it, you will be more knowledgeable than you have ever been before in your life. You needn't worry about losing control again, Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's mind was spinning. Was he offering to teach him some unknown technique to help him control his anger, away from the Jedi The mere idea was absurd. How could Palpatine know anything about the Force? Not to mention, the way he was talking was disturbing in its implications; the Council would have been appalled to hear these words coming from the Chancellor. He sounded like a dark sider. And then, it hit him; he was horrified he hadn't realized it before.

"You're the Sith Lord!" he realized, suddenly seeing the old man in a new clarity of light.

"Yes," Palpatine admitted, not even bothering to deny it.

Obi-Wan looked down in shock. This couldn't be. He had come here to get advice from a friend, and possible sanctuary if the old man would offer it. Instead he found himself face to face with the worst enemy the Republic had ever known. The Council would be horrified at this information; their worst enemy had been right in front of them for 12 years and they still hadn't even a hint as to his identity. And the worst part was he still couldn't sense the darkness inside the Chancellor. Were it not for Palpatine's own admission, he would have no hint that this was not an ordinary man standing in front of him. But Palpatine had admitted it, and the Chancellor had no reason to lie about this, when his confession would mean going to prison and being charged with conspiracy against the Republic. Truly, Obi-Wan was humbled by the power the Chancellor wielded. Suddenly he felt very intimidated, kneeling here before this man. He could almost feel the power at his disposal, even if the actual darkness was hidden.

But that didn't change what he was, and the part of him that was still a Jedi railed in protest.

Obi-Wan looked up at Palpatine. "I should kill you where you stand," he said savagely, eyes smoldering as he thought of all the battles and atrocities this man had inflicted him and the Jedi. He stood up from the floor, meeting the Chancellor's gaze face to face.

Palpatine was unfazed. "Go ahead. See what it'll gain you."

Obi-Wan looked at him skeptically. "You're not even going to try to fight back?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No, because if you're that determined to kill me, then nothing I say or do will deter you from that. What could I possibly do to stop you? You are the Negotiator after all," Palpatine said.

Obi-Wan looked down in confusion. This was not at all what he expected from the Sith Lord. He expected fervent denials that he could kill him, or the promise of retribution if something happened to him. Instead Palpatine stood stalk still, like a man waiting for his death.

"It's funny," Palpatine said. "A moment ago you were asking for my help. Now you're standing here before me threatening to draw a lightsaber on me. What changed?"

Kenobi stared in disbelief. "You're a Sith Lord!" Obi-Wan said incredulously.

"And that automatically makes me a threat to the galaxy?" Palpatine inquired, with one eyebrow raised. "Huh, my dear boy, I think you've been brainwashed by the Jedi heresy for far too long," he scoffed, chuckling softly to himself.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You're a Sith. The Sith are monstrous beings bent on controlling and conquering everything around them. Your own apprentice is proof of that! Dooku has caused more damage to the galaxy than the last several interplanetary wars combined. And you ordered it! You're the one behind this," Obi-Wan raged, feeling energized from the thrill of having cornered the man behind this monstrous war. He was feeling the urge to draw his lightsaber and run it through the old man. Powerful or not, it wouldn't matter what Palpatine was capable if he had his organs burned through with a lightsaber.

Obi-Wan wondered how quick it would be. He could do it. He could draw his lightsaber and with one swipe of the blade, the Sith Lord would be dead. He would be a hero.

But Scout would still be dead.

No, Obi-Wan couldn't go back to the Temple. The Sith Lord would be dead, but Obi-Wan would still be a murderer, liable to prosecution by the Jedi.

But that left the question of what to do about Palpatine.

"Tell me something, Obi-Wan, haven't I advised you, comforted you, and told you the truth about everything regarding Anakin over the past few weeks? Why does that suddenly change because I am a Sith?" Palpatine inquired sharply. "Being a Sith is what I believe in, but that doesn't mean I fall intro some predetermined role for what you believe a Sith is. Is our friendship suddenly illusory because you and I follow different philosophical tenets?" the old man challenged. "I don't think so, and I would hope that you don't think either, because I thought you were better than that. I thought you were better than them, Obi-Wan," he said.

"And again, I say to you, I am not what you believe," Palpatine insisted. "I am not a monster like some of my Sith predecessors. Even among Sith, we don't always agree on what is best for the galaxy. Certainly your own Jedi have committed some atrocities over the years, which some in the galaxy still hold against you. Would you like it if I compared you to the arrogance of Mace Windu or Master Yoda simply because you are a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan blanched in disbelief. "We are nothing like you!" he denied vehemently.

"Oh no?" Palpatine questioned. "Didn't the Sith start out as rogue Jedi determined to do things their way instead of the Council's way? We were once you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was silent. The old man knew he had him there.

"Obi-Wan, I have been fighting this menace every step of the way," Palpatine said. "I've passed bills to protect the people from the Separatists, I've deployed the Clone Army against the droids, and I've done everything possible in my position as Chancellor to make sure the Republic endures. Why would I do that if I secretly wanted to take control of the galaxy?"

Obi-Wan refused to believe. "You've been lying to us, feeding him information," he accused.

"I've been fighting him as much as you have been," Palpatine countered. "Every exhausting moment, every step of this heinous war, I've done my best to fight him from my position as Chancellor. But my powers are limited and I can only do so much against him. Unless their fleet is destroyed or Dooku himself is killed, this war will never come to an end," Palpatine declared passionately. "The Jedi have made an effort, but it is obvious they are not capable of apprehending Dooku. And as you yourself have said, the Council members have their own issues bogging them down, which make them ineffective to preserve the Republic as it is."

Obi-Wan scoffed in disdain. "You can't expect me to believe anything that's coming out of your mouth," he said. There was no possible way the Chancellor and Dooku were not collaborating on this, if he was indeed a Sith Master.

The Chancellor was undeterred

"Obi-Wan, I have served the Naboo faithfully as their senator for 20 years before becoming Chancellor. As Chancellor, I have strived to hold the Republic together by fighting against the corruption consuming it from with, and defending it from the Separatists. In all this time, when have I ever shown myself to be a danger to the Republic?" Palpatine pleaded with Obi-Wan.

There was a counterargument, as expected. "You've been manipulating us; waiting for the right time to take down the Republic," Obi-Wan argued.

"The right time?" Palpatine repeated. "My dear boy, we have had the right time several opportunities over. If we wanted to destroy the Republic, we would have done so long ago. We could have ordered the creation of the Clone Army and the Separatist movement at any time; why wait until now? It is true there have been Sith Lords who have wanted to take over the galaxy for their own sakes, and they have been destroyed by wiser Sith Lords under them," the Chancellor said. He was treading a fine line, but he was fully aware that establishing the Sith as a benevolent order that corrected itself was critical to getting the Jedi on his side.

He continued, confident in the impact of what he saying. "That is why the rule was created of two Sith at a time, so that one would balance out the other. No, Master Kenobi, we have been watching – waiting to see whether the galaxy would awaken from its complacency, and whether the Jedi Order would awaken from the stagnation it had fallen into. Alas, that has not been the case." Even as he spoke, the Chancellor felt this was the key to his success. Kenobi operated on logic, and there was no greater logic to use against him than the fact that the Sith had waited for hundreds of years to attack the Republic – an attack that he could easily blame on Dooku: the disillusioned, royal ex-Jedi who formally spearheaded the Separatist movement.

Obi-Wan shook his head vehemently. "I don't believe you," he said, yet the arguing fire seemed to have gone out of his system; he sounded more curious than anything now.

Because it was true. The Sith have had plenty of chances to attack the Republic? Why wait until now? The corruption in the Republic was nothing new. It had been around for hundreds of years. At any given time, someone could have organized the Separatist movement, and someone else created the Clone Army to counter it. It simply didn't make sense for the Sith to wait this long to make their move, especially when most Sith Masters knew they wouldn't live long enough to take their revenge on the Republic.

Unless there was no plan against the Republic, and each Sith was simply reacting to the events around him, the same as the Jedi, and then deciding what path to take based on that…

Palpatine was earnest. "Search my feelings, Obi-Wan. Can't you determine that I am telling you nothing but the truth?" the Chancellor told him.

Obi-Wan stretched out with his senses, yet he felt nothing but a sheer overwhelming honesty emanating from the man. That meant nothing, considering the Chancellor's obvious power, but wouldn't he sense something this close in?

Instead he sensed no trace on deception on the Chancellor's part. It appeared he was telling the truth.

Obi-Wan felt the world as he knew it breaking apart around him. He found it hard to breathe suddenly, caught up in the spell of disorientation the Chancellor. Everything he had known about the Sith was turning out to be a lie…and the Chancellor hadn't even gotten to his own reasons for joining them, possibly, simply the moral ones that anyone could relate to. The issue of why Obi-Wan was even there had yet to come up.

"I am not responsible for the actions of my wayward apprentice, Obi-Wan," Palpatine said, circling the Jedi Master. "You couldn't control your apprentice either. People don't always do what we want them to, regardless of whether it is best for them. When I first met Dooku, I wanted to help him realize his dream of eliminating the corruption in the Republic and restoring peace and order to the galaxy. The Separatist movement was never supposed to be a serious threat against the Republic. Instead it was supposed to be a wake-up call to the Republic, and would be eliminated soon afterwards. In this way, there would be a purge of several of the Republic's enemies, and Dooku would be the one who led them to their destruction."

The old man looked wistful for a moment. "But alas, he resisted. He took a fraudulent political movement and turned it into a military force threatening the Republic's very survival. He turned against everything I thought we believed in, in favor of following his vision of the galaxy, where he ruled over everything according to his whims. He broke off contact with me, and killed the servants I sent to recover him. In short, he betrayed me. Just as Anakin betrayed you," Palpatine said, glancing knowingly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked almost hopeful as he listened. Was it possible the Chancellor was telling the truth? The string of Anakin's betrayal still hit him hard. Hearing someone else bring him up, it reminded him of just how much he had lost when Skywalker had turned against him

"I trained him in the ways of the dark side to give him an edge he lacked as a Jedi, and in turn, he turned his back on everything I had given him. Surely you can understand what it is like to be betrayed by someone you considered a friend?" Palpatine inquired, with a pained expression.

Yes, he could. Obi-Wan searched for deception and once again found nothing but a brutal honesty. He could sense the Chancellor's pain at being betrayed by Dooku, almost as great as his own. Nothing could rival the pain of being betrayed by Anakin, but Palpatine's came pretty close. Obi-Wan sighed, trembling subtly from a cold sensation, as he felt more lost than ever before.

Palpatine grinned inwardly as he felt Obi-Wan falling further under his spell. Now was the most critical part. This would decide whether Obi-Wan joined him at his side, or whether he still needed further persuasion to accept the dark side – perhaps in the way of being turned over to the Jedi for his crime.

"I could use you, Obi-Wan. I need someone stronger, someone will not betray me for the allure of a credit or his own foolhardy ambitions. I need an ally, Obi-Wan. Yes, you made a mistake, but you can redeem yourself from that," Palpatine said.

And now came the moment for the kill.

"Besides, there is one more reason for you to join me. You know what will happen if you return to the Jedi Temple. The Jedi will not take this crime lightly. They will apprehend you, and they will execute you. And then they will execute me, when they find out about my true identity. And then, all chance at restoring the Republic will be lost," Palpatine said softly.

Obi-Wan knew the Chancellor was right. The Jedi weren't usually jury and executioner all in one, but killing a child was too sacrilegious. There would be no forgiveness for this act – no attempts to 'turn him back' to their side. There was no doubt in his mind they would kill him for what he had done.

"But, it doesn't have to be that way. You can still atone for what you've done," the Chancellor said softly, "and serve the galaxy greatly while you're at it. Join me, Obi-Wan, and together, we will restore peace and justice to the galaxy," Palpatine said, holding out his hand in a great symbolic gesture.

Obi-Wan looked at the outstretched hand. There was so much going through his mind, so many things he couldn't give voice too. So much had taken place in the past few minutes, in the past few hours, and they had chipped away at the figure that was Obi-Wan Kenobi. For the first time in many years, he found himself confused as to his path in life. He was no longer certain of what to do, what to say; he wasn't a Jedi anymore, not after murdering his own apprentice, and yet, he still had a wealth of Force training and knowledge that he couldn't just let go to waste. And then there was the Chancellor…

There was nothing like the shock of discovering the Chancellor was a Sith Lord. And what came next was more shocking. In the span of a few minutes, he had gone from seeing him as his absolute worst enemy to seeing him as almost another human being, with strengths and flaws of his own. Was the Chancellor right? Were the Jedi deluded and stagnated, caught up in a web of problems they could never hope to solve? The galaxy was the worst in had ever been, thanks in part to the man standing next to him, whose apprentice had unleashed hell on an unsuspecting populace. And yet, the Chancellor had a point, in that he surely couldn't control the actions of a man who already went by his own code long before he ever met the Sith. And the honesty in the Chancellor's voice was so moving, so overpowering, it almost brought Obi-Wan to his knees.

Obi-Wan felt himself overcome by a torrent of emotion. His whole world was collapsing around him. In the span of a few hours, he had had an unabashed display of anger, murdered his own apprentice, and broken every tenet of the Jedi Code save for one. He had nowhere to go, save for the man standing here before him. And so, he found himself doing something he had never imagined he would do.

Obi-Wan lowered himself to one knee and bowed his head in shame, partly out of desperation, and partly out of sheer gratitude, that this man would give him a second chance after all he had done.

"I pledge myself to your teachings…Master," Obi-Wan choked out; the tears were nearly falling down his cheeks and he closed his eyes tightly. By sheer force of will, he held them back.

Palpatine smiled in sinister satisfaction. His gamble had worked; Obi-Wan had yielded to the greater power, and now he would become a Sith who would truly realize his potential. "Good," he drawled out. He was already there, mostly; all he needed was some help from one who was more experienced. His eyes hardened with the dark side, taking on an amber hue, and the darkness of Darth Sidious shone through the façade of Palpatine for just a brief moment.

"The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become," Palpatine declared, in a low guttural voice, as if he were the very manifestation of the dark side.

"Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth…" Palpatine paused, searching for a suitable name. It came to him in a sudden burst of inspiration. He had reserved this name for Anakin, but Anakin was no longer worthy of it. It would be the ultimate insult to Anakin in Sidious' mind, for the title that should have been his to go to his Master, a man who had never even been considered for it in the first place. "…Vader," he finished, in a low growl.

"Thank you, my master," Obi-Wan said, bowing his head.

"Rise, Lord Vader," Palpatine commanded. Darth Vader rose to stand beside his Master. The Sith Master strode over to the window, surveying Coruscant's nightscape "We have work to do," Palpatine told his new apprentice


	27. Changes

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.**Forbidden Longing

Chapter 26: Changes

The sun was setting on the Naboo landscape, creating a marvelous effect of twilight that would dazzle anyone who saw it. Brilliant shades of orange mingled with the backdrop of the countryside as the sun set in the horizon. Much like the diminishing sun, the inhabitants of the building that had become such a staple in this village were getting ready to call an end to their day as well.

Change. Though he loathed admitting to it, change was something that had often terrified Anakin Skywalker many times in his relatively young years. But the recent changes in the last few months had been both embraced and welcomed by him and Padmé as well. If someone had told them that living such simple, anonymous lives would make them so happy, then they would have left their lives on Coruscant years ago. They had moved to a small village and now resided there comfortably as welcome additions to the small community. Nearly three months had passed since they arrived on Naboo, and a few weeks since they relocated to an area almost halfway across the planet. It was several days journey in a speeder and only a few hours by ship. It was a small farming community, which made it ideal for them to open up a repair shop in the village square. And Anakin's uncanny skills had built him quite the reputation in a short amount of time. The villagers were good people and he suspected most of them vaguely recognized him and his wife. But they were welcomed to the community with open arms.

In this quaint village, settling down and starting a family was hardly a crime, unlike the skewed views the political world and the media had taken of them. Anakin thought it was certainly refreshing to see that politics and bureaucracy didn't infect every crevice of the galaxy. Anakin knew that there was still likely the danger that Obi-Wan would track them down, but being in such a remote mountainous region would buy them time if he did come to Naboo. But Anakin was holding out hope that he and Padmé could live here peacefully and raise their children in this environment.

The Naberries had been sad to see them go, but seemed to understand why they could not live so close to Theed or Varykino right now. Ruwee understood the most it seemed and had even insisted on giving them start up money for the shop, even though they had insisted that they didn't need it. Jobal had been a little miffed at first when she discovered they were moving so far away. But Ruwee had explained to her that it was in their best interest, as well as the baby's that they be tucked safely away for now. If Obi-Wan did come, they could be given a warning with ample time to run if they had to. It was the worst case scenario and something they all hoped it never came to. As for Sola, she was also sad to see them go, especially since Padmé still refused to speak to her. Anakin had encouraged his wife to mend the broken bridge between her and her older sister. But Padmé steadfastly refused. Anakin suspected that there was a little bad blood between the sisters from things that had happened previously in their lives. And Sola's intrusion into their personal lives had finally broken any trust or respect Padmé had previously had for her older sister. He hoped that one day they could put it behind them, but he wasn't sure how close they would ever be again.

As for him, he had told Sola that he had forgiven her after she had apologized to him up and down for days on end. Truthfully though, he did not miss Sola or the pity she held in her eyes for him. He hated pity. And he hated when someone hurt his angel. It was better for now that they had very little to do with Sola. Still, he hoped that their relationship with Sola was someday mended.

Anakin's shop was near the center of the village, where farmers gladly brought all their equipment for repair, especially since before they arrived, one had to travel nearly fifty miles to find a repair shop in one of the surrounding villages. They also brought him their wives household appliances and even speeders that their teenaged sons and daughters had managed to bang up with little effort. And Anakin loved his work. He, Artoo, and Threepio spent their days repairing anything that came in and Padmé handled the management side of the business, the part Anakin hated, in the afternoons. In the morning, she could be found at the community's school. She taught two Galactic History classes there to students between the ages of fourteen and seventeen. And she also loved her job. She wasn't sure if she would continue teaching when the baby was born, but she was enjoying it for the time being and knew she would definitely return to it when their child grew older. By lunchtime, she arrived at the shop and began doing the books for her husband's business. She also loved this job too, but mostly because she got to spend the entire afternoon with him in addition to their evenings. And evening was fast approaching, as another day of business came to a close.

~*~

Padmé closed the books and locked the desk for the day, as her husband washed the grease from his hands. She never imagined how much such a simple life could be satisfying. But it was and they had never been happier. They loved the work they did. They were having a baby and they had never been more in love than they were now. Anakin dried his hands on a towel, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ready to go home?" she asked. He smiled.

"Always," he replied.

"I made an appointment to see a healer tomorrow afternoon. It will be my first ultrasound. Do you think you can close the shop for a couple hours so you can come with me?" she asked.

"Angel, you know I wouldn't miss it for anything," he replied, as he put his arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

"Come on guys, let's go home," Anakin called to the droids, as they headed out back to the speeder, after Artoo logged into the system, closed and locked the shop doors and armed the security system. Even in a small village like this one, Anakin never took any chances.

~*~

Their home was a cozy little cottage with three bedrooms. It was tucked away in a meadow outside the village near a freshwater stream. Their evenings were simple and relaxing, just the way they liked them. This particular evening, after dinner and a little cuddling by the fire, Padmé had gone to take a bubble bath, while he continued his work in the nursery. He insisted on building all of the baby's furniture himself, a task which gave him great joy. He had recently finished the crib and presented it to Padmé. She had loved it so much that she had cried, much to his amusement. It was a beautiful design and was decorated with ornate carvings, which were like the symbols he'd carved on the japor snippet he'd given her long ago. He also had painted it a pearly white color, which was going to go well with the sky blue pain job he had given the walls. He was now building matching furniture for the crib, including a changing table, a rocking, chair, book shelves, and eventually a dresser and a toy box. He sensed his wife's presence and looked up from his work.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" he asked, as she walked in, wrapped in a short, creamy white shimmer silk robe.

"Immensely. But I grew bored without you. You should join me next time," she replied. He smirked and put his tools down, before pulling her into his arms.

"Now that's an invitation I definitely won't refuse," he replied, as he pressed his lips tenderly to hers. Her eyes sparkled with love, as they fluttered open.

"Are you at a good stopping point?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm all yours," he replied, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and turned out the light, as they left the room. They saw Threepio shuffling around the living room as they entered.

"Oh good, I took the liberty of making you a snack, Miss Padmé. Master Ani said you might be hungry," Threepio said.

"How thoughtful," Padmé said, as she smiled at her husband.

"Thank you, Threepio," Padmé replied.

"Yeah, thanks Threepio. You can shut down for the evening if you'd like," Anakin told him. The droid shuffled off into the other room, quite pleased with himself.

"Mmm…shuura, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream. Why love, are you trying to seduce me?" Padmé teased. He smirked and pulled her into his arms.

"Guilty as charged," he replied. Padmé turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Consider me seduced, handsome," she replied sultrily, as she smoothed her hands along his broad chest. He captured her lips in a sensual kiss, as he used the Force to dim the lights to a soft glow. A large futon awaited them by the fire and they found their way to it, as their lips met again and again with furious passion and hands roamed with sexual intent. Padmé panted air into her lungs, as he released her lips and moved on to her neck.

"You're so beautiful…I love you so much," he rasped in her ear, as he continued ravaging her neck with his lips. Anakin momentarily broke the kiss they were engaged in and stared down at her. He slowly undid the cord of her robe and parted the fabric. And as always, was in awe of her incredible beauty. His eyes feasted on the sight of her full, supple breasts, each capped with a pert, rosy nipple. His eyes traveled down and rested on her belly, which had a small swell to it. It was absolutely the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. But then he saw the uncertainty in her eyes. He could hear traces of her thoughts.

"You absolutely are desirable. You're so beautiful and radiant. You glow…like an angel," he told her.

"That's sweet of you Ani, but I'm not really feeling very beautiful these days," she replied.

"Well, if you won't believe me, then I guess I'll have to show you how beautiful I think you are," he whispered in her ear, as he nipped at the nape of her neck, making her gasp in pleasure.

"And how much I want you…how badly I need you," he whispered. She cried out in pleasure, as he punctuated his words by grazing his teeth on her shoulder, while one hand cupped and fondled her left breast. He kissed her passionately, as he continued to roll her breast in his hand.

"Do you believe me yet, my beautiful angel?" he asked. She responded by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply again.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

"I need you so…" she pleaded, as she kissed at his neck. He smiled.

"But I'm yours. I always have been and I always will be. I do hope the heavens won't smite me for keeping one of its angels, for I never intend to let you go," he replied.

"They gave me to you. I'm yours forever," she said, as their lips met again in a feverish series of hot, passionate, twisting, hard kisses. Once his lips left hers, they found their way to her right breast. She mewled with excited pleasure, he gently suckled her. She combed her fingers through his hair, as he caused passionate coos of pleasure to escape her lips. As he finished his lazy suckling of both her breasts, he slowly trailed kisses down to her belly.

"Ohhh Ani…I need you now…" Padmé cried desperately. She wanted him inside her and she wanted him now. She sat up and pawed at his belt. He watched her practically rip his pants off with some amusement. She'd been known to be passionate in their lovemaking before, but her hormones were in overdrive with her condition and it was much to his added pleasure. He kissed her hard, his tongue dueling with hers, as he lowered her back to the cushion. He parted her slender legs and rested between them, immediately feeling the slick honey on her inner thighs. Her sex felt even more amazing, as he slid inside her. Her walls quivered around his thick cock and the feeling of her hot, dripping pussy hugging him made him want to explode right there. But he held back and began gliding in and out, slowly building a steady, but passionate pace. Padmé squeaked and mewled with each thrust.

"I…I love you so much!" she cried out, as he thrust hot and deeply. He held her slightly rounder, yet still petite body protectively, as he made love to her. He watched in awe, as her entire body trembled in wake of his ministrations. He leaned down and swallowed her cries with his lips, as he molded his mouth over hers in a deep, feverish kiss. Padmé clung to him raking her nails along his back, as his hips surged into hers.

"Unnnhhhh…don't stop…unnnhh…don't ever stop!" she cried passionately, as she became lost in her sexy husband.

"Never…I'll never stop…loving you," he panted, as he stroked her deeply

"Ohhh…Ani…Ani!" she screamed, as she neared her climax.

"Come for me, sweet angel," he requested.

"Anakin…ohhhhh!!!" Padmés creamed, as she climaxed in what felt like a violent storm of pure ecstasy. She thrashed and her back arched in a bow. He held her tightly with his string arms, as he continued to pump his hips. As she slowly came down, he could hold back no longer and erupted inside her. He collapsed beside her and she cuddled against him as they gasped for air, while gazing into each other's eyes. After exchanging several soft kisses, Anakin spooned her against him, as she slowly drifted to sleep. He watched her sleep for quite some time, until the fire started to go out. At that time, he kissed her forehead and swept her into his arms, before carrying her sleeping form to their bedroom.

~*~

The Jedi were crowded around the room that had become a crime scene, with various Knights and Masters assessing the situation. Mace Windu stared back at the body that was covered with a sheet, feeling a dark sense of foreboding inside him. They had raced toward the dormitories from the upper floors when they sensed the outburst of anger and readied for a battle, only to find they were several minutes too late.

And the sight they found was ghastly.

He had been no supporter of Scout, criticizing her openly and pointing out the flaws that manifested themselves during her training with Obi-Wan. But she was a young girl, and she didn't deserve this. Nobody did. Contrary to what some believed, Mace cared for every one in the Temple. An attack on one was an attack on him, and to have one of their students killed in such a vicious, heartless manner, instilled in him an almost dark desire for vengeance.

He felt an uncharacteristic sense of guilt overtake him momentarily. If only they had gotten there sooner, if they had just sensed the disturbance before it grew to such massive levels…they may have been able to save this young girl's life.

From the distance, a Togrutan Jedi Master watched as Mace examined the room with the same air of a stern Jedi Master he usually carried. Knights and Masters went in and out of the room, searching for anything they might have missed. The door to the apartment was wide open, giving a full view of the tragedy inside. Most distinctive were the slash marks on the walls and the lightsaber burns on various aspects of the furniture. Like all of them, she was still in shock; her mind hadn't fully registered the reality of the situation. Shaak Ti had no idea what could have happened. There was no way Obi-Wan and Scout gone would have been able to cause such damage with a simple sparring match.

Hanna Ding was nearby. There were several Padawans and apprentices who charged toward the dormitories when they felt the disturbance and the Masters joined them at the affected area, ready to apprehend someone if necessary. They kept the Padawans back at first, but welcomed the backup if it became necessary. When they opened the door, they were met with a terrible sight. Shaak Ti immediately felt her heart seize. "No," she gasped, rushing toward Scout's prone body, even as she knew the truth. Scout was dead. The Masters were stunned, unable to believe what they were seeing. Hanna was among them, pushing her way to the front to see what was going on.

The young girl had a very negative reaction to the situation. Once she realized Scout was dead, she exploded in an outburst of grief and rapidly ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things I said! I was just teasing her!" Hanna cried, sobbing into her hands while a female Jedi Master stood next to her. The Jedi patted her back comfortingly, and Hanna buried her face in the woman's robes, sobbing into the tunics as the Jedi encircled an arm around her.

Shaak Ti was amazed at the girl's reaction. Hanna had hated Scout, from what she'd heard. The rivalry between the two girls went deep, and neither particularly tolerated the other. And yet here she was crying about the girl's death. But Scout was like that. She had something about her that made you respect her, whether you liked her or not.

And now she was gone.

Shaak Ti couldn't believe this was happening. She felt more horrible than a dozen battles with the droid armies had ever made her feel. She knew it was wrong to be so emotional for a Jedi, and she had to focus on what was important, but this was nightmarish beyond anything words could describe. Such a sweet girl, murdered in such an appalling manner. She would never train with them again, she would never smile again, she would never feel the childlike joy of winning in the Padawan tournaments, as she proceeded on her path to becoming a Jedi Knight. Her life had been cut short in on brutal, senseless act. Shaak Ti felt a wave of sorrow sweep throughout her. The Jedi were no strangers to death, but it had been several centuries since they dealt with a death inside their own Temple, from unnatural causes. Dying in a battle was one thing, but for someone to come in here and murder one of their own in such a vicious manner was offensive on the deepest levels, and downright heart wrenching to the more sensitive Masters.

Mace approached Shaak Ti after talking with several of the Jedi Masters. He was obviously weary and disturbed from dealing with the incident. Shaak Ti looked at him in askance, wondering if he had found out anything.

"No one heard anything. No one sensed anything unusual until that explosion of anger in the Force," Mace told her, his mouth set in a grim line. "Whoever it was cloaked their presence and clearly got out of here as fast as they could."

Shaak Ti stared at the Jedi. Mace's face was stony, layered with a stoic Jedi calmness But deep down inside, she knew he was enraged. He had to be. He couldn't just feel nothing at this.

"What about the surveillance records?" Shaak Ti asked. "There must have been some recordings of the hangar bay, or even just someone leaving the room."

Mace didn't look too hopeful. "We're still waiting on that," he commented.

"Disturbing this is. Diminished our capacity to sense the dark side has, down to virtually nothing," Yoda remarked. The little Master's ears drooped lower in sadness. Shaak Ti knew that Yoda loved the children. He considered them all his children, from the lowliest initiate to the highest ranked Jedi Master. But the younger students held a special place in his heart. To deal with the death of someone like Scout, under their own roof, must have been tearing at the Jedi Master from the inside out. How could they let this happen in their own Temple?

"The Sith Lord must have kidnapped Master Kenobi," Mace said in agreement. Shaak Ti looked up at him in surprise. Were they jumping to that conclusion already?

"Able to bypass our defenses, the Sith Lord was," Yoda said. Shaak Ti shook her head. She didn't want to bring this up, but the thought occurred to her that Obi-Wan might be behind this. Much as she didn't want to even think about it, it was what she had been concerned with from the start – that Obi-Wan would hurt Scout.

"Masters, could there be one other explanation for this…?" Shaak Ti began, trying to hint at them.

Mace's eyes flared "Obi-Wan wouldn't do something like this," he spoke darkly. It didn't matter that Obi-Wan's behavior had been changing in the past few months…he was still a Jedi Knight and still bound to the same code of honor he and the other members of the Council were. Cold blooded murder like this was something he would never do! Mace refused to believe it.

"Master, Obi-Wan's behavior has been changing in the past few months," Shaak Ti argued, insistent on making herself be heard. "What if he lost control and did something he would have normally never thought of doing?" That would explain the slash marks and singed spots on the furniture – it was Obi-Wan's attempt to cover up his crime, and beguile them into believing it was the work of a Sith Lord. She didn't even want to contemplate the idea, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense – a frightening amount of sense.

"Right, Master Windu is. Our best Master, Obi-Wan is. Do this he could not," Yoda said, chastising Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti refused to let herself be shut down. This was too important.

"Master, you can't deny his performance has been changing," Shaak Ti said. "He used to be a calm Master, logical and reasonable, always considering what was best. Now he loses his temper and insults us when he doesn't get his way," she stated. Yoda huffed in disapproval.

"Pointless speculation, this is. Aid us, it does not," Yoda said stubbornly. Shaak Ti couldn't believe they were dismissing it out of hand. Were they that blinded – that even with them acknowledging that Obi-Wan's behavior was changing, they still refused to believe he was anything less than a perfect Jedi?

Mace was about to retort angrily to Shaak Ti, when a junior Knight ran into the vicinity.

"Masters," the human male reported in, "Temple Security reports that a Republic gunship left the hangar some time ago. They gave the proper authorization codes, but they were unable to determine the pilot's identity. We believe he may have used a mind trick on them, beyond the usual range we utilize." The Jedi's face looked pained. "They also appear to have turned off the cameras in the hangar with the Force."

Mace sighed heavily, shaking his head at their worsening turn of events. One of the downsides of employing non-Force sensitive assistants was that they were susceptible to the Force. While they possessed greater shields thanks to training with the Jedi, even the strongest willed security guard could be overcome by a determined enough person. There was no getting around it; it was simply one of the sacrifices they made in order to maintain stronger defenses.

"What about the cameras in the hallways?" Mace inquired. If they had even a shred of an image, it would be all they needed.

"I'm sorry, sir," the Jedi apologized, "They turn those off as well. No one was seen leaving the room."

Mace nodded solemnly. "Contact the space ports. Tell them to stop all outgoing traffic for the time being, and inspect all ships departing from any landing pads. There may be a fugitive on his way off the planet, and it is imperative that we catch him," he ordered. Whoever did this was powerful indeed, if they were able to coerce the guards and turn off all the cameras to make his escape without them noticing.

"Yes Master," the Jedi nodded, as he went to carry out the order.

Shaak Ti stared at them with a knowing expression on her face. "Well Master, are you going to deny still that there's something not right about any of this?" she asked sardonically.

Yoda slammed his cane. "Impertinent you are, Shaak Ti. More baseless speculation about Obi-Wan, help us it does not," the ancient Jedi chastised her. If Yoda had a temper, it sounded like he was almost very close to losing it.

Shaak Ti practically hissed in frustration. "Master, with all due respect, I think you're acting a bit foolish," she exclaimed, glaring at the older Jedi. She wasn't one to say Master Yoda was a fool – no Jedi would do that – but he was obviously not thinking clearly if he couldn't even consider the idea that Obi-Wan was responsible for this. "Obi-Wan has changed, and I think you're being too closed-minded for your own good if you can't even consider that one of our own may have been behind this!"

Yoda huffed. "So you say. Offer no proof, you do," he bit back; condescension was a rarity for the older Master.

"Enough," Mace intoned. "We will assume that Obi-Wan has been kidnapped by the Sith Lord, and await a possible transmission revealing more information. If none is forthcoming, we will consider our options then. As for this other theory, unless there is proof to back up your claims, we will not consider it," he said distastefully to Shaak Ti. "We have enough problems, with the war still raging, and we are short-handed as it is. We cannot afford to turn on each other on the basis of baseless speculation." He stared sternly at her. "Am I understood?" Shaak Ti burned indignantly inside, but she knew she could not challenge Windu at this moment.

"Yes, Master," she reluctantly acquiesced.

Mace turned to another Jedi who was nearby. "Take the body to Bant's medical bay for analysis," he said, looking at the prone body under the sheet. The sight of it still haunted him. "Afterwards, we will prepare a funeral pyre for Scout," he stated solemnly. The Jedi nodded and went to relay the orders.

Shaak Ti looked down at the oldest Jedi Master, knowing that she couldn't give up. She had to convince him that Obi-Wan was possible behind this, somehow. Yoda was undoubtedly in denial, because Obi-Wan had always been one of his favorite students. One could probably go so far as to say he loved the young man Qui-Gon had trained, in his own way. The thought that he could do something like this was no doubt appalling to the old Jedi Master, and it sparked a fierce wall of resistance. Shaak Ti knew she had to break through that somehow, for all their sakes

The Masters soon began to file out, as the knights carried out Scout's body. All except for Shaak Ti, who remained standing there lost in too many emotions to count. She didn't know what to do. She wanted badly to contact Anakin and inform him of this development, but she didn't want to worry him needlessly. Having suspicions was one thing, but that wasn't enough to justify drastic action yet. She needed proof that Obi-Wan was involved in this first. Her feeling was that he was, but that wouldn't be enough to convince the Council yet Besides, she didn't know whether Obi-Wan would go after Anakin for whatever reason. All she knew so far was that Obi-Wan had possibly turned to the dark side, and caused one of the worst atrocities they had seen in the Temple so far.

Yet Obi-Wan hadn't mentioned Anakin in a long time. Perhaps he no longer cared at all about him. Even so, she would contact the Naboo government, just in case. She would ask them to inform her if Master Kenobi landed on Naboo, or attempted to, and give them her personal comlink frequency, so that they could reach her at any time. That should tide things over until she had a chance to gather more information.

Too bad that would do nothing to help the person who may have become his first victim. Shaak Ti bowed her head, closing her eyes as the grief overwhelmed her.

Scout, I'm so sorry. I should have taken you as my Padawan, the hell with the Council's missions, Shaak Ti lamented, holding back the tears. I should have never let him get his hands on you.

But there was nothing that would bring Scout back. The only thing she could do was to ensure that justice was served and her murderer was punished – whoever he was.

There was nothing more to be said

~*~

"And so, after the dark times and the wars were finally ended, the King of Naboo was so saddened by the massive loss of life and endless suffering of his people that he disbanded the armies. He wanted no more wars and since those ancient times, Naboo's people have transformed into a passive race. Our Kings or Queens are always put into office by election to avoid corruption and given term limits to avoid giving too much power to one person. Each King or Queen in office always wears the scar of remembrance to remind them of the travesty of war and how it nearly tore our planet apart, just as it is tearing the galaxy apart right now," Padmé said, as she started to wrap up her lecture when one of her students hands went up.

"Yes, Stacia?" she said.

"But isn't it true that they wanted to instate you as Queen for life when your two terms ended?" the girl asked.

"It is true, but I couldn't accept. To do so would have gone against what I believe in. term limits are in very important in maintaining a fair, working government," Padmé answered. Another raised his hand.

"Yes, Braden?" she questioned.

"But you were a far better ruler than Jamillia. She actually wants Naboo to side with the Separatists," the boy remarked.

"Yes, and it truly saddens me that she has been deceived by them. I can no longer support her rule, and the sad truth is it will probably drive her out of office. A powerful office in any government can sometimes corrupt and change people," Padmé said, feeling sadness at what had become of their Queen. Jamillia was in the middle of being ousted by Parliament. The Naboo Queen had once welcomed refugees from the Separatist movement into their society, and she was very dedicated to preserving the Republic. Recently however, Jamillia had begun to show interest in the Separatist movement She was getting tired of the Republic's corruption, and their inability to keep peace in the galaxy. It was also possible that she believed that if she surrendered to the Separatists, the Trade Federation's attacks on their planet would cease. Padmé supported her at first from afar, trying to get her to see reason and keep Parliament from impeaching her. But any government backed by Nute Gunray could not be trusted, and Padmé doubted they had stopped wanting her dead simply because she resigned from office. As Jamillia descended further into her new ideology, Padmé was forced to withdraw her support.

Even so, that didn't mean she regarded the troubled Queen as an enemy. Despite their differences, Padmé had begged her to keep her promise about alerting them if Obi-Wan attempted to land on the planet. She closed her eyes thoughtfully as she remembered the last conversation between her and the Queen.

"Please, no matter what happens, promise me that you will not allow Obi-Wan to gain access to this planet. I know we have our differences, but that man will destroy everyone in our lives if he's allowed to set foot here," Padmé pleaded, trying to appeal to Jamillia's sense of justice. Things had deteriorated between her and the Queen, but she hoped there was enough respect left between them to grant her this final request. Jamillia closed her eyes for a moment, and then she seemed to reach a decision. "I will," Jamillia said quietly. Padmé couldn't be sure whether she was lying, but she had to hope there was enough respect that Jamillia wouldn't sell them out to Obi-Wan, out of bitterness. "Thank you. I can't offer my support any longer, but you have to believe me. I never meant for any of this to happen. I tried to convince Parliament to let you stay on the throne, but they just wouldn't agree," Padmé said, hoping that was enough to convince Jamillia not to go back on her promise. She ignored the uncomfortable look Jamillia directed her, as if Padmé were committing some grave betrayal.

Shortly afterward, Jamillia had descended into full out support for the Separatists, resulting in the Parliament putting pressure on her to resign, lest they remove her outright. She smiled as she saw her husband slip into the classroom, all disturbing thoughts instantly disappearing from her mind.

Anakin quietly entered the classroom. He didn't go unnoticed, but slipped quietly into the back. He loved hearing her lectures, because he loved hearing her speak about things she was passionate about. It only made him love her more, if that was even possible.

One of the students raised their hand, bringing her back into focus.

"Then why didn't the Senate elect a new Chancellor? Isn't Palpatine long past his term limits?" Scott questioned.

"Yes, and many like me advocated for the election of a new Chancellor, but this is a time of war and it is being used as an excuse for Palpatine to stay in power. The war is also being used to justify his emergency powers. It is a shining example of the corruption that we've been discussing," Padmé said. Anakin frowned as he listened to what she was saying. A year ago, this had been a sore subject between them. But now he couldn't believe he had defended Palpatine to her when it was so clear that she was right. He was ashamed that he had ever taken Palpatine's side over hers. But he would never allow himself to be deceived like that again. And he would never let anything come between them again.

"Then why is he still in power?" Nathan asked.

"Because the war scares people. Many have been led to believe that changing leaders during a war will have disastrous consequences. Fear is a powerful motivator," Padmé stated. How right she was. Anakin was amazed by his wife's ability to get these young people so enthralled by history, which a lot of people found to be boring – which it could be, if it wasn't taught in an engaging manner. But Padmé's students found her very interesting, though it helped that she was a heroine to most of the young women, who had grown up hearing the stories of the blockade. And he sensed that many of the young men had crushes on her. They were harmless crushes of course, and Anakin certainly couldn't blame them. Padmé was an incredibly beautiful woman and he was somehow lucky enough that she had chosen him to love and spend her life with. He would never, ever take her for granted again.

"That's enough for today. For our next class, I want you to read chapters 15-17 and be ready to discuss the blockade. We may, if he can be convinced, have a special guest speaker. As many of you know, it was my husband that largely foiled the Neimodian's plans when he destroyed their droid control ship," Padmé said. Anakin realized that all the class's attention had turned to him. Padmé had to suppress a giggle, as some of the girls got dreamy looks on their faces.

"Um…me? Well, I was just a kid at the time," Anakin shrugged.

"But you're like a legend on Naboo," one boy said.

"Yeah, you've been all over the galaxy," another said.

"Do you still have your lightsaber?" another asked.

"Um…well, I guess if you really want me to come, I can," Anakin replied.

"Okay. Save your questions for the next class. You're all dismissed," Padmé announced, as the students packed their things away and started filing out of the room.

"You know, there are others that did a lot more that day. Are you sure you want me to talk?" Anakin asked. Padmé wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You're a hero to them. Besides, if you don't come be my guest speaker, then I have to ask Jar Jar. And if he comes, the only thing I'm going to get out of it is a headache and broken desks," Padmé replied. Anakin chuckled.

"Yeah, letting Jar Jar influence these young minds might not be the best idea," he joked, as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Are you ready for your appointment?" he asked. She smiled.

"I am, but you're early. Our appointment isn't for a couple hours yet," she replied.

"I know. It was a bit of a slow day, so I decided to close up and take my beautiful wife to lunch," he replied.

"That sounds nice. I'm starving," she said.

"Well, I figured you would be. This little girl is mine, after all," he replied.

"You mean 'little boy'," Padmé insisted.

"If you say, angel," Anakin replied.

"I do. Now come here," she said, playfully, as she kissed him tenderly.

"I feel like I've been bad, you know, since I had to stay after class with the teacher," he joked, as he wriggled his eyebrows playfully at her. She giggled as he placed soft kisses on her neck. Padmé felt tingles go down her spine, as his lips moved up and down her neck. He tilted his head and captured her lips with his own, as he plundered her mouth passionately for several long, wonderful moments.

"You have been bad. Making out with your teacher after class is highly frowned upon," she joked.

"Whatever will you do with me?" he asked, playing along.

"I don't know. The situation requires further scrutiny, so I'll be taking you home with me tonight for a…special lesson," she answered with a seductive tone.

"Well, I just became the luckiest man alive," he replied. She giggled, as she took his arm, as he offered it to her.

"Come on, our son and I are starved," Padmé said, as they walked toward the door.

"You mean our daughter," he argued.

"We'll see, love," she replied, as she turned the lights out in her classroom.

~*~

Anakin and Padmé waited patiently in the exam room. Padmé lay propped up on the exam table. The nurse had already taken her vitals and now they just waited for the town's resident doctor to arrive to perform their first ultrasound. Anakin held her hand and the doctor finally came through the door. Doctor Anna Seavers was an older woman, maybe in her early sixties and had been practicing medicine in the small village for almost thirty years. She had seen the births of many of the people who called the small village home and loved her work.

"Well, how are you feeling, sweetie?" Anna asked pleasantly, as she looked at Padmé's chart.

"Very well," Padmé replied.

"Your vitals are strong. Has the baby been moving a lot?" she asked.

"Yes, he started moving around a lot in the last couple weeks," Padmé replied.

"Good. You'll continue to feel more movement, as your pregnancy progresses. You're taking all your vitamins?" Anna asked. Padmé nodded.

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay, let's take a look. Do you want to know the sex if it can be determined?" Anna asked. Padmé glanced at her husband and he nodded in agreement with her.

"Yes, we would," she replied, as Anna pushed Padmé's dress up and put the solution on her belly.

"Sorry, it's a little cold," she apologized, as she turned the machine on. It was a bit of an older model, but it whirled to life with little effort. A blurry image appeared on the screen. Anakin couldn't believe it! He could see their baby and he stared at the image in awe.

"Oh Ani…look at him. He's beautiful," Padmé gushed, as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Are you sure it's a boy, angel?" he asked.

"I think it's pretty clear, baby," she replied affectionately with a giggle. Anakin looked again and plainly saw what she was seeing. He had a son!

"I guess you were right. He's so tiny," Anakin said in amazement.

"Congratulations to you both," Anna said.

"Doctor, what's that shadow by his head?" Anakin asked. The doctor examined what he was looking at.

"Oh my…" she said, as she changed angles to the other side of the womb.

"Is something wrong?" Padmé fretted.

"No dear, it just looks like there's two," she announced, as she brought up the other image.

"Two?" Anakin asked.

"Twins?" Padmé exclaimed.

"Yes…it looks like it's twins. A boy and a girl," Anna announced.

"Oh Ani…can you believe it?" Padmé asked in amazement.

"Wow…this is amazing," he told her, as he kissed her forehead and brushed a few of her happy tears away. Anakin couldn't believe how wonderful this was turning out. A boy and a girl…now both of their wishes would be satisfied!

"I'll give you two a few moments. Congratulations and I'll see you in a month for another check up," Anna said.

"Thank you, Doctor," Anakin called, as she slipped out. Padmé pulled her dress down and stood up, as she straightened her clothes. Anakin hugged her tightly, before picking her up and spinning her around gently.

"This is the most wonderful news," he told her.

"Let's go home. I can't wait to call Mom and Dad," she replied. He smiled.

"Me either," he replied, as they took their copies of the ultrasound holos that the machine had printed and left the exam room. Their reason to celebrate had just doubled.


	28. The Approaching Storm

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.**

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316.

Chapter 27 – The Approaching Storm

The façade of Obi-Wan Kenobi slashed in a calculated arc at the figure across from him. The bald white-skinned woman who was his opponent met his maneuver beautifully, parrying the move with her twin lightsabers. Darkness loomed in the sky above them, with lightning striking many areas in the distance.

It had been a week since Obi-Wan departed from Coruscant. Lord Sidious had sent him to Korriban to complete his training, and had assigned one of his agents to instruct him. The planet was strong in the dark side, and would work to turn Obi-Wan quickly to the dark side without any difficulties. The plan had worked beautifully, as Sidious anticipated. After one week, he had become immersed deep within the dark side. Any trace of Obi-Wan Kenobi had disappeared. There was only Darth Vader.

Vader slashed at the lithe woman with his azure saber, blocking and parrying the attacks gracefully despite his disadvantage of only having one saber. He had learned much in the past week spent on this planet. To his chagrin, he had discovered that there were certain techniques used to improve one's lightsaber skills unknown to the Jedi, which dark side users used to even the odds against better trained Jedi. He had quickly set about mastering these techniques, with his dutifully assigned 'tutor' at his side. He was certain he was almost ready to assume his rightful place at his Master's side.

"Come now, Kenobi. Is that the best you can do?" Asajj Ventress taunted him, swinging her lightsabers at him in a flurry of red-tinged movements.

Vader struggled to match her deadly movements. She was good, he had to admit. He had always thought she was an impressive swordswoman, though she was only partially trained by Jedi standards. But her anger gave her an advantage that evened the odds against any aggressor, great Jedi Masters included. His feet fought to keep up with her incredible footwork. He found himself falling back under the viciousness of her assault, as he fought to relinquish his memories of Soresu and adopt the more intense style she had been teaching him.

"And to think I've been training you for the past week. I think I've been wasting my time here with you," Asajj scoffed, sneering at her rival with plainly visible disgust. "I think that brat Skywalker would have done better by now."

The former Obi-Wan Kenobi released a growl of anger and slashed viciously at the bald alien woman. She knew any mention of his former padawan was enough to get him riled up. Ventress took a step back as he intensified his attacks. He wouldn't kill her, but better to be safe than sorry.

"Ah. That's much better," Asajj said mockingly. This was how their sessions went for the past week. Asajj taunted him, insulted him, tormented him in every way until she pushed him to the brink; his breaking point was always near. And Vader accepted it willingly, under the direction of his Master. The dark side source on Korriban gave her an advantage that he couldn't possibly hope to overcome, as he did in ordinary circumstances. Not until he completed his training.

She had tormented him in other ways, too. And he willingly submitted to those as well. He knew they were an unusual pair, the two of them; there had always been some connection between the two of them that neither of them understood. It made a twisted, ironic sort of sense that she would be his teacher in the dark side.

Vader swung his light sword at the pale white woman, trying to disarm her and bring thus confrontation to an end. Asajj parried the offensive maneuvers beautifully with her twin red lightsabers, creating a whirling flurry of light.

"I knew it. You are still weak. You still use a Jedi's lightsaber, for Sith's sake!" Asajj scoffed, giving her student a disgusted glance. "The Master must have been insane when he chose you for his new apprentice. You will never be a true Sith. You will always be a pathetic Jedi Master, playing at being a greater part of the universe the Jedi refuse to accept," she said.

Vader growled in frustration, unleashing a particularly brutal slash. "I think you have that mistaken, you delusional witch. I recall quite a few times clearly in which I bested you, and that was the usual for us," he said, raising his eyebrows sardonically. Asajj growled in sudden rage.

Ventress charged at him with furious intent. Vader parried the blows efficiently with his lightsaber, sidestepping her attacks with elegant gracefulness. The mark of a Soresu swordsman was to look for a hole in the enemy's defense, and though he was trying to use a stronger fighting style, some of the basics from that form still proved useful in a dueling exercise.

Asajj was absolutely surprised when Sidious contacted her and ordered her to train Obi-Wan Kenobi in the ways of the dark side. She was incredibly doubtful at first – how could the great Obi-Wan Kenobi ever have turned? And when she realized the reason why he had begun his fall, she had enjoyed a hearty laugh the likes of which had been absent in her life for the past several years. It amused her to no extent that Kenobi wanted his former Padawan. She hadn't thought Obi-Wan felt that way about the boy. That made things more difficult for her, in some respects, but she had managed to take advantage of the situation nonetheless and…shed light on some unresolved issues they had between the two of them. She had to admit, she was enjoying this assignment. The chance to taunt, belittle, and obliterate Obi-Wan Kenobi in battle after all the times he had eluded her in this war was something she could not afford at any point to pass up. And yet, she could also spend time with him, and get to know the enemy that had so captivated her for the past couple of years. Sad as it was to admit, she was developing a fondness for him.

She knew that was a dangerous situation. She knew Sidious wouldn't tolerate her mind straying from their goals at this time. First and foremost, the destruction of the Republic was the formidable goal of their organization. And whatever had motivated Sidious to pick Obi-Wan Kenobi as his new apprentice, she knew he wouldn't have that unless Kenobi now planned to play some crucial role in that objective. But Asajj had survived all these years despite whatever the universe had thrown at her, and she was well equipped to handle some confusion in this game. She had no idea what her own intentions were at this time, but she was glad to instruct him in the better aspect of the Force, and she would surely figure out the rest before his training was complete.

Vader had been surprised to realize who his new instructor was, but he had quickly grown to accept it. He knew Sidious had contacted her, ordering her to teach him about the dark side. He also knew she had been informed not to tell Dooku about this endeavor. Some torture over their holographic connection ensured Asajj cooperated with him. Asajj hadn't questioned the purpose in training Kenobi in the dark side, but it didn't take a genius to see Obi-Wan was a better apprentice than Dooku. He was younger, stronger, and more flexible than the older ex-Jedi.

It was clear that Obi-Wan's training would mean that Dooku would soon be supplanted. But the obvious remained unsaid between the two of them. Whether that was because it was it was unnecessary, or because Asajj wanted in with whatever Sidious and his new apprentice had planned, and Obi-Wan personally, Vader didn't know.

She still hadn't fully accepted his new moniker, seeing him as the General in service to the Republic she had fought time and time again – a fact which she used prominently to outline his weaknesses. Vader didn't know whether to be proud Obi-Wan had left such a mark on her, or offended she refused to acknowledge he had left that weak man behind.

Vader slashed at her with a downward arc coming from the left, catching her off-balance. Asajj struggled to keep her defenses up, but Vader took advantage of the opening. He pushed her back as he dealt her a succession of quick strikes, forcing her to use both blades to defend herself as he struck furiously from all angles, until he pushed aside her blades and held his saber forward in a killing blow. Asajj was subdued for a moment at his sudden victory, but she quickly resumed her cool nature.

"Good. You're learning. I think in time, within another week or two, you'll be ready to serve him in the capacity he desires," Asajj said, switching off her lightsabers.

Vader powered off his azure saber. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his forearm, sighing from the exertion of the past several hours. Training with Asajj was always an exhausting routine, yet he felt more capable with the Force than he ever had as a Jedi. He was truly ready to take his place carrying out the plans of his Master.

Vader went to a nearby holoprojector away from Asajj's range of hearing. He had received a message that Lord Sidious wanted to speak with him. He had been ordered to check in within a week's time, and the Master had deemed it fit to remind him of his obligation. No doubt the older Sith Lord wanted to inquire about the progress of his training. Ventress kept her distance, inspecting some thing or another about her lightsabers. Vader didn't care.

The image of Lord Sidious came from the projector in a miniaturized version. Vader greeted him with a bow, in the way Sidious expected – with respect, admiration, and fear. As expected, the Sith Lord was blunt about the status of his progress. He informed Sidious of the exercises they had engaged in, the details and techniques she had covered with him about the dark side, and everything he had learned, smiling in great pride when the Sith gave his subtle grin of approval. The conversation turned to other matters. Vader listened to the Master's words, fully absorbing every single word he was saying about their plans. When the request came, Vader simply nodded. There was no questioning Lord Sidious' orders. Vader looked at Ventress out of the corner of his eye. She was staring at him occasionally, but not too interested, obviously passing off the conversation as just the typical report between a Sith Lord and his Master.

"Yes, my Master," Vader bowed, as the transmission faded out.

Moments later, Vader returned to the training area where Asajj still lurked. He noticed she perked up at his renewed presence, as though she was looking forward to their activities post the training session more than she had the actual training itself. He wondered what she truly thought of him. Did she see him as just as another toy to manipulate and enjoy tormenting, or was it more than that?

"Good, you've returned. We should meditate on the balcony together. I have much I can teach you about harnessing your rage," Asajj rasped with a lecherous smile. The balcony was a part of the mansion they were staying in, the ruins of a very old structure that Sidious had refurbished for his own use.

"Actually, I'm afraid we're at the end of our training here. The Master has ordered me to depart on an assignment," Vader said blithely, as though he were casually discussing having a cup of tea. The other assumed a shocked expression.

"What?!" Asajj demanded with rage in her eyes, practically snarling. "You can't be serious. You've only just arrived here. I haven't even begun to teach you half of the things I know!" she protested.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but such is the way of a Sith. The Master's wishes take precedence over all," Vader shrugged. He offered her an apologetic glance. "If it's any consolation, I really have enjoyed our time here. Quality entertainment," he said mockingly. She hated it when he used his humor with her.

Ventress' eyes grew red with indignation. "You're not going anywhere!" she said acidly. She lit up her lightsabers, holding them threateningly in a battle ready position.

Vader lifted an inquiring eyebrow. "Really? Are you questioning Lord Sidious' orders?" he asked the bald, tattooed assassin.

Asajj shook her head vehemently. "He can't be serious about this. You're not ready to take on an assignment of this nature. If you go out there like this, you're going to get killed!" she spat at him.

"I think that's highly illogical," Vader said to her. "I'm sure Lord Sidious is highly aware of my abilities. He wouldn't send me on an assignment unless he believed I was ready."

The reaction was as acerbic as expected. "The hell with Lord Sidious. I am the teacher here, and I say that you are not ready to leave this place yet!" Ventress said to him, glaring at him with eyes burning with disdain and rage.

The Sith Lord looked at her thoughtfully. "I see. I guess we'll have to test that hypothesis," Vader said. He ignited his lightsaber, bringing it around to glare at his opponent with one hand.

Mentor and student stared at one another in a tense fashion, the former willing the latter to back down. He did not do so in the slightest.

"Don't challenge me, Obi-Wan. This isn't a training session. If you engage me with the intent to get past me, you will lose," Ventress said, dark and menacingly.

Vader glared into her eyes. "I suspect you underestimate me, Asajj Ventress," he said, with the most subtle hint of warning underneath. There was a pause in the air, as though the universe had stopped for the confrontation of these two very dark apprentices.

The two combatants launched themselves at each other, trading blows with their lightsabers right and left. Vader slashed at Ventress at with his blade, which Ventress parried with her lightsabers. They engaged in a duel of blue and red lights, blocking and deflecting blows at incredible speeds. Ventress' unusual style served her well as she attempted to get the upper hand, but Vader met each and every one of the blows from her blade with his own, despite only having one lightsaber.

The battle was even at first, with both combatants eagerly striking and thrusting at the other with lightning fast speed. Each one struck with the skill of years of training in the Jedi arts, and subsequent time spent training in the darker methods. But Vader had one secret he had yet to divulge.

He had still yet to immerse himself as deeply as he could in the dark side.

For days he had been training with Asajj Ventress and learning from her how to harness his rage, but he was reluctant to fully immerse himself as deep within the dark side as he needed to. Despite his new situation, he was still clinging to his old defensive system of lightsaber combat instead of fully embracing a more aggressive style. Not to mention, there was another incentive for keeping himself from appearing too skilled. It was an order of Lord Sidious', to keep his full potential carefully hidden from Asajj's eyes until the right moment. Careful consideration, the older man had said, just in case they had some unforeseen complications; the factor of surprise would give them an edge. But now the time had come to show Asajj Ventress what he was truly capable of.

Slowly he began to gain the upper hand in the battle, parrying Asajj's maneuvers with more and more ease. He thought about all the things that had frustrated him over the past several months. The losses of the war, the stupidity of the Jedi Council, the arrogance of Count Dooku in flaunting his ability to evade the Republic: all of these coalesced in his mind. He thought about Anakin, who right now was on a distant world with that loathsome senator, instead of in his rightful place at Vader's side. The anger grew to a molten rage inside his soul, as he fully immersed himself in the dark side's power. And before Asajj Ventress knew it, she was struggling to keep up with her opponent. Vader countered with a furious array of moves that had Asajj desperately trying to counter the ferocious barrage the man before her was throwing at her.

Vader slashed at her with furious intent, forcing her farther and father back. He yielded to the dark power coursing through his veins, becoming lost in the incredible rage overtaking him…the seemingly limitless source of power at his command. Asajj tried to tap into her own anger, but it was of little use; Vader was too powerful, too steeped in the fury of the dark side to be turned back. The deadly dance continued for several intense minutes, until the inevitable happened: Vader turned aside her lightsabers and slashed through her right arm, taking her arm off at the forearm. Ventress screamed in agony, dropping her remaining lightsaber. Holding her cauterized stump, she stared at her arm in disbelief, unable to believe what just happened. She crumbled to the ground, unable to remain standing. Ventress cupped her stump protectively. She felt cold, nauseous, and barely able to see through the moisture in her eyes; this was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. Torture meant nothing compared to losing a limb – now she understood why the Sith most frequently chose this as a punishment.

Vader came within mere feet of her, lightsaber looming in his hand. His eyes were amber colored in hue, and Ventress was shocked when she saw them.

No one she had seen – not even Count Dooku, had ever tapped that deeply into the dark side, save for the Master she and Dooku served. Ventress tried to push herself up on one arm, but it was no use; she slid boneless to the ground. She leaned back, trying futilely to regain some measure of self-control.

Vader stared ominously at the defeated dark side adept. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your time is at an end, my darling," he said, the words a mocking sneer, letting her know just what he truly thought of her 'fascination' with him.

Ventress felt a terrifying coldness embrace her heart. She was about to die and there was nothing she could do about it. She stared at the man who had once been a persistent rival, and was now a Sith Lord about to destroy her. And suddenly she saw things clearly. What had she done? She had turned this man from a heroic Jedi Knight into a monster, and she had gotten nothing out of it in return. She had always found him intriguing, but she sought to break him; turning him was never part of the plan. And when it happened, she thought it was the greatest irony of all. But now she saw what a terrible mistake it was. For a moment, she saw all the destruction he would cause, the worlds he would ravage, the people he would kill mercilessly; all in pursuit of a man he wanted to enslave and destroy emotionally. Sidious would have his vengeance on the galaxy, and Vader would be his instrument of destruction. Ironic, how at the end of her life, she could suddenly think the clearest.

There was only one thing she could try, and she prayed there was a shred of the man he once was to appeal to. "Obi-Wan, please…" she pleaded, biting down on the humiliation and shame she was feeling. "Don't do this. I am defenseless!" she begged of him.

Vader froze in his tracks as he heard the name he had forsaken, the name that once meant so much to so many. His face showed no trace of emotion, but inside he. What was she trying to do, con him into feeling some sympathy for her, all because she used the name he once wore? Pathetic, even for a ragged lapdog like Ventress. Oh, how he almost felt like laughing! He was amused as he regarded the broken assassin in front of him. She had been reduced to a pathetic, whimpering mess.

Ventress felt a rush of cold dread as she realized her words had had no impact on him. He was too far gone to listen to any of her reasoning, and once again she wondered what she had been thinking in helping Sidious turn this man fully.

Vader regarded the alien woman for one moment, and then he plunged his lightsaber headlong into her abdomen. Asajj screamed in agony, and then he dragged the lightsaber straight down the middle. Asajj's body gave a series of jerky movements as she was in the last throes of death spasms, her mouth frozen in a silent scream, and at last her head fell back against the platform.

Vader stared at the brutalized body of the assassin for a moment. The body was scorched with black cauterization marks, and in a few days, it would look downright hellish as it was brutalized by the animals on Korriban. What a fool. To believe that she could influence him in any way, possibly even control it. He felt a great deal of satisfaction at having finally put one of his long-term enemies to rest. This was what he should have done months ago, when Anakin and he were still a team fighting in the war. He went back to where the comm. array was, and entered a familiar frequency.

The image of Lord Sidious appeared out of the holoprojector moments later.

"Is she dead?" the Sith Lord asked without preamble.

"Yes," Vader answered him. "I disposed of her within a few minutes, quite easily in fact."

"Good. Ventress was a liability. She would have betrayed us eventually," Sidious said, teeth bared ever so slightly with satisfaction. "She was so obsessed with claiming power for herself, that she would have struck out at us if she believed she could eliminate us from the galactic map. You have done well to destroy her, Lord Vader. Now we have but one loose end to tie up before we move into the main act of our plan," he said.

Vader watched expectantly, knowing the orders that awaited him.

"Go to the Mustafar system and wipe out Lord Tyranus and his Separatists leaders. I'm afraid Lord Tyranus has outlived his usefulness," Sidious said with distaste. Vader could understand his loathing of the other man – Count Dooku had much to answer for.

"The time has come to end this war, Lord Vader. Do this for me, and you will strike a deathblow against the Separatists. The movement will collapse entirely without the foresight of its leaders. The war will at last be over, and once you return to Coruscant, the galaxy will once again know the true meaning of justice," Sidious promised him.

Vader bowed in reverence. "As you wish, my Master."

The transmission cut out.

Vader walked away from the comm. station. As he arrived at the landing platform where they kept their ships, he hopped into his starfighter. It was time to dispose of Lord Tyranus and his pitiful Separatists followers. The 'great' Count Dooku would regret his betrayal of the galaxy, and Vader would see to it personally that he got the painful ending he deserved. With nothing to keep him on Korriban any longer, the small fighter lifted off from the atmosphere into the area above the planet, before vanishing into hyperspace.

~*~

The sunlight shone on the large patch of grass with the bright rays of the planet's morning to mid-day sun. The air was a nice temperature, and in the field a man stood taking full advantage of the nice day outside. He swung a brilliant, azure colored shaft of light in whirling movements in front of him, slicing through the air and leaving elegant trails of light seemingly dancing around him. To an outside unfamiliar with the device, it would have looked like the man was practicing magic, but this was no mere trick of light and shadow. The device was one of the deadliest in the galaxy, and the man wielded it expertly. He swung the weapon with immense concentration, calling forth every bit of skill he could muster to train without the advantage of another person helping him, until his muscles were burning from the insanely fast exercises he was performing. Satisfied he had done enough katas for the day, he lowered his blade and took a deep breath to calm his adrenaline filled body.

"I see you've been keeping up with your training," a deep, masculine voice remarked.

Anakin turned towards the right to see the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn hovering nearby. He gave an acknowledging nod at the older man.

"I have, for the most part. But you already knew that, didn't you?" Anakin said knowingly.

The ghost nodded. "I did," Qui-Gon said. "But it's still remarkable. You've done an excellent job of growing up to be a powerful Force user. Your potential is truly unlimited," he said, with a hint of awe.

"I'm just a Jedi," Anakin shook his head. He wasn't comfortable with these displays of praise from anyone about his so-called 'incredible' powers. "Nothing more, nothing less. It's not like I'm a god or anything." His brow furrowed; it was ironic how he had done a complete turnaround with regards to his attitude about his power, he thought to himself.

"You are the Chosen One," Qui-Gon said simply. He mused quietly on how humbled he was that Anakin had changed so drastically in the past year. Once, he desired nothing more than to have the praise of every Knight and Master on the Council, and to be acknowledged as the best in the Order. Now, he only desired to live in peace with his beloved.

"That prophecy is probably invalid, considering I'm not a Jedi in the Order," Anakin remarked, somewhat distastefully. He hated that particular tenet. "I don't see how I can 'balance the Force' when I'm no longer a Jedi, serving the Order and the Republic."

"Don't rule anything out, young one," Qui-Gon remarked. "You never know what the future might bring."

Anakin stared at Qui-Gon, and though he tried not to show it, he couldn't help but look annoyed.

"With all due respect, Master, I certainly hope that anything like that never comes to pass," Anakin said, sounding a bit sourer than he wanted. "I don't want to 'balance the Force', or bring justice to the universe. All I want is to live peacefully with Padmé, and raise our children. If I decide to help people, then fine, but I don't want it to be because of some 'greater destiny' that I just have to fulfill," he spat out. For a moment he breathed deeply, realizing how he just sounded. He expected the older man to be a bit stunned, but to his surprise, the Jedi Master was simply looking contemplative at what Anakin was saying.

"Fair enough," Qui-Gon nodded. He looked a bit apologetic. "I'm sorry, Ani, I don't mean to put any pressure on you. I suppose I merely see these things differently, from my perspective. Heh, it's not easy being dead, you know," he said wryly. The humor worked as intended – Anakin cracked a smile, albeit a small one.

"I hope my afterlife isn't that complicated," he remarked. He turned his back on the late Jedi Master as he went back to his training.

They went into a comfortable silence, with Qui-Gon watching Anakin train. It was a few moments before the former spoke.

"You should talk to Master Shaak Ti about what happened, Anakin," Qui-Gon said.

Anakin sighed in frustration. "I am not going to involve her in this," he said, with an air of finality.

"Anakin, you have to claim justice for yourself. You cannot allow Obi-Wan to get away with what he did to you," Qui-Gon argued vehemently. He sounded upset, and though Anakin could certainly understand why, he was starting to get tired of this.

"I don' have to do anything. It's in the past. I've moved on from that. I just want to forget it ever happened," Anakin spat, sounding a bit more harsh than he intended. "Obi-Wan's on Coruscant. He can't do anything to me now. If he comes here to go after me, then I'll deal with that when the time comes, but I won't go chasing after any more trouble."

"Waiting for the enemy to strike is not a wise decision, Ani," Qui-Gon said. "It was such a method of waiting for the Sith to reappear that got the current Jedi into the current mess in the first place."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to act rashly. That cost me too much through the war, and only now I'm beginning to see how foolish I was." Anakin held a hint of self-loathing in his expression, though he was still calm in appearance. "I've changed, Qui-Gon," he said honestly. He knew that would sound like a joke to the Council members, but it was true.

Qui-Gon stared at the young man he had brought to Coruscant as a boy, the one he had hoped to train and never gotten that chance. "Yes, you have," he said, rather regretfully.

Anakin stopped for a moment. Was this man actually being condescending to him? He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't heard it with his own ears, but that was almost what appeared to be the case here.

"Wait a minute," he interjected. "All my life, I've been told by the Council and the Jedi that I was too rash – too impetuous and thick-headed. Now I've changed, and suddenly that's a bad thing?" Anakin demanded in disbelief. "It's a bad thing that I don't go to Coruscant and confront Obi-Wan, regardless that I would be putting Padmé, Shaak Ti, and countless other people in danger? Do you seriously want me to jeopardize the safety of all those people just for the sake of having the satisfaction of knowing Obi-Wan has been exposed for what he did?"

"It's not about satisfaction," Qui-Gon said in frustration. How could he make Anakin understand? There was more at stake here than just the satisfaction of one man claiming victory over his tormentor. He struggled to find the words, but they proved elusive, leaving him gasping at straws as he tried to make Anakin understand just how important it was that he stand up for himself.

"Then tell me," Anakin demanded. He had run out of patience for Qui-Gon's ideas today. It was clear to him that they were going to come to no common agreement today. "What is it about? 'Justice'?" The question was posed to Qui-Gon, and now it was up to him to answer it.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon began, "can you seriously live with yourself knowing that you've let this man get away with what he's done to you? Do you not want to be validated for what happened to you?"

The younger man scoffed. "I thought he was your former apprentice," Anakin remarked snidely. "I never thought I'd hear you refer to him as just some 'man'."

"Not anymore," Qui-Gon admitted solemnly. "That is in the past. I can no longer recognize what he's become. He's changed. Obi-Wan has not been the boy I raised for a very long time," he said with a sigh.

Something snapped inside Anakin. And before he could stop himself, all the doubts he had about Qui-Gon came bursting to the surface.

"And now you concern yourself with our well being?" Anakin scoffed. "Where were you all those years when I was training under him?" the young man screamed. "Where was your guidance for us during all that time? I'm supposed to be your Chosen One, and yet you abandoned me for twelve years even though you obviously could have come back from that!" Anakin shouted angrily at the older man. "Have you considered that maybe it was your treatment of him that is responsible for him turning out like this!?"

"I was in the Council chamber," Anakin went on, eyes smoldering. "I remember how you treated him that day. You wanted to train me, but you dismissed him callously instead. Instead of saying recommending him for Knighthood and saying how proud you were of him, and then telling the Council to train me, you dismissed him away like he was nothing. For a long time I thought the blame was on him, that was he being immature for not realizing what you were trying to do. But now I see, it's you who started all this! You were the one who set him on the path to resenting me! Obi-Wan is a monster and he deserves to die, but it was your casting him aside that prompted him to start slipping!"

Qui-Gon stood in utter shock, horrified. He looked as though he had been struck physically, from the crestfallen expression he wore. The Force ghost put a non-corporeal hand to his chest, almost like he was reacting to some deep physical pain. He could sense the anger coming from Anakin, and it was almost overpowering in its intensity.

Anakin's eyes were smoldering with rage, and for a moment he was almost tempted to strike out at specter with all his anger and resentment. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Looking back at the Jedi Master, he could see that Qui-Gon was deeply scarred by what he'd just stated. He knew he had hurt the old man's feelings, but he wasn't going to dance around what he knew was the truth. The older Jedi stood motionless in his shimmering aura, as though he didn't know what, if anything, to do next.

There was nothing more to be said.

The Force spirit faded out of existence, disappearing back into the ether. Anakin turned his back on where the ghost had been standing, lost deep within his own thoughts.

He was trying to clear his head when someone stepped into the area, managing to avoid his normally acute senses. She approached quietly through the grassy plain, clearly somewhat hesitant to disturb him.

"Who were you talking to?" Padmé questioned.

Anakin looked back at her. "Qui-Gon," he answered. Padmé approached tentatively, wearing her flowery yellow sundress that was suitable for this environment. He wondered how long she had been listening.

Padmé's face showed disbelief, but she quickly assumed a neutral expression. "Okay…" she answered, seemingly nonchalant.

Anakin stared curiously. "What, you're not even going to question how that's possible?" he asked her.

"Not really. Anakin, you're a Jedi. If you say that you were talking to Master Qui-Gon, then I believe you," Padmé said.

"You're a very understanding wife," Anakin said, shaking his head.

"Well, I am a senator," Padmé smiled, even though she was technically retired. She paused curiously. "How did he do it?"

Anakin shook his head. "Who knows? Probably some thing about the Force the Jedi didn't teach me," he answered bitterly. Padmé frowned at that line of thought. There were many things the Jedi didn't tell Anakin about the Force, apparently, and it was hard to get past the fact they that didn't trust him that much.

"I see," she said slowly. She paused with another curious expression. "What did he want?"

"He wants me to tell the Council about Obi-Wan," Anakin said bitterly.

Padmé looked surprised, but she quickly adapted. This was too good an opportunity for the politician in her to pass up. "Well, I agree with him," she said.

Her husband stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh, not you too!" Anakin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "When will you get it through your heads I don't want to tell anyone about what happened, I just want to forget about it!"

Padmé looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," Anakin said sheepishly, realizing how he sounded.

"It's okay. Darling, I don't want to upset you," Padmé began quietly. "I just want to figure out the best way to help you with this."

"I don't need help with this, Padmé." Anakin turned away. Padmé frowned, realizing this wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you upset?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Anakin took her forearms in his hands. He loved it when she held him usually, but he wasn't feeling in the mood to be comforted. He was too conflicted. The peacefulness and serenity he had experienced while training was gone, thanks to Qui-Gon's meddling. His concentration was broken, and he knew he wasn't going to get it back for today.

"No, I'm alright," Anakin said. Nonetheless he pried her hands away, albeit gently, and walked away from his angel. Padmé's face showed the hurt, but Anakin didn't notice it.

He stared at her with a mixture of weariness and reassurance.

"I'm just tired from all the argument," he said, pleading with her to understand. He couldn't do this; he couldn't deal with her in this way after dealing with Qui-Gon. He wanted her to understand his position and accept it, not repeat the same thing Qui-Gon had been telling him about. The same thing he had been wondering about for the past few weeks…

The former Naboo senator pursed her lips. It was obvious something was biting at Anakin's spirit. The happiness he had shown throughout the past few weeks over their pregnancy was gone, replaced by weariness and anger. There was a barrier between them, a weariness and conflicting swirl of emotions, and she realized that this must have been something he was already thinking about, if only at the back of his subconscious. This wasn't going away. This wasn't going to go away until they dealt with what had happened. She knew what was bothering him. It was all too obvious, and there was only one cure for it.

Padmé knew she was treading on slippery ground, but she had to proceed. She wouldn't be a very loving wife if she didn't. "My love, you have to tell someone. You cannot continue to let this fester. Obi-Wan has to be brought to justice for what he's done," she argued vehemently.

"Padmé, I don't want to talk about this," Anakin turned away. He focused on his saber, swinging the weapon experimentally.

"Why are you so reluctant to talk about this? Is it really that you're afraid of putting us in danger?" Padmé questioned. "Or is there another reason? Are you ashamed of what happened?"

Anakin stared at her incredulously. Was she questioning his devotion to her?

Anakin bit back a curse. Why did everyone have to push on him this idea of confronting Obi-Wan?

It was frustrating to the extreme, that they felt that everyone except him knew what was best for him. They weren't in the position that he was; they hadn't suffered what he had. What right did they have to tell him what course of action to pursue? Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"I'm not ashamed, Padmé," he said, a bit more harshly than he'd intended. "What do I have to be ashamed of? It wasn't my fault that this happened to me," Anakin answered tersely, looking as if he had been struck. He sounded as though he was trying to convince himself of that statement, and it broke Padmé's heart, to see what Obi-Wan had done to this man, her beloved. She couldn't help but look at him with sympathy.

"Because you're a man. It must be difficult being a powerful Jedi Knight and being expected to be invincible all the time," Padmé said quietly, with sudden understanding into what her husband was thinking. She thought they had gotten over this, but apparently she was wrong. And now she knew what was troubling him – it wasn't just the decision of whether to tell someone about Obi-Wan or not. She knew what was bothering her husband. It was the same thing that had been bothering him since the beginning when he confessed his horrible secret to her. "But Anakin, this isn't your fault. You did what you could. You tried to protect me, and for that I will always be grateful. But Anakin, this is something that should never have happened to you. You have to face up to that," she told him, gently but firmly.

Anakin looked at her incredulously. "How can you stay with me, knowing what happened?" he asked her.

"Because it wasn't your fault. And because you seriously underestimate how much I care for you. I don't want you to live this way, my love. I want you to be happy again," Padmé said.

Anakin still wasn't convinced. "Other women wouldn't think that way. They wouldn't stay with a man who can't protect himself from another guy, never mind her."

"Other women are fools," Padmé said harshly. "You shouldn't base your love on someone on how tough they are, or how well they fight, or whether they are 'above' certain things merely because they aren't a female, or the 'type' that should have them happen to them," Padmé said pointedly, visibly sardonic over that old preconception. "I love you, Anakin. That's all there is to it."

Anakin was overwhelmed. The depths of her devotion were staggering, especially considering how much she had lost for his sake. He had always been grateful to have Padmé's love, but a part of him was always uncertain. How could this intelligent, royally beautiful woman fall for a guy like him, even though that was what he wanted? As much as he hated to admit him, a part of him believed that maybe he loved her more than she loved him. Yet this proved a shadow of a doubt. She loved him, more than he would ever know, and she would never leave him, even if he sank into his lowest, darkest depths.

"I now you're only trying to help me, Padmé, but if you love me, you will respect my decision," Anakin said, as carefully as possible. "I'm all right, my love. I know it may seem otherwise, but I'm not avoiding the issue. I'm just being a realist. If I take that course of action you're all suggesting, things aren't going to turn out alright. I've put it behind me. I'm simply trying to avoid further trouble," he stated.

Oh, my love, it's because I love you that I'm doing this. It's because we care about you that were trying to help you, Padmé thought. But Anakin had cast his lot with the camp of denial. If he refused to speak to anyone else about this, there was no way she could help him, only be there for him when he needed her. And for Padmé, that was more than enough.

She didn't want to alienate Anakin again, as he had become back when she and her sister were arguing. Those few moments in which Anakin contemplated leaving her were the most terrifying of Padmé's life. It was Padmé's fondest wish that her husband would seek out help for this, but if Anakin found it too difficult, she wasn't going to push him.

Perhaps that was why he trained so hard, Padmé thought. It wasn't just to protect her: he found solace in his training. Padmé could only hope that it would be enough.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I didn't mean to sound like that. I just couldn't stand the thought of him getting away with what he did to you," she said.

"That's understandable. It bothers me too, sometimes," Anakin admitted. "But there's nothing I can do about it. You know what the Council's like. If I come forward with any claims against Obi-Wan, they won't believe me, and I'll probably get Shaak Ti kicked out of the Order for her supporting me. Obi-Wan's on Coruscant, far away from us. He can't act unless he wishes to reveal himself to the Council, and risk Master Windu or someone else killing him. Let's just leave it in the past, where it belongs," he said to her.

Padmé stared soulfully into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," Anakin replied.

There was a moment where they gazed lovingly at each other, and then they met in a kiss that was full of affection and acceptance. Anakin led her in the kiss, claiming her mouth with his own, until they broke apart, brimming with intense emotions.

Padmé shuddered at the look of sheer longing. He was entirely and utterly devoted to her, and despite their differences, Padmé never felt more loved or wanted than when she was with him. They met in a second kiss, this one more electrifying than the first.

"I need you, Padmé," Anakin said, his voice husky with desire.

Padmé shuddered at his lustful words. She felt overwhelmed by the level of desire running through him, like she was the most desirable person in the galaxy. He wanted her, right now – that much was clear. He had such a way of making her feel like the most incredible woman in the galaxy, like she could do anything and best anyone in anything. She knew Senator Amidala had a reputation of being a cold, harsh woman who had no ability to have a relationship, but the reality of the person behind the senator mask was quite different.

She wasn't planning on doing anything when she came out here, but she allowed herself to be drawn into Anakin's advances with no protest.

He kissed her again, capturing her in a deep, passionate kiss. He held her by the shoulder as he claimed her lips in this passionate display of affection. Anakin began to move downward, ravishing the flawless skin of her chest with his lips. Right here? She thought, almost incredulous at the suggestion, but she quickly overrode it. There was nobody around and Anakin would sense if there was someone in the area. He wouldn't be doing this if there was any chance of them being caught.

Anakin laid some of her clothing on the ground, namely the light colored cloaks she had brought. Padmé sat on the makeshift blanket, waiting with anticipation for Anakin. She didn't have to wait long. Anakin lowered himself onto the coverings and immediately resumed their kiss. They gradually slipped into a lover's embrace, hands roaming over their backs as they shared this example of their love. Anakin lowered Padmé onto the coverings and began undoing the straps on her delicately thin blouse. He pulled the garment over her head and wasted little time in diving into what she had to offer.

Padmé gasped as he began to work his mouth over her chest, kissing the center and the sides of her breasts. He absolutely ravished her chest, kissing every inch of the sensitive skin, before going on to her areola. Padmé felt a shudder as he took a nipple into his mouth and began sucking on the rosy peak. His tongue licked over the engorged pebble, sending streams of electricity right down to her sex. Padmé loved it when he sucked on her breasts. She had always been self-conscious of her small breasts, but Anakin devoured her as though she were a goddess, putting all his effort into stimulating these exquisite parts of her body. He could drive her to the point of near-orgasm just by ravishing her breasts, but Padmé always stopped, or rather, let him stop, just before the point of orgasm, lest she be too tired to proceed with their next activities if she came early on. Anakin worked on the other with just as much fervor as the right, and Padmé has to resist touching herself below her waist just to get off on this incredibly seductive feeling.

Anakin moved lower down her body. He absolutely loved to worship her breasts, but that was just one of the many wonderful parts of her body that made her such a beauty, and he wanted to get to the others. Her smooth stomach now had the rounded curve of a woman several months into pregnancy, but that had not made it any less beautiful. She was even more beautiful now that she was the mother of his children. He kissed his way down her body, leaving no corner of skin untouched, as continued his oral ministrations, soon bringing her to a beautiful climax. Anakin was supremely satisfied as Padmé burst into an orgasm, arching her back as she trembled and writhed in his grasp. Padmé lay on the coverings motionless. She was exhausted. She felt like she could sleep here all day if left here. She couldn't even manage to say Anakin's name, despite wanting to give something, any, indication of what he had done for her. She was grateful they weren't far enough in her pregnancy that they could still do this without endangering her and the babies.

For a moment they simply stayed there, Anakin sitting next to his prone angel. Anakin began to take off his shirt, followed by his trousers, and Padmé knew they weren't done here. Not by a long shot. "Can you go again, angel?" she heard his voice in her head. The reply was almost automatic. "Do you even have to ask, my love?" she replied with the mental equivalent of a wink. Tired she may have been, but there was no way she was going to deny herself the opportunity of enjoying her husband's body. Not by a long shot.

Anakin climbed over Padmé's relaxed form. He was painfully hard, aching to be touched in a way that would grant him release. With the moisture she had built up from his oral ministrations, he entered her easily. He took a moment to get adjusted as the warm feeling of being inside her hit him instantly. He began to thrust slowly, gently, both for her sake and so as not to finish things too quickly. It was difficult – her warm walls called to him to go faster, to find his release as easily as she had found hers, but he managed. He wanted her to find her release again, to see her face scrunched in pleasure as she was overwhelmed by sensations she couldn't possibly hope to control. Padmé held him in her arms, gliding her hands down her back, cupping the sides of his rear as she guided him in making sweet, gentle love to her. Anakin changed positions and lay down on the ground, indicating what he wanted. Padmé easily agreed, and crawled onto his lap. The angel on his body initiated the rhythm, rocking her hips against his form, with Anakin content to sit back and let her find her own pace. Having her atop him put significant weight on his lap, the kind that was absolutely pleasurable as his cock was being gripped tightly by her walls. Their hands intertwined as they joined in this ultimate expression of their love, the kind Obi-Wan had tried to diminish and failed so miserably. Padmé continued to ride his body patiently as she built them up to an eventual climax, sighing in pleasure as she felt the growing sensations in her core.

Her breasts looked tantalizing, and Anakin reached up to cup them. He caressed the supple mounds, feeling their soft, velvety texture, and staring hungrily at her erect nipples. It was a tantalizing sight, one that only ensured he remained rock hard inside his beloved. Padmé settled her hands on the ground and leaned forward as she pressed herself closer against him. Padmé immersed herself in their lovemaking, letting Anakin's hand and her own determination drive her. She was visibly sweating now, tiny beads of sweat gathering on her forehead, covering her with a fine sheen; her face was visibly flushed red from the exertion and the sheer pleasure growing in her core. Padmé cried out in lust and yearning for release, until the release she sought overtook her.

It took all of Anakin's willpower not to come inside his angel, as Padmé's walls clenched so enticingly around his cock, gripping him tightly as Padmé clenched her eyes shut and shook uncontrollably with pleasure spasms. She mewed and gasped in overpowering joy. Anakin tried to resist the growing sensations, in order to let her ride out her orgasm, but the contractions of her orgasm were too powerful. Anakin thrust upwards into her opening at a rapid pace, holding her tightly by the waist while one hand lingered above her rear. He took her hard in his grasp, the friction unbearable, pumping his hips until at last he exploded in release. Anakin cried out in pleasure as he spilled himself inside her, gripping her tightly, one arm slung over her back, the other hand placed over her rear, as he released his white hot fluid inside her.

Had anyone intruded on them in that moment, they would have been in no position to preserve their modesty. Fortunately Anakin's senses remained alert in assuring him that there was nobody nearby. The wind blew lightly across their naked bodies, showering them with a nice breeze. It was not at all chilly, instead serving to cool them down from the heated passion that had left their bodies warmed and sweaty.

Padmé pushed herself up on her arms, staring at him with a deep love and devotion. She lowered her mouth to his lips, kissing him passionately while she ran her fingers through his hair. Anakin responded to the kiss, holding the sides of her chest just below her breasts. Padmé pulled away and exhaled, taking a refreshing deep breath. She brushed some idle locks of hair away from his eyes.

"Well, that was amazing, as usual," Padmé said, smiling at him with a devious smirk. Anakin raised his eyebrows suggestively, fully in agreement there. He knew full well just how much she enjoyed letting herself go like that, with no care in the world other than indulging in their pleasure.

"I think much of the credit belongs to you, angel. You were incredible," Anakin said, offering a smile that was equally devious, though his eyes displayed the love and fondness underneath. He was already used to their incredible lovemaking sessions, but it was still hard to believe sometimes that this incredible woman was his.

He went quiet for a moment, as a particular thought struck him. "I wish we'd done this back when we were in the meadow those two years ago."

The statement had the expectedly fun reaction. "Anakin! We were only together for three days!" Padmé smacked him on the shoulder, mouth slightly open in disbelief and amusement at his boldness.

"Hey, some people haven't let that stop them," Anakin said suggestively giving her a roguish smile that he had most certainly not picked up from the Jedi.

"You're incorrigible," Padmé said, shaking her head in mild amusement. That was her Anakin, she thought fondly: a salacious rebel until the end.

She bent her head down to kiss him again. Their hands roamed over their forms as their mouths traded a long, gentle kiss. Anakin rolled them over into the opposite position, careful not to put too much weight on her. He smiled playfully before leaning in to kiss Padmé again, their hips pressed closely together. They were fully at ease in the intimate embrace, with Anakin kissing her passionately while her legs hooked around his thighs.

They stayed there for a great while, enjoying their closeness while the wind swept coolly over their bodies, caressing and holding each other lazily. There were no intruding relatives to bother them here, no concerns over enemies who might come after them; only their love and the unbreakable connection they shared with each other. As far as they were both concerned, anything else could wait.

~*~

The meditation chamber almost gave the appearance of twilight setting in. The sunlight streamed in through the windows, but the blinds were almost fully closed, blocking most of it. Overall, it was a soothing, quiet environment for meditating and gathering one's thoughts.

Yoda was deep in meditation, sitting cross-legged on one of the cushions used by him and the other Council members. He sat motionless while he immersed himself deep in the Force, pondering over the disturbing events that recently taken up all of their attention. Their investigations had reached a standstill, with everyone involved yet to discover any significant information. Shaak Ti had still not relented from her theory about what occurred during their unfortunate recent circumstances. She made snide remarks whenever someone brought up the subject, making it clear just exactly who she thought was responsible for this. Shaak Ti certainly wasn't timid in her demeanor. Yoda tried to ignore her claims, but the more he heard them repeated, the more it bothered him.

That was why he was now deep in the knowledge of the Force. He meditated every day when the opportunity presented itself, probing deep into the recesses of the Force for the answers to some very troublesome questions. Could it be true? Had their greatest Knight made a drastic shift in character to the extent that he would murder someone in cold blood? Yoda had faced many unsettling situations during his 800 years in the Jedi Order, but the idea that one of his favorite pupils, one of the Jedi who understood the value of the Code the most, could be responsible for this atrocity, was something the aged Master didn't even want to contemplate.

Yet the thought persisted, much as he wanted to forget about it. It was something that he couldn't ignore, now that the situation

It was a disturbing possibility, one that shook Yoda to the core. And now it was looking like it might be true. There was something unsettling in his thoughts. Yoda sensed a dark presence in the Force; it was barely there, but it was present. The Sith Lord was already elusive, so if he were suddenly to show up in the Force, Yoda would expect a burning presence shining with rage amidst the endless void of the dark side. For a moment, he thought it might be Count Dooku, but he dismissed that thought – he would know his former pupil's presence anywhere. No, this was someone new; someone different. Was Shaak Ti right? Had Obi-Wan turned to the dark side right under their very senses, and then murdered his own Padawan?

But no, Obi-Wan deserved the benefit of the doubt – until they had some hard evidence that he had turned, Yoda couldn't contemplate such thoughts; no matter how disturbing they were to his aged spirit.

Yoda opened his eyes. He was through with his meditation. But the old Master's expression was now troubled with the hints of concern from ideas he had never once considered contemplating – and ones that found him questioning everything he thought he knew about the Jedi under him.

He suspected he would remain so for a very long time to come.


	29. Point of No Return

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.

AN: Sorry for the big delay! Here is the continuation of this epic story of betrayal and loss, manipulations and deceptions, called Forbidden Longing! We hope you enjoy the latest entry in a story that has become one of our all-time favorites to work on! – PH316

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316.

Chapter 28 – Point of No Return

The planet before the small starfighter was a smoldering orb of reds and blacks, standing out from the clear atmosphere of its gigantic neighbor like an angry star or moon burning with rage. Vader guided his starfighter into Mustafar's atmosphere with calculated precision. Even from space, the planet looked desolate and foreboding. No sane individual would come to this faraway corner of the galaxy unless they had something they desperately wanted to get rid of.

In short, it was a perfect place for the Separatist leaders to hide.

The harsh winds and burning fumes of Mustafar were thick in the atmosphere as he flew over the lava pits to the nearest compound. This was indeed a true hell on Coruscant, appearing to be nothing short of a wild, chaotic landscape that had somehow survived the initial formation of the universe and never progressed to the point most planets needed to support life. Volcanoes erupted in the distance, releasing endless tons of molten material onto the surface and spewing black smoke fumes into the atmosphere. Vader guided his starfighter onto a nearby landing platform connected to a facility that was no doubt the Separatists' temporary base.

He had been in contact with his Master earlier. The Separatists had been told not to alert Count Dooku to his arrival. They were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the man who would replace the Count as their esteemed leader. Concealing his presence as his Master had taught him to do, Vader climbed out of the cockpit with a light jump. The heat of the planet hit him instantly, giving him the sensation of being inside a gigantic furnace. For a Sith Lord however, physical discomfort was merely another trial in a series of obstacles to be overcome.

"Stay with the ship," he told the astromech droid assisting him. He threw his hood over his features and began the long stride across the bridge to the Separatists war room.

Inside the war room, various technicians of the Separatists and droid soldiers stood at their posts as the Council leaders convened over various matters.

The esteemed Count Dooku was observing a tactical analysis when he noticed a small fighter craft entering the atmosphere on a nearby screen.

Immediately he knew who to question over this.

"Viceroy, I was not aware we were receiving any visitors today," the Count said in his rich, elegant voice, turning toward the Neimoidian to his right. The barest hint of threat resided in his voice, alerting Gunray to the seriousness of his demeanor. He wanted an answer for this, and he wanted it now. "I did not authorize anyone to land here," Dooku's aristocratic voice reminded him, standing up from his seat with eyes that demanded an answer as to what was going on here.

"It is merely another agent Lord Sidious has sent to assist us," Viceroy Nute Gunray told him, giving him a smug gesture with his mouth. To his surprise, the Viceroy sounded extremely confident in his declaration. Immediately Dooku realized something was wrong here.

The Viceroy sounded arrogant, confident he knew something Dooku did not. Dooku was about to raise his hand and remind the Viceroy just who was in charge when he felt a shadow of a tremor in the Force. Moments later a shadow made its way into the corridor, followed by a cloaked figure sheathed in darkness, its strides powerful and determined. The Count stared helplessly at Gunray as the stirrings of an incredulous realization took hold.

The figure stopped at the entryway, its face hidden entirely by shadow, save for the chin. From the central war room table, Viceroy Nute Gunray stared arrogantly at the shadow, and Dooku turned to stare at him incredulously.

"Obi-Wan?" the old man uttered in shock. His first thought was that they had been found by the Republic. His second thought was a realization that that thought made no sense considering the circumstances.

"Welcome, Lord Vader. We have been expecting you," Viceroy Gunray said arrogantly, with a satisfied smile that made it apparent to everyone in the room: he knew exactly what was going on here. Dooku had only the barest of moments to realize he had been betrayed, before something happened that jolted all of them.

Surveying the room for a moment, Vader raised a hand and brought down the blast doors to every entrance in the room with a simple sweep of gestures.

The smile on Nute Gunray's face faded as he saw the doors come down around them. Staring at him from his seat, the Count of Serenno felt an instant rage at the imbecilic Neimoidian. "You fool!" he shouted outraged, realizing Gunray's mistake of not clearing their new 'guest' with him would now have deadly consequences. The Viceroy shook from the sheer anger in Dooku's voice, and the reverberations of danger jolted everyone out of their relaxed state.

Vader ignited his lightsaber.

~*~

The nighttime shadows had encompassed the room entirely, rendering it nearly pitch black inside the bedchamber, except for the faint streaks of light that were coming through from outside. There were two individuals inside the room, a pair that had known each other for over twelve years and now shared their lives together in a blessed union. One of them resting comfortably in his sleep beside the woman he loved. The other was as far from that peaceful state as they could be at this moment. Padmé sat on the bed in the darkness, staring straight ahead while she looked at nothing in particular. She was nude under the covers, a result of this evening's earlier activities. She had awoken a considerable while ago and now she found herself unable to return to her rest. She knew the reason why. There was just too much on her mind for her to go back to sleep, no matter how hard she tried.

Padmé stared at her loving husband, lying next to her blissfully asleep. He looked so angelic, so peaceful compared to the daytime. She ran her hand though his hair, bending down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Ani," she told him, whispering into his ear. He needed it; tonight was one of the few nights in the past several weeks in which he hadn't had a nightmare.

She climbed out of bed as quietly as she could, without disturbing him. She knew he would want to comfort her if the situation was reversed and she was the one who couldn't sleep, but this was for her to deal with alone.

She threw on a silky robe over her naked form. She always felt a calming sense of peace after they had been intimate. Her mother and she hadn't ever talked much about relationships, but she had once told her daughter that there was nothing like having the love and companionship of a man present in your life. Padmé knew it was important to have your own life developed before seeking a relationship, but she had to admit, there was something utterly fulfilling in having someone to love and be loved by in return.

She stared out at the front porch of their home. The moonlight shone down on the forested area outside, illuminating it in a beautiful backdrop that served to inspire awe and peacefulness in her. The sound of nighttime creatures chirping outside provided a peaceful ambience that soothed her troubles and weariness

almost effortlessly. She still felt troubled, but it was much bearable than in that room sitting in the darkness.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" a deep sounding voice spoke.

Padmé turned around, and to her amazement, the translucent form of Qui-Gon Jinn glided through the living room.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Padmé gaped in shock. "How is this possible?"

"It takes a great deal of concentration for me to appear to non-Force sensitive person," Qui-Gon said, and indeed, she could see the lines of strains in his face as he struggled to maintain his form.

"I see," she responded, and she turned to stare back at the woods.

Qui-Gon walked to stand next to her, staring out at the nighttime scenery.

"Anakin needs to tell someone about what happened. Obi-Wan cannot be allowed to get away with what he did," Qui-Gon said, without looking at her. The former queen nodded in agreement.

"I know," Padmé sighed, sighing wearily. "But I just can't convince him to do it."

"He's embarrassed. He's ashamed of what happened to him, and how people will perceive him," Qui-Gon spoke. Padmé turned to stare at him.

"Yes, he is. No matter how many times I've tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, he still won't believe me," Padmé said in weary frustration. "How did you know?"

"Because I know Ani. He's a stubborn, hot-headed young man, and he thinks he should be invincible."

Padmé had to nod in agreement. That was Anakin, all right.

"Anakin has to tell someone about what Obi-Wan did to him. It's vital to the

future of the Jedi Order that Obi-Wan is stopped now," he said.

"Do you sense something is about to happen?" Padmé asked.

"No, but Obi-Wan cannot be allowed to run loose in this condition. We cannot have a disturbed individual ready to turn against the Jedi Order at any second," Qui-Gon stated.

"But what can I do? I've tried everything to convince him, to no avail. He's convinced I won't view him as the same man he was before if he admits he needs help on how to deal with this."

"You must find some way to reach him, Padmé. Convince him you won't view him as any less of a man. Enlist your parents' help if possible. Just find some way to settle this situation. The longer he waits, the worse it's going to be when he finally deals with it, and the more time Obi-Wan is going to have to do something unwise, a second time."

"I see," Padmé muttered, moving to stare out the balcony. She was quiet until Qui-Gon heard a soft voice barely above a whisper.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Padmé asked, looking more vulnerable than the late Jedi had ever seen her. "Why did Obi-Wan turn? Why did he become this way?"

She had been angry and hateful towards Obi-Wan up until the point, but now she was beginning to wonder why Obi-Wan had taken the path that he did. How could such a generous and caring man become such a heinous beast with a desire to destroy his own Padawan, the man who loved him like a son?

Qui-Gon sighed. "I don't know, Padmé. I cannot explain why Obi-Wan has become what he has. I don't know the motive or why he would throw away his Jedi morals to pursue this obsession. I can only mourn the young man he once was and miss the boy who was like a son to me."

Padmé bit her lip. "I used to respect him tremendously. I was always acknowledging his wisdom and Anakin was always getting upset that I never saw his point of view. How could he do this? How could he turn against us in this way?"

Qui-Gon's eyes flashed in disbelief. He could not explain why Obi-Wan had become the monster that he had, but this was something that he could correct her on.

"Padmé," Qui-Gon began gently, "how much did Anakin tell you about Obi-Wan's opinion of you? Before this situation, I mean."

Padme's brow furrowed in confusion. "Not much. Just that he didn't want Anakin getting attached to me, but that he didn't really mind a friendship. Why, is it important?"

Qui-Gon felt a stab of hesitation. How to tell her this without completely shattering her belief in her ability to discern other's perspectives?

He decided to just go straight to it.

"Padmé, Obi-Wan never liked you as much as you believed. He believed you were not to be trusted as a politician, and he was always advising Anakin to stay away from you, lest he become attached to you. He believed you were…a danger to his Padawan."

Padmé was stunned. "What? But he respected my political accomplishments and that I was more mature than Anakin."

"Padmé, those were only the words he spoke to your face. Obi-Wan had a disdainful opinion of politicians, and you were no exception."

"He was insulting me behind my back?" Padmé said incredulously.

The specter shifted in his ethereal blue aura. "I wouldn't quite say that, but to get technical, yes," Qui-Gon said uncomfortably.

Padmé shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe this. The truth was so awful it made her sick. Obi-Wan had hated her even then. No, not hated…he had been disdainful of her, wanting to keep her away from his Padawan. He didn't respect her beliefs or her politics, even after all they had been through together on Naboo twelve years ago. And suddenly, the critical thought struck her. Obi-Wan was afraid she was going to take Anakin away from him. He was jealous of her even when she and Anakin were just friends. And when he turned to this twisted way of thinking, his worst fear came true. It was jealousy that had driven Obi-Wan to the path he was now own, even if he hadn't actually turned yet, the way Sith Lords did.

All the years spent defending this man and supporting him to her husband…a man who insulted her behind her back and thought she was little better than pond scum.

And suddenly her rage manifested itself. How dare he pass judgment on her? He didn't know a damn about her aside from what he saw on Naboo and what he read in the Senate files. And a great example he was, becoming a monster who brutalized his own Padawan after accusing her of trying to take Anakin away from him.

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, Padmé," Qui-Gon said to her, guessing her thoughts at that moment. "Obi-Wan presented the guise of a perfect gentleman. You didn't realize how critical he was of you, and Anakin sought to spare you from that experience. What is done is done. All you can do now is move forward.

"What can we do?" Padmé questioned. "How can we convince Anakin to talk to someone like Shaak Ti about what happened?"

"I don't know, but it has to happen soon. I have an uneasy feeling about letting this linger. The more time Anakin lets this fester, the harder it is going to be for him to deal with it. Even if Obi-Wan doesn't attempt to come after you two, the emotional damage to Anakin's psyche may be catastrophic, I fear.

Padmé shuddered. Her husband had been through enough. The last thing he needed was an emotional breakdown, on top of all the things they had already dealt with. And she needed him to stay healthy for the babies. They were going to need their father, not a man who was emotionally closed off and unable to provide them with the affection they required because his soul was in tatters.

"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon," Padmé said, grateful to the Jedi Master for sharing with her what she needed to do." "Your advice will be taken to heart, I promise. I just pray Anakin can see reason this time."

"So do I. But if there is anyone who can get through to Anakin, I'm certain it is you," Qui-Gon said.

Padmé blushed, though a little uncomfortably. She was flattered by the compliment, but she wasn't sure her influence over Anakin was that strong.

"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon. I'm honored you think so highly of me." She paused, contemplating another thought. "Will you be around again?"

"Of course, young one. Whenever you need me, I will always be there to guide you and Anakin, even if you do not realize it."

The specter disappeared into thin air, leaving Padmé alone with her thoughts.

~*~

The Separatist war room was in chaos. Members of the Council were scattering about in all directions, as they were cut down one by one by their new arrival. Dooku struggled to regain his balance after 'Obi-Wan' had launched himself at his form and unleashed a furious wave of attacks that had driven him back. Vader slashed at one of the Separatists, cutting the representative of the Commerce Guild down. Others he smashed against consoles using the Force, electrocuting them and breaking their spines from the impact. Dooku attempted to strike, only to have his blade pushed aside as Vader called upon his anger to grant him inhuman strength. He turned his eye on the Commerce Guild leader, and the trembling woman backed away in fright. "No, please!" Shu Mai pleaded, her bluish grey features alarmed with frightened desperation, only to scream as Vader cut her down with a slash to the chest.

Dooku finally jumped in, attempting once again to end the carnage before there was no one left. He matched Vader's attacks with elegant strikes, using his footwork and evasive maneuvers in an attempt to gain the upper hand. Vader's strikes were like hammers smashing against his blade, fueled by the dark side harnessed through a terrifying rage.

"Obi-Wan, why are you doing this?! What has happened to you?" Dooku shouted, in an attempt to get some clear answers to what was going on. Obi-Wan was out of control, resembling nothing less than Sidious himself in combat. His rage was a frightening exhibit of power, taking everything Dooku had just to keep himself from being bisected alive. Clearly Obi-Wan had turned, but he had had no idea anything out of the ordinary was going on with him, or even sensed anything through the Force.

His opponent raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious, great Count of Serenno? I've improved," Vader said, meeting Dooku's attacks blow for blow. He gave no inch to the other man, keeping him at bay with his ferocious slashes, not giving him even an opportunity to get to him; to find an opening in his defense. Vader paused a moment to gesture with his left hand, sending a male alien smashing against a console and electrocuting him. The Count felt just the slightest bit of shock at seeing the usually reserved General Kenobi brutally murder someone in such a casual manner.

And suddenly the Count lost his second wind. Vader unleashed a furious kick that sent him flying back. The Count fell to the hard floor, struggling to gather his bearings.

Soon Vader cornered another victim. The Viceroy of the Trade Federation cowered before the Sith Lord, trembling for his life.

"Why are you doing thus? Lord Sidious said you would lead us," Nute Gunray pleaded, visibly terrified over the turn events had taken. All trace of arrogance had left him and he was visibly defenseless, sounding like a spoiled child whose parents had told him he couldn't have a wanted toy, Vader reflected privately,

with some amusement.

The Sith had a simple response. "He lied," Vader said to him. And suddenly, he slashed his lightsaber viciously up Gunray's chest, killing the Viceroy instantly. Satisfied, Vader shut down his lightsaber and went in search of another prey.

~*~

In the fierce winds of Mustafar, an old man fled for his life. Count Dooku had made it to his spacecraft, half-crawling painfully on the hard duracrete terrain.

"That won't help you get away if that's what you're planning," Kenobi said from the entrance to the Separatist base. He grinned evilly at the tired count. "I shot at it from the air when I first arrived," he said off-handedly.

A look of horror crossed Dooku's face, and now he noticed the damage to the solar sail of his fighter. Not enough to destroy the craft, but enough to keep it down certainly, unless a repair crew and time were allotted. Dooku had neither.

The Count's face twisted in horror as he realized Kenobi had him. He was trapped, with nowhere to go, facing an enemy who had morphed almost overnight into a man with twice his previous capabilities.

"Fleeing from the battle, are you?" Vader questioned, giving him a mock-chiding look. "That's not very brave of you, Dooku. A true warrior would stick it out until the end, regardless of the outcome." Vader's face twisted into something spiteful and nasty, smiling at the wounded Sith hauling himself up feebly against the fighter craft.

"How long ago was it, that you were brazenly demonstrating your superiority in a lightsaber duel to me? Not so confident now, are you?" he taunted him, taking special delight in humiliating his worst enemy.

Vader ignited his lightsaber and gestured at the Count.

"On your guard, Dooku," Vader commanded, ready for the Count to draw his saber.

Dooku knew Kenobi was challenging him. If he tried to flee anywhere else, the other would simply pursue him. He had no choice but to fight. Wearily resigning himself to his fate, Dooku eased off the solar craft and stepped toward Kenobi. But he was not about to simply throw himself into battle with this man, this…newly appointed "Lord Vader". There was one thing he had to do before he met his death head on.

He had to know. "Kenobi, what did Sidious offer you? What did he give you to make you turn against the Jedi?"

The other smirked. "Oh, nothing. I did this of my own free will," Vader said gleefully.

Dooku wasn't convinced. "Lies don't become you, Obi-Wan. He had to have given you something, something to convince you to swear loyalty to him. What was it?" he demanded, regaining a measure of his old haughtiness.

Vader looked contemplative. "Perhaps, but it is of little matter right now. What matters now is that you are about to meet your end, my old comrade," he said mockingly.

Vader swung his lightsaber in a gesture of challenge. "Face me, Tyranus, and die with some measure of dignity in your last pathetic moments."

Tyranus shifted his mouth into a frown. This was it. There was no escape, no way out of his predicament. But if Kenobi thought he was going to make this easy on him, he was sorely mistaken. He would rather face 10 Sidious's head on than surrender his life without dignity. He felt a bit of the old flame embolden him as he stared down his rival. Oh yes, he was going to answer Kenobi's challenge. He would fight to the very end against this crass imitation of a Sith Lord, until death finally took him from this galaxy.

And if he was fortunate, he would avoid that fate entirely by destroying Kenobi.

~*~

Anakin slowly made his way toward the porch where he knew his angelic wife was waiting. He had awoken to find the left side of their bed empty, with the sheets scattered about in a sloppy fashion. Padmé had gone to the balcony while he was still deep in slumber, and she was now lingering near the terrace instead of going back inside. There was something bothering her, and he had an inkling as to what it was.

He found his angel staring at the forest inside, apparently lost deep in her thoughts. She didn't even sense his approach, surprisingly, which was something that was usually not difficult for her to do.

"Padmé? Are you all right?" Anakin asked her gently, trying not to startle her. Padmé turned at the sound of his voice, and he could see the slight hints of surprise on her delicate face.

"Oh. I'm fine, Ani. What are you doing awake at this hour? I was careful to not make any noise when I left the room," Padmé said, with some slight concern.

"I woke up. I somehow sensed that you weren't with me, and so I decided to look

for you. It wasn't difficult to find you. There are only a few places you normally go when you're troubled" Anakin said. He tried for a smile, trying to inject some humor into the situation.

"Oh. I'm sorry I woke you," Padmé turned back to the forest. "I didn't know you'd sense me leaving."

"Padmé, you don't have to apologize to me for anything. I just knew you were out here somewhere and I decided I wanted to see what you were doing," Anakin said.

"I'm just enjoying the panorama of nature, Ani. Things are just so hurried sometimes, between my teaching classes and us managing the repair shop, I rarely get to appreciate how beautiful this area is, even if it's dark and you can't see anything clearly" Padmé said, smiling quietly. She rather hoped he didn't ask any more questions.

Her husband stared out at the forest scenery. Yes, it was beautiful. But he knew that wasn't what captivated his wife's attention.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked seriously, looking down at her. "What's bothering you?"

Her lovely brunette head snapped toward him. "Did you read my mind?" Padmé asked him sharply, a little more than she intended.

"No, I just know when something's bothering you. You get this distant look on your face, like you're not really seeing things that are right in front of you, and your mind is off on an entirely different planet," he replied. Anakin looked at her curiously. "Why would you think I would read your mind?"

"Oh. Sorry," Padmé muttered. She was still a little on edge from that conversation earlier, and she was taking it out on Anakin. She didn't even know why – whether it was irritation at him for not asking anyone for help, or annoyance at that snake Obi-Wan and what he had been saying about her behind her back, even before he forced down all this abominable trouble on their heads. "It's nothing. I'm just a little on edge, that's all."

"Then tell me what's bothering you," Anakin said. "I hear the best solution when you're troubled by something is to talk to someone, and share with them what's trouble you."

The former Queen pursed her lips while she regarded that. She wondered if Ani realized the irony of that statement.

"Don't shut me out. Isn't that what you always tell me?" Anakin said, giving a half-smile. Again, she was struck by the irony of Anakin asking someone else to confide in him with their troubles. She wondered bitterly if he would ever see his situation with such clarity.

Padmé stared back at the forest, avoiding the line of inquiry. Anakin was patient while he waited for her to open up to him, not saying a word.

"I spoke with Qui-Gon," she said finally.

Anakin tensed. "Really?"

"Yes. He said he was slightly worried about you; he came to tell some things and make sure that we were really alright on our own," Padmé said, lying a slight amount to cover herself. There was no need for Anakin to know everything yet.

"I see." Anakin paused. He tensed. "And what did he tell you?"

"Only a few things," Padmé shrugged. She turned toward Anakin with curious eyes. "Did Obi-Wan really say those things about me behind my back, like Qui-Gon said – back when you were Master and Padawan?"

"What things?" Anakin asked.

"That I was untrustworthy, that I was a danger to you and your career as a Jedi; did he really think that I was little better than a common politician?" Padmé asked.

"Padmé," Anakin sighed

"Anakin, be honest with me. Did he really think those things about?" Padmé asked him.

"Yes," Anakin said. He saw no point in not giving it to her straight, now that all this had occurred and there was nothing to lose by admitting the truth. He thought she might be upset unnecessarily at what that bastard former Master of his said, but if she wanted him to be truthful, then he couldn't deny her that.

"Why did you lie to me, Anakin?" Padmé asked, the hurt showing in her eyes. "Why did you make me believe he respected me, if all that time he was really criticizing me behind my back?"

"Because I knew how you felt about him, Padmé," Anakin insisted. "You thought he was this incredible Master who was wise and strong beyond his years, and was an incredible role model for me among the Jedi. And he was. But he was a human being, Padmé. He wasn't perfect, and he had his flaws just like anybody else; plenty of them. I didn't want to ruin that for you. I wanted to maintain the illusion of him accepting you, because I knew it would be easier on all of us, if

you weren't at each other's throats; because you were the two people closest to me and I wanted you to get along. As twisted as it sounds now, I wanted you to respect Obi-Wan Kenobi for what he was, not fight with him because he didn't respect you for your accomplishments." Anakin scoffed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "A lot of good that did. I kept you from fighting with him, and he still descended into his hatred of you anyway, regardless of whatever I did," he said bitterly.

"So you thought you had to lie to me, because you had to make me believe Obi-Wan was really what I thought he was as a person?" Padmé asked, sounding slightly hurt as she faced Anakin's explanation for his actions. "Did you think I was going to go off in a rage because I heard some criticism from a person close to me, or what I thought was someone close? Do you really think I'm that fragile, Anakin? I can handle some criticism of my person. I've heard some of the things the other senators have said about me. I've even caught a few from Mon Mothma sometimes, about my personal life and how I naïve I am about the galaxy because of my model upbringing in Theed," Padmé repeated the woman's statement acerbically, still not impressed with that particular moment of thoughtlessness on her colleague's part. "Though I suppose that's changed now that everyone knows we're married," Padmé paused, swallowing down her anger. "I'm not some porcelain doll, Anakin. I'm a human being! Why did you think you have to protect me that way, sheltering me from the truth?" she demanded.

"Because I know how you are, Padmé. You like to believe you always have a grasp on any situation at hand, regardless of what it is; and most of the time, you're right about being aware of all sides. Who was I to ruin that for you?" Anakin asked simply. "You believed Obi-Wan Kenobi was an upstanding individual, and he was. But you didn't hear the things I heard, and you didn't see how blatantly he despised politicians, besides Bail. Obi-Wan wasn't the monster he's become at that time, but he wasn't the angel you thought he was either. He was a person with flaws, like Mace or Yoda, and he thought it really would be better for all of us involved if I never saw you again," Anakin said darkly.

"So you thought you had to lie to me, like I'm a child?" Padmé said, becoming more upset by the minute. It certainly sounded like Anakin thought she was a little child who couldn't have her delusions shattered. She didn't know whether it was the hormones from pregnancy or just the stress of the situation, but she was suddenly feeling like crying and jumping into a hole where no one would see her.

There was a quiet tension present in the room suddenly, both of them emotional almost beyond reason at the moment. One of them had to concede for the fight to end, but neither one was in the mood to do so. It wasn't so much about who was right as it was about trust, and to what extent they were willing to be honest with each other. Finally, the one was who predictably more emotional decided that he needed to be the mature one this time, and let this go before things got too out of hand.

"Why are we arguing about this?" Anakin breathed out frustrated. "That's in the past. We should focus on what's going now, and forget all about what happened then."

"I agree," Padmé said.

Padmé wrapped her arms around herself in her robe. She took a breath to steady herself. She was overreacting. Anakin wasn't looking down on her. He just wanted to protect her, like a good husband would. She certainly did the same for him. Why was it so bad just because he'd told a little white lie to spare her feelings?

Because he should have trusted me to accept the truth.

She shrugged the traitorous thought away. No, Anakin did trust her. And it was clear there was no malice involved in his actions. He wasn't laughing at her, at how ignorant she was to believe Obi-Wan trusted her. Fortunately, he wasn't blaming her for not believing him about Obi-Wan, whenever he complained that his mentor was getting too strict. Moreover, Anakin had suffered through something more horrible than anything she had been through. Any arguing about trust was cast off the moment Obi-Wan put him through what he did, and Anakin came to her confessing his heart wrenching secret, asking her for help.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked, concerned that he might have upset her. He knew she was in a delicate condition sometimes because of the twins, and he was afraid that revelation on his part might have pushed things too far.

"I'm fine," Padmé said, wiping away a few tears while sniffling. "I just want you to trust me, Anakin. If you know something that pertains to me, you have to tell me so that I know how to deal with it," she pleaded with him, letting him know that she could handle anything, no matter how upsetting it might seem to him.

"I know," Anakin said. He welcomed it as she closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Padmé," Anakin said, holding her tightly in his arms. "I shouldn't have lied to you."

"It's okay," Padmé said, resting her head against his chest. Anakin had been honest with her, and now it was time for her to be honest with him. Padmé pulled away from him, staring into his clear, cerulean eyes. She knew this had to be put carefully.

"Anakin, Qui-Gon wants you to talk to somebody about your experience," Padmé began, keeping her voice very soft and understanding. "And I think it's a good idea. I know you're reluctant to talk to anyone, and I know there's a danger involved, but I think we should look into this while we have the opportunity, before Obi-Wan harms anybody else. It's not just us who are in danger." Anakin left her go roughly and turned away from her, shocking Padmé with the abrupt gesture. Still, she stayed calm for the moment.

"Padmé, no," Anakin ground out, as if to end the conversation. "We've been through this before. It's over. What he did is the in the past, and that's where I prefer that it stay. I was hoping you would understand me enough to respect that. We're only inviting Obi-Wan to come after us if we go after him in any way, and that's not a risk I'm willing to take. I'm not going to go chasing after any trouble, just to satisfy some vague idea of 'justice' for my sake."

"'Some vague idea of justice?'" Padmé repeated, outraged at that view. "Is that what you think your rights as a living being are worth? Anakin, you are a sentient person like any other in the galaxy, Jedi or not involved in the Jedi! You deserve to have your experience validated against someone who wronged you, and for that person to be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. And that's not the only worry here. Anakin, I'm concerned about letting this man go without penalty! The longer this man roams free, the more time he's going to have to plan something against us. And what is this going to do to you, the longer you take to deal with this?" Padmé questioned Anakin hard, forcing him to acknowledge the issue. The idea of being soft and understanding had gone out the window the moment Anakin dismissed the idea of claiming justice for himself as some inconsequential idea.

There were few things that bothered Padmé more than letting injustice go unanswered, and it infuriated her that her husband was unwilling to claim justice for himself.

"I'll be fine, Padmé," Anakin bit off acidly, glaring. "You don't have to worry about me 'freaking out' in the middle of a conversation, the way I did at that lunch months ago. I'll be there for the twins in whatever way they need be, if that's what you're wondering about."

"No, it wasn't," Padme responded pointedly, quite angry herself. "I'm not worried about you 'losing your mind', as you seem to believe. I'm worried that the more deeply rooted this becomes, the more it'll continue to haunt you. I'm worried about how this may affect your state of mind, emotionally speaking. I'm worried that you'll keep shutting me out and not opening up to me."

"I'm not having this conversation, Padmé!" Anakin turned away from her, fighting to contain his growing annoyance with her. He wasn't 'angry' with her that

frequently, but she was pushing it with this discussion. Why couldn't she understand that he wanted her to let this go?! It wasn't that hard, was it?

"There are the other concerns to think about, Anakin," Padmé pointed out, once again. "We're not safe here, in spite of being away from the capital. Have you thought about what Obi-Wan has been doing while you're sitting here on Naboo, resisting any opportunity to confide in any person about what happened? The twins are never going to be safe as long as there is a man out there determined to hurt our family, and you're being incredibly naïve if you think otherwise, even for a second!" Padmé couldn't stop the statement from coming out, and she immediately felt a little guilty that she'd resorted to using the twins to make a point to Anakin. But it was definitely a concern.

Oh, that was a low blow.

Anakin stared at her with frosty eyes. "How dare you use the twins to prove a point to me, as if they are a simple tool to use in an argument?" he exclaimed. "I know there is man out there who will go to any lengths to hurt me, including hurting the twins. I also know that I will protect them with my life, if that ends up being necessary. No one is coming near our twins and harming them if I have my say in it, not one individual! I simply don't want you or anyone else to be harmed in the process of me seeking any kind of retribution against Obi-Wan for this! This man is ruthless, Padmé. He may not have turned to the dark side the way Dooku did back when I was with him, but he was very close to it. I don't want him to kill you because I said something about what he did to me in his apartment, and actually tried to bring him to 'justice' though the system, as you say," Anakin bit out, hoping the persistent senator-at-heart got the message this time. There was no way he was going to change his mind about this. Anakin wasn't willing to risk Obi-Wan going after his family, all for the satisfaction of seeing Obi-Wan in chains. The consequences were simply too severe if Obi-Wan was not prosecuted, and left free to roam the Republic at will, going after his old Padawan any time he wished.

The former Jedi and determined former senator glared at one another, neither one quite willing to back down. Finally, Padmé decided to be the mature one. She crossed her arms over her chest, walking slightly away from Anakin. She had to back down, before she truly lost her temper and caused possible harm to her babies. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of that incident a few months back. She wasn't beaten, but she was going to back down for now. Anakin needed to see the fault of his choices, and she was going to enlist her parents' help to accomplish that if she needed to. But for now, it was better to back down and let his calm temperament resume, rather than drive him over the edge.

"I'm sorry," Padmé said, crossing her arms over her chest as she shivered from the morning breeze. It was getting cold out here, a fitting setting for what had transpired between them only a few moments ago. They were finding it easier to argue nowadays, letting their tempers slip over little things, although they never really got angry at each other, in the traditional sense. She supposed part of that was just the proper road of marriage, although she hoped they never got as bad as her parents and some of the arguments they had had when she was growing up. Still, she wasn't going to just give up, letting her husband completely get his way in this matter, if that's what Anakin thought. She hadn't won many battles in the Senate by not knowing when to pick her battles.

Anakin nodded, still not feeling quite calm. "It's okay," he said, forcing himself to try to accept the apology. "I know you're just worried about me," he smiled, attempting to sound considerably calmer than he was feeling. He knew she wasn't trying to intentionally making him angry, but she needed to understand his boundaries, and that this wasn't something he was going to relent on. "But trust me, okay…" he grasped the side of her delicate face, staring into her warm brown eyes. "I'm fine. I'm not going through anything like you and everyone think I am, and I am dealing with this. The training helps me a lot, and I know that doesn't sound possible because you're not a Jedi, but it's true. It helps me to focus and concentrate on what's important. I'm fine, angel," Anakin said, hoping she got it this time. He really didn't want to deal with this tonight.

Padmé nodded silently, not really agreeing with the position he had taken, but knowing she had to remain neutral. She wouldn't continue to push him at this time. Anakin looked back at the forest outside. It was still dark, and they had plenty of time for 'activities' if they wanted it. Oblivious to her beloved's thoughts, observing him warily, Padmé wondered if he would be sleeping more tonight, or if he would train at this hour, despite it being abominably early.

Anakin stared at her with an intrigued look. There was a feeling of restlessness troubling him now, in spite of her accepted apology. He needed to work out some stress, and despite what Padmé obviously thought, he wasn't going to be doing any training at this hour. He wasn't that crazy, thank you very much. A smile slowly spread across his face as he considered the possibilities. He was still a little upset at Padmé, and he knew the perfect way to remedy those irksome thoughts. Despite being in a rather bad mood, there was a desirable woman right in front of him right now. He wasn't going to pass that up. Smirking in a playful way, he cupped the side of Padmé's face gently. "Hey," he began quietly, pretending that he was really at ease, "are you up for some…affection?" he put his question playfully, giving her a mischievous look with his eyes full of mirth.

His wonderful wife inclined her head, rather curious now. "Of course," Padmé said impartially. She was always up for it, possibly because of all the time they had spent apart during the war. Still, she wondered what was up with the sudden request. It was strange, considering they were just in an argument a few moments ago.

Anakin began kissing her along her neck, causing Padmé to go stalk still at first. She gradually loosened up as she enveloped herself in her husband's familiar kisses. Anakin began to deepen the kisses he was planting on her, until he was roughly nipping at the soft, creamy skin on her neck. Padmé sighed softly to herself as Anakin roughly caressed the skin across her neck, leaving little trails of desire across her skin. Anakin moved to her chest, roughly kissing the skin above the center, just below her throat. Padmé responded with little mews of pleasure as she felt her face blushing with arousal. She was aroused so easily nowadays, even when she was angry at him. All it took was a few caresses and some deep, passionate kisses to get her going. Her hormones were raging out of control much of the time, which resulted in a pendulum swing as to how and when she wanted it.

Anakin was delighted to hear the sounds coming out of her due to his ministrations. He was utterly thrilled to know he had this effect on her, no matter what fervent arguing she and him were involved in at any given time. Anakin roughly pulled open her robe, exposing her breast to the open air. He lowered his mouth and sucked roughly on the full mound, grasping his hand around the soft flesh on her left. The feel of the leather glove made her shiver visibly, as he suckled hard on the nipple and sensitive skin of her tit. The other fell out of the robe from Padmé's shaking, and Anakin grabbed it roughly while he suckled hard on her left breast. He paused to give her a chance to catch her breath, and they exchanged a lust-filled glance. And he led her back to the bedroom...

~*~

_Sometime later..._

Anakin settled down next to Padmé, draping an arm around her sensual body, as they bathed in the afterglow of their coupling. That was the most intense experience they'd had in ages, and he definitely felt more at ease now; calm with himself and the way things were. He stared at the dazed features of his beloved angel, still disoriented from their intense intimacy. He cupped her cheek lovingly, brushing his gloved hand against her skin.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Anakin said, hoping she recognized that his earlier frustration wasn't just to disagree with her, and had no bearing on his feelings for her.

Padmé stared at her husband, who was ever so serious with those clear cerulean eyes. Yes, she knew he loved her, even when they disagreed heavily on some things. She couldn't refrain from acquiescing to his love, however much she wanted to protest that he was doing the wrong thing by keeping his feelings about his ordeal buried deep down inside. "I know," she said, accepting the soft-spoken words. She, too, loved him; she just worried about whether he was making the wrong decision with regards to his mental stability.

Anakin basked in the glow of devotion he felt coming from her. There was no doubt of her love for him in his mind; he just worried that she might perceive the wrong thing from their stubborn arguing about the Obi-Wan subject. Anakin contemplated what had just taken place a moment ago. He had to admit, he had enjoyed dominating someone else in that manner, showing them that he was in charge and he was going to control the nature of their session together. He wondered if that was what Obi-Wan felt like. No – he was nothing like Obi-Wan, Anakin thought, quickly shutting down that line of thought. Obi-Wan was a monster, and he was not at all on the same level of morality with his former student. Anakin loved Padmé, and he would never force himself on her like his old mentor had done. He had given Padmé plenty of opportunity to back out, and she had not given him any words that indicated she wanted him to stop. He had always made it clear to Padmé in the past every time that if she wasn't comfortable with anything he was doing, he would stop. It wasn't the same thing at all. Anakin wasn't a rapist, he was Padmé's husband and soul mate, and it was perfectly all right that he be a little rough with her when they were intimate sometimes, as long as he had actually gotten her consent.

Wasn't it?

The questions settling in his brain made him pause, as he frowned to himself in murky contemplation. Suddenly he wasn't so sure of himself to do the right thing in a scenario like his, where he in Obi-Wan's place and had clearly lost his mind. Anakin went to bed with his troubling thoughts, still holding firmly onto the belief that he was better than Obi-Wan, but not without the doubts that were suggesting other things. He held Padmé at a little bit of a distance from him, not trusting his hands not to do anything inappropriate or touch her in a way she wouldn't appreciate. He threw his arm around her, but he kept that safe bit of space between them. Perhaps it was just the argument of the night earlier tonight, and the event after. Yeah, that was it – he didn't want to smother her with his presence, after such an intense argument and lovemaking. Perhaps it was just the stress of the recent problems, doing unusual things to his mind – making him think in ways he really shouldn't be.

Or perhaps he didn't want to know why he was doing so.

~*~

The two enemy Sith Lords' blades crossed as Dooku struggled to fiercely challenge the enemy he now found himself confronted with. Furious slashes met each other as Dooku parried in the one-handed style of Makashi, while Obi-Wan used two-handed assaults to bring down fury on his hated enemy. The enemy fighters were evenly matched, on first glance, now that Dooku had recovered his concentration, with Dooku using his superior swordsmanship and years of experience to sidestep the younger Sith Lord's attacks and keep Kenobi at bay. Dooku was refusing to acknowledge this man by his 'Sith' title. This man was not a true Sith Lord, by any stretch of the imagination. He was simply an animal that had been set on the Separatist Council by Sidious, and Dooku was not going to allow him to come away from this with an easy victory.

Obi-Wan came at him with furious determination. Dooku used his anger to even the odds, as Sidious had taught him, using his own hardened loathing of Kenobi. He and Skywalker were his greatest enemies; had been so for the entire duration of the war. He couldn't say he wasn't glad for the opportunity to crush him, even if the odds were against him. For now that he had gotten over his initial intimidation, Dooku found himself focusing more and more on destroying Kenobi, using the opportunity to teach this foolish whelp a lesson about who was really in charge. So Sidious sought to replace him? Hah! He would find Tyranus was more than a superior choice over any pitiful recruit from the Jedi Order, who until now had been little more than a deluded, pacifist excuse for a general. He could feel the blood thirst for Kenobi's blood being raised to prominent in his mouth, as

keenly as Kenobi surely wanted his blood on his hands. Oh yes, Dooku was not going to yield without a fight in this confrontation, not to this insolent youngling!

But it soon became apparent Kenobi was the superior fighter. He was young and fit, less than half of Dooku's age, not needing the Force to sustain himself at a superior level the way Dooku did. He was persistent and emboldened, never yielding despite Dooku's furious assault and Dooku's more advanced age and stature as a Sith Lord. This was not the same man who was known as the Negotiator, and it showed. Dooku dug deep inside, calling on all his anger at the Jedi Order, his hatred for Yoda, the resentment he felt for Sidious at being replaced in this moment, and most of all, the massive anger he felt at the Jedi that had allowed the Order to be swayed into corruption, leading him to this very moment.

Dooku unleashed a storm of parries and thrusts, maneuvering his way around Obi-Wan's blade in the elegant motions of Makashi. Obi-Wan began to lose ground, struggling to keep up with his arch-enemy. Dooku pressed the attack ruthlessly. The former Negotiator growled in frustration, and for one single moment, Dooku thought he had the upper hand. But Obi-Wan fought back with an explosion of rage, meeting Dooku's blade with an array of vicious attacks. He battered the Count with savage slashes and swipes, driving him back on the defensive. Dooku struggled to keep up, but his limbs and muscles were tired, and Makashi was no match for such a savage assault. Not when his opponent was so obviously superior in physical prowess. Obi-Wan was young, talented in combat, and in the prime of his life. Obi-Wan had youth on his side, and he was brimming with Force potential. Dooku was an old man, long past the point where he could defeat anyone without breaking a sweat. He wasn't Sidious, with his endless ocean of hatred from which he could call on to give him power, and his strength was failing him. He was weary, broken from the battle and the suffocating heat of Mustafar. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

The blades of the ex-Jedi and Sith Lord crossed again, as Dooku tried to keep up with the enemy who was so easily confronting him. Kenobi was unmerciful in his assault, raining down with endless strikes and hammering blows upon the Count. Dooku twisted and maneuvered his blade in every conceivable attack, straining against the monster barraging with wave after wave of anger and hatred. The strength of Form II was in conserving your energy and patiently waiting for your opponent to make a mistake, but there was no opportunity to do that here. Kenobi Force pushed the old man hard, and Dooku fell back on the duracrete with a thud. The old man rolled away from his enemy, and he sat up to stare at the man who now hovered meters away, holding the lit lightsaber that he was ready to bring down on his old enemy at any time.

Dooku looked into his successor's eyes, and he knew that his last minutes in the mortal plane were upon him. But he was not going to go out without some dignity. "Obi-Wan, he will never accept you as an equal Sith Lord, so long as he suspects you are plotting against him. He will always be trying to find someone more powerful to replace you. Someone he can control, but whom he will also exploit in ways he cannot do with you. It is the way of the Sith for a Master to plot against his apprentice. Your own presence here has proven that. Mark my words Obi-Wan, your time as his servant is limited!" Dooku spoke, shedding illumination what he knew to be the truth.

Dooku swore silently, the bitter taste of wasted opportunity thick in his mouth. He could see things clearly now. Sidious had never intended for him to be the true apprentice. He had simply been a temporary pawn while he found some better, and when the chance arose for him to find some stronger, he had traded in Dooku without a hint of remorse and ordered his new follower to hunt down all those who could oppose him. He wondered what had happened with their plans for Skywalker – their hope to turn Skywalker to the dark side and join them, but clearly he had failed, if Sidious was resorting to this man as a newfound apprentice. Or perhaps Sidious would use Obi-Wan to turn Skywalker, when Skywalker attempted to rescue his former master from the trouble he was in. Dooku didn't know. What he did know was his time as a galactic embodiment of might and fear was at its end. Darth Tyranus was gone, buried under the fear that had arisen from his ignominious defeat at the hands of this new foe. All that was left was Dooku, alone without any Jedi to aid him. How he wished he could have seen what Sidious was, before they had reached this point…! But it was too late. Far, far too late. There would be no time to make amends. Sidious had replaced him, and now he would die at the hands of the man he had tormented so thoroughly throughout the Clone Wars.

Vader twisted his lip. Brave words, poignant words…but useless from one who was about to die. Whether Sidious was what Dooku said or not was irrelevant. All that mattered was that he was finally going to revenge himself on the man who was responsible for more death and destruction than anyone could possibly imagine. The vengeance was so sweet he could taste it in his mouth. Vader readied his saber to bring down on his hated adversary.

The exhausted Count of Serenno weighed his options. He could sit back and close his eyes, waiting for the inevitable blow. He could try to give some consequential last words, in the hope he could unravel some of Obi-Wan's darkness, and possibly spark the light in the Master again. Or he could take his fate into his hands, making one last stand against this new aggressor, and die with some dignity. The choice was made quickly. There would be no surrendering here, no submitting to this pretender's twisted desires. He would fight to his last breath. He gathered the Force around it, asking it to give him strength, and the courage to face his destiny.

And Dooku gave it one last go.

Dooku used the Force to rise from the duracrete. Launching himself at his enemy, he held his lightsaber with both hands, using the brute strength to equalize some of the advantage Kenobi possessed. Kenobi was taken aback by Dooku's energy, and he quickly moved to keep up with the furious slashes being unleashed by Dooku. He blocked and parried the other sword's maneuvers easily, but Dooku came at him like a man energized by some mysterious source, more than the Force itself. Dooku struck quickly at the newly crowned Sith Lord, barraging him with slashes and swipes deadly in their fury. And once again, the momentum found itself being turned against Kenobi's favor. Dooku's experience certainly had its upside, and he wasn't going to be silenced easily. Kenobi tried to shrug him off, but Dooku kept at his throat with impossible persistence.

Vader growled in frustration, his eyes shining with waves of hatred. He tried confusing the older man with feints and calculated maneuvers, but Dooku didn't fall for it, instead pressing the attack even harder. Vader kicked the aged Count to the ground, but Dooku gathered himself and got right back up to jump into the battle once more. But the odds were against Dooku, and the Count once again found himself losing ground Kenobi, held back by the same weaknesses that had held him back throughout this entire battle.

Kenobi was younger and stronger, if not more powerful due to being immersed in his rage. He fought like an animal, wholly intent on devouring its prey. The placid Master from before was gone, replaced by a formidable killing advantage. In an attempt to hold off the inevitable, he switched from uncalculated strikes to Form IV, hoping to use the offensive power of Atatru to regain some of his momentum.

It was too little, too late. Kenobi battered through his defenses as beautifully as any Master he had ever fought, Darth Sidious included, until at last the inevitable moment arrived. With a horizontal sweep Kenobi effective disarmed his prey, slicing through the Count's trembling wrists, leaving him defenseless against his hunter. It was a complete turnaround of Geonosis. Kenobi was now the hunter who had conquered his enemy, and Dooku was now the one who lay at his mercy. Dooku already knew he would not be so merciful.

"It's over Dooku. I'm sorry to inform you, my Master will not be needing your services any further," Vader said, burning into Dooku's eyes with hatred. "I'm afraid you have simply outlasted your usefulness to Lord Sidious' plans."

Dooku braced himself for the hit. Vader's eyes smoldered with anticipation.

"Goodbye, Lord Tyranus." And then with ruthless initiative, Vader swung his blade down in a horizontal sweep that passed through Dooku's neck, severing the old Count's head from his body. The headless body fell to the floor, and Vader savored the taste of his triumphant victory. He had done it. He had destroyed his greatest enemy, and brought the galaxy one step closer to order while he was at it.

Forget about age being an advantage: Yoda couldn't have done it better be himself.

Vader left to contact Sidious from the command base; the Dark Lord had to be informed of his triumph here, so that he could receive his next orders. He stopped halfway to the Separatist base, and turned back to stare at the corpse of his defeated rival. He stepped forward, approaching the body with a sort of loose confidence, detached from the vicious act he had just committed. The thrill of claiming his victory over Dooku was sweet, but he had greater concerns to worry about than standing here gloating over the corpse of a decrepit old man, so steeped in his delusions he couldn't see the truth about himself. Yet he couldn't stop himself from taking one last shot at the Count, although the old man was already dead. Vader offered the corpse a dark smile that was full of dark satisfaction. "Do not worry, though. Our Master's vision of a grand new order will be realized without your help, Lord Tyranus, with me at his side." He hoped the old man could somehow hear him, from beyond the grave.

Vader turned back to head to the command center. He would have the service droids pick up Dooku's corpse and throw the body like the garbage he was into the lava streams of Mustafar. Ironically, it was similar to how the Jedi were disposed of, in a consuming burst of fire. There would be no Jedi ceremony for Dooku, however. He would be thrown without dignity into the fire of Mustafar and his deeds would forgotten by the galaxy, never to be recalled again by anyone. Sidious was pleased when he told him how he had brutally over the old Sith Lord, destroying him in their duel, as he addressed the shimmering hologram in the command room. "Excellently done, Lord Vader," the Sith Master said, with a grin that reflected grave hints of satisfaction. "Dooku was danger to everyone, us included. We would have had to deal with him eventually, to secure peace for the galaxy. Now you have saved us the trouble of having to deal with unforeseen consequences, had we left him to his own devices for too long." Vader could sense the satisfaction his Master felt him at him having eliminated his previous. "Thank you, my Master," Kenobi bowed his head, grateful for the approval of his Master and benefactor. Somehow, it felt more natural serving the Sith Lord than it had ever felt serving the Jedi Council. He had no need to unleash some of that trademark Kenobi wit, the one that he had sometimes been unable to restrain even when he conversed with the Masters he respected so tremendously in the Jedi Order, at the time.

Vader had been told the Sith Lords were monstrous beasts, who would enslave and pillage everything in their path. Sidious wasn't like that, however. He was cool and calculated, planning out strategies in a rational mindset, as opposed to going on rage alone. His anger gave him strength, but he didn't let it override his good judgment. And he didn't hesitate to do what had to be done, unlike Yoda and Mace Windu. He was a true agent of order, and Vader already knew he would restore order to the Republic.

Strange, considering he had never really minded serving the Jedi. He wasn't like a certain chosen one, always fighting with the Council to justify his own desires. But it was different with Sidious. He didn't feel any of the doubts he had about the war, wondering whether he was really doing any good to solve the Republic's problems. Sidious gave him a sense of purpose; made him feel like he was fighting for more than a decaying Republic – perpetuated by corrupt politicians who cared more about their own interests than those of the galaxy. He was fighting for peace and order – and those two things would never be achieved as long as the incompetent Jedi were directing this war.

"Return to Coruscant, Lord Vader. The time has come for us to carry out our plans against the Jedi," Sidious said. Vader concealed a look of surprise. So soon? He'd expected it would be a few more months before they moved against the Jedi.

Vader bowed in submission. "Understood, my Master," he acquiesced.

The hologram faded out. Vader stood there in silence. He was left with feeling of morose contemplation, as he thought about what the Dark Lord had ordered. He wasn't expecting to test his strength against his old comrades again so soon, but

there was no choice in the matter. Not that he would ever dare think of disobeying Sidious. He knew it was important that they begin their imperative work of removing the Jedi from the position of power they had entrenched themselves in. The Republic would not survive as long as the Jedi were impassionate in turning a blind eye to flaws. No, the Jedi had to be discarded.

He sent a command to the droid commanders around the galaxy as instructed by Sidious, to shut down all the droid troops that were active through the galaxy. By the time the Trade Federation council members realized what was happening, it would be too late. There would be no stopping the damage that Sidious had dealt to them, as the Separatists found themselves defenseless against the clone armies of the Republic. Vader wished he could be there to witness the horror in their eyes, when they realized what was happening, but he had more important work to do. The execution of the traitors could wait.

He didn't activate the self-destruct mechanism. There was a chance this base would come in handy in the future, and the planet was so remote that the chances that someone would stumble onto this little massacre were close to nil. And if by some chance someone did stumble onto it, it would look like the Separatist Council had simply been taken down by a regular Republic military unit, or that a fight. Or perhaps, that the Count had betrayed the Separatist leaders and killed them all in a massive grab for power, before the Republic forces had taken him down. True to his nature, Vader had already considered every possibility, and none of them were damning to their plans.

Vader walked towards his starfighter, contemplating how he was going to engage his enemies once he landed on Coruscant. He had to trust that Sidious knew what he was doing; still, Vader wondered what exactly his Master had planned for them. He took one last look back at the world where he had exacted his bloody revenge, killing his old foe and crippling the Separatist leadership to the point where they would now no longer be able to recover. The droids were moving now to throw Dooku's body into the lava stream below, and all evidence of the once great Darth Tyranus would soon be destroyed. Justice had been served here, and it would be served again soon in a more drastic way, once the main obstacles to real order in the galaxy were eliminated. Vader smirked to himself, as he was filled with dark satisfaction. Their work was only beginning, and there were still many things to be done before the galaxy knew real peace, but they had already won an important victory here by the destroying the tyrant concealing himself here and his cronies.

Powering up his starfighter, Vader lifted off into the atmosphere to pursue his fate. The fate of the galaxy was in Lord Sidious' hands, and Vader would not disappoint his Master in carrying out his orders, to ensure his vision became a reality.

~*~

The Council members were in the middle of a debate when he felt it: a singular disturbance that signaled something he had both expected and dreaded since the beginning of the Clone Wars. Yoda opened his eyes from his momentary meditation, and he was disturbed to find that none of the Council members had even sensed the disturbance, instead being heavily engaged in their own matters.

The Council members noticed his dour countenance and turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Mace Windu asked in concern.

The aged Master's reply was short and concise.

"Dead my old Padawan is," Yoda said gravely. The Council members drew back in shock.

"Count Dooku?" Mace uttered with a gasp, clearly unable to believe what he had just heard. "How?" he managed, with an audible tremor in his voice.

No one was prepared for what the old Master said next.

"Turned to the dark side, Obi-Wan has," Yoda said gravely. A round of shock went through the Council members, as they gaped at the ancient Jedi Master.

"What?" Adi Gallia murmured.

"That's impossible! Obi-Wan would never turn!" Mace Windu exclaimed, standing up from his seat in a burst of anger. The other Council members were too stunned to comment, sitting in their seats in a visible state of disbelief.

"Turned he has," Yoda said, a great sorrow written plainly on his features. "No one else could have killed Dooku. Sensed it through the Force, I have," he told them.

"How do we know it wasn't Sidious?" Master Agen Kolar retorted sharply. It was clear to everybody in the room that he was having serious trouble accepting this. "The Dark Lord and he could have had a disagreement, and exchanged blows," he said, offering an alternate possibility.

The response he got was acerbic. "No! No, not his work," Yoda insisted, tapping

his cane on the floor; it was clear he wanted everyone to listen to what he was saying. "Kill his own apprentice, Sidious would not," he said, this time with an edge to his voice.

Mace Windu collapsed back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face in disbelief. "I can't believe this…"

No one said anything for several moments. Shaak Ti stared at Yoda from her seat with an unreadable expression.

Yoda stared down at the chamber floor in deep contemplation. He had raised Obi-Wan Kenobi from childhood, along with many other Jedi. Like with many other Jedi, Yoda watched over him as a youngling, observing with pride as he grew into a strong Jedi Knight. The thought that this man, the Jedi who had served them so well, was secretly responsible for the murder of a child, was something Yoda didn't want to contemplate. But it was true, and no amount of wishing otherwise would change it. The question rang in his mind: how? How could Obi-Wan be responsible for such an abominable act?

Finally, someone spoke. "Why did you keep this from us?" Agen Kolar spoke, with a definite accusatory tone. "Clearly this has been going on for a while and you hid it from us. Why? Why wouldn't you tell us if he was in trouble? We could have helped him!"

"Would you have believed me if I told you, Master Kolar?" Yoda asked, deftly dodging the issue. He was uncomfortable with this line of questioning. There was a sense of bitterness in the Force, and Yoda settled his eyes on Shaak Ti. He knew that was the same exact response he had had when she brought up the possibility of Obi-Wan losing control. He hadn't believed her, and it took a great deal of convincing to get him to search through the recesses of the Force for answers to the Scout situation. The Force was not without its irony.

"How? How could this have happened?" Adi Gallia said softly. "How could he have turned under our very eyes? I can't believe it."

"What's happening to the Jedi Order?" Agen Kolar lamented. "First our Chosen One leaves us and now our best Master turns to the dark side! What the hell is going on in this planet?" he shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Several of the Masters stared warily from their seats, but nobody had the will to reprimand him. They could understand his frustration with this inconceivable turn of events.

"Dark times are ahead for the Jedi Order," Even Piell remarked warningly from his chair, almost appearing to withdraw into his dark robe. Plo Koon, the Master next to him, had nothing to say.

The masked Jedi Councilor was not alone. Virtually everyone in the room had worked closely with Master Kenobi at some point during the war. To imagine that he had now turned to the dark side, completely abandoning all his teachings in favor of following his own anger and lust for power, was too disturbing to appropriately express in a few words.

"We have to go after him," Agen Kolar said.

"But we have no idea where he is," Kit Fisto put in.

"I can have the Jedi in the Mid and Outer Rims try to track his location," Adi Gallia said, adding to the growing course of action.

"Go after him we will not. Let him come to us, we will," Yoda said, effectively silencing the commotion that was growing in the final chamber.

The Council grew silent. Nobody knew that to say, now that their one and only possibility of distraction had been shot down. The lingering question on their minds was how. How could this have happened under their very watch? The potential answers were disturbing, raising questions about the effectiveness of the Jedi they weren't sure they wanted to answer.

Finally, someone meekly asked the question that was on their minds. "How do we know Obi-Wan will come to is?" Agen Kolar asked.

"Come back to us, he will. Unfinished business Obi-Wan has on Coruscant. Chaotic and disturbed his presence is. Sense it I do through the Force. Come back to confront us, he will."

The Council members shuddered. No one wanted to imagine what that confrontation would be like. They would be charged with arresting one of their own; one who had been one of the greatest knights the Order had recently seen. It would be trying ordeal emotionally for anyone who was involved, that much was certain.

No one knew what else could be said at that moment. They were all still in shock at what had developed in the middle of this seemingly routine Council meeting. In her seat among the elites of the Order, Shaak Ti brooded silently with a dark, smoldering expression.

There would be no peace of mind for those assembled in the Council chamber tonight, and not for a very long time.


	30. Unsettling Events

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.**

**AN:** **Sorry for the big delay! Here is the continuation of this epic story of betrayal and loss, manipulations and deceptions, called Forbidden Longing! We hope you enjoy the latest entry in a story that has become one of our all-time favorites to work on! – PH316**

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316.

Chapter 29 –Unsettling Events

They had spent a week waiting for any trace of Kenobi, to no avail. The famous Master had disappeared too well from their vision. And that led a Togrutan Master to think about things that were less than pleasant. She knew she should inform Anakin about what happened, but she found herself reluctant to do it. There was no hint that Obi-Wan would go to his former Padawan, and she didn't want to worry Anakin unnecessarily.

She watched Master Yoda pace across the floor of his living quarters. The tiny Master had been solemn ever since the news of Kenobi's turn.

"The Council, grow restless they do," Yoda grunted.

"They wonder if they shouldn't be out there hunting for him," Shaak Ti said.

"Been over this several times we have, Master Ti. Emerge when he is ready, he will," Yoda said, grunting in a sour way.

"Master, how can we be sure Obi-Wan will return? He may well avoid Coruscant altogether," Shaak Ti said.

"Arrive here he will. Seen it through the Force I have," Yoda said, sounding weary and confident at the same time.

"He fell before our very eyes. How could we not see what was going on?" Yoda asked rhetorically. Shaak Ti opened her mouth to respond, though she hesitated to do so.

"Need your condemnations I do not, Shaak Ti. Well aware of our shortcomings, I am" Yoda said, sniffing at the distaste they had been receiving from the red-hued Master all week.

"Interested I am in the why. Clouded our judgment has become, but to this extent?"

Master Shaak Ti hesitated. She knew the answer to that line of questioning, but it was something she didn't want to say aloud.

"Master, I'm afraid to admit it, but maybe the Jedi Order doesn't work anymore," Shaak Ti said sadly.

She saw the denial in Yoda's eyes, the uncertainty. "If our greatest Master could turn into this, then what does that say about our teachings?"

She took a deep breath and continued. "I think it's time for a major overhaul of Jedi procedure and instruction methods."

The reaction was immediate denial. "No, change the Code and our teaching methods we will not," Yoda stated unwaveringly.

"Master, you can't deny there is something wrong with our values at the moment. You yourself have said the Temple should be moved from this place because it's too dark, haven't you?" Shaak Ti asked. "And even if you weren't being serious, what if our system of teaching is not that much better? If Master Kenobi, who was our greatest student, turned to the dark side, what does this say about our methods?"

"Still works, the Jedi Order's Code does. Produced thousands of successful Jedi, it has. One exception proves the rules function faultily, it does not," Yoda protested vehemently.

"One exception? Master, it's true that only twenty Jedi have left the Jedi Order voluntarily, in the past, but I think you can agree that hundreds have been expelled over the years. …the list goes on. What does this tell you?" Shaak Ti persisted.

"Not fit to be a Jedi, every Force sensitive is. Rule out the less capable we must, so that others can thrive in their place," Yoda explained.

"And how do we rule out them out! Send them to AgriCorps, a place where they grow crops and most students consider a big sign of rejection? Most people aren't farmers, Master," Shaak Ti responded, "And yet that's what we force them to be, and don't let them leave until they're grown. There are other Corps of Service, the Educational and Exploration Corps are understaffed, and yet why is it we always send most children who fail to become a Padawan to the AgriCorps, a place we know the children hate and will associate with a big rejection? Unless of course, they're adults and they form an attachment and disobey an order that they don't agree with, because they were helping people the Republic doesn't recognize, in which case, we do expel them. Yes," Shaak Ti clapped her hands in mock approval, "we're doing an excellent job of managing those who aren't capable of being in the field," she said sarcastically, biting at the old Master's placid viewpoint.

Yoda narrowed his eyes in anger. He didn't like this Master's blatant disrespect.

"Our rules are what make us what we are. We have a duty to the Republic, one that we must fulfill. We are not free soldiers, going across the galaxy able to do what we want. The Republic guides our blades, determining the best way for us to help the people. Follow the Republic's will we must, even when we disagree with it. And discipline is required to breed a Jedi. We cannot allow our emotions to overcome us. Attachment is a disadvantage, and Jedi must learn to control the feelings if they are to be successful. We cannot coddle the children, and place them into positions they are unsuitable for. The Service Corps exist to give them the opportunity to serve the galaxy outside the Order proper. And the AgriCorps is the most noble of the three. Feeding the galaxy's hungry is a very admirable task, and put it down you should not, Shaak Ti. The children learn to appreciate it as they reside there. And we cannot allow Knights who are unstable to remain in the Order," Yoda said, pressing down on his cane for emphasis.

Sigh. "This isn't about what's nobler," Shaak Ti said, "or what's the Will of the Republic versus the Will of the Council. This is about what's doing best for everybody!" she insisted, clenching her hands in annoyance. "Not everybody should be sent to the AgriCorps, and not everybody should be expelled for breaking one single rule from the book. We need to figure out a way to give everyone exactly what they need. One rule system for every single individual in the Order is not going very well in the long run, when they are so different to each other! Do you think if maybe Kenobi had felt comfortable coming to us and talking about what he was feeling, whatever it was, he wouldn't have done this? And that's not the half of it," Shaak Ti stated, getting more riled up by the moment. It was in her nature, as a Togrutan, to be aggressive. She tried to push down her anger and concentrate on what she needed him to hear.

"The Clone Wars have taken their toll on us," Shaak Ti stated, calmly. "In the past six months, we've had more Jedi leave the Order than in the past ten years! They can't resolve the philosophical differences and the feelings it sparks in them, so they leave. Other times, they disappear, leaving no trace of their presence. Convenient, isn't it?" she asked. "That they disappear so that they can be mourned as Jedi who died on the battlefield, rather than Jedi who left the Order in disgrace because they couldn't reconcile its strict rules with what they were being asked to do?" The hint of sardonic assessment was there, under the surface. "Master, I think it's obvious many Jedi are having trouble reconciling the strict Jedi Code with what they're feeling on the battlefield."

"Suitable to comment on Jedi training methods, you are not," Yoda scorned harshly. "Let two apprentices die who trained under your watch, you did. Trained them to be too timid, you did, too focused on the philosophy, and not enough on being able to defend themselves. Pay for it with their lives, they did," he commented darkly. There was a moment of silence.

"That was a low blow, Master…" Shaak Ti stated, eyes narrowed darkly in anger. "If I am that unsuitable for being on the Council, why did you appoint me there in the first place?" she asked viciously. She had accepted her apprentices' deaths long ago, but that didn't mean she was going to let this being denigrate their deaths, even if he was the Grand Master of the Order. She would've thought that kind of verbal attack was beneath Yoda. Apparently, nothing was sacred when discussing the edicts he had worked incredibly hard to protect for the 800 years he had been a Jedi in the Order.

"Too accomplished a Jedi you were, handling assignments splendidly many times in your career," Yoda explained to her, in a strained tone. "To keep you away from the Council was an option we could not in good conscious consider, even if we disagreed with your training methods," he explained to her. The Togrutan stepped closer, looming over him.

"You can choose not to hear me all you want," Shaak Ti said, as sternly as was possible. "But if you don't bring this up to them, I'm going to take this before the Council. And if they have any sense, we will overrule you," she said ominously, almost as a warning. She didn't like to threaten another Council member, normally. There was no enmity between her and Yoda, but this was the fate of the Jedi Order that was at stake. She wasn't going to back down from this Master, no matter how revered she and the other members had made him in the Jedi Order.

The Togrutan female left with a quiet air of dignity, heading off into another section of the Temple. The ancient Master was left alone in the hallway, leaning forward on his cane in grumbling disdain. This Master's impertinence was getting to him, and he didn't like it one bit. Yoda was a being who was used to being respected, not dressed down like he was a mere youngling.

He considered her words once again, before deciding the whole effort was ridiculous. The teachings of the ancient Jedi had served them through the centuries, and they were not going to start dismissing them so blatantly now. Not while he was in charge of things.

* * *

The daylight shone in through the window of the bedroom. Anakin folded up some clothing, stuffing it into a bag on the bed. They were heading off to visit Ruwee and Jobal at their home. Padmé was looking forward to it and so was Anakin, to be honest. He had grown very close to his in-laws over the past few months, almost coming to see them as his own parents. However, he found himself distracted on this morning, folding the clothes almost mechanically as he tried to keep his mind off the subject that burned at his mind.

He was troubled. Ever since that evening of intimacy a couple of days ago, he had been troubled by the suggestions that would not go away. Anakin tried to ignore them, but every time he thought about how rough he was with Padmé that night, the fears returned. Was he really no better than Obi-Wan? He couldn't deny he had enjoyed it, and it had been in direct response to his anger. The thought that he had taken advantage of his beloved Padmé was the most terrifying Anakin had ever encountered. No! Anakin fought back mentally. That was ridiculous. He was just a little rough with Padmé, and afterwards he had gone right back to his usual self. He wasn't a rapist, and he had certainly not abused another human being in the way that sick monster had. This was just his brain focusing too much on things, things that didn't really need to be debated on.

Anakin shook his head as was folding the tunics and pants. Hopefully this vacation would give him a chance to focus his mind on something else, like his in-laws and the chance to spend more time with them. The chance to stay over was always a possibility, which was why he was packing extra clothes. The Naberries hadn't formally invited them to stay over, but Anakin knew Jobal, and he knew the older woman would want to spend as much time with Padmé as possible. Sighing to himself about his frustrations, Anakin resolves to attempt to put it all in the back of his mind for the morning. The last thing he needed was Padmé getting a hint that something was wrong with her husband. She definitely wouldn't stay quiet about it, and the last thing she needed was to stress over things that had nothing to do with it. It wouldn't be good for the babies, and Anakin wasn't going to allow it to happen.

He resumed packing, so that they could load the luggage onto the ship. Yes, this little trip was just what he needed. It would allow him to take his mind off of things for a few days, or a few hours at least, and they would both get to spend time with the parents they had grown closer to in the past few months. There was nothing that would be better for them at the moment.

* * *

Shaak Ti paced along the floor of her meditation chamber in her quarters. She was filled with indecisiveness, unable to focus on anything other than the situation they were facing. Yoda had resisted her idea to resolve the issues of the Code. That wasn't unexpected: she knew the elder Master wouldn't be very receptive to change. It was part of who he was: he was part of the Old Guard of the Jedi, and older members of organizations were always the ones to resist change. The question was an issue of time. How much time did she give the old Master to come around to the notions, before she took them to the Council? It was a tough call. Master Yoda had earned her respect, but she had a definite feeling he was in the wrong here. It was a feeling she had, that the Order was in serious need of change, and the longer they waited to resolve this dilemma, the greater the damage they were causing would be.

Had the other Council members sensed it? She didn't know. She knew Mace was too strict, and would probably not be receptive to it. But the other Council members were a blank. She knew ones like Adi Gallia and Even Piell did what was best for the Order, regardless of their personal feelings. Agen Kolar was one of the stricter Jedi; he was a potential problem. Plo Koon could go either way. She had the feeling the Kel Dor was a more laid back Jedi, going along with whatever suggestion was made by the Council to improve the Order. Although he was very strong willed about combat and his duties, he rarely spoke during Council meetings. Saesee Tiin was also open to change, and probably wouldn't fight too hard against having some of the Code's regulations revised. Kit Fisto was very easy going, and would likely embrace any changes made to the Code, if they were made in their best interests. Shaak Ti felt hopeful to have at least one surefire ally. Ki-Adi-Mundi and Coleman Kcaj would be the key factors. Ki-Adi-Mundi was anti-attachment and the latter Master was very strict as well, but if they could see the damaging way the Code was affecting the Order and see the problems looming, they might be convinced to change their ways.

Shaak Ti was not looking forward to that Council meeting. Why had Obi-Wan done this! Again Shaak Ti cursed Kenobi, as had become frequent for the past few days. What was wrong with the man, to murder an innocent child and then put them in this position! But those angry feelings wouldn't help her in the larger matter at hand, and she focused her thoughts on the upcoming Council meeting. The protests Yoda and Master Windu were going to put forth would be epic in their extent, and might convince other Council members to switch their votes. She was going to have a tiring, tough fight ahead of her if she chose to bring this before the Council, but she just couldn't give up on it. Yoda was the only one who could rein Mace in, and the two of them would put forth a strong effort against the members wanting to implement change, even if she got every single other Council member on her side. They would be outvoted, but they still wouldn't make it easy for them. She shook her head at the swirling thoughts of the politics of the Council; it was enough to make her dizzy. And that wasn't even the most important thing that was bothering her. There was an issue she hadn't dealt with until now, one just as important as the confronting the effect the Code had on Obi-Wan, and was having on other Jedi at the moment.

Anakin.

Shaak Ti still hadn't decided whether to tell Anakin what had befallen his former Master. She knew Anakin deserved to know what had happened to his old Master, and he would want to be involved in the search for him if he were here. But Anakin had struggled during his days at the Temple, and although it took a long while it appeared he'd finally found the peace he was seeking with Padme. He seemed to have found an idyllic life on Naboo. She didn't want to ruin that for him. She didn't want to shatter that peacefulness with the news his Master had become a monster and murdered a young girl. Shaak Ti had been keeping tabs on him loosely, and although it had been a while since she last heard of his specific location, she knew through the Force that Anakin was okay, more okay than he had ever been in the Temple.

Added to that was the issue of whether Obi-Wan would contact Anakin. Shaak Ti didn't know if Obi-Wan would even go after Anakin, or anyone else in his family. Obi-Wan sometimes seemed like he would give anything to be free of Anakin, and Shaak Ti wondered if in his new dark state he would even care about his old Padawan that had resigned from the Order. Although he had been hurt and distraught at Anakin abandoning the Order, he soon found new solace in his new Padawan, a thought that darkened Shaak Ti's emotions as she remembered what became of that new Padawan. Was he even concerned enough with his old life to try contacting his former Padawan? There was no way to tell what Kenobi was thinking, which only served to rile Shaak Ti's frustrations more.

So many questions to answer: so few ways of doing so. She knew Anakin had to be told eventually. There was no way to get around that. But when was the issue at hand. The lack of a concrete location for Kenobi was also a major issue. It would be one thing if they actually had an accurate idea of where he was, but they didn't. The Jedi Council had agents near Naboo, and they would have known if he was anywhere near the planet. She didn't want to worry him needlessly, which Anakin would do if he believed there was any chance his old mentor was coming after him. The more appropriate response would have been to organize a search for Kenobi, but that would be exactly what Kenobi was expecting, and despite her anger at him, she actually agreed with Yoda on this front. Kenobi would bury himself deeper if they searched for him and not reemerge until they had call off the search. How did you fight an enemy that knew you better than you knew yourself? The only option was to wait; wait until Kenobi showed more of his intentions, before coming up with a definite plan to apprehend him.

So, they had no idea where Kenobi was, and she had no idea even whether Kenobi would go after Anakin or not. Most people would have simply told the boy already, but she didn't want to shatter Anakin's life unnecessarily, although Shaak Ti was starting to get the feeling it was inevitable. There was also another feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach, and was in part responsible for the trepidation from her. Was this why Anakin had left the Order? Did he know something was going on with Obi-Wan and knew that they wouldn't believe him? Had Obi-Wan done something to him? The possibility that Obi-Wan had harmed Anakin was one that Shaak Ti dreaded with every fiber of her being, and she was afraid to know the answer. The added pain of discovering something dreadful, in addition to delivering some painful news to the boy, was just now starting to occur to her, and Shaak Ti didn't like it at all.

There was also the issue of how the Council would feel about her contacting someone who had left the Order under less than pleasant circumstances; this was confidential information after all: the Council was keeping Kenobi's traitorous act a secret to prevent panic among the public, and Shaak Ti knew Mace would make sure she was in for it if she broke that secrecy for Anakin's sake. This helped her in no way with the questions about Anakin, though, and Shaak Ti strained her thoughts trying to come up with a decisive course of action.

It was inevitable that Anakin would find out about Obi-Wan's crime eventually. Was telling him now worth shattering the peacefulness he had found on Naboo? Or was she making a terrible mistake by not warning him about a potential danger, however remote it might be? Obi-Wan hadn't mentioned Anakin in months, but his word meant nothing now that he was a Sith Lord. But she was getting a feeling was growing stronger; the sense that telling Anakin about Obi-Wan was the right thing to do, and Force be damned with the Council's objectives!

Shaak Ti settled on her decision. She would wait a few more days and if nothing was reported, she would tell Anakin of what was going on. That was the only thing she could do.

* * *

The Council was in a meeting, discussing their agenda and items of interests for the day. It was difficult not thinking about the foremost priority on their minds, but there were other things to attend to, and they shouldn't shut down simply because one of their own had gone rogue, among other things. Suddenly, a senior Padawan on communications duty stepped through the Council doors.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda, Council members…we just received word that a ship touched down at Master Kenobi's apartment only a short time ago. It's Master Kenobi's starfighter."

The Council drew in a collective sharp breath. This was what they had been waiting for. Master Windu nodded. Obi-Wan's fighter craft had gone missing the night of his disappearance from where it was stationed in Coruscant's space, along with the hyperspace ring. Someone had smuggled out the craft under the noses of Corusant security themselves, either Kenobi himself or someone who was his accomplice, wittingly or not.

"Should we go after him now? I can have an arrest team ready to go within the hour," Agen Kolar stated.

"No. We need to see what his intentions are first," Mace cut off that train of thought. "We can't tip him off that we've solved the matter of what happened to Scout. Keep an eye on the apartment. Tell them to watch for any suspicious activities, any further landings or unauthorized visitors. This may be a trap," Mace told the Padawan, who hurried off to his duty.

Mace sat back. "If there is no suspicious activity after several hours, we will go to apprehend him," he told the other Council members. This was a very dangerous game they were playing, but it was necessary to ensure they caught Obi-Wan off-balance.

"What certainty do we have Obi-Wan is not aware of our observation of him?" Adi Gallia asked.

"Chances are, Obi-Wan is expecting us to be waiting for him to return here, or to send us a message, if he has escaped from some trying situation. The damage on that body was designed to fool the best of us. Were it not for Master Yoda and Shaak Ti's information, we would have no hint that he has turned to the dark side," Mace responded, casting a contrite glance at the Togrutan Master. "We can use that to our advantage," he told them. The Masters including Yoda nodded in agreement. Shaak Ti wasn't going to stay silent about this matter. She knew there was something she had to do, and she could no longer wait to carry it out. Now that Obi-Wan was on Coruscant, and they knew with certainty he had turned, Anakin had to be told.

When the Council meeting was over, she went to carry out her grim task.

* * *

The pastoral green fields greeted the Skywalker family's arrival at the Naberrie home. They were visiting Padmé's parents for the first time since they had moved to another community on Naboo. The visit was not a planned one – Ruwee and Jobal had requested that they visit, saying that they needed to talk to the couple. They wouldn't say what they wanted to discuss, although Padmé had a feeling it may have something to do with Sola. The Naberrie sisters had not spoken with each other in several months. Anakin was growing concerned about the gaping rift between the two sisters, but he knew it was Padmé's responsibility to forgive her sister.

They came up to the Naberrie house, which rose from the field as a very elegant structure. This was the back entrance of the estate, located away from the main city area of Theed. It gave it a rather delightful feeling of isolation, although that wasn't the case at all. The Skywalkers walked up to the entryway and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Jobal, Padmé's mother, who was immediately cheerful when she saw her daughter and son-in-law had finally arrived.

"Welcome home, darling. We're glad you could make it!" Jobal greeted excitedly, hugging her youngest daughter in a warm embrace. Anakin greeted Ruwee with a handshake, and soon he and Jobal exchanged a hug as she welcomed her son-in-law.

"How are you doing with the pregnancy?" Ruwee asked.

"We're doing okay. Padmé's getting a lot of cravings. I had to buy a 20 lb box of chocolate covered crellfish last week," Anakin remarked. The assembled loved ones looked at her in horror mixed with amusement.

"I was hungry!" Padmé protested, at their widened horror-filled eyes. "I know it's a little unusual, but that's what I was craving at the time."

The two older Naberries shook their heads in amusement. "Don't worry, Anakin, it'll pass before you know it," Ruwee assured him, as they sat down in the living room.

They sat on the two settees, the younger couple facing Padmé's parents. There was a comfortable moment of silence, before it was broken by the inevitable question.

"All right, what do you want to talk to us about?" Anakin asked genially. He wasn't annoyed by his in-laws wanting them to visit here, but he wanted to know what this was about.

Ruwee and Jobal exchanged a look. Ruwee hesitated, knowing the young man's reaction was going to be a critical aspect of this situation. He leaned forward in his seat.

"Anakin, we think it's time for you to press charges against Obi-Wan," Ruwee said.

Anakin turned to Padmé, his eyes fierily accusing her. "Did you suggest this to them?" he asked, sounding very upset. She shook her head silently. Padmé was just as surprised as he was with this line of discussion; she had been thinking about going to her parents for insight on how to convince Anakin to get past his hesitance to report the assault, but she hadn't told them anything about her plans yet. It looked like her parents had come to the same conclusion on their own, without any input from their daughter.

"Padmé had nothing to do with this," Ruwee assured him. "I talked to one of my colleagues at the university about whether it was possible to extradite a Jedi off-world for a trial. We researched Republic law and discovered that is it possible. It's an ancient law that is somewhat obscure, but it is valid. If the charges are serious enough, the Jedi in question can be summoned for a trial and the Jedi Council will have no choice but to go along with that request."

Anakin leaned forward in his seat with blazing eyes. "You shared our situation with someone else, a complete stranger?" he asked incredulously, sounding almost outraged.

Ruwee held up his hand to forestall the oncoming argument. "Don't worry, I didn't tell them anything about the details you shared. I just said that there was a Jedi who was giving our daughter trouble and the Council was reluctant to deal with it. It is my daughter who is also being threatened, after all."

Anakin turned away from his father-in-law. "I'm not talking about this," he said tersely.

Unfazed, Ruwee was persistent. "Anakin, you have to claim justice for yourself. You cannot allow Obi-Wan to get away with what he did. This is a very serious crime and he should be punished within the fullest extent of the law."

To no one's surprise, Anakin was incredulous. "You want me to go before these lawyers in the judicial branch and tell them everything Obi-Wan did to me?" he asked in disbelief. The obvious issue that was his reputation hung in the air, daring them to demolish it with this story of abuse and humiliation at the hands of another Jedi.

The elder Naberrie offered a compromise. "You don't have to tell them every detail. You can tell them it was assault, and making verbal threats. He is threatening our daughter, after all. And it's not just your life at stake here. What happens if he attacks someone else?"

Anakin shook his head vigorously. "Obi-Wan's not interested in them. He only wants to come after me, and Padmé because she's my love."

Scoffing softly, Ruwee raised an eyebrow in question. "And you think that's going to stop him? He clearly had enough fortitude to attack you, and he'll no doubt hurt my daughter if he gets the chance. What if he hurts a regular person, or a Padawan, or a Knight? What if he attacks one of the Council members? Are you going to have that death on your hands?" he asked in a hard voice. He knew he was being hard on the kid, but Anakin needed to see the consequences of his action.

There was a knock at the door. Jobal got up to answer it. "I'll get it."

Anakin glared at his father-in-law. Ruwee didn't relent. "Anakin, all I'm asking is that you consider it," he said, as Jobal returned to the room. "It would put me a lot more at ease if you and my daughter took action against this man, to make sure he couldn't hurt the two of you again."

Jobal soon sat down again and set her hands on her lap. And she wasn't alone.

Sola had arrived in the room.

Immediately Padmé sat up from the couch. "What is she doing here?" she accused.

"I heard you were planning to visit Mom and Dad. I thought I could come talk to you," Sola stated. She glanced at where Ruwee was sitting. "And it just so happens I agree with him."

Padmé stared at Jobal. "Mother," she said sternly.

"I didn't tell her to come here, Padmé. Now that she is here, though, perhaps the two of you could talk some things out?" Jobal shook her head, suggesting a course of action. She didn't like this ongoing feud between her daughters, and she wagered that neither did Anakin, though he was too timid to say so.

Padmé imitated the gesture. "We have nothing to say to each other," she said.

Jobal sighed in a flicker of irritation. "Padmé," she scolded her youngest, "you could at least listen to what she has to say."

Eirtae came in after Sola, and after talking to Padmé's mother, headed for the kitchen.

"What you need is for someone to pound into you some common sense," Sola retorted, sitting down next to her mother. She looked at Anakin. "I've thought some more about this, and I think you need to report this. It's not just about laying the matter to rest for yourself. There are other people at risk here, including your children, and you have to make sure he can't hurt any of them."

Padmé couldn't believe what she was hearing. This woman had put her children at risk, had berated her for not sharing her personal life with her and had done everything possible to pound her way into Padmé's personal life, driving her to the point of crying frustration, and now she stated that Padmé had to be careful for her children's sake! The former queen felt a rage building inside her, one that she choked down with all her might; the outrage she felt at the indignation of this was held back only by the fact that she couldn't afford to explode again. She was in a precarious position, such that the children inside her couldn't afford for their mother to have another anxiety attack again.

Padmé stared at where Eirtae had gone into another room. "Why did you bring her here?" she accused.

Sola shrugged in a casual manner. "She wanted to visit you, so I thought I'd tag along," she explained herself.

"So you couldn't even muster the guts to come here yourself, without help from anyone? Lovely…" Padmé scoffed, making it clear what she thought of that.

She didn't know why, but somehow her own suggestion sounded that much fouler coming from Sola. Anakin could handle this on his own. That was the thought running through her mind, and she fought to keep it back from taking hold too strongly. Though things between her and her sister were frigid at best, she knew Sola had a point, despite their differences.

Still, that didn't make it any easier.

"Padmé…" Sola began, wondering how she could proceed with this conversation. She knew Padmé didn't trust her, and for good reason. She had been terrible to her sister, and everyone in the room knew it. But now two innocent lives were at stake, and Sola needed Padmé to see the reality of her situation. Allowing the couple to continue on like this would only have grave repercussions for all of them.

Padmé glared at her sister, narrowing her eyes in preparation for an argument. She was about to respond, when Eirtae came back into the room.

"Padmé, there's a call coming in on the comstation that was relayed here by the palace. It's for Master Skywalker," Eirtae informed them.

Anakin looked at the others, who had the same look on their faces: what could this be about? They knew the only reason why the palace would call them was news on the Obi-Wan front, but Anakin would have felt it if he had landed on the planet. "I'll take it in the other room," he told Padmé, staring briefly at his in-laws: their eyes met, and they each displayed the same variance of concern he was beginning to feel.

Anakin went into the next room, where the main comstation for the house was stored. Sure enough, there was a blinking light on the console indicating an urgent message.

He looked down in the surprise at the com. The message was coming from Coruscant! Anakin immediately activated it and to his surprise, a large image of Shaak Ti appeared on the screen.

"Anakin? Thank the Force," Shaak Ti exclaimed. "I didn't know your com frequency, so I called the palace and they put me through to the Naberrie household. I'm so glad I was able to get in contact with you!" she exclaimed, visibly relieved to see his image.

Anakin was immediately put on edge. "Master Ti, why are you calling us here? What's going on?" he asked.

Shaak Ti was visibly unsettled. "Anakin, I have something very important to tell you," she told him quietly, projecting significant worry through the Force.

Anakin settled down to listen to what the Jedi Master had to say. She told him of all the recent events that had occurred on Coruscant, leaving nothing out of the details. And when she was finished recounting her story, Anakin was left in the state of extreme shock. He was frozen in shock. He couldn't believe what Shaak Ti was telling him. He felt cold all over his body, from the dark sense of ominous threat that had settled over him. The thought that his Master could do this, and the horrifying details Shaak Ti related to him, left his mind completely shattered.

Anakin frantically spoke up. "And they're going to arrest him?" he asked.

"They were going to, but they decided they want to wait a few hours," Shaak Ti responded. "They think he may be in league with someone else, an accomplice who's been helping him. We're monitoring his residence in case this is some sort of trap," she answered.

Anakin sprung into action. "Shaak Ti, keep them from going over there," he told her, already rushing to formulate a plan quickly in his mind. "I'm going to Coruscant the moment I get the ship ready. Don't let them arrest him until I get there, you understand me?" he told her.

"What? But Anakin, you're on Naboo," Shaak Ti protested. "You'll never get here on time! I didn't expect you to come rushing over here when I told you about this. I only called you because I thought you should know exactly what was going on, being his former apprentice," she protested, suddenly distressed at the idea of Anakin rushing to Coruscant. This situation was rapidly getting out of hand, and suddenly she wondered whether it was a good idea to mention to Obi-Wan's former apprentice the chaos that was taking place on Coruscant.

Anakin released a sigh of impatience. "Listen to me," he told her seriously, "They don't know what they're dealing with. Stall them, do whatever you have to, to keep them from going over there," he told her, praying that she listened to him about this matter. "The ship's a fast one once it gets going. I'll be there in five hours…"


	31. Nightfall

Disclaimer: GL owns Star Wars and everyone in it. We only play in it 'cause it's fun.

Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316.

Chapter30: Nightfall

The metallic toned ship entered the atmosphere of the planet, going down through the clouds to cruise over the city below. The occupants of the ship were concerned with only one thing on their minds. They had a mission to accomplish, and it was imperative that they get to it as soon as possible. Much more than just their own lives depended on their success, and they were already racing against time as it was.

"I just pray we haven't arrived too late," Anakin said, observing as Padmé guided the ship over the large cityscape that was Coruscant, while countless buildings passed by. The Jedi Temple was not too far off now, but they couldn't ignore the fact that they had already spent several hours to get here. The Jedi Council could have already decided to go after Obi-Wan on their own, in which case, he could be walking into the remnants of a disaster.

"Shaak Ti said she would hold them back," Padmé said, guiding the controls expertly from her seat. She had learned how to fly a ship long ago, and Anakin had taught her how to do some wild maneuvers, adding to that experience. While Anakin mainly flew the ship most of the times where they went somewhere, she had taken the controls as soon as they got into the ship and lifted off. It was a lot harder for Anakin to kick her off if she was manning the controls and had a death grip on them.

At least, that was what she told herself. The truth was Anakin would have had little difficulty removing her from the ship if he wanted to, but thankfully he hadn't pressed the issue. He understood her need to come along. Her hands clinging to the controls were just a sign of that.

"Yeah, but if the Council decides they want to arrest Obi-Wan now, there's not much she can do to stop them," Anakin said, leaning against the viewport anxiously. They were getting close, but Coruscant was a big planet, and they couldn't go at their top speed due to the danger of colliding with another spaceship. They couldn't try to communicate with Shaak Ti either, since she could be in the middle of a Council meeting, and since she hadn't told the Council about the little communication she had had with Anakin, that would raise questions that Shaak Ti would find tough to answer. Not until this was over; by which point, the Council would be open to what Anakin had to tell them about Obi-Wan and his communications with Shaak Ti – and not just the parts about him being a danger either. Besides, the Council may have already gone to arrest Obi-Wan, in which case this was already settled and done with, for better or worse. And that was what Anakin was really worried about, that he had arrived too late to warn the Jedi Council and he would find himself confronted with an Obi-Wan who had already destroyed them, in his rage. Anakin was ready to take on Obi-Wan, but he would rather not do it on his own: backup was definitely preferred in this case.

Anakin sighed as they sped by, resting against the durasteel. This was a mess: an absolute cluster bomb of a situation, and he had the feeling it was about to get worse. While he hoped the situation wouldn't get out of hand, he doubted it would be as simple as arresting Obi-Wan and going home.

"Anakin, I'm afraid," Padmé spoke up for the first time, very quietly and reserved. "Even though it was my idea to come along, and I know that we have to do this, I'm afraid of what could happen," she confessed. Even though she had pushed Anakin to confront Obi-Wan for what he did to him, now that they knew what he had done, she found herself very concerned about what they might find. What if Obi-Wan had killed all the members of the Council by the time they arrived, and it was up to them to take him down, by any means necessary? Were they ready to wage that battle?

"I'm scared too," Anakin admitted, much easier than he would have thought. He had known the dark side was corrupting Obi-Wan, but now that he had killed an innocent child, Anakin found himself more anxious about facing him. What kind of monster where they going to find, once they reached his former master's apartment? "But we have to have faith that the Force is telling us to do this, and that it will guide us in the right direction," he said sagely. It didn't matter what inhibitions Anakin felt about facing Obi-Wan, the nervousness they felt about coming here like this, this was something that they had to do. Obi-Wan had to be stopped, made to pay for his crimes, and Anakin needed to be the one to do it. The Jedi Council would try, but they would not succeed without his help; he felt as sure of that as he was about anything else in his life, at this moment. Anakin needed to help the Jedi, regardless of their personal feelings about the order, his and Padmé's: this was no time for being hesitant.

They remained silent after that, concentrating their attention on the ship. There was nothing else they could say to that, because he was right. They had to do this, whether they wanted to or not.

And besides, it was time to face their past.

The ship sped along to its destination, passing by the citizens of Coruscant. Anakin, however, was still more anxious about the oncoming confrontation with Obi-Wan than he was prepared to admit aloud, even with the somewhat bolstering reassurance he had given Padmé. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

The Council had waited for several hours, focusing on issues and dealings other than the pressing issue on their minds: there were still several issues about the war and the Senate that they had to deal with, regardless of their little internal crisis. The Republic didn't stop just because they were having a problem with one of their errant knights, and the concentration on other work was a welcome break from thinking about the heavy circumstances of what they had to do. But there had been no sign of activity at Obi-Wan's apartment, and their other matters were finished for the day. And now the time had come to carry out the deed they were all dreading, whether they wanted to do it or not. They were going to arrest one of their finest knights for murder, a man who was formerly respected by Jedi in the Order as one of the greatest Jedi Masters ever and an admirable example of being a Jedi in the field, second only to Yoda and Mace Windu themselves in terms of being respected.

A younger knight came into the room, immediately alerting the Council members' attention. "Master Windu, security reports there's still no change in the situation," the younger brown haired knight reported, bowing in deference to the older Council member.

"Very good," Master Windu nodded, giving the young man an approving look. "Here, take this to security and make sure it is implemented as soon as possible," he said sternly, handing over a datapad to the younger knight. The nervous young man nodded and hurried off to do his assignment, leaving the Council members alone in the chamber, faced with a decision. Mace Windu was the first to speak, to no one's surprise. He had taken the lead on this subject, along with Yoda.

"We can't afford to wait any longer," Mace Windu said, addressing the other Council members. "There has been no sign of anything suspicious at Obi-Wan's apartment for the past several hours. Either he doesn't know we suspect him, and there's no trap, or else he's not anticipating any help from anyone. Either way, we cannot continue to delay this any longer," he said, leaning forward in his chair with tired frustration written all over his face. This was unpleasant, it was going to be awful, but they had to do it.

Shaak Ti knew she had to do something to stall them. "Perhaps we should wait a little longer," she suggested mildly, drawing looks of curiosity from those around her in the room. Mace Windu looked at her in disbelief, while the other Masters had similar expressions on their faces. They were plainly wondering what had brought on this unexpected disagreement. Especially considering Shaak Ti's past firm stance on the issue.

"Why? There's something else you're waiting on, that we should know about?" Mace Windu questioned curiously, staring closely at the female Jedi Master. There was something there that he didn't like at all. His face was set in a full frown; he was wondering what kind of justification the Jedi Master was going to give for this. She was hiding something; there was every certainty of it in his mind. The question was what she was hiding. He couldn't think of anything in particular, about Obi-Wan and their situation, that would need concealing.

Shaak Ti sat in uncomfortable silence. She couldn't tell the Council that she had been in contact with Anakin: it would create too many uncomfortable questions that she wouldn't be able to answer. And she couldn't confront them with anything else, either; the Council had already considered most of the options for possible scenarios they would encounter. They were very well prepared for a confrontation; she simply had nothing new to give them. The Togrutan Master was stuck for an answer. She wanted badly to tell them the truth, but she knew the Council would deem it unacceptable.

"No," Shaak Ti stated quietly, lowering her head to glance downwards. She didn't have any more excuses to give them, a side result of the Council discussing every possible option of what could happen to them. Master Windu was intimidating when he got like this; she wasn't going to deny it: the thought of confronting him in this chamber, with no good reason to back her up, was frightening. And even if she had had some good excuses to give them, she doubted anything was going to divert them from their mission. They were betrayed by Obi-Wan, and it had cost the life of an innocent child, too. They were getting payback for what had happened, even if it was in the form of bringing him to justice, in the Temple. They were determined, and nothing was going to change their minds; she could feel it in their presences. She had promised Anakin that she would find some way to stall the Council until he got there, but she simply had no good reason to provide them with that would get them to consider their decisions again for a few more hours.

"Good," Mace nodded. Mace Windu rose from his seat to his full height. He signaled with his hand to the Council members behind him. Several more Council members rose from their seats: Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, and Ki-Adi-Mundi. They were determined, by the look of them, the looks on their faces: Shaak Ti could sense the need for revenge inside them. There was also a solemn sense of duty. They knew what they had to do. And there was no use in delaying the situation any more than they had to. This was not going to be a peaceful confrontation. Obi-Wan was waiting for them, and they were going to give him hell if necessary. This was an explosive powder keg, ready to burst at the slightest spark. They were holding back their emotions well, as good Jedi Masters should. But Shaak Ti could feel the indignation building up inside them, the turmoil taking place. She was surprised Master Yoda didn't call them out on it. But then again, perhaps he was just as eager to see Obi-Wan apprehended as the rest of them. There was also a sense of sorrow, that they were about to lose a man they had once considered a beloved comrade. But that didn't override the anger.

"What if this is a trap? He could have all sorts of people stored there waiting for us, which he positioned there before the surveillance began. Perhaps we should cooperate with the Judicials on this one," she suggested, using their own logic against them. The Council was prepared for the possibility of it being a trap, and they were quite willing to walk into one, but perhaps if she convinced them that there was another factor that they hadn't taken into account, they would back down. For a few more moments, at least. All she needed was some time to think and figure out what to do. Anakin had to be on his way, and would hopefully arrive soon. She just needed to buy him some more time, although the Council's growing suspicion and anxiousness to get the mission going was making that look impossible.

"We can't do that. There may be an information breach and it would take too long to coordinate an operation with them. The Judicials cannot be involved here," Mace said in disbelief, confused as to why the shy Jedi Master was suddenly so reluctant about bringing this man to justice. Shaak Ti had been one of the biggest proponents of Obi-Wan being a threat to them. Now she was afraid to face him. Why? Mace had to know the answer to that. The suggestion she gave was also dangerous. If the public were to know that one of their greatest Jedi Knights was responsible the murder of a young girl and was on the run from the Jedi Council, the widespread panic would be outrageous. No, until the Council had captured Obi-Wan and he was securely locked in one of their cells, the Judicials could not be allowed to know about this, under any circumstances. And even then, they would probably be forced to concoct some story about the way having driven him insane from its traumas, or the killing itself being an accident, bitter as that was, so that the public wouldn't believe that the Jedi Order had no control over its Knights. The Judicials would be the only ones who could know the truth about this. Mace was going to do everything in his power to prevent this from causing damage to the reputation of the Jedi Order, although it may prove nearly impossible to control. The few Judicials who would be allowed to know the truth would have to be sworn to secrecy, at the very least. And the Senate would cause a lot of faith to be lost in them, if they learned the truth and spread it among the masses. But he was determined to try. "Come on," he ordered, motioning the other Jedi to follow him. They had wasted enough time here. This had to be settled right now, and he would start by capturing Obi-Wan, making sure that murdering bastard was brought to justice for what he had done. He could settle the subject of what had Shaak Ti so petrified later on. That was of a lesser concern. A certain Chosen One he wasn't, but Mace Windu was a master of Vaapad and an experienced Jedi Master, and he had four other great Jedi Masters backing him up. He was not going to be intimidated by the legendary Master Kenobi. They would not fail.

Shaak Ti watched them go with a sense of exasperation. Ironic. It was only a week ago that she was arguing with Master Windu about Obi-Wan being responsible for a heinous crime, and now she was afraid to stand up to him. She was helpless to stop them. But it was a lot easier for one to argue when there was visible evidence of something being afoot in front of you. She was only relying on Anakin's "word" to substantiate her statements, this time around, and that just wasn't a good enough case to present to the Council. She had no idea what knowledge Anakin had that was leading him into such a concerned state about them facing Obi-Wan without him. Anakin needed to be honest with her about what he had known, when brought there to them, if he had known anything, or else there was no chance of building trust. Had Obi-Wan been falling for a long time, and Anakin knew about it, and that was why he left the Order? But why was that such a powerful concern now? Surely they could handle one Dark Jedi, turned renegade. There was no reason to doubt them, in that regard. Had Obi-Wan done something else they didn't know about, that greatly disturbed Anakin? There was the question that she had to answer, and soon; it was going to prove difficult to resolve this without doing so. The Jedi Masters exited the chamber, with their mindsets determined. She sat there for a while, thinking about what to do, wondering if she should contact Anakin or if he would just hurry up and get there, so that he could go with the Jedi Council to Obi-Wan's apartment and confront him. She could feel their curious stares on her as she looked on quietly, the others that were present in the room, though none of them were daring to ask the question that was obviously first on their minds; she ignored them. There wasn't time to let herself be bothered by that. She looked down at the comlink in her hand, wondering how far away Anakin was from their location at the Temple right now. There was still a bit of time left until the group left on their mission. She would have to use that time wisely.

Shaak Ti rose from her seat, heading for the hangar. She knew that Anakin was going to land at the platform nearest to the Jedi Temple, so that he wouldn't have to go inside the Temple itself. Outsiders were rarely granted clearance to land inside the Temple's spacious hangar, and even former Knights who had left the Order weren't allowed inside, unless they had specific permission from a Master on the Jedi Council. He was probably counting on Shaak Ti to get him that permission, or rather, bring him before the Council herself. Not to mention, the Council's feelings about Anakin weren't exactly good, after that debacle of his leaving the Order. There was a good chance that any attempts to land would be denied by the Council, over Shaak Ti's objections. He probably wasn't going to land directly at Obi-Wan's apartment, since the situation there would be deadly for anyone he had brought along, if they went in with him not knowing from them the details of the situation that was going on. Or at least she hoped so. Shaak Ti was hoping that Anakin had been smart enough at least to not bring the Senator here with him, but she wasn't counting on that assumption. She was just going to have to meet him halfway. Now if only she could contact him…

The fate of something precious was at stake here, and Shaak Ti was getting a bad feeling about this. All of this was unsettling, and she had to reach Anakin soon one way or another, she knew, promptly, before the Council engaged their abhorrent target…

* * *

The silver ship swept into an area of the city where a rectangular platform was awaiting it, hovering over the permacrete landscape that was Coruscant. Its pilot kept the ship hovering gently over the platform, as it initiated its landing cycle. Its thrusters slowly ground to a halt, as the ship lowered itself onto the platform. The Jedi Temple could be seen in the distance, and was only a short speeder ride away from their location. The ramp slowly descended from the entryway, allowing the passengers who were inside to disembark. Anakin emerged from the ship in a hurried stride, followed closely by Padmé, who stayed a bit behind. To their surprise, Shaak Ti was already waiting for them on the landing platform.

He ran across the platform right up to the woman. "Master Ti! What are you doing here?" he asked Shaak Ti.

"I was trying to reach you. I couldn't get through to your ship," Shaak Ti stated.

"Master, where's the Council?" Anakin inquired, looking around expecting to see Mace and the rest of the Council members arriving on their ship nearby. But there was nobody else around on the platform except for Shaak Ti.

"They're not here, Anakin. I couldn't tell them about our conversation on the subject. I'm sorry, but you gave me very little to work with," Shaak Ti replied to him.

"And where are they now?" Anakin demanded of the Jedi.

"They've already gone to arrest him," Shaak Ti replied.

"Damn!" Anakin raced towards the speeder that was parked close by, ignoring the cries of his dearest Padmé and Master Shaak Ti to wait for them and not do anything rash without thinking. He could only pray he wasn't too late.

"Anakin, wait!" Shaak Ti called out.

Their pleas fell on deaf ears. He engaged the engines and heard the speeder roar to life, ignoring their protests to reconsider what he was doing.

"Stay with Padmé!" Anakin shouted over the roar of the engines, not caring that he had just ordered around a Jedi Master who was several levels his superior. The speeder lifted from the platform and took off in the Coruscant airspace.

The speeder zoomed into the distance, disappearing from view after a while.

Padmé and Shaak Ti looked at each other, suddenly getting a very bad feeling together about this.

* * *

The five Jedi Masters made their way toward Obi-Wan's apartment. Their expressions were grim, their mouths set in sour determination. They knew what they had to do. It didn't make it any less pleasant.

They reached their target and stood outside. The door was open. Apparently Obi-Wan was expecting them. Strange. They'd given no warning they were on their way to arrest him.

Inside they found the man himself. Obi-Wan stood and turned from the sofa he'd been lounging on. As soon as he laid eyes on him, Mace knew what Master Yoda said was true. Obi-Wan had turned to the dark side. Obi-Wan was wearing a black Jedi uniform that contrasted greatly with his role as a light side Master. His expression was one of amusement, and there was something about the way he carried himself that greatly unsettled Mace's nerves. One thing was clear.

This was not the Obi-Wan Kenobi they knew.

Determined not to let that faze him, he clamped down on his uncertainties. Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto and Ki-Adi Mundi surrounded the Jedi and blocked the entryway. Despite this show of force, the Jedi was unruffled. Obi-Wan greeted them without the slightest semblance of unease.

"Ah, Master Windu. I must say I wasn't expecting a visit. What brings you to my apartment at this hour?"

"You know why we're here, Obi-Wan," Mace said seriously.

Five separate sabers lit up in unison, surrounding Kenobi in a crescent of blue, green, and lilac.

"In the name of the Jedi High Council, I hereby place you under arrest," Mace Windu declared.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me, Master Windu?"

"The Council will decide your fate," Mace answered.

Obi-Wan let out a laugh that sounded painfully loud in the tension filled atmosphere. It was unsettling to hear and sent a chill down the spines of the assembled Jedi in the room. The former Master settled down and address them, still grinning widely and chuckling, as though in awareness of some joke the Jedi could not hope to grasp.

"And what exactly are the charges you are arresting me for?" he asked incredulously.

"You know what you did, Obi-Wan," Mace responded.

"Ah yes, Scout. I see you finally figured out the cause of her death. Tell me, did it take you long to figure out? I would have thought the strangle marks on her neck were obvious," Obi-Wan said off-handed, casually callous in his tone.

Several of the Jedi shifted uncomfortably in their stances. Kit Fisto bared his teeth, clutching his blade a little tighter.

"You monster," Windu muttered.

"How could you do it? How could you murder your own Padawan?" Mace demanded, struggling to hold back the anger. He hadn't known Scout very well, but she was only a child, and one who entrusted to this man on account that he would protect her. It was taking all his willpower not to charge in and slash that smirk off Kenobi's face.

"It was pitifully easy. I didn't want to do this," Obi-Wan said, suddenly getting serious, "But I had no choice. I couldn't allow her to compromise my position as a Jedi."

"Is that supposed to justify it?" Mace asked in disbelief.

"No, I just wanted you to know the reason for it." Obi-Wan brushed it off. "Besides, I was her Master. I had every right to do what I did. What was it that you said in the Council chambers, the words you used? Oh yes. 'To defend her Master. To honor his teachings and learn from him until she was a Knight'. And she did honor me…with her death."

"You dark sided bastard! You're not Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mace replied viciously.

"You're right, I'm not. Obi-Wan is dead. He has been released from the shackles of your restrictive code, and has become something more powerful than you can possibly imagine. And now, you'll see for yourselves the power that he has attained!" Master Kenobi said. Obi-Wan ignited his saber.

With a roar almost bestial in origin, Obi-Wan launched himself at the Jedi Masters. The Jedi readied themselves to engage him, though they were not prepared for the onslaught he unleashed. An upward horizontal sweep slashed the throat of Saesee Tiin, and with another horizontal slash, Kenobi took care of Agen Kolar – neither one had really been expecting him to attack them. The Masters crumbled to the ground as the Jedi struggled to regroup. They began to strike at him in unison, each one aiming for a different part of Obi-Wan's body. Obi-Wan parried the strikes beautifully using a one-handed grip, a technique they knew for certain they hadn't taught him. He moved quicker than they remember, moving fluidly through their slashes, switching from one hand to two as he blocked and parried their blows. The Jedi struggled to keep up, though their superior swordsmanship kept him at bay.

Obi-Wan back flipped across the room, putting some distance between himself and the Jedi. The Jedi gave pursuit, diving into the battle once again. Blue, green and lilac clashed in a whirlwind of light, creating a dazzling light show as Mace, Kit, and Ki-Adi tried to disarm their lethal opponent. Obi-Wan swirled to the motions of Ataru, blocking and parrying the strikes that threatened him, and swerving out of the way of those he couldn't. Delivering a side kick to Kit, he drove the Nautolan back viciously towards the window. Too late Mace Windu saw what he was doing.

Stretching out his hand, Obi-Wan unleashed a massive Force push, sending the Jedi crashing against the common room window. The window shattered, sending Kit flying through the hail of glass. Mace Windu screamed inside his mind, unable to do anything but watch as the legendary Jedi Master plummeted to his death.

Across the city, a female Twi'lek Master fell to her knees, in her room at the Temple, as the greatest person she had grown to cherish in her life passed from this world. She trembled all over, cold with a terrible feeling of dread, overwhelmed by the shock, as the death hit her full force like a rushing train. He was gone…

With a signature twirl of his blade, Obi-Wan held his saber at the ready, giving a savage grin. Mace drew back in horror, shocked at the brutality they had witnessed. He exchanged a glance with Ki-Adi, who looked equally horrified in what he'd just seen. They exchanged another glance, this one of determination.

Kenobi struck at the same time as the Jedi. Windu took the left position while Ki-Adi took the right, hoping to box Kenobi in. A subtle chill swept through Windu as their enemy countered their attacks. Mace observed the broad, flowing strokes, the sweeping movements of his blade, and realized Kenobi was using Juyo. The forerunner of Vapaad – it was one of the deadliest forms in lightsaber training, difficult to learn and unpredictable in combat. His mind reeled inwardly in disbelief. How could Kenobi have learned this style with no one to teach him?

With a sweep of his blade, Kenobi slashed Ki-Adi's sternum, eliminating the Jedi Master. With the Cerean gone, Mace's worst fear had been realized. It was just him and Obi-Wan.

Mace immersed himself in the Force, calling on its insight to help deflect Kenobi's attacks. The murderer came at him with relentless aggressiveness, wielding his blade with the skill of someone decades his senior. The ferocity of Ataru combined with the maneuvers of Vapaad made him a fearsome opponent, one the Korun Master had to struggle hard to match. But Windu was no common Jedi either. Mace matched his slashes move for move, holding his own despite Kenobi's calculated offense.

Realizing he was starting to give in to anger, Mace took a step back. Despite the indignant anger he felt at Kenobi's actions, he had to do the right thing as a Jedi.

"Obi-Wan, I don't know what's happened to you, but it's not too late. The dark side doesn't have to take hold of you. We can help you. Come back with me to the Temple."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Help me? Why would I need your help?" he scoffed.

"What has happened to you, Obi-Wan? What happened to the man I knew so well?" Mace Windu questioned.

"Let's just say he's been liberated from your pathetic Jedi dogma. He has seen the power that is to be gained by letting free with his emotions," Obi-Wan responded, holding his saber at the ready. The dark side shone in his eyes, imbuing them with a hardness that reminded Mace this was not the same man he knew and praised at the Temple.

"But why? What could the dark side possibly have to offer you?" Mace inquired sharply. "You have everything, Obi-Wan! Power, fame, a permanent position on the Council. You could not be more respected among the masses."

Obi-Wan looked down briefly. "Not everything," he said darkly.

Mace suddenly wondered what that was. He could think of nothing obvious, though – overt control of the people, perhaps? He didn't know. There was no time to debate about that, though. He had to stop this man now, before he harmed someone else. Their blades clashed again, as the two experienced warriors continued their battle against each other. One of them was fighting to avenge his fallen comrades, and the other was fighting to impose his own twisted view upon the world. There was no doubt in Mace's mind that he was going to go after the other Jedi, after how psychotic and unstable he had become. He could not allow himself to fall in battle against this man, when so many things were riding on his shoulders…

He fought on…

* * *

On the landing pad of the apartment building, Anakin landed nimbly on his feet. He raced towards Obi-Wan's apartment, feeling the Force growing darker with every moment. He could pray he wasn't too late.

Mace crossed blades with Obi-Wan as the dark Jedi continued his ruthless assault. He slashed wildly at the Jedi Master, movements which the Jedi blocked expertly with Vapaad. The turned Jedi stopped for a moment to glare ruthlessly at him, the evil burning behind his eyes with the smoldering intensity of a volcanic fire. Mace was taken aback at the depth of hatred there, but he was resolved to end this by any means necessary. The two masters resumed their vicious duel, one of the light and one of the dark, the two sides of the Force clashing through them. Obi-Wan came at him with the whirling, wide sweeps of Juyo, trying to get the better of his opponent, which Mace parried. Mace expertly threw unorthodox maneuvers at Obi-Wan, trying to throw him off guard. Obi-Wan held his own with nothing but tenacious determination, letting his anger feed his skills, all from the hatred he felt at this man. Obi-Wan counter-attacked with the experience gained from 32 years of lightsaber dueling since he was a child, combined with the experience he had gained recently.

They struck at each other once again; each one was determined not to back down from this confrontation until he had subdued the other. They dueled all over the apartment, scrambling to use whatever surface they could for leverage. Obi-Wan unleashed a series of parries and slashes aimed at overwhelming the Jedi Master, as he pressed the fight hard. Mace pressed back equally hard. Obi-Wan's Juyo was formidable, but Mace was the superior swordsman in this style. Still, Obi-Wan's determination seemed to make up for any amount of skill Mace might have had as an advantage against him. Mace knew this could go on forever. He needed Obi-Wan to make a mistake, so that Mace could press the advantage and seize the opportunity to end this decisively. If nothing changed, he would have to start using the Force in more unorthodox ways, even if it means giving himself over to his darker instincts.

Suddenly, they sensed a stirring in the Force. Mace turned to see Anakin Skywalker coming into the apartment. Obi-Wan looked at him too, the shock visible on his face. And Mace seized the advantage.

He slashed at the saber in his right hand, and kicked Obi-Wan in the center of the chest. The saber rolled away, cloven in two useless pieces, and Obi-Wan backed away as he scrambled to get away from Mace's lightsaber. Mace advanced on him relentlessly, while Anakin made his way over to the battleground. It was over.

"You are under arrest, 'Master' Kenobi," Mace Windu sneered, holding the former Jedi at bay with one hand.

Anakin went up to where they were, looking at his nemesis down on the floor cowering away from Master Windu's lightsaber. It was a pitiful sight, and one that was a shock given the circumstances he had been expecting here.

Mace held up a hand to urge him back. "Skywalker, what are you doing here?" he asked, holding the blade at Kenobi's throat.

"Master Shaak Ti told me that you were going to arrest him. I figured you could use some help. Though I guess that's no longer necessary," Anakin said, looking curiously at the man spread out on the floor. His tormentor, who had haunted his nightmares all this time – it was almost anti-climatic; he had expected some epic confrontation, yet Mace had defeated him all on his own, seemingly. Perhaps he had underestimated the Council.

"On the contrary, your arrival gave me the distraction I needed to overtake him," Mace Windu said, still holding the blade at Kenobi's throat. Anakin was taken aback at what looked to be a hint of gratitude on the Jedi Master's face. That was as close as he had ever gotten to a compliment from the Jedi Master in all his time in the Temple.

The Jedi turned to him. "You spoke with Shaak Ti?" Mace Windu questioned, with a hint of suspicion in his voice. Anakin shuddered in apprehension: this was exactly what he'd been afraid of. He could sense the Jedi's senses were suddenly on full alert.

"Yes. She told me you were going to arrest Obi-Wan, just before we arrived here from Naboo," Anakin said cautiously, trying to sound casual in his tone. They had a much bigger concern to worry about, in the form of the suspect lying on the ground, but he didn't want to get the Jedi Master upset at Shaak Ti or himself. The last thing he wanted was a fight between him and the Council.

"You brought the Senator here?" Mace Windu asked in an incredulous tone, picking up on who Anakin was referring to almost immediately.

"She insisted on coming along," Anakin said, shifting uncomfortably in his stance. That was another thing he wasn't prepared to discuss right now.

Mace Windu sighed deeply. "And why have you been speaking with Shaak Ti all this time?" the Jedi asked.

"She contacted me back when you saw me resign from the Jedi Order. She told me to come to her if I ever needed anything. She told me you were going to arrest Obi-Wan, and she thought that I should know about it," Anakin said carefully. There was no need to divulge all of the details of his interactions with Shaak Ti. There were more important things for them to worry about, and something told him that Mace knowing Shaak Ti had given him back his lightsaber on the day he left would make the Jedi Master angry indeed.

"…You almost sound like you were expecting trouble," Mace stared at him. There was something in that tone… "Like this wasn't unexpected at all."

Anakin hesitated, but there was no denying the inclination he felt to finally say something, after all these months.

"Actually, it wasn't. I sensed something was wrong back when I resigned. That was why I left the Order," Anakin responded, feeling a weight lift off his chest now that he had finally confided in someone, besides Padmé and family.

The shock was immediate, though Mace did his best to control it. Still, Anakin could see the momentary exercise of horror and surprise as his mouth opened and closed briefly.

"Did you know this was happening? Did you know he was teetering on the dark side?" Mace demanded.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mace demanded.

Anakin looked him straight in the eye. "Would you have believed me if I did?"

Mace looked as though he were about to respond, but he didn't get the chance.

An ominous cackle suddenly made its way into the room. Anakin and Mace looked toward the entryway to see a black cloaked figure coming into the room. Anakin and Mace looked at each other in shock. They hadn't sensed this figure come in through the Force!

The figure clapped his hands once as he entered the room, laughing a nearly mocking sound as he went along. The figure looked up, and Anakin was taken aback beyond words as he finally saw the face of the Sith Lord who was behind the war for the first time.

"Oh gods," Anakin mumbled.

It was Palpatine.

The face of the Supreme Chancellor peered out from under the hood, leering at them with a malicious smile that sent shivers down Anakin's body.

Anakin felt as though he might collapse from the shock. All this time he had trusted the Chancellor, defending him to Padme and the Jedi at every opportunity, up until that fateful day when Palpatine showed his true colors, betraying him and his wife in front of the whole galaxy on the HoloNet. But even that had not alerted him to the full extent of his duplicity. Palpatine had never been his friend, not in the slightest. And he had certainly never been a good man. He was more than just a corrupt politician. He was a monster, in every sense of the word.

"Very good, Anakin," the Sith Lord goaded him, grinning savagely as he laughed a raspy, taunting noise. He clasped his hands in mock approval, as he confronted the baffled Jedi before him.

"Right on time, I see," Palpatine smirked at him.

He looked at Mace. "And Master Windu, I see you still keep your skills in top shape." He looked at Obi-Wan. Curiously, he did not seem angry, at least to Anakin. In fact, he seemed almost…pleased.

"How could you?" Anakin stared at him, voice overcome with the stings of betrayal.

"How could I what? Manipulate you? It was simply business, dear boy. You would have made a great Sith Lord, had you completed your training with me. But you let your…love," Palpatine disgustedly spat out the word, "corrupt you. Ordinarily, I would have killed her, but I think I will spare her as a token of our past friendship. She is of no use against me now. There is nothing she can do. You've taken care of that for me," Palpatine knowingly smiled in complete confidence.

Before Anakin could be outraged at the threat against Padmé, Palpatine continued. "Alas, I have found a new apprentice, one that has the will and vision to build a new age for the galaxy."

Mace caught on quick. He looked at Obi-Wan and then back at Palpatine. "You Sith monstrosity! What have you done to him?"

"I have done nothing that he didn't want. He has been freed of the limitations and petty rules of being a Jedi, and now he will become more powerful than you can imagine," Palpatine said.

Palpatine grinned, knowing he had the upper hand against the Jedi.

And suddenly, Mace had a horrifying thought. The Sith Master would not have revealed himself to the Jedi unless he had something else planned. A terrible wave of dread suddenly swept over his senses, chilling him to the bone. Something terrible was in store for the Temple. Mace and Anakin looked at each other, and they both had the same thought. Palpatine had planned something, and now they had to stop whatever it was.

Mace looked into Skywalker's eyes, and sent one single message into his consciousness. "Go."

"Master?" Anakin responded incredulously. The thought of leaving Mace Windu to face these two enemies alone was abhorrent, even if they weren't on the best of terms with each other.

"We can't fight both of them. Go," Master Windu told him sternly.

It didn't matter if they didn't get along well. The Temple was in danger. Mace Windu had never really approved of Anakin Skywalker, but if Anakin could save the Temple and those inside it, then Mace would be eternally grateful to him.

Anakin closed his eyes, and then he made a momentous decision. He left the room and the Jedi Master to his fate, running in a quick sprint. Palpatine made no effort to stop him.

Mace looked at the Sith Lord curiously, but no words were exchanged. They knew this was a game – a Dejarik contest for the fate of the galaxy. Mace ignited his lightsaber, daring Palpatine to attack him. Palpatine signaled for Obi-Wan to remain in his place, and then he ignited his own lightsaber.

They met in a clash of blades, Jedi crossing Sith in a long awaited confrontation. Hard, unmerciful slashes were exchanged between the two men, unrepentant in their intent to kill. Mace struck hard at the Sith, using his unorthodox arcs to deflect Palpatine's attacks and try to get in some of his own. Palpatine came hard at Mace, forcing the Jedi Master to use every ounce of energy he had to match him. They moved at near lightning speed, with their slashes too quick for a viewer to detect. Mace knew he could not let this man take him down without a fight, and he poured every ounce of energy he had into his unusual gifts to detect his opponent's moves before they happened.

He fought the most beautiful duel in his life. This was the quickest, most effective he had ever been in his life. But Mace was tired from his battle with Obi-Wan, and he was slowing down as the battle wore on. Palpatine pushed him harder and harder, raining down fury on him, until Mace finally fell to the enhanced fury of the Sith Lord. Mace fell to his knees, holding his wrist in pain as Palpatine slashed the lightsaber from his hand. He looked up to see Palpatine with his death's blade, looming over him like an executioner readying his sentence.

Palpatine threw his lightsaber to Obi-Wan, who swiftly caught it in his hand.

"Finish him," Palpatine ordered his apprentice.

Obi-Wan stepped close to Mace, looking him down with menace in his eyes.

Mace closed his eyes, looking down in anticipation.

And then Obi-Wan swiped his blade through his neck, separating the Jedi Master's head from his body.

The Jedi Master's body fell to the ground. Palpatine turned to Vader, who wordlessly gave him back his lightsaber.

"The Jedi Council will soon be alerted to what has happened here. We must move quickly to neutralize them," Palpatine said ominously, moving towards the window that had been shattered by Kit Fisto's death.

Vader followed him to the window overlooking the city.

"The 501st is waiting at the spaceport. Take them to the Temple and wipe out all the Jedi there," Palpatine said.

"What about Anakin?" Vader asked.

Palpatine grinned at his apprentice's foresight, knowing already that Anakin would survive the attack at the Temple.

"Don't worry, we will deal with him soon enough," Palpatine assured him. "Now go. Carry out your task."

"Yes, my Master." Vader departed to carry out his deadly task.

Palpatine looked down at the comlink he had pulled out from his robe. He had created this comlink specifically for this purpose, and now the time had come for it to fulfill its task. He grinned as he raised the device to his lips.

"Commander Cody, the time has arrived. Execute Order 66."

Palpatine grinned as the comlink shut off. The end of the Jedi Order had begun. And soon, the Sith would rule triumphant over the galaxy.

* * *

Anakin ran as the deserted halls of the apartment building passed him by. Sidious would surely have guards coming up here to rush at him, and he had to get out of here. He had to get to the Jedi Temple as soon as possible. He had to warn everyone of what Sidious had planned: whatever it was, it was going to spell disaster for the galaxy.

He stopped momentarily as he felt Master Windu's death. That was it. Now his mission was critical! He had to get to that temple, at any costs.

Little did he know the events that were about to unfold in the next few minutes, and the grave consequences they would have for the entire galaxy.


	32. Order 66

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars.

Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316

Chapter 31: Order 66

The winds of Mygeeto swirled violently on the surface, raging with the storm while they blanketed ice crystals and snow on the ground. Ekria pushed through it with her lightsaber, blocking the shots of the droid troopers ahead of her. The blue haired teenager forced her body to push through the wind, moving at a high speed despite the force of the storm assailing them. Hundreds of clone troopers were at their back, some of them nearby, others filtering in slowly, backing them up with sheer force through this chaotic battle that was being fought on the bridge of the cityscape, against the massive droid forces that were waging war on the other side.

Her Master, Luminara Unduli, took the lead ahead of her, relieving her padawan of the burden of holding back some of the heavier blaster fire. She noticed an opening in the blaster fire and decided to take advantage of it, pressing through the hail. "Come on! Charge them," she ordered the clone troopers, pulling out ahead of the army. Her padawan joined her, fully by her Master's side as they charged the droid army that was devastating the area.

They didn't notice the way several clone troopers stopped, after running a short distance.

Luminara turned around, sensing that something was wrong. They turned back to see five guns pointed at them, the blasters being wielded by their clone trooper assigned soldiers with no hesitation.

"Master?" Ekria questioned, a note of fearfulness in her voice.

There was only the barest flicker of confusion, the most fleeting moment of realization before the obvious became evident, and things went out of control. They'd been betrayed, and the evidence quickly asserted itself, faster than they could react.

The clone troopers fired. The Jedi Master and the teenager deflected some of the shots, striking down a few of the clone troopers. But the clone troopers had repeating blaster rifles, and a multitude of shots struck the Jedi Knights in their intensity. Several shots struck Luminara in the body, arms and legs, and a blaster bolt struck the teenage girl in the forehead, sending her to the ground instantly.

More blaster fire rang out as the war continued.

The thick jungles of Felucia were humid, completely oppressive, and covered the entire surface of the planet with a few mountainous exceptions. The calls of birds and other animals resonated from the landscape, disrupting the otherwise calm environment that appeared deceptively serene. Barriss Offee pushed through the thick brush, fighting against the plant life that dominated the surface of this unwelcoming alien environment. Two clone troopers trailed behind her, the first of several hundred clone troopers breaking through the jungle, heading towards their target – a Separatist stronghold in the jungle. A Republic walker moved behind her, trampling underbrush and branches while trying to disrupt as little of the surrounding environment as possible. The two clone troopers gradually disappeared to the sides in the jungle, leaving her alone with the walker.

* * *

Barriss felt her senses go up, tingling with all sorts of danger. Suddenly, two blaster bolts came from the jungle from opposite sides, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. They struck the ground hard, making her jump forward in instinctive reaction. Had those blasts come from her own clone troopers?! She looked from side to side with her ignited lightsaber, trying to figure out what was going on, forgetting for a moment about the walker lurking in the background. That would prove to be a deadly mistake, and she soon found out for herself.

She sensed the walker's gun aiming at her, and was too slow to deflect it. The blast struck her in the back, sending her to the ground barely conscious in a burnt, smoldering facsimile of a sentient being as the explosion rocked the area, setting the ground on fire.

Two clone troopers emerged to shoot the body further, as the war continued to rage all around them.

* * *

The rocky desert landscapes of Saleucami flew past the speeder, rushing by in a haze of oranges, reds and browns. Stass Allie flew on her speeder bike in a hurried motion, stepping on the throttle as she pushed the engine of the machine as far as it would go. The leaders of the planet had been captured by the Separatists, and now it was up to them to rescue them. The surroundings around her were vibrant environments, but she wouldn't have time to enjoy them. She was accompanied by her most trusted clone commander, and his best right-hand man, while the rest of the clones stayed behind to battle the barrage of Separatist droids raining down on the population. She didn't notice the way the clone commanders drew back and settled into a comfortable ride at a distance from her, putting her speeder within the sights of their guns. Blaster fire rained down on the speeder, sending it spinning out of control. The speeder crashed against the rocky surface of the planet, jettisoning the dead body of a Jedi Master into a culvert.

The two speeders continued along on their way, focused on their now self-appointed mission.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, a weathered gimer stick fell to the ground as Master Yoda was struck astoundingly by a sickening feeling, and one that overcame his entire being right to his heart. Something terrible was happening, he just didn't know what it was yet…

He didn't sense the stirring of the nearby clone army marching up the stairs of the Jedi Temple, intent in carrying out their mission…

* * *

In the hallway of the apartment building, Anakin Skywalker fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the powerful wave of sheer emotion that was rushing at him through the Force. Pain, sorrow, and suffering all came at him in a bombardment of sensations that battered his senses and left him shaken to the core. "Obi-Wan, what have you done?" Anakin asked, tears in his eyes, the trails streaming down his cheeks, as he felt the backlash of the disturbance in the Force that made his senses reel. They were dying, all of them; he could feel the Jedi dying one by one, as their lives were snuffed out by some unknown calamity on the battlefield, their spirits being released into the Force to whatever awaited beyond. Their deaths registered in the Force, resulting in a tumultuous whirlwind of emotions in the Force that shook any well trained Force user down to his knees. Whatever Palpatine was doing was more than just a local occurrence, it was a galaxy-wide catastrophe that was decimating the Jedi en masse.

Anakin stood upright as he got to his feet with some effort. He had to get to the Jedi Temple. He had to save the Jedi who were still inside, before they were completely decimated! It didn't matter how he did it, he had to find some way to help them. He couldn't allow Obi-Wan to wipe out everything he had worked for in his life, even if he had abandoned them. Hundreds of innocent lives were in danger, perhaps thousands, and they needed Anakin to help them. He had to find a way to reach them!

Newly re-energized, he rushed out of the apartment complex, as he headed towards his speeder outside.

* * *

The spaceship was completely turned off, its engines shut off, with everything laying quiet and still, as it was still parked on the landing pad where it had originally landed. Padmé busied herself about the ship, waiting for any sign of Anakin. Shaak Ti stared at her from her corner in the cockpit. She looked a little older than she had seen her last time, like she had been put through some greatly tribulating ordeal. She was obviously into the start of her pregnancy, with her belly becoming more pronounced with her pregnancy weight. Once again, Shaak Ti wondered what had occurred between Anakin and Obi-Wan that had caused Padmé to become so stressed, that she had made the journey here with Anakin to accompany her husband, despite clearly not belonging here.

"Padmé? What really happened between Anakin and Obi-Wan back when he left?" Shaak Ti asked.

Padmé turned and looked at her. "What?"

"It really bothers me. I've wondered about it everyday since that day, when he left the Jedi Order. I've tried to forget about it, but it just keeps coming up. Since that incident with Scout a week ago, I've really wondered about it. What really happened between them?" Shaak Ti asked. Her curiosity was in full swing, and nothing was going to stop her. She was going to solve this mystery, whatever it took.

Padmé looked at the Jedi Master. Dare she reveal the source of Anakin's suffering to this woman…? Anakin had told her not to tell anyone, but enough time had gone by without him telling anyone.

"It…it was just like he said. Obi-Wan didn't approve of our relationship, so we left," Padmé said shyly. She couldn't betray her husband.

The Togrutan scoffed. "Come now, Senator," Shaak Ti chided her gently, just a bit. "I'm a Jedi Master. I can tell when you're lying," she reproached her. Padmé was an open book to her right now. "I know something happened between them. Tell me the truth," she demanded. There was the slightest edge to her voice. She couldn't help it.

Padmé looked downwards. She had to try, at least. "It's not something that Anakin has found it easy to talk about, least of all with his own family," she said. Maybe it was time to talk about what had happened. "I warn you, it's rather unpleasant…" she trailed off. It was so clear now. She wasn't betraying her husband. She was helping him, in the best way that she knew how. They had spent all this time hiding from the truth, not confiding in anyone about it. She had listened to her husband's pleas for secrecy, and despite him needing to confide in someone, she had gone ahead and allowed him to ignore the issue for as long as he could.

And where had it gotten them? They were alone in the countryside trying to deal with the aftermath of what had happened, without help from anyone else. What had happened to Anakin had gone unavenged, and they had allowed it to remain so. They hid from the world, while the situation that caused their exile from the Jedi Order and the Senate continued to go unaddressed. Padmé couldn't fathom the tension that existed between them now because of this unspoken conflict. It was unbearable. Padmé had supported her husband with her love, but it was obvious now that it wasn't enough. Anakin needed to talk to someone about what had happened, and he needed to do it soon, before he decompressed from everything that he was holding inside.

She had learned a lot during these past few months, and one thing was certain. It was clear that certain things were too big to be dealt with by a single human being alone. Anakin needed the love and support of those around him, but he also needed a confidant besides his family who could help him deal with this. And if he wasn't willing, then Padmé would take that first step for him. She would tell this woman exactly what had happened and why the former Master Kenobi deserved to be punished. The time had come for Anakin to share with the world what had happened, at least as far as his Jedi allies and the people who could genuinely help him, and at last claim the justice for his situation that had been denied to him.

A sigh. "Settle down for a bit. This is going to take a while to explain…" she said, as she began the tale that would horrify Shaak Ti, and probably test her resolve as a Jedi Master soon enough. She forced herself to remain steady, resolved to tell the story through to the end. Shaak Ti fixated on her immensely, hanging on the senator's every word.

She had no idea as to the emotions she would experience, the rage she would feel, the horror as she listened to Padmé's story about what really happened on that fateful last day of Anakin's Jedi Knighthood…

* * *

The Jedi Temple was in chaos. Soldiers were storming the Temple by the thousands, assigned to destroy every trace of the Jedi by their dark leader. The Jedi took care of many of them, but there were too many of them and they were being overwhelmed. The Jedi Temple Security Forces did their best, but they were too few in number and they were quickly taken down.

It was carnage, and the situation was quickly getting out of control. Temple Security Force personnel ran past the scene, determined to make a stand against the last of the invaders still filtering in. They were the few of the security personnel that were left, and they would defend the Jedi to their dying breaths. The Jedi helped them nearby, though many of them had already fallen. A sea of bodies littered the area, with both clones and Jedi becoming victims of the carnage, although the latter greatly outnumbered the former.

Bant Eerin tried to settle down her charges about the medlab, as the younglings cried and whimpered in response to the situation outside. They had taken shelter in the Healer's Ward, where Bant had gathered a sizable number of the younglings and younger apprentices for safekeeping in this shelter from the soldiers hunting them down outside. She had been deep inside Separatist territory for the past few months. She had only just arrived at the Temple a few hours ago, and they hadn't had time to brief her before the clone troopers had attacked.

It was carnage outside. The first push against the clones had been successful, but they were now taking heavy casualties and the death toll was rising. Bant wondered how she was going to get out of this one. She had to protect these children, somehow. Bant readied her lightsaber, hoping she would be able to hold back the clone soldiers outside. She wasn't that good with a lightsaber, but she had the basic skills like all Jedi in the Order.

Suddenly the door slid open, and Bant turned expecting to see the clone soldiers, only to find her old childhood friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Negotiator, renowned throughout the galaxy for settling countless Separatist disputes, and a fierce lightsaber duelist. He and Anakin always found their way out of the most perilous situations, against the odds. He was wearing a dark cloak, which was odd. But she ignored it. Finally Bant began to feel a bit of hope. He would help them. She would remain cautious, though. They were still facing astoundingly overwhelming odds, regardless.

He would set things right. She knew he would.

The children looked up from the medlab, their faces reflecting awe at the entrance of the famous Negotiator, former partner of the Hero with No Fear. Suddenly they began to feel a faint stirring of hope, the same one she felt coursing through her veins. She went right up to him.

"Obi-Wan, there's too many of them for us to hold back. What are we gonna do?" Bant asked in a panicked voice.

Obi-Wan paused before them. Obi-Wan observed the grouping gathered in the medlab, including his old childhood friend Bant Eerin, who had grown into a fully capable healer. In that instant, he made a decision.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber.

* * *

Padmé backed away, as Shaak Ti turned away from her in an absolutely distraught state, putting a hand to her mouth in horror. No…this was more horrible in nature than she ever would have imagined. What Padmé was telling her just wasn't possible, but she already knew it was the truth, despite her denials. Not only had Obi-Wan committed atrocities recently including the murder of a small child, and betrayed them all, he had attacked his own Padawan in the most ruthless way he knew how. He had violated the boy unconscionably, and the worst part was that he felt no remorse for it whatsoever.

Obi-Wan had delved into some of the darkest acts a person could commit, and it was obvious to Shaak Ti that whatever he had once been, Obi-Wan was irredeemable now.

But she mainly felt sorry for Anakin, who'd endured that torturous wave of torments and abuse to protect the one he loved. All because he was afraid the Council wouldn't believe him if he told them of the going ons with his Master.

She felt tears prick at her eyes, not just for what Anakin had been through, but because of all the destruction his old Master had heaped on top of that as well. But she was also angry at herself, for letting the Council fall into the hands of corrupted people like Kuro and emotionless automatons like Mace Windu, who gave them the reputation that they had with people like Anakin. Padmé backed away to take a moment, and she could see the hatred now, in her eyes. She wanted to kill Obi-Wan as brutally as she possibly could, and Shaak Ti couldn't blame her.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…" Shaak Ti said; she was at a great loss for words. There just weren't any that were sufficient.

"Thank you…I know we should just move past it," Padmé sniffled a bit, wiping away her tears, "and focus on getting justice for Anakin. But it hurts to know that he did that to Anakin, and tortured him so badly. It burns at me every day to know that he's getting away with it, and I hate him for it. And when I think of everything Anakin suffered for me…I want to kill him. I know it's wrong, but I hate him more than I've ever hated anyone else in my life, save for the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, and I want to kill him as painfully as possible. But I know that I can't, not without some help, so I have to leave it up to Anakin" she said quietly.

"I can understand your feeling, Senator," Shaak Ti said quietly, though it wasn't supposed to be in her nature. She wasn't supposed to hate, but she could see easily how Padmé could hate this man so. She leaned against the cruiser's wall, trying to deal with the complicated whirlwind of emotions she was experiencing. She rested her balled fist against the durasteel wondering how they could have been so blind. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She clutched her chest, while some overwhelming feeling unlike any she had ever known was overtaking her system.

Suddenly, the signs of activity from outside reached the cockpit.

"Anakin's back!" Padmé rushed up excitedly, informing the Jedi Master. "Let's go see if they were successful."

She noticed that Shaak Ti was looking a bit worse for wear. "Are you all right?" she asked in concern. "Master Shaak Ti…"

"I'm fine, Padmé," Shaak Ti responded, still clutching her chest. "It's just a disturbance I'm sensing…"

Padmé remained unconvinced. "Are you sure?" Padmé asked. She tried to take the older woman by the arms, to give her some support. "M-Maybe I should contact the Temple…"

"I said I'm fine," Shaak Ti snapped lightly, waving her away. "We should go check on Anakin." It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the Senator's help, but she doubted this was something she could help her with.

Anakin landed his speeder on the landing pad. He was wasting time in a sense, he knew, but he needed to warn Padmé and Shaak Ti, and he needed Shaak Ti on his side.

He hopped out of his speeder to see Padmé and Shaak Ti disembarking from the ship. He saw the pained look on Shaak Ti and knew that she was feeling it.

"Anakin, what's going on? Were you able to arrest Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked across the landing pad. She then noticed the troubled expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head. "There's been a change of plans. We were attacked by the Sith Lord while we were arresting him. He was behind everything," he breathed out.

Their expressions changed from worry to sheer shock. They waited for him to elaborate on that. Anakin explained all the details of exactly what had happened.

"Padmé, Palpatine is the Sith Lord we were looking for all this time. He revealed his true nature when he came to Obi-Wan's apartment building and interrupted our battle. The Jedi Masters from the Council are all dead. Obi-Wan killed them. Mace died trying to hold back the Sith, after I escaped. He admitted he was manipulating me from the very beginning," Anakin explained to the women.

"No…" Padme gasped, in shock at the revelation. Anakin knew what she was thinking. That she had given control of the Senate to him. Jar Jar Binks had given control to him. They had placed him in power in good faith, and he had turned out to be the worst monster they ever could have imagined. Now he was in control of the Republic.

He continued on. "That's not all. Palpatine's got some sort of attack planned against the Jedi. He hinted as much to us when he revealed his face in this fashion. We've got to stop him, whatever it is," Anakin said urgently. He then explained what had happened in the Force.

"No…" Shaak Ti muttered, aghast at what Anakin had just revealed to her. She had felt the enormous wave of anguish, sadness, and grief directed at her direction, but she had no idea what it meant. It made sense that it was the deaths of her Jedi brothers and sisters. But more than that, she was horrified that she was unable to figure out what it was. Truly her skills had deteriorated in this place, this decomposing mechanized city, if she was unable to sense the deaths of her own Jedi brethren from afar.

"The Temple…" Shaak Ti murmured, dreading what was in store for the hallowed structure. And suddenly she remembered something else. "Aayla!" she breathed out. Her best friend was present in the Temple, with no warning as to the destruction that awaited her. And the younglings – there were plenty of children who were residents of the facilities inside at the moment, helpless except for the few adults inside to defend them. She had to save them. In addition to all the other Jedi Masters and students that resided inside the Temple, the lives of her best friend and countless children in the crecheling were also at stake here. Whatever happened, she couldn't allow her best friend to die at the hands of this madman. And she couldn't allow those children to suffer a terrible fate at the hands of whatever the Sith had planned.

Her younger friend interrupted. "I'm going to need your help, Master Ti. We need to go now, before it's too late," Anakin said.

He looked to his wife behind Shaak Ti. "Padmé, stay with the ship. We'll be back in a little while, hopefully. Don't answer any communication hails besides our own," Anakin told her.

In typical pattern, he should have expected the protest. "What? No – Anakin, I'm going with you! I'm not some defenseless little girl," Padme protested, definitely holding her ground.

Anakin pointed at the spacecraft. "Padmé, get on the ship! You may have to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. It's not safe around here, and you may have to leave us behind." The possibility was there that the clone troopers could come to investigate the area around here, and he couldn't bear the thought of his precious Padmé falling into their hands.

Not to mention, their twins.

"What? Anakin, I'm not leaving you behind," Padmé protested, but Anakin was already moving away from the immediate vicinity. He moved at an urgent pace, intent on accomplishing his self-assigned mission of getting to the Jedi Temple as soon as possible.

Anakin climbed into the speeder. "Come on, Master Ti!" he called out to the Jedi. Communications with the Temple were jammed, which meant that whatever Palpatine had planned was probably already starting.

Shaak Ti followed him. Not just because the situation required it, but because Anakin was starting to show some genuine signs of leadership. Not just in terms of leading troops, but also telling Jedi Masters how to keep focused, and taking command of an already charged, dangerous situation.

Padmé wanted to protest some more, but they both knew there was no choice in the matter. They had to get to the Temple and save what was left of the Jedi, before Palpatine destroyed them.

Shaak Ti hurriedly climbed into the other seat of the speeder. She buckled her seatbelt, knowing that Anakin was prone to driving like a madman, and was probably going to break every known speeder law in his haste of getting to the Temple.

"Senator, I know you're prone to disagreeing, but I think should just follow his advice this time," Shaak Ti said, as she readied herself for the mission ahead. She had to concentrate, and couldn't keep thoughts of the Jedi they had already lost in her head. She had to focus on saving the ones that were left, and staying alive herself. She only hoped Padmé stayed out of trouble.

The engine roared to life, as the speeder lifted into the air and carried its passengers aloft. Anakin didn't glance back at Padmé, knowing it would only hurt to see the look on his angel's face. "Don't be afraid to shoot at them if you have to," Anakin said back to Padmé, as they took off at full throttle.

And then they were off. The Temple loomed in the distance.

Padmé watched them go, standing where they'd left her. This didn't bode well. Everything was collapsing around them, and she wondered how much they would lose before it was all over.


	33. Chapter 32: Deeper Into the Fire

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars.

Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been warned.

Forbidden Longing

A collab fic by Lilac Moon and PyramidHead316(though PyramidHead gets full credit for this chapter)

Chapter 32: Deeper Into the Fire

Anakin and Shaak Ti landed their speeder on the landing pad at the Jedi Temple. The

second major landing pad was located in the east quadrant of the Jedi Temple, and was

one of two hangars embedded in the facility. It was then, coming into the large landing

area situated several stories above the busy streets, that Anakin and Shaak Ti were met

with a horrifying sight.

There was smoke billowing from the top of the temple structures. The Jedi Temple was on fire.

Anakin and Shaak Ti knew there wasn't much time. They needed to get in there and halt at least some of the clone troopers, before they wiped out all the Jedi inside.

The speeder swept into the area with a swift turn. The clone troopers were already waiting for them on the landing area, armed with blaster rifles and eliminating any of the Jedi they came across.

Shaak Ti and Anakin leapt out of the speeder while it was still in the air, rushing out towards the guards. The clones immediately aimed their rifles at them and began firing. They were little match for them, however. Anakin and Shaak Ti deflected the blasts and sent them back at them. Shaak Ti charged one of the troopers viciously, while Anakin deflected the energy blasts from several of the clone troopers from the back. They viciously sliced through all of the enemy clones, until there were no more of them left. Between the two of them, they cleared the landing pad in a few minutes.

"Go after the Council members. I'll try to round up whatever Jedi I can find," Anakin called out across the landing bay, giving Shaak Ti her marching orders.

Shaak Ti nodded her assent. "Got it."

"Don't let them box you in. If you find yourself in an open area, take advantage of the room to maneuver around them. Take cover if you have to, but don't let them trap you in a little corner where they can overwhelm you," Anakin warned her.

"Skywalker, I'll be all right. I am a Jedi Master, you know," Shaak Ti reminded him with a smirk, giving him a knowing look.

Anakin colored a little. "Right," he nodded.

He didn't mean to suggest Shaak Ti was incompetent.

They ran in different directions, each intent on getting to their goal. The fate of the Jedi Order was on their shoulders, and though that was a heavy burden, they were determined not to let it get the best of them.

With sabers blazing in anticipation, Anakin and Shaak Ti entered the fire.

* * *

Vader surveyed the destruction he had wrought on the Jedi Temple. The Jedi had been decimated. The clone troopers had stormed through them with a barrage of advanced gunfire, felling them by the hundreds. Fires were raging throughout the Temple, and many parts of it had been destroyed by a number of attacks. There were still a number of Jedi remaining throughout the facility, but he had faith the clone troopers would wipe them out by the end of the day.

And then there was Anakin.

He knew Anakin would be coming here. The young man who was once his apprentice was still as predictable as he ever was, and the first thought on his mind would be to come here and help those in the Temple. He also knew the clone troopers would not be able to stop Anakin. The Jedi would survive any attack they threw at him, and it would take something greater to stop him. But Vader was not going to confront him here. Oh no, he would leave that job for a later time, when he could devote his full attention to Anakin Skywalker. As badly as he wanted to go after his former apprentice and take what was his, his Master had ordered him not to confront Skywalker here, and Vader wasn't going to disobey him.

He wasn't worried. Now that the Jedi were wiped out, they had all the time in the world. And now thanks to Lord Sidious, he knew the value of patience.

Right now he had to go to the Senate. Lord Sidious was going to give a speech to the assembled senators, and it would be a perfect chance to expose to them the traitors in their midst. When the Supreme Chancellor announced a grand new vision for the galaxy, Vader would be right at his side, where he belonged.

Taking one last look from overhead at the destruction he had wreaked from the safety of the upper level, Vader turned his back on the abode that had once been his revered home.

* * *

Anakin landed in the hallway overlooking a large part of the Temple's main structure. These blasted clone troopers were everywhere; at every corner he turned they were lurking there, waiting to barrage Jedi. He had already killed at least 25 of them, and he knew that these were just the outlying troops guarding some of the entrances. The majority of the troops were still in the lower levels of the Temple, scouting through the different floors. It was ironic – he had fought alongside these men for much of the Clone Wars, and now they were simply enemies, firing on him without remorse. That was the one downside of a clone army. While it was very efficient to clone human beings – as inhumane as that sounded – they also obeyed orders without question. A bad thing when the one giving them was a Supreme Chancellor who was a maniac. It was crazy.

He deflected the shots from two of the clone troopers, and charged them in response. The clone troopers were still unable to believe they were facing the Hero With No Fear, and they were unable to react before Anakin struck them down.

Three clone troopers shot at him, sending a burst of energy in unison. Anakin deflected the shots back at two of them, and stretched out his hand to send a massive Force push at the other. A clone commander came flying out of nowhere, using a rocket pack to try to get the drop on him. Anakin Force pushed him away, and then used the slightest bit of Force energy to short circuit the rocket pack, ripping away a vital component.

The clone trooper still tried to fire at him, with the rocket pack smoking behind him. Anakin deflected the shots and then sent a piece of sharp debris at him, sending him spiraling against the wall.

Anakin ducked into one of the rooms lining the left side of the long Temple hall. The room was dark, and intentionally so to avoid distractions. He was immediately greeted by the sight of computers and electronic equipment, and realized he was in their war room used for managing the Clone Wars. Memories assailed Anakin of the times when he was in the war room here, planning countless attacks against the Separatist forces. This was command central for the Jedi Order, and many decisions affecting the fate of the entire galaxy were made here, by the Masters. Holoprojectors were lighted around the room, displaying maps of various sectors and charts of varying importance.

And standing in the middle of the room was a woman fighting the clone troopers. Anakin recognized her as Serra Keto, a woman who had been his rival in the Temple during his apprentice years. Blood was splattered across her face, chest, and robes – the blood was not hers, but that of the clone troopers she had killed. There was a wretched look on her face, as she angrily fought and viciously killed those who had killed her friends and close family. She wielded her twin jade sabers expertly as she made quick work of the clone troopers who dared to approach her path. Her dark hair was pulled back out of the way in a ponytail and two braids, framing a face that Anakin would have otherwise found attractive, but was now focused on the combat at hand and showing easily the intention to wipe out the last of these men who had intruded on the Temple. Bodies were littered around the room, bloodied, torn apart, and scattered about the consoles, the result of Jedi Keto's frightening wrath. And as the last two of the clone troopers in the room fell to her blades, the Jedi was finally allowed a respite.

Once she had wiped out the last of the clone troopers, she wiped her forehead of the sweat accumulated there with her forearm.

It was then that she noticed Anakin's presence.

"Skywalker? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see the boy who had once been her rival in the Jedi Temple for top apprentice.

"I heard about the attack on the Temple. I came to see if I could offer some help," Anakin answered.

"Really?"

Anakin nodded. The details weren't important right now.

"How many of us are there left in the Temple?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know. I've been here all this time, getting away from these degenerates," Serra said, gesturing at them with her lightsaber.

"We have to get to the other Jedi, before they're all dead. Come on," Anakin said. They looked at each other.

They had been rivals in the Temple all the way up until their upper teenage years, not particularly liking each other. Neither one particularly trusted the other, but they were still once brethren in the same group and they needed to rely on each other now. They were now two of possibly the very few Jedi left at this point, and they could not afford to ignore each other's help at this point.

"All right," Serra nodded, readying her lightsabers.

Together they made their way out of the war room, and immediately Anakin and Serra began deflecting the blaster fire of the clone troopers awaiting them.

* * *

Padmé sat at the console for the ship's controls in the cockpit, waiting for word to come in from Anakin. Her hands were under her chin, supporting her head in a frustrated position, as she waited alone in the pilot's chair. She was bored. She wasn't used to sitting around doing nothing in these kinds of situations. And she was worried. The tension of the situation was getting to her. She wanted to be out there doing something to help Anakin and the one sympathetic Jedi Master, but she didn't know how. It was chaos out there, and she knew it was probably dangerous just to step out of the ship, if it was the case that the clone troopers might see her too if they were searching. The frustration was irritating, but she knew she couldn't go out there and start acting rashly.

She turned on the HoloNet. If the news was reporting something about the battle going on in the HoloNet, she would want to know about it. And if Palpatine was up to something, in terms of movements of the troops and reinforcements he might send, she could relay that information to Anakin and Shaak Ti and have them get out of there before they were overwhelmed.

Suddenly she got a very important piece of information on screen. The HoloNet press was reporting that Chancellor Palpatine was set to give a critical speech in around thirty minutes. A special session of the Senate was being called.

Padmé's mind suddenly spun in surprise. Chancellor Palpatine was going to give a speech, which meant something important was going on. No doubt it related to the Jedi and what was going on over there. And suddenly she realized there was one important thing she had not thought of before.

_Sabe! _Padmé thought in surprise. She remembered her friend was now the senator of Naboo, selectively chosen to replace her after her retirement.

And now she recoiled in horror. She had to warn her! Who knew what Palpatine had planned for the Senate. Her best friend had to know that their Chancellor was a psychotic madman, and was not to be trusted under any circumstances. She thought hard about where Sabe and her entourage would be found right now, and whether she could reach them in time.

Sabe would be with Bail. The Naboo and Alderaanian delegations were very close, due to their shared goals together. Padmé tried to call them both on their frequencies, but there was silence on the channels. There was no response from them whatsoever. Damn, that meant they were already on their way to the Senate, and they didn't want anything deviating them from that objective.

That left only one choice. She had to go to them, and inform them of the development herself. There was no other choice; she had to do it.

She had to warn her friends. Sabe and Bail were trusted confidants, and they had been her close allies for many years. They deserved better than to be left at the mercy of that madman. Anakin was going to be very upset at her, but she had to go and warn them. She wasn't going to risk her friends' safety by letting them walk into that chamber uninformed, without knowing what kind of individual they were dealing with.

"I'm sorry, Ani," Padmé said, as she reached for the buttons on the console and began firing up the engines. Hopefully it wasn't going to be too dangerous. While they may have been searching for her outside the ship, they weren't _really _searching for her in an active manner. Palpatine probably only had an idea that she may be here, not anything with complete certainty. She knew how to sneak around the Senate chamber, while avoiding the patrols; she had practiced it several times during her tenure, for security reasons. She knew she should contact Anakin, but she wasn't going to contact him. He was involved in a very important mission right now and she didn't want to worry him. He would only get worried if he knew she was going to dart off on her own to the Senate and would probably abandon the Jedi in the Temple to their own devices to chase after her, and stop her from going to the Senate. This would be over quickly. She would sneak in there, warn her friends, and sneak back out.

The concern wasn't the danger to her, since that was an area she could deal with. It was the danger to her friends, and what Palpatine would do to them. If Palpatine was rounding up 'traitors', as he was likely to do, based on what was happening to the Jedi, then there was no telling what danger the senators who had disagreed with him over the years would be in. She began preparing the ship to leave.

She checked to see if she had everything she needed. Confirming that requirement, she decided she couldn't go on delaying it any further. She had to arrive there before Palpatine was initiating his speech.

Checking to see if anyone was outside first before lifting off, she was greatly relieved, thankfully finding everything clear. She hoped Anakin would forgive her. The ship lifted off with the roaring fire of its twin engines, rising majestically from the platform with its silver surface gleaming in the mid-afternoon sun. Guiding it expertly with her piloting ability, she headed towards the Senate building.

With any luck, she would be back before Anakin noticed she was gone.

* * *

Anakin and Serra ran into the main hall of the Jedi Temple. They had taken down clone trooper after clone trooper. The clone troopers were still scattered, but they were on their guard. They had yet to find any Jedi alive. Anakin and Serra were beginning to wonder if they were the only ones left in the Temple still capable of fighting, besides Master Shaak Ti herself. They could still sense some other presences in the Temple, but they couldn't tell whether they were dying, or simply ensconced away from the clone troopers. The sensations were chaotic in the Temple, filled with death and pain lingering in the Force.

They deflected the shots from two clone troopers, and quickly struck them down. They went further into the hallway, looking for any signs of life other than the persistent clone troopers and any survivors among the throng of bodies lying under the bridge below. The enormous antechamber of the Temple loomed overhead, giving them a wide view of everything that was going on around them. It was then that they caught a view of a man up ahead battling the clone troopers.

"Master Cin!" Serra remarked excitedly, showing some enthusiasm.

Cin Drallig stood battling the clone troopers, striking one down with a spin of his lightsaber. He turned his attention from the battle briefly, after getting a momentary respite from the attacks.

"Serra?" the old man questioned, unbelieving that he was seeing his protégé.

He waited until there were no more dangers surrounding the area before starting towards her. Unfortunately he had misjudged the clear look of the situation. A clone trooper rounded the corner, coming from an opening in the chamber leading to another hallway. Cin Drallig had sensed him too late. The trooper fired directly at the Jedi Master, striking him twice in the torso. The legendary man fell to the ground, shocked and appalled at the turn events had taken even as his consciousness was slipping away.

"Master!" Serra screamed, running directly toward her old master. Anakin blocked the shots from the trooper, deflecting the two bolts back at him and killing the white armored soldier.

Serra knelt by the Jedi Master, in an attempt to provide him aid, but it was no use. He was already dead. Serra closed her eyes, shaking silently in grief for the man who had raised her.

"Serra, we have to go," Anakin warned her, looking out for more clone troopers from every conceivable corner of the Temple.

Serra didn't move. She simply stared at her fallen master on the blood stained floor. Anakin switched his tone to a more sympathetic form.

"Serra, I know it hurts, losing someone instantly like that, but we have to go, now," Anakin spoke to her gently, pleading with her to respond actively to their situation and regain her normal composure. He felt for her, losing a person who had been close to her in such a brutal moment – he had lost his mother too, at the hands of those savage monsters on Tatooine – but they had to get out of here before the clone troopers re-gathered their strength and found them. The situation was chaotic around them and they would die if they stayed here doing nothing. They couldn't stay here; no matter how much Serra needed to indulge her grief, and how much Anakin wanted to let her mourn.

Serra didn't respond for several moments. Finally, she nodded, and stood with determination while clasping her lightsaber. She turned to Anakin, now having that same determination he had seen before, as if absolutely nothing had happened.

Anakin looked closely. He knew she was repressing her pain, but he also knew they needed that control. She couldn't allow herself to break apart now, and he had a feeling that would serve them well.

They continued on to delve further into the Temple facility. It wasn't a choice. They needed to avoid the heavy troopers, in order to stay alive. That went for the other Jedi as well. They had to keep moving, since that was the only advantage they had against the clone troopers. As discouraging as it was sometimes, they had to continue on the off-chance that they would find someone who was alive. Until they were absolutely sure that all the Jedi had been wiped out, or that the survivors left had escaped into the safety of the Coruscant passageways outside, they were not going to back down from these troopers. They just had to find a way around them while making sure they weren't decimated in the process.

The sounds of explosions below rocked the lower levels of the building, as the clone troopers continued to destroy more of the Temple structure.


	34. Chapter 33: Devastation

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars.

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been **

**warned.**

AN: I've left out the names of the original Jedi for a reason, guys. If you're interested in knowing more about them, feel free to let me know and I may include more about their backgrounds in later chapters! ;D However, I don't want anything to overshadow the Anakin/Padme storyline. - PH316

AN: 2: The full credit for this chapter goes to PyramidHead316. Enjoy! –Lilac Moon

* * *

Forbidden Longing  
Chapter 33: Devastation

Anakin and Serra burst into one of the lower levels of the Temple. The clone troopers were increasing in numbers, now that they knew there were intruders in the Temple. They were seeing increased resistance from the troopers, with dozens of clone troopers confronting them at the same time, in groups of multiple troopers. With sabers blazing, Anakin and Serra took down most of them, but they were quickly realizing they needed to get out of here or else find some way to quickly deal with these clone troopers without getting overwhelmed. They were slowly filtering in, rushing to fight the challengers who were fighting for the Temple. Two more Jedi dead would be another victory on their belts. Anakin and Serra weren't going to give them that chance.

The attacks continued to increase in numbers. Serra struck out viciously against the clone troopers, angrily striking them down as she cut through their armor. There was no ounce of control left in her, as she coordinated her moves to most efficiently eliminate the clone troopers. She was fighting to avenge Cin Drallig now, and that gave her extra motivation in addition to all the outraged feelings from before. She was losing herself in her rage, delving deep into that source of energy. Anakin was getting worried about her, but he didn't sense the dark side in her, so he would let her go for now. They could use the edge, and the clone troopers were getting frightened by it, he could tell. That would work in their favor. He parried more of their shots, downing a block of three clone troopers.

Serra angrily took down her enemies, angrily decapitating one of the clone troopers with her lightsaber. She sliced off the arms of another, leaving the man screaming in agony before she killed him. She plunged her saber into the groin of a clone trooper, and then cut him open from waist to chest. Anakin stared at her in concern, taken aback by the sheer brutality of her attacks.

"Serra," Anakin said in concern; there was a possible hint of warning in his voice, which did not go unnoticed.

"I'm all right," Serra answered, in a surprisingly calm voice. She continued to combat the clone troopers, with a bit more control this time.

Anakin was reassured by that, if only for the moment. He turned back to their enemies, not taking his attention off them for a second. They needed to finish this quickly, for all their sakes. The clone troopers were coming out in droves now, emerging from the lower levels. They were seeing clone troopers come at them in dozens, coming out in groups of several troopers at a time. That was a good thing in Anakin's eyes however. It meant the bulk of their attention was focused on them, and any Jedi remaining in the Temple could now take that opportunity to get away from the hunters pursuing them.

They blocked the shots of about five troopers, taking down all of the troopers. It was then that Serra noticed something critical lying on the belt of one of them. "A thermal detonator," she said, with some hint of excitement. She grabbed the detonator with the Force and threw it back at the troopers still pouring in through the entrance. The men barely had time to scream as the device exploded, taking out a significant part of the wall and blowing apart several of the clone troopers in the process.

Anakin looked at Serra, and there was a hint of surprised awe on his face. "Nice going," he smiled, grinning mischievously.

"Thanks," Serra smirked. Of course, it helped that they were safely away from the explosion; such was the benefit of being able to pick up things with the Force, and not having to get up close in person with the enemy.

Suddenly, they heard a commotion below. They rushed over to the edge of the bridge and peered over. There was a mass of clone troopers entering into the atrium. They were marching in formation, blasters at the ready, although the entrance was too narrow for them to storm in all at once.

Anakin and Serra looked at each other, and realized that this was the component of the army that had taken out most of the Jedi. They felt it; somehow, they just knew it in their bones. These were the men who had killed most of their comrades.

"We have to stop them from getting any further down into the Temple," Anakin said. Serra agreed, nodding in agreement with his assessment.

They had to stop them. If these men got to the rest of the Jedi, then that was it. They would massacre what was left of their comrades, however few they were. It was obvious by now that if there were any Jedi left alive, they would probably be in hiding in the lowest levels of the Temple, in the archives.

They had to stop them, and they had to figure out a way to do it quickly.

"I'll distract them. Get down there and take care of business," Anakin ordered her, looking over the massive army pouring in.

"Are you sure you can handle all that blaster fire that's going to head your way?" Serra replied, a little skeptical. She had faith in Anakin, but still – that was an awful lot of soldiers.

"Don't worry, I've got it. Just get down to that support pillar," Anakin said, leaping over to a vantage point where he could see over all of the clone troopers.

Serra nodded a quick agreement, and set off to achieve her task. Anakin peered over the edge, making sure he caught the clone troopers' attention. Immediately the inevitable blaster fire began, but being so far away, it was all ineffective. Anakin deflected a few of the shots, sending them back at the regiment of clone troopers and taking down a few of them. The clone troopers scrambled to take cover, after seeing their comrades taken down and realizing that even at this range a Jedi was still deadly, using their weapons against them.

Serra landed on the ground floor of the Temple hall. Going right up to the pillar, she plunged her lightsaber into the pillar of the central atrium. The pillar was one of several in the atrium and absolutely massive in its tall size. She began to cut through the paved stone slowly, inch by painful inch as she dove further into the core, circling the pillar with her lightsaber. The troopers shot at her, but with her taking cover behind the stone pillar, they were unable to hit her. At last Serra sensed the structure was ready to be toppled. Standing tall before the structure, Serra began to gather all the Force energy that she could, gritting her teeth as she drew all the energy she could muster to her form. She strained to draw the necessary energy, pushing herself past the boundaries she had ever faced before in her career as a Jedi. Finally, Serra realized that she was ready to attempt this, as much as she could. Bracing herself for the push, she let loose with all the Force energy she had gathered in a massive Force push directed at the pillar. The pillar was not fully shattered in the center, but it didn't matter – the pillar began to fall. The pillar was not for support, only decorative, and so the Temple roof did not begin to fall down. But it was tall, and heavy. The men barely had time to scream, and scrambled around madly trying to get away, before the pillar fell on them, creating a huge impact. Several of the men were crushed under the stone masonry, and the door to the atrium was blocked off. The impact could be heard for meters around them, as the pillar sunk into the floor, and the structure behind the doorway crumbled into ruin.

Serra leapt to where Anakin was waiting, rejoining her comrade-in-arms.

Anakin and Serra looked at each other, smiling for the first time with a satisfied look. They looked down at the main level, where havoc had been wreaked on the Temple floor. "That ought to hold them," Anakin said, nodding confidently. Serra nodded in agreement.

Even if there were survivors, the men were now trapped behind the crumbled wall. They had no way to get out, and no way to get down into the lower levels where the other Jedi were presumably hiding. Anakin and Serra, however, knew the other passageways in the Temple area, and how to get down to the lower levels. All things entitled, they wouldn't have been being presumptuous if they congratulated themselves on a job well done.

Suddenly, a burst of noise started emanating from the comlink on Anakin's belt. Anakin and Serra looked at each other, surprised by the sudden interruption.

"…Can…any…hear…me…Sha…anyone…" the garbled static came from the comlink. It sounded like a woman's voice.

Anakin fiddled with the comlink, trying to break through the communication interference. Finally, the voice transmission came through clear through the comlink.

"Can anyone hear me? This is Jedi Master Shaak Ti," the woman's strong voice came from the comlink. Anakin smiled at his partner, and even Serra had to smile in excitement, as it seemed they were getting their first good break.

"This is Anakin. Master, are you all right?" Anakin spoke, grabbing the comlink immediately. They listened closely for the response, straining to ascertain whether there was anyone else there with her.

"Anakin, thank the Force! Yes, I'm all right. We're in the main center of the archive right now. Meet us there in five minutes," Shaak Ti said, signing off on her end. The transmission cut off. Anakin and Serra looked at the crushed rubble of troopers, and then at each other in stark realization.

_Not a moment too soon_, was the collective thought in their minds.

* * *

Padmé wove her way through the Senate chamber, making sure to avoid the clone trooper guards. She was wearing an orange handmaiden's outfit with the hood drawn up, to disguise her identity from anyone searching for her. She had a blaster tucked underneath the robes, just in case there was an emergency and she needed to use it. She maneuvered her way through the people expertly, having done this before. There were some clone troopers posted at some of the entrances to the pods, but they didn't appear to notice her presence. Still, she didn't look them too closely in the eyes, just in case they did recognize her face. Finally, she spotted the entrance to the Naboo delegation's hover pod. There were no guards posted outside, which was strange. It was unusual for the Naboo guards not to be outside guarding their senator from danger. Still, she wasn't going to miss taking advantage of this opportunity. Maybe they were outside doing perimeter checks or something.

She blatantly entered into the chamber. One of the good things about this setup was that it gave a modicum of privacy to the occupants, despite the pods being close to each other. And sitting there in the senatorial pod were her best friend Sabé, the new Senator of Naboo, Jar Jar, and Bail Organa himself, all settled into the pod together, observing the proceedings.

They noticed her enter the pod, and their reactions were full of visible surprise. "Padmé! What are you doing here?" Sabé asked, not bothering to hide her surprise.

"Shh…" Padmé shushed her, trying to get her to quiet down. The last thing she wanted was for those around them to overhear blatantly that she was here. "I need to talk to you," Padmé said, hoping Sabé picked up on the urgency in her voice. She started to describe the situation, when Bail interrupted her explanation with his announcement.

"Wait, the speech is about to begin," Bail said, turning his attention up towards the central part of the chamber.

Padmé looked up and realized that the Senate session was about to begin. Still, this took precedence over whatever they had to say.

"Sabé, this is important. I need to talk to you," Padmé said, stressing the importance of the situation. She tried again, but to her surprise, once again her plea fell on deaf ears.

"Padmé, please. The session is about to start. Remember when you had to observe procedure here?" Sabé scolded her, turning her attention back to the center of the chamber. Padmé was shocked at the tone in her friend's voice. She knew she had been out of the loop for a while, but that was no reason to treat her like that and she remembered the decorum and procedures of the Senate, thank you very much.

Padmé sat back with her arms crossed across her chest. She was not going to be treated like a little child. They didn't know what they were dealing with, and they needed to be warned. But she had to pay attention to the meeting, just in case Palpatine said something that could help Anakin. She sat back patiently, waiting for the gathering to start.

And then Palpatine stepped up to the speaker in the dais. He was wearing a set of velvet robes, made of fine material with the hood drawn up. Padmé could see the troubling expression on his face all the way from here. And he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was a man wearing a dark uniform with his expression drawn to the ground. He stayed back from the forefront, not allowing them to get a good look at his face.

Mas Amedda stood along with them in the pod, guarding his place beside the Chancellor as always. The Chancellor began to speak, radiating a tone of sorrow in his voice.

"My friends, I bring some unfortunate news today. I regret to inform you that the Jedi have betrayed the Republic," Palpatine said sorrowfully, his face a mask of dismay. The Senate was in an uproar of protests, crying out in outrage and some denying that it was possible. The Chancellor assured them. "It is true. They have betrayed the trust of this Senate in a most grievous manner," Palpatine said, erasing their doubts almost immediately.

"The Jedi were attempting to take control of the Republic, using their Council members to orchestrate a conspiracy against the elected members of this Senate. They planned to assassinate the Chancellor and take direct control over the body of this Senate. But, their attempt has been thwarted," Palpatine said, assuring the delegates. The Senate was in an uproar, with the senators pouring out their outrage.

Bail and Sabé were stunned. Padmé shook her head in disbelief. Palpatine was feeding them nothing but a line of foolishness. The Jedi weren't traitors, Palpatine was the traitor! And the Jedi weren't trying to assassinate the Chancellor, they were trying to stop this lunatic and his apprentice from taking over the Republic! And they were buying it! Padmé shook her head in outrage at the stupidity of her fellow Senate delegations. For once she could see truly the stupidity of most of the Senate members, coming even from some of the most intelligent members, and it left her with a feeling of disgust. The wars had shown this man to be a two-faced piece of slime, and even if they didn't know he was a Sith Lord, he had already done so many things to show that he was not trustworthy. This man was getting away with a blatant bold-faced lie, and the Senate was buying it like a field of sheep with no minds of their own.

"I can't believe this is happening,"Bail remarked, with Sabé nodding in agreement. Padmé looked in annoyance, feeling the urge to snap back with some sarcasm, despite her better nature.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Palpatine is a Sith Lord. He is not to be trusted," Padmé said, snapping back their attention to her. Bail and Sabé looked at her in shock, but Palpatine soon started up his speech again. They turned back to the dais, eyes focused centrally on the traitorous old man.

"But…not all of the Jedi betrayed the Republic," Palpatine said, holding up a hand to calm down the stirred up senators, and they quieted down in confusion. "There was only one Jedi who dared to oppose the Council members' plan to take down the Republic and went against the Order. He informed me of the plot and now stopped their plans to take over. That Jedi…is the Negotiator, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Palpatine paused for dramatic effect, announcing the name of his co-conspirator. Padmé gasped, along with the rest of the Senate, as they realized the true identity of the person standing in the pod beside Palpatine. The mysterious cloaked person pulled off their hood, revealing the reddish bearded façade of the famed Obi-Wan Kenobi, looking quite as solemn as Palpatine himself.

"It is true. The Jedi have turned against the Republic," Obi-Wan spoke, sounding as high cultured and sagely as Padmé remembered. "But, I have defeated my brothers in the Order and laid waste to their plot. Don't worry, your safety has been assured. The threat has been neutralized, before it was even beginning," Obi-Wan said, assuring the senators that they were not at risk of an attack any longer. The Senate was furiously demanding answers, but they were now looking visibly more relieved. Padme couldn't believe this. Obi-Wan was being held up as a hero, a savior of the Republic. He was a fugitive, a rapist, a Force-damned monster: he had murdered his fellow Jedi, abused her beloved in the most terrible way possible, and murdered a little girl – and he was being hailed as a hero! The surrealism of the situation, the injustice of it all, was too disgusting for her to take.

Padmé felt a burning rage as she beheld Obi-Wan's façade. And suddenly despite all the senatorial training she had received and all the pacifistic views she had ever been taught, she felt a vengeful impulse. She had a blaster. Obi-Wan wasn't expecting her. She could do it. All it would take would be one shot. She could aim up at the dais and fire at that SOB, and avenge her husband once and for all. Obi-Wan wasn't expecting her, and even if he blocked the shot, the force of it would probably be enough to send him back over the railing. But then they would apprehend her immediately. They would notice her and she would be arrested, and that would be it for her and her babies. There would be nothing Anakin could do to get to her and spring her, in that case.

Padmé slowly lowered her blaster. No, she couldn't sink to that level. She needed herself to stay safe for Anakin and her babies. So she stayed quiet in her seat. She could only watch as Palpatine and Obi-Wan destroyed the Republic she had loved so much.

"The Separatist Council members have been destroyed. Obi-Wan hunted them down earlier this week and they refused to let themselves be apprehended peacefully. He had no choice but to destroy them. The war is over," Palpatine said, further shocking the senate representatives.

Padmé drew in a sharp gasp. No, that could not be. This was out of control. Not only was Obi-Wan tormenting her husband and the Jedi now, he was lashing out at everyone around him, including the Separatists. She doubted he had given them a chance to surrender. Most likely he had gone in there and murdered them on the spot. Much as she detested the Separatists herself, they deserved better than to be cut down in cold blood by this madman and they deserved the chance to surrender.

Nothing preceding this, though, could have prepared her for what happened next.

Palpatine began to speak again."Unfortunately, in light of recent events I am left with little choice. In order to secure the ongoing safety of this establishment, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire!" Palpatine announced, reverberating in a thunderous voice, "for a safe and secure society…" he finished. The senators started shouting furiously, overcome by shock and astounded awe at Palpatine's announcement. The roar reverberated all throughout the chamber.

The Senate was in an uproar. Padmé shook her head in horror. This was a nightmare. She couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted to just wake up and imagine that this was all a bad dream, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. This was real. Palpatine was dismantling the Republic right before her eyes, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Bail and Sabé were absolutely stunned. Padmé felt extreme sympathy for them, because she knew exactly what they were feeling. The look on Sabé's face was particularly devastating. Sabé took her job as a senator seriously, and to see Palpatine trampling all over the Republic was burning at her heart in so many ways. Bail looked equally devastated.

"He can't do this," Bail whispered. He was white as a sheet, looking like he'd seen a ghost. Padmé could understand. He was seeing the Republic dissolve before his very eyes. Palpatine hadn't said anything about the Senate, but those like Bail and Padmé knew what this meant. It was over. The Senate would be dispensed with soon after this.

"No…" Sabé said, sounding on the verge of tears. It was a familiar tone, like she didn't want to believe it. Padmé felt some small pity for her. She had warned them. She had warned them over and over that this was what Palpatine wanted all along, and they didn't listen.

The senators roared in response."The remaining Jedi who oppose us will be hunted down and defeated!" Palpatine declared. The senators roared in approval this time, eagerly agreeing with Palpatine's declaration. "This establishment will be made secure, my friends…"

The horror that went through Padmé was a shocked one. She knew that meant Anakin. But it was the reaction of the senators that was baffling Padmé. The senators were cheering for Palpatine, save for a few doubtful representatives around the room like Mon Mothma, Fang Zar, and the like. Padmé sensed something peculiar, and realized that Palpatine was using the Force on the assembled senators! She wasn't strong in the Force, but Anakin had taught her a few tricks to recognize some things, and she recognized exactly what was happening here. This was a nightmare! Palpatine was brainwashing the senators right before her very eyes, coercing them into following him using the Force, and there was nothing she could do about it. She silently encouraged Anakin to hurry with whatever he was doing, because this was rapidly getting out of control.

"Together, we will build an Empire that will last for 10,000 years, and bring order to the entire galaxy,"Palpatine exclaimed, strongly appealing to the heavens with his pale arms. The senators were now chanting Palpatine's name. The noise was now a crescendo in the Senate chamber. It was all theatrical, expertly choreographed, and meant to draw in the senators through their emotions. And the senators were buying it. 100%. This was a madhouse, and Padmé couldn't believe she was sitting here."And the Jedi, along with those allies who have helped them in their plot, will be punished for their crimes against this glorious establishment. And together, we will birth a great Empire that will finally bring peace and order to the galaxy," Palpatine railed against their 'enemies', further encouraging the senators' anger. The cheers in the Senate were thunderous.

Bail and Sabé looked like they had been kicked in the stomach by a great beast, and were stunned. Padmé could sympathize with them. They had been nailed with news they could have never expected to hear in all their years of service to the Republic. She had come here expecting to hear possibly a speech from Palpatine on the Jedi 'incident',but nothing else, and instead she was hearing the worst news that had been heard in this chamber in the past one thousand years.

"And we will find the traitors in our own assembly," Palpatine said, his voice taking on a sinister tone, "who have made this possible…" Obi-Wan whispered something in his ear, and though she couldn't hear what was being said, something seemed to change in the Chancellor's stance. Padmé perked up, leaning forward. Palpatine seemed to be scanning the assembly chamber, surveying the area until his eyes settled on one point in particular. "…Starting with the delegation from Naboo!" he pointed at them, shouting in his toughest voice across the chamber.

Padmé jumped in her seat, as the Senate was surprised at this latest revelation. The gasps and boos began around them, drowning out the previous cheers.

"Former Senator Amidala is in the Senate pod. Her husband, The Hero With No Fear Anakin Skywalker, is even now working to extricate the Jedi Knights from the Temple, after the troopers we have sent there have found them guilty of trying to take over the Republic. She is working with them!" Palpatine said, pure venomous resentment laced in his voice. "She left the Republic, and now she has come back to destroy it!" The boos in the Senate suddenly turned into an uproar of hatred and accusations.

Padmé covered her mouth with her hand, backing away from the limelight. Bail and Sabé looked at her in shock, and the horror of what was going on was evident on their faces, and Padmé didn't know what to say. Amidst the fog in her mind, she realized that there was only one explanation for what was happening. Obi-Wan had sensed her presence. That was the only way Palpatine could have spotted her so quickly. Suddenly clone troopers burst into the Senate pod. Bail and Sabé were taken aback as the troopers stormed into the pod. Everything fell into chaos after that. Padmé yelped as she was manhandled by the clone troopers, and quickly pulled into a rough grasp. Bail tried to go for his comlink, but the troopers immediately grabbed him and Sabé was also taken into custody. They were unable to offer any resistance as they were apprehended, and they heard the crowd cheering in response.

"The Alderaanian delegation and the Naboo senator have been complicit in a conspiracy to destroy the principles of the Republic, and they have now been apprehended. These traitorous senators'actions will not be tolerated, in any shape in this new empire," Palpatine declared, sounding like there was complete authority over the Senate on his part. The crowd was eating it up, cheering eagerly for her apprehension. Padmé looked around and saw in disbelief that the same politicians who she had called her fellow delegates, comrades, and even friends, were now calling for her arrest, looking at her in disgust, and calling her and Anakin the same type of scum as Separatists and criminals. Some were even saying that she should be killed, that she and Bail should have their lives ended for their treachery, and some were even saying that her entire family should be killed. Padmé shuddered at the hatred in the delegates' voices, being spurred on by Palpatine. They stopped short of calling for an attack on her home world, knowing that their Chancellor was also from the same planet. The fervent accusations continued on, but they were completely distracted now by their ordeal and no longer paid them any attention. Bail and Sabé were slowly led out in handcuffs, with the troopers roughly manhandling them. Padmé couldn't help the worrying that was taking hold, now that her worst case scenario had come true. _Oh Anakin, hurry. I need you_, she thought, hoping that he could hear her, somehow, and knowing that Palpatine probably had something far worse planned for her beloved and his comrades, and the rest of the galaxy as well.

The Senate continued to be consumed in a dazed uproar, proudly proclaiming their new leader without a trace of remorse.

* * *

Anakin and Serra entered into the arched, lighted, wide open chamber that was already in disarray. They had made their way down to the archives in a little more than fifteen minutes, and now they were in the central research chamber of the Jedi Archives. They had encountered no resistance on their way down here, which told them they had done a reasonably good job of dealing with the 501st for now. This room was where heavy research in the Jedi Archives was conducted, when they needed to find something obscure in the archives, which contained countless quadrillions of zettabytes of information. Anakin looked around the wide room and checked to see which Jedi he recognized with them. He saw Aayla Secura in the room, along with Shaak Ti. Master Yoda was in the room as well. He saw Roan Shryne in the room. There was a brownish blond haired male Jedi that he didn't recognize, which alarmed him a bit, but he hadn't been back to the Temple in a long time, and he didn't know all the latest apprentices. There was also a dark skinned woman to his left, with a somewhat motherly quality to her, but with the mark of a fierce warrior despite her young age. In her hands was a youngling, and Anakin watched as she took him to another room in the side of the chamber and locked the door securely, after calming him with some reassuring words.

Anakin sighed. So the eight of them were all that was left of the Jedi Order. The once great Order had been whittled down to almost nothing. "So that's it. We're all that's left of the Jedi," he stated aloud, failing to contain the trace of bitterness in his voice. It was a sobering thought, and one that placed a greater burden on them. Eight, out of 259 Jedi who were present in the Temple at the time. The situation was absolute carnage, and the loss of life was unimaginable.

"I have about 30 younglings that survived the attack. Aayla was helping me find them, and we were able to rescue them from the crèche. I have them stashed in the room next door," Shaak Ti reported, making them aware of the situation.

Anakin sighed. That was a bit of good news. At least some of the Order had survived. He reached out and realized that he could now sense the presences of the children over there, worried but all right. The lock on the adjacent chamber could only be accessed by another Jedi, and they couldn't sense any clone troopers nearby, so there was no chance of the clones getting to them.

Yoda nodded somberly in serious thought. Anakin knew that Yoda was close to the children. To have so few of the dozens who were in the Temple survive must have been horrendous to the Jedi Master. "Keep them secure, we must," he asserted to them.

The assembled Jedi nodded. Anakin looked at where the Jedi younglings were being held secure in a research chamber. The future of the Jedi was in that room, if only they could get them out of here. It was of critical importance that they get the children out of here as soon as possible, before the clone troopers found them.

"What's our next move?" Aayla Secura questioned, grasping her saber threateningly from where she was standing. She looked ready for a fight, and Anakin couldn't blame her. He was starting to hate those clone troops himself.

"We should find out who's responsible for this," Roan Shryne said, from his place at the console. He looked unsure of himself, more than Anakin remembered him, shaken from his experiences with the troopers in the Temple and the carnage they had caused.

"I'll tell you exactly who's responsible for this. That bastard Obi-Wan's turned against us. I can't believe he betrayed us to that slimy Force monster, and his decrepit Sith ways. When I find him, I'm going to personally execute him for the treason he's committed against the Republic," the dark skinned young woman said. It was obvious she had been affected by what Obi-Wan had done to the children, in particular from the circumstances.

"Enough. Go down the same path of hatred and anger, we must not. That is the same mistake Obi-Wan is making,"Yoda said, sounding a bit harsh in his assessment. For good reason, Anakin thought. The last thing they needed was to run around half-cocked acting on rage and become just like him.

The dark skinned female Jedi looked chastened. "Sorry, Master," she apologized, obviously embarrassed by her outburst.

"We should disable the homing beacon for the Temple. They could turn that security measure against our Order and we have to make sure they can't use that as a trap to lure any Jedi here," Anakin said, remembering one of the major concerns that they had to deal with. The other Jedi nodded, addressing the correct nature of his assessment.

For his part, Master Yoda and some of the others seemed a little surprise at his quick thinking, and Anakin had to admit he was proud that they had recognized his strategic thinking. It was obvious some of the Jedi were still getting caught up on the situation, notably Roan Shryne and that other Jedi. Most likely they had made their way down to the research chamber relatively recently, at the same time he and Serra were making their way through the halls down to the Archives.

"We should check out what the situation is in the other sections of the Temple," Aayla said. They needed to see whether the clone troopers were trying to find alternate ways down into the Archives, and whether they suspected that the Jedi were down here.

The Jedi scattered about the room, trying to access whatever information was possible from the Temple's security network. The places above had obviously been bombed, and some of the damage had filtered its way down to the Archives. They accessed whatever consoles they could, trying to gleam any bits of information they could about how many intruders remained in the Temple, and how much of the Temple had been destroyed; anything that could help them out with their current situation.

Anakin felt a little lost, wondering if he should inform them that Padmé could possibly get them transport out of here, if she acted fast enough. He was unsure whether Shaak Ti had shared that particular bit of information with them. It seemed like an obvious choice, but there was the possibility the Jedi other than Shaak Ti might not want her help, and they might not want to involve the former Senator of Naboo in what would be open defiance against the Chancellor. Meanwhile Serra was sorting through the security files, searching for anything that might be of significance. She came across one that instantly caught her attention. A Mon Calamari Jedi struggled to defend herself and the Padawans under her care. She didn't notice the way Anakin's eyes fixed upon the hologram.

Bant, Obi-Wan's old friend and comrade, laid pleading for her life and those of her students, begging her old friend to show them some mercy.

Obi-Wan showed her none.

He raised his sword overhead, and in one downward sweep, ruthlessly cut down his former ally. Bant's scream echoed from the security holo.

"That's enough," Anakin replied tersely, from where he was standing beside Serra.

Serra didn't hear him; she was too absorbed in the scene playing out in the hologram. It was a morbid sight, and yet, she couldn't help but watch as Kenobi slaughtered the very Jedi he was sworn to protect. The dying screams of the Padawans blared over the recording, the terror evident in their voices as they were struck down by a man they had once worshiped as a hero of the Jedi Order. Each one was a knife in the hearts of the assembled Jedi, until at last Anakin could stand no further.

"That's enough!" he snapped, starting Serra out of her trance. She looked at Anakin and was shocked by the raw pain on his face. She almost swore there were tears in his eyes.

"Jedi Keto, seen enough we have," Yoda admonished her lightly. Serra shut off the security holo, shaken by what they had just witnessed.

"Obi-Wan,"Anakin murmured, managing to put a world of grief into that single word.

"Pertains to him, that name no longer does. The man who trained you is gone, consumed by Lord Vader," Yoda told him. Anakin bowed his head, and while he tried to hide it, every Jedi present in the room felt his pain.

"Sorry I am for your loss, Anakin,"Yoda said.

The sorrow was written plainly on the little Master's face. Obi-Wan had been one of his favorite students, to the point where Anakin was always jealous of the attention that was showered on Master Kenobi. And now he realized how foolish he had been. Clearly Obi-Wan had not confided in the Council as much he thought. He wished in vain that he had. If only Obi-Wan had trusted in the Council; if he had felt compelled to talk to someone, _anyone_, about what he was going through, perhaps none of this would have happened. Perhaps they would have been able to stop what was happening to him before it got this far. And now he was gone forever, replaced by the monstrosity that was Darth Vader.

It should have been him, Anakin thought. He was the one who should have suffered after giving his Master such a hard time, not Obi-Wan. And that was when the revelation struck him.

It was meant for him.

He was the one who was supposed to have turned, Anakin realized. He was the one who Sidious had worked on all those years, manipulating him like a puppet, twisting him against the Jedi, slowly but surely – all in preparation for the day when he would be crowned Lord Vader, right hand man of Darth Sidious. He had been headed down the dark path, spurred on by the words of a man he had grown to trust, until fate had thrown this unexpected twist into their paths.

Obi-Wan had taken the fall meant for him.

It was a sobering idea, and one that sparked a blaze of sorrow inside Anakin's soul. While he would never forgive his Master for the things he'd done to him, he wished more than ever now that there had been a way to save Kenobi from the horrible fate that had befallen him.

He had almost lost everything, and he would have, had it not been for the horrifying series of events that had brought him so much misery. Obi-Wan had saved from a terrible fate, albeit in the most ghastly set of circumstances. How could the Force be so cruel, he wondered, to save him from becoming a monster by turning his Master into one? Dimly he wondered whether this was the Force's way of punishing them for the arrogance and complacency. They had been right in front of the Sith Lord for years, the enemy of the Force, and they had never once seen what he was…until now. Perhaps this was the Force's way of retribution for their failure.

_It should have been me_, Anakin thought once more. He felt Serra awkwardly place a hand on his shoulder, trying in vain to offer some comfort.

"Into hiding we must go," Yoda said. Anakin looked at him.

"I won't leave without Padme," he said adamantly.

The other Jedi expected Yoda to chastise him for putting his attachment first, before the safety of the Order. To their surprise, the ancient Master nodded his understanding.

"Nor would I expect you to. Your life mate, she is. Your responsibility, she is now," Yoda said.

"You'd better do it fast then," Aayla interjected from where she was sitting at a comstation. "There's been word from the Senate. It says that former senator Amidala and her entourage have been arrested for treason, along with senators Organa and Keilani."

"No,"Anakin murmured, images of terrible scenarios beginning to form in his mind. His beloved Padme, in the hands of that monster Palpatine…

"It says Emperor Palpatine himself gave the order," Aayla reported, reading the information displayed on the screen from a news source reporting on the latest and unbelievably shocking occurrences at the Senate. Her face was grim as she read what was going on.

"Wait,'Emperor' Palpatine?!" Serra burst out, raising an eyebrow from where she was standing at the security console.

"Yeah. It says the Republic has been overturned, and is now called the Galactic Empire," Aayla said, looking visibly disturbed by what she was reading.

The other Jedi wore grim expressions. They knew what this meant. They could no longer count on the Republic for help, if they ever had a chance of them going against the Chancellor. Palpatine wasn't just out to take down the Jedi. Palpatine was trying to destroy the Republic itself, one step at a time. And any who stood in his way were going to be crushed, in a decisive manner.

Anakin was starting to get worried. If Palpatine was completely in charge now, then the Senate would no longer be safe for Padmé, if she went there to seek aid from them. That must have been why she was apprehended in the first place, and why she was unable to contact him about it. Anakin cursed silently his situation. _Damn it, I told her not to go anywhere!_ He swore to himself, cursing his wife's impetuousness. This time it might just get her killed.

"What are we going to do?" Serra asked, with the worry subtly lacing her voice.

Yoda was grim, seriously determined and composed. "Go to the Senate, I will. Confront the Sith Lord, I will," he said.

Anakin swallowed heavily. The look on Yoda's face was dead serious. This wasn't going to be a war of words and thinly-veiled threats. Yoda wasn't going to apprehend the Chancellor. He was going to kill him. Hundreds of his students lay dead inside the Temple. Thousands more were dying across the galaxy, shot down by the clones to which they had entrusted their very lives.

This was not about revenge. It was about justice for the Republic and for the lives of all the Jedi who had fallen in this terrible war.

He nodded mutely as Yoda gave his orders to the other Jedi.

"Master Ti, Jedi Keto, see to the safety of the Younglings, you will. Aayla, accompany us, you will. Your responsibility it will be, to lead the senators to safety," Yoda said.

"Yes Master."

"Young Skywalker, come with me. Confront the Sith, we will," Yoda said.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master," he said. This was it, the battle he'd been waiting for. He knew he had to destroy Obi-Wan's dark self now, before he caused any more damage to the galaxy and to his loved ones. It was not a confrontation he'd been looking forward to, but it was one he knew would come.

Though the serious situation was evident, the Master's request was still surprising. Anakin had to hide his surprise at being asked by Yoda so easily to accompany him. But he knew they were all with their backs to the wall. They had to either stand as one, or fall to Palpatine's maniacal designs and his dark malevolent apprentice.

Put simply, he was the only one Yoda could trust to last long enough against Palpatine, because of his power levels. The others were determined, but they just didn't have it in them to last long against that monster and his servant. They had to trust each other. Regardless of whatever disputes they had had, those were all in the past.

"What about the rest of us?" one of the other Jedi questioned, the blond haired male who's name Anakin still couldn't identify.

"Hide from the clone troopers. Seek refuge from the clone troopers chasing us you must, until you have the opportunity to escape. Contact Senator Bail Organa's staff, at the Alderaanian embassy. They will aid you in leaving the planet, by transporting you to safe haven," Yoda said, laying out the plan for them.

It was left unsaid that Yoda would have rescued Bail Organa by then, along with the others. They did not intend to fail in rescuing Padmé and Senator Sabé, and the others.

"Master, what about the Archives? We can't leave all this information here for the Sith to find," Roan Shryne asked, protesting at the mere idea of leaving all this valuable information here for Palpatine's Sith Lords to find.

Yoda looked straight at him. "Download it from space, you will. Do so aboard the Alderaanians' spaceship, and take a datacube to store the information on. Take only what you need; do not concern yourself with what is not valuable. Return here, we will," Yoda said. It was a vow to the assembled Jedi here, that they would not be driven out of their home by this Sith Lord conqueror. Yoda turned to look at them as he left. "And recalibrate the homing beacon before you leave. Afford to have it in the enemy's hands serving against the Jedi, we cannot," Yoda said, giving his final orders. Yoda turned to leave.

Anakin followed him. It was time for the final battle against the Sith and their tide of destruction. They had to stop the Sith here, or else their power would grow too widespread to control. The other Jedi set off to complete their tasks, all of them wearing equally determined expressions. The burden of the future was on their shoulders, and that of his own burden as well. He had to claim justice for himself, as Padmé had suggested so long ago, and come to grips with what had happened. It was time to face his fears about how this might turn out, and end this with Obi-Wan once and for all. Not just for his sake, but for that of his children, and Padmé, Bail, Scout, Sabé, even the Jedi, and all of the innocent people who had suffered at the hands of this man, or would suffer if he was allowed to roam loose as a Sith Lord.

The Jedi were determined to stop Palpatine's rise at any costs. They could only hope that between their collective effort, it would be enough. Anakin hoped it would be enough. The Republic could not afford to have them fail. The alternative was unimaginable.


	35. Chapter 34: Duel at the Senate

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars.

**Warnings: Rated M for strong sexual situations, language and violence. You have been **

**warned.**

AN: The full credit for this chapter goes to PyramidHead316. Enjoy! –Lilac Moon

Forbidden Longing

Chapter 34: Duel at the Senate

The sun was setting over Coruscant, casting a beautiful sight behind the Senate Rotunda. The day had been full of upheaval, causing significant changes in the Republic. The people were even now pondering what this meant for the Republic, but in the minds of some, they knew the Republic had already been changed irrevocably. In a way, the calm was deceptively soothing. The foundation of life on this world and many others had been shattered. In a way, the sun may as well be setting on the Republic itself. There was no going back. And soon, the people would learn the reality of what their willing acquiescence had brought, when the new Imperial troops went out and brought so-called "order" to the galaxy. Today would be remembered in history as the day the galaxy willingly submitted to an insane tyrant.

Inside the Senate building, a fight of a different kind was taking place. The calming atmosphere of the outside gave no indication of the struggle taking place within. It was funny how the settled, calming appearance of an area often gave no indication of the little struggles taking place between its actual occupants. Today was one such day. However, this was no minor struggle. Something immeasurably important was on the line, and what would happen here would have ramifications for the entire galaxy for generations to come.

The majority of the citizens had no idea what was going on. Ignorance was sometimes the most destructive form of traits. That would now prove costly to them now, in more ways than one.

Bail Organa, Padmé, Sabé, and Jar Jar Binks stood closely together in a pack. Across from them stood Obi-Wan Kenobi, brandishing a lightsaber at them. And farther from them was the Supreme Chancellor, sitting at his desk especially crafted for the ruler of the Republic.

They were in the bowels of the Senate building. The clone soldiers had brought them there, to Palpatine's office underneath the Senate Rotunda. And now they were being held captive here. The orders were clear. If they tried to escape, they would die. There were to be no escape attempts, no acts of bravado. They were being held at gunpoint essentially, with no way to get out or protect themselves. Bail had made a last ditch attempt at communicating with his staff, but it had been thwarted instantly. There would be no more of that. The assembled group shuddered to think of what was going on outside, if their staffs were getting rounded up or their loved ones were being led to their executions. In Padmé's case, she knew exactly where Anakin was, but she had no way to contact him. She could only hope that he was coming for her, along with the Jedi.

The face of the Supreme Chancellor peered out from under the hood of the robe. Bail was taken aback at the look of evil coming from the Chancellor, and his eerie yellow eyes. He had never seen so much malevolence coming from one being, even knowing that he was a Sith Lord. He had known about the Jedi and the Sith Lords, but seeing the power they wielded for himself and the darkness that engulfed the Sith Lords like a cloak was far different than just hearing about it. He was terrified, and the same could probably be said for his compatriots. The sheer feel of it was overwhelming.

Obi-Wan stared at them with a smug smirking expression on his malevolent face. Behind him, the Chancellor sat at his desk with an indifferent look on his face, as though they were completely irrelevant. He wasn't going to help.

"So, Senator, here you are in the Senate, completely defenseless. We finally meet face to face, at last," Obi-Wan smiled darkly. It was obvious that he was addressing Padmé.

"You won't get away with this. The Republic will respond somehow," Bail told their captors, staring in the direction of the Supreme Chancellor's station and the cloaked figure there. He made it a point to avoid Obi-Wan. That betrayal wasn't one he was ready to deal.

"You are hostages here, Bail Organa. You survive only because we allow it," Palpatine snapped quickly. "In case you didn't notice, you are trapped here. There are no allies left to aid you. The members of the Senate have turned against you, your precious Senate that you sacrificed so much for, and they would cheer for your executions if I told them now. You would do well not to try my patience," the Sith Lord told them.

Bail drew back from that, sufficiently cowed for the moment. Because he knew it was true. The Senate had cheered for their dilemma when they were arrested, and his former colleagues had gazed on him with looks of hatred. There was no lie in what Palpatine was saying, at least not on Coruscant. Still, he eventually found the voice to speak as Jar Jar and Sabé held him back.

"What do you want with us?" he asked the Chancellor. If it was just a matter of treason, they should have been executed hours ago. "And Obi-Wan, I can't believe you would go along with this. How can you do this? You're supposed to be a Master of the Council! What happened to the great man I knew? He would never have stood for this! What did he offer you?" Bail looked at him with disgust. He turned his full gaze on the Jedi Knight, staring at him to see if there was any trace of regret or remorse on his face, if this was all some big plan of Kenobi's to capture and corner the Sith Lord all on his own, down in this place. There was none. His old friend had betrayed them. He'd had to know. It wasn't. This was real. This was really happening.

"You don't know me nearly as well as you think you do, Senator. I owe no justification about myself towards you," Obi-Wan said smarmily, lifting his saber. "I am simply doing what is best for the Republic. What is needed to secure our order and our future…" he said.

He turned his attention toward Padmé. "And you Senator, oh how I've dreamed of meeting you face to face…you have no idea." Obi-Wan smiled, a sinister smile that was nasty, eagerly so. "You took something precious from me. Now it's time to face up to the consequences."

He looked around at the assembled individuals. "She never told you, did she?" he asked, with a hint of mischief in his voice. "What this is all about. How she is responsible for everything that is occurring here," he trailed off, looking around into their features. Yes, let them absorb that for a while. If they turned on her while she was still their friend, it would be all the sweeter when he finally killed her. Betrayal only made revenge that much richer.

"What did she take from you? What is this all about?" Bail demanded. He wasn't going to take Obi-Wan at his word on anything, but they were missing something here. And it was obvious that only Obi-Wan and Padmé knew what it was about.

"You never told them about Skywalker, did you," Obi-Wan ignored Bail, focusing squarely on Padmé. "Where is Anakin, anyway? I've been looking forward to seeing him for so long; why don't you tell them about what he's taken from me?" Obi-Wan grinned at her, leering at the cornered senator. "I was expecting he'd be with you, but I guess the Jedi take precedence over his precious Padmé, much as he wants to deny it. How ironic: he fought so much for you, and yet he throws you away at the first sign of trouble to run to his old order. I guess he doesn't care about you as much as you believed, or maybe he himself believed. On the other hand, I have no such problem. In that respect, I guess I've left much more of an imprint on his life than you ever will," Obi-Wan said, trying to bait the senator. "I'm sure he still remembers me, don't you think?" he grinned darkly at her.

"I have nothing to say to you, you filthy sick monster," Padmé snapped, glaring with obvious hate at the bearded Jedi. "Anakin may not be here, but I know he's doing everything he can to stop this absolute mess you've unleashed. Not just for himself, or for me, but for everyone in the Republic. And he was never yours to begin with!" Padmé said, showing the first sign of fire in her eyes. "He's not your slave, or your servant. He never was. And treating him like a piece of garbage isn't going to help you get back your friendship that you used to have, or more. You betrayed that trust when you betrayed him in this manner, you sick, horribly degenerate bastard. You have no right to call yourself a Jedi Master," Padmé spat out with loathing in her voice. She wasn't going to humiliate her husband in this way by exposing his secrets in front of Bail and Sabé, but she wasn't going to stand here and take this self-absorbed nonsense either. She wasn't going to let Obi-Wan insinuate that Anakin didn't care about her, or that he owed Obi-Wan anything, or that anything that Obi-Wan was saying had any kind of credence whatsoever. She was a senator, not a child. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you again, too. If it wasn't for your powers, and I had a blaster with me here, I would kill you here and now," Padmé said strongly, ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of Bail and Sabé. She was so close, and yet there was no way she could strike back at him physically, at this point. Words were another matter, though. There was so much she wanted to say, but she knew not to push her luck, yet. If Anakin came for her…they would have words with this bastard.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows arched upwards. "You have quite a mouth on you, Senator. I shouldn't have been surprised. You always were such a prissy little bitch in the Senate," he smiled sarcastically, with a slight hint of amusement. "But I suppose threatening you doesn't work. Why don't we try another route, then?" he asked, pacing a bit while gesturing threateningly with his lightsaber. The group shifted nervously as they wondered what he had in mind.

"You're with child now, aren't you Senator?" Obi-Wan said, taking a few steps toward Padmé. "I wonder what would happen if I were to thrust this blade right into your stomach, right into that womb of yours?" he asked rhetorically, pointing at her swollen stomach with his saber. "Do you think those spawn of Anakin's would survive, or would they be incinerated instantly? Or perhaps, I should say, cleaved in two?" Obi-Wan smirked, nearly laughing at the possibility of what he was suggesting and its imagery. He gave a sinister look. "Why don't we find out?" he said, cold. Menacing. He began to walk towards her.

Padmé took an unconscious step back. Threatening her and the others was one thing. Threatening her children was an entirely different thing from what they had been dealing with before, and suddenly she felt a stab of terror inside her. He couldn't be serious, could he? And suddenly she flinched as she saw the look on Obi-Wan's face. He was going to do it. He was going to kill her children, and he was probably going to find some way to keep her alive, somehow, so that she would know the agony of it in those few moments. She felt her heart seize in terror, as she prepared to find some way, any way, to defend herself. _Oh Anakin, where are you?!_ – she thought frantically, as she called out to the Force for it to save her, somehow. Suddenly, she wasn't the only one who was outraged.

Sabé had had enough. "You filthy minded piece of refuse, threatening a pregnant woman! I can't believe you're that same young man from back on Naboo who fought so nobly and helped us against the Trade Federation, and he turned out to be the worst form of scum imaginable. The great Obi-Wan Kenobi is nothing more than a disgraceful, pathetic excuse for a Jedi," Sabé spat out outraged, overwhelmed by this man's foul actions, and mindless sadism. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at her, and the others turned to look at her in surprise.

"You should watch that mouth of yours, Keilani," Obi-Wan smirked, turning his attention to her. He started towards her. "It would get you into trouble. If you had, for example, I wouldn't have had to do this," Obi-Wan trailed off, casually. Suddenly, he plunged the saber into her stomach. The others jumped in shock, and time seemed to freeze for a moment. Sabé looked down in disbelief at the saber protruding from her stomach, and the way it was searing her insides. Her strength was waning, and she crumbled to the floor in a heap as the darkness took her. Padmé immediately rushed down to her friend. "Sabé!" Padmé cried out, staring at her in horror. There was no movement. Padmé looked at Obi-Wan with a betrayed expression, and the pain was obvious in her eyes. "Why?!" She did nothing to you!" Padmé said outraged, staring at him with sheer hatred in her eyes.

Obi-Wan merely smiled. He didn't say anything substantial, as he opened his mouth. "She got in my way. Metaphorically speaking, of course. I don't like having my authority questioned," he said simply, not even bothering to try to justify himself to them. And the smile was wide on his face, like it was the biggest joke in the universe, and they were supposed to find it funny, somehow. "Really, you shouldn't be so upset about it. She brought it on herself," he said casually, almost conversationally, as if he were discussing the weather or what was on the menu for today's lunch. Not as if he had just murdered one of their lifelong friends, and given no justification for it whatsoever.

The atmosphere in the room had now changed. Bail was now staring at Obi-Wan with a dark expression, with Padmé almost having to physically hold him back, and even Jar Jar was now looking at Obi-Wan with visible rage, as though he almost wanted to reach out and throttle the man himself. Padmé had never imagined her Gungan friend to be a violent person, but even the most pacifistic person could be pushed too far. Padmé knew all too well the pain he was feeling – probably the same one she was feeling now, only less so, she thought bitterly, but she also knew they were at a disadvantage here. As much as she wanted to reach out and kill the bastard for what he did, she knew it would mean their deaths if they did. They looked at Palpatine and realized that he was laughing, as if it was all one big joke to him, and he was getting massive amusement out of the whole sordid, terrifying situation. They inwardly cursed the Chancellor for his sadism, and Obi-Wan for being such a betraying bastard, and the whole of the clone army for following orders blindly, but there was nothing to be done about it. These two were the most twisted individuals they had ever encountered, far surpassing Nute Gunray or Count Dooku, and they were trapped here like lab subjects; they were entirely helpless to vent their rage. And she had a feeling it was going to get worse.

Obi-Wan smiled at them sinisterly, and they shuddered at the sheer hatred in his eyes. "What do you say…" he trailed off, as if he was contemplating his next action. Suddenly, it looked like he had regained his focus, and he gave Padmé a knowing little smile. "You're next, Senator," he said, and he began to step forward toward them. The look in his eyes told Padmé that he was one hundred percent serious about going through with this. And suddenly she felt her heart rate quicken. Padmé shivered as a wave of cold terror ran through her. No, her babies; they were going to die if she didn't find some way to do something. She backed into her comrades' warm presences, feeling her friends' grips on her shoulders. She couldn't allow this monster to kill her children.

Bail prepared to jump in front of Padmé, if necessary; he couldn't allow this madman to kill such a noble close friend, but before he could contemplate the thought to move, he found that it wasn't necessary. Suddenly, they heard a commotion outside. The group turned their heads collectively towards the door, along with the Sith threatening them, and the Chancellor sitting at his desk overlooking the whole thing. The sounds of people struggling, and weapons being drawn and sabers blazing reached them through the door, and they breathed a sigh of relief as they realized that the Jedi had finally arrived for them. The sound of bodies hitting against the wall followed shortly, and they drew in a sharp breath as the swoosh of the entryway being forced open echoed in the large chamber.

The door slid open. Master Yoda walked into the room.

So did Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan glared at the sight of his lost apprentice, and it was the first time they had laid eyes on each other in nearly a year. The prize he had been seeking for so long had finally presented itself, but he held back from striking out immediately, knowing right now wasn't the moment to strike rashly. He snarled eagerly in anticipation, awaiting what Anakin's response would be.

Anakin locked eyes with Padmé, and he was relieved that she was all right. Padmé wanted to rush to him right away, but she knew better than to push her luck that way. They were still in danger, after all.

Palpatine stared at them with cold, hateful amber eyes.

"Master Yoda, Anakin Skywalker. You survived…" Palpatine said, and the disdain was evident in his voice.

"Are you surprised by that, my Lord?" Yoda said mockingly.

"Your arrogance will spell your demise, Master Yoda," Palpatine leered at them, baring his teeth in a hideous rotten grin. "Now you will experience the full power of the dark side," he intoned. Suddenly, he raised his hands to chest level in an outstretched position, and blue sparks came shooting out of his fingertips to strike at Anakin and Yoda. Anakin and Master Yoda were thrown back and slammed hard against the wall, crumbling to the floor in a daze before the shocked faces of Bail and Jar Jar, for whom it was the first time seeing the effects of Force Lightning up close in person. They were apparently unconscious.

"Anakin!" Padmé screamed, trying to go to help her husband, but she was held back by Bail and Jar Jar. She struggled against their grip briefly, but they realized now was not the time to try their hand against the Sith. They were focused on battle, and would cut them down if they tried to interfere. Padmé ceased her struggles, as she realized they were right. Much as she hated it and it frustrated her so, all she could do was watch. The assembled group backed away closely together, as the Sith Lords advanced on their prey. They could only hope that Anakin and Yoda knew what they were doing.

Palpatine stalked towards the fallen Jedi Master, grinning wildly as he chuckled with sinister intent. "Oh, I've waited a long time for this day, my little green friend," he declared, laughing ruthlessly with anticipation. He turned his look on Anakin, who was similarly struggling to get up. "And you, young Skywalker, you will regret not joining me when you had the chance," he said.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan was similarly starting towards Anakin.

Palpatine clapped his hands in celebration. "At last the Jedi are no more," he stated, cackling with ruthless glee as he was lost in his own victory. It was obvious he thought the threat to him had been completely eliminated, and there only remained the afterthoughts to clean up.

He missed the way Yoda slowly opened his eyes, recovering ably.

Anakin and Yoda exchanged a look, which Palpatine missed. They nodded a short simultaneous nod, and then they turned their look in the direction of Palpatine's cloaked form.

"Not if anything to say about it, we have!" Yoda started. Suddenly, they stretched out their hands, and Anakin and Yoda gave a massive Force push in unison to Palpatine, which sent him flying back across the office, where he crashed into the desk and chair with brutal force.

Obi-Wan started out of his reverie, and the group of spectators jumped back as they realized that a fight was at hand, and Anakin and Yoda had only been playing possum for the Sith Lords' benefit, to lure them in.

Obi-Wan started to move towards Yoda, but Anakin jumped in his way, blocking his path with a forward flip and igniting his lightsaber. Yoda, too, ignited his saber, staring down Sidious, who grinned at him with a savage snarling mask of hate.

Padmé started forward, to see if there was anything she could do to help, considering their blasters were so nearby, when a hand fell on her forearm. Looking to the side, the group was surprised to see Aayla Secura, and that she had apparently come to rescue them. She gestured with her fingers for them to keep quiet, and mouthed the words "come on" to the terrified senators.

Focused as they were on each of their enemies, the two Sith Lords apparently did not notice her presence, which worked just fine for Anakin and Yoda.

"At an end your rule is, 'Emperor Palpatine', and not short enough it was," Yoda growled mockingly, invoking the supposed title Palpatine had given himself.

"You will not stop us. Together Lord Vader and I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine, and we will be the greatest Force users in galactic history," Palpatine snapped. He ignited his lightsaber with a lightning quick maneuver.

"Your faith in your new apprentice may be misplaced, my Lord. A common dark Jedi he is, unworthy of your faith and belief in him. And so is your faith in the dark side of the Force," Yoda said, as he readied his saber close to the shoulder in an anticipatory position. Palpatine held his blade overhead, as he waited for the first strike from the Jedi Master.

Yoda made the first move. He exchanged a slow, solid blow, leaping off the sheltered dais in the middle of the room, and then another, testing the Sith Lord's defenses. Palpatine exchanged the blows head on, and then cackled ruthlessly as he struck hard at the Jedi Master.

Anakin stepped forward to meet Obi-Wan. The time had come to face his enemy, he knew that, and he was more certain of it than he ever would have imagined. He had put this off for far too long. "So, Anakin, you've finally returned to face me on this wretched world, where you really belong, after all your running away. Have you finally recognized that your place is at my side, that you belong to me?" Obi-Wan said with a knowing look, lifting up his lightsaber. It was obvious he too had been looking forward to this confrontation. The menacing look in his eyes, the smirk playing on his face, spoke volumes.

Anakin hardened with resolute confidence. "I was never yours to abuse in any way. I never belonged to you. And I was a fool to let you walk all over me the way you did, and abuse me for so many days. I see that now. But I'm done running away. It was never in your power to control me, unless I let you. It was my fault that you were able to abuse me like that, because I didn't stop it when I should have. But that's all over now. And you're going to pay for the way you've betrayed the Republic, and everything you've done today, and the people you've murdered," he said. His face turned into a nasty little expression, brimming with disdain. "And you're going to pay for threatening Padmé, the way you did. You're going to die today, Obi-Wan Kenobi and justice will be served," Anakin declared boldly, with just a little hint of maliciousness.

Obi-Wan had nothing to say to that. He readied his saber. "Then let's finish this," Obi-Wan said simply. The Master assumed a position ready for battle, and it was obvious that he too was looking forward to finishing this. Neither one of them was going to give an inch during this battle.

There was a moment during which time stood still, and the tension hung heavily in the air. Suddenly, they charged each other with their blades. They exchanged a series of quick motions, their blades becoming a blur of movement as they fought to gain the advantage over the other quickly. Anakin exchanged a series of slashes, parries, and blocks, meeting Obi-Wan's every move quickly and efficiently, with no hesitation whatsoever. He needed to fight perfectly: Padmé was counting on him. The dour look on Obi-Wan's face was just as focused, but Anakin knew his master well. He was not regarded as Obi-Wan's full match for nothing, and he was determined not to let his master get the better of him, this time. Obi-Wan came at him with fully aggressive moves, maneuvers based on Ataru, and fierce wide sweeps, and he recognized traits of Mace Windu's fighting style, Vapaad, or Juyo, depending on which opinion you followed. It seemed that someone had been training Obi-Wan in the more unorthodox fighting styles out there, to prepare him for fighting him. His former master would be a greater challenge than he thought. No matter; he would still defeat him.

Behind him, Yoda and Palpatine were exchanging a series of lightning-fast slashes and parries. Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin caught Palpatine reaching out to activate the switch on the dais control board. The dais began to rise as Yoda and Palpatine dueled on top of it, ascending into the Senate chamber above.

Anakin knew Palpatine was trying to separate the two of them, so that he and Yoda couldn't help each other, but he couldn't worry about that now. He would just have to hope Yoda could handle Palpatine by himself.

He met Obi-Wan's fierce blows confidently, parrying the various slashes, blocking blows aimed at his torso, and doing everything he did best to stop this man from getting the upper hand. A strange thing happened as he got more enveloped in the duel. The darkness seemed to take Obi-Wan, as he got more and more focused on defeating Anakin, and he let his fury overtake him. It was like a cloud of dark ambience passed over him, triggering massive change in the man, and the façade of Obi-Wan melted away, until only Vader remained.

Anakin breathed a sharp breath, and he realized that this was Obi-Wan's true form. The surface on the outside that was recognizable, it was a façade, and one that served only to barely contain what he now was – a monstrous, sadistic beast that would harm anyone that was in his path, so long as it was beneficial for him.

Meanwhile, on the dais where Yoda and Palpatine were, Yoda met Palpatine's quick strikes with unerring confidence. Palpatine was formidable, more so than the Jedi Master expected. Yoda worked hard to block the lightning quick strikes and thrusts that Palpatine threw at him. However, Yoda was skilled and agile for his age, and Palpatine had to struggle to keep up with the Jedi Master as well. They exchanged a mix of lightning quick maneuvers and evasions, and it was quickly becoming apparent that they were evenly matched. Palpatine bore down on the Jedi Master with unerring strength, trying to outmatch Yoda with sheer brute strength. Yoda held firm against the attack, and Palpatine growled as he was unable to gain the advantage.

Anakin exchanged several deadly strikes with Vader, as their battle continued and their duel was turning into a furious battle of wills. Vader turned his head toward the door, and suddenly he sensed another sweeping attempt at interfering with his plans. Batting aside Anakin's lightsaber, Vader charged through the door into the Senate hallway outside. Anakin was surprised, and he quickly scrambled to follow Vader in pursuit.

* * *

Aayla led the senators through the hallways of the Senate. They had taken care of all the soldiers, so the hallways were deserted. She knew that she wanted to help Anakin and Yoda against the Sith, but she also knew that she needed to get the senators to safety. The Sith were occupied for now, but that would quickly change. It wouldn't be long before they noticed they were gone, and she needed to get the senators out before that. It was her calling during this mission to get the senators out safely, and that was exactly what she was going to do. They were so close! It was just a few more meters to the exit, and then she would be able to meet the Sith in a wide-open environment. Even if one of them came after her to pursue the senators, she would have the advantage of the terrain on her side.

They were almost to the next corridor. Suddenly, Obi-Wan leapt in front of them in the corridor, blocking their path. "Uh-uh ah. Going somewhere, senators?" he spoke savagely, wagging his finger playfully at them with his ignited saber in hand.

"Step out of our way, traitor," Aayla growled impatiently. She didn't have time for this. She needed to get the senators out of here, and this lousy scumbag wasn't going to get in her way. "You have no right to say anything, after what you did. "You're a Force damned murderer," she growled, letting the anger flow into her voice. "Get out of the way before I kill you," she told him. She had no idea how he had gotten past Anakin, but she wasn't going to allow him to interfere with her mission. They had lost enough, thanks to him. She brandished her saber threateningly. "You're going to pay for all of the innocent lives you've taken, and all of the destruction you've brought to the Republic today," she said regally, every bit the Jedi Master in that moment. She was prepared to kill this man at this moment, even if she didn't really want to spill that blood in front of them. She thought she was making a good argument, but Vader's response was not what she expected.

Vader exploded with impatience. "Oh, come off it, Aayla!" he burst out, shocking everyone in the assembled hallway. "This has nothing to do with the Jedi. You didn't come here for the senators, to save them. You came here for me," Vader said knowingly, grinning at her wildly. His face took on something manic, and dangerous. "I know what you did with Kit. How you were involved with him in a way far more than the Council would have approved of," he leered at her, grinning savagely at the Jedi Master with the most unsettling face she had ever seen. "This isn't about fulfilling your duty as a Jedi. I killed your lover, and you want revenge!" Vader finished with a knowing expression, supremely confident about the assertions he had just laid out.

Aayla's heart stopped in her chest. She froze on the spot, thinking about what he had just said and ignoring the shocked looks on the senators behind her. He _knew_. Somehow he had figured out her darkest secret, without anyone ever telling him a single detail about it, and now he bombarded her with the information, before she even knew what hit her. It was true. She had originally come here to kill Kenobi, and she went to this building with that in mind, but as she accompanied Anakin and Yoda, she realized that it was her duty to help the senators, because no one else would. She was able to calm herself, and resume her mission as appointed by Yoda, without letting her darker intuitions take over.

She and Kit had gotten together some time ago. Aayla had been a staunch proponent of the Jedi Code once, but once she had given into the feelings that Kit's considerably seductive efforts spurred in her, they formed a very close bond with each other. Aayla found that it made her stronger than she ever thought possible, which was weird at first, since she had thought it would make her weak thanks to her teachings. She did a complete 180, and Aayla finally understood the concept of closeness in a romantic setting. It brought her a happiness she had never known, and she understood why so many beings risked safety and reputations to pursue a relationship. They found they filled a void in the other they didn't even know existed. It was a blessing. They were planning on telling the Council after this latest mission, once Kit returned from the mission of apprehending the fugitive, and they were going to confront the Council together. If the Council refused to let them be together in such a manner, they were going to leave. They were not going to give up what they had together. It made them better persons, and better Jedi out on the field. Now those plans were shot, ruined under the most tragic of circumstances possible. And it was all because of this man. He had taken Kit away from her. This was no ordinary mission the Council had assigned to Kit; Aayla would have accepted it if it had. It was something that should never have happened: this man had turned against them, and brought everything down along with him. She hated this man, and oh how she wanted him to suffer. She allowed a bit of her anger to flow into her. He was going to pay for what he did to Kit.

"You're going to regret what you've done today, Kenobi," Aayla said to him, slowly igniting her lightsaber. She was painfully aware of the senators behind her, and she was also aware that she could not let this go. He had done too much. Kit deserved justice for himself. And the legions of dead younglings and knights who had died today deserved to have this bastard put to rest. Otherwise, it might also be a matter of practicality. She had to get the senators out of here, and she could not get past him unless she killed him. Either way, she had to eliminate this man. The justification was firmly planted in her mind, and there would be no changing it. She would not let her soul rest until she did, and no way was he going to get away with what he did. She knew she was risking the senators' safety, but she could not in all good conscience let this go.

"Then let's finish this then," Vader spread his arms, wielding his lightsaber at the ready. He looked completely indifferent to the entire matter, as though it would be an easy challenge, nothing more substantial. The arrogance was clear in his demeanor, in the entire way his body carried itself. He needed to die.

Aayla was tense for a moment. Time froze in the elegant hallway, and then Aayla charged at him. She challenged Vader head on, not backing down from the Sith in any way. Vader met her strikes quickly, and Aayla hurried to respond. She kept her strikes slow and deep, testing his defenses before rushing in. She could not afford to get caught in a flurry of quick blows with this man. He was too quick, too skilled with his saber, and he would kill her in a very calculated manner, there was no doubt about it in her mind. She had to wait until he made a mistake, and then strike quickly with a deep blow, taking him down fast and efficiently. She saw an opening and aimed at his groin, trying to cleave him in two from the bottom upwards, but Vader blocked her strike. She tried to aim at him from the side, but Vader was too quick and deflected her blow easily. All test shots, intended to try his defenses. Aayla was beginning to wonder if she could use the hallway's enclosed spaces to her advantage, because he was just too good. She hated to admit it. Damn it, he was still a Jedi Master, despite his horrible betrayal. She was about to take the fight to him, and really deal out some powerful strikes and _strong_ blows, when she heard Anakin calling out to her. Aayla turned her attention from the battle slightly, and Vader did as well, and saw Anakin running towards her with a furious look, lightsaber in hand for the fight. He flipped forward in between her and Vader, forming a human barrier cutting her off from her adversary in this fight. "Aayla, get the senators out of here," Anakin turned to her, addressing her while holding off one deadly foe with his deadly blue lightsaber.

Aayla looked at him, staring hard at the determined young Jedi. He was still there. She didn't want to leave him here alone, while that monster lurked in the background. It had nothing to do with Anakin's well-being, but her own desire for vengeance, rather. Anakin was a capable Jedi, but she didn't want to see this man die at anyone else's hands, not even the most skilled Jedi Master. She wanted to kill him herself. It was her mission. She wanted to see him dead as soon as possible. But she knew the senators' safety was at stake, and she needed to guide them out of there. Her head was screaming at her, but she still couldn't bring herself to leave this place like he wanted, and pass up her chance at revenge. This was the only chance she would ever get.

"Aayla, go!" Anakin said to her, terse from the situation that he was now facing, having to hold back Vader and watch Aayla and the senators both at the same time. The doubt was starting to creep into his face now, now that he understood what was going on. Would Aayla do what he said? The thoughts were plain on his face. And now there was a little bit of worry, as he worried that Aayla might lose control and attack Vader where they stood, right here in this chamber, risking the senators' safety. His Padmé's safety.

Aayla held his gaze for one moment longer. Reluctantly, she turned away from the scene taking place before her, and she made her way towards the senators. She took a deep breath, and managing to calm herself, she resumed leading the senators out of the building. The senators followed suit, quickly vacating the area.

Anakin turned to Vader, after making sure that Aayla and the senators left.

"You shouldn't have come back. You're going to die today, Anakin," Vader said, casually assuming a laid back stance.

"That's an empty threat. You don't have what it takes to kill me. You don't even want to," Anakin said, refusing to fall for Vader's cheap psychological trick.

Annoyed that his attempt to unsettle the boy was not successful, Vader readied his saber and prepared to resume the duel. Anakin did the same, and soon the two were involved in a clash of blue and red once again. Jedi and Sith vied for control, each one trying to dominate the other through Force mastery and sheer brute strength.

They exchanged a quick series of slashes and parries, each one batting away the other's defense and offense when necessary, but receiving a burst of evenly matched counters in response. It was evidence that they knew each other too well. Anakin moved faster than he ever had in his life, trying anything to gain the upper hand over his former master, so that he could finish this and put to rest this episode in his life once and for all. Not to mention, Yoda needed his help. And so did the others.

"You should have let me kill her, Anakin. I know what it's like to live without the person you love," Vader said, slipping into a dark, morose expression as he dueled his former apprentice who had escaped from him.

"I'm not your slave. I'm not your possession; I never was," Anakin said roughly, as he held Vader's weapon at bay with sheer brute force. "And you're going to pay for what you've done today," he said nastily, grunting with aggression as he pushed Vader back forcefully with his grip. Vader was delusional. His and Aayla's situations were nothing alike, and he was a fool if he thought Anakin was going to fall for that.

Anakin came at him from the side and attempted to strike at him, but Vader parried his move expertly. He attempted to thrust his blade into his former master's stomach, but Vader was prepared and deflected the blow to the side. Anakin growled in frustration, as he was unable to gain an advantage over Vader no matter what he did. His former master was just too good. One thing was certain: he had better come up with something soon, or else he was going to end up captured, and Padmé and the others wouldn't be able to get away. Anakin had no doubt that Vader would resort to cutting off all his limbs, if it came to that, if it meant that he wouldn't be able to escape again. Somehow, he had to gain the initiative over this man, and finish this duel quickly.

The duel continued, as the day proceeded to further dismantle the galaxy above them.


End file.
